


Unbroken.

by DoDatLikeDat



Category: Supergirl TV Show (2015)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Violence, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Established Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, F/M, Friends w/ Benefits to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm/Suicide, Light BDSM, Lillian Luthor Being an Asshole, M/M, Nia Nat and Querl Dox Are Cute, Ruby Arias Came Out Gay, Ruby is litttttttt, Sanvers Children - Freeform, Sanvers Is Endgame 2020, SuperCorp relationship - Freeform, supercorp children
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:00:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 56
Words: 337,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23524234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoDatLikeDat/pseuds/DoDatLikeDat
Summary: This SuperFam is close, but when a kidnapping and incident happen, does it get closer or break? There's included six children altogether, three cats and a new metahuman and Superhero involved, anyone guess who....?
Relationships: Adam Carr/Micheal Que, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Lena Luthor/Lillian Luthor, Lois Lane/Clarke Kent, Maggie Sawyer/Alex Danvers, Sam Arias/Lucy Lane, Tony Stark/Pepper Potts, Wanda Maximoff/Scarlett Johannson, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Wynonna Earp/Doc Holliday
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	1. Before

**Author's Note:**

> So I don't know what i'm doing, I started binge watching Supergirl, The Legends and The Flash. Just..give it a try. Please.

Before.

4 Months Earlier...  
August 9th, 2018  
Time on Lena's Gucci Watch is 2:48 p.m.  
"Lena...Lena! Hey, you still with me there?", Maggie's soothing lyrical voice comes through the loud rushing of Lena's eardrums and she snaps her eyes shut, not wanting to try to talk or interact, saying something..anything. 

Maggie's finger comes underneath her chin, holds it there for a moment, then titling it back up to search those eyes full of fear and...some tears too. 

"Hey. No, no, no, no, you are okay. Look at me, look at me, hun. Kara is okay, she's under the yellow sun transmitters. Barry Allen and Sara Lance brought her home through the time hopping thingy portal, that you and Alex built. She IS okay. No, no, no, look at me. Sweetie, she is okay, it was scary and we didn't know what was going to happen but she and the others are okay. I'm here, I'm here. I'm here." 

Lena shuffles to move closer to Maggie, any comfort and warmth, sobbing to her body's content and shaking like electricity is dumping into her body's nerve system right now, Maggie turns quickly and hugs Lena from behind, she read this in a therapy book, it helps anxiety attacks and she hopes it helps Lena right now. 

"No! No, no, no, I-I th-thought she, she was dead and, and, and.."  
Lena's voice cuts through the body-wracking sobs and the voices in her head, squirming in Maggie's embrace even though it's helping the anxiety attack more than anything and stumbles to the DEO concrete floor on her right wrist, cries with pain and fear. 

"Lena! Bébé, it is okay! Just..just come down, we're right here and Kara will see you soon, okay? It's okay, just- No! Lois, grab her!" Lena bolts through the extra DEO crowd, vision blurred but Lois is coming straight to her, like a cat almost getting spooked,  
"Honey. Hun. Calm down, calm down, you're going to pass out of exhaustion! We're here, I'm here." Lois's soothes work like a charm, to which Lena's heart stops beating a million miles a minute. She feels hands wrap around her shoulders and on adrenaline and fear, she punches to which feels like absolute concrete, cries looking up to Clarke. 

"No! Fuck, Clarke I almost had her!"  
"I thought I could-"  
"Lois, Clarke, just shut up for two seconds! Lena? Lena!"

J'onn is looking out from Kara's room and freezes. Everyone should be cleared so Lena will stop spinning in circles and eyes on her but yelling out orders and promises to Lena would make it worse. An agent has a syringe to what looks like a sedative to CALM Lena, another agent reaches for a gun and gestures at Lena and she sees both at the same time. Damn it.

Lena flips out of her heels, doing a somersault on her knees and bolts, ignoring the promises and soothes until Clarke reaches her running, and pulling her lightly in a hug like it's a newborn baby and she collapses on his chest, pounding so hard but she's collapsing and going into the darkness and everything else stops.

-

"Lena.....Sweetheart?" A familiar and beautiful voice pulling her out from what seems a deep sleep, to her annoyance but also gratefulness. 

To what seems like Alex, is putting a flashlight in her pupils and Kara is rubbing circles on the already bandage wrapped hand,  
"Mmmph. Fuck...off. It's bright, off." She says through grumbling.

To which Alex laughs and puts a million kisses on her forehead, all sealed with love and she finally grins a warm, blushing grin under all her big sister's love.

"There's that smile. No, no, don't sit up yet. You do have a fractured hand from punching the Man Of Steel in the chest out of fear, drank red wine for what, a full month without eating? And I had to use the defibrillator since your heart stopped over so much stress and adrenaline." Alex's eyebrow cocks up, while putting her blue plastic gloves in the bin, waiting and testing for an answer. 

Even Kara gulps out of fear and her tears rim at the eyelids, for Lena, but also sorry for leaving a month to help her beloved friends, Sara and Barry. 

"I...I,-" Lena clears her throat but tips her head down to her DEO hospital gown, her and Kara's hands and her wrapped wrist to access talking, but Alex is having none of it. 

"No. No, I said to come to me for ANYTHING. Even if I had to hand feed you, put the wine back in the cellar, do your laundry, we all have mental illness and mental health. I am your sister, through the worst and best, we promised! During the wrapping up, I saw your ribs and you've lost what, fifteen pounds in a month? I love you, Lena! We ALL love you! Let me help me next time...please?" Alex's speech cracks at the last word, tipping her finger to left Lena's head up for clarification. 

All are sobbing freely out of fear, love and help, "I will! I-I'm sorry! I just, once we had a message that we didn't know if Kara was coming back at all, I got so scared and I didn't want to burden! I- I'm, so sorry Al. I love you too, always." Alex clings to Lena's hand, collapsing to her knees, out of fear and sadness how she didn't realize how Lena was suffering and felt the thought OF being a BURDEN. 

Kara kisses Lena's hair and kisses Alex's hand gripping Lena's hand, "You're okay. We're all okay, I'm back, and we're going to get better physical and mental help, after this, okay?" 

They sit in silence, thoughts so loud but not knowing how to interrupt anyone else's brain by speaking. Until Lena's stomach growls for almost a full minute, all three burst out laughing while Lena blushes, rubbing her belly though the gown until she smiles with her dimples.

"There's that smile. I love that smile." Alex's eyebrow crinkles with finally somewhat happiness and the door creaks open, with everyone else. 

Lena's eyes meet Clarke's and flusters until Clarke chuckles and kisses Lena's black tresses,  
"Sorry about that. I, I, really didn't mean to, I was just really scared." 

Clarke's hand cradles her head and whispers something in her ear with a smile and both of them giggle. Both Lois and Kara hug, talking and looking back to Lena and Clarke. 

"So! We are going to talk about mental health. Don't look at me like that, we are. We need to, at this point. Put your hand up if you're in need of assistance of talking, doing, and moving physically or mentally." Maggie says, sitting on the floor cross-legged, holding a pen and paper. 

"Guys. We ARE family. Don't get all flustered, we would never judge anyone in here right? Right." Lena, Clarke, Alex and Lucy's hand shoots up, all in a sheepish and scared manner. 

"See, that was perfect. On a scale of one to ten, how much?" 

"I'd say a eight." Lena says while tracing DEO gown, suspecting where her bony ribs are and Kara smiles softly at her

"How about a seven..for me." Lucy's haze traces to Lois right away and to her reassurance, Lois nods her head for comfort. "Umm...eight?" Clarke says, and puts his hand back down and kisses Lena's head again. 

"Six. Just a little confused and scared." Alex wrings her fingers as a DEO anxiety card and Lena grabs it quickly for support, not knowing for her or Alex.

"Okay. It's okay. I've already called human and alien therapists, I thought it would help to just restart whenever you'd like to go, or you don't have to at all. It's help and it helped me tremendously. Earlier, Alex and I did discuss helping Lena physically, to which anyone else need right-the-fuck-now-help?" Maggie's eyes scan the room, and stops at Lucy, pushing her already down sleeves of her DEO long sleeve and her eyes water, already knowing.

"Luce? You don't have to use verbal communication. Nod for a yes...? Carińo?" Maggie's eyes are trained on Lucy while asking for clarification, in case of Lucy's arm vessels and veins.

One jerky nod of Lucy, and she pulls her sleeves up slowly and wincing in pain, showing about a dozen bloody cuts on her forearms each, and nobody moves a muscle. We all know how tough Lucy is...but nobody has seen this from Lucy. Maybe not even Lois, yet? Until one cut, drops of blood falls on the floor and she sobs, reaching for Lois, her saviour and protecter, since they were children, until right now. 

Alex gestures, and Maggie nods while shaking, "Okay, okay, you're alright. We will talk about this later or tomorrow or whenever you'd like, at all. There are bunks of beds just beside this room, whoever is running on fumes and alcohol like our precious Lena, over here." Maggie smirks at the end and both Lena and Clarke playfully glare across the room, eyes full of unshed tears but smiling. 

"Any suggestions of food? Pizza? Chinese food? Potstic-" 

Kara's delightful squeal shrill our ears, "POTSTICKERS!!" 

Alex chuckles while putting a first aid kid in front of Lucy and Lois, ready to clean the cuts at least. 

"Okay, okay. All of it." Maggie dials and steps out, ordering the dozens of food deals. 

"I might sleep for awhile, love can you stay with m-" Lena begins and yawns until Lucy whimpers out, gestures for Kara's hand, sitting next Lena's long bed so she wouldn't break Lois's. 

"Babygirl, don't tense, that will make it worse, okay? Hold Kara's hand real tight, tight, tight. Oneeee more." Alex angles the bandage over the forearm, soaked in alcohol and healing green leaves substance cream.

Last of all the huge and deep cuts, Lucy whimpers on the last big one and jumps back of reaction and Alex whispers apologies and soothes while Lois kisses her temple. 

James and Winn give all a hug, gestures they have to clean up the DEO building and the comms, but also waiting not knowing if anyone wants to make them stay until Alex halts and asks for a feast of all and they can't even try to deny so yes. 

Lois holds Lucy under the knees and shoulders like a cradled angel, and walking to the other room so Lucy wouldn't have to lay on the concrete floor anymore, Clarke follows and Maggie comes back in, kissing Alex with all comfort and tongue, trying to soothe something but Kara or Lena don't even judge or say something, it's needed. Kara sings a Kryptonian lullaby, loothing Lena to sleep, while Maggie and Alex sit on the other side in the leather seats. Kara finishes the song, and leans back in the chair, pulling to the darkness too. 

"Hey. Karaaaaa, hey the food arrived." Barry and Sara going into her vision and smiles at the thought of food, and they both laugh. She pulls herself up and stretches until her muscles pop, while Sara gags at the sound playfully. 

Kara grabs a beer to her confusion but also delight, and lifts it up in a toast gesture, "We are sorry we scared you, all of you. I see you, J'onn, you were so worried. To, us as a family, love, comfort and help. And pizza." They all smile and clink their beers together, even J'onn, who doesn't like Corona. 

They move the other leather seats around Lena's bed in a circle, laughing and smiling.

"Ca-Can I-I just have...one? I don't know how good my food dislikes and likes will be..." Lena's timid voice, and Alex kisses her head and agrees, not wanting to push Lena so much at once, knowing how it feels about pressure about drinking, self harm and eating habits are. 

-

Soon, Barry and Sara crash in the bunk beds, Clarke, Lois, and Lucy head back to Kara's apartment for sleep and TV, Maggie is at the Comms with James and Winn at the comms, Alex falls asleep in the chair next to Lena who is also sleeping and Kara is showering at the DEO bathroom, floors down but also close, for Lena's anxiety. J'onn comes to check up on everyone, kisses each and everyone on the head and gets a sleepy smile from everyone except coming to Lena and Alex, who springs up and has a gun pointed to the doorway, but still shields Lena while sitting in the leather chair,  
"I know I trained you right when you do that, to every door."  
Alex relaxes and chuckles, putting it back in her holster.  
J'onn kisses her shaved head side and she leans into it, he kisses Lena's wrapped hand and temple and she snuggles into the blankets further and giggles sleepily.

"This wasn't your fault, Al. We'll get everyone help whoever needs it, okay? We'll have a breakfast meeting in the morning. Go home and rest." J'onn stops at the end of the bed, gesturing for her gun,  
"What?! No! I need my gun! No." Alex's face is stricken with worry and anger in two seconds.  
"That's a order. Come on, hand it over." 

Alex sighs and puts it in his hand, and the one from her ankle hoister and glares slightly but also smiles with slight dimples. 

He walks to the doorway, cracking it open for light to come in. Minutes later, Kara comes back with black shorts, grey tank top and damp curls but also with Maggie who has keys and an extra leather jacket in her forearm dangling, as a invitation but also order for Alex, probably from J'onn and Lucy, as intending directors of the DEO. 

Alex kisses Lena's forehead, the same as Kara's,  
"We'll be here in the morning. Text us whenever you are ready, okay? We love you."  
Maggie hugs Kara and whispers a spanish saying in her ear and ruffles her wet hair and Kara playfully scowls and Maggie smiles with dimples and laughs. 

Once they leave, Kara sits on the chair with a blanket, and looks at Lena. Her cheeks, her forehead, her cute nose and pointed chin, and kisses her lips as a goodnight. 

Maybe a good night's sleep will help all for a few hours.


	2. The Breakfast Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Breakfast Meeting ends before lunch, and includes everyone. Sara and Barry get along.....nicely? Lena and Lucy get unexpected news and Alex is fed up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wHaT????!! Two chapters in sIx hourS??

The Breakfast Meeting.  
April 18th, 2021 Time on the DEO Hospital Room Clock, 5:29 a.m.

-

The warm and buzzing light dangling from the ceiling is almost grounding her, while Kara splashes freezing cold water on herself to calm the FUCK down. She rarely had sleep while doing the mission(s) with Barry and Sara. She rarely slept, ate but she got the job done, but she worried immensely, about home. Huh. Her heart flutters the same way when she thinks about home, and when she thinks about Lena. She worried how Lena was, if she was playfully bickering with Jess about time off work, if Alex still did Game Night with everyone else, maybe James texted Lucy more, their friendship and....relationship...? Was bittersweet and tangy but they cared about each other so much, it hurt everyone to see them casually talking or just sitting quietly on the CATCO rooftop. Rao, was she crazy to leave everyone she loved to save another world? Seems like it. 

The faucet squeaks as she turns it off, and she smooths her curls down and wipes her eyes, when was she crying?

Right before she left for her friends, Kara made a statement about kids in the future to everyone. Everyone. Everyone didn't matter enough for Lena's opinion, but once Kara got it, she threw it off into the other multiuniverse she travelled through. 

Her eyes clench shut, wanting to see memories but not flashbacks....not anymore.

March 7th, 2018  
Time on Lena's Iphone, 9:54 p.m.  
Lena's Penthouse, Upper National City

-

"What do you feel about kids?" Kara's voice echoed through the walls and sailed off in Lena's mind as a war zone.

"Never thought of having any. What's the point?" She says though a drunk chuckle, already downing three shots since the words came out of Kara's mouth.

"  
You...you don't want children?" Their eyes lock and it's over. 

"Nope. Their gritty little hands, poop diapers and the cost? Jesus. I may be a billionaire but, fuck no." The words climb over her tongue like a mile run before she stops, and the tears in Kara's eyes are a turn for the worst. Jesus, she better swallow her own tongue right now or-

Kara turns to the bedroom, coming out moments later with her Supergirl suit on, wiping her eyes but walks to the balcony doors anyway. Lena sighs like a cloud and pours the glass full of Vodka, hoping she can do this. This conversation, debation....argument? Kara leans on the balcony railing and gestures Lena to come, which she does....hesitantly. 

"When you first saw me as, Kara Danvers in your office with Clarke, what did you think? Be blunt, and honest." Kara looks up to the dark sky, probably for Krypton and Rao.

"I honestly thought you were....normal lady, a nice reporter job and an over-the-top personality. You seemed pulled back by what Clarke said, but spoke for your own and I don't know, I love people who fight for what they want and admire. Little did I know, you were rooting for me since the beginning, Zor-El." Kara smiles at her and she sips her glass, anxious.

"Do you like to be normal?" Kara asks, more like the air than Lena,

"Yes, ever since, Lillian and Lex. It grounds me with L-Corp and my personal life, I suppose. You?" This conversation doesn't seem between two lovers, it's like a business deal. 

"I'm not normal. I wasn't ever normal after I was twelve years old, I should say. But everyone expects me to act FINE. The day Krypton died-" Kara gives her a pointed look but Lena shuts her down, 

"Darling, I'm a Luthor and you're a Super. Of course, I ask you to be normal with me, both our lives have been cruel and bittersweet to us. I don't mean to, I just-" 

"Have you ever lost your world, walking, alive or dead?" 

The question makes Lena step back an inch, and it sets her, she isn't talking to Kara anymore, "I could say, yes. But, it wasn't you, when I saw you fall from the sky.

Kara snorts and wips her hair from the chilly March weather, "I see. So, would you rather have James or I, as a partner to have children with? It's okay, no need to hesitate, Lena. I'd believe you."

"I...Uhm...No children." Her voice wagers and Kara catches it like a baseball,

"Do not lie. If you were honest, you would be with James and have children WITH and FOR him, correct? Or is it that you want a normal life SO BAD, you'd get it? Because, I've never been NORMAL since I lived with Krypton demolishing with my whole family dying, while I got to live. Fuck Kal-El. Fake Krptonian." Kara is both yelling and screeching, and she is shaking so hard the glass tips over once, twice. 

"Screw you. I NEVER said that and I would NEVER. Do not be rude to Clarke, Kara, you told me to hang onto somewhat love so hang on to Clarke. I'd do anything to hug MY Lex again, as a little four year old girl." Lena bends to see Kara's eyes but it's all full of tears, her hand jerks to hold her but she doesn't want to see the outcome.

"No. I am not doing this, I want children and you don't, so what? What and how are we going to do this? Tell me! This is NOT fair, you are not Lillian and I am not Alura. Are we so close to Maggie and Alex that we should just throw it all away like them? Screw this. You HEARD the conversation, Allen and Lance need my help. Don't fucking wait up."

Lena feels a whoosh and the railing against her back and fire lips on hers, gnawing and searching. She moans with madness and pure love, not wanting Kara to leave but also to not go, she pushes her back on the ground to straddle Kara, 

"No. We PROMISED each other with love and hate, we wouldn't just leave, I do hate you but do not run, not right now." 

Lena's back hits the ground and a hickey is on her neck before she breathes and arches her back, 

"I want KIDS and I want YOU. How am i supposed to make a decision, like that?!! I love you but once I get back, don't expect a makeout in the DEO showers." Lena finally lets her tears fall but nobody comforts her and Kara tries not to hear Lena's pained body wracked sobs as she flies away, also wiping her face. 

Her mind snaps back from the past and she throws up the pizza from last night in the toilet bowl feet away from the sink, out of fear and anger with herself. She gets up, glancing at Lena on the bed, peaceful but also sad, so sad, without Kara. Kara thinks about seeing her fractured state while Alex changed her into the gown and she gags, knowing Lena did that to herself out of self hate of what both said that night. She writes a note, slips her suit on and heads to the Catco rooftop. 

Lena hears Kara walk out of the room after putting the note next to Lena and she curls in on herself. She's cried so much, and she's exhausted. Some sort of her is confused why she isn't dead yet, through the self harm, anorexia and drinking. Kara wouldn't say it that night but Lena did and is disappointed but also probably really disgusted by Lena. Sitting up from the cords and gown, she sits up and reads the note, 

"My beloved. If you read this, I'll be back at 7. Just doing a little thinking and I've been thinking about the conversation, I could live without kids but seeing you like that, I could never live without you. I do love you. I do. I am not mad, disappointed or dissatisfied, We will get through this and I will always care and respect you too. Don't eat all the pancakes on me." -K.Z. :) 

Lena smiles and whispers, "I love you, Kara Zor-El. You might get one or two if you hurry up and be here at six." She knows that Kara heard it and she smiles while falling asleep, maybe for another hour. 

Kara comes in at 5:56 a.m and cuddles Lena and presses ticklish kisses on her neck, waking her. Lena hums while giggling sexily and grinds back into Kara, challenging.

"After the meeting, baby. You're getting more than a make out in the shower." Her raspy voice travels and Lena half moans and giggles, nodding and turning to kiss Kara properly, they both think "morning breath", but also neither could care less, right now.

"Get dressed before Maggie comes in with trays of food, Miss Zor-el." Kara leans to get up and Lena gives a good smack on her ass, as an order and a goodbye. Lena changes into DEO sweatpants and a tank top, but uses puppy dog eyes for Kara's big sweater and blushes when Kara strips right in front of her, daring and kisses her cheek to change in her own comfy clothes. 

Lena grabs Kara by the tank top trim and shoves her tongue between pink and plum lips, and Kara grabs Lena's ass in handfuls, trailing her finger down her face, neck, tits- "You are so fucking sexy." Neither knows who voice it is, but both preen and arch into each other-

"Good Morni-HEY! GUYS, COME ON! You're supposed to be on bed rest! Hamilton's orders. No shenanigans." Alex says and snaps her fingers to the bed, and they both whine and pout but Alex turns to give them trays of steaming hot food. 

"Danvers, be easy. They haven't had sex in a month, you'd be desperate too." Maggie says and sips her coffee cup

"GROSS. Don't say any, about my sister's SEX life. Bleurh." Kara shivers and plops a sausage in her mouth with the plastic forks.

Alex giggles to Maggie and Lena laughs as all three blush and splutter, all the three boys walk in with tired but happy smiles. 

"The boys are with J'onn, Lucy has night terrors so I was hoping she could lay in here for awhile? And maybe eat?" Clarke walks in, arms under Lucy's knees and shoulder, like a child. Alex smiles softly while Lena scoots over, cuddling Lena for more comfort.. 

Sara comes in the room with hair in knots and Barry's hair is in weird places, Alex chuckles, "You have a good sleep or what?" "Best sleep I've had in a month." Barry says while pouring a cup of coffee with a sugar cube, shaking his head. 

After J'onn has the third cup of black coffee, he wheels in a whiteboard and paper with different coloured pens, waiting to talk.

"We gonna colour and play at the DEO, J'onn?" Lucy muses, both her and Lena snicker and smirk.

"Yes, in fact, you two. Since you're mental illness and mental health is needed in assistance, we will be assisting but we want to keep you here so you don't try anything funny or scary. It may be over measure but you need help, okay? Or you could be at home but no work for a week or two, understood? We are going to write your schedule on here and other therapy session ideas you want to try or do." 

Both girls sputter and look at Alex, 

"Sorry sweeties. It was my idea, you asked for help and we will be assisting you here or at home. It will help." 

Lena tries to shuffle and almost falls on Kara beside her with her hospital socks on, 

"That is so NOT fair!! What about L-Corp?! What about my house! An-And, PeeBee?!"

Maggie walks over to Lena, kissing her face and forehead , talking in spanish trying to soothe till Lena gives a small smile then, turns her head childishly but still blushing, 

"I saw that, cutie. We will talk to Jess and others, you do have a choice to go home or stay here, and your cat will be fine, Alex is taking care of your cute little kitty at home for now, okay?"

Lena leans back into Kara hoping she'll catch her, pouts while Kara holds her in her lap, trying not to laugh to offend Lena or anything. 

"No! I-I, I'm the General. I have a higher place than J'onn, I can do it while at the desert base or, or at Nebraska, right? I can VERY much take care of myself! Please? I do NOT want to stay here as the General and patient." Lucy huffs out and everyone knows that's General Lane talking right now but Lois and Clarke don't give a damn.

Clarke gets Lucy in a head lock while Lucy plants raspberries over her belly and face, tickling her and Lucy squeals through laughter and in no time, both are happy and sedated, ready to start.

Alex walks to the trio and puts her mouth over Lucy's belly to taunt her, 

"I'm sorry, who are you again? Lucy?"

Lucy huffs out another giggle, trying to get free of Clarke's steel arms, auburn hair sprayed everywhere on her face, 

"I am General Lane, and- No! No, no, dONT!-"

Alex blows a big and long raspberry letting her giggle and cheer up, also laughing at Lucy until Clarke let's her arms go, racing after Alex,

"NO! Get back! I'm the General! Come back here, Alex!!" She runs to her feet, chasing Alex out the doorway 

Kara puts her plastic tupplewear in the garbage and chuckles, 

"Such children." 

Conversation and laughter starts up again, just close to noon

"So we need to leave. Our teams need us, and we do hope you all are doing okay. We were hoping to leave tomorrow, if that is alright...." Sara glances thoroughly everyone in nothing but sadness but everyone knows what it's like to be needed from their team and family. Kara ruffles Barry's hair and hugs Sara until she squeaks about air and Barry kisses her forehead while they get their bags packed. 

There are empty food containers, dozens of shoes laying around and Kara is helping Lena into the shower while Alex helps Lucy with paperwork about treatment at the huge wooden table in the room. 

Maggie helps Lois clean and watches Winn at the comms bickering with James....are they...? Gay....? No, no....Maybe? Wouldn't be a surprise though.

Lena shreds her clothes off, stepping in front of the mirror and the sink counter, looking at the ribs sticking out and the pale skin, looking a greyish colour. What she doesn't notice is Kara behind her, worshipping her, like a true goddess on Earth. Their eyes meet in the mirror and she turns sharply, embarrassed and scared. "Hey. Hey, hey, it's okay. You're safe with me, you're safe here. Lee, will you let me take a look? Just to see what I'm going to be understanding, here?" Kara is already naked, turning Lena around slowly for comfirmation or not, and Lena nods almost jerkily and Kara kisses her softly. Kara looks down and Lena's movements, breathing and ribs all connect but all she sees is pale creamy skin trying to protect ribs, from sorrow and loneliness. Lena tilts her head up by her chin, souls looking at each other through the eyes and she kisses her plump lips and breaths deep of cinnamon and rosemary. Her neck. Collarbones. Chest. Tits. Abs. Lena sucks and bites, and pokes her tongue out softly to caress and all Kara can do is whimper and arch. Lena's hands go down towards her hips and comes back, Kara frowns and bucks at the teasing, "We need to shower, love." Lena smiles coyly, turning the shower knob on steamy warm, waiting. Kara turns her, picking her up under the legs and plopping her onto the toilet seat, sucking lips and teeth bumping, so excited but so passionate for each other. The steam hits the full bathroom and is it just them, or is it hot in here? 

Alex is checking on anyone to help or talk, and reaches the door and she hears...whining? OH RAO, what if they're hurt? She opens the door with her foot, kicking it down and sees....Barry laying across a very naked Sara in a very uncomfortable position...

"OH! OH. I'm just-yeah, just finish." Alex practically runs back to comms and laughs that even J'onn is concerned. 

Maggie is trying to get a word out of her, and then Barry and Sara walks out with very after-sex hair and wrinkled clothes, looking happy but also embarrassed.

J'onn chuckles and then everyone else does, both cheeks flaming as blushing and walk to the showers. 

Lois is going bathroom and wonders, "Where the fuck did Lucy and James go?" Washes her hands then dries and walks, "Hey, where'd Lucy go? Anyone see her since breakfast?" J'onn and Alex shake their head and then sighs for the cameras and sees them outside, smoking a few cigarettes and she puts the comm on, "Hey, lovebirds. Get your ass inside." Lucy flips the camera off but trails into the door before James does, taking off their shoes and Lois glares at both of them until they're in the big room. Soon, Kara and Lena come out of the shower with both wet curls and takes a nap on the bed which Lucy has taken over but neither minds, sleep is sleep. Alex walks in and giggles, taking a picture of the three, then tears up. All three were suffering and all three thought they were such a BURDEN. Alex steps out and hugs Maggie, hard and long. "Baby..baby, what is it?" Maggie holds her head and Alex just leans into it, for love, for comfort, for not knowing the unknown. Soon, they move to the bunk beds, and just lay down, talking about how it felt, how they felt and how maybe they just need a little more help too, like the others, and it's not such a bad thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ur welcome.


	3. The Incident(s).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone wants to get out of the DEO for awhile at the alien bar, Winn has a message for Kara, Alex is torn through time and with two decisions. We all hate Lillian, (Well I do).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Lucy are two tough bitches, let me tell ya.

April 18th, 2021 

Time on Maggie's grey watch, 5:20 p.m

-

It's still light out when Maggie wakes, her shirt is off, same as Alex's, _my_ _poor_ _baby_. I think we were all under so much pressure with extra alien missing cases, CADMUS, and longer work shifts. Neither saw each other for almost a full two weeks, crashing at the NCPD couch at 1:38 p.m or the DEO off-shift rooms at 4:21 a.m and barely ate unless Maggie's partner, Ramirez, or James reminded both of them to eat at least something in between 18 hour shifts. 

Maggie puts stray hairs behind Alex's ears and kisses her forehead, and just looks at her. Dried tears are on her cheeks yet, looks like makeup hasn't been on her for many days and shifts of work, her hair doesn't feel the greatest but she's working so hard to keep National City safe from fearful and hardheaded aliens or humans, doing the best and only the best. _She_ _should_ _get_ _more_ _sleep_ _for_ _this_ _afternoon._

Maggie moves off the bed in one go, placing the pillow beside Alex, and slipping her dark leather heavy boots on, she looks up to kiss Alex's forehead and she sees a gun barrel in front of her and freezes. 

Maggie grabs it carefully, softly, pulling the safety on and out of Alex's hand to put it on the little bedside table and kisses her hands, 

"I'll be checking on the NCPD station, the extra cases and so Ramirez can get off shift, okay? I'll be back in a couple hours, or maybe we could go somewhere with everyone else, yeah?"

Alex stretches and smiles while kissing Maggie back softly, "I'm sure they'd love that. If J'onn will approve of Lucy and Lena, how about the alien bar at 5?" 

"Sounds like a plan, Danvers. One more kiss for luck?" Maggie puckers her lips and waits, but Alex goes for her dark creamy skin on her neck and sucks lightly. She pulls away after a few seconds and flops back on the bed, shyly but also confident.

Maggie laughs and straddles Alex further on the bed, roaming her hands from the hips to her shoulders and back up again, kissing under her chin and ears (that was one of Alex's weakest spots) until Alex squirms under her hold and groans from the teasing and then-

"Okay, so I will probably be there before all of you guys or text me to meet somewhere else. I love you." Maggie stands up, fixing her shirt to tuck it in and ruffles her hair to look more presentable and comfortable. Alex pouts but nods and kisses her goodbye. 

Maggie keeps the door cracked open slightly for Alex's comfort of fear of the dark, and tries to sneak out to not worry anyone else, she just needs to get to the elevator then she should be good-

"Where do you think you're going?" A voice calls out from behind her and she can just hear the smile in it, 

"Hey, Lois. Just going to check on my work schedules. I'll be back in no time, partner." She winks at the end and Lois laughs as she waves goodbye. 

Once the elevator goes down, Lois frowns slightly but let's it slide, she has a job she needs to get back to in a few days anyway. Her heels click to Lena's room and sure enough, Lucy and Lena are sleeping peacefully on the big bed and she can't tell who is snoring but it's adorable either way. She scoots the leather chair closer to the bed and settles, just watching.

_I'm a reporter for fuck's sake. How did I NOT see my baby sister was suffering? By herself? Thinking she was a disgrace to everyone around her? Fuck, she was terrible at comforting and reassuring._ _Some sister I am._

She snorts without humor and takes her heels off, her pins out of her hair and lays her head on the bed awkwardly but, both of them will love Lois even more when they wake up to see Lois so close to them. 

April 18th, 2018

Time on Lois's Samsung, 6:48 p.m

-

"Lucy. Lucyyyy, wake up!" Lucy bounces up and winces, hurting her still tender arms on the DEO hospital bed,

"Sorry about that, cutie. We're going out, you want to eat something?" Lois climbs her fingers through her hair and helps her up into the cold grey floor, 

Lucy gnaws her lip, they both know a safe spot for her but Alex and Lois want Lucy to start more verbal communication with them and the others, "T-The alien bar. With M'gann and J'onn. Please? It helps me better." 

Lois nods, helping both Lois and Lena getting dressed to go and Clarke knocks on the door, "Ya'll ready? We got the cars in the front of the headquarters," 

"Okay country boy, we are." Lois says while laughing and Clarke walks with Lena out of the room and the huge doors of the DEO. Lena stops midway outside and freezes, "Kara? Where's Kara?" 

"Hey, hey, she's meeting us there. She had to do a little Supergirl duties and I just got back to help you three, okay?" Clarke rubs her shoulder lightly and it soothes her, and the DEO SUV starts and is on the route to the bar. The ride is a little bumpy but all are grateful to get more air than the DEO building provides and the sun is just setting, letting it reflect on the glass skyscrapers, painting it red, a warm yellow and a tinge or dark orange. The DEO wheels screech to a stop but gently because, _god_ _damn_ _very_ _precious_ _cargo_ _in_ _here._

They go through the back, the alleyway and Lucy says the code because they recognize her voice and neither have to be frightened, no, no, no, and they see everyone, James and Winn playing pool in the back, Maggie and Alex making out in the big booth with not a care in the world and Kara is ordering several drinks for everyone from M'gann, laughing to her poor jokes and smiling all along. The four reach the big booth and Lois swats Maggie, 

"Put your tongue back in your own mouth, and scoot over, the princesses are here." 

Lena scrunches her eyes up by laughing and Lucy shoves Lois slightly, sliding onto the booth, letting her head flop onto Alex's broad but soft shoulder, sighing with happiness. She looks for those eyes and James winks back at her to which her cheeks blush slightly and look away but Lois catches it, "What was that look in your eye?" 

All eyes fall on her, she blushes more and _tries_ to deny it, "What do you mean?" 

Alex smirks and grabs her leg about three inches above her knee and squeezes and she jerks away from Alex's strong and slender fingers, "O-Oh! N-nothing, I must have just been thinking of something." 

"Or someone." Lena throws her way and they both laugh and everyone brushes it off, _but_ _for_ _now._

It's all peaceful and it's all quiet, which seems off, but neither bothers, not even Alex as she feels her gun heavy in her ankle holster. Kara cuddles with Lena softly, James and Winn clink beers with a smile, M'gann and J'onn smile at their family softly, Maggie rubs Alex's leg reassuring to any form of anxiety, Clarke hugs Lois and Lucy with both arms and they hear it. 

  
In one big booth, there are four aliens, two DEO directors, an Army General, five DEO agents, one cop, two reporters, and a telepathic alien, and then they see it.

Close "aliens" to the booth are disguised as CADMUS agents, surrounding them. Two bullets spring out, both Clarke and Kara jump, in front of everyone and they hear the pings as it falls off of them. All move, Maggie reaches for her 6 inch black tinted dagger, J'onn and M'gann takes out half of them with their telepathy, Lucy brings out two handguns and tosses it to Lena as an instinct.   
  


A CADMUS green tinted grenade tosses towards them, time slows to milliseconds and Clarke throws it back like a baseball, Lois kicks down the tables as protection and Lucy cries out, two bullets in her forearm. Maggie jumps down to push her, Lena shoots bullet after bullet to cover them and Kara punches agent after agent to which Alex picks up Lucy out the back door for the DEO SUV's to help.

"LENA! DUCK!" Winn reaches for her but there's not enough time for right now and the bullet scores through her already tender ribs and she screams, _kryptonite bullets. "_ CLARKE _, RUN!" Winn rolls for Lena and covers her,_

Clark rolls near the table, grabbing Lois and turns his head, lasering through heads and chests of the humans, crawling to the back door and tossing Lois in the van despite her pleas of wanting him in here too. 

Alex runs back in for Lena and Winn, getting gutted right through the back, "F-fuck! Motherfucker!" She turns, kicking the agent in the neck on a chair leg and twists it out with a grunt, she grabs Maggie by the shoulders and over her shoulder like a fireman, running to the van. 

"I'm out of bullets! James, cover me!" James huffs and enabilizes the Guardian Suit from his watch, covering both Lena and Winn in a corner. 

" _We are here for Lena L. Luthor. You will not succeed this, Winslow and Jimmy. Give her over and we won't kill you first."_ A Cadmus Agent falls out with a speaker and fires a bullet in the roof, daring. 

_"James! I'm coming back with backup! Do NOT be a hero, do you understand!!"_ Both Alex and J'onn voices cracks through the ear piece but he doesn't listen, Lena had his heart and now Kara has hers, Kara would kill him or worse if Lena gets hurt any more, so he makes a choice. 

The guardian shield comes off and he hands it to Lena, "You get out of here with Winn. I'll cover. Don't come back, no matter WHAT, okay?! Guys, go!" 

" _JAMES_! _GUARDIAN_ , _WE_ _ARE_ _TWO_ _MINUTES_ _OUT_ , _DO_ _NOT_ -" James takes the ear piece out, flinging it to the wood plank floor and takes cover again. 

Winn helps Lena up cradling her ribs and head, a chair gets thrown right at him, and he stumbles and yells, barely catching himself up right, then Lena is gone. 

He turns around, a CADMUS Agent is holding her by the neck with a pistol to her head and she freezes, stopping Winn to come closer, 

"Winn, go. It's okay-y. Al-Alex, i-is coming rig-right? Te-tell, Kara that s-she should name the c-child, Alura. Ok-Okay?"

A bullet goes through her back the same time, as Lillian Luthor walks in with Alex holding her DEO Longsleeve scruff, an eye turning black and purple, most likely from a punch. God, Lena would hate herself if Alex dies from her mother, right now. She pushes from the gut twisting fear, the anger in her throat escaping, the bullet in her back dripping with blood and the same as the one in her ribs, and straightens her back and neck up, 

"Take me. Kill me. But do NOT kill them!! Ple-please. Don't hur-hurt them." The pistol hits her head once and she groans in her throat and to which Lillian laughs and lets Alex go to the back door with James and Winn. Alex twitches to her gun but an agent points a red line on her arm from a sniper and she drops it. 

"I always knew you'd be somewhat smart, like this. You do know, they don't care and won't FIND you after this, right? Jesus, what children you are. Mike, let's go, a helicopter is calling our name. Thank you, Agent...oh right, Alex. Jeremiah sends his love." Lillian sneers and Alex lunges until Lena puts a hand out for stop, 

"D-don't. I'm, I'm good. N-No, heroics. Stay here, p-please. N-No, dying." 

Lena gets dragged out from the front door, all glass and agents scattered from the floor, she clutches her ribs and gets hoisted up on a helicopter rope. The last thing she sees is Alex middle fingering the helicopter, NPCD cars rushing in and shooting at the helicopter, Kara falling to her knees making a dent in the concrete crosswalk and screaming kryptonian sentences and curse words with Clarke staring down the helicopter, making eye contact with Lillian. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRYYYYY


	4. Present Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena's been missing for almost six months, Maggie is a bad ass, J'onn makes a bargain with Lillian and this SuperFam really needs therapy, they've been through some stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all really are helping and I'm trying to make my chapters about 11,000 words long. :)

Mexico, Mexico City, Guatemala in an old warehouse.

November 21st, 2021 

Time on the CADMUS wall clock, 1:37 p.m

-

Lena wakes up with chains strapped to her ankles, with a sharp _click,_ and a bucket of freezing, _freezing_ , cold water collided with her body. She curls into a small frame as she lets out a painful yet sinful cough, wracking her body. A sneer comes out and she braces herself, as a slap pushes her further down on the mattress, clanging and shivering, 

"Oh, get up. How selfless of you, thinking you had a day off, today. We still have tests to do. Boys, grab her." Two large and bruising enough arms hold her up by the elbows and carry her down three staircases, dragging her feet and plopping her down on the examination table in a dark but workable room. "So how are they doing?" Lena tenses as Lillian asks the doctor, examining Lena and her body, waiting for any kind of answer. To keep her going, to have courage, to not give her hope. The doctor smiles somewhat and lays Lena down on the crinkling paper and the antibiotics fill her nostrils, hooks up a machine, "They seem to be doing fine. You know, Lena should be able to see them soon, we are just doing body examination tests." 

Both Lillian and Lena breathe a sigh of relief, for different purposes, but both for hope and comfort. Lillian shifts in the seat uncomfortably, but Lena lets her mind wander, thinking and wondering. 

_How_ _ironic_ , _mother_. _You_ _did_ _this_.

Two fingers snap in her face, checking her vitals and reactions, she on instinct flinches and the doctor frowns, "Maybe stop torturing her and this....procedure could go better anticipated than we planned. Just maybe?" Lillian snorts and sends a look of _we_ _will_ _be_ _talking_ _about_ _this_ _later_ look to the doctor and the room goes in silence again, eerie and gut-wrenching. 

The two men from before come in, and she analyzes face structures, well tries to, for evidence if she ever gets out of here. _Both beards, tall, and both with eyepatches. Remember. Remember. Remember._ She hears two handcuffs clink and closes her eyes, a syringe pours into her veins and she screams, it feels like nails digging into her veins, water rushing out her memories and thoughts, little bites in her skin and just screams. Her eyelids close for seconds, fighting it until Lillian punches her in the middle of the throat, at the same time as one of the men drop hot wrenching water on her body, her wrists digging in the handcuffs, "Fu-fuck..y-you. J-just, fuck-fucking do it." 

The door slams open, rattling the ceiling light and probably everyone's nerve system as a surprise, 

"Ms. Luthor! We came to see-...Wh-What are you doing t-to that g-girl...?" Two small children come rushing inside, looking for Lillian and see Lena, drenched and writhing under the restraints and smiles at them with blood seeping through her teeth but softly because _duh_ , _they're_ _children_ _at_ _least_.

A little girl. With blonde tuffs and curls of short hair, her eyes, green as the darkest shades of forests, and a wrinkled, confused, face, which reminds her of....someone in particular she tries to remember. Her stance is already protective in front of the little boy, and it's quite.... _adorable_. Her face masked with confusion to this scene, so caring and loving of others, also. 

And a little boy, probably the same age and height as the girl. Long dark tresses going past his shoulders and blue eyes as light as a star, almost white. His fists are shaking, quietly but he seems too, to be respectful and smart to not say anything, _right_ _about_ _now_. His eyes are locked with Lena's and neither can look away, green and blue meet. It seems like almost soulmates but somewhere in the back of Lena's mind aches for it but also runs away from that sort of _thing_.

"Children! U-um, I'm here. H-here, let's go talk, yeah, outside?" Lillian ushers the children out but the blonde halts in her spot and looking up at Lillian with red eyes, 

"Let her go. At l-least out of, of those thingies. Miss Luthor." Her eyes are blazing red and almost... _threatening_? Lillian nods mutely, to the bearded men and the handcuffs slide off to a flank on the floor, and Lena rubbing her wrists in both, dried and wet blood of the handcuffs. Lena doesn't dare else to move but the little girl is searching and looking at her, waiting for something. A twitch comes in her head, 

_Hello_. _I'm_ _Subject_ _1._

Both Lillian and Lena meet eyes and one looks confused and the other, guilty and scared. Lena cocks her head at the girl, "Can-can, she-, did she just read my mind?"

The men, Doctor and Lillian nod, putting their head down in shame, and Lena's eyes widen with surprise and fascination. But then that means they're...an alien? Or something. After this, the woman might never see thee children ever again so she takes it all in, the surprise, fascination and caring attitude(s). The children go with Lillian out and Lena can hear the voices and footsteps outside the hall, and she lays back down, frown on her face but curiosity struck like an arrow, both in her head and heart.

The men gruffs and says something about _fucked_ _up_ _family_ and punches Lena in the middle of the throat, and she slips to the darkness, as an annoyance but happiness, not wanting to deal with _any_ of this anymore. 

National City, DEO, Desert Base.

November 22nd, 2018

Time on James's House Of El watch, 11:38 a.m

-

"Guys. I think I have a lead on an old school warehouse in New Mexico, it matches up with everything and directions." Winn dings in everyone's ear piece and James runs from the bunk bed room to the main comms, already seeing Alex and Lucy ahead of him and all stop screech in front of the main screens with many DEO agents with tablets and notepads to write down any information. He pushes through to J'onn, Lucy and Alex, everyone giving a salute and nod. 

"We've been tracking one of the CADMUS Agents from the last warehouse of three months ago and it shows that our kidnapped victim is in New Mexico. They moved fast and if they know we are tracking them, we need to get there tonight, for Lena's safety. NCDP officers go with Agent Danvers, Military go with General Lane and DEO Agents go with me. Captain Sawyer will be coming shortly, and we will be moving in less than 50 minutes. Let's go get our girl, people. Oh and, Guardian will be on stand by but do not pay attention to HIM, he WILL be helping, but only for Lena. Anyone have any concerns?" J'onn nods and claps his hands together, as an Agent puts her hand up, 

"How will we get there? We have twelve hours and only ten DEO Helicopters? Sir. Ma'am's." 

Both Alex and J'onn freeze, then Maggie walks in always determined and prepared. A blue jacket suit with a black tie as well as black slacks and her NCPD chief hat in hand as well as a briefcase, "That's why I'm the Captain. We are burrowing NCPD's helicopters and vans for transportations as soon as possible. All NCPD officers come with I, and Agent Danvers. Salute." Maggie stances sharply, saluting to the DEO as well as her officers.

"Let's get our equipment, extra armour and extra bullets. Move in twenty, people." J'onn's voice booms out as everyone scatters, preparing. Kara swoops in front the huge glass windows and hugs Alex while crying, such a relief and a hopefulness. 

  
Agents move to Lucy, getting a high five or fist bump in response, with her own armour and gun dufflebag. Then bowing their heads.

Alex and Maggie's foreheads together and caressing each other in hugs and finally whispers, officers salute to Maggie and Alex, before putting on bulletproof vests and masks. 

Agents stand by J'onn, alien or not, arms together and praying. All with an extra gun on their shoulder and a own personal mask on their face. 

Kara takes it all in, whispers a thank you to Rao and claps both Winn and James on the back and a kiss on their head. Someday, either, her nieces and children will hear about how everyone got together to save Lena. Who didn't think herself was going to be good for National City, for Kara's own friends, for the people and for herself. Alex warned her that they don't know how Lena's physical, mental and emotional state will be, but she can't bring herself to care, whether Lena is dead or not, she is getting her back, again. All of them are. Lucy texts Lena's phone late at night, even knowing she won't reply, Jess always puts a sticky note on her desk knowing she'll (maybe) never read it, and Clarke mourning at lunch wishing and knowing, both the Lex and Lena he knew, the good ones, before the chaos and smoke. Kara doesn't do a matter of the day or penny for her thoughts to think what Lena would say. She'd bark out a laugh, or smile with dimples that made Kara's knees melt and she missed holding her.

_Rao_ , she'd let Lillian kill her just to hug Lena once more.

J'onn, Alex and Lucy bark orders and nine vans move on the highway as helicopters follow, Clark and Kara following behind and watching out for the terrible wind trails along the coast, twelve hours nonstop, she could do this. For Lena. For her, Lena. 

Mexico, Mexico City, Guatemala in an old warehouse.

November 23rd, 2018

Time on the hospital hand-held clock, 12:09 a.m

-

Lena woke from the scraping sound of the door when it opened and almost jumped out of her skin, seeing the...Doctor, standing in front of her with her hand held out. 

Fear hit her nerves like that Kryptonite bullet in the alien bar, all those months ago. She reaches for the hand, bracing for the contact on her already sensitive head. Huh, it almost feels like several years since that day. God, she misses...El? House El?

_No_ , _that_ _doesn't_ _seem_ _right_ , _you_ _idiot_. 

The Doctor pulls her up from the bed and puts the key in the door, shuffling down the three staircases as Lena cries out at the pain and tenderness, and puts her in the same room as yesterday? No, that was two days ago. _I_ _think_.

"Lena. Lena, we're under attack. From some sort of organizations and FBI. I'm going to leave the keys, and children with you so you can get out, okay? I'll make some...some sort of distraction but you just run, okay? It's one flight down and the doors are there, like before. You can DO THIS. Here." The two keys dangle in her bony and grey skin, and she clenches onto them but she's not very strong still. "Why..why, are you doing this for me?" The Doctor smiles sadly and locks Lena's eyes with her own, a secret promise. The Doctor pushes the her outside the door, with the two children and a small hand gun. 

Lena shushes the children, "Little ones. You have to come with me, okay? We're leaving, here, one get on my back and one get behind me, okay? Be a little more quiet and we're out of here."

The little boy hoists him up on her back in a tender way, he must see her limping, and the little girl scoots behind her as they tip toe on the cold concrete. A loud bang and screams echo and they all jump but keep going faster. 

They reach the end of the staircase and the hallway is completely clear and the little girl tugs on her sleeve and points a around the corner, "Left."

  
Lena nods, trusting her completely and turns, rushing to the door and almost kicking it open, fitting the key in the lock and runs to the scatter of vehicles by the metal gates. Her vision is blurry and her stomach twists, of adrenaline and fear. The little boy jumps down beside the little girl and Lena whimpers from the movement but carries it on, they're here. Help is finally here. Help and hope, she thought she'd never see it or feel it again, but, _gods_ , it is here.   
  


"GENERAL! DIRECTORS, VICTIMS OVER HERE! GET THE PARAMEDICS AN-Oh, O- Oh my god." Maggie's cracked but soft voice and body halts in front of her and Lena can't help but jump and scream in her arms. Maggie, her dearest and loyalest friend, her big and caring sister, she is here. 

Both children tug on them, "Who's that? What are we doing?" 

Lena tugs back, looking at Maggie in her suit and Captain hat, and laughs while sobs, _she_ _finally_ _became_ _the_ _fucking captain._

She tugs the children closer and crotches on her knees, whispering a promise of a lifetime, "This is help. We don't have to say here anymore, little ones. How about we get some help, okay? Does that sound good to you?" Both of their lips tremble of relief and strength, and nods, wanting to _just_ leave and _never_ come back. Maggie crotches on their level, "Hey, you two. My name is Maggie, and I am a cop. I'll help you, okay? What's your names?" Maggie rubs their shoulders soothingly. 

  
Almost robotic, they speak at the same time as the saddest three words and eyes steel as iron, 

"Subject 1, Ma'am." The little girl braces herself; 

"Ma'am, Subject 2." And the same as the boy.

Maggie locks eyes with Lena and Lena gets up, holding both of them on her hips as they bury their faces in her neck shyly with all the attention, limping bit to the scattered vehicles and ambulance, as she sees Alex and Lucy holding a bloody Lillian Luthor with about a dozen agents surrounding and J'onn speaking with Guardian and Supergirl.

_Oh_ , _oh_ _Supergirl_. _My_ , _Supergirl_. 

They sit in the ambulance as four paramedics surround them, looking for any injuries, putting a brace on the little girl's arm, and the little boy's cut eyebrow and Lena's brace on her ankle. The little boy shivers and soon enough, all wrapped up in a DEO grey blanket one by one and getting settled in a DEO van. Lena holds both of them again, despite the brace and despite the help, she thinks something beautiful is going to happen with these two angels. She places them in the DEO van with Maggie for comfort and searches for her. 

She slams the DEO van door shut and she's standing there, not even twenty feet away, Supergirl and all, tears in her eyes well as blue meets green and she can't help but think, 

_Damn_ , _I like the new haircut._

She runs with the brace, right into Kara's arms as they sob and fall on the cool dirt on knees, and Kara's whispering in Kryptonian as Lena's hugging her so hard, her ribs protest every second but she can't help to care. 

"I-I, never ever, lost hope. For you. F-f, For us." Lena stutters our through sobs and Kara pulls back and kisses her softly, with passion, with strength and all with love.

Kara swallows tears down with that sentence from Lena, _her_ Lena. It hurts her heart in the best way possible, with so, _so_ , much love and pride, knowing Lena never gave up in that _hellhole_. Her heart is on board, she's sure that Lena was meant to be with her, because _fuck_ the odds and exes and the what if's, they will be living with each other's soul than bodies forever in this moment. 

Lena tightens her grip in Kara's cape and kisses back, three times harder. She pulls back and smiles, brushing Kara's tears away and whispers where Alex and everyone else is, _shh_ _love_ , _they're_ _coming_ , _let's_ _just_ _get_ _you_ _home_. Kara lifts Lena to the car and almost gasps in surprise at the children but brushes it off because _hell_ , she's tired too. 

Lena leans towards the children and they snuggle all together while Maggie and Kara clear the van to go as fastly but softly as possible to National City, _precious_ cargo _in_ _the_ _back_ , _Lucy._

All vans, helicopters and squad cars leave, protecting Lena and the children, with the Kryptonians following behind, staying back for any bump or edge of the night, following them. It's barely just ten o'clock they get to the DEO Main Base in National City and everyone is dead-bone exhausted with the almost 28 hour work shift but all too stubborn unless Lena and the children are safe and sleeping inside a DEO hospital bed. Lena is placed in a bigger room with two cribs, the two children out like a light and Kara wipes her tears as Alex puts the little boy down softly while cradling his head and just thinks right now. 

"We'll do a full examination test on all three and therapists for emotional, mental and physical injury and trauma. Maggie suspects they're just over a year old, since they can barely walk on their own. I'll be sleeping here with Maggie but you could stay in here. Be gentle and slow, kiddo. Get some rest." They both hug until Alex's back cracks and both laugh and kiss foreheads as she steps out for the time being right into Maggie's arms in the bunk bed.

Kara changes with super speed in sweats and a sweater, giving a kiss to both children and spoons Lena under the blankets and extra covers. Despite it's almost noon, she could have more sleep too. She kisses Lena's black hairline and drifts off, herself too. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor is actually really nice under circumstances and Lena just really wants a milkshake once she steps out of the warehouse.


	5. Ice Cream, Questions and Hamilton Singing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex gets unsettling news for Lena, Kara and Clarke are running around with their heads chopped off and Maggie discovers something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to make this fluffy as possible.

National City, DEO Main Base

November 24th, 2021 

Time on Kara's phone, 10:37 a.m

-

Lena wakes like normal. No cuffs on her ankles, no punching blows to the head or men carrying her for testing like a rat lab. She wakes normal and she doesn't think it's real until she feels weight in her hand, until she sees another hand, pale and creamy nail polish, mostly chipped off like it was on for weeks at a time. She sees an arm and the other is holding a little boy, still sleeping too. 

It almost feels that Lena swims in slowly into consciousness. Her vision fights through strange silver haze, and her eyelids droop, she doesn't think she's had over six hours of sleep in six months and she can't help but feel peace in it. The arm shifts and she tries to move along but her body is still wracked and fractured, she forgets unexpectedly and whines out from the pain. She hears soothes and a lullaby hummed out and drifts off with the imaginary lyrics in the air and promises sighed in with the lullaby. The same arm combs quiet and comforting fingers through her long, and matty hair, she almost purrs and finally looks up.

She loves it. She loved the feeling of Kara's hand roaming any part of her body if she was being honest, but she figured there was something so intimate about having her hair played with, caressed or braided by Kara. Kara usually did eventual knots, and ruining the way she decided to leave her hair for thee day. Lena didn't and couldn't mind, if she tried. She loved it. Kara had bouncy and curls in her hair naturally and it's quite cute but also confident, to Lena of course.   
  


Lena barely open eyelids, peek through the exhaustion and fresh trauma, and see Kara holding the children and she smiles, because she thinks she just saw the future for a second except, for the DEO Hospital Bed. 

-

She wakes like normal, once again. The blinds are open so the sun can finally warm her up more, the aching of her shoulders, cheek smooshed in the pillow and a tiny spot of drool darkening the fabric (how embarrassing!). But it's not normal when she hears crying, yelling and Kryptonian curses flooded through the air of this room and she tenses. The children are at the foot of her bed, Kara and Clarke standing in front of her in a fighting stance and several doctors at the doorway, almost looking for something or someone. 

She groans, irritated and still tired, twists over and psst's to the children and gestures to come to her with soft and loving eyes. The children scoot on her pillows and under the covers as she gets up, standing beside Kara an asks, "Do we have a problem here?" With the same tone she takes down homophobic or rude investors at L-Corp and all stare at her until Clarke says and almost growling at the doctors, "I don't think so, the doctors were just leaving, weren't they?" 

Two out of the four doctors huff and turn on their heel, down the stairs as Alex runs in, glaring and rolling her eyes at the same time. Nobody sees the doctor pulling a handgun in his doctor cloak to aim it right at Alex but Lena does, she grabs it and glares at the doctor from four inches from her face until she sees a laser outline on his forehead and he drops to the ground right on his ass, whining, 

"What the actual fuck?! She hit me! You little fuc-" Alex grabs him and shoves him to J'onn standing feet away, eyes wide and twitching until he gives a megawatt smile right at Lena. She feels self conscious and her shoulders sag down but still glares and a laser dent in the almost indestructible DEO Concrete floor and finally realizes it. She did that. But that seems 99.99% impossible because she's _HUMAN_ and most certainty can't shove a man as far as she did from Alex (Alex might be intimidating but a bullet can slow her down for a few days in the combat field). 

Alex gestures to come inside the room again and hugs her until Lena's face is smooshed against her neck and her buzz cut tickles her forehead but she hugs back, tears in her eyes as knowing Alex never gave up on _HER_ , and never would lose hope on _HER_ and-"

"T-, Too t-tight, kid..." Alex squeaks out from behind her while patting her back repeatedly and she lets go immediately, terrified she'd hurt Alex, "Sorry! I'm sorry! J-Just,-" She stumbles back, scared and uncertain of herself, right into the DEO Blue wall and she hears a _crunch._

She looks down and two crunching dents at her hands are placed on the wall to steady herself, her back practically broke the wall behind her from so much force of herself stumbling back, and Alex sees the panic, "Okay, okay. You didn't hurt me, Lena. Come here, go to Kara."   
  


  
Kara walks to her slowly, very slowly, for both of everyone's panic as Clarke steps in front of the children. 

She puts her hand on Kara's chest then arm to go in for a hug but Kara flings back to the wall at such force as she groans and flops up clumsily, looking at Lena. Lena has wide eyes and runs out the door, running for the staircases, 

_Just three floors down, two lefts and if they follow, it'll be a Kryptonite room. Don't bump into anyone, don't hurt anyone, don't hurt anyone-_

Lena skids down the steps, hearing Winn's, Maggie's and Kara's voices echoing through the empty stairwell and she looks back up to three worried faces and tilts her head as a gesture to a _follow me_ gesture _._ She goes two lefts, feet blistering against the cool and hard floor, blasting the scan up to 70% emitters until she realizes what the _fuck_ is wrong with herself or if Kryptonite will help her calm down, most aliens do. She sits on the platform, her blood rushes to her inner eardrums and everything feels a little tingly but waits for the three anyway. 

Maggie runs past looking in all rooms until she pops her head in again, panting and talking in the earpiece, "I got her in the Kryptonite training room, Danvers." She takes her jacket off at the door not caring if it is on the floor and reaches for Lena, "You won't hurt me in here, Bébé, you blasted up the scan high enough. Come, come." 

It's like a baby learning to walk, Maggie gestures her hands and Lena touches her fingertips with her own and they just hold each other's forearms but Lena doesn't grip onto her, she'd go crazy if she hurt Maggie like that or any form of way. Maggie's dimples pop out and then Lena's, waiting for information or help on what the fuck happened to Lena. Alex, a doctor and Kara come rushing in and Lena sets off lasering at the door to which all three duck, 

"Sorry! I'm, I'm sorry! I d-d, didn't mean that! " She steps an inch back but Maggie moves with her, not letting her leave again. Alex puts the briefcase down and the crinkle forms, "Hey, hey, it is okay. We just want to check you out to see what's going on here, alright? Maggie and Kara are going to hold you and I'll do the examination, in here okay? No worries, schätzchen." Lena smiles a little at the nickname and nods, letting them. 

Kara shivers, probably from all the Kryptonite but massages Lena's shoulders and playing with her hair as Lena leans into her, her comfort with her coconut and dandelion smell. Alex gets a needle ready on her arm veins and rubs her shoulder softly and Lena nods, but the whole needle snaps in half, barely touching her skin. Alex snorts and gets another one ready, but this one as a green tip flowing with light and it sticks into Lena's skin on one go for a few moments, filling with blood rapidly. Alex puts the tube in a little machine that Alex had in the briefcase and it dings once, then twice and Alex gasps. 

Maggie leans over and looks at the lining scan and gasps then kisses Alex's shoulder quickly, chuckling softly as talking in spanish, 

"Oh, sostener en para los paseo, hijo de puta."

Lena snorts, "Tù tienè en que." 

Maggie and Lena laugh while the other three look at each other confused, but Kara asks where she learnt spanish fluently, and Lena shrugs and says, "Lillian gave me random books to read at the....place. I guess it can come in handy now." 

Alex steps out and Kara kisses her head as the doctor typing on the machine and Maggie smirks, "You're los nuevo Guardian, pew pew" She does finger guns and eye lasers as Lena pffts and says, "No lo hagas, el llamaiente mi ex!" 

Maggie laughs as she slaps her knee and Kara is so confused but if they're both smiling right now, she wouldn't dare to interfere. Lena smiles and knocks her head with Kara's, both sending theirs tingly but as an affection head bump. Alex steps in, looking at all their smiling faces, but also regretting to say the words that'll bring the mood down or maybe unexpectedly bring it up again, she doesn't know which one and gestures them to follow her to the comms room. Lena walks with Kara there, barely holding hands but still want to comfort herself and Kara, while Maggie grabs Alex's ass through the jean pocket holding her, and walks with her down the hallway to a right door. 

There's tables, couches and several people including the children as Lena crouches down and they run into her arms, her holding both of them as the night before, ( _or was it the other day...?),_ she kisses both the top of their heads then freezes, _why the fuck did I just do that,_ then she sees their smiles and giggles, and she couldn't regret it for a second longer and smiles with them too, sitting with the both of them on a spinning leather chair. J'onn, the Lane Sisters, Sam Arias and another man standing beside them, as Maggie, Alex and the Kryptonians sit with them at the table. She lights up when she sees Sam but she reminds herself to contain her strength to not hug Sam right now, if Alex brought her here, it seems _very_ serious, as the children are here also. 

"Lena, and everyone, listen. When you ran and then when Alex took some of your blood, she put it in a machine to read what....species, you seem to be right now because no normal human can shoot lasers and fling a Kryptonian around like a baseball." J'onn says, gently, but she still flinches with guilt and loses focus on Kara, not wanting eye contact, and gestures for J'onn to continue his whole speech. 

Clarke and J'onn lock eyes and nod, "You're Kryptonian, as it seems. You do have similar powers but also very unique ones which we rarely see in other aliens and metahumans. The Kryptonite training room, and the Kryptonite weakened you like it weakens Kara and Clarke. We don't know what Lillian did and that's why we need you, to remember anything and remember the tests, Lillian performed on you. Or if anyone else did. If you can, you don't have to right now but the faster we get information, the faster we would receive more CADMUS Information, Lena." Everything goes in slow motion as people freeze and she just closes her eyes.

"Lena? Lena. We don't have to discuss anything, right now that you don't want to. We do want to do tests on you, and the children, as _quickly_ as possible if the children are similar, alien or any metahuman for your and our safety. If you would let us-" Lucy has her General voice and armour on, and Lena rolls her eyes and cuts her off, 

"You are _not_ touching them. No army or soldier, they are _children_. At the place we were at, Colonel Richard helped Lillian...with _particular_ tests. I only want Captain Sawyer, Agent Danvers and Dr. Hamilton, talking and doing tests with us." She feels her eyes blaze red at the same as the children and she sees Lucy flinch then glare, 

"I am the Army General, you should-"

"Get out. I don't know what happened with _you_ , but you do _not_ touch them, and-" Lena's speech gets cut off as the girl blazed her eyes at Lucy and Clarke reaches his hand to block it at Lucy's shoulder and he hisses as the red mark on his palm disappears in an instant and everyone stares at the little girl, sucking her thumb and leaning against Lena's middle, sitting with the boy. 

Maggie stifles her laugh in her hand as her shoulders shake then J'onn even giggles. In moments, everyone is laughing at how absurd this is and Lena forms her hands as playful claws and tickles both of the children's belly's as they giggle and squirm in Lena's grip. 

"N-no! Th-that, t-, t-, tickles!" The little boy squeaks out while he squirms down to Lena's legs and runs to Maggie, as both of their giggles subside.

"I Am tHe ARmY gEneRaL", Alex mocks in a batman voice and laughs at how Lucy softens her stance and rolls her eyes and shared a twinkle of her eyes with Lena as an apology, smiling her way as an acceptance to the apology. J'onn pats both Sam and Lucy on their back and to which they grunt back lovingly and Clarke asks to hold the little girl and Lena passes her over, as she plays with his cape and suit. 

"I knew we were soulmates, but this is something else, cutie." Kara says, leaning her elbows on the table, as Lena mimics her, inches apart and breathes out, "This is as good as it gets, even for me." Kara snorts and pulls Lena by the shirt hem for a kiss and Lena leans back, pulling Kara with her by the cape clasp to the Kryptonite room. 

They skip to the room, blasting it to 50% on the green glowing transmitters and Kara opens her mouth to ask something but instead, Lena kisses her and slips her tongue inside while gripping the cape to lean down and Lena straddles her on the platform. Kara tightens her grip on Lena's shirt and dances her tongue with Lena's, their moans match, and _Rao, I don't know who craved this more._

Lena's back hits the platform in about 2.4 seconds as she wraps her slim and longer legs around Kara's pelvis as she juts her hips up at the same time and both of them come up for air, mouths planted in a silent scream from love and passion, and Kara kisses her again, scratching her blunt nails against Lena's skin under the tank top until goosebumps rise and scatter against her skin and she freezes the moaning and grinding, and so does Kara.

Kara spreads her legs wider, and fixes Lena's hand weaven hair that was spread across Lena's face, "We don't have to do anything right now, hun. And....preferably, not on a concrete platform?" 

Lena grins and trails her hands up Kara's back softly, fiddling with the cape, "I know. Preferably not when I'm in a DEO Hospital gown and when I'm the top...?" Lena grins wickedly while Kara clears her throat, redness creeping up her neck to her ears. Lena laughs and pulls her closer, sucking her neck and under her ears until she hears little whiny noises and flips Kara, getting up on her feet.

Kara gets up too, still flushed by the teasing and is about to ask but Lena steps in front of her, "Teach me how to control my powers? Or temporarily powers??" 

Kara nods, putting the scan down to 30%, positioning Lena in a relaxing standing form, "Okay so, when you touch something, do it with the tips of your fingers instead of your flat palm. Like...that. There ya go! You didn't even push me, see?" Lena places her hand against Kara quick and steady, not even pushing her an inch and she relaxing mess slightly, gesturing for her to start again. 

"When you move, move slightly off the ground about a millimeter so you won't break the ground in surprise or an anxious way. It's like dancing, don't move so quick or you feet will grow heavy and the ground will come into contact. Do a 360*" Lena spins and cracks the ground slightly and blushes but Kara tips her head up, promising she'll help her until she mastered it.

Alex watches from the doorway with a smile, she was like that once upon a time, helping Kara with her powers as children and teenagers, and now Kara is helping Lena, it's almost too cute to interact so she doesn't, walking back to Maggie and Clarke with the children. She walks in and Maggie is showing the boy her phone and his face lights up at the game app that appears on the screen. The little girl is talking to J'onn and Clarke in the fluent Kryptonian language and sees Clarke tear up and thinks, _we're not the last ones_ _anymore._

Dr. Hamilton comes to her about almost an hour later with Lena and Kara, shooing the children to come with her. Alex nods and follows, to one of the bigger DEO Hospital check-in rooms and plops both of them on one table, "Don't worry, kinder, we're just going to do some tests with you two and her. Lena isn't going anywhere." She kneels to the children's eye level and they both nod, squirming slightly. Kara lets them hold her fingers as they draw blood, do reaction and reflex tests as they both flinch when Dr. Hamilton raises her hand slightly, she frowns and hums an Irish lullaby and they calm to the tone and soothing. 

Dr. Hamilton steps out and Alex follows pursuit, and she turns with tears in her eyes and Alex startles, "We have to, do a sexual harassment and assault examination on, on all three." Hamilton's voice cracks on the last word and Alex's eyes blaze with concern and sorrow, not wanting to at all but if she doesn't, _their bodies could be infected, or sore of assault, in particular parts. Come on, Alex, do it for them._

Alex nods as a "yes", and they both step in while Hamilton whispers to Kara, explaining it and asking if she wants to stay in or out, to which Kara nods yes shakily and holds Lena's hand once again. Alex clears her throat trying to soak it all up for later, "L-Len. Ahem. Lena, we, we need to do a sexual harassment and assault examination or example. If we have your consent to do yours an- and, the children also." Her voice wavers but she _needs_ consent, or they could just blow this one off and go back up and let them rest. Lena swells down her throat with sobs for the children but nods as Kara kisses all three of their head. 

Alex nods as she grabs the children, comforting them and Maggie is out of the door, eyes red rimmed too but she and Alex distract them outside the door by babbling and playing with them for a few minutes until Dr. Hamilton gestures as their turn but Alex just holds the boy, holding the back of his head rocking back and forth and _swearing_ to herself to get through this for them. She walks up to the room with Maggie, taking his cute little DEO black sweatpants down and on the table and pulling his diaper down to his own ankles, letting Dr. Hamilton take a few sample swabs then the same to the little girl, both of them squirming then tensing at the same time. 

Dr. Hamilton nods and they both dress them back again, rocking them until their quiet tears stop and suck on their thumbs, clutching to Maggie and Alex's black DEO Suits. Kara sits on the grey and metal chair with Lena in her lap, singing a Kryptonian lullaby and rubbing her back. Alex nods to Maggie, going to their room, and they fall asleep in their cribs right at 2:38 p.m and Alex breaks as she leaves the room, wanting Lillian and Lillian's mules _dead_ , for doing that to such precious human beings and her _family_. Maggie turns her shoulder and Alex just screams and sobs at the same time, in her neck and Maggie taps her outer thighs gently and Alex jumps, trusting Maggie to catch her in her arms and they go to the bunk bed room. Maggie sits in one of the chairs, repositioning Alex and singing Spanish songs and shushes until Alex falls asleep in her arms. Maggie doesn't stop her rocking until she puts her down in the bed, and they both fall asleep of exhaustion and anger, for a _few_ hours at least. 

National City, DEO Main Base

November 24th, 2018

Time on Alex's red fitbit, 3:59 p.m

-

Maggie oofs out a huff as a body collides her, and she turns to see bright blue eyes and long brown hair on her stomach, a little boy waking her up and Alex. She brings him down onto the mattress and he squeals slightly from the interaction of being smooshed in the middle of both of the adults. Alex is pretend sleeping but cuddles up close to him anyway, her fingernails graze his shirt and belly but he muffles his giggles by putting his mouth on the mattress and Maggie smirks at him. 

"Uh oh....what do we have here? Is it...this?" Maggie says in a teasing voice, and grabs both of arms, keeping it above his head and still muffled his laughter and Maggie nods to Alex, 

Alex picks her head up and crawls her fingers from his legs to his armpits ghostly, "Uh oh...." Her fingers lift his night shirt up softly and blows a raspberry on his smooth belly, his eyes snap open and laugh out in huffs, "N-No! It! It, tickles!!" 

Maggie laughs along with them, and as he squirms his hands free but Maggie is stronger and blows a raspberry on his neck, all three laughing and she lets his arms down finally. They lay, still laughing and until he says, "Mommy, said ice cream! From you!" He points to Maggie and she laughs, pulling both of them up, from the bed. Then she freezes. _Who's_ _mommy_? _Lena_?!

Alex must've seen her face and they walk out quickly to Lena and Kara, whose playing with the little girl also, 

"Who wants ice cream???" Kara's head perked up as Lena laughs but the little girl frowned, "Whats that? You mean with the poison again?" 

The room silences until Lena perks up and grabs her while kissing her head, "No, not that, sweetie. I used to have it TOO, the poison. We don't have to eat that anymore!" 

Both children still looked spooked until Clarke and Lois walk in, with tubs of ice cream and spoons, all with smiles. _How domestic, they have come from._

Kara hugs both of them, but the children hide in Lena's neck, shy, then Lena hands them a spoon and demonstrates how to eat it. The little boy eats and sits with Maggie, liking the vegan ice cream better, and Maggie asks him more about his....stay, with "Miss Luthor."

He shrugs, "They only fed us three times in seven times they grabbed us." Maggie nods sadly and asks more, about "Miss Luthor".

"She was mean. She was mean when she hurt Mommy. But the man was mean-mean too." As he grumbles around his spoon and his eyes blaze red, and Maggie rubs his back until they turn light blue once again. 

He puts the spoon down, and turns his head to Alex, "Did you find the others?" 

Alex looks at Kara worriedly and calls J'onn in at the same time, "What others? Were there more of you?" 

Both the little girl perk up too, "Yeah! J.J!" 

Lena makes eye contact with Maggie and shrugs, "I've never seen any others there expect the guards and the day before you guys came, expect these two..."

The little girl pats Alex's leg, "No! We have to, Jeremiah Jr. is there! Miss Luthor said that by the ocean!" 

Both J'onn and Alex tense at Jeremiah's name, "There...are other children? Expect you? And your brother?" 

Both children nod and babbles, Maggie writes down their every word and supposedly, the docks by National City Bay, by the old warehouse there, they remember being moved from there and Maggie nods for anything more they remember and see anything. Alex hugs the little girl until she huffs about eating the rest of her ice cream and Alex sniffles and laughs, letting her go. J'onn moves out of the room, ordering two teams and Superman to do a city sweep and check out the old bay warehouse, suspected where abandoned children are. 

Since Maggie, Alex and Clarke leave, Lois stays, playing with the children as Lena naps for a few hours. Lena wakes with green eyes staring back at her and she laughs as she pulls her in for a cuddle. They relax as the little boy runs around with Lois, playing with airplanes and cars toys. The little girl wiggles until Lena let's her sit up, and she does also, 

"Mommy?" Her voice pokes out and Lena's heartbeat picks up happily and she smiles, "Yes, sweetheart?" 

"What is my name?" Her voice trembles but waits for an answer and both Lois and Lena look at her, sadly but Lena perks up and ruffles her blonde curls, What would you like it to be?" 

Her gummy smile is back, "I can?!" 

Lena smooths her hair down still and kisses her head, "Yes. Some people name their kids after someone, so, so, special to them!" 

"Who's your mommy?! Is she special to you?!" Her child asks her and she freezes but then smiles fondly, "Her name is Eliza. She's very special. She would love to meet you and your brother and- Oh shit."   
  


Lois smirks up from the floor, "She doesn't know yet, does she?" 

Lena has a hand over her mouth, eyes wide with tears of happiness, she never thought she'd see Eliza again but laughs, _oh my god, Eliza will freak out she has grandchildren_.

Both her and Lois laugh as Eliza plays with Lena's hair and necklaces, until the DEO RED ALERT Alarms blare and the little boy tosses Lois on the bed, mid air but so very gently, and he runs to lock the door and pull the blinds down in the windows as Lena pulls Lois on the bed, gesturing the little boy to come to her but, _quietly_.

The door slams open, and the little boy lasers the door until they all see four other children in Clarke's, Alex's and Lucy's arms.   
  


One boy in Alex's arms jump down, to the little boy and they hug, despite him in a blanket and cry, never thought they'd see each other again despite the fucked up situations, they're bestfriends and maybe even brothers. The little girl jumps down from the big hospital bed and two little girls meet her in the middle, all falling on their knees but hugging so hard and tight. Alex wipes her tears at their interactions, Kara kisses Lena's forehead and all six of the children, babble fluently Kryptonian then switching to Russian then to Irish. Jeremiah Jr. hits the little boy, "Tag!! You're it!" And then it hits them, they float around the ceiling, playing and laughing together. 

Kara and Clarke have tears in their eyes, and lip trembling, 

_We_ _aren't so alone anymore._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When Lena & Maggie spoke Spanish,  
> "Hold into the ride, motherf*cker"  
> "You got that right."  
> "Hey, you're the new Guardian! Pew Pew"  
> "Don't refer me to my ex!"


	6. The Kiddos and Questioning True Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The DEO Team and SuperFam discover and test the children of their knowledge and abilities. Lois defends, and J'onn has to pay a price while Kara and Lena go through tension from the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The kids are so cute. (Yes, they will all have permanent powers, including Lena.) Angst and comfort in this one, y'all.

National City, DEO Main Base

November 25th, 2021 

Time on the DEO Oven Clock tab, 9:37 a.m.

-

would you let go, just to experience the wind in heaven,

or would you hold on and crawl back in hell for her...

-

The oven beeps as the reminder and Lena startles lightly, sending her nerve system off and her heart starting rapidly again. She groans, taking out the glass dish out of the oven door, slipping the cooking muffin gloves off on the cool marble counter. Stacking the sausages on grey glass plates, flipping between pancakes and the scrambled perfect yellow eggs and pouring the dark rich coffee in different several coloured mugs. Her hand wavers a bit by doing all, her strength and invisibility almost kicking in until she grabs a hold of herself and relaxing. She smiles at her profession of cooking skills still, since....then. Two arms wrap around her slim waist and tangle in the red apron strings while kissing her neck nape, since her hair is up in one we bun since the early shower, two hours ago. She smiles and leans backward, giggling as the kisses get more frequent and softer, a somewhat ticklish sensation. 

"Smells delicious. Want me to place the plates on the table? Or not yet?" Kara asks while letting her go and pausing, looking at her free makeup face and red face from the oven heat by standing over it, for too long time. Lena nods after taking a sip of dark coffee, "That'd actually be wonderful. Thanks." 

Plates clatter on the long wooden table, as well as coffee mugs placed by specific plates, (Nia hates sugar in her coffee, Lucy hates eggs, but Alex loves extra pancakes so she has to work deliberately and softly.) Speaking of specific food and drink orders, none no of what the children like, the twins like DEO cafeteria food (Not the greatest but go figure), so they'll be trying anything for them, food, clothes and supplies or anything. Kara cuts the children's pancakes in small squares and calls everyone in, J'onn, Clarke and Alex carrying all children and most are still sleepy. 

Kara reaches for the twin boy, kissing his head and sitting him on her lap, teaching him how to use a fork, "What is that?" 

Kara looks surprised for a split second then remembers, "This is earth food. It's called pan-cake-s. It's good!" She lets him poke a cutted piece and taste it on the top of his tongue and swallows. The children look hesitant, but dig in after some of the adults do, and ask for water instead of "black liquid" to which Lena shows sympathy and knowing but Alex sends a look to her saying she wants to talk about that later.

The children finish, cuddling up close to different adults, even everyone laughing at Lois when one of the boys lean against her chest with his tiny, chubby legs wrapped around her middle, but she holds him tighter and smelling in his baby scent, smiling. Clarke laughs softly while kissing her bobbi pin headed but also ruffling the boys's brunette waves, standing up and going for a city sweep, "just for safe measures, Lois."

Alex and Maggie clean up the dishes and clutter, wiping down the counters with square patterned cloths, and J'onn, Winn and James clean and dab down the kids with antiseptic wipes and also blowing their noses. Little Eliza (or so Lena calls her that!), runs to her hands making "grabbing" hands with big blue eyes and Lena picks her up under the armpits and placing her on her left hip while changing the DEO bed sheets and folding their clothes in the already packed duffel bag that Kara and Alex packed from their apartments, combining. 

"This is probably my favourite view yet." Kara's voice echoes while carrying the twin boy, and Lena blushes under graze and words; Kara can't see her red cheeks but could probably see her reaction by her fast beating pulse, right about now. Almost simultaneously, the children whine to be let down and both women agree, and Lena turns to her shyly, "I think i forgot to tell you last night, but they called me 'Mommy'. Didn't you bug?" Lena says the last words in a "baby voice" but both children nod with smiles, not even hesitating. Lena looks up and Kara looks almost.....invulnerable; Lena's mind steps back, "What is it? The look on your face says something, darling." 

Kara unclenches and clenches her tendons in her arms, controlling herself in the children not to cry or scream, "But...but, you said you didn't want any children? The night that I left...." Her voice trails off; Lena doesn't need any information than that and Ah's. "I-, Well yes. But it seems I changed my mind in important matters. I do apologize for my actions and words, love. I do. I mean, look at them, they're real walking angels and, and I can't let them go just yet..." She gestures to them, both children talking to Kryptonian and giggling towards each other and Kara closes her eyes and nods.

She places her glasses on the table, rubbing her face frustrated, "I know, I know. I just...that was a BIG conversation for both OF us, and it sort of broke me. I couldn't think about kids unless I was thinking about you and I also wouldn't know how you'd be when Lance and Allen came with me, back here. I think we should rethink us. Talk to Alex. and J'onn." 

Lena glances to Kara then back to the worried little faces, and her chin sharpens, "No, I don't think we should. Darling, it'll take almost months to get them into the real foster system, and they won't grow up more "normal" than US. I HAVE to take care of these angels, please understand! I won't let Lillian destroy them even more!" Her voice raises and soon, Kara is yelling and both are giving out frustrated groans as Alex runs in hearing the children's scared whines, "HEY! You two, DON'T. We have an alien outtake near CATCO, and Lena, we should start the tests. Is that all alright?" Both answer, 

Kara does a Supergirl stance, "No, we shouldn't." 

Lena stands in front of her, despite her being shorter than Kara, she still looks as the MOST powerful CEO, "Yes. Just an examination, seeing their abilities and physical features. Come, babies." Both children are placed on her hips in seconds with a kiss on their head, ignoring Kara's face as she walks out to the elevator, Alex, Sam and Dr. Hamilton following. 

The elevator dings out, all three women walking to the room, as Lois and James sit with the other four children, all in diapers and different coloured binkies. The babies smile at each other and Dr. Hamilton flashed a dim light in all six of eyes, do a head fracture procedure (Alex's suggestion, to any environment they could have been in), and do traction and reflexes test.

The youngest, about seven months old , James holds and secured as Dr. Hamilton examines his head and he fusses, and James pats his smooth back, "Hey, hey, hey, hey. Ah, ah, ah. We're just doing this to help you, okay? You're going to be so strong and smart! So, strong. You're probably even stronger than ME!" The baby giggles and touches James's cheek, and both are utterly and completely in love. All smile at the interaction but aren't so surprised with James's kind heart. He places him on the table, putting his binkie around his little lips and he smiles at James the whole time until Dr. Hamilton does a conformation that she's done. The baby leans against James's chest and falls asleep under a minute of his back rubbed and whispers in his ear, James's eyes are wet and conforms in his mind and heart to not let anyone hurt him again. 

Dr. Hamilton steps out for results at a different lab in the building and all are calm and relaxed, holding and walking around the children, soothing after the blood samples, (kids don't like needles, and Lucy learns that quick enough....). Lena keeps fidgeting until Nia puts her hand on her knee and Lena relaxes from her friend's soft move, as her heartbeat slows. The little boy is playing with her necklace, flipping the blue gem up and down, around and Lena answers his unasked question, "Kara gave it to me, baby. It was almost a full year from now, too!" As the boy giggles then her heart soars, "I love her. The same as you, and you." She taps their noises playfully and they go cross eyed, all laughing. 

A few minutes of playing and babbling, Dr. Hamilton steps in with several clipboards, papers and a thermometer. Alex leans her head to the side, and nods. 

Dr. Hamilton clears her throat and clasps her hands together, breathing deeply, "All children are half human AND half kryptonian and another species, but I've never seen it before. Ever. We are all safe and so are they, except, they were made. No walking being, had any of the children like....you know. I'm suspecting that they were made in specific and rare fertility machines, except, they probably stole DNA from the featured aliens in the children. It also suspects that they were skilled to have control of their own abilities, at a very young age or it was mastered in the machines analog when they were made." 

The room goes unnoticeable quiet until Lena asks, "I'm hearing a "but" there..." 

Dr. Hamilton nods, "The only machines like that aren't even released yet, but I did have granted access to study a machine in the future. Mr. Edge and Mr. Lord, have been colliding in on this....set up. But, General and Director, please, do not go on a dead man hunt; think of settling these children first of all. Foster system...or not."

Both James and Lena tug the child in their lap closer to them, all of them thinking.

Nia nods at Dr. Hamilton, wiping her eyes and tugging the girl closer as she smells Nia's sweater.

James shushed the baby as he shifts in his muscular and gentle arms, also nodding and clearing his throat.

Maggie and Alex don't talk, nobody can, but Maggie hugs both of them with dried tears on her faint dimples. Alex squeezes Maggie's hand hard and fixes little Jeremiah's binkie as he's almost snoozing in her lap, aside from her DEO suit, he doesn't even mind.

A cracked voice calls out, "I-, I, maybe Lucy would be better, you know at all thus. One is coming with the Kent Family, though. J-just, when Clarke comes back again." Lucy nods and kisses Lois's knuckle, and everyone looks at Lena.

Lena smiles with nodding her head, clearing her tears and nods, "You're stuck with me, kiddos." 

"Yay!" The girl says out giddily, and it sends them into smiles, laughter and hugs. James tries to put the onsie on the little one but huffs out as he doesn't succeed, so once they all go back up to the floor with baths for the children, food and cribs for a nap, the baby lays his head on James's shoulder, with anything but a diaper on. J'onn meets them while they all step out of the crammed elevator, as Alex talks until she hands him over to Maggie and little Jeremiah pokes her dimples and yawns. 

Three of the children are knocked out in the cribs with their own stuffed animal toy, Clarke and Kara come back in in slacks, button ups and their hair fixed with both arms filled with bags of food and groceries. Lena smirks at how she thinks she looks but doesn't dare to make her eye contact at all, while Alex sees her face and gags while Maggie nudges her shoulder and laughs. They sit the food up as breakfast and Kara sits with Lucy and Lena talks to Sam while moaning about how good it is to have Chinese dumplings while Kara hears it and chooses to ignore, not that it's that easy of course.

"Why don't you sit with her?" Lucy asks, gesturing with her with chopsticks in hand and mouth stuffed with chew main, as Lena blushes. 

"She's talking with Lucy. And the dumplings are over here." Sam piped up and Lena is grateful, so grateful.

Kara's face heats up in seconds and clears her throat, rapidly gesturing she has to go to the bathroom and Lena sighs, taking a sip of Sam's beer. She doesn't think she could go back to her wine as she loved it, but this'll have to do. Lucy sighs and slams her hands down, startling everyone to look at her, "Do NOT give up her, Luthor. I'll kick her and your ass. I swear to go-" 

Lena breathes through her noise and breaks, "OKAY. Okay! Just...okay. I won't. Just, don't, okay? I'm just trying to be strong for the twins right now. They need me." 

She slams her chair back to the far wall breaking the chair legs, and slapping her napkin down next to her almost still full plate, walking to the door and the other staircases, all the way to the roof. Her bare feet stomp and she utterly breaks as tears leave her green pupils, regretting about fighting with Kara. She sits on the roof edge, what seems for hours as the sun shines across her face, orange and red all around; the door opens and she braces herself to fly off not even wanting to talk to anyone. God, she's a fool, in love. A hand holds her shoulder back, stopping any movement for her to make and she sees Alex, sitting down next to her with a plate of food and she snorts, at her sisters affection and irony. 

Her eyes land across the landscape for what seems the millionth time in the hours she's been up here, "I'm not hungry. Just...just go away. Please." 

Alex nudges the plate to her and she grabs it in one go, huffing and glaring. Alex laughs loud, "Oh, you're so stubborn. You need almost 10,000 calories, for what seems a newborn Kryptonian. Eat. And no, I'm staying here until you tell me what's wrong because earlier, you two were vibrating with tension and she's been trying to get the twins down again for a nap." 

She smiles at her children's need for her, takes a few big bites and swallows, "I told you about the fight we had before she left, that night. She didn't agree to keep the children, but I will. They need me and I need them. I can't sit here and watch them go to the foster system, alone. I'm their mother." 

Alex nods and kisses her sweater padded shoulder, "I know. But you can't run anymore, okay? It's been hours, up here. Clarke could hear your heartbeat but the children knew you were under stress, which made them stressed. It seems the doctor or whoever, made them, put them as biological and physiological, to any close ones of theres." Lena nods through tears and collapses in Alex's shoulder, sobbing.

"Oh, oh, okay. It's okay. Shh, shh. Clarke is talking to Kara. Shh. We need you back, okay?" Alex tilts her chin up with a hand, and Lena nods, wiping her stray tears.

"And we need you because I won't want to eat greasy food for dinner, again." Alex nudges her and Lena laughs while showing her dimples. 

"There's that smile." 

Lena pffts and twists her head away while Alex pinches her cheeks playfully, helping her up from the concrete roof and down to the rooms again. Lucy is wringing her hands nervously and opens her mouth to speak but Lena hugs her hard that they levitate off the ground, "Thank you, Luce. I really, really needed that. Thank you." Lucy smiles at her and pats her ass lightly towards Kara and the several cribs with the WhiteSound Machines playing irish lullabies. 

Kara turns swiftly to the sound of her feet walking hesitantly but smiles, looking a little broken but sated, again. Lena smiles back, and the little boy reaches for her as his cheeks red and eyes puffy from the crying. Kara turns the machine off, and Lena sings in her own voice, as he falls asleep and limp in her arms, she puts him down, brushing his hairs back on his forehead. Kara turns and their heads lean together, just breathing, just living, just together. Lena wipes her cheeks and stares into the blue, the blue of out of this world (No pun intended) and her nails drag back and down on her exposed neck, goosebumps slowly and excitedly appearing, Lena's lips show her teeth then Kara slowly leans in, almost reashowing their first kiss in Kara's apartment. Lena leans in, her lips almost dancing with Kara's pink ones and drags away, panting. 

"So, am i forgiven?" Kara smirks down at her as Lena snorts, turning and pushing her one step at the time out and closing the door softly, grabbing a grey baby monitor. Lena slams her to the wall, cracking the concrete while Kara groans with her bones creaking and exhilaration, it attracts several DEO Agents, including J'onn. 

Lucy pokes her head out at the sound and howls, "Get a room!" 

Kara flips her the bird while caressing Lena's back, up and down then moving her hands in small circles. Kara flings her to the elevator, crushing the button and breaking it then her hand getting dragged up the staircases, hearing both Alex's and J'onn's fading groans because of the broken elevator and wall structure but neither can help or stop. They reach one of the highest and emptiest floors, and they both smile wide at each other and both pounce with super strength, flight and love, all together in one move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe, ur welcome.


	8. A Crash Button, iPads and Babysitting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena get up to no good, Winn and Maggie spoil and babysit the kids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Literally an hour after I posted the last one, two requests asked if I could do the "sex scene" with SuperCorp and both wanted fluff with Maggie. Oops.

National City, DEO Main Base

November 25th, 2021 

Time on the CATCO Media Billboard, 6:47 p.m

-

tomorrow night, i'll probably call a cab, 

show up at your door, 

love you in the night time, 

what if we're wrong? what if we're right? 

with the chances, better or for worse, 

-

J'onn shakes his head as he sees the two girls running up the stairs, giggling and panting. He turns to Alex who just rolls her eyes at the same time as he snickers, "You have to admit, they're pretty cute...among the destruction and eagerness." 

Alex shakes her head, " Pfft. I will not agree, on that one. Sir." 

Alarms blare near the comms and computers as he and Alex rush over, as Winn starts talking, "It's the old beat up safehouse, on 29th and 2nd street towards the winding roads. I'll call a team in, and check the security cameras, let's just hope they work, AHA, they do! One more seconddd-Oh, my god. Cancel the team and I'll turn the alarms and security cameras off." He clears his throat and turns absently pale. 

J'onn and Alex both frown at Winn but turn down to see what the cameras show and freeze. Lena and Kara must have remembered where it was and stopped there; windows and walls are already have broken and as the door hinges are completely taken off, with so much strength that it looks like a wild animal ran in through. Alex groans longer than called, "dramatic" but somehow it's necessary, "Those assholes. They'll wreck the whole thing, doing....that." She mutters and J'onn nods, "Well it is beaten up and not scalable, we stayed there for a few hours in a mission. I doubt we'll want it back for protection after they leave there. Winn, curt the warrant and put it up for sale. But, on the NCPD's name, I hear it's budget is lower nowadays. I'll be in the gun shooting range, tap in if you need anything" He lays his hand on both Winn's and Alex's shoulders before turning to the stairs.

Alex shakes her head, fondly smiling at how Lena and Kara finally made up from their fight earlier today. She does paperwork next to Winn's desk while listening to his music humming softly in the speakers. Her earpiece buzzed as it connects to her Iphone, and she taps it once, "Danvers." 

Maggie chuckles through while pressing her ear to her shoulder, shifting her bike's gear on as the engine revs loudly in the parking lot and it's almost perfect music to her eardrums. "Hey sweetie. I'm just leaving the station, Sam was grabbing some groceries to cook if Lena doesn't come in time....No pun intended." Alex groans and slams her head in the desk as a response, "Shut up. Get your ass over here, I'm lonely and bored."

Maggie smiles and blinks her eyelashes, "Yes, Agent Danvers. Be there in ten." She hands up, slips the helmet on and drives toward the DEO Parking lot.

Alex rolls her eyes at her fiancé but smiles excitedly, she hadn't seen Maggie since before lunch. She's so in love, she thinks it's crazy, herself. Winn looks over and gushes, "You're such a sap. What are you naming your kid...? If you don't mind me asking?"

Alex slaps his fingers lightly, teasing, "We were going to go with Jeremiah Samuel. Samuel was Maggie's grandfather as a kid, and they had a good bond so she likes that. It's a nice name combination, but we'll call him J.J for short. Or J. He's just turning one in a couple weeks, so whatever he likes." 

"Aww! I like that name! You're going to be great moms. Even with your imaginary dog, Al." Winn says, wriggling his eyebrows, Alex turns to say something but Maggie walks by, ruffling his hair and messing the hair gel up, "Oh shut up! Gertrude is very real, thank you very much. Go chill with your boyfriend." 

Winn turns multiple shades of red, "James isn't my boyfriend!!" 

Both Maggie and Alex smirk, "We didn't say, James, did we?"

Winn opens his mouth several times, trying to find ANY comeback but nothing comes and his face is annoyed and blushing, striding to the bathrooms to fix his messed up hair that Maggie smooshed. Alex slaps her knee, laughing while Maggie smirks, cockily. She makes grabbing hands for Maggie and she leans in, planting a kiss and hugging her shoulders, resembling a monkey. Maggie tightens her grip hugging her back and she feels a poke on her leg, as she looks down. 

Little Jeremiah Samuel is holding his stuffed turtle in the crook of his elbow and his binkie bobbing up and down, only wearing a soft longsleeve sleeping shirt and diaper, clearly waking up from his afternoon nap, and still looking for sleepy cuddles. His light grey eyes blink at his mother's, and smile at them. "Come here, baby. Mama just got here!" Alex hoists him up softly on Maggie's thighs and he curls forward on her exposed chest from the red low cut shirt, looking for comfort. Alex smiles at them, getting a picture without the two even noticing and saves it has her Iphone home screen, and trails her nail against his crinkly foot, as he flexes his toes up adorably. Maggie chuckles softly as he turns away from the light tickles on his soft feet and asks, "No pants, el cielo?" And he frowns and shakes his head.

Both Maggie and Alex laugh at that, they learned how J.J hates other clothes than a shirt and socks, crawling around fast the DEO floors, trying to run away from getting his diaper changed. Maggie leans forward then backward, repeating it again and again, until Jeremiah unexpectedly sleeps again, "This kid is like a pillow." Alex grins, putting her pen down again, "Well....we don't know how long they actually slept in the warehouses and deserted places where that mongrel kept them, so it's actually kinda good." 

Maggie nods and jumps a little, "Oh! I almost forgot! My boss wanted me to receive consent on going forward of Lena Luthor's Captured Case Mission but I keep calling it LLCCM. Since I'm the Captain and you're the Assisting Director of the "FBI", soooo....." Maggie gestures her hand, and Alex kisses it, "Yes. I consent. It'd either be me, J'onn or both in the room, though, you can choose. Or also, Lena could choose. Fill out the paperwork that J'onn gives you and we could concede whenever Lena chooses." 

Maggie nods through and looks around the connecting hallways, spinning her chair around again to Alex, "Uhhh, where did Lee go? Oh god, did Kara and her make up or no? Spill, baby." Alex groans as her cheeks fade pink, "Yes, they made up. I talked to the both of them and they left to go on some wild sex adventure in one of our old safehouse." 

Maggie laughs hard, until her eyes widen, "But they can control their powers right? Kara is an old pro, but seeing Lena after what, 7 months? And Lena is like a newborn vampire, but as a Kryptonian. Oh gosh, Alex, what if they actually hurt each other...." 

Alex pursues her lips while thinking the calculations and odds with rights, and- "I don't think so, no. They will break walls and shit but I don't think each other...." 

"OW FUCK!" Kara's voice shrilled while Lena pulls her head back, tangling her slender fingers in the curls as she sucks along the left side of her neck, making wet noises purposefully to tease Kara all she can, right now until Kara slams her back on the sodden and wooden planks, supposedly called a floor, and flicks her tongue up like she's eating an ice cream cone while Kara tries to flip them but Lena doesn't budge an inch while Kara huffs but also moans, can't deciding which one. Lena huffs a breath out in her ear column, making Kara shift her shoulders, trying to squirm, "You're a goddess on earth, you know that right?" 

Kara flipped them in the dry wall, going through about four other rooms until she realized those were stories and that they were upside down. Kara shrugged and slammed Lena to the wall, knocking dirt, concrete chunks and piles all over them but neither cared, it was getting steamy. One of the pipes burst above them, sending warm water on them, soaking them and Lena hit Kara's calf, falling on top of her, pinning her arms up not even letting Kara squirm. 

Kara turns her head to the side, away, blushing until she lifts her head up an inch as Lena kisses her, sucking on her bottom lip, then her teeth pull together, biting it once and tugs. Kara leans forward, following Lena's movements until Lena fully straddles her hips and puts a hand on her chest, pulling herself off to let Kara breathe. Kara DOES need to breathe but not from the lack of exhaustion but as the most beautiful woman she sees, on her hips, trailing them in circles on her pelvis and she whines, long and high pitched. 

"Let me hear you, baby. Let's let National City hearing you, getting wrecked by a Luthor. W-would that make you happy?" She says by trailing her fingers up, along the top of her ribs, near her armpit dips, then back down to her hips. Kara whines again, can't even remembering her own name except Lena, Lena, Lena, it's like mushed as jello and planted as indestructible nails in the middle of her mind. Lena grabs her arms and brings them down, placing them beside her middle and hips, and scoots up a few inches, trapping her, and she allows and loves it. Her arms flex accidentally and Lena tracks her bellybutton with her light nail as you giggle at the expected tickling, 

"You're all trapped. So, so, so, helpless....You are all mine. After seven months, a girl misses her girlfriend...your pussy....your perfect tits....and god, your abs. They're made of the gods. Literally. And you, are all mine." Lena scratches and trails her nails against your belly, as you laugh and moan slightly through her talking and movements. You try to flip your hips up, noticing you and your pussy, but she pushes them back down and fits while rocking her finger back and forth, scolding you. And you like it. 

"May I take your clothes off? I can stop whenever you'd like, just say so, okay?" She turns soft and you nod rapidly, itching your pants off already, eager.

Lena unbuttons, flicks the zipper down as you lift your hips up, both boxers and slacks come off as you curl your feet up at the ankles to slip your socks off, and you kiss her. You kiss her for every argument, fight, fuck, laugh, and smiling moments you have in your own soul with her and you almost sob in her heated mouth. She pulls back, wiping your tears, (huh I guess I did) and kisses your lips again, again and again, until your tears subside for now. You lift your arms and she takes your buttons off, one by one, then slips it off as the sweater comes right after and you cry out of pleasure and fearfulness. 

She stops as she moves to take your bra off, flings it to the pile of clothes and shoes, and tilts your chin up, "Do you need a yellow? Tell me, baby." 

You shake your head, holding her neck and back and hands tighter as the adrenaline and anger fades right here, right now, "No! N-no, I-I, al-almost l-lost you! I almost did. And-and, it's setting i-in, just-, kiss me? Please? I don't ever want-want to go again. Or-or, you. Or, our kids. Please, baby. Please." You sob in your throat at the last word and she allies with you, holding your shoulders and kissing your lips with more love than lust. 

"Your adrenaline lasted longer days than I remember, love. It's okay, we are not going ANYWHERE, Zor-El. No where. What do you want? Or nothing at all?" She asks while taking her own clothes off fast, in case you need skin-to-skin contact as a comfort, and you hold her tighter from her reassurance and soft check ins. You nod, "Please, please. I-I, almost los-lost you, just please, feel me-" 

She places herself floating above you and cuts you off by kissing your cheek, "Okay, okay. I got you. I am RIGHT HERE. Just tell me to stop or slow down, if you need it. Or a yellow, okay?" 

You nod, scrabbling on her back and now toned shoulders, holding her hair in your hands as she scoots a little down, mouth almost touching your breasts, you choke out on a please that comes out but instead you grunt and moan as she licks around your areolas, along the sides agonizingly slow, and back up to your shoulders, beginning to form sweat there, pooling. She smirked, knowing Kara watched her in awe and love, as Kara bit down on her shoulder. Jesus, Lena hadn't seen that sight in what seemed centuries, and the sight was torture that her arousal kicked in slowly between her legs. She continued down to her breasts, trailing light red hickies and wet kisses, calculating to bite soft enough so her super strength wouldn't kick in. She dove like a bird in the air, reaching a nipple; hearing her lover's breathing stutter like an old car and she swirled it around purposely on the pink circle then flattening her tongue like a board and sucking in the tip. Kara's back snapped up fast like a bow, and holding Lena's hips and ass, as she bucked until Lena let it go with a wet pop, then turning to the last one and doing the same. 

Lena did LOVE to tease but it was taking a littleeeee long so she squeezed Kara's hand then got a squeeze back as a confirmation, and trailed to the slightly sweaty and ravishing and, she had in three inches of her face. She took a gentle bite of an ab then licked around the outside, ridges and bumps of valleys. Her tongue reached the strain of the abs 'V' shape and floated down, to Kara's wet and almost red pussy, from all the teasing and delaying, she figured she had enough. There was ALWAYS time for more once they left the DEO. 

"Still okay? Want me to keep going?" She heard, asking Kara, 

"Yes, yes, yes. Go, go, please!" Kara moaned while slightly pouting at the teasing 

She slid her fingers softly and carefully, feeling the bare skin and skin waved of her pussy, "Jesus, you're soaked. Fuck, baby." 

Kara nodded while biting her inside cheek while huffing out, "For you. Only for you." 

Lena trailed her hand, soothing Kara's cheek until she licked her thumb, protesting for her to start again, to go more, and to just love her. Lena twirled her two fingers by pulling Kara's nipple towards her and she cried out at the same time as she entered her with her index and middle fingers. She pulled out softly then in again, trying to find a gentle and fast rhythm. 

Kara didn't even have a BDSM Gag on and she isn't even making noise, her chest heaving down and up, but her mouth contracted open as her eyes squelched shut, letting more tears fall. As Lena curled her fingers a few times to find the soft spot, Kara yelled and literally floated off the ground as she yelled, sighs and high pitched moans as Lena smirked, twisting and moving her fingers in several positions. 

A snap and water flew over them again as a part of the ceiling fell through all of their pushing, shoving and pinning each other, warm water sprayed on Kara's breasts in one go as Lena let another finger slip in and she suspended in air and time. Lena hadn't meant to come, she just felt Kara's orgasm passed through her soul to her own body and up and down, like a weird but pleasuring sensation. Kara's abs and toes reached and tensed, switching spots, her muscles in there quivered like a feather and sucked absently on Lena's shoulder but neither minded or realized it. Kara patted her shoulder as Lena pulled her fingers out, breathing breathlessly and heaving, and Kara felt lighter than anything, than before. Once Lena turned to face her and her body, she kneeled her forehead with hers, just in the moment.

"You were so good. You did so good. My precious doll...." Tears flooded out of Kara's eyes then so did Lena's, laying in the cracked and damp floors. They kissed each other's foreheads, face and lips. Kara twitched her head as a suggestion but Lena smiles at her, "No, baby, I'm good. Dr. Hamilton said in a few weeks, letting the IUD rest after the sexual examination and kit, okay? I love you. You were so good." 

Kara nodded and looked around, walls and the ceilings had huge chunks in them, the water was parsing down, and they had dust all over them, but Rao, was it worth it. She laughed as playing with Lena's hair on he bare shoulder and chest, "Alex is gonna be pissed."

"Unc'! Uncle, J! Again, again!" James laughed as the twins played with him, setting them on his shoulders and playing as Supergirl through the city, it was ironic though, any of the children didn't and wouldn't know for awhile their aunt and mother was a superhero. Maggie and Alex walked back in the room, they went shopping for better toys and blankets. They put it in the counter as Jeremiah crawled over to them, fast as he could, squealing. Maggie laughed and spun him around, just to hear his giggles once more. The twins wobbled over, "What's that, auntie?" Alex leaned on her knees, and explained all the toys and if they wanted to pick their blankets, "And, this, is an Ipad. It's a toy too. We got four, we didn't know how much to get, so. Here, you can watch a movie." "What's a movie?" The boy asked. Maggie stopped spinning and stared. "You've NEVER watched the Home Alone movies?! EVER?!" James watched then heard his baby whine in his crib as he cradled his head and lower back, "Mags! Shh, Haha! Remember.....?" Maggie nodded, "Ohhh, yeahhhh....Well little one, we're going to show you. So much things. You might love, or hate some, but that's cool too." The girl furrowed her eyebrows, "Why Jeju hate Mommy?" James swallowed then cough as well as Alex glares then led, "Sometimes, hun, we fight. Not punches, but talking. Your moms don't hate each other, they just had a fight. It's okay, bug." Maggie let Jeremiah crawl on the soft rug, to the the other babies, "You have a name for him, hun? He's a cutie." She dragged her finger on the baby's cheek and James smiled and let Maggie hold him. "Yeah. I was thinking, Jamie Denny. Winn suggested Jamie and my brother, he passed away as kid in a freak accident so, I just thought that it would be nice. It's cute, Jamie Olsen." He said, watching Maggie rock him slightly, "Oh, that's beautiful. You're so beautiful, Jamie. Yes, yes, yes you are." She cooed while smoothing the brown hair down. He smiled and checked on the other children, checking their diapers and temperature. James heard laughter howls, shrieks and slight yelling and sat them down in the play room with their cousins, and looking out of the door seeing Kara snd Lena smiling happily, walked in, soaked and limping but neither looked like they cared. James found it funny, he dated both women then both are together now, funny how life works like that. James was truly happy for both, as his bestfriends. 

Alex scolded them with an index finger until Maggie dragged her away, demanding her and J.J cuddles, apologizing playfully. 

Both women went to the eating room, as Lucy and Winn sipped beers just chatting. Lucy smirked then frowned a slight bit, "Can you two go shower? I don't want it smelling like...that. Oh and check in on your kids too,-" Lena and Kara supersped by showering separately, and cleaning up, then walking back in, one parent holding one, coming back in the room, about thirty seconds after the words came out as Lucy's mouth and she groaned, "I forgot you two can do that now! Christ, you children." 

The twins hugged both of their mothers back, breathing in their fresh wet hair and smell, as they sat down with soppy cups and a bottled water for each other. They made eye contact and Lena spoke shaky and shyly,

"So I was thinking, we could name her, Elizabeth Alura? She suggested it herself, and she's expecting but also a little shy to meet Eliza. If, I mean, if it's cool with you too, you know! I like it but,-" 

Kara put a finger to her fast lips and sighed with a smile, "I really like it too. I do have a name for this little bug here, I was thinking Kierath Alexander. For your mother, Kieran and for Alex. I, I thought a lot today but there's also a lot of different names too." 

Lena's eyes watered, knowing how Kara listened and held Lena, crying for her own birth mother. She nodded while her face split into a grin, "Mama would have loved it, Kara. Thank you. Thank you. And Alex will too, of course!" They both laugh and kiss their temples then the children's different hair coloured curls as they finished the warm milk and walk to the room. They put the WhiteSound Machine on, seeing the other four children sleeping in cribs with lots of pillows, blankets and toys in each crib. They curl into the blankets and yank onto their own plush animals and smile sleepily.

They walked back to the rooms, seeing Clarke and Lois, chatting and cooing over their baby, as Nia and Lucy fix their baby's diaper on the changing table, "Oh, sorry, are we interrupting a moment? We can le-"

Lois looks over and smiles, "No, no, come. Come meet your nephew. We were thinking, Jaxton Mackenzie. Jaxton for Jax-El and Mackenzie for my grandfather. We both thought it was a nice combo." 

Both Kara and Clarke sob on a child, getting their ancestors name passed down. They coo and giggle at Jax, squirming and yawning. 

They walk over to Lucy, Nia and Sam to the changing tables, "Hey you two. Umm. Lena....?" Nia leans in and fixes a piece of hair to the left a few inches, and Lena does too, "You missed a hickey." 

Sam and Kara have superhearing as they both laugh but Kara just drags her closer to herself, "Sooo, any names? No, yes?" 

Sam and Lucy nod, "We were thinking Quinn Elan. Like Alan but switching it to an E, for the House of El. If, if that's cool." 

Both Lena and Kara raise their eyebrows, "We?" You two?" 

They freeze and splutter so fast, "Oh! Oh? Oh, like, like besties! Best, yes, best friends. Yes." As their cheeks warm slowly as Kara and Lena nod, confused.

Nia rocks the baby, "I was thinking, maybe, Tamara Eleanor? Tamara, is for my mother and Eleanor for the House of El." Kara kisses her forehead and strokes the baby's cheek.

Lena and Sam hug, but Lena barely grips not wanting to hurt her, "Oh come on! You're not even that strong yet, rela-OW! LET GO, OKAY!" Lena laughs, letting go of her grip. Lucy tries to shove her but Lena doesn't budge an inch, raising an eyebrow then leaning down to Lucy's eye level, "Cute. Real cute."

Kara drags her by the hand to the bunk beds room, "All that sex made me fuckin tired. Which side you want to be on the bed?" 

Lena rolls on her back on the right side, demanding Kara to be the small spoon, "Let me take care of you. Sleep, zrheuiao. I love you."

Kara fell asleep the soothing words and warm weight protecting her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "You've never watched the Home Alone movies?! Actually never mind. Here." *tosses an ipad*


	9. Love At First Sight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy and Sam take care of the children for a few days while Alex tests their abilities, Maggie, Clarke and Lena do investigations and little Eliza is the true hero and Alex falls more in love with her niece and children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Lucy are lowkey cute together and I had an anon request to make a relationship of them...

National City, DEO Main Base, downstairs.

kiyoko December 1st, 2021 

Time on the DEO TV, 12:57 p.m

-

Plastic plates and utinsels are placed lightly on the big and wide table, as children are seated in bigger chairs and booster seats, waiting for their sandwiches and juice. Sam cuts Jeremiah's peanut butter and strawberry jelly in diagonal lines and he beams up at her, while kissing little Eliza's pigtails head while pouring everyone's sippy cups, either with milk or different flavoured and coloured juice. Lucy puts Jamie in the booster seat while kissing his cheek softly and turning for her own lunch, with her beer in the cup, and a tuna sandwich with mayonnaise as Sam makes a face, "How can you ever eat that?" 

She looks up from her phone, her gaze tracing back to the kids for safety measures or in case anyone needs them and she raises an eyebrow, "Because, I don't eat so much greasy ass food. Duh." She takes a bite and waves at her face with her sandwich piece, and laughs at her disgusted face but humour is in her eyes, almost wanting to get out _desperately._

Sam cocks her head, studying her and Lucy suddenly feels self conscious and wipes her face quickly, "What? Do I have mayonnaise on my face, or something?"

"No...no, let me." Sam leans forward, caressing her smooth thumb on Lucy's cheek, and sticking her tongue to the edges of her bottom teeth, poking out then moves back when Lucy full on blushes, and leans back while clearing her throat. Sam smirks, biting into one of her pizza rolls and dipping it into ranch, moaning at the taste while Lucy startles into a cough while her eyes darken, stealing glances of Lucy. Lena walks in but stops, tracing her head to the side, suspicious, then worries to the two, 

"What are you two doing? Oh gosh, Lucy, are you okay? Your pulse is spiking!" 

Lena feels Lucy's head and warming cheeks, checking everywhere for injury while Lucy blushes further and squirms out of the caressing and comfort, "N-no! I-,I'm,-"

  
Sam puts down her pizza roll, and raises an eyebrow, "Lucy, are you sure, that you're okay?" And Lucy nods rapidly, letting a cough out as Lena steps back, squinting her eyes until she hears Alexander's voice calling for her and she turns to the table while picking him up.

She twirls him in the air, as his long hair bounce up and down on his shoulders, Lena leans down while making her lips form into a kiss then blowing air on his t-shirt, as he arches his back while squealing, "Mom-Mommy! N-no, don't! Hehe, M-,Mommy!" and tries to push her off as she leans back and her forehead to his, and giggles back. A tug on her sleep shirt is guilty of little Eliza looking up at her with jealousy and pity emerald eyes, and she coos, 

"No need to be jealous, _mo storìn._ Mommy is strong, so she can hold you _and_ your brother! Here, your binkie." Little Eliza plucks it in her own mouth, leaning on Lena's shoulder as Alexander does the same, and Sam scoffs and mutters quietly, 

"Newborn Kryptonian, what _bullshit_. I couldn't even do that..." 

Lena turns, and walks with stride to the women and flicks Sam on the head as Sam yelps as Lena laughs and turns to let the twins down on the ground as she lets the other children down on the floor out of the chairs and booster seats as they coo at her and she kisses all their heads, suggesting to them softly to play with toys or nap. Maggie walks in, kissing Jeremiah's head then the women's cheeks but stopping at Lena, twitching her eyebrow accidentally until Lena sighs and they both walk out as Maggie hands her papers, files and a phone. 

"Maldito blanco los hombres, puede ellos maldito para uno segundous!" Maggie hisses after they walk away from several other Army soldiers and as Clarke ushers them to the empty room and Lena quirks her lips up sympathetically, 

"Contar yo acerca de eso, yo el sesgo pasar espaldo a el trabajo para equellos gilipollas..." 

Maggie barks a full laugh out of her furyness, as a DEO Agent walks by and growls out of his gritted teeth, "We speak English in this country, bitch."

Lena smacks her elbow out behind her, stepping back and he crunches to the ground of the force of her elbow behind her and groans. Lena stands in front of Maggie protectively out of instinct and she spits out, "Mente su blanco el culo usted no para cualquier cosa el de puta!" Maggie laughs at the last word, pointing her finger at the guy while laughing to walk into the room as Lena laughs, following her. Maggie is still laughing as J'onn, Clarke and other DEO Agents fill in the room and Lena grins, shaking her head at herself. J'onn grins at their antics as Maggie sets the recorder on, and Lena looks through the separate files. 

"Your name is Lena Kieran Luthor, correct? You have a billion dollar company, known as L-Corp, an incredible and hardworking girlfriend and reporter, and amazing friends and family, correct?" Maggie says in her NCPD Captain voice and Lena nods, "That is correct, officer. Jess Lu Hoang is running L-Corp since...,since the incident."   
  


"Your mother, Lillian Luthor, she was one of the main suspects in part of the incident that occurred. We had a close call as the NCPD station as CADMUS's organization all over the city, why do you think she settled in a new era, time and country?" Maggie writes down and straightens, 

"Being honest, I don't know. Maybe leading all the stations and FBI off course? I couldn't tell. I knew the people were preparing and moving but I was preparing myself, mentally and physically if,....if anything more major happened?" Lena settles for that answer, gulping.

Both DEO Agents and Maggie pursue their lips, "What do you mean by, _more_ major? Did anything _big_ happen?" 

Lena nods while she breathes through her nose slowly, "Physiologically, physically and mentally, something happened. Several electric chairs, doctors and fertility doctors, physically beating and...and, uhm, a series of sexual abuse and torment. Mentally, I knew someone would help me but, I didn't know when or how, and I was close of losing hope." 

Maggie chokes down tears, she's the Captain acting right now and bows her head until J'onn clasps her shoulder and he sits down instead, "Do you remember anything from the doctors, helpers or anyone else? We have captured Lillian Luthor in custody, jail time has been served since last week but any faces? Any hints?" 

Lena's head pounds and squeezes her eyes shut, trying to think of anything until she does. She grabs the paper and ink pen, sculpturing the men with beards and eyepatches and the Doctor's face. She scribbles the Doctor's face out last second as Maggie narrows her eyes, "Miss Luthor, can you write down that one again? It could _really_ help us find-" The camcorder shuts off as Lena pushes the button, and she scrunched her shoulders up high and shakes her head, "No, No I can't. She saved my life, if she didn't grab me in the room the twins, she gave _her_ life for mine. Lillian's minions probably killed her for betraying. I won't, I _can't_ , she'll go to _prison_ for saving my life. 

Maggie nods and rocks her head back, but her eyes still gloss with slight frustration even though Lena chooses to ignore it. She has to ignore it, this woman saved _her_. J'onn sighs and Lena leans back, "Okay, okay. Let's get back to the questions. Okay so......"

Little Eliza has her ear to the door, listening to her Grandpa J'onn, her Aunt and Mommy. She puffs her lips out, hearing Mommy's voice raise but she leans on the door, listening and waiting. Her bum is getting sore so she crouches up from her green croc shoes as her Aunt Alex's voice is heard with her weird hearing she looks around to hide until she rolls her eyes at herself and goes into invisibility. Her Mommy and Jeju fretted about her and her annoying little brother about their "abilities" but she likes to scare or trick people. And it helps to hide from her Aunt Alex, in times like this. Alex walks past her with a tablet and she steps forward, until Alex sees shimmering on the floor out of the corner of her left eye and grabs her by the waist while she tries to run up the stairs again. 

"Got you, little bug. Hey, turn it off. What are you doing down here? Is Aunt Sam watching you?" Alex places her on her hip and puts the tablet down on the small side table in the empty hallway and she shrugs but points to the room where Mommy is. Alex clicks her tongue and nods while shutting her eyes close, "Babygirl, you can't be down here, okay? No need for it. Come on, let's go. No, baby. Mommy won't like it, her knowing you heard what you heard." 

You wiggle trying to kick in your super strength but your Aunt squeezes your chubby skin above your little knee and your laughter is sealed off since you closed your lips, slightly mad you have to leave Mommy but, Aunt Alex isn't letting you go and you finally shriek with laugher, trying to turn. Once you turn, her fingers are pressed against your belly and you laugh louder until you realize you're in the elevator and you huff at her, still not trying to giggle. She kisses your cheek and walks to the big toy room, setting you down but holding your little wrist,

"Found her by the interrogation rooms. Just try to distract her until her Mommy comes back, okay? No making out." Alex giggles out at the end as Lucy huffs, and grabs Little Eliza, giving her a tablet and she squeals happily, watching Dora The Explorer with your cousins, Eleanor and Jeremiah. Lucy peeks at Sam, who's just about finished cleaning the whole room and bites her lip, just wondering what it would be like to _kiss_ just an _angel_ but also a teaser like Sam, and _god_ -

A hand pats her leg and she looks down, looking at little Alexander, who she calls "Andy" and she crouches down as he pulls out a little grey and white comb with two black hair ties, suggesting shyly and she laughs and sets him on her lap, just starting to braid and comb through his long hair. She hums while doing so and Andy hums back; she finishes and wraps the tie around the end of the braid and it stays in place. Andy stands with support of his hands on the soft mat and kisses her cheek quickly but sweetly as his pale cheeks go a deep red, taking the comb and runs back to his other sibling and cousins.   
  


Lucy beams back at the sweet gesture and gets back up, sitting on the sofa with Sam on the other side, and she sees the smirk, "The kid has a crush on you, it's so cute." 

Lucy chuckles, "Really? I must be really likeable then." 

Sam makes eye contact with her, putting the book down and whispers, "You have no idea, Lane." Lucy's eyes blink with excitement as she tries to say _anything_ but her head is smashed with a pillow as Sam snickers and giggles at her, now frazzled and curly messy hair. She falls on Sam's legs and practically lap, and blows air out at her black curls as Sam smiles down at her, Lucy memorizes her face with every inch and structure and they're both leaning toward each other, inches off. Both hands twitch as Lucy's fingertips go up and down and making circles on her soft arms and shoulders, they both freeze, almost close to panting and-

Lucy's fingers dip over and under her limp arms, tease prodding and tickling both sides of her ribs, "N-No! Sa-Sam, d-don't! Don't!" Her voice travels as a whine and happy giggles come out as well as her hands try to push off but Sam’s legs trap her arms pinning them, and she tries to fling the weight off but Sam's fingers stop and halts at the outie of her bellybutton, _god why did she have to wear a crop top of all days._

_"_ Is, Army General Lane, ticklish? The big, baddie General? How, fucking, adorable." Her fingers dip in the bellybutton then back out, then scitters around the button as Lucy squeals and shakes her head until Sam laughs and lets her go. Lucy flips and scoots back to the other end, fixing her hair and catching her breath to look at the other children, and Jamie crawls to Sam, cooing and shifting his head against her chest, looking for milk. Sam chuckles and walks to the fridge, plopping it in the microwave for moments as she bounces and rocks him, as he finishes the bottle, she pats as a burping station then in his crib for a well deserved nap.

Lucy has Andy on her back, Eleanor hanging off her stretched and toned bicep as Eliza clings on to her leg, giggling. Her pants shift and Sam sees for a split second, _fucking red lace._

_Holy fuck, of Rao. Oh my go-_

"Sam! Help! Help me get these cuties for a diapar change!" She rushed over to picking up Eleanor as she scribbles her fingers over her bottom and belly, shrieking with delight and she places her on one of the changing tables, taking off her denim skirt and switching the diaper out. Sam gestured to the skirt but the girl shakes her head and Sam nods, kissing her little shoulder and plops her on her wobbly toes, gently. It still amazes her to this day how much she doesn't break or wreck things as much as before. After Lena helped and cured her, she was so afraid to even go by her own daughter, but she practised and trusted herself as well. As her mind wandered, she cleaned the play pen of clothes, ripped diaper packaging, action figurines and several lego structures and ripped boxes. 

_Crap, how it already six?_

She turns the oven on, setting the temperature right, digging a cutting board, knives and bowls out, she cuts carrots, celery and onions then placing them in the bowl. She does it many times until the water bubbles over to which she doesn't even hiss painly of the hot water on the big pot. She looks for the spaghetti noodles box and cracks them in half then placing them in the pot, as she starts making the red sauce. Lucy walks in and smiles while sniffing the air, she placed the parmesan cheese, salt, pepper, fills the water pitchers up to the brim, one with lemons and one without. Seventeen plates are placed out for everyone, including J'onn, and puts a set of utensils beside the plates. The booster seats and bigger chairs are set up all alined beside each other, youngest to oldest, except baby Jamie with mushy baby food and warm milk. Lucy is just turning the oven off despite the hotness and huge pot of spaghetti, as Lucy's warm and contended arms wrap around her hips and she leans back, pausing while putting the food on plates. 

"Thank you." Lucy whispers and combs through her auburn hair and Sam purrs, "Anytime, General." Lucy jumps back a few spaces, sitting down as Lena walks in with Maggie, looking a little tired but happy nonetheless. James, Winn and Maggie come with a beer pack but placing it in cups so the children wouldn't be alarmed and exposed to other things like that, despite where they came from. The Kent's and J'onn sit down, chatting and sipping the beer in the glass, as Kara walks in with wet and curled hair, probably just came back from patrolling the city then showering. Lena looks at her softly from her chair, as she kisses Andy's and Eliza's braided hair from Lucy, and sits down between Lena and Alex. 

Sam puts down the last plate, and sits right next to Lucy, surprising herself and all the others as Alex smirks wickedly but hides it while digging into the spaghetti. Food, beer, water, warm milk bottles and random conversations float through the room until around eight-fifteen as Jeremiah whines loudly, catching everyone's attention until Maggie unbuckling the straps and his head in her elbow, resembling as carrying a newborn and walks around the room, soothing him, Lena asks Alex what was wrong, "J just started teething. Wish us luck." She drinks the rest of the beer and washes her own plate before walking around with Maggie, switching places until Maggie finishes her food. 

The main door opens widely, and all eyes look up, thinking it was another DEO Agent informing J'onn or Lucy about something but instead, Maxwell Lord walks in, tux on as hair is slick as water, with two shotguns in one hand and the other one strapped in front of his chest. 

"Well, well, well. Am I late for dinner, Agent Danvers?" He smirks and steps around in front of her, Alex clenches forward, protecting Jerimiah and Maggie, and covers his ears, "Get the fuck out." 

All booster seats and chairs of children are the closest and Kara lurches, reaching for Andy and Eliza, Lena barely catches both of them as their placed in her lap, their glaring eyes threatening Maxwell. Sam and Nia grab the three others, turning so they can't see. Kara smashes him on the door, making it creak and he grunts, "Hey there, Supergirl. Cute ki-kids." She lets go quickly and punches him as an uppercut and her knee leans forward to his crotch as he falls on his knees. Kara kicks the guns backward to J'onn who catches them both easily and she super speeds back to Lena and her children, covering them. 

Sam's hand twitches to her ankle but Alex is faster, shorting a bullet too close to J'onn but just enough to square Max against his collarbone and arm. Max slumps down further, middle fingering Alex limply. Six DEO Agents arrive at the door, all aiming guns and grabs him up, slapping handcuffs on his arms then wrists as J'onn and Lucy follow but Sam holds her arm back, tears forming and she's shaking slightly, "Stay. Please." 

At the same time, Maxwell knocks the Agent down as a headbutt and drags himself right to Lucy, outstretched to the door and Sam, Little Eliza cries out, turning on her invisibility, her super strength kicking in and slams him in the concrete floor, feet away where she tried to push Lucy out of the way, down as she leans over him, her body forms again in their eyes and her eyes blaze red, a fire blooming there. J'onn's hand touches her shoulder, trying to let the Agents usher her out but her hand yanks it off, sending J'onn to the table chair again, and Clarke steps behind her as Lucy screams in pain from Maxwell and Lena yelling at Kara to get her away, 

"Honey, Eliza. You did it, sweetie. But let's the adults take him, okay? He didn't hurt Aunt Alex, she was way faster." He steps over Max's leg as Max shakes from fear of a five year old Kryptonian.

Eliza's tears go silently down her face as everyone watches, her next move. Nobody should ever hurt Aunt Alex or Aunt Lucy. 

Her fists shake with blood pumping in her veins and mind strains as she holds her heat vision back until she can't and she lets go, a punch in his throat already forming a bruise and a fire-forming dent in his suit and neck. Clarke jumps and rolls, putting her body in her lap, trying to calm her as he puts a hand over her eyes and hugs her body, as hyperventilation and adrenaline kicks out of her small son wracking body as many other Agents carry and surround Maxwell to a cement surrounded cellar. J'onn, Kara and Maggie follow, down the stairs and to the basement. 

Alex walks to Clarke and Eliza, until Clarke mutely nods as she sits down on her heels, brushing Eliza's curls behind her eyes and tilting her chin up with a finger and holding her face with one hand and moves one hand down to caress her head and she cries as Andy does at the same time, reaching for her, "Pl-please! D-d, Don't hit me! I-, I'll be better! I-I,-" 

Andy wriggles from Lena and Lena curses super speed and stands in front of Eliza, bowing and tenses his body for the body wracking hit but nothing comes. Both twins open their eyes to their Mommy's and Aunt's teary and sad eyes, "Babies, we would never hurt you, okay? Ever. You were so brave, so brave." 

Alex pulls her nieces face up with her hands and smiles like a diamond, "You saved my life, little star. Come, come here." Eliza jumps in her lap, sobbing freely in her neck as Lena stands with Andy, rocking him in the chair, soothing any fresh and old wounds. As Eliza turns away, Alex holds her on her hip as she almost dozes off in her arms until her Aunt Maggie hugs her hard while kissing her cheek.

Both Lena and Alex walks in circles, hushing and singing softly until she falls asleep from an huge adrenaline rush and hyperventilation. Lena's silent tears drop onto her sweater and looks around the room, the cracked door, Lucy's blood next to the door as feet away and the dents where Eliza almost killed theirs and her worst enemy. Alex notices and rubs her free hand that's not holding Andy and soothes, "Hey, hey, it's not your fault. Little cutie chose to, and she saved all of our lives. Yours, J'onn's and little Jeremiah. It'll be hard and rough after this but this is what we do, we make a plan and help them then upgrade our god dumb security."   
  


Lena laughs loud at the end and kisses Alex's cheek as a thank you, they both walk to the bigger rooms, Alex lays with Maggie with Jeremiah in the middle and Lena spoons Eliza and Andy, covering them with the extra blankets and puts her gun beside the bed on the table, with her black glasses and taking her bun out.   
  


Lucy and Sam strip both of their clothes and their baby's, laying between them as a comfort for all three. A gun is also Sam's pillow. She doesn't think about sleep much, right about now.

  
James strips down to his boxers and socks as he carries Winn to bed and the baby in his arms as he sits in the rocking chair, soothing any stress or nightmares. Jamie falls asleep in minutes of the WhiteSound Machine and James's gravelly voice, cooing at him. Winn rolls over and James doesn't own him, but he is his, and so is this baby, once he saw Maxwell's gun, he decided he will always protect these two. Guardian, or not. 

Lois walks Jaxton around with a binkie as his soft cries abside from a most likely nightmare and she walks to the centre of the DEO and sees Clarke, Kara and J'onn hugging, walking to different rooms. Lois doesn't need super hearing, knowing J'onn is ushering M'gann he is safe after the incident that went viral and she also doesn't need it, as Kara sleeps with her family on the extra big bed. She does need super hearing to hear Clarke shushing snd talking to Jax in Kryptonain. He pushes her to the bed and she crawls under the covers, slipping socks and her tight bra off as Clarke lays him right on Lois's chest as he strips to a t-shirt and boxers, ushering it will be okay and knowing everyone is safe and happy, all to Little El-Al. (Elizabeth Alura.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When Maggie and Lena were talking in Spanish:
> 
> "Can you fucking white men lay off for a few seconds!"
> 
> Lena says, "Tell me about it, I don't think I can go back to work to see those pity assholes...."
> 
> ^^ When the DEO Agent got mad at them for not using English, Lena said, "Mind your white ass, you no for good anything motherfucker."
> 
> Clarke can be a whole ass sweetheart when he wants to be :)


	10. Hot Chocolate and Sacrifices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lord gets interrogated by J'onn while an incident occurs after, while the rest of the SuperFam goes to the National City Park.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tension and comforting fluff...

National City, DEO Main Base

December 2nd, 2021 

Time on the black hand-held clock on the desk, 11:36 a.m

-

"Babe." Maggie hears and tries to ignore it, but her son Jeremiah pops his head up against her chest and coos and almost shrieks, to then she sits up and cradles him, looking up at the person right away with protective eyes and all she sees is Alex. Her beautiful Alex, in a nighttime and sleeping grey tank top with black tight boxers with her brown-redish hair, still looking sexy as hell with the fresh haircut. Alex has her hands on her hips and an eyebrow up, holding the handheld gun in the other hand probably from under her pillow, clearly challenging for an answer. Maggie lets Jerimiah down, exhaling and her throat flutters of excitement and nervousness, "Um, where did you get that, hun?" 

Alex closes her eyes and breathes in for a few long moments, testing her own patience. "You tell me, Sawyer. Can you tell me, why you have a gun under your pillow? For how long?" 

Maggie twitches and fiddles with the blanket hems and smoothing Jeremiah's little curls down as he dozed off again, "......Since Lena and the children came. I know we talked about the night we chose to adopt J, but I just, it's a habit. It's not even the DEO's gun, it's mine! Can I at least put it in the dresser, so J doesn't see it?" 

Alex curls down while sitting down cross legged and fixed Maggie's hair off her shoulders and under her ears, "No, I'm going to keep it. J could have grabbed it while we were sleeping or anything, so this, is your consequences. I'll be bringing your armoury and weapons back to the station, as well as your badge. We're all taking time off this month to teach the children about Hannakuh, Christmas and doing the white people traditions." 

Maggie snorts at the last sentence as she turns her head to the windows and wall, pouting and glaring at Alex. Alex boops her nose as she tries to flex away, the tiniest of smiles escape her but she acts like it wasn't even there in the first place but Alex saw it, "I seen that smile. Come on, let's go get some breakfast. Nia and Clarke were cooking." 

Maggie refuses Alex's helping hand and changes her hair in a low ponytail as Alex laughs loud at her childish ministrations and picks up the dozey baby, walking out of the room and to the breakfast room, a whole hallway down. Maggie rubs her hands down her face and screams frustratedly, annoyed by herself from getting caught. She dresses in grey ripped skinny jeans as well as a tank top underneath a sweater. Not any sweater-Alex's light green sweater, the sleeves are super long on her and it goes near to her knees but she doesn't mind, she's annoyed but won't ever refuse Alex's true love. 

She drags down to the hallway, going straight to the coffee and putting two sugar cubes then stirs it and kissing Jeremiah's and Alex's head quickly but sits on the sofa chair, turning and looking out the large glass window, thinking.

She can hear Lucy ask what's wrong as Alex whispers back and both of them snicker, just creating more of her furyness. Nia finishes the eggs and announces breakfast is ready but Maggie hugs her hard then walks out, going to the Shooting Range on the lower floors, tears in her eyes.

Alex sighs and tilts her head in one hand while rubbing J's back, as her own tears rise but she hides them while sipping her coffee from the black DEO Mug. Lucy's eyebrows go to ironic to sadness, "Hey, she'll be back. If she didn't say much at all, then it's most likely in her head, blaming herself. You said it yourself, she just needs to blow steam off, with bullets and vests." Alex smiles back weakly, feeding Jeremiah little bits of toast and eggs as she eats her own. Jeremiah looks around with blinking eyelashes and his lip trembles, and he gurgles loudly, and Alex sighs, "I know, bud." 

J'onn and Clarke make more coffee as Kara plays with Ellie and Andy, bouncing them in the air and arm wrestling as Lena records on her phone, laughing the whole time. Lois and Lucy try to get Quinn to walk but topples over while giggling. J'onn clears his throat and putting several planners on the big wooden table, catching everyone attention, "Today, we will interrogate or access information of Lord or from him. I had a seal of approval of letting the children and Lena to leave the DEO for a few hours each day or every other day. If that's okay with y-" 

Ellie's happy squeal pierced through the room as Andy and Eleanor fist bump each other and giggle. Lena gasps while laughing at their adorable antics as Lucy bangs the table, saying she wished she had a camera. Lena nods and makes eye contact, saying thank you, with her shining and happy eyes as J'onn looks at the children and smiles. Lois shrieks and tries to jump away at the last second as Clarke picks her up like a fireman while grabbing Jaxton with the other hand, super speeding to the other hallway and everyone can hear their laughter shrieks and giggles. Sam holds Lucy while Quinn is in Lucy's lap and kisses Quinn's hair, stroking his leg as he sucks the almost empty milk bottle and Winn dances around with Jamie as James takes a quick picture, smiling. 

Lena's ear blares and practically vibrating from the DEO system, so much floors down from them at the same time J'onn's and M'gann's watch beeps and Lena puts her hands over them and whines loudly, curling herself in. Andy is alerted from the noise and puts his forehead to hers, as his head twitches and the noise leaves Lena's ears and she looks around then at Andy, smiling at her, and her eyes widen, 

"D-Did he just absorb so-something, mentally?" Is that EVEN possible?" 

Alex shrugs with also wide eyes and laughs at the impossible and Lucy chuckles, picking up Andy and kisses him all over, "Here, cure my PTSD now. Kidding!" Andy giggles back and repeats, "Kidding!" 

"Lucy, don't." J'onn says while also laughing and ruffles Andy's hair while walking out, checking the alarms from the assistant DEO Agents and Comm Agents. 

Maggie walks back in as J'onn leaves, a cup in hand and strapping her holster off and practically throws it on the sodden table as Alex doesn't glance at her twice but clenches her jaw tight, knowing it's beer or stronger alcohol. Maggie does grabby hands at Jeremiah but Alex turns, "No. You're drunk." Maggie laughs while stumbling and Winn barely catches her who almost falls at his fret and he settles her to sit, "He's my son too, Director." 

Andy wriggles from Lucy's lap at super speed but slows and places his forehead to Alex's and she relaxes and settles in her chair from the tight tension almost snapping to Maggie back and Andy goes back to sit with Lucy, fiddling with her short black hair, giggling. Lucy giggles back and kisses his head, "Aren't you such an angel, huh?"

Kara walks back in with J'onn in a button up, hair down in two slow braids and dark jeans but Lena uses her surprised x-ray vision to see her glasses in her front pocket, as well as a wallet. Kara kisses Ellie on the cheeks and Lena on the lips as Andy beams at her, a two teeth smile. Sam gets up and grabs Quinn fast as he tries to crawl away, giggling highly and she changes his diaper in the side of the room while cooing at each other, smiling. 

All babies are changed and fed, waiting in the play pen as the adults dress quickly and apply slight makeup but Lena brings big sunglasses, hiding from the opposed paparazzi at the huge park and Kara giggles. There are six booster seats and three strollers, in Clarke and Lois's hands, Nia and Lena chat and babble while packing up the bigger baby bags with milk bottles, rattles, other toys, an extra pair of clothes for each child, and little food snacks in plastic containers. Alex taps her head to Kara and "oh's" while slipping her glasses on and Alex kisses her temple, switching Jeremiah in her arms, as they slowly start to ache. Maggie stands right in front of Alex, her breathe covered of vodka but three glasses of water are in front of where she was sitting and Alex sighs, and Maggie nods, "I'm okay. I am. Just for a few minutes, please?" 

Alex nods while Jeremiah coos as Maggie talks in Spanish then Mexican, but she lets her carry him all the way to the extra and random DEO SUV. It's red and armoured, James whistles while carrying Jamie and Winn hoots while J'onn partially raises his eyebrows and straps the booster seats in the seats, taking four vehicles for all seventeen people, combined with the children and adults.

Little Eleanor whines and kicks her legs, not even reaching the DEO seat in front of her until Nia tickles her dips of her armpits since her arms are a little stuck by wriggling and she tries to turn to Lois but Lois coos, and squeezes her knees, "Can't hide from us, sweet girl. I'm gonna get you, I'm gonna get you!" Eleanor wiggles back and forth, tickled by both sides and shrieks as Alex laughs as she takes a shortcut to the park, looking in the rear view mirror. Nia stops and kisses her little palm, and doesn't see James take a picture from behind her as James already sent it to her Iphone from his phone data, clicking it off as they drive in the parking lot.

Kara holds Andy on her shoulders, using a little super speed so nobody else sees but both Sam and Lena see it in slow motion, due to Kryptonain genes. Lena holds Ellie's hand as she ruffles with Lenas golden watch and points at the park, "Mommy. Bad." 

Lena turns to shock, Ellie was so excited to come today but also had a million questions about "parks" or other places and Lena answered every single one and explains what to do at specific places, like always stay close at parks, but sit in a shopping cart at the different grocery stores or stay with an auntie or uncle at the DEO. Ellie and Andy were introduced to "Pinky Swear" by Winn and they held out their small pinky to Lena, who incircled hers and kissed her hand at the same time as them. Lena crouched down in her heel boots and stroked her cheek then sipping her jacket zipper up, "What is, baby? Talk to me." 

"Bad men. See. Hear." She taps her ears and Andy perks and slides down from Kara's back and almost trips, running to his sister and they hold each other's heads and hair, vibrating as blue for a few seconds, both parents see it. Andy steps back and whines for a second and Ellie smiles big, ruffling Andy's hair as he runs back to the other children getting their zippers checked and different coloured hats on. Kara kisses both their cheeks then walks to Alex, whispers to her ear and Alex goes to the back of the extra truck, holding extra DEO Agents, "Report, we have suspected men surrounding. Change in different clothes. Do a perimeter check, but QUIETLY. Do not scare the civilians, and if they open fire first, call in extra teams and another truck will come. Assistant Soldier, Dr. Cert, if anything, get the children back to the Base, with their parents or not. Clear?" 

Cert nods sharply, "Clear. We have eyes on the children, in double case and an extra on all of you. We're going out now." He taps his earpiece before putting a jean jacket on then Alex steps out, letting them change as she walks back, smiling to Maggie and Jeremiah. Her little nephew comes running up, jumping in her already set arms and he presses his head to hers and her shoulders jump with relaxation and her eyes clear with affection and she kisses his nose and lets him run to all the children on the monkey bars and slides. Maggie and her sit on the benches with Lucy and Sam, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, I was just trying to help you." She slips Maggie's badge in her jacket pocket while kissing her hand and just stares.

Maggie shakes her head, twisting her hand again and kissed Alex's hands back and her eyes gleam with fresh, sober tears, "No, I'm sorry. I got protective of my line of work and the stress of the thought of Lena not coming back, caught up to me, seeing Little Ellie go all Kara on Lord. Badass but scary, even for a five year old. I love you, Ally. Okay? I do. I found J'onn's stash and just dug in like some animal." 

Alex nods and laughs, "Under his desk, in the secret cupboard?" 

Maggie cackles and leans her head on her shoulder, "What a pretty bad spot to hide it." 

Their hands entangle as Sam gets a little brave and stretches, lands her arm around Lucy's small but taut shoulders and Lucy leans in, snuggling. They can both hear a scratchy voice squealing, "Mama! Mom!" Sam smiles and Lucy leans back, seeing Ruby jump in Sam's arms and entangling her legs around her waist, smiling. Sam swirls her around and lets her down, "Hey baby! How are you? Hey?" Ruby nods, "Yeah! We just got hot chocolate!" 

Sam and Ruby walk back to the benches and Alex hugs and kisses Ruby's cheek, as Maggie fist bumps her, "Baby, I want you to meet someone. This is Lucy Lane, she is-"

"The Army General and The Most Acting Director of the DEO, and a joining forces of the "FBI" in Nebraska and Mexico. Right?" Ruby says while gently shaking Lucy's hand and Lucy beams, "That's right! You sure you got your smartness from your mom! I've been waiting to meet you, would you like to say Hi to Quinn?" 

"Sure! Who is....Quinn, exactly? Oh my god, did you set me up again, Aunt Alex?" Ruby groans as Alex headlocks her and kisses her cheeks as a smacking kiss, "Not this time, babygirl. You'll be happier with this one." 

Sam walks back with Quinn in her arms, a blue jacket with a green scarf matching green mittens and Quinn gurgles as Sam sits Ruby down and she sits down also. "Baby, Ruby, this is your new little brother, Quinn Elan Arias-Lane. I know we discussed of me having no other children but something happened and I couldn't just turn him down, you know? I do hope you're okay with this or, he could stay with Lucy once we're final to leav-" Her speech is cut off with Ruby grabbing Quinn and kissing his forehead while a tear rolls down, "God I love weird surprises." Both Lucy and Sam laugh, nodding and Lucy almost thinks she's in love, seeing her crush, smiling at her children and she hopes, one day that Quinn would call her "Mommy" one day too. She shakes the thought away and looks to the playground, but Maggie sees the heartbroken glance even though she still smiles.

Ellie squeals as Lena pushes her on the toddler swing and Lena kisses her each time she swings back, they both don't notice James and Winn taking pictures. 

Clarke and Lois walk around the pond, laughing and pushing Jax in the stroller as he points with his left glove at the geese and almost frozen pond. 

Kara walks to a little shop with Nia and J'onn, with their children and gets hot chocolate for Andy. He shakes his head when he takes a sip, not even minding the steaming and he giggles, "Yum, Jeju!" Kara smiles, and ruffles his hair, taking a sip of her caramel macchiato, waiting for Nia and J'onn to walk back with them. She sees a man sitting in the corner and she tenses at the same time as Andy. Andy twitches and Kara growls, "Baby, no. Someone could see us." Andy grunts and the next three seconds, Nia, J'onn and Kara are back right beside the benches, and Andy giggles, and sips his drink who supersped in Maggie's lap. 

Kara scowls him, putting her cup down, "No, Andy. I told you no, people don't know about you, okay? It could be dangerous, baby. How fast did you go?" 

Andy beams, not even caring about the lecture, and holds up three fingers for three seconds and Maggie laughs while bouncing her legs and whispers in her ear, "Your faster than your Jeju by 10 seconds, you little mischief." 

Lena walks over with Ellie holding her hand and sees when Kara points her finger at the smiling Andy and is confused, "What happened?"

Kara sighs and gives a look, I'll tell you later, and Lena nods.

Lena just heard a cha-ching, almost like a little bomb going off somewhere. She widens her eyes, trying to calculate a millisecond but Andy holds his hand out over Alex's middle as the bullet falls off his little palm. Kara turns her head, swiping into the sky then coming out in the distance as Supergirl. Maggie tried to run but her arms are empty of Andy and she's sitting in the back of the DEO SUV with Sam, Lucy and Ruby holding Quinn, "Was that....Alexander?" 

They both look out windows as Andy tosses Lena, Nia and Ellie in the other DEO Truck with the extra DEO Agents. Alex yells out orders then gets Andy's attention, whispering for the children and nods. Maggie's arms are full with Jeremiah and Eleanor while Sam is with Jamie. Lucy lurches for the door, but Andy slams it so they can't get out and help, and she curses under her breath in Arabic. The SUV rattles and they hear almost a bark of pain, as Andy gets crushed by an suspicious Agent and Lena screams yells and sobs, for Andy but the doors or windows don't break. Andy shakes his head of dizziness and gets to Aunt Alex in time, covering her back of bullets as they ping and dink under his outstretched arms and palms and Alex fires bullets, taking every Agent out. 

Civilians scatter of the mysterious floating little boy and the snipers, Alex's handheld bullets and knives thrown to their enemy's chests and a brown little thing is thrown closer to Andy than Alex, and she screams, trying to throw it and duck, but then she's across the DEO SUV, after Andy put her there so gently for her protection, seeing Maggie's red and screaming face, pointing to Alex, but she can't hear from the grenade and turns around. 

Andy is on the ground, on his back, witt his braid coming out and blood treaking down the sides of his face holding that brown and green coloured grenade in his two small hands and arms so it couldn't hurt anyone else. It's not Krytponite but it can harm them, Kara found that out the hard way, in the beginning of her Supergirl action days. Alex runs the three meters, hitting the DEO SUV Buttons to let the others out and stumbles on the wet soil, and puts her throbbing ear to his little chest but there's nothing there. No breathing, no heartbeat. Not anything. 

Her hands form to CPR, both Lena and Kara drops beside her, her shaky hands covering his face and chest, wiping the blood away, and Ellie pushes in front of everyone, "No! No! No, Andy!! Au-Aunt Alex,-"

Alex doesn't budge and keeps her rhythm on his chest but Ellie's whole body turns blue and green, including all her veins on her creamy hands, face and little neck, placing her forehead on her little brother's. She sits back and turns to her own colour by herself. Then Andy turns green, his head shaking in almost a seizure-like way and gasps, coughing up water and hot chocolate on his own jacket and the ground and mostly on Alex but she couldn't care, she lifts him up, to lean on his mother's legs and lap, as they smile in relief and cry. Alex's ears are still ringing but she wants to know the twins's real abilities and Maggie kisses her hard with lips and tongue in front of everyone but seeing your girlfriend slammed against a vehicle of a grenade, it can be scary. 

J'onn and DEO Agents usher them to several other vans despite the nicer SVU's. Ellie lays in Lena's lap, the same as Andy in Kara's. Kara keeps her fingers to his little wrist, always checking if he's breathing or not. All parents with children are in one, despite Clarke as-Superman talking to the Press about an assination and he wiped the video cameras, but missing one. 

-

National City, DEO Main Base

Time on Lena's Iphone, 12:53 p.m.

A cry shattered the room, and Lena looks down at Andy thrashing and crying, still sleeping, still exhausted, still traumatized from being the little hero of the day, about four days ago. Lena thinks and wonders if the children get it from Kara, who's adrenaline and fear lasts about three to six days in cases, helping and missions. Lena sits up, taking Andy's hands in her own and shakes a little as he sits up, his chest expanding more and more, hyperventilation and stress is right now, ending. J'onn ordered several foods for dinner and breakfast and it's nearly noon right now. Andy buries his head in her naked chest, and soothes his breathing down, not even crying once more. Both Lucy and Alex suggested skin-to-skin comforality, and it's been working for about 50 hours for both twins, but more effectively on Andy. Lena leans him up on her taught bare stomach and he smooths his hair out of his face while Lena rubs his shoulders softly and he giggles truest, "Mommy, your hair." 

Lena laughs along, she did have wild bed hair and it tangles easy unless it's up in some kind of do. Andy leans forward and places his hairline on her lips and chin and a memory starts-

Memory:

"Lena? Lena, are you here?" Kara's voice travels and Lena steps out of the bathroom, as Andy run in Lena's legs, cooing and his arms fling crazily as she lets him up, kissing him lightly on the cheek and nuzzles him closer. He pulls on her tips of the black hair, playing. They both pull back, when he puts his hair on her mouth, diamond eyes leak into emerald ones and an eternity passed by until a white flash goes by and Ellie is standing with Kara, hugging her thighs and her pigtails bounce crazily. Blue meets green.

Andy leans backwards and floats in the air with his hand stretched out, on the ground, waiting to leave. Lena scatters her brain out of the whole.....scene? Memory? Future or past? She can't even talk or say anything, despite her almost having THREE PhD's as a twenty six year old. She takes her hand and Andy opens the big dufflebag of the clothes, he picks a long t-shirt with a nice sweater and little brown jeans. Lena giggles at how much Andy resembles Kara and it's honestly so adorable. She picks light cuffed jeans with a crop top while putting two buns in her hair lightly and messily. 

Andy whines and tugs at his own pants, and Lena lifts lightly and gentle, putting his pants on that he couldn't. He beams and takes her hand, skipping until Lena gives in, smelling the lovely scent of new coffee and yogurt in the plastic containers. 

Everyone both looks surprised but relieved as they walk in, Andy wouldn't leave the room for four days, Alex tested and suspects he fell into depression after the exhaustion of being the hero. And Lena didn't want to leave him as Kara would be going in and out as Supergirl. Kara was like that too, sometimes. The second Lena lets go of Andy's little palm, Ellie slams into him and they roll over the concrete floor, giggling and smiling, resting their own and sibling's strength. Andy grabs her outstretched hand from the floor and they hug hard, until Ellie's little back expands and cracks satisfyingly and he grunts, stepping back. Ellie and him go to the booster seats which Lena cuts their pancakes and refills Juice cups. Lena stirs her cup of coffee and purposely dropping her full weight on Kara who grunts softly of pain,

"Careful. You're still a newborn, you could hurt me." 

Lena laughs and squeezes Kara's back, "I know, Girk of Steel." Their banter goes back in forth until Lena kisses her exposed shoulder and neck softly and they embrace, for moments of not seeing each other, moving in and out of rooms for hours on end. 

Alex coughs and clears her throat, "So, Andy, and Ellie are telepathic. Three new full breed types, actually. They can absorb through their brain cells and muscles of any feeling, memory or "future". Andy can take away major negative thoughts or feelings as Ellie projects more yellow sun light to give literally a life, to which she did to Andy and she has invisibility. Andy can literally stop time, which was an explanation how he moved us in the vehicles but he wasn't as fast to stop the grenade. Ellie touched Maggie's face the other night, and she shared a memory. We don't know what else they can do or what they were created in or as. They do have similar powers to Kara, Lena, Clarke, Sam and partially Ruby, except Freeze breath." 

Ruby gasps and covers Quinn's ears tightly, "That's so fucking cool." 

Sam growls protectively from the couch with Lucy, "Langauge, young lady!" 

James nods and laughs, "It is pretty cool. So they're like invincible?" 

Alex makes a yes or no face, "We don't know yet, Andy probably passed out from the lack of yellow sunlight and drained his energy from moving us and couldn't move the grenade awhile away, that's why I got hit forcefully on the van, though he was pretty fast." 

Lucy scoffs, "Yeah, right. Let's see it then." 

Andy and Ellie's eats perk up and superspeeds over, standing right in front of Lucy, and places his messy hairline to her lips and a few moments later, Lucy jerks back and freezes. Ellie shoves Clarke and he tries to poke her back but she disappears as a shining in the room and reflecting on the DEO windows, visibly existing. She switched it off and catches Clarke's hand, stepping into his lap. 

Both Kara and Lena smile and eyes tear up on their family's reactions, they've both known the night they came, as Lena told Kara and the children showed Kara all their abilities and reading her mind. Nia's hand goes to Andy's back and he turns, eye lasering her blue hand, fighting over power until Nia lowers it and his eyes turn to red then back to adorable baby boy blue and they both giggle. 

It's all stories, laughter and questions after and the twins demonstrate to everyone as Alex's phone rings and she picks up, not even seeing the caller ID, and she answers, "Danvers." 

A voice screeches out, "Alexandra!" 

Maggie winces and smiles at her weakly and scared, and Alex chokes, "Mom?!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I got the power ability inspired by Renesmee on Breaking Dawn to the twin's telepathic abilities. Cute, and deadly, am I right?


	11. Grandma's Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliza comes to the DEO with a friend, Lois finds a case and Andy makes a terrible but adorable mistake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooo, Eliza is coming !! (Alex is in shit)

National City, DEO Main Base

December 6th, 2021 

Time on Alex's ringing phone, 2:38 p.m

-

Alex's screech of saying " _mom_ " startled everyone and even J'onn looked scared, a little bit. Kara widened her eyes and while Lena said "Oh shit. She's gonna be pissed." 

Andy, on Maggie's lap, wearing only his white button up and his brown jeans, while looking on Maggie's photos and app games, perked up, "Oh! Sh-shi!" Maggie laughed and covered his mouth lightly, "No! Andy, baby, we don't say that, okay? Only Mommy." 

Lena blushes and nods, totally forgot to not swear in all front of the children and zips her lips with a key pretending and Andy giggles again and nods, confirming, not to speak _exactly_ like Mommy.

Alex continuities talking to Eliza, sipping her mug and trying to relax herself so Andy, beside her, doesn't have to help her all the time with stress and she almost chokes,

"Today?! You're, coming to the, DEO today? Are, are y-you sure? We, we-Yes, she's here. Yes, he's okay, too. I know, I know, Clarke thought he swiped every security cam except one on the south buiiding. Yes. No, Mom, don't punish Clarke. Okay. Yep. Okay, we'll be waiting and J'onn will come get you. Okay. I love you too. Bye."

Alex sighs and scrunches her face up and points at Kara, "I hate you. Why did you have to call her?! She's coming around four o'clock and she wants to talk to Lena ASAP. Oh and she's bringing a friend, she didn't say who, though." 

Lena bounces slightly, excited. Lillian gave her threats if she didn't carry on the procedures, she would try to kill Eliza but that threat only went once or twice. She's so excited, she never thought she'd be able to see sweet, loving Eliza again, from being in that hellhole. Kara chuckles and feels her bouncing, and kisses her slightly dark matted hair. Kara pats her knee and gets up, throwing the plastic containers and plates, and emptying the coffee pots putting the remains in the garbage. Sam helps but wipes the counters and table, including fixing all the sloppy shoes in front of the door. 

Lucy puts her mug in the sink and rinses it, as Sam bumps her hips together making Lucy giggle high-pitchedly.

Lois's ears pick up and points at the pair, "What the fuck. You never giggle. Is this still Lucy Lane we're talking and living with? Earth to Mars?" 

Sam pinches Lucy's hip almost painfully as the wide range to playfully and smirks at Lois, "It's called making her happy, Lane. Ever try it?" 

Lois scowls and playfully glares while poking Sam's shoulder while she walks to the changing table, changing Jaxton, "No, not today. Maybe you can for her, later tonight?"

Sam's jaw falls as Lena bumps her shoulders again as Sam almost goes flying from the force, "Chin up, my CFO. I'm paying you to take down business men, and you _giggle_ over here, with your play kitty. Come on, where's my niece?" Sam points to Ruby but Ruby superspeeds over, right in front of Lena and Lena coos, picking up Quinn. Ruby giggles and her eyes flash blue at the wall unexpectedly as Sam helps and ducks at the last minute, being Kryptonain and getting burned, hurts hell of a lot too. 

Ruby shakes her head and steps back cradling herself, "N-So-sorry, Mom! i-I, really didn't, m-mean it that time! I-I'm-" 

Sam is about to soothe her until Clarke is standing in front of her, "Here, test it on me. Full power." Ruby shakes her head as she steps back further until Clarke doesn't let up and she lasers him with a hand, and he counts out at numbers to flash heat vision and not to. Sam watches with awe, Ruby still doesn't trust herself fully but is exasperated with her _own_ abilities and body, testing herself everyday. By the end of the hour, Ruby can control her heat vision but Clarke doesn't mind the lasting heat on his hands and forearms, nobody helped him with this when he figured he was, and he just wants to help others too. 

J'onn gets a ding on his watch to when Eliza was coming here and walks out of the room with Lucy, and Alex whimpers, "Ellie, baby, save me. N-No! Just kid-" 

Ellie giggles and holds her hand as she turns invisibility on, as shimmering on the concrete floor and Ellie switches it off mentally as Alex twitches and jumps up and down, in front of Maggie, and laughs, "That was so cool!! Did, did you see that?! Babe, that was cool!" Maggie laughs and holds her bouncing hands and nods, listening to her adorable and excited face, "I did, baby. That was cool, but you better chill out, sit with me and J till J'onn comes back." 

All take their seats with their own children as Lois walks back in with Eliza, hugging shoulders and smiling and sits with Clarke and Jax.

Eliza's eyes tear over her family and lands on Lena, her sweet Lena. Her jeans and crop top with her hair, and black frames and skinnier figure, still gaining weight since she got a call from J'onn weeks earlier, that saved her in a different country. Lena gets up softly and superspeeds over the room, and stands right in front of her, her dimples deepening and and sniffles lightly, "Hey, Mom." Eliza sobs at the same time and giggles, pulling her into a tight and warm hug, "Hey, _mo_ _storín_ , oh my sweet girl. I missed you. I missed you too much."

Lena hiccups and holds a little tighter but not too much to hurt Eliza, her hands hold Lena's head, firm and tight with her chin quivering, "Don't you EVER sacrifice yourself again. You hear me, young lady?"

Lena nods through the embrace and steps back, wiping her tears and smiling again, "I want you to meet your grandchildren. Come, come." They walk to the middle and Lena crouches down as Andy walks from Maggie's lap and Kara goes to Lena's eye level with Ellie. Eliza goes on her older knees and smiles to the twins, "Who might you be?

Andy hides his face in Lena's body shyly in a weird angle but, he puts his hand on Eliza's cheek shows her a memory, as Eliza dazed for moments and leans back with wide eyes, "What did-did he just d-do?"

Lena smiles and tickles under his chin lightly, "He is telepathic abilities. Alexander, Ellie and I, are telepathic and Kryptonian. They're different though, I've never seen anything like it," 

"Fascinating. Who might Ellie be?" Eliza's eyes go to the little blonde with curls and green bright eyes and smiles, "Me! Me!" 

Kara pushes her lightly to Eliza, looking at them both, "Eliza, meet Elizabeth Alura. Lena named her after you once we gained custody papers from J'onn and Lucy, and we named him after Alex." 

Eliza smiles with tears dripping down her face and the little girl jumps in her arms, giggling, "Hi, _uzheiu_." Andy leans his head on hers, providing more mentality strength and kisses her face as Eliza laughs and accepts the love, and her grandchildren unconditionally. They lean back, playing with her whitish hair and necklace as a baby boy crawls over, peering up at her and she coos, "Hi, precious. What's your name?" 

Alex and Maggie crouch over over with soft eyes as Maggie shapes his fist into a wave, "This is, Jeremiah Samuel Jr. We wanted to name them after our male family peers and I thought it would be a good fit. I do hope you li-" 

Eliza kisses his head and squeezes his little fingers lightly, "I love it, girls. Little J." Maggie caresses her fingernail on his chubby cheek and sighs, still smelling the newborn baby smell. Andy superspeeds into Eliza's lap, holding her older hand and snuggles as everyone's heart melts as the shy boy warms up right away.

Lena provides the information to Eliza's little confusion, "Andy, he is, well we think he is partially mute. From the trauma and scars from that place, we suspect that but he does copy some words from us, I had said a curse word earlier and he copied right away so we're just waiting and trying to get him gurgle and coo more." 

Andy and Eliza stare at each other and she's awed, "He's got your eyes, Kar. And Kal's. So beautiful." 

Eliza gets up to sit on a couch with Maggie and Alex as he sits his head on her shoulder and coos, "He's got long hair, so pretty. Hey? So pretty." Andy coos again and clenches her shirt with his little fists, lightly. The soft music is playing, while Lois hums Jaxton back to sleep and she raises an eyebrow at Alex, "When were you going to tell me?" and Alex gulps and looks down while twirling her promise ring from Maggie, "On Thursday. I figured you'd watch the video clip and freak out, but at the same time, I wanted to call you right away. Andy and Lena went through depression state for a few days and they just came out earlier today. Andy is a little more vocal that's why, I suspect." 

Eliza hums and nods, glaring at J'onn with love, "Thank you. For bringing them, home." J'onn bows his head and shuffles his boots, "Anything for you, Betty." 

Lois shrieks and it startles Andy, "Betty?!! Oh my gosh, that is so cute!! Oh my god, can we call you that, Mom?" 

Eliza's cheeks go on flame to the old nickname before Alexandra was born and she shakes her head while laughing, "No! N-no, it's an old nickname, that's all. Eliza is fine, sweet girl."   
  


Lois nods yes and laughs but pouts, as Clarke pulls her closer and kisses her let down auburn hair. Eliza tries to let Andy down but he whines softly and clings on and she laughs, holding him tighter, "J'onn, can we? Now?" 

Lucy pats Sam's shoulder while getting up, and Clarke jumps up at the last second, placing his cape over Lois on the couch and shuts the door, seeing all their faces. Ruby twitches and Sam smirks, "Don't overhear, hun. It's alright. J'onn just is informing Eliza about all the stuff that went on since Alex was too pussy." Sam throws a pillow right to Alex's face and she squeaks, "Don't! You'd be scared too!" 

Sam laughs and stops when Ruby asks, "What's that mean? "Too pussy?" Is that like a saying?"

Lena bursts out laughing and edges Ruby on, "Yes, your mother knows so much. Go on, tell her Arias."

Sam's cheek tinge red and splutters while playing with the hem on her long sleeve shirt, "Y-yes. It-it is a saying. D-D, Don't repeat it, okay? I'm sorry. No, repeating." Ruby nods and boops Sam's red cheek and gets up to look in the refrigerator. Sam huffs down on her left side, blushing but tries to focus on anything else. 

J'onn runs in, "El. Ellie, come with me." She superspeeds over, letting the couch cushions and papers fall over as he whispers in her ear while she vanishes and Maggie gets up, "J'onn, what happened? Are the twins okay?" 

J'onn pulls her closer and nods, "Andy needed to go bathroom but we found him looking at Max's cell. All our container and can't hurt him but I want to see what they'll do. Ellie already probably found her," 

Maggie nods and laughs along, so none of the others suspect something. She walks to the cupboards looking for a cup and hands brush her taut belly and waist and she gasps, pulling back from the fingers, "So what did J'onn say? Did Ellie go with him?" 

Alex's eyes are knowing but also curious and she nods the truth down, tipping on her toes, circling her arms around her tall shoulders and takes too long to answer, "Yep. They're okay." 

Alex leans down, searching for the truth but Maggie raises her eyebrows innocently and her nose moves an inch, to which Alex sees, and whispers, "Maggie. Where are the twins?" 

Maggie's shoulders shrug up and then back down, turning to fill her cup of water and gulps all of it down, "They're fine, Danvers. Look her-" 

Alex grabs Maggie's reaching wrist and her throat goes lower, "Maggie. Don't lie." Maggie lips her tongue out and leans in, capturing Alex's first lip until she can feel the inhale as Alex gasps in and leans back. Alex puts her hips forward, trapping Maggie to the kitchen counters, and sets her body tall, as Maggie holds her hips firm and eyes twinkling with mischief. Alex's hands go to her sides, holding until she wriggles them like a piano and Maggie huffs a giggle out through her steel planted lips, trying to stay serious even though her belly is sensitive and tender to tickles.

Alex smirks and digs a finger down and presses it where she suspects her innie bellybutton is while Maggie giggles, sucking her belly in but Alex follows, and her hand grabs a handful of Maggie's sweatpants from behind and she hears a gag and swearing from Nia, "Out! Out! Get out of my kitchen!" Maggie laughs as she jumps in Alex's strong arms as they walk down to the hallway, hearing swearing and laughing at their antics and she tosses Maggie in the bed.   
  


Maggie gasps at her from the action. Alex is definitely stronger than her by a few barbells, she can't deny that she couldn't not be turned on when she saw Alex in that suit and higher heels on the crime scene, all those years ago. Alex's abs are more defined, and her legs are longer and toned, to Maggie's delight and sex drive. Alex's thighs plop on her hips so she can't writhe and she whines, as Alex rubs her hands on her sides and kisses her while moving her hair to the side. Maggie's hand scrambles, looking for ground and her hands just to feel that she isn't floating right now. Their hands connect as their kisses get more with teeth clinking and tongues getting hotter like a furnace, an neither can lean back.This is closest to a makeout since they got Lena and the children back, not having time for thinking about sex or doing any. Maggie moves on her elbows and moves closer, chasing her lips and holding her hair.

This feels more on a soul level, they were so very close of having a break before they gotsignals of New Mexico and Alex put the promise ring down on her table side bed, but Maggie wouldn't take hers off, if she still had Alex, then she couldn't bare to lose her like that one full stressful year when she walked out of their home, leaving that night. She sleeped in police cruisers, at the secret alien bar, trains going back on forth to Metropolis, she never got off though, she just needed sleep, chasing her nightmare during the day, not _even_ having Alex has _hers_ , anymore. One day, Alex called her before lunch and she picked up, sobbing and saying sorry over and over again, as they cried and kissed over and over when Maggie came back, putting her ring back in their dresser. One day, they'd be married, but right now, they're forever together.

Alex leans back from the soul-giving kiss and she sees all the tears coming from Maggie's face and she wipes them away, "Darling, are you alright?" But Maggie can't hear, see or feel anything except the memories and flashbacks and the feelings going through her brain catalog.

Maggie is in middle of a nod then shakes her head, her chest seizing up of pain and love at the same time as she looks the door, having a PTSD attack and Alex understands. Alex gets up and lays beside her, curling her on her chest and her limp arms and Alex just hums and kisses her hair, talking about Jeremiah and her childhood to her relibious teen memories until Maggie comes back from the past and she opens her eyes from the attack daze, 

"What happened?" 

Alex pushes back and holds her cheek, "You had a PTSD attack. What's going on in that big, beautiful brain of yours, sweetness?" 

Maggie thinks back and looks around, then a flashbulb lights up in her forehead and she "ah's", "I-I, I was just thinking about love making, sex is just sex, but how we haven't had any for the angry sex during when we couldn't find Lena. And, and when I left y-you, and-" Both her mind and eyes flash as Alex cradles her again, "Okay, okay, love. I know, we'll do some more soul searching with J, after we're cleared to leave the DEO. Want some food? We could go help Nia make dinner?" 

Maggie shakes her head, cuddling for a few more minutes and then the door opens showing Lucy holding Jeremiah just wearing a diapar with puffy eyes. Maggie gets up right away and coos, "Oh my baby! Oh pequena, oh what's wrong? Hey?" Lucy passes him over and gives Alex his binkie, "He's been teething since you left and Kara was holding him." 

Alex nods her thanks as Lucy goes down the hallway leaving the door open and grabs a better onesie, as J sucks on Maggie's finger and she tickles his soft belly as he squirms further. Maggie giggles and lays him on the bed to change him, and she takes a playful deep breath and blowing on his belly, as he shrieks and reaches for Alex, "Oh, so, you want Mommy? Hey, say Mommy." Alex zips the onesie up and he gurgles but doesn't talk.   
  


The three walk back to the room, seeing pots and cutting boards out as the children run around in only diapers, playing and super speeding around. Andy superspeeds to Maggie and floats to her eye level, closing his head to hers and her brain shuts off into jelly and she grabs him in mid air and squeezes, making him giggle and kick to be let down.

Andy runs back to Ellie, who superspeed and Lena yells out, "Twins! No! Come back, dinner is going to be served!" She runs out and goes down to the hallway but the children speed back in, giggling to their Grandmother Eliza. Lena walks back in, pointing her finger to them as they jump up to run again as she catches Ellie in mid concentration to invisibility and she shrieks for help and to Andy. Lena sits down with her on the grey love seat as Kara holds her arms up to the ceiling, and sings to Ellie, "You're pretty fast like your Jeju, but never like your Mommy." 

Lena's fingers scribble around her armpits and digging her fingers in her ribs and she giggles, but her arms are still outstretched, "Auntie Sam! Aunti-Aunt Sam, h-he-help!" 

Sam is sitting across from them and she walks over as Lena stops, and Sam's fingers squeeze her thighs and then grabs her, saving her. Ellie pants in her arms and glares at her Mommy. Lena laughs and snuggles deeper into Kara. Nia calls out for dinner is served and then an another guest arrived, four inch heels, a suit on and hair down, smiling. Lena looks over and it's Jess. Grew taller and grew better, but looks tired and relieved to see Lena. Lena gets up and superspeeds over and hugs her as Jess sobs in her chest, "God, you're an idiot, Lena!" 

Everyone laughs and tears at their interaction, and Lena steps back and holds Jess's face and hair, "You're still thriving? Is L-Corp still thriving? Are you okay?" Jess nods and hugs her again and they both chat and babble, just like old bestfriends, they don't see James taking pictures. 

Nia sets all the plates and as well as their babies plates. The children go to their Mommy but Lena and Jess crotch down, "Babies, this is Aunt Jess, don't be shy. Say "Hi"." Ellie and Andy stand next to Lena's shoulders on either sides and smile and wave. Jess smiles, softly. Lena ruffles their hair and rubs their back,

"This is Elizabeth Alura and this is Alexander. We call them Ellie and Andy, for short. Whenever you came or if I called you sooner, J wanted you and Maggie to be their godmothers and James as their godfather." 

All four stand up and sit with all the others and Lena gets an extra chair for Jess, sitting right next to her. Clarke does a Rao praying and food blessing.

Through the night, stories, laughter and smiles are only shared and the bad memories, flashbacks are only shared within themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maggie and Andy are like besties tho.


	12. Nail & Hammer Work.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt::  
> "hi !! So i love, love, your fanfic and instagram page and I was wondering if you could do a prompt of the Superfam dealing with their own battles and loss of Lena ! :) "Leslie, They/them :)"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did a little bit of James's mental health, a breakup and breakup fix it of Sanvers and Kara's loss of Lena. 
> 
> ⚠️⚠️⚠️  
> TW: MENTION AND USE OF SELF HARM, AND UNHEALTHY FOOD DIETS  
> ⚠️⚠️

Three _months in of Lena's_ six _month disappearance...._

-

_if you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea, i'll sail the world to find you_

_if you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you can't see, i'll be the light to guide you_

_if you're tossin and turnin, and you just can't fall asleep, i'll sing a song beside you_

-

2:38 p.m

  
The CATCO Main Phone rings as it startles James and he jumps up from the white soft sofa and picks it up before it hangs up and he answers their questions and sends his work email address, a new assisting reporter in the business and making. He hangs up, writing their notes and personal information down on his planner and is supposed to call them back by five, before he leaves for home.

_Home_ , he thinks. Home, hasn't been so pleasant, to be completely honest. He thinks of Calvintown, and Kelly and his parents. He almost smiles and writes down more notes of the other reporters that brought in articles and checks off Kara's and prints it, walking there to pick it up and walks back, and opens his computer back up.

His fingers fly over that say "Metropolis Daily Planet News", turning the volume to medium and listens to a few podcasts for a few hours, triple-checking with his assistant Eve that there is a double spot for this new assistanting reporter and calls her, telling her she can come by on Tuesday morning whenever she'd like only because it's a finished Thursday night. Most people are packing up and shuts down their computers, and he catches Kara in the elevator. It's eerily and distant silence but neither are troubled by it, it's been months like this and James kisses her head and she squeezes his middle as a hug tightly, as they separate their ways at the crosswalk. 

He sighs, and looks all up at the tall glass reflecting skyscrapers and beeping taxis and people also walking. He keeps walking the whole thirteen blocks left to his condo, and he stops at a small diner, for coffee. He sees a shorter woman with black bouncing curls and with a much taller woman with light brown hair and they walk, leaning against each other and the women almost seem finiliar. It finally clicks, it's Lucy and Sam. 

Everyone knows about them, "friends with benefits", "gal pals", and honestly, it breaks his heart, knowing Lucy loves Sam, even if she tries to deny it to someone else or herself. If anyone ever asked him, _are you happy for her,_ he would always say yes, no matter how much he broke his own heart saying it. They were in love too once, so in love, and then he left, and he regrets it almost every day that he thinks about her. He turns and orders his coffee and he stirs the sugar in as Lucy walks up to him and he raises his cup as a greeting as she stands awkwardly, "H-hey, James." 

He smiles and blinks his eyes three times, in mild confusion, "Hey, Luce. I thought you were briefing with Lois tomorrow?" 

Lucy almost giggles and glances back to Sam and smiles, "Change of plans, you could say. Want to hang for awhile?"

He checks his watch and lifts his lips down, "How about a rain check? I have to go home to feed my cat...I'll see you at the DEO at noon, okay?" 

Lucy frowns but also half-nods, "See you there. Walk home safe." She turns on her heel and practically skips back to Sam, waiting for on that booth.

James rushes out the side door, not even wanting to see them together or kiss again near him, mind his tender heart strings and he doesn't really remember walking home down all the street lamps and shops with his fists jammed in his pockets, just thinking, thinking, thinking. His key fits the lock and sets his coffee down on the wide table, tossing his jets and phone down also, muting it on the side. His cat, Chicken, purrs at his feet and he leans down, scratching his chin and smoothing his grey hair down softly as he purrs more and James grins, pouring the cat food in his little dish and pours two cups of water for him in the other water dish. 

He changes out of his clothes in sweatpants and a loose tank top, chopping up vegetables and cooking to boiling soup and he mixes it together, having a slice of bread on the side as Chicken sits near his feet and he reads random and coloured magazines. He takes out a bottle of vodka and does four shots in a row, coughing soon after. Soon enough, it's almost ten o'clock and he stacks the dishes on the dry rack and pours another large cup of vodka as well as two shots and he sits out on his small balcony and thinks. 

_God, why am I so fucking stupid, Sam and Lucy ARE happy together, who am I to say ANYTHING._

_I wish I never hurt Lena in ways, and now, we have no clues, no tracks, no leads, no nothing. She could be DEAD._

_Another shot, another day...._

He stumbles in his bathroom, practically tearing his t-shirt in two from clumsiness and intoxicated, he rips the bathroom mirror to the side, grabbing a small plastic ziplog bag of his old razors and he scatters it on the counter. He sits on the toilet and lifts one leg up on his knee and shakes slightly, it helps and destroys him at the same time. His two shaky fingers grab one slowly, he takes a deep breath and flings it down to his leg near his ankle to the other later scars and he screams in pain and satisfactory. He clings the bag in the cupboard and the bloody one under his sink with others.

Almost an hour later, he cleans the blood up, the ones that drips from his leg onto the toilet seat, on the soft but hard marble floors, and on the counter slightly then cleans his hands. His eyes sink into the mirror and he looks at himself, he usually sleeps from eleven to eight, his coffees are jet black and energy drinks to keep him going and he stopped taking the PTSD and Anxiety medication three weeks ago and he feels it all. He stumbles to his bed, under the fluffy comforters and he feels the cuts stinging and already bruising but- it either helps in a mental illness induced brain or destroys him in a healthy way, he can't choose one or either and he falls asleep, with silent tears and dried blood. 

_you remind me of true love, where it's nowhere to be found,_

_i'm giving all my love when it's nowhere, anymore_

_-_

_Month four of Lena's six month disappearance....._

Alex's watch beeps and she buzzed it off, as a timer to meet with the others, sighing and walking down to the main comm centrals, already her family down there. Family, huh. Doesn't feel like one, at all. Her mind shuts off as she changes into Assisting Director Danvers and steps down the staircase. The elevator opens and James enters, he wobbled for a second but powers through the walk but Alex saw that and James never wobbles or stutters, not that she'd seen. He hugs her and she leans into his arms, sighing with happiness and comfort that he showed up, and they walk to the others where J'onn sits them up. 

Alex walks in and swallows, already meeting those eyes. James pats her shoulder saying _i'm sorry, i truly know how you feel_ and she closes the door, pushing her hair back down further and pays attention as J'onn clears his throat and sits.

It's the third and painful time, her and Maggie meet scheduled but unexpected, since they took a break. "Let's take a break", practically means she's sadly horny and frustratingly silent all day, every day. The first was the most heartbreaking and awkward, it was a Wednesday morning, she's sipping her black to-go mug and looking over the whole crime scene. An alien escaped their jurisdiction somehow and killed seven people right in the middle of the street, and she got woken up at four am to take down his ass. She hears an annoyed and loud voice echoing, "Hey! I showed you _my_ badge, and I'm _allowed_ to be on this crime scene-" 

Alex puts her mug down on the DEO SUV, walks over, pulling the other DEO Agent rookie off Maggie's hands and shoulders, and she shoves him to the vans, "Screw off. Don't hit women."

Maggie fixes her cuffs on her leather jacket and huffs, holding her throbbing wrists from the man's strength while awkwardly looking around, "Tha-thanks. Thanks for that." 

Alex looks at her, really looks at her, her hands are shaking, probably from the pain of the man's hands or from nerves, maybe both. She had gotten taller, or maybe it's her _ridiculously_ expensive boots she buys online on Tuesday nights after coming back from the Shooting Range, and she seems more _friendly_ and outgoing as....as they last "talked". Maggie finally looked up at her and smiled back sadly, as she gulped down tears and nodded, while stepping back to her coffee, "Text me, Sawyer." 

But the second it hurt less. _Almost_. Maggie ringed her after lunch about providing more information on different alien killings and gangs and they met up at Noonan's. When Alex finale walked in the door, shrugging her green light jacket off and her bike helmet in the other hand and Maggie waved her hand to catch her eyes and she walked right over. This woman was probably her last love of her life and her soulmate, she just couldn't help it. Sure, maybe, perhaps, Maggie would start hooking up in years from now but would never truly love, as they broke each other's hearts.

Alex sat down as putting her helmet on the chair beside her and their fingers brushed as they both jumped back as love soured through them, and Maggie handed her a huge book of notes, and two files from her huge backpack. 

Alex's eyes bludged at her backpack and maybe why it was so big and at the amount that Maggie was handing to her, to her, not as a detective but an old but fresh wounded lover, and Maggie pushes the folder more firmly, cocking her head as a confirmation. Alex smiles and took it, read it over quickly and put it in her shoulder bag, and she tensed. 

"Do, do you want a ride? If you need one?" Alex almost stuttered our but Maggie perked up abs hoisted her backpack on her shoulder and smiled, "Yes, please, I was catching the train in an hour or so." 

Alex's eyes shined through curiosity and mild-sadness thinking Maggie was leaving again, "Where to?" 

Maggje chuckled without humor and hummed, "Nowhere. I just need to catch up on sleep, that's all. Thanks, Ally." 

Alex is still confused but nods, blushing slightly at her old nickname, and gives Maggie the helmet out of habit, revving the engine as Maggie holds her tight and she starts toward the train station, slipping fifty dollars in Maggie's boot, as a _i hope you're okay, i still love you._

J'onn clears his throat and snaps his fingers until her hand goes to her holster and rattles herself when everyone looks at her, and she looks around, "What?"

He sighs and leans forward, "Agent Danvers, I said to take time off for a few weeks, if you were listening. Hand me your folder." 

She rolls her eyes and swipes it towards him on the table as he flips through it and he tells Maggie for hers but he asks her to stay and they both _shift_ uncomfortably as Lois and Winn snickers. Maggie turns to sit in the corner again, but he tuts at both of them, "Have you two talked?" 

Maggie gulps and shakes her head as Alex clears her throat and looks down at their boots on the grey carpet, already waiting for their lecture and he half sits on the desk, "Mag, Al, do you love each other? _Truly_ , love each other?" 

Their cheeks aflame and shift, getting called out in front of everyone and their family, and they nod and talk at the same time,

"With everything of me, J'onn." Alex looks him in the eye while saying it, the truth.

"I say she's my forever. And I, am for truly sorry for just ghosting, I blame it on my own mental health reasons and personal problems, I call you guys family still and I'm hoping you will all still call me that, yo-you know." Maggie's eyes go to the brim with tears but holds her ground so maybe Alex doesn't think of her more pitifully and _pathetically_. 

J'onn nods and claps his hands gleefully, "Great!! Becauseeee, I had set up a marriage counselling for you, righttttt about now in the cafeteria. That's an order." 

Both girls splutter and look at each other, tears and blushing and confusion but J'onn waves them off and they walk out silently but together. _Together_.

-

_the neighbours don't understand what i'm going through, you're all i ever had_

_talking to the moon, trying to get back to you,_

_and i hope you're on the other side, talking to me too,_

_-_

_Month five of Lena's six month dissapearance....._

_4:28 a.m_

Kara walks along the beach in Midvale, throwing rocks in the freezing cold crashing waves and she rolls her light faded cuffed jeans even higher to wade into the water. She practically says fuck it and tosses her jeans, button up and sweater on the dried sand of the beach and wades, into the water to her shoulders, feeling the slight rocks and sand underneath her toes and the wind whistling softly while she looks all around at the other beach houses with docks. She sees the orange and yellow sun peeking out at her and she smiles weakly, seeing another day. 

Kara doesn't know how much longer she can go on like this, and she's terrified. Lena was taken half of a year ago and she can't save her, she doesn't know where she is and she can't hear her distressed whispers or screams for Kara or for anyone else. Her Lena. 

Ever since her own mother betrayed but lived her endlessly and when Krypton died, hearing their screams and cries, she never ever believed in "A place isn't a Home. It's a person" Once she thought Mon-El was thst but that changed right away then she met Lena.   
  


Lena fucking Luthor. A name scarred in her heart forever and lips that she memorizes every day. A name and soul that gives her comfort and endless love; shooing the nightmares and flashbacks down, and shoving the context of "A Super and A Luthor." deep down to just be Lena and Kara with hope, daydreams and gentleness. In the worst times, there's good in the each of the two, no matter people remembering Kara's Red Kyrptonite moves and people criticizing the Luthor name. Lena, who held her after a huge and tough mission, who gave her confidence when Miss Grant left and she was lost, or who held her in bed while watching rom-coms on Netflix on a slow Sunday morning. 

She remembers every laugh, every cry, every steamy fuck, every passionate love making, every smile and every hope that Lena had, she wanted to send donations in Germany and Italy for kids to join College, University and their dream jobs. She wanted to go to New York in December to watch the big ball drop and eat the frozen caramel apples that Kara hates but would eat it to see Lena smile at her. She remembers a day that Kara had a long and huge mental health day, remembering her parents, her cousins, and her planet and Lena held her. She held her through the fluffiest blankets, digest pillows and stark naked for skin-to-skin comfort and the stress induced fevers, the adrenaline migraines and the night terrors that scared her through the 24 hours and Lena didn't leave once, expect going to the bathroom with her and helping her. 

The sun peeks through her vision fully but blurs and she doesn't realize she's crying on her own chest as she looks down at her ribs poking through the soft skin and she looks away, Alex and the others found out at her anorexia the other week when she fought an alien three times her size and she knocked out of low blood sugar and adrenaline, they changed her and saw her ribs and poking bones. She can't _even_ help it, at all. The waves ride over faster as the sun soars hugger now and she dresses again, jumping in the dark green mustang, pulling the lever back and slamming on it, going back to National City. 

This, this was just a reminder to jeep remembering Lena, even if they never find her again. Or her evil mongrol, mother kills her.

Kara drives faster at the thought and smiles, thinking what Lena would say how crazy she is, going to Midvale to see the sun and driving all the way back to just do her reporting and crime fighting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, my heart hurts reading this over again.


	13. Moments and Photos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> "hey! So i know it's really late but i was wondering if u could do a small chapter of little moments of the fam with the kids?? <33"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's gonna be cute for real.

National City, DEO Main Base

November 26th, 2021 

Time: 4:27 p.m

-

Nia and Sam are walking Eleanor and Alexander around the DEO for a little walk so they could stretch their little legs after being in those two smaller rooms and Andy is almost cooing again with Sam while she points at the fish tanks along the hallways and Eleanor is babbling all over with Nia, walking beside them. A whoosh of air startles Nia but not Sam and Andy as little Ellie stands in front of the four, looking slightly red and infuriated with her fists by her side and her curls bouncing once from the wind.

Andy waved at her with a three teeth smile and Sam crotched down, "Hey sweetie, want to walk with us?" 

Ellie frowned deeper and moved her body to the side, childishly and Nia laughed while walking again, "Well, okay, grumpy goose!" 

Andy and Sam caught up to Nia and Andy was going to say something until he was pushed into the further wall, creating a hole and dent, as Sam rushed to him and picked him up and cradled him against her chest, "Oh hun! Are you alright?! Oh, oh, baby." 

Nia and Sam both know that Andy couldn't ever be hurt from flying that far, due to Kryptonain cells and super strength but it still can be a little scary. Andy nods and kicks to get down, his feet hit the floor while brushing off the concrete and dust off, and waving at Ellie from feet away, she walks to him and pushes him to the ground as she steps in front of Sam protectively, "NO! No, she's MY Auntie! Go 'way!" 

It's dead silence as Sam goes on her knees on the side of the hallway so people can still walk back and down the hallway where they are and Sam turns Ellie and gestures for Andy to come but he his little yellow converse don't budge an inch on the floor and she sighs, "Ellie, Andy, I love you BOTH, at the same time, no more or less, okay? We can do different things together with Ellie or different things together with Andy, or together! And-" 

Ellie's finger points her finger at Andy as he flinched and steps back as an old reflex even though he's about four feet away, "No! He is ann-anno'ing' And-And, and we-weird!" 

Sam frowns and cocks her head at Ellie, they were having such a good time yesterday? As she looks over at Andy, his cheeks are stained with tears and he wipes his eyes, as his shoulders shake as he sobs and he waves at the four, walking to the staircases and going up the stairs, heaving himself up one by one without help and he climbs all of them until he's out of their sight. 

Sam's worried glance syncs with Nia's and they both have an idea so put Ellie on her hip, taking the elevator this time. Walking to the play room, she grabs a little kiddie chair and puts it in the corner, and plops Ellie onto it, "So, since you said mean stuff to your brother, you're going to sit here for a time out for ten minutes, no babbling or moving. AND, no powers." 

Ellie's eyebrows pinch together which resembles Lena so much and she opens her mouth to say anything but Sam tuts with her tongue clicking. Nia kisses Eleanor's head and puts her in her play pen to which she crawls to the huge play box, already entertained. They both walk out together to look for Andy and Winn looks up from his computer already seeing their worried glances, "What do you need, you two?" 

Sam sighs with gratitude and asks to punch Andrew's name in the camera roll in the last ten minutes and Winn shakes his head, "Nothing, but I'll double check." 

Nothing else comes up and Winn suggests looking in the side rooms, the only places where cameras aren't placed for the own person's privacy. Nia nods, knocking on doors and peeking in, seeing Lena and Kara talking and she shuts it quickly, not wanting to make them worry when they're having their moments and she knocks on the other doors. Both her and Sam walk to the main centre with their hands up and then Sam "ooh's", "How about personal offices?" 

Nia nods and they practically run up the two staircases and they see J'onn writing on papers and documents in his office, looking in Lucy's then Sam's. Sam is on the tip of hyperventilating but Nia shushes her and looks in the very end office and she sees Andrew sitting on the floor with his back to the wall and his knees to his chest. Sam gasps and tries to run to the entrance but Andrew goes right through using invisibility, waving at them once again and walks up to the staircases, using his elbows and knees, hoisting himself up each one until he's walking in the hallways again. Nia sighs, and nods, "Okay, okay, let's tell Lena and Kara....."

They creak open the door and the two's heads twirl and they smile to Sam and Nia and Lena superspeeds over, "What is it?" 

Sam wrings her hands together, "So, the twins had a fight. Ellie got jealous and shoved Andy in the wall out of fury and called him names, we found him but I don't think he wants to see us....so....?"

Kara sighs, and walks backward to the play room, "They were like this last night. I'll be with Ellie and you go find Andy." Lena nods and three walk in the elevator but Winn calls them over, "Andy is in the Kryptonite Armoury Room, but I don't know what he's doing, his face is in a screaming face but no sound is coming out of the room, except when he cries?"

Nia nods sadly, "Ellie called him weird because he can't talk. Now he's trying to use the kryptonite to see if himself can talk, right away." 

Lena nods and turns, superspeeding down the two staircases and opening and closing the door and Andy's sitting on the concrete platform and she sits a few feet next to him.

Lena's own throat clenches, she personally knows how it feels to be teased and bullied and harassed for being your true self. She counts on her fingers and toes too, to remember how she tried changing so people would like her better but that made her more miserable. A particular big sob comes from Andy and she stares, almost reaches out, but no sound comes out of his screaming face and he hangs his head, giving up. Lena looks away and clears her throat, "You know, Alex, Mommy was bullied a lot too. By my older brother, all the time. Like you, with your sister Ellie." 

He looks over with his eyebrows up but furrowed to his sweaty and clinging hair and he shakes his head and he points at her again, as a question and she nods again, "He used to push me down so I would always have scratches on my hands. He used to hit me hard, so, so hard. But we still liked and loved each other. Because siblings." 

Andy's lip trembles and points to her instead of himself and her heart shatters, "Oh! Oh, baby, no I'm okay! I'm okay, now. He's in heaven now, he's okay too." Or hell, she thinks. 

Andy scoots over a foot, but she doesn't move, she knows what it's also like to warm up to someone again after a big thing, even though it seemed so small to others. Lena talks again, "When I met your Jeju, people hated us together, because people didn't like Mommy. Then Jeju screamed from that clouds and skyscrapers to like Mommy and how great Mommy is and now people like Jeju and Mommy in National City." 

Andy giggled and wiped his fingers and he points to the Kryptonite scanner, and she realizes it's not even working and he floats up, putting it to 80% and he floats back down, running and hugging her waist with his little legs as she rocks him from side to side and she leans him back, "Are you okay now? Do you want to see Ellie?" 

Andy grimaces and his lip trembles, and whimpers and Lena nods, walking out while shutting the door with her heel despite the concrete and she walks up the staircase as Sam and Nia meet her and coo at him, "He had a little rough day, I'm going to lay with him for a bit, but he doesn't want to see Ellie."

Sam and Nia nod and goes back to the playroom to see Kara and Ellie while Ellie sarcastically laughs and points at Andy while Lena walks past while Kara plops her in the chair and plays with Jaxton, including Lucy and Lois.

Lena walks back to the room, taking off his suspenders buckles, light blue jeans with his white sweater including his socks while she strips to her sports bra and underwear, and he cries himself to sleep. 

Lena falls asleep soon later, trying not to cry as her little son shakes in her arms, just wishing and praying for his own sister to like him and also wishes for people to like him also. Kara comes back in and checks up on them, her lip trembles as she sees their tear stained face and shakes into the night, and she puts Ellie in the crib instead and climbs in, settling against Andy on the other side, cuddling him and trying to provide any support.

The next morning, Andy wakes up and knocks on his Aunt Alex's and Aunt Mag's door and Alex opens it, looking down at him, "Hey, little one. Want to hang with us for the day?" 

He nods as she picks him up, cuddling him. She had a late text from Kara, telling about how Andy's sad day and she walks to the loveseat, sitting down with Andy in her lap and covers a blanket over them and she looks down at him, his fists barely clench anything, "You okay, bud?" 

He only nods once, his eyes someplace far in the future, and he turns softly and putting a hand on Alex's right side face, eye contact with blue and brown never breaking and he shows a happy memory of her and Maggie, kissing for the first time in her apartment, filled with the pizza box, the two beer bottle packages and the speech of, "We should kiss the girls, what we want to kiss", and he puts his hand down, turning back around looking out of the window, trying to tell her something but she can't figure it out. Maggie wakes up in the bed only with little J, seeing them on the loveseat but it's quiet so she moves quietly, sitting on the other side of Andy, "Hi, buddy." 

Her finger strokes his cheek as he almost smiles at her but he placed a hand on her left cheek, shaking slightly but showing a longer memory than Alex's, her and Alex first kissing at the DEO, after the marriage counselling session, after they took a break and after the worst two months of their lives. He leans back, looking. Alex looks over his head and Maggie squints her eyes curiously, thinking what it means. 

Her hands stroke his hair back but he doesn't protest like all the other times and Alex leans him closer and almost whispering, "I think he's in a depressed state, right now. He's showing all signs and it is capable of younger children at his age to have these states. I'll tell Kara, and you hold him."

Maggie nods, placing him on her sports bra cladded chest as Alex gets up and puts the blanket on him again, as Alex texts Kara, they text for a few more minutes and she places her hands on her hips, "Kara said when she's depressed, or having anxiety attacks, she can barely process any movement, talking or seeing. He probably can't even see us, his mind is probably having flashbacks." 

Maggie nods then groans as her head flops down, "No, Alex, we are not giving him medicine for this." 

Alex moves to her quickly and bargaining, "But, he's mute. He can't talk about his feelings, and this would help faster and yes, it'll be hard but it could! I could hold him and do it, I'm technically their doctor."

Maggie's hand pinches the side of her eyebrows and sighs, "Okay, I'll pack him there. Christ, Danvers." 

Alex practically "yipees" as they walk down a staircase, Alex putting little J in the crib in the play room, as James and Winn watches the children today and together. Alex, Lena and Kara walk down and in the bigger aid room, seeing Andy only in his diaper and Maggie shushing and walking him around the room as Alex gets the chewable antidepressant and water ready. Lena holds him and leans him on the cold table as he shivers with anxiety and coldness, Kara takes off her DEO Black Sweater and places it behind his back so it wouldn't be so cold and he coos at her. Maggie smiles, the first syllable seemed like J, through his coos, for Jeju. Alex places the antidepressant in little hard chunks, smaller than seeds and she lets Andy take a sip of water. 

Maggie sighs and kisses his little nose, "Andy, Andy baby, look at me and copy.....Good boy! Good, good, good." Alex places three little chunks in his mouth and as he swallows it, crying and squirming under Kara's strength. Lena holds her sadness in, seeing Andy squirm and cry under it but a needle would be way worse. Lena laughs loudly as he won't open his mouth open, shaking his head back and forth. 

Maggie takes steps back as Lena takes her spot, wiping her palms to clear his tears and she coos at him so he mimicked her back, as a distraction, and she trails her hand down and swirls her finger in his belly button as he squirms to the left, leaning from Lena's teasing tickles but Alex feels his weight lean on her as her fingers flutter around his neck line since Maggie put his hair in a little man bun and he scrunches his shoulders up, laughing, sounding just like Kara when she laughs. Kara grabs the little centimetre chunk and plops it in his mouth as he swallows it and whines, figuring he got played. 

Lena teasingly laughs as she leans him up on his toes, "Ha, ha, little baby boy got tricked! Ha, ha! Ha, ha!" 

He laughs at her funny voices as she laughs and glares at Kara until she laughs, bopping his nose and he scrunched in Lena's shoulder shying away. Alex takes her gloves off and washes her hands, as his parents dress him again in his sweatpants and long button sleeve as Maggie scowls behind her playfully, pinching her ticklish hip, and she flicks water at Maggie, "Hey! Don't, Danvers. Look what you made us go through, this tragedy!" 

Alex laughs, drying her hands and placing them on Maggie's hips, "It was needed. Next time, I'll just scrunch it up in his food or whatever." 

Kara is holding Andy on her hip and Lena's arm around her waist, "We're going on up now. We'll meet you there?" 

Alex nods, "I just have to clean the table up and we'll be up." 

The door shuts at the same time as Alex hoists up on the table with Maggie on her lap and she squeals at her strength as she laughs, humming while kissing her lips. Maggie's fingers trail into her neck where the buzz cut ends and she purrs into Maggie's wet and hot mouth as her hands trail to Maggie's kneecaps then her hips. Back and forth, her palms then her fingertips as Maggie breaks the kiss, panting. They both smile, catching their breath as Maggie's fingers put her hair beneath her ears as Alex squeezes Maggie's hips, as Maggie bucks and laughs, "ALEX, NO!!" Alex squeezes for a few more long seconds and Maggie pushes her down on the table, still giggling, "You KNOW how I'm ticklish there! You, ass." 

Alex laughs, as her nails trail down her back and on Maggie's ass, "Mmmm, your ass though." Maggie laughs and puts her hands over Alex's and trails it under jeans as Alex's hands grab Maggie's bare cheeks from her mid thong and Maggie kisses her chin three times then moves down to the middle of Alex's throat, and trails down.....maybe some things will work out and be okay...for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maggie is a small bean.


	14. A Sick Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lois ends up in the DEO Med Bay with influenza and pneumonia like symptoms while Clarke and Lucy take care of her while Alex diagnoses Eleanor, Andy and Ellie's mental illnesses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, damn, cute.

National City, DEO Main Base 

December 3rd, 2021 

Time on Clarke's phone, 9:36 a.m

-

Lois wakes up on her side of the bed in the extra DEO rooms for sleeping and she stretches her shoulders as they pop, smacking her lips as feeling more dehydrated than usual and she walks to the bathroom, putting her hair in a bun and washes her face with her moisturizer, cleansing wash and she dries her face. She finally looks up in the clean white mirror and she looks exhausted. 

The DEO let her and Nia, to breastfeed since they are only about eight to nine months old, which meant waking up every three hours for Jaxton to milk feed. No denial, she loves doing anything to assist Jax to feel more at peace and comfort place, but her breasts and chest were sore, feeling like concrete and sand bags, and the dark circles under her eyes, represented it but she wore light makeup everyday, not wanting to bother anyone. Lois herself knows, she could never be a burden to anyone, especially Clarke but everything is hectic, the holiday season rolling in, they have to get back to their jobs after Christmas holidays, and preparing for Jax to stay at home or going to Daycare for the week. 

She rubs her temples, and down her face and checks on Jax but by the expression on his face, he could sleep for a little longer. She straps a baby monitor on her pajama pants and covers Clarke back up with the comforter and making a beeline for the coffee in the breakfast room, seeing James and Winn pouring several mugs as James flips the pancakes on the huge grey and black pan and she greets them, "Hey, boys." 

Winn hands her a mug and she puts a sugar cube and a creamer in, stirring it, then throwing the black skinny stirring stick in the garbage and she sits down in one of the chairs at the big wooden table and they almost looked shocked, "Wow, no snarky comments or comebacks today?" 

She holds a hand up, and rubs the other one over her face frustrated and pained, as James laughs "Shh, shh, don't talk so loud, my gosh. It's not even so early yet." 

James puts a butter cup, syrup container, different plastic containers of fruit, several juice containers and her plastic plate of two stacked pancakes with a set of plastic utensils and she smiles, putting butter and a little bit of syrup on but as she takes a bite, her stomach twists like a five inch dagger in her now tender chest and she coughs roughly, choking and she takes a sip of coffee quickly as Winn glances at her, "You sure you're alright?"

She nods and gives a thumbs-up, sipping her coffee mug as cries enter the baby monitor and she groans, downing the mug trying to wake her up, despite the hotness and steaming. She gets up, turning the monitor off and she walks in the room again, leaning her night shirt down and Jaxton leans his head sideways and sucks for milk as she hisses out, being it tender. Clarke heard it, and wakes up, standing behind her and rubs Lois's arms up and down, "Hey, Lou." 

She leans back into him as his hand holds the back of Jax's head as he almost finishes eating and she sighs, "This morning isn't going any too good, yet. Maybe it will be later, though." 

He laughs, kissing her neck nape, and tries to use humour to her as a tease, "Is it ever for you?" 

She doesn't reply but sighs gratefully, as Jax finishes eating and she burps him quickly and puts him back in his crib as she coos and relaxes and she turns, slumping fully into Clarke's chest as he almost stumbles, "Honey, are you okay?" 

Lois smilies practically weakly, and tips up for a kiss but Clarke leans back as he feels her head, "You're running a fever. Want to sleep for awhile?" She shrugs up, twisting away from his concern, and lays down in bed, gathering her mind. She knows that's how a normal human being works, when they feel shitty, they take a day off or hours off but she can't. Her boss wants this story mailed tomorrow and she's halfway through, Jax is constantly needing to eat and fusses constantly when he doesn't eat, and Clarke is always leaving for his Superman duties in National City abs Metropolis, hours away. Lucy was-and is going through her mental illness recovery and she didn't even realize, what a force of a good fucking sister, she seems to be. 

Lois feels wetness on her pillow, leaking down on her arms and wrists, and she settles in, letting her anxious thoughts eating away at her, she hears Clarke move, kissing her hair, picking up Jaxton and closes the door behind him. She finally lets out sobs that move her own body, her fingers dig into her own skin as she feels a different wetness, and she tries to shut her brain off. She's grateful of it, but she also feels like she's failing both of them. A reporter, mother and a "normal" functioning human being with anxiety and depression, is going to be hard. She doesn't know when but sleep takes over on auto-pilot and she surrenders, to everything, every thought and every feeling. 

Alex sighs as she closes the door behind her as Clarke and Lucy turn back around, worried and eyes wild, "She seems to have influenza type A and pneumonia. Yes, she could have picked it up when she went shopping with Lena last week, or at the DEO here, but really, pneumonia is rare. Pneumonia also causes broken ribs and broken lung gaps, probably why she is so exhausted and tender, emotionally and physically. I did check her neck, chest, and back, but she didn't even come to, she must be exhausted. Let her rest for an hour then bring her down, okay?" Clarke nods while Lucy's eyes water, hearing her big sister in so much pain, Clarke and then hesitates to go in but drags by Lucy back to the breakfast room as Alex walks to the elevator, dinging it down by two and walks through the big aid room. 

Her eyes see Kara holding Ellie as they babble and giggle together quietly as Lena walks around with Andy, only with a diaper and little black socks on, clenching her DEO sweater. She closes the door quietly and sits on the rolling chair, writing and looking over her notes in the four big documents and she sighs with eyes on her DEO Suit cladded back but smiles, "Lena, your eyes are burning a hole in my cold heart. Calm yourself, everything will be okay, mo storín. Calm breaths." 

Lena nods, taking a breath in her nose and exhaling a couple times as Andy coos at her and she smiles, rubbing her hand down his smooth back and coos back. She loves hearing Andy mimick others in his mostly in-used and scratchy voice as he mimicks words, gurgles in excitement or happiness or even if he coos randomly and accidentally. Lena knows it's small progress but it's still progress, and he squeezes her finger as he lifts her head to his and she huffs out any stress, scary thoughts or feelings and she boops him on the nose, "Baby! No more, Mommy can help herself, Mommy is a little scared that's all, sweetness." 

Andy looks around the room confused as his x-day vision kicks in at the right time and his eyes glare with red and Lena laughs, "Not physically, babe." Lena's head moves down bunches to his and shows him an old memory of her and Kara at one huge gala in National City, of them dancing in a black and blue dress, smiling and kissing. He leans back, smiles and coos at Kara, pointing his finger at her and she nods. 

Alex turns around, putting them on the cold metal table as Kara props her up on the table, and Ellie's attention goes to the notes but as soon as Aunt Alex puts them down, she swipes them up and knocks her fore finger back in forth, playfully saying "no" and spider tickles Andy's kneecap as he wiggles, blushing. Lena gets impatient and tries to swipe the lead-lined folder from Alex's slender fingers, holding all four but Alex is faster and huffs out, "I literally had to train Kara in her powers, I have insane reflexes. RELAX, for me, you two okay? You'll put these two on edge." 

Lena and Kara both nod and breathe in deeply but Alex can still feel the tension in Lena, squeezes Lena's steel kneecap as she squeals laughing, and Alex laughs too, "There's that smile." 

She places the folders down neatly and spreads them out carefully and in line and leans back, folding her fingers together perfectly, and looks between the two adults constantly as she slowly explains, "So. The twins, do have two mental illnesses each. Dr. Hamilton and Dr. Roger thinks it's temporary or mid term, but it depends on the children. The new abilities forming stronger, the sleepless nights, the constant changing, all of that. We have specialized and medicine for them, and we will give them access to it in forms, in drinks or food, or then swallowing it, as we did for Andy almost two weeks ago." 

Kara nods and holds Ellie closer, "So it was like Clarke, when he first gained his powers and abilities, he went though some mental illness stage too, except their babies.....?" Her hand gestures as in confusion, and Alex nods, "Sort of. Whoever and whatever....built them, they did it quickly and perfectly, almost as if they were timing it on a watch. Technically, their mindsets are in grade two children, as I suspect from Lena's own mind intelligence and IQ, from her DNA samples." 

Lena beams at the last one, proud and smug and Alex smiles back, and clears her throat, "Ellie seems to be diagnosed right away with ADHD and an Anxiety Panic Attack Disorder, she remembers more than Andy at the....place. Yes, they're the same age but a malfunction and incident occurred sometime during the making, and setting Andy as partially mute, diagnosed with a tad of Depression and one of the biggest Social Anxiety Disorder 3, which can lead to being mute. It was tricky at first, confirming their diagnoses but I'm 100% certain. Here are the forms, papers and medicine tablets that and from the pharmacy."

Lena's eyebrows shoot up at the information as her face thinks of how all of it leads up correctly and squeezes Alex's hand as a thank you and Alex steps out, letting them breathe and talk. They all scoot together and Kara breathes out, "We're going to get through this, it'll be alright. It'll be alright." Lena nods and kisses the twin's head then Kara's lips softly, "It'll take time and help, but we got this. The Zor-El-Luthor family." Kara's eyes meet hers sharply and her face goes through so many different emotions and she finally settles on kissing Lena hard, pulling her closer by Lena's hoodie and she hears a soft but adorable, "ew". She pulls back and almost panting but she sees Andy looking at her with Lena's mischief eyes and she smirks, grabbing him as he splats over her lap and tickles softly everywhere on his little body, 

"Was that you?! Hmm, was that my little baby boy, talking over there? I think it was, I think it was!" 

He giggles and almost screeches and she looks down at him, fixing her hair behind her ears and he holds her smiling cheeks and opens his mouth four times but nothing comes out but the fifth time, he scratchedly whispers and she can barely hear it but it's there, "J-, Je....Jeju....Je...."

Ellie's eyes widen and she smiles, hugging her little brother around his waist as his arms loop around her shoulders, "You did it, And'ee! You did it! Mommy, did you hear it?! You did it!" She kisses his head where his braid starts and he giggles, pressing their heads together almost painfully but neither feels the pain, the two mothers watch as they glow with blueness and greenness and they lean back, smiling at each other. 

Lena superspeeds into Kara's empty lap and smiles while snuggling in deeper, "We got lucky didn't we?" 

Kara kisses her head and nods, looking at her children as they coo at each other and Ellie holding his hand if he ever gets scared while talking or cooing back, "We sure did, baby." 

Lois stirs in someone's arms and she jumps, or attempts to, but she doesn't budge until Clarke rubs her knee, "You're okay, Lou, relax." 

His voice travels out and through her aching eardrums and she nods quickly but also a little hard enough until she regrets it, as her headache and pains launch at her forcefully and she whimpers, clawing at Clarke's sweater. A ding happens and it echoes, as she flinches until they're moving again as she gets laid down on a bed, she hopes it's their bed in their Metropolis home but that's also impossible but she wishes anyway. Crinkling, chairs moving around, tires squeaking mildly and she moves her eye under her eyelids, feeling warmer and lighter, it's probably her room temperature or her own body. Body, she thinks. 

Her eyes spring open, kicking her feet up and already opening her mouth for answers but Clarke holds her down, she squirms fast but there's no way she could break his grip and she lays back down, shivering. Alex's DEO Suit and Dr. Hamilton's white lab coat comes into her view as she looks up and flutters her eye around in the light, "What-, why, why am I here?" She hisses as an IV needle goes into her left hand and it already drips, but nobody else says anything. She huffs out, burying her face in her hands, "I'm sorry, okay?!" 

Her eyes hit Akex's purposely but Alex only cocks an eyebrow, clearly more concerned and pissed off, knowing her actions through the past two weeks, than actually mad at Lois, "For? You haven't eaten really anything in two weeks, you're going off on coffee and vodka at night after Clarke and Jax fall asleep, you have pneumonia and the flu." 

She closes her eyes and remembers all the days, drinking coffee all day and vodka at night, bottle pumping for Jax just in case, she she still has her google search history in after googling pneumonia's symptoms and came up 80% true. Her hands clench together and rolls on her side, "I plead the fifth. For all, of it, really. I was just terrified and unsettled after Ellie almost killed Lord, and how you, Clarke, kept leaving for duties. I'm not mad or upset at you, I was just dealing with all of it on my own, in shitty ways." Clarke nods and curls their hands together, all as a scolding, promise and thank you. Alex sighs and sits in her bed, "Lois, that's why we signed you up for therapy and counselling, he'll be here in a couple days, alright? We're just helping each other in all of us this." 

Lois nods through as tears slide down but she doesn't bother to wipe them, thus is her defeat, breaking point and raincheck in life, for now. Alex gets up, scribbling some stuff down and hands it to Clarke, as she comms in, "Lucy, you can come now." 

Lois shakes her head and pulls the blanket up, as Alex smirks and pats her leg, "You wrote your own eulogy, Lane. We'll come check on you in an hour." 

Lois reaches for Alex and Clarke who's walking to the door and Lucy walking in with tears on her face and a scowl, coming out of her face, "No! No, now, I really, really are sorry! Don't go!" 

Lucy grabs her hand, dropping to her knees and sobs in her hand, as Lois cries too until she lifts her head and kisses Lois's forehead, "Don't you EVER think you're a burden, do you hear me?! EVER. Once you're out of this room, I'll beat your ass." 

They both choke and smile through heartbroken glances and Lucy sits in the chair as they talk about how both of their lives changed in the past thirty days, their struggles, their emotions and thoughts. Alex comes back in almost two hours later for good measure, and she sees Lois in Lucy's small but soft arms as they both drool and sleep, she puts the DEO comforter back on them and walks out. 

What a day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot this was a prompt request! Sorry!


	15. Puppies and Paparazzis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliza and J'onn bring in two huge surprises for the SuperFam and Ruby feels a bit left out of today!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So fluffy

National City, DEO Main Base

December 3rd, 2021 

Time on the DEO Wall Clock, 2:58 p.m

-

" _to turn around like you were never there,_

_like, somehow you could be replaced,_

_and I could walk away from the promises we made,_

_and swore we'd never break,"_

-

Ruby frowned, she _was_ , going to see her Mom, Sam, before she went to bottle feed Quinn in the breakfast room, but she can hear giggling and whispers along echoing in the walls and room, she _knows_ , how much a new partner can change things. And, a _baby_. She whimpers, fearing that her mother would totally forget their old ways, traditions and promises, Quinn squirms in her careful arms and whimpers back, a one time warning to get the frick out of there before Ruby wipes her own tears of frustration and sadness, or before Quinn screams for milk. 

She turns on her black converse heel, going down to the breakfast room, lip trembling but she kisses Quinn's almost bald head to cover it up, all her aunts and uncles are _happy_ and _perfect_ , why can't she just settle in and relax like them? She smiles good morning to Nia and opens the refrigerator door to look for Quinn's named bottled milk but they're already out; she doesn't dare to try any of the other children's, it could make Quinn sick. The only situation is going to her mother for help, because she doesn't know what else the hell she's supposed to be doing. 

Shs plops Quinn in the play pen on his bottom with Ellie and Andy as they coo at each other and Nia gives a thumbs up, "I'll be watching them today." Ruby nods and almost runs back to her mom's room, so she doesn't have to hear Quinn's screams and cries due to her Kryptonian ears, and she hears a _fuck, it's Ruby, let's just ignore her,_

Her eyes roll back in her head but also with tears, her ears pick up smacking from in there and she figures out it's kissing and she gags, nobody wants to hear their mother do that. Her knuckle bangs on the door, creating a hole into it and superspeeds in the breakfast, grabbing the milk, standing next to Nia and waits for it to warm up. She puts the milk in Quinn's bottle, shaking it as Quinn coos. Quinn crawls to the end of the play pen, as she grabs him under the armpits and sits on the sofa with Quinn cooing and grunting from the milk and she smiles down at him.

Her phone dings in her pocket, she gets up in a awkward angle to grab it but it's so worth it when she sees the name and text, 

_Natalie G 💋_

_"Hey, want 2 hang out during the winter brake? Or we could chat and text more :)"_

She smiles wide and blushes, texting back,

_"Sure thing :). Can't wait."_

What she doesn't hear is her Godmother, Lena, sneaking up behind her and tickles her armpits to make her drop her phone on the sofa next to her, she arches her back and laughs, "N-No, d-don't! Don't!" 

Lena giggles and presses her fluttering fingers there for a few more long moments, "Still, so cute. Oooh, whose this?" She sits beside Ruby and looks at the still open Iphone screen, Ruby's eyes widen and tries to swipe it back but Lena moves an inch to the left making her almost fall. She puts Quinn at her feet after he finished the bottle and he crawls over to Clarke and Lois. 

Ruby can tell that Lena finished reading the new text and saw the kissing emoji next to Natalie's name, her knees go to her chest as her eyes sting, waiting for the discipline, fear and disappoint.

Lena's eyes fluttered in shock, always assumed that Ruby was straight ever since she was in puberty but she doesn't scold her like Sam would, she knows what it feels like to keep that second life to herself, texting girls and sneaking out with some in college.

Lena's hand goes on Ruby's left shoulder which is closest to hers, and brushes her hair with her hand to put it behind her burning pink ear, in excitement blush still from texting back, embarrassment and shame, she turns her head and finds her Aunt's green eyes, and gulps, only finding love and comfort sinking into Ruby's. Ruby gulps and turns away again, just _waiting_ for the discipline, but instead Lena scoots closer to her, knees to her chest as a finger goes under her gulping chin and she relents, looking back at Aunt Lena and she smiles, 

"I'm not mad, Rube. I'm not even shaming you, disappointed or embarrassed, I know what it's like to be scared to come out or even talk about girls, I was the same way when I met your Aunt Kara. We both weren't out yet, but she helped me come out, I was fucking terrified. So, I won't tell anyone and it's your own secret to come out or not, or to talk to me about this Natalie." Lena smiles softly at the end, nodding at Ruby's tears that trail down her cheeks but she quickly wipes them away, not wanting to attract attention, just her and her awesome Aunt Lena.

Ruby nods, unclenches and clenches her jaw, burying into Lena's right side and breathes. They stay like that until Ruby breathes in and her breath doesn't stutter, until her sweatpants get a tug and she looks down, seeing her cousin Andy, and she lifts him up, his bare back against her knees.

She bounces her knees, making Andy coo and she smiles, she loves it when Andy tries to interact doing anything, she smirks playfully, putting her "0" shaped lips onto his bellybutton as he laugh-screeched and she can feel that he arched his back and pushing her head away and she leans back, smiling. She pushes his long hair out of his face and at the same time, he leans their heads together as Lena, Kara and Clarke watches, seeing Ruby getting her own first memory from Andy.

Ruby sees under her closer eyelids, walking and holding hands with Natalie down the streets of National City, after she sneaked out when Lucy and Sam left hours earlier and she is looking at the far-away stars above the y'all skyscrapers. She looks down at their joined hands, Natalie's purple coloured nails and her dark red coloured nails together, brushing both of their thighs lightly, as both of them are wearing a sweater and shorts, due to her summer temperatures but summer chills and winds through the night. Their eyes meet, grey and brown, and they both smile, and Ruby can't help but think that this what love really feels like it......

Her mind goes black now and she snaps back, blinking her eyes quickly at Andy who just sucks his thumb and her brain does a fart, "THAT, he can do THAT? That is SO cool!!" Andy smiles and she puts her hands on his sides, tickling his ribs lightly like playing a piano and he laughs, wiggling away. Lena laughs at their antics, "Yeah, he can do longer ones but sometimes he doesn't," 

Ruby nods fast, "Well, I liked mine so-" She snaps her lips shut, her cheeks on fire and tries not to think about hugging, holding hands or kissing Natalie's cheek internally because her Aunt is _right there_ , and she doesn't want her thoughts to be _loud_ or too crowded but-

Lena bursts out laughing, patting Ruby on her shoulder, "Yes, your thoughts are very loud, I'm surprised that Kara can't even hear them right now! Don't worry, I only heard hugging, kissing, umm what else...-" 

Ruby's cheeks are probably red right now and she puts a hand over her Aunt's moving mouth, shushing her as Sam and Lucy walk in, looking a bit.... _frazzled_ and _worn out_ but their eyes say something else and she shakes her head, looking anywhere but them. A whoosh of air and Kara and Eliza are standing in the middle of the room as Eliza leans on Kara's arm, "Jesus, Zor-El. You almost gave me a heart attack!" 

Alex and J'onn chuckle, knowing how fast Kara can go in seconds, and Eliza puts the huge box she's carrying and places it on the floor carefully, "So! I was going to the grocery store and-"

"And you got a huge box of chocolate?!" Alex's eyes are basically magic right now and Eliza rolls her eyes, "If you could let me finish, Alexandra, maybe I'll give you one." 

Everyone laughs at that as Alex leans back into Maggie, pouting and glaring playfully, as Eliza continues, "And I got the children a little something! One second....." 

Eliza lifts the top and three different breezed puppies come tumbling out, as well as a black and white kitten comes out, looking around as everyone coos and aww's but Lena gets right on the floor, in front of the kitten and she picks it up, as it purrs loudly, "Oh my gosh, oh my god, oh my god!" 

Kara laughs as Lena looks up at her with big, wet eyes and a huge, unforgettable pout, lifting up the kitten for Kara to see, everyone watches the interaction until Kara playfully huffs down beside her and scratched the cat's ears, "Okay, okay, we can keep it. Or her, or him." 

Lena does a fist bump as Andy does the same thing, copying his Mommy in Ruby's lap, and Ellie looks more spooked, "What are these things?"

Kara whooshes twice, grabbing the twins and holds them in her lap as Lena shows the kitten to them, "This, is a cat. It's an Earth animal, remember? We're keeping it!" Andy whimpers as the kitten sniffs his foot but Lena coos and he coos back, "He won't hurt you, baby. He's just saying hello to you, can you say "hi" back?" 

Everyone knows it's a long shot and maybe it'll work as Lena smiles back to him and even Maggie can hear the softer, "Hi," and Andy's shaky hand pets the cat's head as he purrs, and Andy shrieks in delight and squirms. Ellie takes a deep breath and looks to her left, and puts her hand on the cat's hand, excepting a worse interaction and "hello" but the cat leans into her hand and she smiles, softly. She perks up, "Jeju, can we call him Pizza?" 

Kara nods her head back and forth, "Hmmm, try again?"

Ellie's eyes meet her spoilish Aunt and smiles, "Maggie?" 

Maggie's eyes go wide and shakes her head embarrassed, "That would be _super_ tricky to remember my name and it's name, don't you think?" 

Ellie "oh's" and smiles, "J'onn?" Her "R" rolls perfectly as a Kryptonian and Mars technique and Kara laughs with shaking shoulders as Alex chokes on her spit and Lena laughs also, "How about Streaky? He's got stripes and it's cute!" 

Andy nods, and almost screeches, "Cute! C-c...Cute!" Kara smiles at a new word and hug squishes him, "That's right, baby! Good job!" 

J'onn gets up and walks to Eliza, whispering something as they both smile and blush, and she nods, as he pulls her in a side hug, "So, we were thinking, we wanted to tell you guys....we were talking also with Lucy and Clarke, and ALL of you guys are allowed to leave the DEO full time, except a monthly check up for the children and all of you too and-" 

Lena's face is smooshed in J'onn's chest and she sobs, "Thank you, thank you, thank you." He smiles and wraps his hands around her smaller body and kisses her head, "Anything for you, all of you." They hug for more moments and he wipes her tears, "It mist really suck in here, hey?" She nods while laughing freely now as she superspeeds into Kara's empty lap and Kara kisses her cheek tenderly.

Kara hands Lena her phone with a smile and a eyebrow up, "Jess? Yes, can you bring a group of guys to box up all my stuff? Yes. Yes, thank you. I'll text it to you, okay? Yes. No. Yes, she's here. We'll be there by five or so." 

She hangs up as Kara bites her lip, and makes eye contact with Alex, both women talked about buying a better and bigger house in the hills, about twenty minutes from the center of National City, but Kara had the apartment forever, and then Alex had it before her. Kara can't help but feel a little bit melancholic, she knows it's just an apartment but that's where she first was starting at CATCO and as Supergirl, and that's where she kissed Lena for the first time. Her thoughts are pulled away as a hand holds her left side of her head and Andy shows so much memories of her and Lena that her head spins a bit when he takes his hand down. 

She smiles as he chews on her frames they're indestructible and perfect frames but she doesn't really want slobber on all of them, but she pulls them away softly and he whines, until she plucked a pacifier in his mouth and he crawls to Maggie, cooing. 

Alex gasps and puts him on their intertwined legs and lap, "Hey, Mini Me! How are you? Hmm, are you good? You being good for Jeju and Mommy?" 

Andy nods, playing with Maggie's hair softly, not even pulling a strand and he pulls her necklace, looking at it confused, and Maggie's eyes widen as her ring is on that necklace, sometimes she wears it as a reminder of Alex or just to wear it, and Alex's eyes grow smaller and soft, "Once upon a time, two girls loved each other so much, and something so, so, so _big_ happened, and the girl gave the other a ring, for her love. The girl kept it and she wears it on her necklace, to never forget it!"

She boops Andy on the nose as he giggles and nods, and Maggie can't help but fall more in love and can't wait for Jeremiah Jr. to grow up to be this big and to play more. Maggie nods at Alex's "story" to Andy as he points his finger at her, "Yeah, buddy, it's me." 

He squeals and kicks his feet lightly as Alex laughs along while pushing his little toes back and he squeals out, "Ri-Ri-, Rin...g, Ring! Ring!" Maggie smiles with dimples and ruffles his long hair, "That's right, bud! Ring." 

Jeremiah crawls over from Lois to his mothers and he whines loud, jealous and Maggie chuckles, "Oh bud, no need of getting jealous! Come up here." He's hoisted on her lap as Andy pouts, thinking he messed up but Alex grabs him and dances around to the kitchen, "Baby, oh, baby, I see your true colours shining through, I see your colours, that's why I love youuuuuu, ooooooh" Her voice goes into a maniac mode and Andy laughs at her silly antics and he's placed in his high chair while Alex cuts up small fruit and places it on his tray and he coos as a thank you.

Lena smiles at Alex's singing voice and keeping Andy on his toes, and nudges Sam on the shoulder, "So you're just going to use your house, you don't need anything else?" Sam shakes her head and thinks, "I don't think so, I'm pretty sure we're good, Lucy was going to stay with the kids while I buy Quinn some more clothes and stuff."

Lena raises an eyebrow and smirks, "Is that a good idea? You and Lucy aren't even dating fully, and you want her to play house?" 

Sam rolls her eyes while locking her phone again, "Shut up, hoe. Why, did Ruby say anything?"

Lena steels her mind off of her thoughts and she shakes her head, "No? She hasn't said shit to me, despite she used to all the time. Give her space, she's a teenager, with a new step mom and a baby brother, I'm still adjusting yet." 

Sam nods and sighs, "Sometimes I feel like I'm doing everything wrong. I know I'm not, it just is a feeling." 

Lena holds her three fingers and squeezes, "That is normal and valid. You're valid. You deserve a lot more, alright? It's all just time and space, right now." 

Sam nods and locks eyes with Lucy across the room and smiles, knowing Lucy knew about talking about her and she is so happy with Lucy, gosh she could float. 

Hours later, Ruby puts the baby stroller, baby seat and all the packing bags as she waits, strapping the sleeping Quinn in his seat, checking the buckles and straps while putting her own seatbelt on and unplugs her portable charger in her phone and turns it on, texting back and forth with Natalie. Her smile fades as she sees her mom and Lucy practically make out, coming out of the door and she groans, turning her headphones all the way up. Sam taps her ear as she gets in and Ruby takes an earbud out, and Sam smiles in the rear view mirror, "You excited?" 

Ruby thinks about the best choice of words and nicest answer possible, _to staying in the room next to yours while you fuck all night?_ Or maybe _yeah totally,_ but instead she says, "So excited." Sam revs the engine as Lucy giggles and she puts the earbud back in, checking Quinn just in case he needs something and they drive to their house, going out of the city for a ten minute drive and she sighs, missing Natalie and the late nights walking around the city.   
  


Their tires screech and she unbuckles, putting her phone in the back of her left pocket and unbuckles Quinn's stroller seat so she can carry him and she pulls the extra set of home keys in her pocket and opens it, placing Quinn on the grey living room table as he coos but doesn't squirm and she walks back out, grabbing her small everyday bag and her two dufflebags, as Sam has Lucy pinned against the car and she bangs on the back of the car, "Come on rabbits." 

She pats herself on the back for that one, as she walks back in and takes her phone, keys and wallet out of her hard jean pockets and unbuckles Quinn, taking off his layers and shoes, thinking how people fuck like rabbits. She holds Quinn under his bottom as he holds onto her shoulder and she kicks all her bags down the stairs and into the double space downstairs, which she calls her room. She knows how lucky and grateful she is, having a huge bedroom and a bathroom as her own as Sam has two bathrooms and three bedrooms upstairs and on the second floor. Ruby kicks her bags in her room and shuts the door, and Quinn crawls all over her room on the soft carpet, and she smiles.

She checks her watch and it's almost six and she picks up Quinn, going up the stairs, and grabs the already warm milk from his baby bag and she leans into the sofa, letting him eat peacefully and lightly, as Lucy and Sam laugh and giggle to each other with their luggage, and slamming the door shut as they get to Sam's room as it rattles the whole house. Quinn whines scaredly from the action and noise, and she holds him like a newborn, his head in her elbow and his feet going over her other elbow and he gurgles as a thank you and she rocks slightly, calming him. 

She thinks about school and her friends until the bottle moves and Quinn is already done, she hoists him up softly and burps him, not even caring about her shirt, she needs to change anyway. After a few minutes, she writes down on a paper with the pen next to it 

_Grocery List:_

_Apples, bananas, Corn, Salad packages_

_Frozen foods, yogurt, 3% milk jugs, Juice coloured jugs, crackers and a box of Mini Wheats Cereal_

_A box of tampons (any kind, really), baby shampoo, a small comb, baby formula, diapers, baby soft wipes, different baby clothes._

She finishes writing as her Mom comes down with a leather jacket and boots on, and she hands her the list, "Here, that's all we need, for the house." 

Sam looks confused at all the stuff and Ruby sighs, this is going to be a long day.

  
Lena and Kara screech the car and Lena gets out, hugging and talking to Jess while Kara opens the trunk for the bags, and superspeeds in and out putting it in the middle of the floor, and comes back and opens the left side door, unbuckling Ellie first and holds Lena's hand then walking to the other side, holding Andy as he slumps on her and she chuckles. Jess hugs Lena again and gives Ellie something, gets in the black SVU, driving in the opposite direction. Lena looks over at her, and sighs in happiness, "I hate moving days, but thus is worth it..."

Kara nods and kisses her temple, opening the house door and she sees stairs in front of her, two open concepts about five feet in and sees the living room and all the bags where she sped in and out, and the kitchen is in the very back from already seeing a refrigerator and very expensive marble counters. Lena walks in the living room, and looks at the TV, multiple light brown couches and the two bookcases. The window shines through with the sun setting down finally on the moving day and she sighs in happiness. Kara lets Andy down and he stumbles and hoists himself up on the stairs as Kara laughs, and Ellie does the same thing. 

Lena can tell that the twins are tired and she hopes the crew put their mattresses together but she doubts it, and all four get up the marble stairs and the five rooms doors are open, showing the master bed room as Lena and Kara's room with a bathroom connected through it.

The twin's bedroom and play room is next to each other, blue and pink, but they'll need to switch the colours out, Andy likes yellow and Ellie likes purple, but nothing should be such a hassle. Lena's reading and "talent" room is on the far right down the hallway and an extra bedroom is across from it, with an extra bed, mirror and smaller clothes dresser. Andy goes on his knees and hands as Ellie crawls on him and opens the handle door, as Lena shakes her head at them, already knowing they got her mischief from herself.   
  


Kara's wrists wrap around her waist and kisses behind her, which never fails to make her feel turned on and she squirms away and looks at her from in front of her, from the love, "We _can't_ , we _literally_ just got home. Calm down, tiger." Kara rolls her eyes and places her hands under her ass, forcing Lena's leg to spread and rolls her hands at the same time, making Lena jump in her arms.

Lena squeals in frustration and in dreaminess, seeing Kara using her strength never fails to turn her on and Kara walks to the master bedroom, laying down as Lena straddles her and pins her arms up, using her own fresh strength but not enough to hurt Kara, knowing how much stronger she is than her and Kara forced her head up and Lena lifts her chin, making her miss her lips and Kara huffs, "That was mean."

Lena laughs with a twinkle in her eye and shrugs, "We have the rest of our lives, so we can wait, can't we?" 

Kara thrashes and tries to move Lena but doesn't and she groans deep in her throat, "You're going to make me wait that long?"

Lena pecks her lips softly, "Maybe....sometimes my Luthor genes really shine through, once in a while......."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cried while writing Ruby and Lena's moment together but it was beautiful and special, I think.


	16. "Jolly Jamie" and Daydreaming...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winn and James learn more about each other and while also about little Jamie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gay, gay, gay, gay

National City, Winn's house

December 6th, 2021 

Time on the TV, 5:29 p.m

-

_i told you to be patient,_

_i told you to be fine,_

_i told you to be balanced,_

_and i told you to be be kind,_

_and now all your love is wasted,_

_then who the hell was i?"_

-

Winn sighs, and puts his cup of beer down, on the medium sized dinner table and he walks over and across the kitchen and living room, peeking into the play pen, as he sees Jamie sleeping peacefully, sucking on his little superman pacifier ( _But James, we can't not buy it, come on!)_ and he smiles. He still can't believe he's a _dad_ , he's dreamt of it as a kid. 

He picks up Jamie quickly but softly, not wanting to wake him, a warm hand under Jamie's neck and head and another on his lower back, cradling him to his chest and he walks to his own bedroom, placing Jamie in the bigger crib, practically _overflowing_ with fluffy and different coloured blankets, four white pillow cased pillows, three of his favourite stuffed animals and Winn takes his red and blue binkie out, placing it beside him on the fluffy mattress, just in case he fusses through the night. 

Winn turns the baby monitor button on, takes a baby monitor and puts it in his hoodie pocket, turning on the small WhiteSound Machine, turning the fan off in the bathroom and flicks the small night light beside Jamie's crib, James teases how Jamie picked up on Winn's fear of the dark and dark places while Winn punched him in the shoulder lightly and then winced about his fingers as they protested against slight pain and tenderness against James's broad back.   
  


Winn walked back into the living room, turning on the oven light, and starts washing the packing pile of dirty dishes, he loads the water to almost the top while adding in soap in, dipping the bowls, pots, plates and utensils in last, except the knives. He washes the sharp knives on the other side of the sink, with warm water and a little bit of soap, putting the sharp edge down first before placing it in the drying rack spot. 

Winn plays on his phone for about twenty minutes or so, placing back to Instagram, Twitter and his Iphone games, before the timer on his phone beeps as he jumps and turns it off, grumbling to himself. He puts his Iphone down again, digging his arm around for the drain at the end of the sink and tugs at it, as the water goes down further down and he rinses all the now clean dishes with almost too-hot water, stacking the biggest items first while humming himself, he knows it's an old Christmas song and " _out dated"_ but, he likes it anyway. 

He wipes his hands on the dishcloth, drying them and he takes his beer on the table, sitting on the couch, flipping through the TV channels, and he finally settles on one of a new action movies which just came out on cable and sips his beer, now and then. 

He picks up his phone and his fingers slide over and under to a specific person's name, smiling faintly, 

Winn: I wish you were here. Missing you like damn crazy :(

  
James: I miss you also, bud. Everything okay?

Winn: I hate psycho dads, that's all. Prison anniversary is coming up, that's all.

James: :( 

James: I'm getting off at ten, maybe I can pick up some quick Chinese food and hang for a bit?

Winn _knows_ that "hang for a bit" means, James staying the night and cuddling on the couch, laughing and eating their food, until they finally decide, going to Winn's bedroom and falling asleep in their boxers and nothing else until the early morning comes. James and Winn go to the DEO, leaving Jamie for her Daycare with his other cousins as they go to work on and off at CATCO and as the Guardian.   
  


Winn: Really?

Winn laughs and James knows it's a playful and sarcastic one, and James dings back, 

James: Ha, ha, good one, Schott. Be there at ten thirty, watch that cool new action movie that's playing, I paid both of our TV Cables since they expired, being at the DEO for all those weeks. 

Winn laughs as he didn't even realize it and smiles, knowing James knowing this is text is a _thank you for noticing,_

Winn: Get back to work, Mr. Olsen.

James: Yes, boss.

He smiles as he reads it and puts his phone down, watching the gory but funny action scenes. Both guys _know_ that there is a big _thing_ between them, _but_ it seems so normal and real that it isn't even talked about or mentioned. Sure, Lois and Kara do have many things to say about it, their witty banter, their casual flirting, the looks, but it doesn't even bother either, James is too comfortable with Winn to feel awkward and Winn is not even hesitating if he doesn't say that he's not-not in love, with James. They've been friends since forever and James left, and then Winn left.

Winn always thought of his emotional leaving at the DEO, while hugging a sobbing Alex and Kara, his bestfriends, and he came back one morning, three months later. He knocked on Alex as she had her back to the door in her lab and she growled out, _I said to leave me alone, Kara. Screw off with Lena_ and Winn smiles and cracked out with tears, _I'm not Kara.  
_Alex turned as a bolt and hugged him for minutes, her face still the same broken expression as he left and he regretted it all, after almost hundred days, almost three months, as it felt like an eternity to him and all his other friends. She pulled back and kissed his forehead hard, leaning on her heels and toes back and forth. 

Winn loves himself and his instincts so much for coming back, for coming home. To Alex, her beer games, to Kara working with her at CATO, to James....oh James. It was so different as they hugged as a greeting, seeing each for the first time after months, his eyes stung and his bones inside ache for James's safe arms, his love and every being. It's been mostly the same as it always was, until Lena was taken. Oh Lena. His sister, his big, loving sister. During the months of her disappearance, nobody ever talked or hung out unless they were working at the DEO, and it was painfully awkward. Everyone blamed all the others; everyone blamed themselves; and everyone didn't have any clue where Lena was. Until Winn got a beeping and a fourteen inch "RED CODE" in New Mexico, from the doctor and computer hacker, who saved Lena and the twins that night. Winn thinks about the happy, sad and now times, happy with the results. 

A long whimper echoes through the baby monitoras he slams the feet rest down on the couch and placing his beer down, and walks to his bedroom door and creaking it open and flicks the light switch on, seeing Jamie leaning against the crib standing platforms as he whimpers again. Winn walks through distance as Jamie's arms outstretch and he lifts him up, snuggling him and he coos, "You okay, bud?" 

  
A wet and heavy diaper hits his forearm as he cuddles him and he internally "oh's", and lays him on the wooden changing station, unstrapping the dirty diaper, wiping him softly and slips a new one under his little bum and straps it, fresh and comfortable. Jamie sighs air out and snuggles Winn's comfortable and squishy chest as he holds him, walking back to the couch. Winn flicks the remote to a children's channel as Jamie gurgles loudly and gestures to the TV's and watches with wide eyes. Winn laughs, "Yeah, buddy, it's your favourite show! Yeah, yeah," 

Winn and James figured out that Jamie _loved_ pictures, videos or watching TV, Alex did warn not to let him watch _too_ much, two hours in the morning and two at night, just for his eye sight and little mind, catching up to all the animation and bright lights. Winn sits him down next to his left side of his body, so he could still cuddle Jamie but so Jamie can watch TV still, still quiet and entertained. Winn smiles and looks at the clock, it's already almost eight o'clock, and he thinks if Jamie wants warm milk or mushy food for dinner, but that's all up to him. Winn did understand now that whatever Jamie wants is up to him, food, toys, attention and bigger life decisions in the future. Sometimes Jamie wanted to hear James sing at night or lay on Winn's chest in the morning while sucking milk and sometimes even only preferred Winn to hold him while Winn was working at the DEO. J'onn was so amused and touched as he found Winn working on his computer clicking with one hand as another held Jamie, and kept talking into his comms quickly but quietly to Alex and her three teams, trying to catch a new alien. 

Winn didn't even think about his life would change so quick, getting a babysitter at nights so he can work a double shift at the DEO or at CATCO, or didn't think getting milk at two in the morning as James sits in the car with Jamie, waiting. Winn's life has changed but it has processed much more into better ways, raising a son, maybe, just maybe, getting a guy of his dreams and he wants to set up a small business of helping the LGBTQ+ community with funds, for binders, extra clothes and shoes for the poorer kids than the others that he once was, for extra money of helping teenagers and young adults with transitioning, or changing their name legally. 

He takes a sip of his beer and rubs Jamie's back as his chest falls up and down until a timer beeps, and he sits up a little bit Jamie doesn't protest. Winn keeps the foot rest up as Jamie's attention is to the TV show, and he pulls out a milk jug, three different baby food plastic containers and a spoon, putting it next to the plastic containers. Winn smiles as Jamie's eyes meet him and he hooks a finger to Jamie and he smiles. 

Jaime twists his little body backwards, wiggling his toes to the floor and he puts his hands down beside his knees, crawling to Winn's feet, hoisting himself up on the wooden chair and lifting his diaper up, and stands to lean against the big table as Winn ruffles his little curls, "Nice job! Okay, so do you want carrots and peas with gravy, or soup, or two bottles of milk?" Winn's finger goes into two and he points to the plastic container of little mushed up vegetables and brown gravy. 

Winn nods, and places it in the microwave, beeping it to 1:30 just so it isn't too hot for his little mouth as Jamie sits down, grabbing the spoon as he huffs and can't grab it yet until he reaches further, putting it in his little fist clumsily and Winn takes it out of the beeping microwave timer, swirling it in a hardware plate and places it in front of Jamie, rubbing his back and sits next to him on the other chair. Jamie offers a spoonful to Winn with big eyes and Winn can never resist his big, wet eyes and he slurps into his mouth, almost choking it up but hums and nods his head and barely swallows it, "It's so yummy. Like Aunt Nia's cooking, right?" 

Jamie nods like a bobble head and takes a few more big bites, "Aunt Nia! Aunt!" 

Winn wonders out loud, "I wonder how Aunt Nia is doing! Want to text her on my phone, baby?" 

Jamie nods and Winn gets up, walking to his plugged in Iphone near the couch and he unplugs it, putting the passcode in and sits back next to Jamie. He swipes his fingers down to Nia's contact and tosses the Iphone next to Jamie's bowl as he uses his thankfully clean hand and taps the keyboard crazy like he's putting a long passcode in and he laughs at his antics, and presses the send button.   
  


Nia: Was that Jamie again? Lol.

  
Winn: He was eating his weird baby food and it tasted like your turkey gravy of the other night at the DEO, and he wanted to say "Hi". How are you?

Nia: Having a rough night with Eleanor but it's been a long week, moving in and stuff, she should be down for the night in to time! :) 

  
Winn: Aw, good! Give her a kiss for me. Text me if you need anything! 💙

Nia: I will, thanks Winn. 🧡

Winn laughs and beams at Nia's heart, she remembered how orange is Winn's favourite colour as he remembered hers, a baby blue. Jamie nudges the empty plate to Winn and he kisses Jamie's cheek before he crawls back to the couch, "Good job for eating it all! You'll be so strong like your daddy, James. Good boy." Winn places his plate and fork in the sink and walks to the couch, sitting with Jamie, now just waiting for James to be home, cuddles and chats.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🥺🥺


	17. Jeremiah Jr. meets Jeremiah Sr.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second Maggje steps in the door is so quiet, and so still, she doesn't think anything exists right now. Until the man stands in front of her, holding her quietly crying son, and his eyes holding red. Holding laser vision in, and she nods, then everything is a blur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I wanted Jeremiah to randomly but eerily show up, and start shit up. I love angst like that, but this is going to be a very happy and fluffy ending!!

National City, NCPD Base Pretinct

December 10th, 2021 

Time on Maggie's watch, 6:39 p.m 

-

_what i'm saying is, you know me, you know me,_

_wrestled with the old me,_

_saved me at my lowest too,_

_all you had to do was hold me, console me,_

_no matter how hard i fall_

' _cause the best of me loves the best of you,_

-

It was a great two weeks so far, at the Danver-Sawyer household, despite having to do all the damn child papers for little Jeremiah for legally to be his, but the moment that Maggie saw his eyes, wailing and freezing inside the warehouse, near the National City sea docks, she almost fell as hard as when she fell for Alex. Her heart said, _fuck the arguments, the heartbreak with her and Alex all those years ago, the painful memories, and the odds,_ their eyes met and she couldn't look away. She still hadn't looked away when he was sleeping in her arms that night, in one of the extra sleeping rooms at the DEO Base.  
  


So yes, it has been a great week, they brought little Jeremiah to the park, and to Kara and Lena's new house in the hills, two stories high and it was gorgeous, but Alex made a face when Maggie asked her if she ever wanted a huge house like that, and Maggie agreed with a laugh. But, the ironic thing was, Jeremiah was growing older in weeks, he was crawling faster now and he babbled frequently, Alex said it was Russian and Kryptonian, fascinating and yet a little scary. Alex said not to worry about it, it's probably the genes and DNA, so Maggie hadn't.   
  


She took her helmet off, putting it in the console of her Ducati, ruffled her hair because she knows how Alex likes it so much, straightened her jacket so it didn't look too frazzled from the wind since she drive straight home from her work and walked in, taking the elevator to their apartment condo, humming to herself. She slips her key in the lock and....

The second she slips in the door, is so quiet and so still, she doesn't think anything exists right now. Until the familiar man steps in front of her, holding her quietly crying son, and his own eyes holding red. Holding laser vision in, and she nods, then everything is a blur. 

The two small but stronger laser beams hit the man's face as Jeremiah turns his head quickly, and his face is flaming hot red, almost melting and steam flares, "OW, YOU FUCKING KID!-"

Maggie kicks his knees backward, taking her gun out of her holster and clicks the watch button, three times and fast.   
  


Kara and Winn designed a fancy but special and unique watch for everyone, including their own style, favourite colour and design but a button to press in emergencies, and emergencies only.

Pressing it once means, _someone's following me, bring a team in or be on alert._

Pressing it twice means, _a hostage situation somewhere, follow my heart beat._

Pressing it three times means, _this is a CODE RED, Supergirl and Superman required immediately, including three teams._

The masked man falls backward from the hit of his now weak kneecaps, dropping the kid mostly on _himself_ and part of the floor, the guy wants this kid _alive_ , and I'm already failing, _Jesus_. He scrambles his hands to grab him but a direct and indiscreet pain hits him near his....you know. His head leans forward, screaming out of agony and his hands go to his pelvis and left thigh, trying to press pressure or _anything_. 

Maggie doesn't know where else to shoot expect there, not wanting to _risk_ a shot anywhere near Jeremiah, the pain distracts him and she lifts the sobbing and shocked-face Jeremiah up with one hand, keeping the gun in the other, pointing it at him and she feels wetness on her neck, as Jeremiah's head is tucked into her chest, scared out of his life, right now. Maggie grits her bottom with her top teeth, trying to dissolve tears of how Jeremiah was probably and still is scared shitless and how _angry_ she is, seeing anyone hurt him and clicks the gun again as he moves an inch, 

"Who the _FUCK_ , sent you?! Who!" 

He groans while flipping her the bird and slides backwards, to the huge living room window and she shoots his left thigh again, probably right next to the other bullet wound, tightening her grip on Jeremiah who is visibly shaking right now in her also clenched arms. She knows what he's trying to do, some criminals do or try to attempt a kidnapping or robbery, then kills them self in a way, so they don't send out information or anything, to the NCPD police, DEO, General Army or _anyone else._

_H_ e huffs our as he settles on his wobbling elbows, sitting in his now fresh and wet blood on his pants and hands, putting them up shakily, "Okay, OKAY! My name is Leo Yeter, a man came up to me on the docks last night and wanted to associate with the DEO! Look, I didn't even heard of it before, ever!! He threatened my ex-wife and kids, I can't let them die, lady!!" 

Maggie lowers her gun as he tries to sit up and back away, now she's the asshole, but still nobody touches her family. She swallows and nods. "Okay, Leo, okay. Just let me help you and-WAIT!!" 

The man scrambles on his palms and slipping boot heels, putting his arms up in an huge 'X', smashing through the window and screams to his death, leaving three grenades about three feet apart from each other from when he jumped and yanked them on the floor, hopefully harming them, threatened to do as the random man asked him to.

Maggie's heart stops as she sees Superman and Supergirl at the window, the DEO Agents lined up at the foot of the elevator and stairs, coming down the hallway. She literally has two choices, run to let Jeremiah down outside in the hallway and try to disarm the grenades and....well, that's the only option, really. This could be a suicide mission right now but she sees the green tint on the grenade amor and runs, swinging the door open all way.

She exhales shakily while placing the crying and screaming Jeremiah in the hallway as a DEO Agent cradles him up softly and rubs to the Director J'onn at the back of the line, who takes care of the children during a bombing, kidnapping or attack. 

Both Kara and Clarke are many meters away, as they see Maggie come back in, fiddling with the grenades but they both feel it, the scorching and freezing ache in their bones, the Kryptonite. Kara lurches anyway, just barely reaching for Maggie but Maggie sobs.

Two of the small green and black grenades hit the further wall near her and Alex's foot of the bed and bathroom, as she kicks the last one in her top high heeled boots, but not very far, and she is losing off on strength and remaining hope for her son, Jeremiah. She tries to run near the breakfast counter, trying to scramble behind it but there's not enough time and essence in the world for it. As she jumps to hide and she braces against the huge impact, and she feels it all. Three small grenades might look tiny, but it can also be deadly. Her body curling into a ball as the grenades go off on some sick fucking timer, all at the same time, all at Maggie. At the last blow, she tries to wave Kara off at the Kryptonite, gesturing it but as she looks up, she practically flies in the air, her heels up and her now frail and weak pulsing body hitting the wooden floors of her home. 

DEO Agents kick the door in, holding up snipers and hand gestures, searching for any other trouble, Alex and Lucy walk in with hand guns and full gear on but Alex's heart stops as another Agent yells for a paramedic for unconscious and bleeding body. Both her and Lucy's gun drops, as their jaws follow. Alex swarms into the mist of Agents, paramedics, the Supers as she jumps to her knees and hears Maggie's bloody and dark jacket, barely breathing chest. 

"She's-she's barely breathing! Pass me that, yes, that!" Alex screeches out, hooking up the oxygen on Maggie's open parted and bloody lips, and she forms her hands into compression starts. Her hands go for twenty to thirty as J'onn yells for more cars, but no real ambulance, Lucy is already crouching and sampling the grenades but Alex doesn't feel anything at all. She stops doing compressions, putting her hands in the floor to not fully crush Maggie but she has an ear to Maggie's now fully beating and fast pulse and she breathes out, as tears finally start.

"I-I, I have, have a heartbeat! It's fast but as need to move, J'onn! Now!" J'onn nods and two DEO Agents step forward but asked screeches,

"GENTLY. Gently, she could start seizing if we move too fast! Quick and soft, okay, guys? She could die! Just, let's go gently." Two other DEO Agents cradle her legs and the other cradles her neck and head and middle torso, gently lifting her up as Alex runs ahead of them, telling the DEO Agent to turn around with Jeremiah in his arms, not letting to see Jeremiah to look at his Mama like that. The elevator rings as J'onn, Alex and the DEO Agents go step by step, making it to the Black and Grey SVU's.   
  


Maggie's head is in Alex's lap, as J'onn cradles her lower half and Alex chokes out while brushing Maggie's bloody and dirty hair from as the bomb picked up dust and Maggie's body, "Step on it, Vasquez." 

Susan nods, making it to the DEO in four minutes and thirty seven seconds, as J'onn and Alex move quickly to the waiting gurney in the centre of the DEO, seeing Eliza, Kara and Dr. Hamilton swivel around. Alex places her head on the gurney pillow softly as Dr. Hamilton hears her chest and neck, putting the oxygen down a little, and takes it off, 

"Maggie? Maggie Sawyer, can you hear me? You're at the DEO, you were in a bombing. Maggie?" 

Maggie's head frowns as her eyebrows slip together in seconds as Maggie leans on her left side and elbow, choking up dark red fluid as Dr. Hamilton grabs her neck and J'onn quickly puts a cardboard container under her chin, "Maggie, you need to spit it up, I know, it's gross but you need to." 

Maggie nods as her hand holds Dr. Hamilton's for support and bracing herself, while more blood comes back into her teeth and white spit comes at the last of her choking and collapses back, panting. 

"J...jere...mih. Where....Jeremi-" Maggie tries to say with panting breath but instead she feels her own tired eyes close and roll back into her brain, as her body seizes into Dr. Hamilton's left side as another doctor runs to them, on her own face side, slipping half his hand in her mouth so she doesn't bite on her own tongue or if she chokes accidentally. Her throat gags as a reflex, and white spew comes out, and again, her body limps and she cries out, feeling the pain.

She remembers, hot blasting and fleeing grenades sprung around her body like rabbits and she risked her life for her son's to the mysterious now dead kidnapper. She twitches from the pain and groans internally, not a very good idea. Her right side of her body is bloody, flesh spewing out, her teeth are sore from chattering of her own body trying to pick sides, hot or cold. She can feel her brain pounding and she knows she has to go into surgery, right now, just in case she's doesn't have brain problems. 

The last ounce of her strength soars out of her, reaching for the sobbing and red faced angry Alex who she can barely see as she fights J'onn and Clarke, _jumping_ and _pounding_ on their chests and comforting hands to let her go, to see Maggie. Their eyes catch and she smiles with blood and spit as Alex gets free of J'onn and runs to her. Alex's hand holds the shaking held out hand as Maggie's and kisses it, holding her head tendering and knowing how much an explosion can hurt.   
  


Maggie's head leans into the soothing, warming hand and pursues her chin and upper lip muscles up, almost as a _"kiss me"_ gesture, as Alex chokes on sobs, kissing her sweetly and scarcely, tasting fresh blood and slippery white spit but she can't even care. Alex leans back and kisses her sweaty and bloody forehead, as Dr. Hamilton says something and Alex nods, kisses her forehead again. Maggie's hand limps down next to her shaking lags and she is _mercy_ of the darkness, sleep and surgery. 

Alex hasn't slept for a full week, that's seven days, a full week job. . A full day and many others of darkness, lightness, nightmares and insomnia. Jeremiah hasn't slept much either, only about 15 hours in a full day, naps on and off, he knows _something_ has happened to his Mama but doesn't know anything yet. A bad man hit his favorite babysitter, who always fed him strawberries and chips, and then hit Mama.

Alex rocks him and sings either at one p.m or at four a.m until he falls asleep from worrying and crying about his Mama, he always wakes up in his Grandpa J'onn's warm and big arms or in his Grandma Eliza's soft and content arms, and he doesn't seem to mind. His Mommy Alex always comes to find him a few hours later, sometimes her hair was wet from a bath tubby, her eyes were soft after talking to his Mama in a different room and sometimes even she ate with him at the big wooden table.   
  


Alex's eyes water as Jeremiah shifts in her arms, and she looks up again, looking around and up around the skyscrapers and city, from the big bulletproof window, she wants to cry. Both her and Maggie promised each other when they adopted Jeremiah, not to look on scans, charts or x-rays if one another got hurt and to never let see Jeremiah to them, exposing him to something like that. Dr. Hamilton and other doctors fixed Maggie's slight brain damage, her fresh wound on her right side which looks like a big hole, and her broken ribs, which were scattered like legos laying around.   
  


Dr. Hamilton said she would wake up today, following her brain, heart and body's scans _everyday_ for _twenty four hours,_ and she _should_ wake up today. It's currently after lunch as Jeremiah is having his afternoon nap, snoozing in her arms. Alex's nails scatter against his bare chest, only wearing a fresh diaper after Alex changed him after he tee his lunch and long socks that go up to his chubby knees. He almost walked yesterday but toppled over on the soft carpet and giggled, laughing at himself. J'onn, Kara and Dr. Hamilton walk in, holding up two clipboards. 

She perks up, Dr. Hamilton and Lena swivels chairs in front of her crossed legs and the sleeping baby, and Dr. Hamilton holds Jeremiah and passes him over to Kara, stroking his back and cooing as his face leans on her chest, a little jostled at the even soft movement. Alex watched Kara for a moment but her eyes burst with excitement and almost vibrates but J'onn clasps her hands into his. 

She hangs into his fingers and looks up at them back and forth until she tenses and fears the absolute worst but J'onn holds on, "Alex, Maggie is okay, doctors are checking her brain and brain scans, right now. We have some information but can you breathe with me for a second?" 

Alex exhales gratefully and nods, taking three big chest deep breaths with J'onn, she's honestly probably going to need it. J'onn and Hamilton nod together and starts, 

"When the last grenade made impact of her body, she flailed from the force, hitting her head on the floor, catching a part of her brain. That part is one of the most important parts, and she has slight amnesia and she'll have to use physical therapy for a week or two, here." 

Alex nods and chokes on a cry, taking one hand out of his warm embrace and holds Maggie's necklace in her hand and looks at the ring she got her, all those years ago. It still shines and sparkles as not a day old and closes her eyes, "I hear a...I hear a "but", in there..."

J'onn sighs and bows his head as Hamilton shows her the chart, showing a grenade, company and several names.

"The grenade was made specifically for this, for Maggie , the man who did this, he was mysteriously captured by Edge, and your father, Jeremiah." 

Alex's eyes snap up like a dog's and her chest feels like it dips to her knees and up across her face, hyperventilating and sobbing while her throat squeezes, and shakes her head no, no, no, all again and again. Eyes and mouth twists into anger and fury, a man she once called her _world_ , once upon a time, and tried to kill the love of her life. Maggie feels more than Jeremiah, _almost_ more than Kara, more than anything, it almost feels like it's a word, like _forever_.

J'onn holds her into a embrace of a hug, holding firm pressure to calm Alex down as she squirms, shoving him away and screams out of scared terror, fresh wounds of pain, twists into her brain and heart and ultimate _betrayal_. Until then, her fingers wrap around his neck and screams as J'onn holds her buzzed cut head and lower back, her shaking and shivering body. 

Half an hour later, Alex is passed out in J'onn's warm and sated arms as Eliza walks in, holding little Jeremiah in her arms as he coos and reaches for his Mommy. Eliza puts him on her sleeping, limped body as he crawls to her face, little chubby fingers gently, so gently brushing her medium cut hair down from her still wet face and plays with her- _Maggie's_ necklace.

Alex opens her eyes, her head still in J'onn's lap and Jeremiah on her belly and coos and she smiles, stroking his bare sides, still no clothes on except now his hair is done into a small braid, probably by Eliza or Kara. She sits up and leans on her back and toes as Jeremiah leans on her clasped legs and giggles and she smiles, looking down at him. Her fingers crawl up his small body, pinching his little thighs softly and presses raspberries on his stomach and chest, playing with him until he squeals, "Mom-...Mmm...EEEEK!" 

Both Eliza and J'onn smile at them, seeing their moment and Alex leans him up again, hugging him as his arms wrap around her head as she smiles brokenly at Eliza, who smiles the same back and sniffs happily, "Hey, baby, guess what?" 

Jeremiah sits in her lap and makes a face, confused..."Wah-....Wh...T?"   
  


She swallows and smiles as a tear tracks from her left eye and Jeremiah quickly wipes it away, wanting to see her fully and she nods again, "Mama woke up. Mama is okay, now, baby. Do you-...J?" 

Jeremiah's hand goes to the side of his face like he's covering his own mouth, tears well and he shakes his head, not believing it, not wanting to be lied to anymore. J'onn's heart breaks at hearing his grandson's thoughts and he tilts his chin up, tapping Jeremiah's curls, and gestures to his mind thoughts, 

"Don't think like that, J. She's okay, now. Your Mommy helped her. I can show you her, is that alright?" 

Jeremiah lurches into Alex's arms, nodding and sobbing freely, everyone was tense and mean all week to each other, even his Aunt Kara, and he wants to see Mama, but can't believe it, still. Alex holds him and walks with Eliza and J'onn to the elevator, five floors down and walks to the room, as Jeremiah wipes his face and mostly eyes, with clenched fists and nods rapidly, can't waiting, when Alex asks him _if he's ready to go in_ and they open the door.

Maggie is sitting up, freely, on her bed with a gown, a head wrap thingy on and a clipper on her finger while Kara and James laugh and say something but Jeremiah wiggles and whines for his Mama. All eyes go to the door as Maggie whimpers loud as Alex's nostrils flare and her mouth twists, trying not to break again, 

"Oh, my babies. Oh, oh, come, come. Come here, I'm alright!" Alex almost runs the four feet from the door and Jeremiah jumps on the bed and Jeremiah holds her, so tenderly, so carefully, so he doesn't hurt her anymore. Jeremiah holds her body while his body wracks hard sobs but not making a sound as Alex holds the back of her head and kisses her soft, slightly chapped lips and pulls back, placing their foreheads together. 

Maggie sighs out and smiles with slight dimples, "Helluva homecoming indeed, I'd say," 

Alex laughs with more sobs and slaps her hand's knuckles until her fury kicks in and takes a look down at them, 

"What the hell were you thinking?" 

Maggie shrugs, kissing Alex's stern cheek, "I wanted to experience a James Bond movie, I guess. That guy was a dick though, got me pretty darn good." 

Alex opens her mouth again but Maggie shushes with her lips loudly, "Can we do the whole I-Hate-What-You-Did-But-I-Love-You thing later? I'm just so tired and I miss you, please,?" 

Alex's face scores with pink as Lena and Eliza laugh behind her loudly and she nods, pulling the chair up right next to Maggie's lap as Jeremiah gets down off the bed and his head right screwed into J'onn's shoulder and Maggie looks around confused and a little sad that her son doesn't want to lay with them and Alex sighs, pushing circles around her hand, 

"He knows it's his fault, why he couldn't fight the guy harder and why he left the grenades behind. It's not, he's a toddler, and he had a gun to his head until you grabbed him. Give it some time, and he'll come around again." 

Maggie moves her head, sharply at Alex's also heartbroken eyes as she brushes tears out of her eyes and she shakes her head, heartbroken. As her and Jeremiah make eye contact, when she doesn't think she's looking but he whimpers and says something into J'onn's ears and he nods, both of them stepping out.

Lena sits on the foot of Maggie's bed while catching her eye, "He's has a bit of a rough week, that's all Mags. He thinks, if he's around you, it'll happen again, so, he's just have to warm up to you, again. That's all. The twins are exhausted and we're going back home for the night then coming back tomorrow, okay? We love you." 

Maggie reaches for Lena's hand before she gets up and kisses it, "I love you too." 

The two leave the room but Maggie sees Jeremiah's little grey eyes peeking in and she smiles, knowing he wants to keep her safe from being away but still checks on her. She looks up again, and he's gone but she knows he just heard her booming thoughts and Alex laughs, "He's mischief, that one. Had to play good cop and bad cop this week, for him." 

Maggie giggles, holding Alex's fingers harder, "I really am sorry, Al. I saw the grenades then Jeremiah, and-and, w-well, I panicked! And...and we might have lost our....bathroom....?" 

Alex nods, knowing what it's like in those situations and kisses Maggie's knuckles again and again, "I know, Mags. I know. I don't care about the bathroom, but if you ever do that again, I'll kill you next time, okay?" 

Maggie laughs and then stops as the stitches move and winces and Alex kisses a dimple and she leans into it, but Alex shakes her head and sits down again. 

"You can go like flatlining to horny in four seconds, calm down, Casanova." 

Maggie's hand goes to Alex, face, cheek and her neck, scratching torturously, "Nobody is bothering us, and Jeremiah won't come in, what'd you say?" She forced her voice to go deep and Alex inhaled at it, sexy and smooth but shakes her head, 

"Fuck. Ass. No. You're resting for a nap, right now, just for that. Sleep."

Maggie pouts but purrs as Alex's blunt nails scratch her head and hair roots, hearing soothing whispers and rubbing on her shoulders as Alex soothes her down for awhile. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeremiah called Maggie Mama🥺


	18. Jeremiah Jr. Meets Jeremiah Sr. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The same as the chapter before this, the first part of Jeremiah Jr. Meets Jeremiah Sr.....more of Lucy and Sam, though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck at hospital scenes, I'm sorry😂😭

National City, Sam Arias's house

December 14th, 2021 

Time on Ruby's almost dead Iphone, 6:29 p.m

-

_don't start your crying, it'll be alright,_

_i will protect you, from all around you,_

_i know we're different but deep inside us, we're not that different at all,_

_i will always be here, today and forever on, further more._

-

The huge kitchen pane window _creaks_ and then stills the slightest as Ruby steps in, bones aching and warm, both from the winter chill and warm from just saying goodbye to Natalie, or as she calls her Nat, as she walked down Ruby's home street.

Nat insisted and pleaded on walking down all the streets back to her her home, not wanting anything to happen to her and Ruby held her hand all the way back, both of them smiling and chatting quietly so they wouldn't wake up angry or sleeping neighbours, as Nat became brave and gave a peck on Ruby's temple as she made her cheeks burn red until Ruby did the same. She walked across the lawn and behind the house, looking back at Natalie, her curly dirty blonde hair in the moonlight and she was smiling at Ruby, she had to give a mental reminder in the back of her head, _she's so fucking beautiful, but a reminder to fucking breathe too, right?_

Ruby takes her shoes off and puts them near the kitchen counters and island, fixing her hair slightly from the wind blowing during the walk back and huffs an air out, the coast is clear and quiet, and her sock foot goes on the first step, trying to ignore the squeaky board but- The light room goes on in her eye vision, and she shits her eyelids closed, _fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck._

A quiet and deadly low voice goes out into the eerily silence of the night and Ruby's ears are drumming like in a marathon,

"Does your Mom know you've been sneaking out?"

Ruby turns slowly, pivoting on her sock heel and shaking her head, her hair flowing back and forth of seeing Lucy in a set of matching pajama's of red and grey with worried eyes, instead of disappointed, and that almost makes Ruby feel better about herself, "N-N, No. No, she doesn't. You can tell her, if you want. I know how much you guys love each other, you know."

Lucy almost looks taken back but relaxes into her now relaxed bones, sitting down on one of the chicken stools, "So who's the boy?"

Ruby blinks and sets her tongue in a certain way of trying to think and comfort herself of how awkward it is to tell her Mom's girlfriend that she's gay and how boys are remotely disgusting and rude, but instead she cant find an answer, letting her mind and tongue fall silent in all of that fifty three seconds since the question fell.

Lucy cocks her head as resembling almost a kitten, smiling as her corners of her mouth go up softly while snickers into more of a polite way than rude one, and she stands close to Ruby and Ruby moves a quarter inch, 

"It's okay if it's not a boy. It could be a person that falls into the nonbinary, gender fluid or anything else on all the spectrums, Ruby. You look pretty spooked right now, and I won't tell a soul, and do you need a hug? Or no touching at all? I know some teenagers don't like direct touch so-"   
  


Lucy's question is thrown off course as Ruby collapses in her strong arms and her stance doesn't even waver from the force as Lucy rubs her back as a comforting matter and Ruby whole body takes pauses of shaking of fear of disappointment and stopping in between seconds to sob, not making a sound to wake her Mom and finally letting some stress and fear getting out as she steps away, minutes later. Lucy rubs her finger tips up and down her still shaking arms as they slow and her pule slows at the same time, and Ruby breathes out, "Thank you, Lucy. Really, really." 

Lucy smiles and remembers back when she was in the same state, sobbing and shaking in her friend's arms as she came out to her, drunk and terrified of the outcome. Lucy is glad that Ruby is only seeing a girl, but behind her Mom, and it doesn't make sense but nothing has to, Ruby just came out to her and it's honestly an honour. Lucy tips her toes up and kisses her hairline, 

"Okay, so you, are going to get a cup of water to calm down then go to sleep before your brother gets up at the crack ass of dawn, okay? Goodnight, Ruby, only dream of good ones tonight." 

Ruby nods as she finishes the cup, placing it down on the kitchen island, creaking and going down the stairs into her room, she strips out of her chilled clothes, putting on a black small sports bra and a pair of random short-shorts, and places her phone into the charger, dinging softly to itself as it starts charging, and she collapses under the comforter, hoping to dream of Nat's smile and sweet, soft laugh.

" _Ruby_!" A voice pierces through the air, coming from probably the kitchen and down the stairs and _fuck_ , she forgotten to close her own bedroom door, but she's kind of glad because if she's being called, she did oversleep her alarm. Lucy _did_ tell her to have sweet dreams, _though_.

She flips the comforter back off her body and stretches in weird angles, putting her feet on the carpet while opening drawer dresses. A brown belt, long faded jeans to cuff up, a white and black F.R.I.E.N.D.S shirt, and a orange and light blue flannel is on her bed, with red and black converse is also on the bed. She dresses with a black push-up bra, the white shirt with the flannel then slipping the cuffs up high to her knees and slips the belt on but puffs out her shirt then tying her shoes with two bunny ears. 

Her phone is taken from the out plug and slips into her back pocket, taking a long green jacket into her hand, as well as sunglasses for the paparazzi in front of the DEO Main Base as the "FBI" Building. She steps up the stairs seeing Ruby placing breakfast plates down and putting small pieces of hash browns and scrambled eggs on Quinn's tall booster chair as he gurgles and nibbles on some. Ruby smiles and drops her stuff, kissing Quinn's head repeatedly until he giggles and sits next to him, eating her own food. Sam and Lucy look at each other shockingly but only one is faking it, 

"You're in a good mood, this morning, Miss Hater." 

  
Ruby looks up and beams, "Don't get used to it!" 

Sam bursts out with a laugh from her deep chest and slams her fist on the table, "Okay, okay. It's nice seeing you like this, sugar plum." 

Sam smiles as Ruby's ears turn pink from the praise and old childhood nickname but surprisingly doesn't make a snarky comment and now Sam is really concerned, but Lucy just shrugs and sips her coffee, just enough so Sam doesn't see her victory smirk. A few more than a minutes later, the dishes are piled in the sink, Ruby is holding Quinn and his baby bag while the two women get their shoes on and Sam presses the car button, opening it. Ruby hums as she places Quinn in the little seat as he fusses, arching from her until she sings an old tune, "You'll Be In My heart".

Quinn relaxes his shoulders and little knees, slipping into the car seat easily as he hears the snaps and straps close around him, protecting him as Ruby puts his baby bag on the car floor and shuts the door, slipping into her side of the car, holding Quinn's hand that grips onto her and plugs in her headphones, blasting Blink-182 in. As Sam kisses Lucy's quiet self, as Sam starts the car and revving it, backing out of the driveway and making it into the city, right towards to the DEO Main Base. 

Minutes into three songs, they unload and pack into the Main entrance but a distressed cry comes into their ears, turning and seeing Lena try to hold a fussing and honestly scared to death, Ellie. Ellie's back is mostly pressed to an also scared Andy, his fists clenching tightly as Ellie and Lena talk. Lucy makes her way over, concerned and Lena turns, "It's okay, really. They think we're taking them somewhere, and we were just trying to calm them down..."

Lucy nods understandably while crouching next to Lena, "Hey, kiddo. We're not taking you anywhere, okay, we need to see your Aunt Mags though, she wants to see you after a week!"

Ellie squints her eyes and relaxes slightly but doesn't move so Lucy has an idea and digs in her deep jeans pocket. She takes out her Army Badge and Army Clip out, placing it in her left palm and shows it to the spooked twins, as their faces go into scared to straight awe, 

"I'm in the Army too, with your Aunt Lois. And your Grandpa J'onn." _Sort of, not really._ "I won't let anyone hurt you again, alright? Or your Mommy, or Your Jeju." 

Ellie nods and Andy steps in front of her as he places himself in Lucy's arms and flips the Army clip down and up, until he placed it back in her hand, floating up towards Kara's hand an Ellie sniffs but hugs Lena's knees as Lena takes her little, pale fingers, walking softly into the DEO. Lucy places it back into her pocket, walking swiftly to Ruby holding Quinn, as Sam holds the baby bag and outstretches her hand, as Lucy holds it and smiles. They open the huge glass silver doors as J'onn is already in front of them, and Lucy's face falls slightly, 

"What is it? Did you run out of popsicles again? I can go back and-" 

J'onn chuckles and nods as a no until he holds her small face into his face and leans in, "Your father is here, he heard about Lillian and Lena, and he wants to take the children. You need to get out of here before he gets angry furthe-" 

A gun cocks as Lucy unholsters here at the same time, pointing hers over J'onn's shoulder as she steps in front of Ruby and Quinn. She hears more guns clock, Alex's at two Army soldiers, Maggie shouldn't even be walking right now but hers is at General Lane's head at the back, echoing it in his ear and Kara steps forward in front of Lena and the whining twins. Lucy cocks it again and grits her teeth through her words, 

"Well, well, well, what a fucking family reunion, where is Mama at though?" 

Her father's arm wavers and his growl goes further at the last sentence as he steps backward and to the side, as she moves with him, maintaining full eye contact. He twitches which makes Lucy's finger buckle down on the trigger, not coming off as Sam huffs out, letting Ruby pull her hands over Quinn's ears and push themselves back, pulling her own gun out and shoots it in the roof, making General Lane fire in reflex as Sam steps in front of Lucy's body, as the bullet bounces off of her.   
  


Shots ring out as one of the twins jump in front of Maggie, catching a bullet in their hand, and other ones as ring out in front of Alex as Lena covers Winn at the computer, whooshing with him once then coming back empty handed. Sam sees a small green suture knife under an agent's coat with her x-ray vision, but she can't make a choice, leaving Lucy to get shot at or risking hers to grab the Kryptonite knife. 

A shrilling and echoing streak of what seems of a yelp comes out in the air as everyone freezes in their stance, seeing Andy's small, strong palm that is shaking under fear and pain, stabbed through the knife, as his arm is outstretched over Alex's head.   
  


Lena moves first, hitting the EMERGENCY ALERT button and then, cradling Andy in her arms, being extra careful of his now bleeding and bruised hand, running down the staircases with Nia, to the Medical floor. As Alex speaks into her comms at a rapid pace, having three huge sets of more DEO Agents come in the doors behind her, giving her a paper stack and a shot gun, Alex tosses it on the floor to General Lane and loads her shotgun, aiming at him. 

"Get out. Read the whole thing, and come back with The President and if you don't, or you come anywhere or here again, I'll put a bullet in your skull." 

Kara walks to the now on the ground soldier who threw the deadly blade at her son, and picking him up by the scruff of his Army suit scruff to the ceiling.

Before even realizing it, Jeremiah Sr. Danvers face, is choked from the action and whimpers, "K...Ka...Kara. It-It's me!"

Aattention goes to Kara's next move but Alex's face trembles in seconds at her yet again betraying father, now working with the Army mysteriously. Alex's tear falls down her left side of her face but she still is stepping closer to Maggie's body with the gun to his head and General Lane, now panicking slightly but doesn't tremble again. 

Kara's eyes blaze over with red and fury madness as Jeremiah squirms and wavers in the threatening pose as she throws him down so hard she can hear the DEO Concrete floor cracks the slightest and she steps back, right in front of Sam, towering over General Sam, 

"If you _ever_ come around my _family_ again, or _here_ without the President, I won't _hear_ a word that she says and I wouldn't be _scared_ for you if i lose my temper. And that's on _you_."

Kara steps back, ushering Ruby down the stairs holding a crying Quinn, Sam practically carries Lucy out as Alex says _fuck it,_ handing the shotgun to a random DEO Agent and picks Maggie up bridal style, but carefully, not wanting to hurt her body further from just standing. Alex hoists her in her arms as Maggie limps in, and Alex glares at the soldiers and General Lane as they walk out the damaged and cracked room, gruffing about controlling crazy kids and a vigilante.

J'onn repeatedly slaps the elevator button but he doesn't remember that everything is on lockdown and Alex gestures to the stairs, even though it's almost six floors down to the others but Alex's arms don't shake or anything from the weight of Maggie's body. Maggie's arms are limp under exhaustion and fear, dangling off of Alex's trusting arms. J'onn smiles and claps her on the shoulder before they walk into the room with everyone, 

"That was pretty bad ass, Alex." 

Alex smally smiles as she preens, leaning into his touch before going into the room. Two out of the twelve people's hand goes to their guns as J'onn holds a hand up as an _it's okay, we're all okay, it's going to be okay._

_A_ lex and Eliza lock eyes and stop both of their movements as Eliza leans on the table on her elbows, "Fuck...."

Alex nods as the knot in her throat isn't going anywhere yet, laying Maggie on one of the empty leather couches, kissing her hairline and wipes her tears, not even bothered with people seeing her cry. Ellie doesn't try to get up to fix her sadness with her telepathic powers, even she knows that it won't go away this time. 

Andy whimpers loud again and squirms as Kara holds him down gently. Kara is holding him in her lap as he lays against her curled up knees, as Lena holds his fists in both of her hands so he doesn't try to get up or move as Eliza works on the last stitch. Eliza pulls a soft and white bandage over his stitches that are unmarked with the blade. Eliza doesn't shush him or prod, she kisses his hand softly and puts it on his stomach as he relaxes. 

A new batch of tears slides down Alex's face as she is drowning in guilt and pain, knowing Andy would always protect her, Kryptonite or not, and she doesn't try to swallow the big and painful sob that escapes her as all eyes go to her. A hand goes over her mouth as her knee buckles but she still walks to the table, looking at her godson. His face is puffy and red, probably from the lack of sunlight of the Kryptonite, his jeans are ripped slightly at the edges and his hands go for Alex.

Alex tenses and nods her head slowly, "No, you're good sitting there baby. Just sit with Jeju and Mommy, okay?" 

Andy shakes his head, crawling over with one hand as his other is shielded with his chest, making grabby hands in front of Alex, "Mmm..m...." 

Alex chokes out with tears but doesn't move to grab him, knowing it's her fault that he got stabbed and screamed from sheer bloody terror from it, "N-no, babe. You're okay, with Mommy. You-you're oka-"

Alex doesn't get a chance to finish as Andy floats into her arms and he clings to her on her DEO Black suit and the non-damaged hand combs through her hair, again and again as he practically yells, " _Zha nia kigrhys. Zha nia kigrhys."_

Alex hugs him while wiping her tears with her index finger but looks over Andy's shoulder confused, at Kara but she shrugs and taps her mouth. Alex leans back and holds Andy's little shoulders, asking "What did you say, buddy? Auntie couldn't hear you?"

Andy smiles, fixing her hair so it'd not over her face and eyes, _"Zha nia kigrhys."_

_Kara_ does a mental face palm and as Lena laughs with wet eyes and climbs in Kara's soft lap, "He says, "No it fault", but I think he's trying to say that it wasn't your fault." 

Alex smiles with dimples as her eyes crinkle at the corners, "Oh, buddy, thank you. Thank you for saying that it wasn't my fault, it was the bad guy's fault, right?" 

Andy nods while pulling her necklace from her neck, even though it's still really Maggie's, and he nods, "Bad guy."

Andy finally pulls his now smiling face up, his body turns blue while touching Alex's head, seeing Jeremiah Sr. and Eliza walk around with a toddler Alex, "Shokh shovuh kehshokah zha uwe."

Eliza bursts out laughing and points at Andy as Clarke slaps his hand over his mouth muffling his as Kara scolds, "Alexander Danvers-Luthor!" 

Andy giggles but Alex looks around confusedly as Eliza translates the sentence in giggles, "Andy said, "true love, important, and no other", I think he's referring to what Jeremiah Sr. did to him. Like saying it's not real love, as in family." 

Alex sets the words in her mind and understands, tickling Andy's belly as he squirms, "Alexander! Mini Me, you sure got my humor! Yes, yes, you do!" Alex finally cackles loudly at his words and is surprised he knows so much Kryptonian but Lillian did teach them it as their first language, ever. 

Andy leans in and hugs her, burying his head into her jacket, "L...mm. I...Love." As Alex's hand goes up and down his back softly, reassuring and comforting, "I love you too, buddy. So, so, so much." 

A loud squeal comes in which causes Andy to go over Alex protectively, even without his powers, solar flaring from the blade and stress, but James, Winn and Vasquez bring in the other children as the lights go and buzz normally, telling them that the EMERGENCY ALERT is over and Vasquez lets Jeremiah on the floor, crawling to Alex's feet. 

Alex laughs and picks him up, placing his little bum on the edge of the table as he yanks and pushes on Andy's ripped jeans edges and he stumbles back from the force, forgetting that his little cousin could be stronger than him and Alex scolds, getting eye contact with her own son, "Hey! No. We don't push our cousins, okay? Go on, go say 'sorry'."

Jeremiah pouts but twists his back around to crawl up to Andy and Andy sits down, in front of him as Jeremiah pulls a hand out and Andy grabs it, kissing his strong grip muscles. Jeremiah coos as Andy babbles in Kryptonain, saying how strong Jeremiah is and how he's so cool as Jeremiah taps his head to Andy's, seeing what he missed from the lockdown. Andy shows him a memory of the stitches and his Mommy carrying him down so he wouldn't bleed out, and Jeremiah leans back on his ankles, now holding Andy's bandage wrapped hand, flipping it up and down to inspect it. 

Andy nods softly and Jeremiah kisses his palm, leaning back as Andy clumsily and almost falls fully on Jeremiah as he kisses his head, as Jeremiah grows more hair each day. Everyone hears a somewhat loud "aww" as Maggie saw the interaction as she woke from the small nap, and tries to sit up but Alex fits and gets up, pulling her down, "Nuh uh. You're not off the hook after you being up earlier. You're on time-out." 

Magge pouts and looks at Eliza but Eliza walks over and sits next to Maggie, hugging her shoulder, "My brave girl, my sweet girl. You were so cool, just pushing Alex's gun at General Lane. I'm inspired." 

Alex scoffs with her mouth wide open and rolls her eyes, sitting at the table with Kara and Lena, as Lena rocks a sleeping Ellie in her arms, sucking her thumb. Alex knows that not evening will go well, or the best, not even perfect but this is her life. Her life, family, and future and she doesn't think she could feel more happy. She kisses Kara's head and feels it all, relaxing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sam was kinda hot though, stepping in front of Lucy to her father like that..


	19. Therapy and Story Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aled discusses Therapy, and Andy gets full support from his family after a rough subject he found out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kara is so supportive, my heart.

  1. National City, Whole Foods Market



December 15th, 2021 

Time on Kara's Iphone, 11:28 a.m

-

_we don't know any better, but i'm missing you,_

_don't have a clue at life after this,_

_you're gonna be my angel, and i'll be your forever,_

_dreaming of the day till your in my arms, i won't feel any more alive,_

-

_Clunk. Clink. Cl-_

Kara grabs the net can that threatens and almost does fall in the huge shopping cart, filled with boxes of soft crackers and oreos, cans of tomato and kid flavoured soup, three jugs of two percent and three percent milk for all the kids since some don't like all the same. Four bags filled with different fruit, one of fresh, green apples, one as small baby riping oranges, another as a big set of still growing green bananas and the last of a couple of avocados, that all the children absolutely _love_ , even if Lena and Nia hate it.

Kara and Alex suggested to go shopping since everyone was falling a bit being of shopping and stressed about bringing each kid inside, and every parent should know that with bring multiple children into a huge store can either end beautifully as a 1% and end worse with a 99% chance. Kara swivels and puts the can up, putting her hands on her hips as Alex slumps and looks over confusedly, 

"Kara, don't. I'm not in the mood." 

Kara rolls her eyes and goes on the other side to push the buggy a few aisles down the hallway as Alex pouts and falls behind while checking her phone every thirty seconds. Kara stops the cart on the side of the long aisle so people can still walk up an down, and looks on the shelves for the specific flour bags that only James wants, brown sugar for Lucy and pepper for Maggie, and she sighs. God, she misses Lena. 

Yes, Lena and her are together everyday, they're setting up separate therapy for themselves than together as a couple if they really need it. The kids and family are great, if not a little shook up from General Lane showing up _unexpected_ , but otherwise, it just seems like something is missing. Like Kara is missing a shoe again under her couch, or the pen she lost once in CATCO _forever_ and found it months later, or just something, is just wrong. Once Kara looks for it, she comes exhausted and usually cries in the bathroom while showering, Rao, she _needs_ to start therapy quick, or get laid, or _something_.

Sure, she hates herself for not having or finding Lena quick enough, everyone thought she was dead from not getting found by the sixth month deadline, but wouldn't _anyone_ else hate themselves too, if they couldn't find the love of their life for half a year? Christ, she doesn't know anymore, she lost that DEO Manual once when Alex went mad, but also lost the loving yourself quote once she got shipped off on that stupid, _stupid_ , pod. 

Alex's hand wavers in front of her, her eyes confused and Kara shuts her mini me off inside her and jumps, "S-sorry, I must've dozed off for a sec, there. What were you saying?" 

Alex rolls her eyes but softens as Kara twitches from the action, and sighs with holding her shoulder, "Are you sure you're okay? Nothing is bothering you?" 

Kara nods, "Oh, no I'm good. I was just thinking about Lena, that's all." _Why are you even like this, Rao._

_A_ lex fake-gags and shoves Kara's shoulder as she plays along, getting pushed lightly and leans on her heels, "Gross. I'm glad I don't have super hearing...."

Kara smiles but it's fake and laughs along, but Alex sees right through it, the fakeness and sadness as they walk along to the cashiers and she nods at the cashier who asks if they want plastic bags. "Kara, it's okay. With whatever you're feeling or seeing, or not seeing." 

Kara's face is in shock as Alex knows what exactly she's feeling, she can't see the one puzzle piece that's scattered behind herself but stays mute, paying for the groceries as Alex takes half the plastic bags full of food and she takes the other half, pushing the cart to the others, walking to the back of the DEO SUV's back handle. She lays them in the back gently so the milk doesn't explode from the exquisite weight of the bags or flop over from the turns and twists way across town, back to the DEO. 

Alex shuts the back handle down, closing the door as Kara fishes her pockets for the keys, tossing them at Alex who grabs them with one hand as the other twitches for her holster, they've only been out of the DEO for about two hours but it still can be nerve-wracking. They didn't want to cause more problems or anything and add more stress to everyone by going to the Desert Base to lay down further but, Lois suggested to stay for the day and going back to their own houses and apartments tomorrow morning. It seemed efficient as the children were itching to leave, especially little Andy.

Alex starts the engine, revving it as Kara laughs at her smug face as the radio fall in between them and the comfortable but uncomfortable silence, they're both having problems but both refuse to dump their whole mind on each other, knowing how each other are crazy busy and neither getting a chance to sleep, lately. Mostly due to nightmare terrors and staying up for work, _mostly_. 

"Maggie and I need therapy, but I don't want to go."

"Lena won't talk to me about anything about her disappearance. And won't let me ask you, or Maggie."

They both laugh at their craziness, sister-like traits and Kara laces her fingers through Alex's hair, sighing, "Therapy is good, Al. Do it for yourself, god knows we've all been through issues and near death experiences. Especially you." Alex shrugs and sighs, "I don't know, Kar. I'm a pretty fucked up person."

"I'm a pretty fucked up person too, and this is not a competition or skilled timing in the DEO. This is therapy, helping and skilling your mind and inner demons, this is not a bad thing." Kara says and looks out onto the city, and Alex laughs, "I could do equations right before you came to our house, I can d-"

Kara tuts, shaking her head and pulls her glasses off, "Eliza _mentally_ abused you, and put a world's emotion on you, as a _hormonal_ _raging_ teenager dealing with your father, who left you. _Left_ , just like that. Like Barry."

Alex smiles and looks at Kara as the red light and they wait, and Alex leans into her touch, "What if I'm too fucked up. What if the therapist cries for me, for my crazy life and, and, my problems with work, and the PTSD, and maybe-"

"I'll laser his face off. Alex, we will find a right and perfect therapist for you, and individually for Maggie. You need it, by now. You can even do it once every two weeks, or something different. This is not the DEO, you're not holding a gun or sniper, you're not in the field. You are an extraordinary and amazing person, who helps National City, which is need of help, for your anxiety and PTSD. You're a human. I'm the alien, remember? You got this, Alex."

Kara says as she scratches Alex's buzzer head as Alex leans her head forward on the wheel, as they stopped at the DEO Parking Lot. Alex lays her head and back on the seat, exhaling and inhaling four long times and turns her head and grabs Kara's hand, kissing it. 

Kara smiles and unbuckles her seatbelt until Alex locks all the doors, as Kara whines, knowing she's not allowed to hit or damage any DEO transporting vehicles and Alex grabs her face softly, 

"You and Lena have been fighting since she got back and you want to know what happened to her, but it is _confidential_. I wasn't even allowed in the room when they talked, I _swear_. Maggie won't say _anything_ either, but she did say it was pretty alarming. You're fighting with her and you don't know how to control your anger like before, before with Astra. If you _really_ need to, come spar with me, or scream at each other until you're tired. It seems toxic but it usually works, but don't say words to hurt Lena, she'll play therapist for you. Nod, if you understand."

Kara nods like a robot, as Alex kisses her head wetly and lovingly as she starts to squirm in her grip and Alex laughs, getting out to grab the groceries as Kara follows, carrying half of the bags, just like they did before. Alex slips her DEO Badge into the scanner as it beeps green and the huge main doors open, whooshing. They walk to the elevators, going down the floors, chatting and laughing. 

Lena smiles as she sees Kara and Alex are already back as Ellie and her zooms over to the end of the hallway, from the other rooms with a sleeping Andy in her arms, grumbling and cooing, as Lena coos back. Andy, as always, only in a diaper and a light blue tank top on, Alex smiles as they walk in and Andy reaches for her sleepily as she chuckles, his head leaning on her right shoulder as she holds his small legs.

Alex can hear Jeremiah grumble but doesn't move from Maggie's lap as Maggie laughs, and coos back at him, she always finds it adorable when Jeremiah is jealous. Alex is the same way, and it hurts her heart in practically the best way possible. Once, a rookie cop was flirting with her and Alex showed up to bring her lunch, and practically growled at the girl, telling her to back off as Maggie gaped, then she laughed hard and kissed Alex right in front of her colleagues and partner, Ramirez. 

Alex tends softly to put him down next to Lucy and Sam on one of the longer couches, but he whimpers and holds down onto her shirt and neck, she tries not to wince at his nails digging in the slightest but, she picks him back up in the same position to shush him, "Oh, sweet boy. Oh, Alexander. It's alright, it's okay, it's okay." 

Lucy coos then snickers, "Dude, it's Alex and Alex. Oh gosh, I need a picture." 

Alex glares as Lucy flips her the bird but quickly so Andy doesn't see it and snaps a picture, Alex closing her eyelids, Andy clinging to her and honestly, it's too cute. Alex and Alex.

A loud gasp and wide, dark green eyes make it to Alex, Sam and Lucy, pointing and Kara soothes, "What is it, baby? Babygirl?"

Ellie stutters and clutters her teen against each other, "Bad! She-she did bad!" Sam full out laughs and can't help to tease and squeezes Lucy's knee, 

"Lucy, you just did something bad. What do you say when you do something bad?" 

Lucy grumbles out, "I didn't mean it....but I liked it...."

Ellie goes to confused than amused, raising her own hand to copy her silly Aunt Lucy as Lena grabs her fist and almost drops the plate she's holding, "Oh, _no_ , baby. We don't do that. No, no, no. _Only_ adults, okay? And adults only do that, when they're playing around or really mad, okay? Only for _adults_."

Ellie pouts that she can't do it, but nods agreement as if Mommy is always, _always_ right as Lena glares over at them, Ellie's head as she kisses her two blonde, bouncing pigtails. Ellie hops down from the big chair on her socks and waddles over to Eliza, who's reading a book with Lois in the corner and climbs in her lap, legs over Eliza's thighs and arms thrown her neck as Eliza coos, rubbing her back. Alex laughs and sits next to Lucy, nudging her shoulders together until she stops, as Andy gestures to his bandaged hand. 

"Oh, oh, oh, baby. You're okay, Auntie's sorry about your hand. So, so, sorry. But, it's not my fault, it's the bad guys fault." 

Andy nods at the correct information, it wasn't Aunt Alex's fault but the bad guys, as he sits up, brushing Lucy's hair out of her face until his cheeks immediately go bright red. Alex laughs, soothing a nail over his red and flaming cheek, "What is it, handsome? What?" Andy makes a somewhat disgusted and hurt face, pointing towards Sam and Lucy, bsck and forth between the two, and Alex gets it, 

"Yeah, babe, they're a couple. They're girlfriends, like me and Aunt Mag. Or your Jeju and Mommy. Just like that."

Andy's eyes glaze over as he gets it, nodding as a yes, until his lip wobbles at keeping a small whimper behind his teeth but Alex hears it and looks at the two strangely. Sam's eyes widen and whispers, "He might...he might have had a small crush on Lucy, when we first got them. Remember the three days we watched them?" 

Alex "oh's" and nods her head, Lucy reaches for him, to ruffle his hair affectionately like all the times before, but he flinches and shakes his head as a 'no' and points to Sam, pointing harder than before. Alex, and Lucy look at Sam as she looks at them back, blankly, Alex turns back to soothe him but all she feels is a swoosh of air moving and seeing his back turn out of the doors. 

Alex gets up to her feet to go after him, but Ellie stops her with her palms floats at eye level, then back down at the ground. Ellie sighs out, walking from the couch to the door where Andy just left and grumbles loudly, in Kryptonian, 

"Zhehd iazrhim vrrahdh dhiviao! Rrahdhuhs! Rrahdhuhs!" 

Lena doesn't know exactly the full alphabet or all Kryptonian words and sentences, but she did know her little daughter just swore in the sworn langauge and she stops chopping the carrots and celery for dinner and turns, "Elizabeth Alura! We do not swear, here! Or ever. Apologize." 

Ellie let's tears out but doesn't wipe them away as a final straw, floating up to Alex, "You make him happy. Andy. Tired. Sad. Mad. You, Auntie." 

Alex swallows and shrugs, "I don't know how, Ellie. I don't know. I can't, know." 

Ellie practically screams in frustration but she hears a steady heartbeat, floating around to see Andy with a pair of sweatpants and he same tank top on, holding his blanket. Ellie sighs, going to the floor but as soon as she touches, Andy superspeeds and shoves her, her back hits the couch as she forces Alex to move, to not get hurt. 

Andy towers over her, and she squirms rapidly, getting in front of him again but Kara grabs him and tries to calm him, but he floats to the tip of the ceiling and back down, creating a spider web pattern on the concrete as Ellie steps back until her back hits the wall, and he screams, "Home! Home! J....sss...t...Jus-jus...home! Tired!" 

Ellie nods, agreeing even though she loves being at the DEO, loving to walk around and cook with her Aunt Nia, holding his shoulder, then fully into a hug, holding him with all her might, he might be light but she is way stronger than he is and he cries into her shirt, "I know, 'Lex. I know, we stay now for Aunt Alex. Safe. Gramma, safe. Safe. Okay. Safe." 

Lena tenses at the nickname as a memory pops up in her head at the same time, her and Lex running around the Luthor Mansion, holding hands and laughing. The memory leaves as quick as it appears and it sways her, grabbing the table and almost crunches it under her grip and strength.

Abdy steps back and looks over at Aunt Lucy and Aunt Alex with bloodshot eyes and his head shakes under pressure not to cry, "Sorry! Safe! So-so, sorry! So sorry! S-s..."

Alex shakes her head and sits on the floor fully, legs criss-crossed as Lucy mimics her right beside her, "You know, bud, me and my sister used to be like that too! She protected me, like your sister, Ellie! It's okay, you just lost your moment, right?" 

Alex perks up, "Your Jeju used to be like that, too. She still is. It's okay, to feel like that, tired or something. We aren't mad, just be careful of your hand, it could rip again, remember?" 

Eliza's heart warms and tears in half at the interaction, placing a bookmark in her book page and sits next to Lucy, creating a half circle, "I'm like that too, Andy. I usually cry too, but that isn't bad! Ever! We all do, sweetie." 

Andy's eyes shock but sits down, closer to all of them as Ellie steps next to Eliza, floating herself down and sits, knees to her chest. Andy points to Nia at the corner and she smiles to take of her apron, sitting next to Ellie, 

"I get like that too. Once time I almost broke a wall, because I hit it! I hit it really hard, it shook. I hit it, because I was mad, like really mad. I learned from your Jeju to train and not break things, all to your Jeju. It's okay to be helped, bug." 

Andy nods, as Maggie pops up in his mind and he looks over at her. Her hands are waving, one at a chair and one at him. He smiles, placing a chair beside him in the circle, carefully holding Maggie and Jeremiah the short distance to the chair, putting her on the chair in all eight seconds. He returns to normal speed and sits down, looking up at her to answer. 

Maggie chuckles, letting Jeremiah down to his cousin and rubs her hands together, her eyes closing on her necklace on Alex. She looks down to him, moving his hair out of her eyes, 

"Your Aunt Alex, and Me, we got in a big fight one time. We got really, realllly mad at each other. I left for awhile, baby." 

Alex cocks her head and wonders why she's telling this story, but also hoping she'll change it a bit, she waits for Andy's disappointing eyes but they never come, keeping his attention on Maggie. Wanting to understand, wanting to know, wanting to hear what happened, how they love each other here. Alex's heart soars at her next words and she wants to marry her on the spot, 

"Aunt Alex, she, she's pretty cool, you know? I left for awhile and your Jeju didn't like me, and your Grandpa was mad, at us. I didn't want to be a Mama, to babies, and Aunt Alex did, and she didn't like me a lot, after. But, we fought for each other. How you stepped in front of Aunt Alex, because of the bad guy. You fought for her."

Andy preens and smiles big and wide, esembling Lena's dimples, and Maggie laughs wetly, and continues.

"So I got mad. I got mad, because I didn't fight. I didn't fight, dude, what was I thinking? "

Andy shrugs and holds his hands up as Lena and Alex laugh with tears barely at bay.

"So I didn't fight. And I didn't do good things. Nope, I didn't. So, sometimes. We get mad or tired, and we don't fight for the good, but we don't fight, our powers drain out. And that's okay, sometimes we need a snack, or a cuddle or something else. So, I get like that, too. You aren't alone, Alexander." 

Andy nods and trembles as Maggie gestures for him to come up but softly, and he pokes her face until her dimples come out and his mirrors as they laugh at each other. Maggie makes eye contact with Alex's and her own twinkle with true love, as Alex smiles, kissing Jeremiah's head. Andy vibrates as a blue, touching Maggie's cheek as the memory of Alex proposing to her, on that DEO Balcony, them going home to have dinner with candles and wine. They kiss each other and the memory ends but she doesn't need to see a video of that, she knows how much she loved Alex that night.

She opens her eyes as everyone is getting up from the floor to the dining table as Nia sets her food of plates out, and Andy climbs off of her and floats in front of her, pulling his palms out. He gestures to help her out and up, and she chuckles, 

"I'm kinda heavy kid, I don't kn-"

"Dude, he's stronger than his Jeju. I'm sure he can handle your 120 pound as-butt." Lucy calls out while pouring a wine glass for her and Sam and Andy giggles.   
  


She holds onto his arms and shoulders as he doesn't even wince or waver, she takes a step and another until she reaches the table and sits next to Alex and Sam. Andy floats back down, crawling under the table to avoid being dragged in his booster seat, he really just wants to sit with Grandm-

He squeals as his foot is dragged and Lena laughs, carrying him by the belly on her waist as he whines and squirms, "Baby, you'll get me messy and I don't want to be mess-Oh fuck it, you have a bath anyway."

He settles and reaches for Lena's mashed up potatoes as Kara slaps Lena's hand to reach Kara's upper thigh and he slurs. "F...fuc--f....F...." 

Lucy laughs loudly, "That's on you, Lena!"

Andy giggles as fingers prod his belly until he laughs, arching his back until his Mommy stops and kissing his long hair and lets him eat the potatoes and fresh, wet carrots. 

He looks up, seeing his Jeju hold his Mommy's cheek and kissing her lips, smiling softly as they break apart. 

He looks at his Aunt Sam and Aunt Lucy link hands on the table, as his big cousin Ruby is feeding his cousin mushed up food,

Aunt Maggie grabs his little brother, Jeremiah from Aunt Alex who pours half her cup, and lean against her mom, Eliza is holding his big, loving sister, Ellie. 

They meet eyes, blue and green, as their skin glows as the colours do, and talks in their heads as Eliza and Lena tense. They know how intimate this is for the twins, as the scans read. 

_You're okay, 'Lex?_

_Yes. Love you. Sorry._

_It's okay._

_Okay._

_Because I'm stronger._

_I can get ice cream for you, I'm faster._

The twins giggle as everyone watched them and they don't realize, they know how special they are, ever since Aunt Maggie saved them from Ms. Luthor. They know how lucky and loved they are. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, so, fluffy.


	20. Therapy & Apologies.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex & Maggie go and attend Therapy, leaving Jeremiah with Eliza for the day. Across town, Winn and James go Christmas Shopping and bake cookies, as little Jamie goes through things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A random one, one kid bullying another and making yo for it and Alex going to therapy after she talked to Kara about it. Fluffy and sad.

National City, Maggie's side apartment.

December 16th, 2021 

Time on the Kitchen Clock Wall, 4:29 p.m

-

_loving you is young and wild and free,_

_loving you is cool and hot and sweet,_

_loving you is sunshine, safe and sound,_

_a steady place to let down my defenses,_

_but lovin' you has some consequences,_

-

"Are you sure that this is okay? That this won't be a hassle for you? We could-" Maggie's breath is taken from rambling into words and sentences as her lungs hurt from her aching ribs that are healing, she is swept into a tender hug, both to her body and aching heart. Eliza holds the back of her head, placing her fingers in an embrace,

"Yes, I'll be fine, and he will too. It is due for a Grandson and Grandma day, that's NOT at the DEO Main Base, for once. Go, go, on your wheelchair. I do _NOT_ want to see you standing a whole lot today, okay? No more worrying and headaches. We'll probably already be at Kara and Lena's once you get there."

Eliza lets her go, helping and letting Maggie lea on her for the seven steps to her wheelchair that the DEO is letting her have until she is fully sated and better, but until then, Maggie will just be doing extra paper work at home, watching and playing with Jeremiah all day too. Maggie slowly sits down, relaxing and hums happily as Eliza kisses her head and softly wraps the scarf around her neck and chest, she loves her leather jackets but it is a little chilly outside after all. Alex hugs Eliza also, kissing her cheek and tugs her phone in her grey jeans back pocket, and twitches her left leg an inch, checking her ankle holster quickly. She curses herself mentally, knowing that both Maggie and her Mom saw the action movement, knowing that she doesn't have a gun in her jeans waistband, that would be uncomfortably pleasant with that while sitting in the Therapist chairs. She sighs, looking up as Maggie looks up at her worriedly, placing a string of hair behind her own ear. Eliza leans backward on the counter, smiling,

"Just don't let anyone see it, The Therapist can probably take it for the session, and I don't think that will make you feel any better. Stay safe, and yes, an agent will escort me to Lena and Kara's house, I get it. Go, go. We'll be fine."

Alex breathes a sigh of relief that her Mom didn't go on and get angry, it's a very big, precaution and safety net as no agents will be escorting them to the Therapist building, across town, near CATCO. It is a very big precaution, not letting anyone else hurt Maggie, taking on all three Kyrptonite grenades that nearly tore half of her left side out, stitches and fresh bruises and scrapes still healing under bandages. Alex turns out the door letting it shut and kisses the top of Maggie's hair, pressing the elevator button as it dings open. She twists Maggie around as Maggie twists her arm, and letting Alex see for a split second of black and silver, and she puts a hand out. Maggie twitches, looking up at her with her slightly wide eyes trying to be innocent,

"Come on, sweetie. I saw the knife, hand it over."

Maggie huffs and grumbles out at the same time as the elevators doors ding open as Alex sighs, pushing her to the parked SVU among the others in the huge underground parking lot, as Maggie smiles smugly, and Alex pushes one hand into her hair, finding her neck nape and wiggling her fingers. That makes her scrunch her shoulders up, twisting her head around and around, giggling from the too soft fingertips as Alex stops the wheelchair on the passenger side door. Alex crouches in front of her, holding a steady palm out and not backing down, Maggie pouts but grabs the dagger from her sleeve, placing it in Alex's waiting palm. Alex megawatts a smile, as opening the door and lending a hand out that Maggie grips on, holding her body weight up. She huffs and clenches her eyelids over the stretching muscles and aching tendons and sits back down, looking crestfallen that she couldn't it.

Alex smiles a small smile seeing Maggie push herself to the limits, trying something new everyday. She tugs a careful hand under Maggie's thigh and almost ass, as cradling her shoulders to her own chest, cradling her than sitting her down, so slowly, on the passenger seat as Maggie squirms upright to be comfortable. Maggie nods and Alex lets go of her grip on her shoulders but squeezes Maggie's flesh on her higher back thighs, slamming the door shut to escape Maggie's snarky comment. She throws the wheelchair in the back of the backseats, taking the SUV'S keys out of her pocket as sitting down in the drivers seat.

Maggie's palm goes to her inner leg, close to the place that she needs most but they aren't allowed to have sex or anything like that until Maggie is fully healed, that is very important to Alex but Maggie's teasing and low voice is doing some things to her ovaries lately. She inhales a breath, turning her head to Maggie's face, looking at her to find any other reaction but Alex snaps out of it, taking Maggie's palm and putting it back on her own lap, starting the engine and backing up,

Maggie chuckles through her teeth from seeing Alex control herself. Not going to lie, she has been pretty cruel of torturing Alex throughout the four days that she's been moving around, here and there, grabbing the muscular and steady arm that's splayed out over the top of the car's head part, squeezing Alex's big bicep and drawls a moan out, "Jesus, I forget how much more muscular you are than I am. It's _sexy_." She feels the bicep tighten and Alex inhales, _controlling_ herself not to react, both her and Maggie knows how big and wide her praise kink can _be_.

Alex instead holds Maggie's hand and softly laces their fingers together, switching her hands to drive cautiously, so the ride isn't bumpy and painful to Maggie's still healing body. The red light blinks and Alex looks at her.

Alex really looks at her.

The woman that risked her own life for their son's.

The woman that came back to her almost three months after the split, after that one marriage counselling at the DEO, how they kissed that night in Alex's apartment. Really, it was still Maggie's, it was still their home, after all. Home, Maggie hadn't had one, hers was trains where she drank whiskey from a water bottle and slept, the extra sleeping room at the NCPD Station, the NCPD's patrol cars while she patrolled the city. Once Alex found out that Maggie was doing that, she had so much guilt and hate in herself.

The woman that kissed her hard on the DEO Balcony after she proposed to her after Kara had her heart utterly shattered and hurt once Mon-El had to leave. She doesn't know which hurt more, when Mon-El left the first time or the second time, but she doesn't think she wants to know.

The woman that changed her mind in four months after the split, when Maggie saw Jeremiah in that old warehouse, Alex didn't need a huge speech about why Maggie changed her mind, she just poured her soul into the kiss after Maggie agreed when Dr. Hamilton told them and all the others in that room. The woman that helped her almost cure her drinking habits, but stirred up once again when they split, Maggie will help her with it again after this.

After Hannakuh, Christmas, New Years and when they have more time, that's all.

A single, loud but silent, tear goes down her face, as Maggie's eyebrow furrows in and does the pursing lips thing of how she thinks really hard sometimes and Alex can't help but kiss it, Alex finally gets to the almost empty parking lot, unbuckling her seatbelt, grabbing the sides of Maggie's face and kisses her.

Kisses her as she sees her best dreams and the worst nightmares, dandelions and dying white roses with a tinge of yellow as they're Maggie's favourite flowers.

Kisses her as Maggie holds Alex's biceps and shoulders, not wanting to reach too much of her wounded side that leans to kiss Alex the same, as Maggie feels fireworks drumming and her heartbeat rocketing to the SUV roof, Maggie feels little pricks of love and lust in her cheeks and hairline where Alex is cradling her softly, she feels icy-hot scratches on her hands and finger cuticles, scrambling to feel more of Alex, to love her, to care of her, to thank her for taking her back.

Alex runs out of air, leaving the fourty eight kiss behind her and it circles around a multiverse, as it stands and sets into Maggie. Maggie's go limp of holding Alex, looking up at her, her flushed and wet eyes, and she pants hard, getting her breath back.

'W-Not-Not that I didn't love that, but what was that f-for?"

Alex smiles fully, showing her bottom teeth that Maggie hadn't seen in so long, showing that Alex is truly and unfreebly happy right in this moment, and shrugs her shoulders up but her whole eyes show happiness and love,

"Thank you. Thank you for taking me back, I don't know who would've landed in the hospital first because of alcohol, you or me. I love you, Maggie. God, I fucking love you. I do, I do, I do."

Maggie's eyes wetten quickly, leaning into Alex's hands that are holding her, "I love you more, fuck, I thought I loved you harder than this all those months ago, but fuck, this is like, something different you know? All I thought when you gave me CPR in the broken up apartment, I just couldn't think of you giving up on me. I did think that you would leave me when I coughed up blood on myself, in that gurney. That was pretty gnarly."

Alex bursts out laughing and hangs her head, "Yeah, that was pretty gross. At least I wiped my mouth before you kissed me."

Maggie can feel her dimples shine as they kiss again, she unbuckles the seatbelt as Alex shuts the car off and putting her keys in her back pocket and goes around the back of the car to grab the wheelchair, as Maggie positions her legs to the front of the already opened door and tries to stretch her tippy toes to the ground but Alex tuts and she freezes, seeing Alex put the wheelchair down in front of her with putting a hand over her belt loops.

_Damn, I thought I had more time._

Alex sighs, cradling her to the seat of the wheelchair and she shifts as she relaxes. She gives a thumbs up as Alex nods, going around to push the wheelchair, Magie smirks and slaps her ass as Alex grunts pointedly at her, pushing the entrance doors open for the both of them as a receptionist woman smiles and greets them, "Ah! The Danvers-Sawyer family! Dr. Terry is in his office waiting for your arrival, just down the hall and you'll see his name on the door."

Maggie smiles while shaking the lady's hand lightly, "Thank you, so much."

Alex swivels the wheels down to the door, and waits for it, Maggie grits her teeth loudly and playfully, so Alex can hear it,

"Danvers-Sawyer? Are you serious, it sounds like a mouthful for me, and I never had braces!"

Alex sighs and rolls her eyes, flicking Maggie's hair as she yelps and smooths it down but it doesn't. Alex giggles and fixes the natural curls perfectly so it looks nice. They both take a breath as ''Dr. Terry, M.D, Therapist." Sign is on his door and Alex grumbles under her breath as she's a doctor too as Maggie nods to herself and knocking on the door.

Alex huffs and just opens it, seeing a tall and broad man sitting at his desk that is pointed to the door, and he smiles to take off his glasses. "Hello there, Alex. Hello, Margarita."

Alex smiles, swiveling the chair next to an empty one, setting the break on and sits on the empty chair, shaking Dr. Terry's hand as a respect and as a thank you. Alex leans back again, putting her ankle over and crosses her legs as a manner as Maggie smiles, nodding, "It's actually just Maggie. I don't know whose called me my full name in forever!" 

Dr. Terry nods while also laughing, he respects that she can't get up quick enough of being in a wheelchair so he takes it as a handshake mentally, and he clasps his hands together,

"This is about you two, but, I'd like to introduce myself. I am Rick Terry I served in the Army for almost a decade, then I became a Doctor and Therapist about two years ago. I wanted to help people who went through similar things or not so similar things as I, I have a huge anxiety panic attack disorder and PTSD, from the war." 

Maggie's eyebrows go up, she never thought he'd be in the army, and he chuckles watching their somewhat shocked faces, "Yeah, people don't think I'm such a....normal therapist person. Especially with this." 

Dr. Terry stands up, rolling his pants up to his knees and shows two fake and metal legs, his own legs missing from the Army, as Alex looks, and she almost lost her leg, so she knows what's it's like. Alex opens her mouth to apologize but he pulls a hand up while rolling his pants down again and sitting to open a file, "No apologies. No shame. Not in this room." 

Alex flushes under to cooperate and listen after her mistake but Maggie just smirks at the blush and smiles as he looks up again, 

"The NCPD, as a detective and A Special Agent of the D.E.O? Am i correct?" 

Maggie muffles her laugh as Alex twitches her hand towards her ankle but he laughs, taking a small and probably same hand gun as Maggie's from his waistband behind his back, "Old habits, I tell ya. Let's see, an ankle holster to protect anyway and you look very on the edge. Well, J'onn came to me once Maggie was admitted at the "hospital", correct?" 

His fingers go into bunny ears, funnily and Maggie snorts, "Yes, you're correct. Alex, day something."

Alex instead reaches down, and takes the bullets out of the gun and places them in her left pocket jeans and hugs herself, "Thank god, I did not want to lie to you about the DEO. Yes, I've been working there for about....four years? I think?" 

Dr. Terry laughs, skimming through the file and his eyes blink at Alex's medical report and Alex can tell and she shakes her head, "Later, can we talk about that later?" 

Dr. Terry nods sadly as Maggie looks confused and it must be harder than he thought, talking through with them as Alex's information but instead, he pushes his skinny leather chair in front of them a few feet back and settled, "So, we're going to talk about what is troubling us today. Or we could bring it up and not even talk about it, this is yours to take and I will be helping. I help but I don't ask questions that personally hurt you. For example, if you smoke weed every day illegally or legally, I won't ask why or how you smoke it. That's your own information."

Alex smiles at the example and nods, liking it as Maggie swallows her pride and looks down at her legs that are not trapped, but trapped into this wheelchair until whenever she gets better, and asks, 

"How did it feel? When you got out of the hospital bed, or the wheelchair? I feel....hopeless? I guess? I don't like being helped, it's a very fond trait of mine."

Dr. Terry exhales sharply and thinks, "It felt pretty good, actually. I could talk to more people so they didn't have to come to me, but I still couldn't move and I think I was trapped in my own head for a long time. Nightmares, flashbacks, strange thoughts. That stuff?" 

Maggie nods and points a finger up, "Yeah, the strange thoughts. Like the weirdest, thoughts. I don't know why, my mental health is pretty good and Alex is helping me move, little by little." 

Both Alex and Dr. Terry nod and calculate with their brains but Dr. Terry clears his thoughts, "It might've been the bomb, when it became intact of you, it hit that weird spot of your head, correct? Sometimes in cases, it can bring up the most buried feelings and thoughts up, from the brain bleed and trauma. Some doctors miss it or led it fly by, it usually passes through weeks, or it did that for me." 

Maggie clicks her tongue, "Huh! I never thought of that...."

Dr. Terry nods and turns to Alex, "How do you feel about....Maggie? About the bombing?" 

Alex leans her head back with her tongue sticking out slightly, "Ummm..I think, I respect she did what she did. It's an solidier's instincts, it's moulded in their brain and heart to, to protect and run first in the line of fire, but with plans and using techniques. Well, Maggie did try to misgrade the grenades but it was impossible, then it hit her, she couldn't do anything else. So yes, I respect and value that, but holy crap, I was pretty scared." 

Dr. Terry nods, scribbling a note down, "Once in Afghanistan, one of my brothers were beside me and he took a sniper shot to his leg, that was so close to mine. He tried to play safe but he _made_ it hit himself. It can be respected but also scared for the person, it's _called_ a metaphor. To cover up the real feeling. What are you _really_ feeling?"

Maggie never heard that before and she watches Alex's face nod and her swallowing, "Wow, you are really good. Umm....sad? You know it's a 50/50 chance of dying from a bomb?"

Dr. Terry nods, quirking half his face down, "Correct." 

"Sad. I feel...or felt...sad. She stayed in a coma for a week to be sure, they said she'd be okay but there was a big chance that her heart could've stopped in the coma and they wouldn't be able to save her. I felt, like, really sad, but I had to be strong for our son, Jeremiah." Alex nods but cracks at the word as Maggie holds her right hand that's closest to her and Dr. Terry thinks. 

"Would you like to inform, Maggie, of your medical record? Or not today? I _want_ you guys to talk about what we talk about in here, but not to get _angry_ about what you both _don't_ say. Okay? This will go easier that way." 

Alex has a breath and shakes her head, "No, No, I want to do it. Woul-would right now, be okay? I'll probably cry..."

"Then cry. Crying is a human emotion, you're not an Agent and you're not a Detective in this room. You're Maggie and Alex, trying to figure out something." Dr. Terry grabs a box of tissues and puts it beside himself on the long table separating them. 

Maggie nods, "Right. We're Alex and Maggie. So, what is it?" 

Alex wills herself to turn her body towards Maggie's "trapped, but not trapped" body in the wheelchair, and she holds both of Maggie's hands, breathing a couple of times. Alex looks down at their hands, god she's going to buy another ring soon, for Maggie. A real, big wedding. She remembers when she came back from the infertility doctor, crying her eyes out by herself, not having anyone love her.   
  


Maggie tips her chin up with a finger, "Babygirl?" 

Alex heaves for a second to tell her and she starts from the beginning where it started, "Okay, so. So when we had a bit of a break of our relationship, let's say two months ago?"

Maggie nods, agreeing, it's about the right time.

"One night, I woke up and I had bleeding even though it wasn't my menstrual cycling session yet, and something was-was really wrong. I-I, umm-" 

"Alex, you have to breathe to talk about it first. Breathe, Alex. Breathe." Dr. Terry demonstrates and Alex follows his actions and calms down a bit. 

"So. I went to the ER, instead of the DEO, just to make safety measures, for my own sanity. Heh. I went there and stayed there for a week, tests and other doctors coming from all over the world, literally. They thought I had problems with swallowing but-but it wasn't." 

Maggie's broa furrows and Alex's eyes water and she has to know now, "What...what was it?"

"I...I was diagnosed with Structual Problems of the Reproductive System Failure and Polycystic Ovary Syndrome. It...That means I can't carry children, inside there...it-it's foo damaged and wrong medically. There's no cure and it's not contagi-contagious."

Alex's voice breaks on the last word as her whole body shakes but Maggie can't feel anything.

Maggie, _how could she be so stupid?_ She was so stupid, she does remember that weird week because Supergirl talked to her more at the scenes and Alex called her twice in one week but she drowned it by other alcohol and she almost hooked up with someone but stopped herself, going home by herself. She remembers wondering why Alex would call her twice, even Kara did, three am in the morning, probably asking her to call Alex up but she slept on it, trying to forget it. 

She remembers hearing Alex rummage around the bathroom sinks to look for specific cream after they had rough sex one late morning for work and wouldn't help her to look for it, so Maggie kisses her cheek and shut the door behind her to let Alex do her thing. Alex came out minutes later, dates and comfortable again. 

She remembers how Alex didn't let her touch her during sex for like two weeks, that she missed Maggie so much, to worship her, to love her all over again and Maggie agreed, _how fucking selfish she was._

"Maggie? Maggie, how do you feel about that?" She hears Dr. Terry's voice, he seems so lovely and concerned but she's so selfish and rude, and she just looks up to Alex, wiping her tears and cradling herself. Maggie flips the safety thingy off and goes straight up to her feet touching Alex's legs, putting the safety back on. She locks a strand of Alex's hair behind Alex's ears and gets a small smile but tears are still there and she just wants them to be _gone_.

Maggie breathes, only thinking about Alex's physical and mental health. She cocks her head as Alex's eyes turn from her and she breaks, knowing Alex is ready for the disappearance and _disappointment_ from Maggie, but all Maggie is support, love and comfort. Maggie's finger goes under her chin, lifting it up but Alex _trembles_ and chokes a sob down, 

"Alex. Look at me. _Ally_ , baby." 

Alex loves that nickname and Maggie knows it, as Alex looks at her, pure sadness and pain in her eyes as she takes a tissue from Dr. Terry's outstretched hand and she murmurs a thank you. Maggie scoots closer and smiles softly, 

"Thank you, for telling me that. I'm so unbelievably sorry that I wasn't there. I know you called me twice and Kara called me once, God I'm an idiot. Ally, I'm sorry. So, sorry you had to go through that alone. Are you okay, now? No?" 

Alex whips back to Dr. Terry who nudges her encouraging, "Go on, go." 

"I am. I went to multiple and several counselling and therapy for it, for like, what a month? I'm okay, I was just terrified of your reaction....I guess." 

Maggie beams at how Alex got help for herself and shakes her head, kissing Alex's knuckles, "I'm so sorry. So sorry. You're so good for getting help, I'm very proud. So proud."

Alex preens at the compliment as Dr. Terry shuts his book as Alex jumps, and for her gun as Dr. Terry pulls a hand out, 

"I'm Sorry, sorry for that. I forgot to the instructions." He moves his chair back and puts the file and book back down on his desk as Alex turns up confused, 

"What instructions?"

"J'onn said no loud or unexpected noises, no twitching or no talking about vegan ice cream."

Maggie snorts ya the end as Alex grumbles making all of them laugh and Alex shakes his hand. "Thank you. I, or Maggie, will email you when we're ready for the next session." 

  
Dr. Terry holds her hand with his loving support, "Anytime. And no pressure. Talk, talk it out, talk with others about it. It helps." 

Alex nods and steps back, opening the door as Maggie waves goodbye as Dr. Terry waves back and Alex swivels the wheels down the hallway. Alex breathes out and she thinks she'll be okay for now. For now.

Maggie presses the button to open the doors and they open, walking open to the cold and windy night as Alex whines, wishing she brought the other scarf that Eliza suggested herself for. Maggie is lifted into the car softly as Alex kisses her cheek and closed the door. She pulls the wheelchair in and climbs in her own seat. She fished for her keys, _uh oh._

Maggie snickers and puts the keys in the ignition, "You dropped them on the floor." 

Alex smiles and thinks, _god I didn't even realize, what an amazing woman._ Alex revvs it a couple times until Maggie giggles, watching her smug and cocky smirk plant into her face, backing up the car and starts toward the direction of Lena & Kara's new house.

Maggie turns up Lady Gaga's music, kicking her foot up on the dash, relaxing. Alex looks at it from her side of eye, not batting an eye while keeping driving her distance and speed. "Get your feet off the dash." 

Maggie lays her hands over her head limply, and turns her head to Alex's watching with a sparkle in the eye, 

"What will you do if I don't, _Agent_?"

Alex fully looks at her while driving through all the green lights, not losing her cool but gains more. Alex switches her hand to drive, grabbing Maggie's chin through her middle, pointer fingers and thumb, holding her steady, 

"Good girls get better rewards. Maybe I'd give you one, pretty." 

Maggie's eyes don't leave Alex's, both of theirs darkening as Maggie gulps then fucks it up as Alex can feel it from holding her chin and she chuckles from her chest and lets go, shuttling the car off. Maggie doesn't leave Alex's body, but Alex catches her eye, "Would you like to play a game once Jeremiah is sleeping?"

Maggies head is like a toy bobble head and Alex chuckles, nodding and comes around the side of the car as Maggie opens hers. Alex leans her closer to herself by pulling her by the scarf and hoists her up, both her hands over and under her thighs as Maggie forms her hands laced around Alex's neck and squeals. 

Alex is careful to carry her in her arms as walking to the main entrance as Maggie giggles and scratches Alex's neck line. She opens the door with one hand holding Maggie up and places Maggie on the now closing door, kissing her and squeezes her ass, as Maggie lowly whimpers. Alex smiles and leans in again but with a little bit of tongue and Maggie melts, leaning into her. 

Lena sighs as she sees her sisters making out on her door but, she can't even be mad. Everyone knows how they went to therapy to discuss some things, and she leaves them as she hears Alex groan, gross, gross, gross. She practically runs back up and makes a left, jumping on Kara. Kara yelps then laughs, "Easy! I'm a little sore form sparring with the kids, they're pretty rough." 

Lena giggles but leans her weight off of her and sits in her lap instead, straddling Kara's now closed legs as Kara leans her hands up and down the arms and shoulders. Kara smiles down at her as she hears a gruff of air like an "ahem". Kara groans but both of them knows it's Maggie and Alex, and Lena gives a small snicker, 

"Are you done swallowing your tongues?" 

Lena has a cushion to her head a few seconds later and she turns around, sitting next to Kara, seeing Maggie's red tinted cheeks but Alex just smiles, kissing the right side of her face. 

Seconds later, three children are with Eliza, as Ellie is still sleeping in Eliza's arms as Andy and Jeremiah are on either side. Neither child is wearing clothes, diapers and binkies. Jeremiah squeals as he sees his parents, crawling on the soft carpet to Maggie's feet and whines. Maggie laughs and lifts him up, "Hi baby boy! Hi! How are you?" 

Jeremiah coos and Alex smiles, ruffling his hair, "Did you have a good day with Grandma? Hmm? Were you good?" Alex tickles his little back thighs, squeezing and pinching lightly as Eliza nods, "He was very good! He even learnt something today!" 

Jeremiah perks up and he pulls a hand out to himself and blows on his hand, showing ice. Maggie laughs while pats and wrings his hand out of the coldness even though he can't even feel it partially due to his cells, 

"That is so cool, buddy! So cool. Did your cousins teach you that, or what?" 

Eliza shakes her head while putting Ellie into Lena's arms, "No, he's learning them by himself. Lucy and J'onn said he won't get super strength and ability to fly until he gains puberty...they think. Hopefully." 

Alex nods and her eyes widen in excitement, "Can he read minds?!!" 

Jeremiah shifts closer to his Mom, putting a hand on Alex's hand, and Alex shivers, remembering what it felt like when J'onn first read her mind and laughs, "Okay, he can."

Alex whispers this time, "Go tell Mama that I want ice cream!"

Jeremiah giggles and jumps in Maggie's lap, holding her face, "Mm...a...mm...erhhh...Mama. Mama. Mama."

Maggie's eyes widen in love and smiles and holds his head, "Did you just call me Mama?" Am I Mama?!"

Jeremiah giggles and poked her dimples, "M...M....Mama! Mama!" 

Maggie sniffs with tears in her eyes, never thinking she would be a good enough Mother or even a Mother, and kisses his cheeks quickly and messy bed head, just like hers, as he giggles and pushes her back but he doesn't see his Mom come closer, pulling his elbow up to the sky and blowing a raspberry on his ribs. He jumps to his legs and toes to try to get away but Kara laughs and shakes her head,

"Don't think you can escape that one, Jr. Your Mom is a DEO Agent, she's probably stronger than me by a mile with Kryptonite." 

Alex smiles at Kara's words and blows another raspberry on Jeremiah's bellybutton as he screams, arches and pushes both of them back with his free hand but Alex pulls him closer, kissing his forehead and he hugs Alex, kicking his legs. Alex smiles at his excitement and Maggie kisses his bare shoulder. 

Lena looks back from them and smooths Ellie's bouncy curls down off of her face, brushing a thumb on her face, "You gonna wake up for Mommy? Hm?" Ellie blinks open but her crinkle comes on from being woken up, and her eyes blaze from heat vision. 

Lena laughs, smoothing it down from her pointer finger, kissing her cheek, "If you looked like Kara, when you're happy then you _definitely_ look like me when I'm mad. Kara look."

Kara looks over and she sees a little crinkle forming as Lena tries to smooth it down and she snorts, "The Lena Luthor Frown. It's official!"

Ellie's eyes go back to her normal eye colour, green. Lena smiles and she loves it, seeing her genes hold her own eyes and her real mother's eyes. Lena coos and their eyes meet, showing light green and dark green with still a tint of red, as Ellie gets up, and sits on Lena's lap, " _Khuhp zao rrip, Mommy."_

Lena always smiles and places a hand over Ellie's chest, where her heart is, and she repeats it but in her own first langauge, Irish, 

" _Mo ghrà thú, mo storín."_

Lena smiles as she sees her own dimples carved in Ellie's face as Kara kisses Ellie's head and Andy whimpers to get down from Kara's hold. Kara lifts him up in the air but instead he floats back down and she frowns, then she takes in a wiff of air.   
  


Jeremiah whimpers again and Kara gets up, "Pee-yoo! One sec, bud, and I'll change you really quick." 

Alex laughs then Andy is in her arms about eleven seconds later as he snuggles into her chest and laughs, "Jeju is pretty fast, hey?" 

Andy grumbles and shakes his head, holding up four fingers, and Alex is confused then gets it, "You're four seconds faster? Than your Jeju?" 

Andy nods as Kara whines as Lena kisses her hand, "Andy is almost five seconds faster than all of us, even me. Little Barry Allen." 

Andy giggles and plays with Alex's rings on her fingers and cocks his head, "Theyre not engagement ones, bud. They're style. Wanna wear one?" Andy nods and the ring slips off his little finger but he holds it in his hand, examining it. 

"This reminds me of Kara. When I had to teach her about Earth things. Ugh, it's so cute!" Eliza exclaims as Kara's cheeks tinge red as Andy cocks his head, babbling in Kryptonain so fast that Alex doesn't even understand but Ellie nods, talking back. Kara laughs and leans over the side of the couch arm, as Lena flicked her head, 

"He said Master never showed us these things, to which Ellie said, because she's a daxamite." Kara snorts at the end as Eliza slaps a hand over her mouth as Alex tickles Andy's little toes, "That's right, Ms. Luthor is a daxamite. You're so smart!"

Maggie smacks her bicep, scowling but laughs along too, "Don't encourage!" 

"Who's talking about Daxamites?" A voice echoes thorugh as Kara's heart aches and she stands up immediately in front of Lena, fists clenching as she draws blood from her nails, shutting so tight. Eliza stumbles back to Alex, shielding Maggie, Alex and her grandsons. 

Mon-El's form goes to J'onn's normal form, a grey sweater with blue jeans and dark laced up boots as he laughs, his hands on his knees as Eliza stomps over and points his finger in his chest, as he rumbles and roars with laughter and giggles.

"You don't do that J'onn! Ever! You almost gave me a heart attack!" 

"I-I'm, I'm sorry! It was just so funny, you should've seen the look on your faces! Even Alex's!" J'onn leans his palms on his knees, laughing his life out. He finally stops and hugs Eliza, rubbing his hand up and down her also sweater-cladded back as Lena and Maggie raise eyebrows.

James whines long and loud, as Winn shushes him, holding Jamie in his arms with his grey baby bag and the two dessert plates in his other hand, angling and bending at an strange angle to hold all of it and huffs as James just stands there looking at all the bags of groceries and presents. James looks up at him pleadingly and Winn rolls his eyes, 

"Dude, you're stronger than me. By a MILE. You got this, just carry the groceries in one arm and the presents in the other arm, it'll be easier. And I'm holding Jamie, so...."

James nods in thought of agreeing to that conclusion, picking them all up and then slamming the car trunk down, climbing up the stairs to the main entrance, opening it with his wrist and it barely opens as James taps it open wider with his foot and walks in. He places the groceries on the marble kitchen counter as well as Winn places the cookies and apple crumble beside them. He swivels to go see the rest of the family as Sam, Ruby and Lucy walk in the opened door, arms full of the same groceries and presents but Ruby is holding is a barely wide awake Quinn in his baby carrier. 

Sam "ooh's" and gestures to the cookie plate wrapped in plastic wrapper so none got too cold from outside and so none fell out, getting left and for not making a mess. Winn laughs, tearing the plastic wrapper off and letting Lucy and Sam take three each but he doesn't even mind, there's another platter of cookies beside the first platter, anyway. 

All walk to the large living room with grey and white soft leather chairs so they aren't freezing cold, the paintings among the walls, the TV is placed among the far wall where everyone could see as toddler toys are scattered messily in the far corner as well as it looks like a baby crib but it's larger, probably an napping area for both of the children.

Winn places Jamie on the floor, getting on his knees and unbuckles and unsnaps the straps as he lets Jamie out, his little blue jeans rolled up with long fluffy socks, a white long sleeve shirt under a plain green sweater with a black leather jacket over. Jamie wiggles and stretches his arms up and around, letting his muscles be free after being in the car seat. Kara coos and flexes her fingers at Jamie, 

"Oh my god, he's me." 

Everyone looks at Jamie, crawling to the couches, putting his elbows up on it and rolls, letting us feet dangle and he stands, reaching eye contact with Kara's head and he giggles. Kara smiles, fixing his sweater an inch to looo more perfect and his skin glows blue, as Ellie's go blue also, Kara and Lena tense letting the moment happen as they babble rapidly in their home language. Ellie giggles highly, leaning her head back as she laughs, as Jamie smiles, looking back at Lucy and Sam. Their skin appears normal as Lucy freezes, 

"What did they say?" 

Kara smirks and leans back, "I have no idea."

Jamie giggles and pats Kara, looking at her face then the toys, back and forth until she nods, getting up with him to play. Kara places him on the floor as she sits down on the wooden tiles right next to him as he brings out a 'Flash' Action Figure. Andy is in front of them in three seconds, swiping it from Jamie's grip.   
  


"Alexander! We do not just take toys, okay? You weren't even playing with it, let your cousin have a try first. Be nice, baby."

Kara says, rubbing Jamie's shoulder, but he doesn't seem so bothered. Jamie gives a hand out as Andy still holds onto it and Andy frowns, taking Jamie into his arms and places him into Winn's empty arms that are placing the cookie platters on the middle table in front of the couches. Jamie shakes his head, wiggling out of his grip and crawls to the corner again for the toy. 

Jamie cocks his head confusedly as Andy is now sitting in Kara's lap, pointedly staring at him, the figure in his hands. Jamie moves his shoulders almost like a shrug, resembling his dad, Winn, and digs in the toy box to find other toys. His fingers find a 'Wonder Woman' action figure and he "ooh's" but it's a coo, flipping it over and over until Andy grabs it again.   
  


Andy is getting quite jealous and a little mean but he was sitting with his Jeju and Mommy before everyone showed up. He frowns, talking in Kryptonian about what his cousin Jamie wants. 

To which Andy shrugs, stepping again to the box but instead he's pushed back with force, he doesn't shove back, knowing he'd be in trouble from his Aunt Kara and Daddy James. His back hits the carpet hard, as well as the back of his head, he tries to swallow a low whimper of pain, his Kryptonian cells are just a littleeeee low today.

He hears gasps and a scowl, his Aunt Alex getting up from her spot on the couch and walks to Andy, 

"We do _not_ hit our _family_ like that, Alexander. _Ever_."

However, Jamie doesn't even care and blocks the scowls and talking out, but his Dad, Winn holds and plops him back up, kissing his forehead,

"Are you okay?"

Even himself knows it's a stupid question, of course he is, it hurt but it's probably nothing by tomorrow morning when he's on his morning walk with his Dads so he can gain more sunlight. He seems successful to stay quiet and brushes the dust off his jeans and Winn brushes his back to get the dust. 

Jamie whispers in Winn's ear to which he nods, Winn kisses his head again and he crawls and leans on furniture to walk out of the huge door, going to the bookcase that he saw in the huge and wide hallway.

Jamie crawls to it, leaning on the wall to grab a random book, not even a kids book, Ms. Luthor made him read and talk perfectly by he was almost eight months old, and now he's a year and two months. It shows on the chart that's his real age when he came out of the machine, but his Dad James still wants to celebrate for him. 

His fists clenched to his sweater but he lets go, not wanting to ruin what his Dad got him at a random place, where he bought his favourite yogurt and the sweater. That would be mean. He sniffs, clenching his fists to his wet eyes, and breathing. 

He opens the book cover, his eyes going over every sentence and paragraphs but he slows to go at a normal human state, he's bored and sad but he doesn't like to skip information in his speed, then he cant remember it all too well.

He sits on his bottom, the book in his lap as he keeps wiping tears, tears of wanting to be accepted to be played with instead of shoved. 

Tears or not wanting to mess everything up, like how Ms. Luthor _always_ got mad at him, even if he spelt the food over on the table, she'd be _so_ mad. She doesn't want his Daddy to be mad too. 

Tears of wanting to be held like how his Aunt Kara holds his cousin Andy but his dads are always busy so he doesn't want to seem like a big baby. Cousin Andy _isn't_ a big baby, he is just like that, his Dad told him once when Cousin Andy got mad at Cousin Ellie. 

Tears of thinking his Dads don't really, _really_ like him, just doing and doing this because he was the last kid to be picked and Dad Winn was scared too of taking him. Maybe he's so bad, after all. 

Jamie puts hands over his lips, not wanting the Aunts and Uncles to hear him crying like a big baby, he puts the book down on the ground, and turns his head to the left. There's a big window and counter cushions beside it, he crawls to it and looks out the window. The trees and ground are white and wet, and it looks cold. It's dark, like the night usually is. It's pretty, seeing all the lights far away, the city that way, minutes out.

He thinks that he thinks too much so he shuts his brain off and just looks out the window, admiring the view.

His Aunt Lena comes in shortly after, her eyes saying something but he turns back to the window, she sits down beside him and looks out of it too. Jamie squirms uncomfortably as she just sits down, relaxing. She looks back at him, his pale cheeks showing tears that trailed down from earlier and from probably sooner than later and she brings his hair perfectly, 

"I was like that, Jamie. Shoved, kicked, punched, bullied, all as I was a kid too. Still am, sometimes. I know what it feels like of being hurt and down, hoping someone would like someone for someone like you. I'm sorry that Andy sh-"

Jamie holds a hand up, stopping her. Aunt Kara and Aunt Maggie apologize for Cousin Andy and Cousin Jeremiah too, he doesn't need to hear it too, his little ears are tired of it, and he smiles a small one towards Aunt Lena's direction but she nods, understanding. 

Aunt Lena pulls him in her lap but he whines, _he doesn't deserve comfort or love._ Lena holds him tighter after hearing that in his head and he curses in Kryptonian, forgetting she can also read minds like he can. He squirms and shivers in her grip but she holds him tighter. 

"Don't fight it, Jamie. I never got taken care of when I was your age with this, so I will be here until you know that you deserve as much love as everyone else, here. Don't fight it." She says as his limbs flail and clench and unclench with strength but she hugs him, her arms lacing over his hips. 

Jamie's heartbeat skips and twiddles at hearing it but he shakes his head, not believing he does. The anxiety attack and stress level coping metaphor is helping him, Maggie showed Lena this, months ago. Jamie huffs air out, panting from fighting the embrace. Aunt Lena's lips go to his head and it feels good, he likes it, he likes it when his Dads do it too, while they watch cartoons and before he sleeps in his crib at night. 

Lena kisses his head and hair as he whimpers, she holds him tighter and together, and his whimpers show into huge body strength sobbing cries, but his hands go to his mouth to conceal it. 

Lena tuts, taming his hands in one of her hands as she hugs him with the other, kissing his head, "Just let it all out, Jamie. I'm here, Aunt Lena is here. Let it go." 

It takes 3.5 milliseconds for Jamie to start crying and screaming in pain, letting very bad and stressful thoughts and feelings out that he's recently had, as he lays back limply in his Aunt's comforting arms as she kisses his head, smoothing her hand over his palm, letting him release it all. Lena doesn't flinch of his voice's volume, but she knows the others can probably hear it. She'll be cursed of soft and tender Kryptonian ears but she knows that Jamie needs this.   
  


She hums a new song she's heard that Kara showed her, 

"Little voices in my head, all the souls I don't listen to, to tell the truth, hating you has love poured into my bed as loving you still takes shots at me," 

She feels Jamie's body slump into her and she leans closer seeing Jamie fall sleep from hanging onto for long, sometimes, things can get confusing and hard for little ones, moving into new places and going new places. Lena walks out of the empty room, Jamie's shoulder is on hers as his arms and legs dangle down as she carries him to the living room with all the others.   
  


She walks in, going straight to the empty spot on the couch where she was sitting before, and places Jamie on the couch, on his back. Lena tugs the jeans down, as Kara slips the sweaty and teary-covered sweater and button up off, leaving his diaper and socks on. Lena looks around the room and snags the blanket on the empty chair in front of the window. 

Both Kara and Lena swaddle Jamie into it, but carefully not to wake him and the blanket keeping him warm and contented. Lena picks him back up, his head into her left elbow and she holds his feet in the other, cradling him like a newborn. Her feet has to stay keep moving so Jamie doesn't wake and cry again, it can happen and she is _trying_ to calm him down, not stir him up. 

She walks around the living room, swaying on her feet lightly to keep movement, her eyes on Jamie's face, occasionally kissing his face and head. She does the five "S's" in the baby manual and she even floats off the carpet for a few times, floating helps the twins too. 

Around seven o' clock, Lena feels more permanent movement in her arms as Jamie wakes up, squirming and fretting into the blanket. Lena stops eating from the plate, putting her fork and plate down on the table in front of the couches and stands, placing Jamie on the couch, the empty spot as she shushes him and uncurling the blanket, letting him stretch and be free, it was warm and comfy but he _is_ feeling _much_ better than earlier. 

His hands go up to stretch and at the same time, Aunt Lena's little nails is going all over his bare belly as he remembers his Aunt Kara taking off his clothes to let him sleep. He giggles and pushes the fingers down and away as his Aunt smiles back up at him, eyes shining, "There you are, baby boy. Are you feeling better than earlier? No?"

He nods and hugs Aunt Lena, keeping his face into her dark locks and partial neck as she rubs his bare back and shoulders, soothing. His head pops up and looks around for his Dads, they're in the side corner on the loveseat, sitting with each other, on their phones. Lena reads his mind and lets him go with one last kiss on his head and he slips onto the floor to crawl, giggling and going to his dads. 

He whines and latches onto Daddy James sweatpants as both coo and reach for him. He sits in their intertwined lap, both of them soothing and kissing him but Dad Winn leans back and looks at his face, 

"Buddy, you gotta tell us thus stuff okay? It's not bad, you didn't make us mad or sad, you gotta tell us though. When you tell us you're hungry, you tell us when you're not having a good day, okay? And we'll tell you too! Is thst okay with you?"

Jamie nods, holding a pinkie out. Winn laughs and holds his pinkie than James holds his pinkie with his own, all three of promising that. His dads ask him if he's hungry and if he needs a diaper change and he nods. His dads look at him with both love, laughter and comfort, and he knows they love him for sure. 

Sometimes you just need to figure yourself out of bad thoughts and bounce back in good spirits, finding a balance. Jamie is pretty sure he's got it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (So my wifi cut out so whatever you read is what you read until it comes back on, i used my data to post this.)


	21. Brunch and A lovely visitor!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SuperFam is chilling out and deals with an incident, all fluff all due!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So fluffy. Fluff, fluff and with kale on top!

National City, SuperCorp House

December 22nd, 2021 

Time on Andy's blue clock and night light: 11:57 a.m

-

_is there a bone in my body, that's not weak for you?_

_if you find one, let me know_

_you got a hold of me and i don't know how or why_

_i'm always weighed down by your beautiful..._

-

Lena is practically dancing around the kitchen, heating up a milk bottle just in case the twins want one, checking the steaming but yet, delicious food on the pans in the oven doors, pouring different kind of juices in different cups for everyone, as she keeps washing the dishes from the past week, they had all been cooking and baking with the twins to show different kind of Earth food.

Andy loved the sweet, sweet taste of cupcakes and the different flavours, and almost ate the whole two batches before Kara had to stop him, just in case he threw up or worse.

But, Ellie didn't really like eating it, she loved to bake and cook, she especially loved to cook pasta, any pasta. Alex thinks it's a mother trait from Nia, Eliza and Lena, physiologically of course, from all three cooking at different safe houses and at the DEO, where they practically stayed for a month. Of course, Alex, being the ultimate and _giddy_ scientist and _nerd_ she is, she ran _every_ quick and most effective test she could on the twins, three times a week and they learned to control their powers twice a week, including the other children.

Lena hums an old carol her own biological mother used to sing to her during these Christmas times, and it both bandaged up and tore down her heart, wishing her real mother could meet her children. Her children, is still big two words for her. _Sure_ , she wanted them the minute she saw them in that tiny doctor room where she was held captive, but her children, running around in only _diapers_ at the DEO and no one _blinking_ a surprised eye, _god_ she loved them. 

She loves them each, more and more everyday, how Andy almost lost his hand from a Kryptonite blade shuck into his palm or it would have killed Alex, as it aimed for her head. That day, Eliza and her worked fast to repair and save his hand on the kitchen table and turned it into an OR that day after that, he stayed in the yellow sun transmitters for half a day. As Lois and Clarke talked about the world, talked about Trump being elected, talked about how her and Kara first started dating and many other funny topics to keep him entertained, besides, it wasn't hard to. 

Ellie, oh sweet Ellie, resembling such like her Aunt Sam, really. Sam and Lucy watched them for almost a full week as others checked in work, Superhero duties and their own homes, hoping nobody turned into a war from CADMUS Agents or anyone else. Ellie and Andy were a bit....on prickly thorns with each other for a bit but, Alex said to let them make up themselves even if it were weeks. Kara and her were the same way and she couldn't even doubt it. Ellie was so much like Lena, that it practically scarred Kara's heart, but in a good way. 

The twins loved to play fight and babble while playing with lego's which kept them occupied for hours on end that Lena was a little bit concerned but Kara said not to mind it, when she learned Earth items and foods, she swore she stared at a fish tank for a whole day. Whenever Sam and Lena we're together, they'd be in on a tickle fight with Ellie, (More like Ellie getting tickled all the time), Sam would hold her arms up as Lena teased and prodded gently, wanting to hear her joyful howls, much like Kara's. 

Lena doesn't realize what she's doing, she's already stacked the food on plates on the table, the juice is perfectly set up as she turns the stove off and she turns to keep washing the dishes but she's already done them even though, she doesn't remember.

Hmm....odd. Alex did say that her mind and body would be different, of changing into a full-breed Kryptonian, and a new telepathic alien breed. She shrugs, walking upstairs to the twin's bedroom and creaks open the door. 

Her smile breaks onto her face, Andy, wearing a yellow tank top and diaper is snoring lightly while Ellie, only wearing a diaper but she can see the light blue tank top thrown across the room, she must have gotten too hot. Ellie is buried into his chest while sucking her thumb as a stress-free action, snoozing away. The twin's bedroom is a bedroom as their play rook is right beside theirs, a left door down. There are windows above the bed, shining light in with light green and purple curtains, as the white marble carpet is under her toes. Two different-coloured dressers, one big closet and two bean bags in a corner next to a book case.

Lena walks over, pushing the curtains open fully to expose light so the children could recharge from the night, their body and mind, for their abilities and mental health. Lena sits down, rubbing her hand softly down their twined little chubby legs and coos. Ellie should be really sleeping in her own bed but it's too cute as they squish into Andy's bed, but seeing Ellie suck her thumb? Mmmm, she doesn't like that, the twin's 2nd birthday is coming up on January 17th, the same day as they were "created and came out" in a machine. 

Andy shifts, holding Ellie closer while nuzzling her hair as he gets altered not even hearing his Mommy came in, he is a statue and he opens his eyes, blazing red. His eyes meet Mommy's green eyes, her black and brown hair up in a messy and crazy bun as she is wearing a soft grey and blue sweatshirt with shorts on. 

She chuckles at his alertness and protective trait as he relaxes and sinks, looking back up at her sheepishly as she smiles and shakes her head, "You're okay, baby. I was waking you up, would you like some breakfast? Or not yet?" 

He weighs his options, cocking his head and shifts a bit, blocking to let Mommy his thoughts and his wake up Ellie's as she whines but nods. Andy pulls out the covers, holding Ellie's hand as they both get up. Andy giggles at how she's only in a diaper and she blushes, running to put her little tank top on, it was very hot last night that she'd like to admit. 

Ellie and Andy hold Lena's hand on either side as they walk down the hall a bit to wake up Kara who Lena left sleeping, she still doesn't like to get up early after all these years. Ellie hoists herself up on the huge bed and mattress as Andy holds his arms out but Lena cocks an eyebrow, she wants him to try and start using different words or to coo more, as he huffs, "P....le...Pleas." Lena smiles and hoists him on the edge of the bed as he sits there at the same time Ellie jumps on the sleeping Kara. Kara oofs at the sudden movement and all the people in the room, holding Ellie closer, kissing her head.

Andy questions and wonders why Ellie jumped on Jeju but Lena pushed his back lightly to them as he crawled, laying his head on Kara's other shoulder as she opened up that arm and snuggled him. Lena ran to the right, unplugging her phone from the charger and snapping a photo for the other family to see, she puts the phone down and walks over.

Kara's smile comes into a smirk as Lena's eyebrow twitches, Kara holds onto Ellie tighter as Lena's fingers dance up and down her back, teasing. Ellie giggles and arches her back to try and squirm as Kara's fingers dig into Andy's armpits as where her hands were originally and he laughs too, matching his sister. Andy squirms out and pokes Kara's stomach but she doesn't budge; he lifts her own tank top up a little bit and raises an eyebrow, not amused but confused.

"They're called "abs", it means I'm really strong, bud. Some women don't have abs, so I'm special." She smiles smugly then "awe's" as he lifts his tank top to find his as his lip wobbles slightly,

"You haven't gone into puberty yet, Andy. Once you will, oh boy, you better hold on tight to life." Lena sighs while laughing as he nods and giggles, agreeing.

Andy pokes Kara's ab as she doesn't budge again but instead shakes his hand slightly from the pain, pushing his finger back of steel, and Lena practically wipes her mouth from drool, seeing Kara's own abs, it'll ALWAYS be a turn on, yet she doesn't know why. Kara laughs and sits on the edge of the bed, holding Ellie in one hand, getting up and to the door, "So, breakfast?" Lena shakes out of her own desire and mind, seeing Kara's ab's THEN her boxers now?!

She walks beside Kara down the stairs, Andy on her back as the night they met each other, going down those cold and concrete stairs before Maggie found them, scattered and scared. Andy slips down as his feet miscalculate and he almost falls until he floats, three inches of the ground and Lena turns, crossing her forearms as he stares her down until she giggles, putting him in his baby high chair to eat his own cut up pancakes and juice. "No floating in the house, Alex."

Kara sighs with her head in an elbow, looking at the interaction, "If he can stand his own Mommy, the head of L-Corp and one of the most successful and growing companies around the world, then he can do anything. That was some stare down."

Lena giggles, sitting down in front of Kara and on the other side of the table, taking a sip of coffee until she frowns and lowers it,

"Does coffee not affect me, anymore?"

Kara looks up as her fork stops midway in her mouth as she looks up sympathetically, "No, it doesn't. You can go without sleep for about four days though. Figured that out with the mission of Allen and Lance."

Lena brightens up at the thought of how much work she can do at L-Corp, and their nightly sexapades, before......before, Kara would mostly have all her energy left as Lena passes out after four orgasms, now she can keep up with her, going to the dawn of the morning. Andy makes a face while shakes his brown curls, hearing his Mommy's very, very loud thoughts. Ellie babbles and then she giggles as Andy throws a piece of food at her as Ellie catches it in her mouth despite being the high chair.

Kara laughs as the doorbell rings, she gets up and sees Maggie holding the baby carrier of little Jeremiah and Alex carrying multiple bags and boxes, probably presents for the twins as they step in, smelling the food.

Maggie puts Jeremiah on the table, kissing Lena's cheek while rubbing Andy's bare shoulder affectionately as he looks in the carrier, seeing Jeremiah coo and look at him. "Merry Christmas, kids. I love you and YOU."

Alex sits beside Kara, her head limping on her shoulder and sighs, "I haven't had sex in months, Kara. I think I might die. I do."

Kara laughs while putting her own head on Alex's and pats her leg, "Me either. It's almost been eight months, for me. I'm dying."

Lena shoots daggers while Maggie sits next to her, "Well, if _SOMEBODY_ didn't leave for months to save another world, _maybe_ we would had some, but _noooo_."

Kara points a finger at her while glaring playfully, "Your mother stole you from me, I couldn't just show up and be like-Mmbp"

Alex shakes her head, disgusted as putting her hand over Kara's talking mouth to stop that sentence and pinched her nose bridge as counting to ten mentally and turning towards Maggie, "You. You are terrible, gets in a bombing and excepts me to-" 

Ellie screeches loudly as everyone stares at her, her little palms over her ears, "Stop. Think. Don't." 

Maggie slaps her knee while leaning on Lena while laughing, as Lena laughs as tears sprung to her eyes but gets up and kisses Ellie's forehead while tickling her chin with two fingers, "Okay, okay, we won't think of......specific things. Isn't that right?" 

Alex nods grudgingly until she walks over and lets Jeremiah out while unbuckling all the straps as he stretches and curls out for his muscles to be cooped in there for long as Alex throws him in the air multiple times as his giggles become louder and louder. Alex laughs, sitting down next to Kara once again and turns him towards her, 

"Can you say Mommy? Mom-ee. Come on, baby. You said Mama." 

Jeremiah gurgles as it comes into a smile, "Mam-Na- Mama, Mama, Mama, Mama." He turns into a broken record as Alex frowns playfully as he reaches for Maggie across the table and Alex reaches as far as she can as Maggie holds him under the armpits, him nuzzling her chest. 

Maggie looks around sheepishly as he keeps searching for his milk and Lena nods, gesturing her to go, "Go, go. No need to be embarrassed, it's a normal thing. The living room is empty and quiet if you need that....sort of thing." 

Maggie smiles as she walks in the open free living room to the rocking chair in the corner, sitting down as she fixes her top and Jeremiah feeds. Alex looks back at the table, clinking her knife and fork around, maybe she isn't fit out for a mother, she wanted to be one but maybe she isn't good enough. Maggie fits right in, she gestured to start the breast-feeding, she can only get him down at night and she can only console him when he's upset. She sighs, cutting a pancake and plopping it in her mouth. 

Lena catches her hand across the table, stopping her and her green eyes look almost sad but strong as Alex figets under her look and loving gesture, 

"You're a Mommy, Alex. You are. Maggie might do some things but you do them too, I see it almost everyday. He ran to you when Dr. Hamilton was doing the needles and he didn't even know you, he always wants to be held by you in the mornings after he wakes up and he always crawls to you when he sees you with another kid. He gets jealous and protective, that's a different form of love and the protective trait, from you. He loves you. It's different, that's all."   
  


Alex breathes in heavily to stop the tears and looks back down, "But what if he doesn't? What if he finds Maggie as a Mom and not me, I mean it happens. What if-" 

Lena stops her with a palm and cocks her head, "I can read his mind, Alex. Not purposely. His thoughts are very loud as Maggie or you, come into the room. It's different with the twins and Kara, sometimes Andy wants to be held by me or sometimes Ellie wants to walk with Kara, it's different dynamics. It'll always be like that, changing and liking different things." 

Alex forgets about that part and leans on Kara's shoulder as she partially hugs her, "I-I'm sorry, I'm just all over the place. I'm crying for no reason."

Kara shakes her head and pulls her close, "It's no reason, you're feelings are real and valid. You're real. Your pain and stress is bubbling out of the last, what six months? Hell, Lena and I take turns of holding each other at night of tears and anger. We'll all get through it."

Alex nods again, wiping her face quickly as Maggie walks back into the room with a sleeping milk-coma baby, conked out on Maggie's shoulder. Maggie looks at her first, brushing her hair back, 

"Ally? You okay?" 

Alex wants to scream and fall from the rooftops and say no, but nothing is wrong, it's just her stupid feelings of how she bottled everything up again all those years ago, so she just nods, leaning into her touch, "I am now." 

Maggie nods, kissing her head as she walks and sits in her chair, at least trying to eat a little bit before Jeremiah is trying to run and touch everything again like last week. 

Lena touches her forehead as painful expressions pass her face but she sips coffee to soothe the tingling and fuzzy feelings but it makes it worse as Alex looks over, putting her own coffee mug down. "You okay, sweetie?" 

"She's been getting some headaches, here and there. Might be from the transportation, or maybe something due with her telepathy? I couldn't know." Kara says while shrugging at the end and letting Andy out of the high chair as he stumbles along to the play pen. 

Alex nods and makes a face then her eyes widen, "What if you could transport into something? Like you're a new full breed of a new alien, what if it could have some different body and skin, or something. Think about it." 

Maggie shakes her head while disagreeing, "Then why wouldn't it happen, already? J'onn could do it in seconds just as a light thought. I'm just saying, like why wouldn't it happen?" 

"Kara transformed into her abilities once when James almost fell to his death in a non-working CATCO elevator. What if she just needs....a kick boost. A life threatening thing." Alex said while connecting the dots as Lena widens her eyes, 

"You are not throwing my child off of a skyscraper. No experiments. No. Wait. When Alexander caught the blade, my skin tingled like something was under the skin but I was too caught up to think about it before he...he needed help. " She said while looking at the twins playing with different toys and babbling in their home language. 

"So, it's possible? I mean, she's Me. She's a Kryptonian. What else could breed with Kryptonian cells? Except human ones....."

Both Alex and Lena gasp, freezing as they both talk at the same time, 

"Or if she wasn't human, when they changed her into a Kryptonian." 

"Maybe I wasn't so normal as I thought I was."

Maggie laughs at the insane ness of their family, life and future, while covering her son's ears, 

"Oh fuck. You're like the Hulk." 

Lena rolls her eyes and flicks Maggie's forehead while eating her pancakes again as Kara thinks through it but the next DEO weekly checkup is not until the 28th so it should be fine, as she sips her coffee that is now cold. She makes a disgusted face at cold coffee and puts the mug down.

Kara gets up, fixing her shirt down as Alex whistles longgggggg, and Kara laughs while stacking all the dishes and grabbing a dish cloth to wipe down sticky and spills on the baby high chairs and the kitchen table, "Alexander saw my stomach earlier and I explained how I'm so strong and he was devastated how he didn't have abs yet. It was so cute."

Maggie laughs, putting her own coffee mug in the sink and rinsing it. "Wait till he's in the terrible two's."

Both Lena and Kara groan, thinking of how his terrible two's are already happening, "We are. One minute he cries if I go bathroom or he gets mad if I change him when he's had an accident. I know, I know, it's about changes and schedules but we've been talking to him and Ellie about it. The medications, the apologies, like we're talking two Kryptonians running around 24/7. God I can't imagine if I came here on Earth as a toddler, Alex probably would have killed me."

Alex ruffles laughs and sips her coffee while checking her phone for any updates, "Almost killed you a couple times. Especially during the morning, Eliza wouldn't let me have coffee yet and I was so grumpy."

Lena laughs as she pulls her own phone out, showing a picture of a Baby Alex, "Eliza send me this last night. So cute! Look at your little face!"

Maggie croons her neck to see the picture and she pinches Alex's burning and red cheeks with her fore fingers and thumbs as Alex blushes and tries to fight her off but Maggie just plops into her lap and kisses her, silencing Alex. Alex leans back as Maggie follows with tongue and Kara rolls her eyes, starting to do the dishes.

Lena bites her lip softly as watching Kara move around endlessly in their home, home. God, she dreamed of a home like this ever since she got out of the Luthor Mansion, and here she is. Maybe she wouldn't have gone through the abuse and stuff but she would if she gotten two children an almost wife. She does want to marry Kara, she does so bad, but she doesn't know how or when. I mean, they just got out of the DEO, they just got a new house and the twins are finally settling so she doesn't know how or when, but she wants to. She moves behind Kara, slipping her hands around her hips, and goes on her tippy toes to kiss the back of her neck and almost back.

Kara sighs softly, putting her back weight on Lena as she doesn't budge or grunt of pain but Lena instead moves closer to her, her fingers find the hem of the tank top while softly moving her fingertips on the abs, the bridges of bumps and the valley of the 'V' near her pelvis. Lena could hear Kara moan softly at the action while stopping rubbing the dish with soap and water and melts, her shoulders heave down slightly as her knees go soft despite the muscles.

Kara wipes her hands on her legs, turning swiftly and pulling Lena up under the thighs as placing Lena on the island counter top, pushing the stuff off where Lena's ass goes on, as she squeaks in shock and full lechery, but it's always like this as a simple make out before one of the twin's interrupt them as a yell or a telepathy warning, despite Lena's house rules. She loves them to death but honestly their timing and patience is affecting Kara also, a bang of something interrupts them as Kara's hands go up and down her waist and sides.

They jump back as Maggie stands there, hands on her hips and shoos them,

"Out! Out! I'm cleaning in here, and I'm cleaning Streaky's cat litter dish, go. Go on, relax." Maggie shoves them lightly back to the living room, Alex playing with Ellie with her action figures and dolls as Jeremiah and Andy play with lego's and coo or gurgle every minute or so and Andy helped Jeremiah out of his christmas sweater and shoes off, letting him relax a little bit more than before.

Nobody thinks they're building anything specific or spectacular but it does keep them both busy and calm, which is good for everyone. Lena trails a finger along the bookcase, looking for a book that she missed or hadn't read before she....left. Before she left, and she takes a not recognizable book in her hands by the corner, superspeeding back into the living room as Ellie practically screams at her and Kara muffled giggles.

Alex is confused on her face as Kara snorts and talks out, "If we use our powers in the house, we have to do a hundred pushups. With everyone else on their back, plus Lena is a newborn so it's actually really funny." Kara says while full out sitting on Lena's steel back. Alex looks less amused and _terrified_ she could hurt her baby sister, Lena, as Lena looks up and rests on her elbows but gestures for her to climb on, "Dude, I'm stronger than Kara. The Girl of _fricking_ Steel. You won't break me, and I don't get sore."

Alex huffs as she takes her own knit heavy but comfy christmas sweater off as it matches Jeremiah's and Maggie's and sits cross-legged on the lower half of Lena's body as she goes down and back up, testing and timing herself as Alex wobbles slightly but laughs, this is _ridiculous_.

"Fifty." Lena sighs out as a puff of air as she breathed for a few moments but Alex smirks slightly, trailing her slender fingers over Lena's skin that the tank top doesn't cover as she hears Lena giggle, but it's muffled, trying to concentrate to finish the rest of the fifty push ups. Kara leans down her mouth while moving Lena's dark but glowing hair to the side and blows a raspberry on Lena's neck as she full out laughs, scrunching her shoulderblades up. "Ninety. You got this, little Luthor."

A few more down pushups happen as stop, Lena heaving on the floor as Alex pokes her back once more, sitting down and tucking her left leg under herself, checking her cellphone. Kara kisses the same place as the raspberry, crouching up off of her and sits next to Alex, leaning on her left shoulder, a smile fainting.

Lena is still on the floor, but Andy crawls over, sitting on top of her and she huffs, "You're is strong, baby boy. So damn strong." She practically squeaks out the last three words as her voice and strength fails her but Andy climbs off, poking her cheek. Lena smiles and kisses his hand that poked her, she says a word in Kryptonian and he follows with ease but she says it in English as he whines longer than necessary but he practices and tries to say more.

Alex smiles and her brain goes to a specific memory that she dug down from painful months before, "Do you remember when I found you on the floor of Lena's apartment, all those months ago? With her college and L-Corp Science books?"

Kara laughs at the insane ness of herself, nodding, "Yes, that was terrible. _Insane_ , really."

"I actually thought it was kinda cute until I saw all the alcohol bottles scattered around yourself and the floor, that was scary." Alex breathes out, leaning her weight against Kara as anchor.

"When I was reading that night, I saw one from her college textbook. It's called "Quantam Entanglement Theory". It's based on about two items or particles that are very far or very close from each other; the effect is one particle changing state is what effects the other one. The two particles are still connected miles apart or lifetimes apart, through space, future and the present timeline. It reminded me of Lena and I when we were....when we were still trying to find her."

Kara chokes at the last sentence but Alex squeezes her shoulders softly as a _I know, I'm here, talk to me._

"Huh. I actually kinda love that. I've heard of it before but I've never actually knew what the reason was behind of it. Cool." Alex says, thinking about Maggie who she can see clearly who is cleaning the connected kitchen and dining room and about the Theory, about the break.

Kara grabs the remote from the centre table of the room, switching through different channels to find a specific Christmas Movie; The Polar Express. Both Lena and Alex bounces in excitement and love as Kara clicks it on; it's honestly a family tradition and god, if Lena wasn't found in time from Lillian to watch The Polar Express right now, she would've _killed_ Kara.

It's a part where the main boy character is hopping on the huge train with everyone else, looking around and sitting in a random sitting train booth.

The movie, random but adorable lego structures are built, tickle fights with everyone and a relaxing day goes by as it rolls around to almost six o' clock when Lena's belly crumbles for food. Alex almost looks surprised because of her latest eating disorder when Kara came back from saving different worlds, but turning into a Kryptonian and getting partial abs, can be a little scary to being transformed so fast.

Lena rubs her stomach as her cheeks bloom into red, embarrassment coating her; as she forgotten to gave a snack when Maggie made kiddie snacks for the children.

"I'm guessing the medicine and workouts are assisting you....or no? Too much?" Lena shakes her head as they both go to the living room, ordering take out because nobody can or wants to cook anything else today, "No, they are working. Same for the kids, they are settling down as well, thank god. Workouts do help, I like it." Alex nods, brushing Lena's tip of shoulder as she dials their favourite pizza place as Lena dials a chinese place, everything on top. As they finish, all of it should be here in half an hour of the drive for them, the house so peaceful and relaxed for them, even away from the paparazzis.

Lena stops Alex, guilt on her face as her eyes lace into red irritateness to keep tears in, "Did you and Maggie leave each other _because_ of me? Because I...I was gone?"

The words can't help but significantly break the older girl's heart as she shakes her nod, sitting them down on the chairs and holds one of the girl's palm with her own, "No, sweetie. We had an argument about children and It was way before that Kara left and you left, the stress and madness made me go crazy, leaving her. We both regret it and we're both in couple therapy, the odds and truths just didn't _help_ things that's all. It wasn't your fault what happened to you, or any of the kids, do you _understand_?"

Lena nods rapidly as Alex pulls her into a hug, her voice breaking but smiling again, "But I'm still pretty badass, _right_? Considering the worst?"

Alex laughs, leaning back as she kisses Lena's forehead, "Powers or no powers. You're _badass_. Come on, let's change the kiddos before the food is here, yeah?" 

Lena nods, wiping her stray tears away as Alex fixes her shirt from wrinkles but they both walk in, reaching for their own, Alex swoops Jeremiah from the carpet, tips Jeremiah upside down and blows a raspberry on his chubby legs as he squirms and squeals, giggling. Alex laughs too, tipping him back up and lays him on the baby changing station next to Lena. Ellie's cute and little chubby thighs are too much not to give a kiss or two or nibble playfully. She screeches at the tingly and funny sensation and kicks her legs lightly to get her Mommy to stop, as Lena gets another one in on her thigh, and unstraps the diaper to set a new one. 

Kara picks Andy up as he's limp in her arms, sleeping and she chuckles, Lena moves out of the way with Ellie and placing her down as Kara puts him on the station, taking his pants off and Alex looks over. Cooing, tickling her hands everywhere on his chest, "Aww, Mini Me! All worn out, bud? Hey, hey! You gonna wake up for Auntie, hmm?"

Andy squirms in his sleep until he wakes, giggling and pushing her hands away but Kara traps his hands in here as Alex takes a long dramatic breath to tease, blowing the air on his armpit and partial neck, "N-N, mhlg-N...o, No! No!" 

He muffles his giggles until Aunt Alex gets a raspberry on his outie belly button as she stops, kissing his head repeatedly until Kara is done changing him and Kara sits him up. He moves his own black hair out of his face, staring at Kara's and placing another hand on her cheek, showing a memory of her own family on Krypton, during "Christmas" time and season. He takes his hand off, seeing tears in her eyes and she smiles, "Thank you, Alexander. I really needed that." 

Andy nods, smiling his Lena grin until she narrows her eyes while letting his feet touch the carpet, 

"Alexander Kierath Danvers-Luthor, what did you do?" 

Ellie "ooooh's" and Maggie tuts her finger at him as he sits with Maggie and asked on the couch, "Uh oh buddy, that's your full name, what'd you do to Jeju?"

He swallows giggles down under his little tongue and shrugs his little shoulders up, looking at Maggie, _innocently_. Maggie laughs and kisses his hair, "You look just like Lena when I arrested her all those years ago." A long sigh out. "Good times."

"No. No. No, not good times. You were an "a s s h o l e" _all_ of you. You too." Lena spells out so she doesn't swear in front of the kids again, points her finger at Alex, who whimpers and puts a singular palm up, 

"I...I plead the Fifth? Maybe?" 

Everyone laughs, Alex blushes as the years went by from the embarrassing and unnecessary moments and conversations went by also, Maggie finds a new Christmas movie to watch as Ellie looks at all the exciting and transforming colours on the huge screen but Jeremiah sleeps in Lena's arms with his clinking binkie and Andy is playing with strands of Maggie's dark hair like his, giggling.

The main doorbell rings and Kara gets up from beside Lena who gives a _little_ love tap on her behind as Kara giggles, rushing to the door and giving a couple 50 dollar bills as the order was very, _very_ expensive.

"Guys, food is here! Come pick what you want because honestly, I don't know anymore." Kara laughs at the end, setting up the extra high chair for Jeremiah also so he doesn't have to eat from somebody's lap again like earlier at snack time. Ellie and Andy are both tangled onto Lena's limbs as she walks weirdly, not wanting them to fall off as Kara giggles, grabbing Andy off of her left leg to his own high chair. Ellie whines that she has to leave Mommy but once she sees the food, she agrees easily to sit in her own high chair, clapping. 

Kara and Lena move around the same time to grab the twin's favourite(s), putting it on the high chair dish as they get a muzzle and coo in return. As Maggie and Alex are about to put a fork in their mouths, Lena makes a sound of disagreement, seeing the twins skin, blue and green. 

Everyone freezes, waiting for their next move, scans and drawings do say this is very, very important to them and their own abilities scans, as Ellie and Andy take turns of saying something in Kryptonian, then Russian but not in English. They glow back and nod to everyone but Kara is still frozen in time, as Lena waves a hand in her eyes until she snaps back, looking at the twins, back and forth. "Kara, sweetheart, what did they say?" 

Kara's mouth opens and reopens a couple times as she tries to find the correct and most making sentences, she wipes a single tear from her right eye, "They-they said and made a Kryptonian pledge and prayer. On Krypton, you say a prayer to specific milestones like us, Easter, Thanksgiving or Christmas, to Rao, like how you guys do for God and Jesus. They-I mean, I haven't heard it since I was a little girl, I thought I'd never hear it again that's all." Lena kisses her temple hard and tender as Maggie tries to coax information out of a Ellie where she learned it from and she swallows, 

"Ms. Luthor taught us at six point. All. Not some. Not Astra-El." 

Alex takes a bite and talks through her chunks of pizza, "Dude, that is so cool, they practically know everything then. That is so "f u c k i n g" cool." 

Kara giggles, nodding as Andy smiles at her, winking and she digs into her food. 

Lena scrunches her face up at the rice, grabbing a napkin and spitting it out, bitter and strainy taste, Alex makes seems what a disgusted face while looking away, "I totally didn't want to see that. Are you okay?" She laughs through the end as Lena nods, shivering.

"I think with the transformation and....left incident, I don't think she likes certain foods like before...." Kara says while rubbing Lena's back, trying to provide any comfort since this isn't the first time it's happened. Lena leans into the embrace but also scrapes her rice on Kara's plate, sharing what she doesn't want.

Andy whines loudly trying to catch any of the adult's eye or their full attention as Maggie turns her dark brown eyes to his, and he points fast to the sweet and sour chicken in one of the plastic containers as it came in and Maggie lowers her fork an inch, just staring at him, "What?"

He whines, darting his eyes at Aunt Alex who just shrugs, pointing to his Aunt Maggie again and she giggles, taking another bite of chowmein, "My, did Ms. Luthor _not_ teach you _manners_?" 

Lena laughs, almost choking on a chicken ball as Kara playfully growls in her throat as a mocking threat to Maggie picks the container up, going to pour some into her own plate as Andy practically screams, kicking his little bare feet that he can't get out of the high chair without adult assistance, 

"Buddy, just say "please". Jeju and Mommy are waiting too." 

Andy glares as Maggie waits for a few moments, as his facial expression doesn't change, Maggie cocks an eyebrow up as he looks down, _ashamed_. 

"P-Pease." 

Maggie leans over, kissing his untamed hair and places multiple sweet and sour chicken on his little kiddie dish as Kara looks at her with her eyebrows up and almost poked her eyelid forgetting she doesn't wear her glasses in the house, "Damn, he doesn't even do that for me. Shocker." 

  
Maggie laughs, putting the container down and starts eating again, "It's like testing a doctor as a patient. Ahem, no connection, _whatsoever_." 

Alex rolls her eyes while switching fork in hands, holding Maggie's leg and thigh muscle above her kneecap and squeezing as Maggie grunts and jerks her foot forward, she hates when she's tickled there, and Alex _knows_ it. Alex lets go of getting her right foot squished under Maggie's softly, _so_ softly, as a _I'll get you back, just wait._

Lena rolls her eyes but smiles nonetheless at their loving banter and....weird foreplay, it is cute but she's never seen it so much into two stone cold and Agent-attire jobs. It's cute, really. Ellie babbles and all she hears is a request and plea in one, she stands up and unbuckles the straps of letting her out of the highchair as she puckers her lips and Lena smiles, sitting down in her same spot as Ellie just cuddles and stays close. Ellie holds the necklace into her small two fingers. 

Andy stops eating with his fingers and drops the sweet and sour chicken piece on the dish, his eyes going wide and he immediately turns blue and a tint of green in almost record time and is talking fluently so fast that Ellie puts a hand up, slowing him down, as she transforms and listens. Ellie talks back, Kryptonian language flowing through but Kara can't hear fast enough of the letters and loud sentences jumping out, as Lena jumps, "Elizabeth! We do not yell in the house!"

Ellie shakes her head, superspeeding out of her lap, scrambling to unbuckle the straps of Jeremiah and placing him in Alex's hands, superspeeding around the end of the table so Andy is free out too. Kara frowns as the crinkle deepens, "Little ones! Slow down, what is the matter?" 

A long and loud beep goes off and echoes through the room as all doors click close immediately and the skylight closes above them as the house closes like a hole, pitch dark and deathly quiet as nobody dares to move or speak, everyone knows what this means. Alex and J'onn suggested everyone to get a special alarm if intruders or anything else is around the house in two meters, good or bad. Alex puts her fork down on the table in about eleven seconds, wrapping her hands around back of Jeremiah's head and back as he breathes softly, staying quiet. 

Maggie flips her watch open as Kara puts a finger to her own closed pink lips and shaking her head rapidly, as Maggie just pleads with her eyes and presses the button three times as it beeps three times back and a crash in the house happens a second later, setting the subject off. Lena closes her eyes as she tries to find the source but the next second, she's outside of the house about four meters as Alex and Jeremiah are beside her, sitting instead. Lena has a scream in the back of herself, leaving her and Alex is already yelling into her phone, DEO comms on the line. 

Kara can hear everything, Maggie grunting of pain as she gets kicked in the leg by a invidual CADMUS Agent, the twin's fret skidding on the floor to hit every Agent they can, Alex's voice of getting the teams ready and yelling of where Lucy and J'onn are right now of Lena puffing a pocket of air in holding a scream, she knows it, she's her wife. Well, she's not her wife, god she wants to be though. So much. There was a saying on Krypton, "The more valuable it is, hold onto it closer to your heart." 

Andy hits Kara's legs but she pushes him back up, he does a full flip in the air as he balances himself in the air and grabs an Agent by the scruff of an collar, punching him once and puts him down as he loses consciousness. Kara makes a choice, besting everyone in here or to put Maggie out, a human, and she whooped Maggie in her arms, busting through the wall but she loses her footing as something hits her and she goes through the wall, hitting her back several feet but Maggie is on chest, cradled and protected.

Maggie moves first, cradling Kara's head of the dust, dirt and pain but Kara squirms and rolling over, her arms pushing up to dive back in the house. She raises her fist back, punching, kicking and dodging others as she tries not to break anything but she rolls her eyes, she sees a man getting to Andy and she throws him over the table as it creaks and breaks under the sudden weight. 

  
Andy huffs out as he pushes a huge and dark man back, as the man hits him but he doesn't budge, _really why do they punch back I wonder,_ as he kicks his kneecap back and his vision sees a red line going on Ellie's bouncing and now sweaty curls, he pounces with his bare toes and pushes Ellie back but they accidentally go too far back and right through the wall, _damn Mommy liked the door though._

_H_ e coughs deep into his chest but leans on his elbows as multiple black cars pull out but he stumbles on the ground as his sister wheezes in pain and from the huge blow but he knew the red line was worse than this so he just closes his eyes. 

Lena sees the DEO Agents move in and out of the house as she cradles Ellie's upper body in her lap and occasionally putting and taking off the oxygen mask on her face that Alex suggested, they solar-flared but they want the area clean and free before they move to the DEO, as Kara is walking around with Andy, jeans and a fuzzy sweater on now as she superspeed to collect them clothes so they weren't completely naked with just a diaper on. When her fingers move to take the oxygen mask off, little weak but firm fingers grasp hers to stop the action, letting herself have more air, Lena smiles and nods as Ellie's green eyes shut slowly. 

Alex shuts the door as Maggie and Jeremiah sit in one of the free cars, clean and protected and walks over to squat next to Lena and Ellie; she hugs an arm over Lena's neck and kisses Ellie's head lightly and she gives the information that she just received from one of the CADMUS Agents to Lena, 

"It was two CADMUS Agent Sets, there was no Kryptonite on the scene but there was a sniper, not that it could affect all Kryptonians. The CADMUS Agent said that Lillian Luthor was spotted out of this country and in Russia on the 22nd." 

Lena tried to smile smugly as she sees that Lillian isn't here but she knows other information and she leans into Alex's comforting and loving body action, "I hear a "but" in there." 

Alex sighs out as she knows that Lena found out the spotting information and kisses Lena's head as her heartbeat rises high and dips low to the next beat, "I-I, it's best if we discuss with J'onn and Lucy at the base. We're ready to move in three." 

Lena snorts at the authority and hesitation in Alex as she gets another kiss and Alex calls Kara over who squats also, cradling Andy's face, 

"They did solar flare, but we just figured it out why they did." 

Kara looks up from Andy's tear-streaked face, "Because we get too tired and our adrenaline runs out, that's why. Duh, Alex."

Alex shakes her head and drags her finger nail up Andy's face as a tear falls that he can read her mind and she clears her throat, looking up at their concerned but confused faces, "There was Kryptonite. But not on the scene, after we cleared the room out. The twins absorbed it...somehow....but it didn't hurt them....some way. They're practically indestructible in professional terms, and we suspect the same of Lena, or not." 

Lena gasps, at the sudden information and how much the twins must be hurting someway of taking all of that in...somehow, she looks down and takes the mask off, as Ellie's whole mouth is trembling and eyes red of keeping tears in to her strong for her little brother and the rest of anyone else. 

Lena smiles at her bravery and confidence as she caresses her cheek with her own hand, swallowing her own sobs, "It's okay, El-Al. It's all okay, they aren't coming back ever again. You can cry, if you need to, you don't have to be that tough, for Andy." 

Andy reaches his limp hand to Ellie's head as her head turns under his action and he nods down, cooing as an encouragement. As she grits her little toddler teeth while trembling with pain to never keep tears in, to feel that it's okay to be sad too, not if what Ms. Luthor's words say in her mind, and she lets it out as opening her mouth wide to unclink her jaws, her throat contacting of being free and she screams, _pain_ and of _true, bloody terror._

She tries to move her limbs out of her Mommy's embrace, Ms. Luthor never let her lose herself like this and it almost seems uncomfortable to be....crying. To be crying, to feel more in these new moments that she never thought of, that she never thought of having that Ms. Luthor said, but Aunt Alex's hands hold her little knuckles as she tries to push the others away. 

Half of Ellie's little body is in Alex and Lena's lap as they sit cross-legged in their driveway, the sun is setting as the main glass doors are broken somewhat and a huge hole beside the entrance, Ellie kicks her feet but Lena holds them, stopping the actions of what her body is telling her on instinct, _to go, to leave, to fight them off, her body is wired like that ever since she came out of the machine._

Alex holds her hands in her left hand, while caressing her head with the other, pushing curls out of her face as she sobs, hiccups and just wails of pain as several people look over but her eyes go them, glaring, to fucking fuck off, a child is letting out it's pain, just don't stare. She doesn't shush or prod, Rao knows how much Ellie kept her pain, initial fear and rage in of being kept into that place of what happened to them, until Ellie finally and fully limps into their embrace, eyes slowly fluttering of the hyperventilation and panic attack has passed her body, exhausting her. 

J'onn walks over, squatting down also and doesn't say anything but here is so much saying and messages in his silence. They need to move and they need to move now, in case anything else happens. Kara puts a knee on the ground to hoist herself up, as Lena and Alex follow suit, J'onn leads them to the huge Van where Maggie and Jeremiah are as they roll out of the driveway and the wheels lead them to the DEO Main Base. 

Clarke, Lois and James see everyone else come into the main entrance doors as Kara and Lena are already walking to them, passing the twins and little Jeremiah over as Lois and him take the elevator down stories to the sun bed as Eliza opens the door for all three of them, ushering the multiple sun beds to start and alert to be on. Clarke softly lays Andy on the huge sun bed under his little body, he slides a chair over and holds Andy's small palm, kisses it as Lois practically is a true mirror while doing the same to little Ellie. Eliza instead lays beside Jeremiah whole kicking her boots off of the bed as they plop to the floor and he immediately curls his chest to her body, warmth and comfort all in.

Clarke hears a bang upstairs due to his ears and flinches, not hearing hard enough to identify what it was but he starts taking about random topics and thoughts to the sleeping Andy, everyone knows how the twins hear them even while sleeping as he keeps it funny and light, but Lois takes jokes and stories of her and Cat Grant fighting on media and how Cat will be _thrilled_ to meet both of them. Eliza is rather quiet and all of them love it; usually soft hums or quiet singing as she sung that to Alex as a baby and now doing it for her grandchildren, it lets her heart bloom really. 

Sam smiles at all the interactions; neither of them realized that she stepped in slightly to check on the twins and Jeremiah, but they're so in love and doing their best providing comfort and laughs as she shuts the door, walking back up the stairs, informing J'onn and Alex that they're all okay. Her boot squeaks and reaches the final step as she takes a left corner to the main comms, seeing Winn, J'onn, Alex and Lena standing there, waiting for any more information or for something to _do_. It's now a waiting game of receiving more information from the CADMUS Agents, on Lillian and _really_ , all should get some rest.

Lena turns first, as she wraps a hand around herself, lowkey hating herself to not be there for her children right now but she's helping and assisting with science and technology, "They're okay. The sun beds are helping and they should be full rested by eleven or so. Where's Kara?" 

Everyone breathes a sigh of relief that the children will be okay and rested but it means that more people will have to switch off and out as Kara doesn't like them to be alone in the sun bed room, it's creepy without having powers down there. J'onn turns back to the comms as he lays a thank you, hand on her shoulder squeezing it and clears his throat. 

"Supergirl is cleaning up the mess of the house and doing a patrol sweep of the city, criminals must be resting with their families for the holidays." 

Alex snorts but it's not even close to a hilarious antic, unbuckling her thigh holster and gun and places it in J'onn's arms as she steps all the way back, slowly and yawning also, "I'm laying down with Junior. Beep for me; _only if_ Lillian or the Worldkillere here, or I'll kill you, okay? I'm _tired_." 

Winn types on his keyboard as it clacks but he sighs, keeps typing then sighs again, but stays wiry and quiet as Lena looks at him oddly then her brain sends what seems like a shockwave into her brain cells, electrocuting them and she leans against Sam. _Jesus, these migraines and added stress are not helping._ Sam wavers from it but she holds onto Lena, looking down at her, 

"You alright, boss?"

Lena snickers right away and loud at the old nickname, god she misses L-Corp, but she nods while regaining her footing on her right ankle until her heel slips and it sends Sam to catch her, "Whoa, hold your horses. When was the last time you had water?" 

Lena pffts and tried to push Sam away as she leans back up but her body slumps, god I'm so weak. Sam rolls her eyes and puts Lena over her shoulder like a fireman, walking to the kitchen room with the extra couches and blankets where mostly everyone else is. She cradles Lena down onto the brown plushy couch, covering her with a blanket that Eliza made and brought, pulling the hem to her chin and walks to the kitchen, _damn the time is nine o' clock but I AM hungry._

She closes the fridge door but goes to a specific corner counter cupboard where Andy and Jeremiah always try to crawl to...ahA! Cookies, candy and other good sweets, god yes, while taking a blue and white box of oreos (she thinks about Andy when she wakes up, ugh, I'm a monster.) She takes four in two fingers as trying to balance them all as she turns around and sees Ruby walking in as her phone to her right ear as she cradles and fiddles with her other hand, almost shyly? Ruby giggles, trying to stay quiet as she just spotted her Aunt Lena on the couch, sleeping, but her cheeks are painted red by Picasso, blushing and giggling? 

Ruby smiles then frowns slightly as an inch, nodding to click her phone off and sighing into the air around her, a huge smile craved into her features as she slips her phone back into the left jean pockets and Sam gruffs out, slightly annoyed and confused of who that was, 

"My, my, my, who may that be? Ruby Arias, blushing? Never thought I'd see the day." 

Ruby jumps and flinches at the same time of excitement and afriadness, but smiles nonetheless breathily as she opens the fridge, popping a water bottle out and walking to place it beside Aunt Lena in case when she wakes up, dehydrated and confused if nobody is sitting or in the room with her at the time. Ruby turns back to Sam, raising her hands up in a shrug since she's done it as a child, showing pure joy and freedom, 

"Maybe one day, you'd understand. It's no one, Mom." 

Ruby clacks out of the room as she runs into Lucy, Kara and Quinn, picking him up and twirls him around in the air as they both giggle and smile tremendously as Lucy walks in, seeing her confused features, kissing her cheek as a comfort, "Hey, babe. Ruby is finally warming up to her brother, isn't it cute?" 

Sam looks ahead again, seeing Quinn's little ten toes grip on Ruby's old and dirty yellow converse and she holds him up as he clenches to her two index fingers as they walk down the hallways and she picks him back up fully, checking his diaper as she makes a grossed out face bby grabs Quinn's baby bag from the middle of the hallway where she picked him up, going to the bunk bed room to clean and change him. Sam looks back at Lucy, wrapping an arm around her hips and squeezes and relays a giggle back, "Very, cute. Very." 

Lucy rolls her eyes as she twirls behind Sam, sitting down on the counter and spreading her legs as Sam immediate leans into, kissing her neck softly and sucking onto her pulse point thumping underneath her closed lips as she smiles, sucking harder until Lucy's hips jump a slight contraction and Sam knows that Lucy is biting a lip or her tongue to quiet herself of the ministrations that's always makes her lose and dizzy her own mind. Sam leans back, smoothing the teeth marks on her upper lip as Lucy's hands trail down slightly and handprints her ass as Sam grinds back and arching her back like she's displaying and Lucy thinks, she definitely is, just for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So damn cute.


	22. Secrets & Mixtapes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, it's Christmas Eve, Sam finds out a secret that breaks her heart and Maggie makes a mixtape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter includes violence, yelling, past self harm tendencies and sex. (Some people don't do that but just wanted to give you a warning; ❤️)

National City, Winn's House

December 24th, 2021 

Time on the TV, 10:37 a.m

-

_two a.m, she calls me 'cause i'm still awake_

_can you help me unravel my latest mistake_

_'cause we can't jump the tracks, we're like cars on some kind of cable_

_life is an hourglass, glued to the table_

_but no one can find the rewind button girl...._

-

Winn can't _almost_ believe it, if he could scream of surprise and agony he _would_ , but he literally just got Jamie down for a early morning nap since he was up all night, teething, for some of the first times but Winn doesn't care if he's been up since 9 p.m lady night and it's been almost thirteen hours, he's a _dad_. He's got the _bad_ , _good_ and _weird_ times. Especially, the bad times.

It was harmless, so damn harmless, really, he was looking for a Ruby Ariana, the random but helpful girl on youtube of how to videos for new tune dads and any tips if he needs it, but instead the first thing that popped up on the search was 'Ruby Arias_04', which then automatically went on her instagram page. Her instagram page showed in her bio, "12/01/18 ❤️" and a new picture that she posted which seemed not too long ago as she and another young teenager are.....rather close. It's harmless, (or it should be...), the two girls are in a mirror photo, the girl is holding Ruby from behind as her hands go to her waist, holding her and Ruby smiling widely as she snaps the photo.   
  


Winn has to get up, he stands while his socks slip at the sudden force and walks to the medium sized bathroom as he splashes cold water in his face and he dries his face, looking at the rather large bags under his eyes and he really should call James to watch Jamie so he can sleep.....maybe after this very _important_ and awkward phone call.....?

His fingers slip over the Iphone screen and scrolling to a specific contact that he's only called like three times in his life but life and live is also interesting too, sometimes. He takes a big gulp of air then releasing it, tapping the speaker button as the phone rings twice and Sam answers. _Thank god, it wasn't Lucy again._

" _Hello? Winn, Jamie, you okay?"_

_W_ inn smiles at her concern and over time love as he nods to himself, " _Yes, yes, we are. I-um, u-how are you?"_

_"Winn, buddy, you've only called me than less of I can count on one hand, spill the crap. I-, no. Ruby don't copy."_

Winn snickers a little, Ruby does like to copy a lot, whether it's Eliza or Lois, it's actually pretty hilarious and he hears shuffling, " _Can you go somewhere private?"_

_"Yes. Yes, one sec. Okay, I'm in the reading room, now what is so important that you called me? Winn?"_

_"_ _Yes, yes, I'm here. Don't get mad, or upset, just....did you know that Ruby was gay? Or on the spectrum? I saw her Instagram of her and another girl, and I know how much you're protective and careful for her about that kind of stuff about social media. A-"_

_"What. Wait, wait, wait, wait. What, do you mean, by gay? Girl? Instagram?"_

_"I-yeah, I was searching for someone else's name on Instagram and hers popped up right away, showing a.....exclusive photo of her and a blonde. I know how careful you are with her of that stuff. Which isn't a bad thing! I was just wondering."_

_Sam grits jaws together like a shark almost and breathes in, slowly. "No, I hadn't known either. Thank you, for telling me Winn, truly. Maybe one day, I can return the favour with little Jamie."_

She hears Winn's voice turn into laughter and she eases to it, almost. _Almost_. They chat for a while longer more about meeting up for Lena's tomorrow for all day, what they're cooking today and how both of their baby's are doing, her watch gets a beep of a reminder to check on the cooking candy canes. "Okay, I should go or my candy canes will sizzle into sparks. Yes. Oka-Yes. See you tomorrow, love you bud." 

She slips her phone down, letting herself breathe for a few seconds until she lets herself step out of the room and going down the stairs to the kitchen, seeing Ruby snuggle Quinn so close to herself at the kitchen island, it'd be super cute if she wasn't so angry and confused right now, maybe. She clacks her phone on the table, gentle, and pops the oven door down while grabbing the tray with her bare hands, it doesn't even bother her. Not this time. She pops a huge plate on the counter, carefully sliding the candy canes on it and turning around, picking Quinn up and placing him in his baby high chair. 

"Hey! I was holding him, it was my turn. M-Mom, are you okay?" Ruby's face goes to confusion to em double confusion as Sam leans against the counter with both fore arms crossed. Sam makes an "I don't know" face while clicking her tongue softly, 

"I don't know, _Ruby_ , you tell me. You tell _me_ why you have _Instagram_ , and why we both agreed on only having Snapchat and Imessage for your most closest friends and family. _Would_ you tell me.....that?" Sam goes soft as she faces pure terror on her daughters face as she trembles and fidgets while her mouth opens, but Sam is _tired_. 

"May I have your phone?" She raises an hand down to wait and see if Ruby will give it to her or not, testing loyalty and the truth(s). 

"That is not fair! That is SO not fair! No, no, why? It, I-I'll delete it, I can delete it right now! I, here, I'll show you!" Ruby pulls her phone out and touching down on the Instagram app as she presses the little "x" button in the corner to proceed, deleting the app truly. Ruby looks back, fear and tears clouding into her eyes as she knows that her Mom wouldn't give this up, any time soon. 

"I didn't ask you to delete the app, I asked for your phone. Keep it with you, and you don't have the same advantages as before. Turn it off fully and I can take it for the rest of your break. Your choice, sweetie." Sam says, shrugging up and down as Lucy walks in the room as her hair is up in a bun and kisses Sam on the cheek while "ooh's" at the plate of candy canes. Sam slaps her fingers lightly to gesture it's hot and she nods, understanding while pouring a cup of coffee for herself. 

"Is it true, that you're gay? Is it true that you came out, and you didn't _inform_ us?! Ruby, I'm your _mother_ , I-" Sam says, outraged and confused. 

But Lucy cuts her off, placing a hand on Sam's shoulder while almost smiling softly to herself and Ruby, "She told me. She told me, that she was gay. Or bi. Or whatever she is, she told me. I was going to tell you, but it is Ruby's secret and story to say, she owes it to herself."

Sam whips her hands back and forth between the two, Ruby's tears are spilled over as being rejected and Sam scoffs hard and loud, "So, you knew? And you didn't tell me?! She is my daughter, she isn't nothing to you, how could you? Is it true?" 

Lucy flinches at that but lowers her hand but nodding proudly, she will always be proud and of loving of Ruby, no matter what. So proud. As Ruby nods, closing her eyes. 

"I'm gay. Or bi, or pansexual. Whatever you want to call it, I'm queer. I know, I know how this can be....weird, for you, as a gay mother having her gay daughter come out to you, I know. It wasn't a choice, it's just me, Mom. It, can you understand? Please?" Blood rushes into her ears as she cocks her head, as a _trust_ _me_ , _please_? She _cannot_ have her secret to be taken away as bad, she wanted it to be perfect, she wanted to grow up and write her coming out story down to inspire others but maybe this isn't the right....reaction that she was hoping for. She remembers and hears her Aunt Lena's voice to reassure and tell her that it's okay, but all she can see is her Mom's disappointed and confused face, just feet away. 

Sam takes a hand and pinches her nose, turning from them both but they both hear her words under her teeth, 

"Just like mother and daughter. Your Grandmother was right....maybe this is a mistake, all those years ago..."

Ruby suddenly grows anger as it flares from the inside, ever since she's been keeping in as Lucy didn't...she actually loves Lucy, it's just very different but she actually likes her. She necessarily jump into their lives....she didn't get a two week notice, she didn't get a warning that her Mother would dump Quinn onto herself at night while they went to bars and Lucy's friend's parties, and she necessarily doesn't have to do this, nothing will be the _same_ , so why does it _matter_? She slips her phone back into her back pocket, crossing her arms and shaking her head, 

"I'm not doing this. I won't do this. This isn't fair, from the both of you. I'm going, and I'm taking Quinn." She takes Quinn out of the highchair as he clings to her, seeing and feeling the tension between them, physically and telepathically. Sam scoffs, slapping her arms up then down on her hips, 

"Yeah, _right_ , you can't take care of him for a full day. You didn't even like Quinn two _weeks_ ago!" 

Ruby pivots, "I totally do. Okay, so if you're so confident, when does Quinn have his two daily naps and what does he love for lunch?" 

Lucy perks up, "He likes mashed up sweet potatoes!" 

"No, he doesn't. He _tried_ it. He tried it twice, and threw it up at two a.m, but I'm guessing you two didn't notice, did you?" Ruby raises her eyebrows as both fall silent, they really haven't been really around the house ever since J'onn let them be free at their own houses after the attempted assassination at Kara and Lena's house, days earlier. Well, they _have_ been around, but the only time they leave is before lunch and coming back from parties at like three a.m, _fucking hammered._

"He naps in about....thirty two minutes, again at four thirty, so he doesn't have to stay up late at night, overriding his brain catalog and schedule. His favourite food is mashed up vegetables and little chicken bites from Whole Foods. I'm taking him for the day." Ruby says, her voice cracking that her parents don't even know that much about Quinn, her sock cladded go down the carpet stairs to pack Quinn's everyday baby bag. She places him on the bed, giving him a random toy so he'll be occupied for a few minutes as she slips a sweater on as her yellow converse tied up as well. 

She goes to her dresser, the very top drawer as she turned it into also Quinn's wardrobe, she picks little grey jeans with a cute little blue dog shirt as his winter jacket, dressing him quickly before her Mom takes the alcohol bottles out of the very top cupboard where she can't reach, she doesn't care it's almost twelve in the afternoon, her Mom probably doesn't care either. She zips his zipper up as slipping the little Christmas boots on while grabbing his favourite green fluffy blanket and his baby bag, including the fold-up stroller.   
  


It's almost surprising as she manages to carry all the stuff upstairs, avoiding their faces and bodies but out of her corner of her eye, the huge bottle of vodka is on the kitchen island, turning right sharply as she folds out the stroller while putting Quinn in carefully, snapping the straps in as she puts his hoodie over his head as well as his matching soft and favourite green mittens over his palms, until last bundling the blanket around his legs up to his chest. She doesn't bother to say anything else, shutting the door behind her but grabbing the extra key under the frozen flower pot so she can come back, whenever it feels right, later that day. 

She strolls, walks, strolls, walks, stays to stop into a random coffee shop to change Quinn in the huge women bathrooms as she gets strange and awed looks but she just smiles tightly, expertly putting Quinn into the stroller as fixing all his gloves and blankets so he doesn't feel any cold, she's about three blocks from the DEO, she can do this. She fixes her own hair and checks the time, close to lunch and she curses internally. She opens the door to walk into the windy and fresh air as walking straight, being careful of cars and stop lights as she tries to make up a lie. 

Both, Lois and Alex will be there until one p.m, getting extra time off for Christmas Eve, god her family is such a hypocrite, mother drinking her stress away of her own daughter, her taking care of her little brother for weeks at a time while not seeing Nat.... _god this is a mess. I could tell them that Mom and Lucy are meeting me there....I could say that I'm just walking around.....I could...say the truth?_ _Fuck. Oops, crap. Crap. What am I doing?_

She reaches the DEO Glass doors entrance as she flashes the badge, Alex and Kara gave it to her as she got her own phone (security and safe measures as a true teenager), and she walks in, seeing DEO Agents nod respectfully at her while she gives a small smile to all, but Vasquez catches her eye as she tries to make it to the elevator before she catches her. Crap, just open the elevator doors, just ope-

"Ruby! Hey! You alright, kid, you look like you've seen a ghost or something! Oh gosh, did you see that White Martian again, I cou-" Vasquez says with concerned and loving eyes as she's about to cool up a team but Ruby shakes her head. 

"No! No, gosh, no. I-I'm, just strolling in. I'm good, thank you though, Auntie. Thank you." 

Vaquez nods, clutching her shoulders and rubbing them, from the pure cold of outside today and of her Mom's eyes still pierced into her brain and easing tension of anything, really. She relaxes as she gets a kiss on the forehead as she had to tippy toe for it as she walks away, back to the comms. Ruby exhales, stepping into the elevator while going down a few to the big main room where they all cook, ate, slept in naps or just hung out together all those weeks ago. The doors ding and dong as she goes straight, flipping all the flicking lights on and shutting the door quietly behind herself.

She sighs, pulling out Quinn's bag and her own bag out of the stroller pocket on the end and bottom as she takes the blanket off of his little body and shushes him softly as he coos (or it was a growl), as she takes him out swiftly, cradling his head in her elbow. She takes her conserve off by the heels, she knows that's how they get damaged easily but whatever.   
  


Her phone beeps of a text from Lucy, 

_Are you safe?_

_S_ he smiles at her love, she can _actually_ tell anyone that she likes Lucy Lane as her.....mom's girlfriend, as a friend, as anything, she actually listened to Ruby that night when she snuck back in the house, she makes hilarious jokes about random little things around the house and her apple pie is to die for, _oh my gosh._ She likes Lucy Lane, she truly does, everything is always hectic and stressful during holidays and attempted assassination attacks on their family, that's all.

_Yes, I'm okay. I'll come home for dinner. :3_

She doesn't sit to wait for a text back, Lucy can track her phone from a text to Winn in seconds anyway, Quinn squirms in her arms and she coos back, seeing his bright eyes. She lays him back to cradle his neck on the if's, taking his jacket off as his hat until he sits up to let her slip off his cute 'lil boots off. She tries to set him in the play pen that is still surrounded and filled with multiple toy boxes and crates as several Ipads are in the corner, charging.

His lip trembles as she melts, putting him back in the same position as before, putting soft and quiet melodies on from her Iphone music app, that always can calm him down. She slips it in her front hoodie pocket before holding him properly as he settles limply into her caress, sleeping once again. She smiles down at him but doesn't dare to put him down, something tells her that they both need the comfort right about now. A shadow goes in the wall light behind her, but it's still in her eye vision as she leans down to grab the four inch dagger that Lucy gave her for emergencies. It's in her hand in seconds while tightening her hold on Quinn. 

"I said get out Mom. I don't need to hear your stupid fuc-" 

Alex laughs at the adruptness, Ruby did have that weapon in her hand about four seconds she stepped in the room that is about DEO skills and reflexes for her baby brother and how fast she picked up on curse words. Alex puts her hands in surrender as Ruby finally turns around, looking both equally terrified and relieved but Ruby puts the knife back in the spot as sitting in Eliza's chair, looking at the skyscrapers and streets. 

Alex also has to step back at this, something must be seriously wrong as one, Ruby didn't give her a bone-crushing hug like always when they saw each other and two, Ruby is quiet, which is never purposefully unlike her real self. Alex crouches down in front Ruby, her boot squeezing at the sudden movement but Ruby clenches her jaws while she looks down, not at Quinn but not at her shoes either, like avoiding something, while her chest breathes heavily, it was only for a few seconds but Alex saw it, she's a DEO Agent and a professional of body language. 

Alex smiles sadly, she's never seen Ruby like this for years, gosh, it's almost heartbreaking. God, where is Sam, if she was talking about her? She tips a finger up under Ruby's chin as she gulps and looks back up at Alex's too brown eyes as hers tries to lie through the truth, 

  
"Sweetheart, what is it? You can talk to me, you know." 

Ruby nods as she squirms out of Alex's hold and looks her gaze to her city as Alex agrees, if this is how they're gonna sit until she knows what's going on, Alex doesn't mind. Alex looks at the view, it is changing and beautiful. The question that Ruby asks is what makes and breaks her heart at the same time, damn. 

"What did it feel like when Maggie friend-zoned you when you kissed her in that bar, those years ago?"

Alex scrambles and trips in her own spluttering and choking brain in about a hundred directions to find answers about why and how she knows about this but instead Ruby gets her eyes contact with her own and she sighs, looking to the necklace of Maggie's ring, 

"Like....like I was worthless. Not mean to..to have a purpose, anymore. It all felt so real, it was so real, and it hurt so much. Like, when you hold your breath to ease your hiccups, it felt like that but I couldn't even let the breath go. Yeah, yeah it felt exactly like that." 

Alex looks back to her as Ruby nods and rocking Quinn slightly as she breathes out as a sob and a big lung breathe, 

"I was actually completely going to lie about a made up story of why I'm here at the DEO, only with Quinn, but here it goes.... I'm genderqueer. Mom found out earlier, but I don't know how and I don't know if she's okay either." 

Alex's own heart breaks, it hasn't hurt like that for a long while as she sees herself mirroring her younger herself, trying to fit in as her true self and also trying to stand out to put a stop to negative and toxic things even if it makes or breaks you, and she takes Quinn out of her barely strong and sobbing arms as she puts Quinn in one of the cribs while putting his green blanket on him, keeping him warm and contented. She strips her boots and both work thigh holsters off and fully holds Ruby in her arms as she sobs, making her throat clench and break free at the same time, her wrists are weak to be let free, to be on her own and Alex wonders when she's been taken care of, how she takes care of Quinn, truly. 

A weak but firm wrist tries to hits her chest repeatedly and instead, she holds it while kissing the shaking knuckles, rocking back and forth as she does for little Jeremiah when he has a nightmare or particularly odd day. The wrist in her grasp tries to fight it off a she squirms but Alex shakes her head, kissing Ruby's hair line, holding her tighter like a newborn, 

"Just let it go, Rubes. I'm so proud of you, and I know, I know you only want to hear your Mom say that to you but I hope it's enough for me to. I'm so proud, 15 year old me could never be as strong as you, kiddo. Just cry, it's okay. Just cry." 

A loud sob echoes about 7.4 seconds later as Alex clears her throat until Vasquez comes in calmly to hold Quinn, stepping out with him so Ruby can really cry to not wake her little brother from his own much needed nap. Ruby gulps for air as Alex smooths her hair down until she practically screams in tears but Alex doesn't cost to let go, she doesn't care if there's an alien attack, she will hold Ruby until the depths of Earth. Nobody did this for her when she came out, and she will hold on tight. 

"Sh-she, she, she's s-so, dis-disappoin...ted. So....so...mad. She-sh-"

Uncontrolled and soul cracking sobs are in Ruby as Alex shifts, holding her tighter and kissing her wrist and head repeatedly, that's all Ruby feels, the weight of Alex to help her anxiety attack, the numbness of her Mom's eyes as Lucy's sad and sympathetic eyes and how weak her wrist pulses shows how she is, it's been like this for weeks really. Her mental health is up....her abilities are up, her mental health is done....her abilities are down. She didn't want to draw attention, after all it has been about Lucy and Quinn so who and why does she get to say anyway? It's always been like this, and it's not surprising her Mom didn't notice. She's so grateful that Alex did though..

Lena chips her real nail as looking at the sleeping Ruby on one of the grey couches, if you see the tilt of the light you can see that there were tears drying up on her cheeks and her eyes puffy from staying up late to take care of Quinn as Sam couldn't or didn't want to. God, she'll murder Sam. Her little girl is wandering the streets after she cracks a bottle of alcohol in front of Quinn and her as she doesn't even ask where they went, god she's furious. Yes, okay, we all fuck up sometimes, she accidentally gave Ellie Apple juice instead for Orange and she had a meltdown for an hour as Andy was mute all day after Kara was stressed, carrying extra loads. We all fuck up but god, letting your child leave the house while you drink away....grow up. 

Kara's hands go over her waist, kissing her head, "The twins should sleep for two hours, It's only one thirty right now. For Ruby, it was a anxiety panic attack and exhaustion that finally knocked her out, Alex assumes that she's at home by herself all day and gets about five hours of sleep before taking care of Quinn, all day. Alex got out of her that Sam and Lucy aren't in the house for days on end, she's concerned about groceries at the house."

Lena nods at that, clenching her jaw, thinking of Quinn or Ruby went hungry with Sam not around, drunk at some random party and she steps forward, sitting right next to Ruby's head but not to wake her up fully. "I just don't want her to feel alone. 62 percent of people wake up alone and sad, studies say." 

"Good thing that we're the other 38 percent, staying with her until she wakes. We'll watch movies even if she's not awake, it helps too." 

Lena nods, clicking Netflix on, but she whimpers pathetically as she forgot to make a whole new account but Kara chuckles, walking back in the room with her own purse, spilling her phone, new credit card and a piece of paper out on the medium middle glass table, clicking the remote to the "Sign up for free" button, but she knows darn well that she's gonna have to pay anyway, it's always like that. Lena kisses her cheek repeatedly, while Kara giggles pushing her away and she puts the name on their profile, "SuperMoms".

Lena makes a face, snatching the remote, switching the letters back and to, "Lara".

"What the fuck?" Kara asks while grabbing the remote back,

"What? It's a real name, you know." Lena says while trying to concede her own true smile. Kara never swears and Lena is trying to be so serious right now, but she's failing.

"SuperCorp" pops up and Lena snorts, kissing Kara's red, flaming cheek, her fuzzy brain goes past the electric shocks and abuse from the last months and remembers on her Twitter feed about a "fan" tweeting to her, "Supercorp forever! I'll be very disappointed if Lena doesn't call Kara, daddy in the sheets and daddy at press conferences at L-Corp presentations. Very disappointed." Lena laughed so hard and even showed it to Kara when she came for lunch that day as Kara blushed and spluttered, just the reaction she was hoping for, exactly.

Kara flips down and up to a few categories, picking the movie, "The Martian" as Lena bounces excitedly, holding Ruby's limp and sleeping hand that's near her own head in her right hand as she snuggles further into Kara's chest, resembling the night of her, Sam and Kara, all those years ago. Kara smiles, going on her phone Instagram, scrolling for funny memes or dog videos, she doesn't necessarily like all the movies that Lena likes but she'll put all the movies on for Lena, christ the woman never had it for six months. She turns up the volume a fraction as she kisses behind Lena's left ear as she gets a light exhale of air in return, while doing it again and a small moan escapes.

"That's not fair. All the children are sleeping...." Lena whispers but doesn't budge an inch as Kara keeps kissing there,

"Would you be a good girl and stay quiet for me...." Kara leans back to place her mouth right above Lena's earshell as Kara gets a full body shiver in return as Lena squirms and pushes Kara at her smirking and proud face to the Luthor's red and quiet one. Lena knows how much Kara likes to tease her about her praise kink in the bedroom and honestly, it can make or break her day, she wouldn't mind both today but today isn't any day, her free niece just came out and time.....is a priority for the bedroom. Kara laughs, kissing her forehead but puts her palms behind her head, relaxingly, as Lena sips her soda on the glass table and placing a blanket on Ruby's body and another for herself.

"Cute, baby. Very, very cute. Watch your movie, I'll be here. Whenever you're ready." She practically says it to herself, Lena does want a real sexual sensation ever since.....then, but it'll take their own time, patience and trust, having safe and consensual intercourse can be a little anxious and jumpy after a sexual abuse or sexual assault.

Which is understanding, once, Kara was groped at a press conference in Metropolis while she cried into Lena's arms that night about it, terrified and quiet to do anything until it took her weeks to even give Lena pleasure. It's time and essence of patience, Kara would wait a million years to even kiss Lena again, and she would do it, gratefully and sated, if that made her baby comfortable and safe, in her own skin and mind.

Soon enough, Kara gets up to the kitchen, grabbing two new but cold, random sodas from the kitchen and grabbing a specific popcorn packet out of the snack cupboard, ripping the plastic off of it and plopping it onto the already vrr'ing microwave. She turns back around from getting a bowl and she jumps, seeing Lena sit on the kitchen island, swinging her legs back and forth as she hums a random song and Kara exhales loudly,

"Oh, love. You scared the bejesus out of me! I almost heat visioned you!"

Lena laughs, her hair waving across her face as her bun just has been taken out since Kara left the living room and she takes the popping popcorn bag out of the now beeping microwave as a timer to be let out, pouring it into the bowl and Lena hesitating, her taste buds might and will be the same anymore. She takes one small popcorn in her teeth and chewing, until at the last second she swallows and beams, taking another small piece in her mouth.

She practically dances and jumping to the living room, sitting down with the bowl on her lap, until Kara giggles, pressing the soda can to Lena's bare neck from the soft and yellow tanktop and Lena squeaks and hisses all at once while arching her back. "That's cold, so cold! You're a meanie."

Kara kisses Lena's pouring and pitiful lips as she feels them to switch into a smile and she leans back, st at ting the movie again and cracking the little weird metal soda cap off as her bicep curls and unclenches form the action and she wipes Lena's cheek as they face each other, "Here, I got your drool."

Lena swats her but she buries into Kara's ribs and middle, kissing her shirt while watching the movie, freely comfortable. She thinks how much she loves Kara, one, she doesn't have telepathy but she still new to try and make popcorn for Lena, resembling all the movie and wine nights they had....before. Lena loves popcorn and she was honestly maybe going to cry if she didn't like it anymore, stupid genetics. Two, Lena, herself, loves, loves, loves, science documentaries or any science and nature movies on Netflix, she watched some of them during lab work at L-Corp and with Alex when it was just both of them, drinking cheap beer but expensive food. She remembers all of the happy and comfortable moments before Lillian ruined it all at their family bar, but she doesn't want to think about that, she just wants to see all the good memories.

She doesn't know it but her hand falls limp into the popcorn bowl while her foot is still touching Ruby's also sleeping hand and she falls asleep, partially in Kara's lap as she gets forehead kisses and back rubs in return, she doesn't realize it but she falls asleep with a smile on her face, freely and lovingly.

Andy feels his own face muscles go up, Aunt Alex says his own little body and inside head, (Jeju calls them brains, they're very important supposedly), that he's growing more and more since he'll be two soon, same as El. He turns out of the room, both Cousin Ruby and Mommy are sleeping and Uncle Clarke told him to never wake up a girl, he carefully moves out to the steps to lay down again but his big sister Ellie, is climbing down the steps as she points to the huge dark brown bookshelf and he nods, feeling the same face muscles go up again and he doesn't fight it, it feels.....nice.

Ellie floats a little to grab two of Mommy's science books, different that Ms. Luthor brought them to read, and he likes these ones, they're funny and simple. Himself likes the weird but large circles in the sky, Pluto and Mars. He knows they're impossible to reach to see until he's old enough, his astronaut dream is still soaring in his heart as Sister Ellie pushes him to his dreams a lot. Ellie's face goes into Jeju's face and she points quietly but rapidly at the pages as he looks over, seeing different things of resembling different star and sky patterns, Ms. Luthor taught them the "Milk Way" and "Dips", shirt for larger words but he can't quite remember, it's....fuzzy. He smiles and nods at the sane time, nudging her shoulder encouragingly and she does it back, same soft smile and not too much strength to crack the wall like the other day.

Both of them get lost into their own books, the colourful images of space, the pictures of astronauts that touched the moon as Ellie has to clamp a small hand over Andy's mouth to muffle his excitement and he did the same as she seen pictures of other specific scientists and other career people, helping animals and nature too in their own ways, she sees Mommy in one, looking rather serious and she hopes to one day be the same. The sunlight and clouds and the dark soil on the ground help her, she can feel it on her skin and into her mind, making her warm, Jeju was concerned and sad if they got too hot of being outside but Aunt Alex says to "chill", and she tries to say it that everyday to Aunt Alex, giggling also.

Ellie's strong but also sensitive ears pick up on other movement in the rest of the house but she's so tired, that nap was pretty long but she wouldn't mind and Andy is leaning his curls on her shoulder as his book lumps onto the floor and on his lap also, and she leans hers on top, gripping the book spine and pages, hoping she won't rip it again, but sleep sounds good and she didn't really get too much sunlight today, anyway.

Kara aww's long and soft as she sees the twins in the hallway, many books scattered around them as science and nature sprinkles on the cover and she smiles, yep little Lena Luthors, she picks both of them up at a unsteady and awkward angle but both are leaning against her chest in seconds also, she walks back into the living room, Lena reaches for Ellie, putting her in the soft and now warm and fuzzy blanket, swaddling her like a newborn. Lena doesn't want to lie, she does want to experience the pregnancy era, the birth and all the newborn items and advice, maybe they'll have two more, or three. She doesn't know what got into her that night, she does adore children and their minds, fear must have boggled into her brain and took over like a speeding man on a highway.

Kara doesn't sit, she opens the diaper up and checks if Andy does or doesn't need a diaper change, and-Oh my Rao, oh my, yes, that's a yes. She leans him on the changing table, cleaning and wiping then placing a new one on as he stirs randomly every few seconds but Kara plops the dirty diaper in the trash can and thinks that she'll probably have to empty it out later night, it's getting kind of full and it might stink with all of it. Kara picks him up, a hand under his neck and lifting but he whimpers, clenching her shirt over and over and she realized, he wants skin to skin comfort. She places him on the couch as he cries softly once but Lena soothes him, Kara or actually rips her shirt off as she has a sports bra underneath and she sits next to Lena, his face and neck are to bare ones as his heart settles and mind calms.

She still can feel his right leg fidget and his upper soft shoulder, a trait he picked up from Aunt Lois, when she's a tinge if uncomfortable and awkward, she stands up, walking all around in the living room as he coos to her, a thankful gesture but she kisses his curls and keeps walking, until real and deep sleep comes to him, ouch that wall wasn't the most comfortable he's been in so far.  
Kara trails a finger over his back as he giggles sleepily and buries into her as she smiles worth her eyes wrinkling, it's weird though, Alex said scientifically, if they have major reflexes, they also have major muscle spasms. Tickling and sparring help them grow and create less painful body spasms, and really. Realllly, their ticklish spots are ridiculous.

Andy's back and neck are so sensitive, he can literally feel a finger on his back as he just did in his sleep and his bellybutton is a good start of where Lena found out, the late night they were captured, she was trailing his chest to his knees to calm a previous nightmare of that god, awful place as he giggled for the first time, warming Kara's heart and they did it again and again, pushing their soft finger tips from teasing his belly.

Ellie is.....rather a hard rock one, she always tries to act tough and proud but her lips always dissolved into squeaks and squeals, once at the DEO, she didn't want to take her medicine and her Aunt Sam held her hands up so she couldn't move and blew a raspberry on an armpit as she giggled and arched away, liking it and also deciding to take her medicine for Aunt Sam. Aunt Maggie also plays with her the most, even though she can't move fast as she got hurt from a bad man, she grabs her and squeezes the little chubby fat on her thighs as she kicks and tries to act strong until she fails, collapsing into Maggie's also laughing and smiling arms.

Kara gets lost in thought as Lena snaps her fingers in front of her, she's still walking with the peaceful and sleeping baby boy in her chest as she startles, shaking her head from the thoughts as Lena brow is in her own "crinkle" and Lena gets a free hand, brushing Kara's tip of her shoulder softly, "Are you okay, sweetie? Your mind was really loud and I thought you were crying, are you okay?"

Kara embarrassingly laughs and brushes her off, god she doesn't even know how long she was over there, walking and thinking along. "Yes, yeah, I'm good. I was just thinking that's all."

Lena cocks her head, staring at her until Kara realized she's doing an x-ray vision in her and she blushes, putting a hand out to block it,

"I-I, I'm fine! I'm fine, I was just....really lost in thought. Huh."

Lena still looks skeptical a little, her face is showing it as the women sit down, soothing their baby's sleeping time, but they'll talk about it later as before they sleep. Both women agreed on putting the twins to bed at a reasonable hour even if not attending early daycare, (except the DEO, of course), and downing a free time of talking about their day and thoughts, even if it's about how stupid a tv show is, a memory over the treterous months or anything, it's really helping them to start a new, fresh day even if they stay up until two a.m. Both do need and like the idea of it, it helps if they ever do go into therapy, a discussion not answered but they'll get there when they get there.

It honestly came unexpectedlly, she swears. She saw the door that they all used at the DEO and went in to see a barely holding it together Ruby with a Quinn and almost shanked her with her dagger, and honestly she would have laughed if she woke up in the med day later on. Ruby is gay. Or something else, just not that specific term. Sure, mostly everyone in this family is on the LGBTQ+ spectrum or not, and we all love them for it, but why did Sam just do that? A fifteen year old ran from an alcoholic mother with their baby brother to not be hurt. Hurt. Traumatized. Scared. Terrified. Of all, Alex doesn't want Ruby to feel disappointment or shame, it's not what she is and she will fight for her. 

Alex sighs at the text, Kara said that Ruby went to there house after she found her in the DEO with Quinn all alone and terrified. Being alone with a baby brother brother is one thing but running from a drunk and confused mother, after coming out is another. She has called Kara to pick her up to take her to their home, for the rest of the day as she took Quinn, back to hers, as Ruby woke up, explaining everything everything to them.

She sighs, and practically throwing the Iphone across herself on the couch as it _threatens_ to go over the couch arm but Maggie's quick and slim fingers catch it as Alex looks up at her, a hand on her hip and the cane in the other, raising an eyebrow. Alex gulps, looking down to her hands, she's not doing anything god damn perfect or right today, today is a _bad_ day and she doesn't even want to look at Maggie, she might scream at her. Maggie puts the phone down beside Alex's feet, walking to the kitchen for two water bottles and a tylenol tablet as well as a charged heating pad.

Alex doesn't ask or scoff, she's so tired but her brain is also jumpy of fear and adrenaline, Ruby's pain really and truly triggered her own as the same thing happened to her, nobody understanding or caring enough when she came out and she will not, let Ruby go through that. Ruby is genderqueer and also queer. It's true and it's not a changing fact if Sam forbids to say or do anything about it. Maggie sits beside her, flipping on her phone as she scrolls through her own Twitter and Instagram apps as Alex huffs, peeking from where she hid her face into her two hands, "Can you just go away? Please?"

"Nope. I'm staying here, I like the view." Maggie makes eye contact with her, and Alex flushes but glares.

"You aren't gonna say that I'm the clearer and better view or anything, right?"

"I _wasn't_ , but it's true." Maggie winks and Alex groans low and long, showing her annoyance but not wanting to wake the sleeping babies that they just got down for a nap before Maggie started cooking dinner for all four. Maggie laughs, squeezing Alex's left sock but also grips her ankle and her eyes shoot open, already twisting away but Maggie holds it firm and careful, taunting.

"Don't, Maggie. Maggie. I don't want to play toda-No! No, no, DON'T!" Maggie doesn't listen to her pleas and warnings and scribbles her four fingers up, down and around Alex's foot as she squeaks and twists away, not wanting to feel the playful sensation. Alex finally huffs and pants, fully leaning down again as before and puts her hand up,

"Okay, okay! I'm in a bitchy mood, but you know that won't last forever. _Leave_. _Me_. _Alone_. Maggie."

Maggie giggles while letting the ankle go but it limps, as Alex curls into a ball, and she goes back on her phone, her brain shows a lightbulb, going to the music app and creating a huge playlist for Alex, all the sings that remind her of her. Their love, their passion, their humour, their life. She finishes the last song suggestion and and puts the title as "We're Derek and Meredith.", sending it to Alex's Imessage.

Moments later, a ding goes to Alex's phone and she shoots up, grasping it and smiling to see if anyone needs help, she'd rather punch or kiss things really. Alex frowns and sees Maggie's message but opens it anyway, seeing a playlist and a text message along with it at the bottom,

_"This isn't the 90's and we aren't grungy but I made you a mixtape. I know how the event today triggered you and honestly, I'm out of ideas right now, Al. Listen to this and maybe it'll help? I don't know, I'm in a pit here. Here's a mixtape to help you help yourself. I love you, Ally. I'll leave you alone, I'll take the boys out and leave you for the rest of the day, if that's what you want." -M. 💛_

Alex drops the phone in her lap, shock and love into her face as Maggie hoists herself up, walking to the main bedroom as climbing the small stairs to the sleeping boys in their bed but Alex standstills, catching her wrist, oh so, so _gently_. Maggie looks down at it, shaking her head,

"It's okay, Alex. I'm pretty sure you need this, your own time alone."

Alex gulps as tears spring to her cheeks, letting go of Maggie's wrist as she weeps for a few seconds and looks up at the true, walking angel in front of her, swallowing more sobs to get this through,

"P-,Please. Please, stay. I-I'm sorry that I'm an asshole, just-, just hold me? Ple-"

Maggie drops the cane to not even looking at it again, sitting down again and holding Alex in her lap, rocking and cuddling her while giving kisses to bare shoulders, wet cheeks and her hairlines as she soothes, Alex isn't even angry, she's using sarcasm and pain to cover it up but she doesn't even want to think logics, Alex needs a hug and a kiss right now. She's more than happy to make future mixtapes, love making and advice to Alex, if it saves their relationship another day, she'd do anything. She'd do anything for Alex, their son. Their family. Their whole, family.

Maggie doesn't know how long they sit there, if someone walked in, it probably would have looked a littleeee goofy of Alex's taller and limp body in Maggie's smaller but warm shoulders, protecting and soothing her from the negative thoughts of a bad day. When Alex finally comes out of her left shoulder of tears and self-shame, Maggie kisses her lips for a few seconds as many messages and answers are in it, as she pulls away, she cups Alex's face and the first thing she sees is her hair. 

Alex's hair is.....or can be, a little wild sometimes, Maggie can't lie. In the morning when they wake up, Alex's hair is either in a tornado hairstyle from curling it slightly or it's sticking up in ways of how short her hair is, it provides more grease since she works so much and doesn't need a shower, I'm a soldier. Honestly, Maggie usually does the regular thing; she gets up to have a shower and Alex follows her like a puppy, a back rub and a handful of ass is what she gets at six a.m and she couldn't be happier really. Maggie giggles and kisses Alex again, smoothing from the pointy hair tips down which look like trees, "Babygirl, your hair." 

Alex giggles too, no more tears or no more thoughts, feeling her hair be in a weird position and uncaps the waterbottle. "Gosh, I-....Um...Well. I-" 

Maggie loves how Alex has changed so much, whenever one of them gets antsy or mad she is so caring and bashful and loving, she can't help but love her so much more. Alex's cheek tinge red of shame and the intensity of how Maggie is staring but she can't help it, it's so dang cute. Maggie slips a hand to cup the other side of her neck and she places her mouth over Alex's left earshell, tickling, "Its okay, baby. No need to thank me, ride or die right?" 

Alex's heat goes down to her neck in flame and nods, almost giving Maggie's nose a huge bump but missed it as Maggie leaned down, kissing all around her ear then going down as Alex gripped one shoulder and relaxed herself, letting Maggie to kiss further down. Sucking and licks are more frequently as Alex's hip jump up as if they've been kicked to and Maggie smirks, giving a long lick to her collarbone to the same ear, "Do you need to come?" 

Aled tried to fight off the major fireplace heat that's boiling over in her abdomen and she jerks to shame her head as a no, "N-N, No, the two-two boys....they're, they're sleeping. We shou-Ooh! Ooh....We shouldn't..."

Maggie rolls her eyes and pulls both straps of her tank top down, as well as the bra as she sends a strap back as it hits Alex's skin as a warning and a do you actually want this? Alex instead moans as a yes and Maggie dives, her two teeth sets grab between the skin of her nipple and her lips form an "O", sucking and flicking her tongue up and down to peak it up as a mountain almost. 

"OOH! Oh, oh, oh, that's good.....oh, oh, oh....." Alex babbles and splutters how of her nipple being played with, god it's been so long, too long, they have had major and long make outs at home since they were allowed to be and at the DEO, but they actually have time and sexy time and god, Maggie keep doing thattttt...

Her tongue flips back up and down and makes a "PLUCK" sound with her lips as she lets go, letting the saliva go down her nipple and breast threatening to her stomach and Maggie licks it, slurping to clean her mess up as Alex's hands scramble to find something to ground her with or she might pull Maggie's hair up way too hard to be comforting and soft. Her mouth finds the other nipple and her hand goes to the pink and taut nipple, pinching it hard and rapid as Alex's neck arches and looks at Maggie's work and god, she should ask for the nipple clamps when there's more time.....

Alex's hips jump up and Maggie makes a weird sound in her throat, as a moan or a growl as she pushes them down with one hand then stops, pushing both the breasts together, licking both nipples at once and sucks all she can in her mouth, moving her head up and down, side to side. Alex's cries shape and form into the air and her clit throbs from the intensity, Maggie made her come like this a million times before in the BDSM games and world, she hopes she doesn't come, she wants direct rough touching. 

"I-...Magg-...I'm going to-Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! Ohhhh....." She feels her shorts get much wetter and she lumps back into the couch cushions, giggling and pushing Maggie's two shoulders away as Maggie kisses her face repeatedly, Maggie calls them, "Butterfly kisses" and they almost always makes Aled feel much better after sex and she giggled also.   
  


"Danvers, I wasn't even close to done! We weren't even playing either....naughty, naughty girl...." Maggie says between gaps of while kissing her chest, random spots and Alex holds her hair to keep her there and she sucks skin in between her teeth and soothes it with tongue tracing random patterns. Alex giggles between a moan, lifting herself up into a sitting position to fix her shirt in a reasonable position and looking at Maggie lovingly, 

"Thank you for the mixtape. You know how much I love it when you make me them. And thank you for that not-enough-foreplay-orgasm. You know me so well" 

Maggie's smile with dimples are out as she kisses Alex's shoulder and then taking a long sip of water from one of the bottles, "You're welcome, my sweet. So, do you want homemade tacos or pizza, or something else? Anything you want, the babies can't have any since they're a little young so-" Her question is silenced as Alex pulls her towards herself and kisses her hard but her hands wander to her shoulders, steadying and unwavering all at the same time. 

"Tacos! Tacos, tacos please. God, I love you. I love you so much. Tacos, tacos." 

Maggie laughs, grabbing the cane from the end and she picks it upside down to upside right and getting up, to get all the ingredients and supplies ready. She looks back, seeing the two sleeping boys in her bed, the problem biggest baby on the couch of babbling about a scientific research that her age Lena are doing in a couple weeks and what they should watch but really, they always watch Grey's Anatomy or scary movies, it's always a debate and a tickle fight after but it's worth it all. She's so glad that J'onn made them talk after the awkward confrontation at the DEO that one day and so glad for new making "mixtapes" if that would make Alex look at her like that. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was MILDLY long....


	23. Christmas!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is celebrating in their own ways of Christmas and they go to SuperCorp's house for dinner!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I KNOW it's not Christmas; i has to lineup the story right that's all.) :8)

National City, Winn's house

Time on James's Iphone plugged in: 5:58 a.m

December 25th, 2021 

-

_you're the only one that makes everything stop,_

_god, it hurts to be human_

_without you i'd be losing,_

_when we defeated all the odds,_

_it was the two of us against the world,_

_you could always count on me._

-

The sharp cries echoed their air around the room's walls as James shot up, breathing heavily and looking to his right shortly of seeing little Jamie standing in his crib of leaning on the railings as he smiles to James in his binkie and shrieked again, even now making Winn grunt long and trying by hitting James's leg of his hand and James chuckles, kissing it and turning the lamp on. He stands, going around the bed edges and slips the railing down as Jamie climbs into his strong arms and coos, "D-Da, Da, Daddy. Daddy." 

James does smiles this time as Jamie trusts him enough to catch him if he falls but Jamie usually climbs on him and Winn all day, playing and laughing in his own baby giggles. He smiles as Jamie finally figured out names as James as "Daddy" and Winn has "Dad", he usually mixes it up but it's honestly too cute. He is only about one and a half as well as his cousins, Eleanor and Jaxton. Ellie, Andy and Jeremiah are two years old as they are having their birthdays after the New Year, Alex had suggested and it stuck. 

He kisses the dark curls as walking and laying down Jamie next to the same dozing Winn and Winn cuddles him, breathing his baby scent in and James kisses both of their heads until he turns out the light, keeping their son between them, peacefully, careful and lovingly. Santa's opening presents, dark and rich coffee as kissing under the mistletoe can come later. 

He heats up for a few seconds until he _realizes_ that he and Winn have not kissed yet though it's the first thing he always wants to do whenever he even gets a glance at home, at the DEO or CATCO. He can't help it, Winn is just so spectacular and shiny to him, he just can't help himself. Maybe, maybe Winn is second guessing or, or maybe he changed his mind and he'll get his heart _shattered_ as well as his exes.

He doesn't hate Lucy or Kara, he'll no, maybe, maybe the universe just doesn't like him right about now. _A lot_. The universe doesn't like him, a whole lot. 

National City, SuperCorp house: 

Time on Andy's blue nightlight: 11:39 a.m

-

The light sheared in their room as it glistened on Lena's skin, little and glittering sparkles on her soft and dreamy skin, _Alex said it was a new physical features to her own breed and it helps her really heal faster but god oh mighty, she is ever beautiful,_ she kisses her smooth dark hair line and she rolls over, flipping the blankets off softly to check on the house cameras.

House cameras can be a _little creepy_ that Kara thinks to their dignity and pride but ever since the stupid attack in their house, it's safe necessity and it's actually kinda funny, the other day she saw Andy trying to get to the snack cupboard without using flight ability to which minutes later, he did a hundred pushups, failing to it. She clicks on the twin's room and they're there, sleeping together on one bed and it's honest to die for but Lena is fitting of how they should sleep by themselves by now. She checks on Ruby's room as one of the guest rooms and she sees her sleeping also, her phone next to her as a call is happening and she's probably already on call with her.....crush? Girlfriend? Cute, anyway. 

She clicks it off, turning her body around to her love as Lena is still snoozing and wrapping a leg around her hips and brushing hair strands off of cheeks and to behind her ears as where they stay and she kisses her temple, her left temple that's closest to her and she can feel Lena's body shifting to the lovely movement. She closes her eyes and feels it all, she remembers how terrified Lena was while she came to their house in Midvale for Christmas Day all those years ago, how Lena is a master of making hot chocolate and getting lovely ass gifts. (The lingerie that she got for Kara..... _whew_. What a _lovely_ gift.)

Lena shifts again and Kara cradles her fingers lightly over her side and nuzzles her neck in as smelling coconuts and honeysuckles and kissing the skin softly and she can almost taste it, even Lena is too intoxicating for this early in the morning, though it's almost eleven and they'll be having brunch. She'll brag to the twin's when they're older of how late they are sleeping right now, on _Christmas Day._

Lena twists her head to the left, now feeling Kara'a too soft enough lips on her neck and cheek as she _mddfs_ of how lovingly and ticklish it is at the same time, she peeks an eyelid open as she sees her, her untamed and so curly hair in the a.m as her sparkling blue eyes reflect off of the sun right now of the open currents of how hot it was for her body though Kara shivered, her eyes tell stories, daydreams and wishes all in one as it combusts in seconds.

She finally really looks at her and she sees true happiness, love and reassurance, she mostly gets up before her now and checks on the twins and gives her a safety look without having to hear her thoughts. Lena is terrified of hurting her, physically or mentally, she can hear everyone's thoughts and J'onn has been helping her with it also as Aled trains and helps her with new powers though it isn't the same as hers, she'll always help her anyway. She sees in her orbs of sadness and gentleness as she is thinking of her family in Rao's light and how she wishes things were different, but still loves this lifetime also. 

  
A steady and tender-heart hand comes up to her face and wipes her tear that falls out of her thoughts and she strengths her features as Kara cocks her head that buried into her own pillow, holding Lena's face, sometimes they wait awhile for one another to talk about their feelings or random thoughts and that's okay. That's okay. She lets more tears fall of thinking if Kara spent Christmas alone, mourning Lena of the disappearance, of how much she must had hurt for her and how, how, how, how. She sobs, but doesn't close her eyes and sees into her blue orbs, her strength, true real love and comfort in her.   
  


"I love you. I know that could never not be enough for you, because....I'm me, but I just....I love you, I-I, I really do. I love you."

She says while gasping and gulping, Kara kisses her forehead and pulls her closer by the wrist as Lena fully lays on top of her, her head on Kara's bare chest. Kara hums an old tune on Krypton, she knows she wouldn't shush this one down if Lena cries on Christmas, she's really thinking of things. She keeps kissing Lena's hairline and her fingertips play with the strands of the tips of black locks and her nails go up and down the back bones and muscle, slowly forming there. She thinks of how _strong_ and how much pride she has and _honestly_ , it turns her on _immensely_ , but no, no, no sexual thoughts of having a very special, _moment_.

Lena can't hold out the bark out of a laugh of hearing Kara's thoughts, they're _practically_ screaming at each other in her brown brain walls as she lifts her head and at the same time as her eyebrow, seeing Kara's chins double to look down at her but neither cares, it's skin and it's body fat, nothing much embarrassing to each of them self. Lena kisses her lower lip of keeping her shoulders upright to not shake or tilt her mouth the wrong way as kissing her, and Kara giggles into it and Lena jerks back, feeling her lower body and lips tingle with....something. That was something.

"Whoa, sorry. I haven't felt that in a really long time....whoa. Whoa." 

Kara laughs, kissing her confused crinkle, "It's called being in love. Get used to it, Lena."

Lena beams and kisses her again to feel it and oh gosh, it feels good. She's fixing her own hair to a side as she slides over to her side and huffing in her own kind as Kara still wants an answer of what the fuck was that, _crying when you wake up, who does that? Me._

"I was just...um...I....I was thinking of how, how you just have been when I was gone. When I left, I always knew I'd see you again, you know? Like sometime, somewhere. I don't know why the tears started, they just couldn't stop I guess." She says as Kara comes beside her again and holds her hand, slipping fingers in her own, 

"I know. I know, love. It's okay, we're all okay, now. Even though, after New Years and the twin's second birthday party, we are all getting therapy, we've been through some fucking bullshit this year." Kara practically sighs out the last word as Lena gulps, Kara's changed all much since....since. Kara Zor-El never swore until she had drinks from the Alien Bar, M'ganm snuck her some or if she was in bed, and boy, was it a sight to see here. 

She is finally nodding as Kara gets up from the bed, stretching her arms above her head and is to dress in dark blue boy shirts and an old and baggy shirt of The Beatles as Lena finally moves for a shirt, also baggy and flimsy light purple tank top as pink and green booty sport shorts. Lena slips them on and grabs a light yellow scrunchie, twisting her hair up in a soft bun to keep it out of her face but not hard enough to make her head hurt like all those old board meetings back then. She turns to leave, but instead she gets a smack on her ass as she gasps, jumping forward in pleasure as Kara chuckles, kissing her neck nape and going to the staircase with an outstretched hand out.

She takes it, going down the staircases together and Lena goes on the railing down as they both giggle, kiss and shush each other to not wake up the children yet, and they reach the kitchen as Kara already clicks her fingers on putting on the radio to classic 90's hit pop songs channel. Lena hums to a song by a random but she actually likes the beat and lyrics as pulling eggs container and a milk container out of the fridge of pulling a huge cooking book out from a cupboard, her face confused of not remembering how to make god damn pancakes. Kara gets the huge flour abs sugar containers, vanilla, others as well as a huge bowl to mix the mix in.   
  


Lena's face blushes as Kara remembers and she didn't but she gets a cheek kiss in return, as a _it's okay, i'm here,_ and she starts humming again and mixes it all together as Kara swivels around her and grabbing frozen bacon and sausages out for a "SuperHero Breakfast JeJu!" as it's called that Ellie named it after they moved in all those weeks ago. A beeping noises startled her and she dropped the whisk but Kara grabs it at the same time of turning off the coffee machine and plopping it back in the bowl, holding her shoulders adoringly, 

"Love, I can hear you thinking and I'm not telepathic. I'm okay, the babies and children are okay, and you're okay. We're okay, we'll get through this. Breakfast, first, the twins were not getting down last night." 

Lena laughs, nodding and whisking again and looks at the beeping machine as the coffee me is freshly brewed and dark as she licks her lips and thinks _yummy_ , even though it doesn't affect her it's still good at least. She keeps mixing until it looks....wait, she can't really remember what real pancake batter really looks like, all those electric shocks course through her brain and she clears her throat, catching Kara's attention and she looks over at her, curls swaying with her head turning. "I..I, um....what does....does it look good?" 

Kara pokes the bacon with the black and metal flipper and puts it on the paper towel and walks to the bowl, taking a peek and giggles out, "Looks delicious. Why are we having so many pancakes though? That's a lot of batter." Lena scoffs and bumps Kara's left hipbone slightly and teasing, poking her tongue out between her teeth. 

"You do realize that there are five Kryptonians in this house right now, right? I'm a newborn, I'm like a pack of wolves with a piece of meat, love. Alex was worried that I ate so much after the first night, she thought I was going to be sick." Kara "oh's" and nods, tugging at the sausages into the oven, making sure it's not too hot or too cold. 

Kara's mind travels where Alex and her had a talk about Lena's.....experience at thee old warehouse where they found her and she can't help but want to ask what happened, who was there, what did Lillian want but at the same time, this is the only free time they've had to closest of having this conversation but it's god damn Christmas and she wouldn't want to ruin it. Hell, they're having a great conversation right now, it's a nice morning, the birds are chirping and the pancakes are looking mighty fine, life is great.

Ugh, she should just forget it, she respects Lena almost more than loving her. She would rather stand up for her at a press conference than propose to her a dancing ball that L-Corp's always provides year around, honestly. It sounds silly but she found out lore of respect and honesty from Lena since meeting her and it's helped tremendously but she's not sure she can hold her emotions and questions in about it, for her authority and duty of Supergirl and of her wif-girlfriend. She meant girlfriend. Dang it, she should really write another letter.....

Lena hears Kara's breath sigh out while also biting her lower lip and poking the sizzling bacon around the pan to keep it going and she smirks. Watching the bubbles around the pancake for a few seconds before super speeding to hoist Kara on the counter right next to the oven and she gets a squeal and a weak shove in return, "Don't keep doing that! You scared me!"

She giggles, running her two spread out hands up and down Kara's bare legs as goosebumps follow as a wolves tracking and she holds a hand up to Kara's cheek to see each other's eyes, rubbing her thumb soothingly,

"You couldn't ruin Christmas by this, Kara. It's okay. I trust you and I know you won't pity me, you would never."

She gulps as her throat clenches and stretched at the same time while leaning into her hand that's calming her and she hesitates for a few long, seconds and opens her mouth to respond, "I can, ask you anything? With your consent?"

Lena nods, kissing her cheek softly while rubbing her hands up and down again while waiting, sometimes in their conversations they wait a long while for each other's answers but it's no fuss, each would wait an eternity for a full and truthful answer. Lena kisses her cheek again, encouraging and guiding her and she pulls a hand up to Lena's right arm, feeling where the tracker used to be where Maggie hit her with it and she asks,

"The tracker? Do you....Did you....is it still there?"

Lena shakes her head, feeling the arm and slipping Kara's fingers with her own and giving one kiss to all five slender fingers, "No, It's gone. I took it out after I  
realized that it was there, it must have been months after, the snow was just falling."

Kara pulls back from her hand and chokes. "What? What do you mean by when you took it out? The tracker? A-Ale-Alex and W-Winn, they-they both thought that it would be not seen by x-rays or-or procedures they.....did on you. Why-Why would you do that? Lena-Lena, if you kept it in, we could have found you! You could-, you could have cake home sooner! Why would you-you do that! Why-why-"

Lena shushes, reaching for the hand that's scrambling and waving around in shock and terror, holding it to her own beating chest and holds her closer as Kara's throat contracts, while also shrugging clueless why she did, "I-I guess I was at peace. Well, that's actually kind of hilarious of how I was at peace, with the electric chairs and the hits and-"

Kara's jaw trembles but also while clamps her other hand over her talking lips and flips the pancake over with not even looking at it and tried to say serious,

"Do not. That was not funny, none of this will be funny or humorous, you could have died and nobody would have seen you again. That is not funny, Lena. You were gone, for six months. Half of a YEAR."

Lena tried to smirk but instead clapping her jaw open and then down to bite softly on Kara's palm as she shrieked and jumped back, glaring while Lena laughs, both dimples out and snorting at her annoyed face, "Okay, okay, no jokes. But, really, I was at peace and I was ready to die there if it ever came that close but Lillian was very.....precise and practical. She always acted like something else was much more important and she was teaching the children of life. Literally, I always dreamt of you coming in my room with your cape and boots....God, that room was terrible, it reminded me of my Ireland Boarding School days honestly....But yes, I was ready to die there if that meant to keep all the children safe and all of you. I wouldn't regret it."

Kara's whole face trembles, clutching to Lena's fingers, "Okay. Okay, I hear you. I respect and get that. It's just....I wouldn't have been the same, or Alex or anyone, nobody, ever. Alex....Alex wanted me to look at funeral homes for a casket....if you'd don't come home by the seventh month mark then, then we would have bought one."

Lena interrupts with a beam in her smile, laughing gruffly and booping Kara's nose,

"Hey, seven is my lucky number! Is thst some sort of inside joke or something?"

Kara nods while groan-laughing, "Alex thought it was hilarious. She laughed for ten minutes straight then had a mental breakdown about it. We were all pretty messed up to be honest, you'd be hitting us on the side of the head with your purse if you saw us like that. Ooh! You would've laughed if you saw Maggie and Alex at the DEO, it was all shyness and sexual tension and J'onn was so tired of it."

Lena snorts again, taking the pancake off the pan and pouring some more batter on the pan as a little pancake for Andy or Ellie and she turns her head back to Kara, smirking big. "Did you get my message?"

Kara knows right away of what she means, Lillian sent a video to the DEO of a blindfolded Lena in a bounded chair with several men in the room as Lillian sent threats and sentences to J'onn and herself as Supergirl; Lillian gave Lena a few seconds to talk and all she said was through tears and sweat, "You know how she is, you two....find someone else t-to, love, okay? Don't worry about m-me." She crunched all the empty and mostly wrecked warehouses in National City shortly after and burned her powers out, exhausted. She doesn't laugh as Lena keeps looking at her for an answer, instead she pushes Lena back against the corner of the counter and it freaks under the pressure and weight.

Lena grabs the collar of her shirt, kissing her with lips, tongue and slight teeth and they push both their chests enough for bruises to form while Kara pulls her hands underneath her shirt to form slow and purposeful circles on her hip bones as her own fingernails go to pull and caress the hair strands and neck. Lena sucks onto Kara's neck as Kara's nails dig into the flesh sharply as a warning and an also question, "You know I'd never do that."

She hisses and bites on Kara's neck at the same time as pulling away and holding Kara there as they heave with lust and she chokes out, "Why too afraid, Girl of Steel?"

She feels nails everywhere, her neck, breasts, hips and then her ass as her ass is grabbed by two careful and strong hands, two handfuls squeezes and she grinds back into it as Kara sits in one of the kitchen island spinning chairs and she kisses Kara again, it's more like an old highschool make out to avoid hickies but you leave an imprint somehow to them. One of them hears footsteps and they separate as Kara lets Lena down and she flips more pancakes as Kara fixes her shirt and hair as she flushed from.....that.

Lena snickers and runs to the wall to have it on her back and to scare whoever it is as a harmless practical joke, snickering to herself and little Andy comes around the corner in only in his diaper baggy khaki shorts as his little knitted turtle that Eliza gave him when she finally met all her grandchildren. He gets to the last step and runs forward to Kara but she doesn't budge as Lena jumps out from her spot and she doesn't freely yell but doesn't really stay quiet either, "Boo!"

Andy's little hand drops his turtle, looking his eyes up to his Mommy's laughing face as she doubles over and he cries loudly, equally traumatized that he wasn't suspecting that for a Goodmorning greeting. Maybe a sweet kiss on his head with a snuggle or something else other than a scare.

Kara "aww's" and places the last cooking bacon on the plate with all the others to eat and she picks him up as he clenches her neck and sobs into her chest as she tries not to laugh, it really was funny but he'll probably even be more hurt if his Jeju laughs at him also, so she swallows the giggles and sits on the chair, rubbing his back up and down until he hiccups one last time. She doesn't blame him, he is a little more sensitive than Ellie.....well, she actually doesn't know the answer to that since they showed them several Disney movies as well as "The Lion King" to Simba'd fathers death scene and she wailed and blubbered to not leave her like that.

Lena wipes her own tears from laughing so hard and seeing Andy also calm down and she ruffles his curls but he turns, eyes with red blazing and a twitch into her mind of telepathy being worked on her and she chuckles, not clearly intimidated at all, it's honestly too adorable when he tries to be angry. It's like a fuzzy bunny wanting a carrot and glaring. Kara giggles but places him on the counter as he whines for her but she kisses his hand and walks to the cupboard for sippy cups and placing milk into the brim as she tuts,

"Uh huh, mister man. Mommy was kidding, no need for bigger fuss. Your Aunt Alex used to scare your Jeju like that too, and I cried lots too." She says as Lena holds him and kisses his hair as a adorable apology and he points to her as a no way, Jeju? And she nods, tickling his little, soft and bare toes dangling from where his Mommy is holding him.

He giggles but stuffs his body to his shoulders into Lena as he blushes and tries not to give in too easily but Lena whispers a count down as Kara hoists him up in the air as he dangles in the air while Kara holds his wrists with her hands as Lena takes a huge breath and blowing long raspberries on his chest as he shrieks in hysterics but, also stays still so Jeju wouldn't lose grip and drop him. Lena giggles and puts a finger to under her own chin as playfully thinking, "Are Jeju and Mommy forgiven, baby boy?"

He nods fast as Kara places him in her arms as he giggles, playing with her dark hair strands and she takes a whiff of air and faux-gags to his accident and walks out of the room to the living room to change him as she lays him down and plays with him, changing his diaper out while placing it in the trash and a new one for him to be more comfortable and clean. She thinks that they should have a bath before everyone else comes for dinner later on and she throws him in the air as his hair goes up in weird places and he giggles, saying no more. Kara watches them babble and kiss cheeks as she is almost done flipping her rest of the pancakes and checks on the sausages as they cooked perfectly. She had cooking, baking and gardening skills as Lena was away to keep her mind busy and healthy as she got pretty good at it.

She turns the stove off while placing the last pancake on the plate as placing that one, the sausage pan and the bacon plate on the middle of the table while pouring milk in Ellie's sippy cup and climbs the staircase slowly and quietly not to wake the girls up, turning on the hallway light to spread more sunlight in to "recharge". She walks down the hall to the guest room where Ruby is, knocking on the door four soft times and she opens the knob softly to find Ruby packing her bag that she came with and opening the window at the same time she walks in and she sighs, standing to the door as she freezes and tenses to jump, she can flu so she can't get hurt anyway.

"Ruby, honey, you're welcome here. We told you that, and we meant it. You can go back to see Quinn or you can eat delicious breakfast with us and see Quinn after. We love you, you know kid? We're all a great gay happy family. Forget the happy, actually."

Ruby laughs and also sniffs at the last and steps her foot bsck to the floor and dropping the bag, "Can you not tell Aunt Lena? She'd be sad if I actually left...."

Kara nods, walking and rubbing her shoulders softly and bending down to kissing her forehead as Ruby leans into it, the love, the comfort and drive that her own mother couldn't grant her this Christmas. She finally opens her mouth an inch and fully sobs into Kara's chest as they rock back and forth on heels and toes and Kara holds her, her own eyes water at the thought of being so scared and alone on Christmas to hide from an alcoholic parent. She's determined to be there for Ruby at 4 am or 1 pm on any day, if Ruby wants that love that's granted.

"Thank-thank you, Auntie. Is...Sam-Mom, coming later? Like at din-" She says but also buries into her chest further to seeing her Mom after yesterday and regrets the thought but her Aunt just holds her tighter and kisses the top of her head, whispering now

"I don't know, hun. But that's her choice, and all the choices she made to you and to herself for the parties and alcohol, okay? That isn't your fault, and being gay or bi or anything else isn't a choice, it just seems to fit with the person. You're stuck with us, kid."

Ruby nods and steps back, wiping her cheeks and taking her jacket off to show her pajamas underneath it and taking her shoes off while Kara holds the side of her face kissing her left cheek and taking a hand to go downstairs and Ruby sniffs into the smell of fresh coffee and food, and to be honest she can't remember when she's actually eaten? It's been about four days? She did go to the grocery store but she used her money to buy Quinn more baby food after Lucy failed to the night before at coming in drunk and giggly. Kara stops at the door of the twins door and encourages her to go downstairs to...interact. She smiles, plopping down each step and seeing nobody in the kitchen and making a beeline to the coffee pot while pouring her own while plopping a single sugar cube in, taking a lovely gulp and letting it settle. Ahhhh.

"You do realize that you're still a child and you're drinking coffee?" Her Aunt Lena's voice booms out behind her and she jumps but sits down in opposite and in front of her as she sits Andy in the booster seat with cut up bacon and pancake pieces as he digs in. She chuckles, thinking hard how she isn't much of a child i stead of taking care of one for weeks by herself and she doesn't answer, taking another sip. Until she does,

"Ah, yes. The luxury of dark coffee and lovely, lovely sedatives, love that."

Lena's own head snaps up to her eyes as she almost dropped her own coffee mug with having it fully black and Kara coming in to set Ellie in the highchair beside Andy's filling her own little plate up of little food bites. Lena thinks to what she might be having sedatives for and she blurts out, "For what pain?"

Ruby tries to smirk but really it's pitiful and weak, she really doesn't want to worry or burden anyone with her own problems and promises to herself and she's swallowing another sip of coffee, "In what scenario?"

Kara chuckles, taking a bite of her own pancake and looks ovet at them while waving her fork around as describing. "This one, of course."

Ruby curses herself of WHY she thought it was funny by then but her Aunt Lena took it fast and hard o run with to understand and comply to help her and she blinks a few times before trying to lie and gritting her own teeth through the words and hoping it's see through as a fluffy clear, cloud, "Back pain, Quinn doesn't always sleep well so we sleep on the couch at night until he can drift off by himself."

Lena nods, squeezing Ruby's hand as the cuts on her wrists and forearms scream in flames and sparks flying everywhere and she almost jerks back but smiles, "It'd okay, really. Um...can you, can you help me with something, actually?"

"Anything. Well....not REALLY anything..." Ruby blushes and smacks her Aunt as she giggles but her eyes are open and also loving as an answer and she pulls her phone out from her sweater pocket, flipping through apps to her a Photos and showing both Aunts a picture of her....partner to them. Nat is just recently coming out as gender fluid and bisexual and she stalkers out the words and Lena whistles,

"Their name is Natalie, but they prefer Nat. Umm..they, they're practically....Um....-I"

Lena pffts and judges her own foot with Ruby's and gestures her hand while taking a bite from her bacon piece, "Spill it out, kid. We won't judge!"

Ruby nods and exhales from the encouragement ready to share this with someone and she says with her heart instead of her mouth and she thinks about all the times with sneaking out with Nat and drinking sodas in the park and almost getting arrested from her Aunt Maggie as she patrolled but didn't really know it was her niece Ruby and she sighs,

"I think Nat is the love of my life. I know I'm a teenager and it'll pass it always does, blah blah blah. We were friends since highschool started but they were in a car accident in April and lost their grandmother, and we became closer friends after that. They're incredibly kind and such a good person with school and sports, and they can paint anything you show them. I almost lost them, you know? I could've, but I didn't."

Lena swallows at that, that is so sweet and heartfelt and holds Ruby's hand at that, "What do you need?"

Ruby smiles and looks back to the text about meeting at the huge National park at midnight and she looks back at her, "They want to meet at National Park later on. So....maybe a ride?" To which Lena smiles and squeezes her fingers together as a distraction and Kara x-rays her arms seeing several cuts on her arms underneath her sweater and she nods to in Lena's vision and turns to her plate of food as Ruby didn't even realize it, as Lena encourages her to eat and she only eats sausages and bacon bits. She takes Ellie out as she asks with a soft please but Andy wants more to which she chuckles, definitely a little Me she thinks and grabs her phone from upstairs, texting Alex,

"We have a slight problem..."

"What is it, Kar?" She responds minutes later.

"I can't talk on the phone but it's Ruby."

"Alcoholism....?"

"Worse. Self harm techniques. "Cutting", is that what you call it? Or something else?"

"Ah, shit. Which location on body?"

"Both wrists and arms folded in. I didn't check to see anywhere else, but yeah, it's pretty bad."

"So that's where J'onn's Kryptonite Blade went.....it went missing around a month ago suspected. Could you see how deep it is to if emergency protocol and help?"

"Pretty deep. About 2/4 inches deep into to the Median Cubical Vein, she won't need stitches right...?"

"No. They will be scars though, pretty big ones. Thanks, Kar. I'm making the mash potatoes and gravy, right?"

"Yes. It's at 7. 💙"

She thinks of process of getting Ruby's arms free and open out of the jacket sleeves to see and knowing how Ruby will deny and prod that she's fine, that she has everything under control with Quinn and neither women disagree with her like that, if she takes care of a baby bu herself as a teenager and while he is teething, pretty sure she can do anything else. She steps down the stairs and peeks into the open space living room as little Ellie are playing with superhero figurines and while Andy is climbing on a chair to the setup with the chessboard and the two chairs as he falls and she winces, he's indestructible but it still can be scary. Instead, he giggles and hoists himself up again to play.

She tip toes back and to the kitchen as Ruby and Lena are talking about her science class homework and assignments and Lena promises to help her later on today with it or maybe another day. She sits back down, putting her phone on the table as she sips her coffee one time then digging into her plate; the children can eat fast and a lot due to how they were starved at the old warehouses but Kara is still a bit hungry and she wouldn't mind more coffee. She checks on twitter and her business emails for CATCO issues or anything as she sees Alex post on Instagram with her, Maggie and little Jeremiah are in bed still, snuggling and smiling. She comments with a red heart and shuts her phone off while putting she own dishes in the sink and cleaning up the others.

Lena tilts her head sideways and she nods in return, sharing a sweet cheek kiss as Lena whispers in her ear as she nods again, cleaning up her mug and dishes as Lena comes down from the stairs as little Andy kisses her cheek and as well as Ellie, going out the main door to the already waiting SVU. Ruby makes a face, putting her own dishes into the sink as Kara starts finishing to rinse them and plop them on the dishwasher racks for an hour or less. "Where is Auntie Lena going?"

She smiles at that to remembering Lena being so nervous about opening up to Sam and Ruby all those years ago and how young Ruby was when The Worldkillers were here as an era. She turns around to get a dishcloth and wetting it as she wiped the sticky counters, table and baby highchair dishes down to clean as Ruby follows her every movement, "She's going to the grocery store for some things. She should be back in an hour or so, the twins don't necessarily like all that sound so I stay here with them. If I went, I'd be buying all the food."

Ruby giggles at that then swallows the last of her coffee and plopping it in the dish rack also and going on her phone again and seeing a funny video that Nat sent her a couple minutes ago, giggling again as she swipes her Airpods out of her sweater pocket and her sleeve moves an inch and Kara takes it and runs with it as a conversation pick, "What is that? What's that on your wrist?"

She momentarily sees Ruby freeze for a few seconds before getting up and shrugging while walking back up to the stairs and to upstairs, "No idea! I'm going to be showering, okay?" She nods as a conformation but worries nonetheless, don't fresh open wounds hurt with direct water on them?

She shrugs to herself, she'll know if her open sound ears hear if she can hear Ruby crying in pain of the stings and cuts but she realizes that she'll also need a bigger plan to help and comfort Ruby about that....even herself knows what it's like. While Lena was missing, she self harmed in many ways until Alex helped and sobered her for the christ of them both. 

She clicks the dishwasher as the START button to clean all the dishes up and she opens the window curtains up but turns off all the lights as well, walking into the living room to hang out with the twins for awhile. She sees Ellie trying to turn the T.V on while pressing random remote buttons and furrowing her brow, trying to understand how to turn it on. Kara chuckles and pressed the ON button while switching to Netflix and Ellie points and coos at the Pokémon Show and she clicks on it then turning the volume up so Andy can hear it too an-

Where is Andy anyway?

She looks around the other side of the couch while draping the blanket over Ellie who giggles in a thank you, walking the short distance to see several books and photo albums around him but he's also holding a particular big one and she "ooh's" sitting cries-cross legged on the floor next to Andy who startles lightly and she rubs his shoulder as a sorry. He leans into it and he coos, pointing to the picture is showing in the book. 

Well, fuck. Shoot, she meant, shoot. It's a picture of a young looking Lena and Lex Luthor in the photo. Lex is wearing his usual black suit with a blue tie and holding a large martini glass, it hovers in his hand while he clinks in the photo as he smirks at the camera lens. Lena, well, she looks rather young actually, she's wearing red bright lipstick with an all blue suit, holding her still classic red wine glass to clink with Lex's glass and she's smirking also, but it looks more like a genuine grin. Not a smile, but a grin. She looks happy, really. They both do honestly. She smiles, taking the photo of the album, placing in Andy's small but steady palms. 

"That, baby, his name is Lex; his name is the same as yours actually. He is Mommy's older brother, but she's younger. Like me and Aunt Alex!" 

He grins, tracing the photo with his finger and turns it over to show the message, 

"Metropolis 2014. Luthor Siblings Trip. xoxo." 

Ah. That just have been when Lex met Lena's former boyfriend, Jack Spheer. Oh, Jack, it still breaks Kara's heart as Lena still tries to concede that it wasn't her fault but really it was to choosing to save her first love's life or a fricking Superhero. What an ego that Kara showed back then, such an asshole. Her heart breaks for Jack when she sees an old article, photo or he gets brought up in the news or just in National City, really. She makes her mind blank but she sniffs anyway, turning the photo back around and looking into Andy's question in his eyes, 

"Mommy had a special friend before. Way, way, way before. His name was Jack and he was so cool, cooler than anyone because he made Mommy so happy before. Way before." 

Andy nods, making a confused face as his lip juts out and turns to Kara's face and body fully as Kara waits for the question, god no. "Jeju? Where, Jack? Mommy?" 

She closes her eyes but opens them as she breathes a sigh out as a soft exhale instead and holds his shoulders softly while kissing the front of his forehead. Trying to calm herself before any of the twins can pick up on her tears and escalated heart beat. "He went somewhere really special, little one. Mommy helped him a lot too and-and, and she did one last thing for him. Really, really special. Remember the story how Aunt Alex got Aunt Maggie a ring?"

His eyes brighten up at that and shaking one of his fingers up and bounces, "R-ri..Ring! Ring!"   
  


She smiles and ruffles his long curls as he stands, wobbling his body up and starts sitting next to Ellie on the couch as he slips the photo next to him delicately and starts cooking at the T.V. Neither notice Kara's selfish tears as she wipes them and how she bites her lip shut to stop the tears, not in front of the children god. What she doesn't notice is a soft eyeing Lena looking at the doorway of the living room and seeing how Kara doesn't even notice her there to feel too trapped in her own thoughts and feelings. She steps back slowly, going back to the kitchen where all the plastic bags of groceries are and slaps the SUV's keys down on the counter and saying, "I'm back home!" 

Six feet patter to her as one is faster and she sees Andy running at normal speed and almost tripping a couple times but he crashes into Lena's legs, holding her calves and smiling up at her with his blue eyes, "Mom! Mommy!" 

She smiles with teeth, draping her jacket on one of the kitchen island spinning chairs and holding him underneath his armpits and he snuggles to her while locking his arms over her neck and kissing her chin with slobber and lips and she giggles, Andy learned that from Maggie after she kept repeatedly kissing Alex a lot in front of the twins, and honestly it's too cute. She kisses his nose then his forehead, and then it turns into a full blown kissing attack and he giggles all the while to push her away though she does it more. "That was some greeting!" 

She looks up at Kara and Ellie who's just finishing to put all the freshly bought food and cans while putting the plastic bags back into a specific cupboard, recycling them on Sundays. She laughs and places Andy back on the floor while Ellie walks right past her back to the living room, jealous and gritting her little teeth. She sighs, just once she thinks she's doing some what of a good job with one kid, it gets worse with the other. J'onn did say it was all schedules, own feeling emotions and dynamics with the two yet still young children but honestly, she's barely holding onto that right now. Life should be slowing down right now, for sure. Andy cocks his head, and she crouches down to his level, "Ellie is just a little jealous that's all. It's not you either bud, it's Mommy." 

He somewhat nods and shrugs, babbling in words about play and toys and Kara nods back, as he walks and crawls up all the stairs to the upper level and Lena understands that he's going to the play room for awhile and Lena calls after him when he wants lunch and to start baking and he nods back as formative. She turns to Kara who is just putting her phone away and starting to turn to the top shelf where they keep the cook books and murmured about gingerbread men and reindeer cookies. "It's not your fault, you know, Kar. Jack, I mean." 

Kada stops mumbling under her breath and her body stops in time and drops her shoulders after she was trying to reach the specific book, sighing, "Lena, no matter how much times you say it, it won't make me feel better. You know that." 

She sighs too and remembers the one huge fight they had about if Lena didn't choose Jack, if she had his kids, if she didn't choose "Supergirl", if life was so much more different. and if she'd be safer to pick Jack. She clearly remembers Kara's completely heartbroken expression and after Kara told her to get out, out of Kara's apartment, and she didn't go back until almost a full four days later at three a.m, drunk and still miserable about it. Kara let her stay the night but didn't fully talk to her about days later, numb and cold to the bone. 

She goes behind Kara, holding her hips and kisses her neck, "I know. I know, love. It just shows that you're still what seems like a human with real feelings, you know? Alien or not." 

"I know. I know. We'll get through this, right? I-, I don't know, I'm just having a lot of doubts of switching roles between me and Supergirl once we get back after the holidays. It doesn't feel right to....to just rev my engine fast just because you're back and the twins are home and everything is "fine". You know?" Kara sighs while obliged of turning around and Lena holds her soft and genuine,

"I know, Kara. We'll get through it all and we don't have t go back to work, right away. You can do light articles for CATCO and I can do easy science experiments with the children. We don't have to rev our engines the loudest, or not at all. We'll get through this. Right after have a gingerbread cookie." Kara laughs and holds Lena's neck gently with her clasped hands and she steps back as Lena follows, surely enough, they're slow dancing in the kitten to soak up tears and stress from everything but to also heal and comfort all in one. It's genuinely beautiful.

Ruby steps back up the stairs to not bother them, Ellie is already in only in her diaper and it's close to 11:30 while colouring and watching Pokémon on the huge T.V as Andy is colouring and replicating the picture that Jeju gave him earlier, putting it up on the wall with a tape piece making sure he doesn't wreck the tape pieces again like last time. He breathes out, putting the i true under his own pillow then walking back down to the colouring table with Ellie, in the different colouring books. Ruby sighs, maybe she isn't....just fitting in that's all, she really wants to but she doesn't know anymore.

The bedroom clicks shut and she grabs her backpack and jacket, flipping it on and whispering a I'm sorry, before flying off to her Aunt Alex and Aunt Maggie's apartment, it's almost close to lunch so they should be awake really, she flies for a few seconds before crash landing into a random alley near Alex's apartment. Maggie considerered and consisted of getting a new house but Alex waved her off and said after the holidays and that's just the plan. She wipes the dirt and snow off of her knees of where she will probably be bruised later on, going onto the main streets to walk the blocks. She wishes that her Mom was actually with her, it was so fun with their old Christmas traditions to bake and nap all day.

She hears people whispering then yelling, flashes shuttiering like a butterfly and she rolls her eyes and groans, fucking paparazzi. God, she's always chased and run down form these pricks and don't they have a family dinner to go to also? She holds onto her backpack strap and runs, taking a right then running straight forward, the building rightin front of her as she gives the middle finger behind her own head and walking to the elevator. She waits, going to the specific and right floor and she practically runs to the door, knocking twice.

Maggie might not be able to keep it together and i'd practically bursts out crying at Ruby who sheepishly and shamely looks at her while sitting at the couch, Quinn clinging tightly to her shirt and nuzzling her neck for comfort. Ruby sniffed at seeing Quinn play with Jeremiah on the floor until he realized she was there and screeched happily and crawled to her feet, taking off her items but also staying quiet, trying to find her own love and reassurance in her little brother, taking care of one another.

"Happy holiday, or what?" She says loudly and mostly to herself, while putting a pot on with hot water to start lasagna crunch sticks and gravy for later on and she sees Ruby scoff softly and wipe her the tears that threaten to fall and she looks away, god, that was her not so long ago when she got kicked out. Except, Ruby left and she acted smartly instead like her and she waits for an answer, leaning her elbows on the kitchen counter.

"Sure, running from an alcoholic mother and mother's girlfriend and taking care of a one year old. Sure." Ruby says while getting up to walk Quinn around who started fussing and squirming uncontrollably. Maggie licks up on it, I mean of course she does, she's a detective, using sarcasm or humor to avoid a forward pointed question is a coping mechanism for depression or something else. Like, lying. Hmm.

"Have you ever had a sip?" She asks with a pointed face but smiling nonetheless, hearing younger people's first encounters of drugs or alcohol can be pretty funny or disturbing to be honest and Ruby chuckles, looking out in the middle distance to think. "I never thought that vodka would mess up my taste buds for a week. Never thought."

She full out laughs, clicking on the T.V with the remote and Ruby sits down beside her but her body is guarded and protective, her fingers are pulling slightly on her sweater for about 1.14/4 full strength and she's thinking.....another coping mechanism? Cutting? Yeah, that thought itself fucking sucks, she doesn't recommend. She shifts her body weight closer as an excuse to put her feet up on the table in front of the couch, resembling Kara and Lena's living room but Alex and Maggie's apartment have been like this, forever.

Alex comes out of the bathroom, eyes on the baskets in the "book case", there's barely any books on it but to hold on extra stuff, her fingers are grasping a fresh and unused notebook, a black ink pen while sitting on the single love seat to Ruby's right side. Jeremiah crawls over and coos up at Alex and she hoists him up on her lap, kissing his cheek and nuzzling him but to also look over his head at Ruby's trying to avoiding eyes;

"How is everything at home? Your mom, Lucy, food? Thoughts?"

Ruby wavers at the word of food and Alex's flicks to Maggie's whose are worrying even further while clicking the sound down further to hear her response. If they don't have food at the house, god knows how much Ruby used her own money to go out by herself to buy Quinn food.... "Ruby, when did your Mom cook you food last time? Or Lucy, even?"

Ruby bounces her legs to hear Quinn giggle, he's always liked that movement and she doesn't really know why but anything to hear that giggle to just block everything else out. She squints her eyes to think in the last few days when her Mom went to the grocery store, when she cooked dinner and she actually doesn't even know. She opens her twice accidentally, she tries to scoff it off as an excuse but Maggie sees right through it, "You hesitated."

"No I didn't!" Ruby says, a little too loudly for "suave" and she sinks deeper as Quinn holds her tighter, feeling her anxiety of the quick rumble in her chest and how her fingers clamped around him, trying to get a grip on herself even.

Maggie raises a hand to brush away Ruby's hand to which she flinches, as a fast reflex and hard to Alex's shock as she widens her eyes, placing Jeremiah on the chair to kiss his head and slapping her phone up to call Lena out in the hallway. Maggie sighs, gazing at Ruby, a flinch like that only can indicate if she's been hit before by a blackout drunk Mom with an also girlfriend, she doesn't know why Sam started to pick up huge alcohol tendencies sure they all drank beers or expensive wine together but never to....to.....cover something up.

Kara did, once, and she immediately became sober as other alien and meta human therapy sessions and groups. She strokes Ruby's cheek as well twirling a finger in her auburn hair to content her and she feels Ruby shake and then tense, repeating it a couple times before she hiccups once and she gets up, placing both baby boys in the play pen.

Ruby collapses into her, small but mighty fists clenching onto her, raw and exposed of two people knowing her secret. It's not really a secret; her Mom was pretty drunk and didn't understand what she was even doing and she convinced herself that it didn't happen, that her Mom loves her, that Lucy shouldn't remember either or if it'd be downright sick for Sam to convince Lucy not to do anything about it.

She sobs, thinking that nobody would notice, wouldn't love her the same, wouldn't protect her from the living room being thrashed and her room, her Mom on the rides of drunkiness and on a mission to find anything to get her own daughter in trouble. She sobs, running away at night at 10 p.m to 1 a.m, escaping that to see her love Natalie, trying to get Quinn more milk and frozen baby food so he wouldn't starve, she has ribs sticking out of her of food loss so she didn't have to buy any more with her own money and cuts on her wrists of feeling not too good enough.

Pain turns into anger like many people's own pain management does, hitting and trying to shove Maggie away to not let her see her like this, nobody has ever, but Maggie holds her shoulders and starts kissing the top of her head as a comfort, it's not her own Mom's but it's better than anything.

The comfort is a head kiss, is an arm-rubbing and a Spanish lullaby that lulls Jeremiah to sleep, her voice is a little _rough_ on the high pitched notes but it'll have to do really, and she looks down to see Ruby clutching her shirt and her sweater sleeves are torn up after the thrashing and sobbing, showing little cuts up and down her right forearm.

_God, it looks terrible._

She lifts the sleeve up further to see it more and she winces to close her own eyes, swallowing hard and leaving the arm to be and she tended her kneecaps to buckle to get up, holding Ruby a little uneasy but she makes it to their huge bed to tuck her in, kissing her forehead and putting the comfy and soft downright comforter up to her two shoulders and chin. She just stands feet away, looking at Ruby sleep peaceful with dried tears on her cheeks and dried blood on her arms of shame and pure sadness, it's honestly heartbreaking, she wishes just to hold her tight and cook her tacos and to never leave.

That's a lifetime though, soon they'll have to talk about her about the missing Kryptonite blade and the self harm, about the food at her house and what the story behind the flinch was. Alex comes back in, tucking her phone down on the dresser next to the door on the left, she takes a breath to not flip it out of anger and agony, seeing Maggie go around the kitchen fridge, cupboards and extra accessories to make tacos and Alex doesn't even have to ask about it.

Their responsibility is to let Ruby feel safe, calm and comfortable with this upbringing conversation about everything, it's necessary by now and Kara didn't say much just about how Ruby only drank coffee for breakfast and seeing little cuts on Ruby's wrist after her sleeve shifted. She forces herself to move, picking up little Quinn though he whines that he's leaving the play pen and she coos, playing with him and changing his diaper on the changing station (the couch :p), placing him back down and doing the same with little Jeremiah.

"Are you okay? Mags?" She says almost to the walls but she sees Maggie nod slowly and wipe her face as Alex comes to her with an opened arms and an open heart, this resembles much to how Maggie's coming out story to which both their hearts ache at that, wishing Ruby had a better chance. Maggie breathes into Alex's chest, smelling fresh roses and honey as it helps her muffled sobs to be long sighs and her rocket planted heartbeat to soft beats instead, she leans back as Alex holds her face, swaying in slow traces of switching to her left and right foot, rocking them. "Sorry...sorry....I-I, I, u-um..."

Alex knows this slow dance, whenever Maggie is angry, sad or annoyed, she either snaps at everyone and acts like an asshole or cries like a newborn and is clingy for the rest of the evening and she's grateful that it turned to be the second one, all couples fight and it's natural but she can't fight on Christmas, she's just so tired and drained of pretending everyone and everything is okay.

Maggie stumbles and blushes, she's still a little hard about loosing up with Alex still and she is also, but it's easier everyday and with her height advantage she kisses Maggie's top head and whispers, "Don't be ashamed. Or guilty. Not in this household, Sawyer."

"It's Danvers-Sawyer to you, or did you forget?" She hears Maggie say though it's muffled and she almost jerks back but she tilts her chin up instead with a finger, smiling softly and her eyes crinkling in happiness as Maggie resolves about marriage and rings again, she hasn't had much thought about it and she doesn't regret about not proposing to Maggie so soon or about the supposed wedding, it's all too perfect. It's so perfect and neither can shy away from being "U-Haul lesbians", there's no shame or shyness, it's just perfect.

Maggie breathes in her chest and steps back, kissing Alex once before turning the stove on before cutting up vegetables and to cook the meat. Jeremiah whines loud and long and Maggie chuckles, he hates when they kiss or hold hands around him, its such an Alex protective trait of hers and she blushes whenever Maggie tells someone, she told Lois first who teased her merciful at the DEO for awhile then it was her work partner, Ramirez, making light jokes in Spanish to Maggie who just hit her lip to muffle giggles but they slipped out anyway.

"Aww, cutie. Aww." She says while picking him up to Alex whose cutting up the vegetables for the tacos fixings. She clicks the knife down, kissing Jeremiah's random face spots and he giggles louder each time as Alex stops but giggling also to resume the cooking.

She doesn't know what time it is or when she got in a huge bed in her Aunt's apartment but instead she feels like a fifty weight dumbbell is off of her mind and body from sharing her secrets to someone because really, Nat can only keep so many secrets at once. Both of Her nostrils are filled with a delicious and deep smell as it reminds her of home, well.....it hasn't been free at at home aged like to admit, but this smell comforts her almost immediately as she sits up on her elbows, looking around. Her eyes see Maggie play with Quinn in the play pen, stacking several wooden playing blocks and little lego pieces around the both of them as Quinn squeals delightfully as Maggie makes it topple over every time.

She smiles softly, seeing Quinn relax and be comforted by other people than herself because she was also in need of a break but she knows that he'll always have a special spot for her, vice versa also.

Alex appears in her cloud of vision and she startles easy, jumping back as her elbows go up but Alex puts a hand up to soothe her and she comes around the bed edge to lay down on Ruby's left side. Her body lays down beside Ruby's as a question and Ruby beams while snuggling into her strong and warm arms as the breaths calm her once again. She looks up as Alex meets her eyes, "It's okay, Ruby. No shame. No guilt. Not in this household. You understand?"

She nods, and Alex nods back to peck her head with kisses snuggles as Maggie comes to the bed but Ruby doesn't notice her presence and threads and pokes her fingers at Ruby's toes that are poking out of the comforter and blankets and Ruby laughs, curling her feet away to her chest and squirming away. Maggie laughs, crawling up the bed to sit behind her back and Alex wanders her hand down to her knee and squeezes and Ruby squirms, "No! No, Auntie!"

Alex relented and snuggles further in as Maggie kisses her head too and sets on her left elbow to talk to Ruby, "Okay, so here's what we're going to do. We can eat our tacos and food first or we can talk about the conversation about earlier. It's your choice but we will be doing both before we go for dinner." Ruby nods, she was picturing this after she woke up so she's not particularly scared or anything but she is shifting her hand up to touch the cuts but Alex catches her wrist swiftly, kissing it instead and shaking her head, "It's already infected, no need for picking at it, bug. It's okay."

"But it stings, Auntie. Like a bee sting." Ruby says while Alex makes a face and gets up, reaching in her beside bed cupboard for the huge first aid bag to treat her wounds if Ruby is whimpering about the pain now ten she's wondering how it could have been much before. She packs out gauzes, a needle, an IV drip, butterfly bandages, a small dose of stinging rubbing alcohol, cleaning wipes and healing cream all on the bed as Maggie pulls the covers back to leave it safe and clean. Ruby's eyes widen at the needle and IV drip, she really tried to stay quiet and strong but she whimpers, shaking slightly as Maggie holds her in her lap as Ruby leans in her chest backward and holding onto Maggie's bent knees. "It's okay, Alex is really fast and good at this stuff. It'll be over in a few seconds, it's okay."

Maggie soothes as she feels Ruby tense and try to breathe in concrete-hard chest as she tries to calm herself and Alex gets all the stuff ready as she gets comfortable. Alex breathes deep and puts the syringe down, tugging on Ruby's sweater ends, "Sweater off, bug. I don't want your nice sweater to be ruined, okay? Is it okay if we do that?" Alex still needs full consent, she still is a patient and this is her body and wounds to be healed but Ruby nods while swallowing at the fear of them seeing how bad it is and slightly of how big the needle really is.

She takes a breath, taking her arms out of the two holes and pulling it over her head from the neck, shaking as a leaf and pulling her left arm to Alex first, she knows that one is way much worse than the right arm. Alex tries not to gasp or even scream at the cuts on her arms, there's not a lot but that doesn't make it better, the wounds are deep and long with about five on each fore arm as Ruby squirms under graze but Alex squeezes her leg as a it's okay, you're okay, we love you, and she puts the syringe in her arm skin on her left bicep. "OUC-....ooooh...fuck.....fuck...."

She hears Ruby mutter as Maggie holds her hand to not punch Alex in reflex of the pain and she squeezes the same leg as she puts the rubbing alcohol on a gauze to clean them and a bandage to go over so hopefully that it'll look much better after.

"Ruby?" Maggie says. "Yeah?"

To which Ruby replies in almost tears and gritted teeth,

"What's your girlfriend's name again? Tell me about her."

"They....They're my partner. Their name is Nat, and they like having ice cold coffee in the fricking winter is what I find weird but-....MHPHMM...." The words die down in her throat as Alex smoothed the cuts down with the rubbing alcohol and Maggie holds onto Ruby's wrists so she can't fight it off or twitch as she gasps for air after the painful stings and she tenses to jump away but Maggie just holds her as Alex shushes and places the bandages on carefully and nicely.

"You were saying?" Ruby shakes her head and gets her phone from the sweater pocket, dialing Nat and they pick up on the second ring, their clear but almost deep voice coming through as Ruby holds the phone,

"Nat, Nat, okay, so you know how I was going to clean the cuts all by myself?"

"No! I told you no! I could come pick you up to go to the hospital because I told you-" Maggie fails to look away but snorts, it reminds her of Alex really when she's hurt.

Ruby laughs but also choking for air to calm herself and she says, "No, hun, I'm okay. You remember Aunt Maggie and Aunt Alex right? My Aunt Alex is a doctor...MPHFM....she-....she's doing it. God....Nat, frick it h-....huRTS." Ruby chokes out as she feels herself to sweat as Alex wipes it on the cuts swiftly and they all hear a giggle cut out in the speaker phone.

"I told you so. I told you that the wine would hurt more on the wounds than the healing cream! But, nooOOOO you don't LISTEN!" Ruby smiles nonetheless that how Nat is so caring and loving to her and vice versa.

"I know, I know. How are you? I mean-...We talked at like nine and it's only two thirty right now, but I was just-" Ruby feels her ears turn pinker, Nat can literally make her blush in seconds if they really wanted to.

Nat laughs, gruffily as Alex snickers at their exchange while putting cream on the wounds and Maggie nudges Ruby's shoulders playfully as Ruby does it back, knocking her off, "It's okay, Rube. Yeah, I'm good, I'm making gingerbread men cookies. Want one?"

Ruby huffs long and louder than necessary but her smile couldn't be anymore wider from it, "Nat, I'm ALLERGIC. You KNOW that! Dude, you're an asshole."

"I know. It's still pretty funny. I'll see you later?" Nat calls out and it sounds like a goodbye and Maggie can't even fall out to not tease Ruby about any of this.

"You'll come back to me?" Ruby says, looking down at the phone and her finger hovers in the end call button as Nat responds,

"In this lifetime." The call is ended and Ruby sighs, sinking into Maggie's embrace as Maggie let's her laughing and twirling her finger on a stray hair strand, teasingly, "What was that saying?"

Ruby turns tense, "It's an old saying, we both hadn't had a good....highschool experience and they....okay, so did you hear about the Highway Seven People collision? In July?"

"Yeah, actually, I was on the scene that day."

"I heard of it but I actually didn't know the story." The both women answer as Alex wonders why Maggie was working on human cases instead of aliens in the July month and it was probably to avoid Alex furthermore after their spilt. Ruby nods, fiddling with Alex's hands before answering as they hold hers comfortingly, "I...well.....Nat was in the car crash. Their Grandmother died that day on scene, and...and, they have trust issues really from it and tons of anxiety and we made up that saying to, to comfort each other. It's not a goodbye, because that's what makes us both anxious and sad, I guess? I don't know, teenager brains are weird and it's weird but, but, it makes them happy. And I'd do anything to let them BE happy. Wouldn't you do that?"

Alex nods, kissing her hands and Maggie's heart swells, Alex wouldn't not do anything for her and they both damn know it, "I would do that. Tell them our condolences of their family. Jeez, that must be rough, are they the same age of you?"

"Yeah, they're older by a couple months that's all. And I will." Ruby says while sitting up on the bed edge, Alex puts all the extra stuff in the cupboard again and the garbage while Maggie sets plates out from the cupboards on the counter. Jeremiah whines and Ruby coos, "Hey buddy. Hi, hi, hi." Picking him up and hoisting him up in the air as he squeaks and giggles, smiling at his big cousin. "We'll be there at six, so this is just like a snack. Bob apetit!" Maggie says while Ruby laughs and puts Jeremiah in his baby highchair as Alex copies her with placing Quinn in the other as Ruby sits also, trying to look enthusiastic about the food.

Really, she is so thankful that her Aunt Maggie cooks and cleans a lot, for Quinn, for her and really it's a girl trait but....she can't quite recall when she had real food last instead of leftover pizza and a cheese sandwich. Really. It looks and smells delicious, it reminds her of old memories but she takes a bite anyway of her taco, meat, cheese and lettuce and she almost barfs it up but swallows. "You don't have to eat it, kid. If you cant remember when you ate last then....well, maybe tacos aren't a good rebound you know? I can make something else?" Maggie says softly as she sees Ruby's practically green face and she perks up, whimpering,

"Hot chocolate?" Alex laughs, swallowing a sip of her beer in the cup (kids around for christ sake!) and getting up to turn the pot on with boiling water and going on her tip toes to reach the hot chocolate packets on the top shelf then slapping them on the corner.

"You know, what will you eat later on? At the dinner?" _Bzzr. Bzzr._ Ruby gets sidetracked while her mouth is open to respond but it's in a smile of seeing a text from Nat, talking about what they could do later on when they meet and fingers are snapped in front of her face as she jumps back, her phone going flying on the table as she stammers and ahems,

"Uh-uh, what? What was the q-question, sorry?" Alex laughs and comes behind Maggie, holding her in a headlock and kissing her neck nape as Maggie just rolls her eyes but smiles wide,

"Ahh....to be in love and denial again...." She gets a swat in return but a giggle, "Alex, you were still dating guys back then. Early college days Alex would be hooking up with band dudes in a smelly and tiny alleyway."

"Ewww! Gross! That's gross!.....Is it true?" Ruby asks her aunt as Alex splutters, teasing and tickling Maggie's neck with fingers as she giggles in return.

"No! Gosh no. Not the creepy alley part, that's all." Alex says while winking and walking to put the now steaming water in a cup and ripping open the plastic package, and Ruby shudders visibly but Maggie turns serious, "Are you using consent? Is it consensual? Is it mutual? Is-"

_Bzzr. Bzzr._

Ruby ignores her Aunt while picking up her buzzing phone and seeing an inside joke text while giggling and her face goes redder as they watch her from the table and kitchen counter but she replies anyway, placing the phone in front of her and on the table but Maggie snatches it the second it does and she jumps. "Ah, ah, ah. No jumping or no grabbing, your Aunt Maggie is sooooo sore...ooh.....those bombs really got me, ouch! Ooooh, ouch! Now. Answer my question or this can stay with me."

Maggie says exaggerating and whimpering but Jeremiah giggles at it also but Ruby reaches for it to be tutted and waved off again. "Okay, okay! Yes! It's consensual, it is, it is. Can I have it back?" Ruby says and whimpers the last two words has her phone buzzes and Maggie "ooh's", reading the text as Nat texts if Quinn is doing better since yesterday when Ruby called her walking to the DEO, the whole seven blocks.

Maggie hands it back but Ruby sighs, she really wishes she could see Nat now, she wants to and Nat and their family doesn't really do Christmas since they were meeting later on. Maggie thinks about the time she wasted and left being with Alex about fighting, breakups and problems but they shouldn't mean that Ruby should waste hers and their....relationship?

Really, it seems unfair and when you first get in a relationship and you like them, time and space is the worst thing so she perks up as Alex hands Ruby the hot chocolate mug as a snuggle in return as she sips it and smiling at it. "What Nat like to come to the dinner? If sh-they, don't have any other plans? From just a giggle from you, seeing their name on the phone, they seem very special. We won't tease. A lot, at least."

Ruby pffts but bites her lip, that sounds awesome and fun to hang with Nat and Alex puts her empty plate in the sink and leaning her bakc on the counter edge to go behind Ruby and starts rubbing her shoulders and neck out of tension of anxiety, her Mom will be there, probably already or tending to be drunk with her Aunt Lena and she doesn't want to be there when she blows with fume and anger. "What you thinking little birdie?"

Alex asks but Ruby lowly mutters something and Alex flips her hair so it's not over her ear, and Ruby speaks up, "But...but, Mom....she'll be mad, or, or she'll take Quinn away or, or what if sh-" Alex shh's loud and hugs her hands over the shoulders as Maggie gets the notebook and paper out to place it in front of Ruby beside her phone.

She steps back, taking a wet wipe to clean off the baby boy's faces though they whine and squirm at the wetness and shaking their heads away but Maggie gets all the crumbs and messes on their faces, letting them out of the chairs.

Alex sits down, putting the current date on the paper and writes down, "Any concerns, mental or physical wounds, self harm wounds or anything that could help us to help you?" and Ruby writes the concerns down in the lists, Alex holding her hand or kissing her temple as an affection action to help her ease a bit but they don't want to force her to go overboard and Maggie nods, tucking it into her pocket to show Lena if Ruby chooses to stay there. Ruby asks for to watch NCIS and Criminal Minds though Maggie hates how unrealistic it is and cuddles with all two boys and the two women though Alex swears she's not a huge cupcake and a DEO Agent to the core. Neither Maggie or Ruby believes her, but whatever makes Ruby happy by the end of today, a hard and sore day like this one, both would do anything.

The bags are lined up at the door, including Ruby's overnight one and the huge baby bag one for both babies as Maggie huffs again, switching Jeremiah from her left to her right hip and yelling again, "Alex! Let's go, you said you wanted to be there early!" Ruby tries not to laugh to biting her lip and going on her phone, playing a round of Candy Crush in silence and she even starts to raise her voice until Alex comes from the bathroom, wearing black ripped jeans and a grey shirt with a brown belt as a brown button up coat is over it with her hair slicked back with gel. She gets a whistle in return and an ass grab from Maggie as she giggles, pulling her winger boots on. 

  
They go in the elevator and down the stories all the way to the garage doors where Alex's SUV is parked, clicking the two children in the booster seats as Ruby sits in between them, listening to their babbling and kissing their heads but really Alex can feel her leg bouncing with anxiety and uneasiness from when she's driving. The light goes red and she looks in the rear view mirror as Ruby is meeting her eyes and gulping in a dry, quiet mouth but in a screaming mind, "Ruby, it'll be okay. I'm here and Maggie's here to protect you, and Aunt Lena already talked with me about your Mom, okay? It's okay." 

Ruby nods, but asks anyway about her fears, "But, but what if she does something? What if she is embarrassed? What if she kicks me out, what if, what if she-" 

She runs out of breath as Maggie flails her left hand around her knee and she takes it, holding it and breathing in and out to calm her nerves, and Maggie moves the mirror to her own eyes, "This is real. You're real. And you deserve a long, happy life, okay? Trust me, kid. It's okay. I'll beat her ass." 

Alex remembers that little speech that Maggie gave her all those years and she kisses Maggie temple quickly before stepping on the gas, they're practically there at Lena and Kara's house and a taxi is outside as a tall, medium built person comes out on the other side, slipping money to the man's waiting hand and he turns, going out of the huge driveway. Ruby squeals, squeezing Maggie's hand hard before kissing the boy's heads and opening the car door, her love is here. They're here. 

  
Ruby smiles as her slight dimples pop and she calls out, "Nat! Nat!"   
  


Nat turns, their beanie swaying slightly but it's probably bobby pinned to their hair so it wouldn't come off so easily with the shorter hair. Nat is a slim build with short blonde hair with a dark green beanie, a light blue denim jacket with a camel brown flannel underneath with grey ripped jeans and heel boots. It's really a side of feminine and masculine and Ruby loves it, she also loved when Nat started to dress how they wanted to and to stop pretending and she did also. Nat smiles, the house lights shine behind them as their teeth and one dimple shines and Ruby tries to recall to breathe again, running the short distance and jumping into Nat's arms. 

Nat's right arm catches her on her lower back and the left goes to hold the side of her face softly, kissing her gentle but also strong to say I've missed you though it's only been six days kiss and Ruby's lil turns to a smile, jumping down and hugging them to feel their back crack. Nat wiggles and leans to look back at her down, (really, Ruby is like three inches shorter) and groans, "Ouch! You know you're stronger than me!" 

Ruby smirks, winking and she hears footsteps behind her as she turns around, slipping an arm over their waist to pull them closer. "Nat, these are my aunts, that's Aunt Maggie and that's Aunt Alex, they took care of me today." She adds and Nat returns a smooth handshake and smiling at them both as Maggie already likes them, a nice handshake is all is needed for a person to say about. 

"Hey, I'm Nat. Um...I, I care for Ruby a lot and....thank you, for taking care of Ruby. I assume to say that you know how rough the weeks have been for her, so, thank you." Nat says and Alex smiles and softens, gosh her niece really is in true love. 

They return soft smiles and thank you's and kisses as Nat meets Quinn for the first time besides Facetime and they walk into the main glass doors as they first see Winn and Eliza in the kitchen with pots and cutting boards on the stove and kitchen islands and counters. Eliza is humming an old Christmas tune as Winn hums among also, cutting the vegetables and others as they spot them, exchanging hugs and kisses but Ruby steps back to the door and Nat almost falls in return from the step and the melting snow underneath her boots.   
  


"It's just....my family, my family is big and loud and a hugging kind....are you sure that you're ready for this? I know your own family is like that also totally, but it's Christmas and, well-" Ruby rambles and silences by a kiss as Nat holds her head in her hands, nodding.

"Oh yeah, you aren't getting rid of me that easily, baby. You're an extremely sweet person and I'd be a privilege to meet the family that raised you spawn. Truly." 

Ruby nods getting a kiss cheek in return as a it's okay, it's okay, as they unknot and slip of their own boots, slipping several fingers together but not quitely holding hands as a surprise to the huge living room to see Lena, Kara and James on the huge couches as the children are all in the play pen, babbling and giggling. Ruby steps back in and Lena turns her attention to her from the Christmas movie and beams, "Hey kid, was figuring you were going to show up! Want some wine?" 

Ruby smiles, nodding, she always gets a glass or two of rich wine from her aunt on holidays but never hard alcohol to mess her brain up completely. Ruby holds her hand over Nat's belt loop waist and taking a deep breath, "This is Nat. We're, I...They're my partner. And I was wondering if it wasn't a hassle if they came for dinner." 

Lena chuckles but steps forward, shaking Nat's hand sweetly, "Ah, isn't it adorable when she rambles? Never gets old." 

Nat laughs, agreeing, pulling her hand back and leaning into Ruby as she blushes in return but really, it's no lie. Ruby turns to see if Kara or James wants to say hi but both are sleeping, head on a shoulder and a head on a head. It's cute and Lena nods, gesturing for them to sit and Ruby does right beside the arm rest, but Nat pauses to take their flannel off as their shirt rides up for a few seconds as Ruby sees a glimpse of their four pack, choking down saliva. Nat smirks, putting an arm over her head and sending into a relaxing mode to figure out what Christmas movie is playing. "They've been sleeping like that for an hour. It really is cute." 

Lena snickers at how flustered and nervous Ruby is, her brain is scattering with so much sentences and paragraphs as her heartbeat is through the roof but it's not too high to be painful or in medical care, when she was first captured, Alex was concerned that the hospital monitor would be broken by the morning after Kara was around her or anything, it didn't break (barely.) She gets up to change one of the twin's diaper and they run around to avoid her but she grabs Andy's hand as he shrieks and squirms. His back is placed onto the changing station as he turns his head to Ruby and Nat as they coo at him and he's all changed up before she has to wake Kara and James up before everyone gets here.

"Baby. James. Karaaaaa....Jimmy. Jimmy, wake up. Good morning....." She says while giggling as they grunt and shift around as a sign they wake up but the second she tries to relax and sit down, Kara jumps in her arms and she yelps but holds her nonetheless. It really wasn't pain or discomfortness, it really is just her nerves and cold blood pressure, she's anxious about if Sam acts alright or if everyone is okay or if one of Lillian's goons come after them again or...or....

Her lips are silenced and trapped into a kiss of tasting cinnamon and nutmeg after Kara had some as passed out into a nap, her stomach flutters in excitement and scrambles to hold the back of her neck and the lips are turned into a smile that she returns easily, leaning on her chest again. "You think too much. It's okay."

She nods and kisses her head, walking out to the kitchen to grab some wine before everyone gets here and plus all they do is hang out and chat before dinner starts, pouring red wine in a glass as Eliza raises an eyebrow but she does it right back. "It's not alien alcohol, I promise. I just like the taste still."

"Okay then. Not too much, I don't want you to be full before dessert is placed onto the table you hear?" Eliza says while turning back to the cooking food and she chuckles, Liza has been so, so helpful and caring since she walked into the DEO after the park incident, walking back to the living room with an extra cup and pouring half, into Ruby's waiting hands.

Ruby takes a sip, letting the liquid swish into her tongue tastebuds and mouth walls before swallowing letting it soothe and smoothly calm her. She turns to Nat with a raised eyebrow, "Want some? I don't usually finish a cup, I just have a sip."

"....Sure? We've done-.....yeah, I'll have a sip." Nat takes it carefully and skillfully, taking a few gulps before choking and coughing a couple times as everyone laughs but Ruby rubs her back and kissing her cheek lightly as a reassuring and a teasing that it can be gross to some people, it took her a couple to even get the vodka taste out of her mouth. "That...was....disgusting. Gross, you are not kissing me."

"Wait, you two are together?" James voice perks up as his finger goes between the two who are completely cuddled into one spot on the couch as Nat's legs are on Ruby's and smooshed but in a good way and Ruby nods, nudging Nat's shoulder with her own and it's repeated back but she wants to grave her brains in at her Uncle's next words.

"I thought Sam didn't let you to date yet? Is she even coming tonight?" He edged and he can feel Nat tense beside her but she hopes she doesn't go into full protection mode, it's so sweet and caring but this is her Uncle and she doesn't want to see a fist fight. Nat opens her mouth but she's quicker by a second,

"Ah yes, do you always get what you want, Uncle James? Or does life have a different block for you? And I could care less." She bites and Kara laughs, wheezing into her hand as Lena snorts, sipping her wine but James looks rather embarrassed and shamed as he sits back, quiet and watching the movie playing on the T.V.

Nat cuddles into her, she kisses their forehead as taking their beanie off and raking her fingers through it and they whine and giggle at the same time in one, "That was my hairstyle! Come here!"

Nat doesn't go for hair that's in a messy bun but to travel her hands up her ribs, tickling her as she giggles and arches away but she doesn't give in easy and she pokes her finger into Ruby's bellybutton where she squeals fully, jumping. They laugh at their expression, opening her hands out and open, smiling at her innocent, "Okay, okay, no jokes. I just wanna cuddle again."

Maggie sighs long, turning her head to Alex whose right beside her and cups her cheek, "We're not like that, right? Not that bad? Are we officially queer moms?"

"No. You two are much worse, that's all. They're cute though." Eliza says while chuckling and pointing to the cuddling pair when Ruby hides her face in Nat's neck and groans.

"Grandma! You said you wouldn't embarrass me! Please?!" She says while muffled but it goes into giggles as Nat wiggles their fingers into her ribs and belly to calm her again but Eliza laughs, picking up the whining little Jeremiah at her feet and he buries into her, "It's too cute, that's all."

Soon the hour goes by with laughter and random topic conversations, starts as well as the funny carol singing by random people including J'onn singing a Christmas song to which Eliza laughs so hard she has tears and J'onn chuckles too, sitting down again. Clarke, Lena, Kara and Ruby have arm wrestles to which all four almost break the glass table in front of the couches and it's all laughs until Eliza scolds and all sheepishly smile and it gets a laugh out of everyone . As the hour rolls over to the point of seven o' clock and the doorbell rings, Alex tenses and almost breaks the wine glass with her rock hard fingers and Maggie takes it from her, kissing it and whispering in her ear to calm.

Ruby's hands shake with fear, trembling as Quinn whines to be picked up and she lays him into her lap, to which he buries into Nat's chest instead, cooing and Nat smiles softly, rubbing his back. Her leg bounces on its own record with anxiety and fresh wave nerves since she knows her own Mom wouldn't be late to a party or a meeting, anyway.

Kara gets up to invite them in since nobody else will and even James's jokes die in the air and she slips out of the room, Nat kisses her temple softly at the same time as Lena places a warm, assuring hand on her knee, her own heart is going fast to Ruby's and it's starting to make Andy fidget in the play pen as he is with his action figure dolls with Ellie and Jamie. Ruby exhales, kissing Quinn's top of his head as he settles, sucking his left thumb softly while his eyes track the bright, colourful colours and the actions on the T.V, fascinating him. Kara comes back in with a glass of white wine, it's rather full but everyone knows thst she'll share with Lena anyway, Sam and Lucy trailing in behind her swiftly though Lucy's face looks flushed from alcohol....or other rather europhia. Ew.

Nat trails a hand over Ruby's shaking in fear shoulders and Quinn fully hides his face into Nat's neck, whimpering but Nat just bounces slightly, rubbing his back again and Ruby feels Nat's binder underneath where she is planted and it comforts her, knowing how Nat has this confidence and sway in front of others since they gained after coming out, it's honestly inspiring. The steady heartbeat underneath is grounding all three to earth to not show anxiousness and of meeting their girlfriend's mom in circumstances, they swear that they hope Samantha Arias is as cool as she looks but they hope nothing will go bad tonight. God, they hope they aren't sweating.

"Hey y'all! Merry Christmas, or Hanukah, or whater! Heh, heh." Lucy pipes up as she giggles, probably already tipsy and Lois smiles and getting up to kiss her head a couple times as the same to Sam. Sam and Lucy take a seat in the love chair while taking off their white and grey scarfs off of them and the matching black button up jackets are placed in Lena's hand so she can hang them up, using a little super speed and everyone hopes that Nat didn't see that not knowing if Ruby told them but none could care, Sam's eyes are narrowly and nearly controlled to see Ruby with this....individual.

All hugs and kisses are exchanged with the two woke me with everyone as James hugs the two women extra long, laughing and rocking back on toes to heels. Except Nat, Ruby and Quinn who are all snuggled into the corner, Ruby's nails are digging into her own hands to show angry red lines as Lena uses her super speed to look since Kara can't, it's too risky and she nods to Alex about it. It's calming her though, to be calm and to not scare Quinn in her and Nat's lap, to not have a breakdown in front of Nat all the times before because it's humiliating, (Nat insisted and showed that it wasn't, that it's called being human and Ruby agreed for like seven hours.) Sam sits as Lucy plants in her lap, taking the wine glass and following a few sips.

Alex grits her jaws and making a hissing noise as a warning to Lena, Ruby told them specifically that alcohol can cause Sam to freak out, regular or alien alcohol anyway, and Maggie shakes her head no, kissing her hand. This is and will be Ruby's story to tell and show, she'll do it proud and loud, it can be life draining to be hidden for so long and to Ruby and Nat.....it seems like a lifetime since Nat asked "her to go steady with me" in April, full eight months later .

Sam sips her glass again, trying to find the own words into seeing this individual kiss her own daughters head and to get a giggle and full smile in return, god it isn't fair, she didn't get a warning or a heads up and she has to act like this rich, perfect mother and she says fuck it, "Ruby.....can we talk....somewhere more private?"

"You can say whatever you'd like, here. This is our family, and family couldn't judge, am I right?" Ruby says without missing one beat and Winn shakes his head and clicking his own tongue, "If your trying to learn that now, this isn't the Fast and Furious Family, calm down Casanova."

That gets a laugh out of everyone even as Nat chuckles and smiles, Sam tries to but it's a little too crisp and fake, as James and Eliza get up to start to place the appetizers and food out on the table to start dinner and she waits for a moment before she starts asking questions, settling it in, "So whose your friend here? Is it a surprise visit or just permanently?" She practically purrs the last word while a sharp elbow nudge to her ribs from Lucy beside her and narrowing her own eyes, they did talk about being nice and respectful but she can't. She can barely breathe without having some liquid courage and she didn't get a heads up. At. All. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, just chill OUT.

Alex growls low and deep though everyone hears it and seeing Alex throwing practical wars in her deep brown eyes to Sam and J'onn curses, he did teach Alex to react and to not react but wishing he never did. She is sitting on the edge of her seat to maybe jump or maybe it's just her nerves on fire to see a mother hate her own daughter right now to the edges of earth, "Watch it." Eliza sighs and takes her hands through Alex's hair on her buzzed side and kissing it before she gets up to follow James.

"Always the good cop aren't you? No punching before I get back and that's a order Assisting Director Danvers."

Maggie laughs at that, knowing how Alex can be so stubborn and protective, she is and she is always knows that Alex will be the first punch and the last kick of the scramble just like J'onn, how she was raised and trained. Ever since she had her first fight in the fourth grade when an older boy commented on her clothes of how she looked weird, she knocked him out with a punch between the eyes to Jeremiah Sr. laughed hard when the principle called them that day and Eliza giggled but just WONDERED where she got her stubbornness from.

Ruby avoids her eyes from her lap and to her Mom, not reconizing the woman who sits away from her who would usually drown her into kisses and snuggles, who would give her a dollar every time she herself swore, who would hold her for hours when she had nightmares due to slight super strength before herself fell asleep, who the woman loved her differently before she came out. God, she hates herself for coming out, maybe she's a burden, maybe she's too messed up for her Mom to hold her like when she was born, with true love and full safety.

A tear finally escapes and her shoulders slump, but don't tear her eyes away from her Mom's disgusted ones, and gasping out with trying to calm herself before Quinn starts crying also, "Why don't you love me? How am I so hard to love?"

"Am I do hard still when you told your own mother you were gay? Is this punishment? Or is it the ugly truth since you gave birth...."

Sam lurches on her feet to raise a hand, not thinking what she'll do and gets a quick deju vu behind her eyelids but that's crazy, she never hit her own daughter before.....Nat stands quicker and pushes Sam back to Lucy, toppling them both over including the chair, Sam goes over neck but jumps again with super speed when Alex instead shoves again, shoving until both women are both are annoyed and into a fury.

Lucy huffs, punching a left fist into the center of Alex's chest who grunts back and stumbled onto her ass and elbows into Lena's feet on the floor as Quinn really starts crying and the children are fully alerted, seeing Alex shove and yell her voice at Lucy to leave if she wants to do is fight and be an alcoholic and Lois starts yelling, to always protect and defend her baby sister. Alex gets distracted and Sam hisses into fury and raises a fist to Ruby's face as she screams, and flinches hard as it follows with a punch to the left jaw part and almost jumping into Kara's lap whose beside her a couple feet away while Quinn cries into her arms.

"Stop!! She is your _daughter_! Do you really want to do this and break her inside out?! You're gay too, Sam! Most of us are in the LGBTQ+ community and _WE_ will all raise her to be proud and not to be ashamed as you were all those years ago." Alex spits as Sam is face to her with fists shaking slightly to contain to not break Alex in half, punching a fist to her face as Alex exhales loudly of pain, until Lena grabs her in a hold by the waist and half dragging and half walking to the quiet and large study down the all from the living room.

Alex plops Lucy down after Alex just picked her up like a fireman and right beside the broken and quiet Sam sitting on her knees, trying to hold her own bruised knuckles in her hands. One closing the door after Maggie came in quickly in with a sleeping Jeremiah in her arms and one handing both women the paper that Ruby wrote that Alex and Maggie insisted to help her on. 

Sam takes it, scoffing out loud and letting her eyes travel down the sentences and lists of physical diagnoses.....treatment.....mental illness....mental health......court system......only having Captain Sawyer and Director Danvers on the court case, for Lucy Lane to not participate in the course or more. For Lena Danvers-Luthor to talk to the press and signing papers plus Kara Danvers-Luthor. Sam's shaking hands drop it as Lucy reads it over and puts a hand over her gaping mouth as Sam shudders and lurches for Alex with fists but Lena holds her back, trying to gain comfort. 

"NO. No, no, no! No! Y-you can't do this, she, she's my daughter! I'm, I, I'm drunk! I was, was drunk!" She says while trying to squirm out of Lena's hold.

Lucy sighs and drops the paper too to put her face in her hands and her own tears slip out of regret about not telling anyone about seeing her own lover to smack the shit out of her daughter at three a.m, five vodka shots down her throat in after the after-party, the two stumbling up the stairs to Sam's room, "We can't do anything, Sam. You know how this goes, you've seen my cases and you know all the results. I'm sorry." She says softly. 

"No! No, I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I....I,...." Sam's protest and pleas die down into the deadly air as her sobs take over her body and lips as Lena sighs while tensing about to hold her but she wouldn't regret to NOT be her bestfriend and family, ever. The dots connect through her head, the odds and chances go down lie to think about keeping Quinn and Ruby still, god she's an idiot. 

Both Maggie and Alex speaks after a long time, after both women cry until they can't, telling them everything about what happened, what was shown in the "physical diagnoses" list and others, "Ruby....Kara saw through her x-ray vision earlier today around 11 a.m, she saw self harm wounds and scars on Ruby's arms. She self harmed in several ways, "cutting", sedative sleeping pills and caffeine....to, to....we don't know why or how, but it's a very toxic way to help themselves. Me and Alex saw earlier today at our apartment, and she treated them professionally and correctly acurate." 

Sam shakes further after Lucy tries to soothe her, thinking about whenever Ruby always wore sweaters, long sleeve shirts or double shirts on to cover it....how it must have gotten so bloody sometimes. (Though she does her own laundry.....) "How deep?" 

"2/4 of an inch. It doesn't seem so deep but it won't heal fast as others and we're concerned that she has self harmed on other body areas or in the past. It ruptured a few big veins and it is red rimmed around the areas but we're thankful that it isn't....more life-threatening." Alex jumps in and tries to soothe fresh wounds and hope it doesn't sting further. 

Sam nods and exhaling that it wasn't so bad despite the situation and Lena breathes and waves her hands through Sam's hair back to see her facial expression in this. "Lucy...Sam....you know how this goes. It's either that the Judge chooses if Quinn and Ruby go into the foster care until someone adopts them, you have enough evidence and keep them or that they stay with one family member house. You know this, it's protocol and permanently legal, and it's necessary by now, we will be dealing and healing from this on january fourth. Maggie is the acting Captain and she will be the leader on this case, and Lane doesn't get a word to say or she will be arrested. Legally." 

Sam nods, barely feeling anything except trying to go back in time when she really hugged her daughter to comfort her....all those months ago....things went to shit when Lena was abducted, she drank at work to which none of her co-workers said or blamed her on, she was a CFO, she was powerful and rich to be gained access at some very private and wild parties. What she does feel is puppy love with Lucy after both of them not being with anyone for years, with feeling on top of the world to adopt another child, her loved Quinn to feel that she was....moving on.

She didn't.

She dropped Quinn into Ruby's arms one night and she's proud that she didn't even let go, once. Maybe she did, maybe her own daughter stressed the daylights out of herself to learn a Kryptonian one and a half year old's ways, crying at night with a Kryptonite blade and forcing sedatives down her throat to calm down even. 

Lucy kisses her head, almost feeling bitterly to both women, but she leans in anyway. They both know what they fucking did, legally, and they are in hell of a ride for sure.

Maggie leaves with Jeremiah squirming and whining slightly in her arms as Alex steps up also a few minutes after, pausing herself at the door handle before leaving, hanging her head, "She talks about you in her sleep, you know. Christmas memories....shopping....all of it really....I want to believe why she feels all that pain.....coming from her own superhero and Mom. I want to believe why YOU are gay and she doesn't get to BE, in your eyes. But who am I to say.....I'm just an old friend, who cares about you very much." She goes out while shutting the door and all women know that she'll be dropping her tears in the hallway, clenching her own fists in and out. 

Lena kisses both of their heads and stepping out to the hallway, tucking the paper into her hand for Maggie, for evidence that all of us this will be real and be dealt with. She steps further in, seeing Eliza and J'onn soothe the quietly crying Ruby into both of their chests as she clenches their clothes into her white-nuckled fists and they rock, coo and brush her hair back form her face but they don't sush. They don't shush, silence or radio silence her...this cant be silenced and either Grandparent would make it that way through hell. Nat is at the couches with Maggie and Alex with several types of paper and books around them as Nat talks and Alex writes down every word. Nia is holding Quinn who has seemed to calm down, she's bouncing slightly and he's sucking his own thumb to soothe him. 

Lois and Winn are ushering the children to the dining room in between the study and kitchen as James places them all in the baby highchairs and Winn is currently clipping baby bibs onto all, all known to be messy and a tad gross with food. All children are messy and crazy, specifically Kryptonian children. Lena wipes her face again to make sure no other tears had slipped out on the absent of looking at her family, and Kara comes behind her to kiss her shoulder and sighing, 

"We'll be okay right?" 

"I hope so." She breathes out and leans back into her lover, until she hears shrieking and she immediately turns to the sound to admit danger or assassins but all she sees is Nat, Ruby and Maggie play wrestle and collapse around one another as Nat regains strength and hoists her but Ruby laughs instead to not fight it as Ruby is currently on Nat's resting bicep, giggling and smiling wide at her as Nat free falls onto the couch again, disrupting into giggles. 

Maggie huffs, slapping Nat's leg and Ruby's and walking to the kitchen, "Come on you teenagers. My gravy can't wait." 

"I didn't know Aunt Alex's nickname was Gravy." To which Ruby responds when Kara "ooh's" and Alex growls playfully and holding Ruby in a fireman style, 

"Hey, you find it funny now? Hmm? I can't hear yooouuuuu!" Alex says while poking and tickling Ruby's sides and ribs as she receives laughing in return and Nat shakes their head, walking to the living room but turns to Kara and Lena instead. 

"Ms, Danvers, Ms. Luthor, You wouldn't mind if I stayed with Ruby tonight, will you? She wants to stay here tonight and asked if i could also?" Nat asks and Kara nods, smiling warmly, 

"You're welcome here anytime, Nat. Anytime. Call us Kara and Lena, we insist. All this Ms. Stuff shit is wayyy too formal." Nat laughs and nods, walking to the dining room as Ruby comes in with Alex, smiling and laughing still. 

Everyone takes a seat as Eliza holds up a wine glass as everyone follows suit except the children with their sippy cups filled with water, different kinds of juice or milk, saying softly but proud, 

"To family." 

"To family." Its repeated abs glasses are rises and clinked together, showering the night with laughter and jokes, soft smiles and ice packs to the brides torsos and faces to which Alex holds one to Lucy's face and both forgiven of each other, Ruby lets both women hold Quinn for awhile before taking him back, not a hug but a soft, slightly hesitant smile in return as the women leave in a cab. Maggie, Alex, Eliza and Nia spend the night over in the extra guest rooms as J'onn, James, Winn, Lois and Clarke hitch cabs and go in DEO SUV's back to their apartments and houses. 

Nat rolls over in boxers and a soft borrowed grey tank top from Ruby, wrapping a hand over Ruby's torso and she cuddles in, whispering into the dark night as Ruby is fast asleep after turkey, stuffing and half a cup of white wine, "Without you, I'd honestly be losing, babygirl." 

Sometimes you find the right people at the right time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nat looks like Carol Danvers (Captain Marvel) but with short hair. :). Plus I'm still crying about Sam and Ruby....


	24. Healing Wounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hi ! Can you do a past chapter about Maggie's bombing attack?? I loved it and maybe more? 🥺  
> 👉🏼👈🏼"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the family dealing and helping Maggie through the week that was her coma.

National City, DEO Main Base

December 13th, 2021 

Time on Eliza's watch, 4:18 a.m

-  
_look at me in the heart, and tell me you won't go_

_look at me in the eye to tell me that you don't find me attractive_

_look at me in the soul and promise me that our love is no other kind of love_  
_-_

Physiologicalists and doctors have had studied that the human brain has difficulties of remembering memories and family members or other people when they regain consciousness, including a regular sleeping schedule or an induced coma. That's about seventy-five percent of the whole population saying they're confused for about ten seconds. Ten seconds of an opening to the brain and brain cells to communicate back to each other, regaining back to completely normal....or not.

Alex knows that, she's studied it before college and in extra college classes for extra points; she knows it can happen in a blink of an eye for someone like her own wife to go through. The small but also ginormous mind gap into a coma induced patient, every ninety-five patients wake up from a coma, go to all kind of therapies and live a full, normal life.

The other five people, they have major amnesia, hearing problems, and as well as dementia is shown earlier in the patients life, getting dementia signs at about fourth years old and instead of eighty years old. Maggie.

Maggie. Her wife, her strong and the most kindest person she has ever met. Her wife saved their son who probably would have suffered majorly than Maggie, she did the math before putting him in the hall and getting braced for the impact and Alex knows how fast Maggie can connect the dots. Maggie might be like that, she wouldn't mind, she's her ride or die, but Maggie might not remember anything or anyone when she wakes up and Alex wants to scream.

She wants to scream at the doctors surrounding her and Maggie's safe bubble, in the hospital room at the DEO, there's about ten in them in here. She was granted access after Alex threatened Lucy and J'onn with fire blazing into her broken eyes, shortly after she sobbed into Kara's arms who was also holding tears at bay. She was granted access to stay in the room after they shipped her to the O.R the first time abd she's standing in the furthest corner with earbuds on, blasting Maggie's favourite band, the blink 182 album, "Enema Of The State". She is granted access to see them work and try to help her further before they take her in the O.R in the next twenty-four hours, hoping she'll live.

Hope and bravery isn't a source right now, it's all about waiting on the clock and praying.

Praying....yoga....meditation.....all things she's never tried before in her life; they are supposed to relax and ease the soul and body at good or bad times, which can work for almost everyone if they put the effort and skill into it. She'd do anything to help Maggie and to help herself so she doesn't scream at anyone since her own tongue feels so sharp right now.

Praying......

She's never done that before, truthfully. She's hoped and day dreamed for a better outcome out of a bad or stressful situation, but she's never prayed. Praying to god to help her wife who's hooked up to so many wires and tubes that it even scares her though she knows it's only a little and it looks like a lot to the loved one's patient. Prayed to god to help her wife breathe without a monitor for her and for her mind to be the other ninety-five people of the population to remember her, to remember their love story and their son.

Praying......

Someone clicks their fingers in front of her eyes as they dazed out, god knows for how long, she snaps her head up and the earbuds exit and almost dropping them with her shaky fingers click the pause button and hold the phone and earbuds in a hand while crossing arms in, "How is she?"

"She's progressing well and and how we all hoped and estimated, which is very well. Her medication is helping her muscles and cells rebound with strength instead of weakness. She may look a tad pale but it's the lack of vitamins that's all. We encourage love ones to talk to them, they can hear you and it'll help her mind progress further along." The doctor smiles softly at her and she does it back as he clasps her shoulder and walks away.

All the other doctors and Dr. Hamilton stop by the door, tapping her ear as a signal for Alex to put her earbuds back in, rolling her eyes but doing so, swallowing to try and see what her lips are saying but it's kind of hard over the metal guitars and the soothing but loud lyrics into her eardrums, she thinks about how little Jeremiah is with her Mom, Eliza, he was also kicking and screeching when Dr. Hamilton rushes Maggie to the O.R right away until J'onn held him as his sobs stopped. She hasn't seen him for twenty four hours, she can't, she just can't, he's so much like her. His skin is partially brown instead of pure white, his little brown curls at growing since he's just turning two years old. His laugh is more like a giggle to Maggie's and his little dimple is a harsh reminder of Maggie's she might not see it again the same.

The doctors move and she realizes that their leaving, she takes her buds out and puts them in her pocket but her phone onto the hospital table in the back where was standing before, pulling the chair up to Maggie's left side, clasping her hand.

"Hey baby. It's been a rough full day of you going back in and out of the O.R but they said that you're doing okay right now. Baby, you gotta come back to me. Okay? Me and little J miss you."

The heart monitor speeds up into seconds and she giggles, even unconscious she gets excited about her own wife and son. She doesn't speak again for awhile so Maggie's heart can calm before a doctor comes in here and freaks out, just rubbing her thumb back and fourth on the smooth skin of the left hand, limp and fragile.

"The doctor said that if we talk you, you could progress better, though it feels kinda weird without your sarcasm and jokes interrupting me. I think I'll bring J in here later, but I don't know if he'll like it, he still doesn't like hospitals. He's mad at me but everyone must be.....I haven't said a word to anyone since we got you here but I can't, you much-might, might leave and I can't process that. I can't." She says, tears dripping down onto their conjoined hands as her sobs overtake her speech, dropping her head to the bed, grasping for the sheets, clenching them into her fists.

Kara's heart breaks at the sight, she's never seen something so....pure and fresh. This, was a fresh stab to the heart to everyone including herself, her sister Maggie.....they hadn't gotten together very well before but she'd do almost anything for her. Forever. 

It's a fresh wound but it must feel like a slaughter to Alex, it felt like that when she had a red sniper for on her forehead when Lena was in that helicopter, unconscious and probably scared to death. Alex is feeling all of it, she saw the strong and brave woman on the bed, hooked up to wires and tubes in and out, and Alex was holding onto her hand like a lifeline, crying so hard that Kara could feel her heart _literally_ skipping real beats. 

She fought the urge to leave and let her have her time but J'onn and Eliza insisted to help her shower and eat something, which sounds small and easy but with Alex in this condition, it would be one of the hardest things to do. She felt a wetness on her cheek and she wiped it away, she couldn't even stop it if she tried. A knock on the door but Alex didn't move, she was aware still and her hand grabbed the gun but Kara supersped, holding the weak hand with the gun and placing it on safety and back in the holster, hugging Alex from behind. 

She doesn't even know how long they stayed like that until Alex leaned back and her head in Kara's embrace, face soaked with tears as her hairline was dropping with sweat and Kara can feel her heartbeat slow to regular beats, letting the panic attack slow on it's own and she speaks through a rough voice herself, "We're gonna go have a shower and James picked up some food. Come on," 

Except Alex didn't budge but she got out of the embrace and sat in the chair beside Maggie, kissing her knuckles hard then her pale forehead, and Alex sat down, shaking her head. 

"I'm not hungry." 

Kara sighs and gets up from the floor, wiping on her ass and knees of the dirt and other things off the floor, she knew Alex would be like this and she really doesn't want J'onn to sedate her, "I don't care. Come on, Al. I don't want you to pass out of exhaustion." They hadn't spoken for almost three days that they didn't see each other before Maggie got neon up, that she couldn't save her because of the Kryptonite and how she hates herself and she knows that Alex hates her even more. This wouldn't be easy and the bandages won't fix it anytime soon. 

"Get out. Just....go away. I don't need your stupid Hope speech right now." Alex barks and Kara flinches, her face going into slight fury but this isn't her sister, her sister hasn't spoken a word in a full day and she can't help the mean words and actions. 

Kara ignore her, unbuckling Alex's thigh holsters and kissing Maggie's hand and hoisting Alex's body over her left shoulder and holding her legs with an arm, and Alex squeals, "NO! Kara, don't! Seriously don't!"   
  


Kara ignores it and grabs a monitor of the room so Alex can watch Maggie from down the hall while eating and hoping she'll even eat for her, closing the door as J'onn chuckles and informs the DEO Agents to stand down and to not sedate Agent Danvers and Alex hoists her elbow into Kara's back and flipping J'onn off with her middle finger. 

"I fucking hate you. WHY?! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Alex screeches at J'onn as he doesn't flinch but Kara winces at the volume but keeps walking, ignoring the threats and punches and kicks that hit Kara's back and face as her glasses fly off the second that she steps into the room where everyone else is. Nope, nope, nope, nobody breaks her glasses.

Nobody flinches when Kara slams the door and locks it, pulling a wooden chair to the table and plopping Alex into it as she struggles to get out of her grasp and huffs when she limps into Kara's strong but firm embrace, looking at Kara from upside down, "Why are you like this? Why won't you just give up on me?" 

"Because I love you, Alex. Shut up and eat." Kara says while letting go and snatching her glasses to sitting next to Alex on another chair as she grounds herself to jump if Alex tries to leave. 

Alex rolls her eyes, hard, crossing her arms and not to touch the takeout containers that's just for her and Kara turns to look at her but she makes a sound in her throat and spitting on Kara, three feet away from her. "Alexandra!" Her mother roars as Kara ugh's but grabs a Kleenex to wipe it off, kicking Alex's chair to make her fall and she unholsters the gun on her side, pointing it at Kara. 

"You know what? _Go ahead._ We're all in pain, we're all _hurting_ about Maggie also! You're not _special and_ you're not a fucking child so grow up, take care of yourself and you have a monitor to look at Maggie while you're here. Grow up." Kara says as Lena passes over a crying Ellie, gasping into sobs and clutching onto Kara's blue sweater.   
  


Kara and Sam leave the room, holding two crying babies and Alex can see them bounce on their toes and shush them to sleep again, it really is only five in the morning and they all stayed awake to see how Maggie was before they went to sleep themselves. Alex sees Kara body wrack sob also, clutching to Ellie who holds onto her, falling sleep into the admis. 

Alex breaks, sitting on the floor criss crossed, clutching onto her knees as she screams, but Eliza can't take it, she gets up and grabs the gun from the fingers and place it on the table, sitting behind Alex so she can lean on her and Nia moves first, filling a cup of water and a wet washcloth that's warm as she kneels down, wetting it in Alex's forehead, neck and Eliza and Nia take off her clothes except her sports bra and boxer shorts, wetting everything warm down to soothe her. It usually soothes her, it's a dry bath of Alex's fear of water still, and Eliza does a clicking sound to get Lena's attention, who puts the now sleeping Alex on the couch with a blanket.

Lena moves to sit with Andy again but unconscious fingers hold onto hers and she smiles softly, sitting with Alex's head in her lap as Eliza places Jeremiah in the Alex's sleeping arms but she holds onto him anyway, warm and comforted again. "That wasn't so bad." Lena exhales as Eliza shakes her head and takes a sip of water also, "No, not really. Comparing to the others, not really. Kara must feel disgusted about the spit though." 

"You got that right." Kara says while walking back in with a contented but quiet Ellie in her arms, cooing at Nia who holds her and tickles her belly, earning a few giggles. 

J'onn comes back in with M'gann, they move back away hurriedly but everyone sees the chemistry and power they have between the two, and clearing his throat, "Is she okay?" 

Eliza nods, "It was a panic attack, but I doubt that'll be the last one. Maggie is stabilizing and well. They'll be going into surgery tomorrow at seven, Dr. Hamilton leading." 

Everyone nods at that, it's at least good news and if Maggie is okay, they're okay. Ellie interrupts their thoughts as she squeals, arching her back and everyone sees as Nia holding her and bowing raspberries on her belly and neck, squealing and giggling. "Does that tickle? Doesssss thattttt?" Nia exaggerates as she gets more giggles out of Ellie, giggling away. 

Eliza chuckles and shakes her head, getting up to put Alex's bowl in the fridge and kisses everyone's head as Alex stirs into it but doesn't move again, everyone is mostly going to bed on the couches in the room or in the bunk bed rooms, they've been up for a long day and they can rest for awhile. Hopefully. 

Jeremiah doesn't remember when he got in his Grandpa J'onn's arms, but he knows he's safe and protected when Grandpa is with him. He remembers when his Mommy laid with him while he was sleeping but Mommy doesn't stay around a lot, he's starting to think that Mama and Mommy forgot him.

Ms. Luthor always forgot about me, though being the same age of Ellie and Andy, everyone kinda always forgets him, he always got the last food pieces but gave them to Jax, being the youngest. He remembers how much they fought and shoved for the food though there wasn't ever enough and Andy lasered him a couple times but he gave his scraps to Eleanor of Jax.

He opens his eyes, looking up at Grandpa J'onn, his soft eyes going down right on him and earns a forehead kiss as he speaks in his home language, " _Are you hungry, buddy?"_

_"No. Mommy?"_ He asks as his Grandpa hesitates, whether to tell the truth or not but he huffs air out, trying to make it sound like a sigh almost. He knows that his Mommy drinks a lot in cups when she's mad or sad, it shouldn't really matter if she's happy also but he wouldn't want her to be mad at him, ever. Grandpa sits him down on the couch as he looks around, seeing Aunt Nia, Aunt Lena and Uncle Winn in the kitchen, making jokes and making food. Hm. Maybe he should be hungry. 

" _Mommy is spending alone time right now. She has to. Remember, sometimes we like to be alone for awhile to play or not."_ Grandpa says as he rubs his eyes, he doesn't know how long he was sleeping but it was pretty good and he nods, not saying anything. 

Grandpa holds him again in the high chair as Aunt Lena places a food plate onto his dish, kissing his forehead and he starts eating until he realizes why his Mommy isn't here, thinking she hates him again. He doesn't think that she actually does but everyone ignores him. He asks, translating into English this time to not mix up words up and gets it right, "Mommy have no time for me?" 

Everyone freezes, Nia in the middle of chopping more fruit as Lena stops, eyes blinking and her lips pursue after awhile, Winn makes a throat noise of a cough up as J'onn opens his mouth about half a dozen times to say anything but nothing comes out and he has his answer. Mommy probably blames him for getting Mama by the bad man and he nods, resuming to eat the food that his family made him. 

He doesn't whine or ask to be picked up and let out, he flies out and clinks his dishes in the sink as he just finished his bottle and partially crawls and walks out of the room, probably going to a private office, all of those have sound proof walls but not lead lined so somebody could find him if they _really_ wanted to. 

Nia sighs, digging her head into the table and groaning, "That was bad. That was SO bad. We should've said something!" 

Lena sighs too, picking an absent string on the sweater but stops after a second, this is her favourite sweater (though it's really Kara's) and claws fingers into her palms instead, "He blames himself. God, how could such a child think he's done so much wrong? He's our _baby_." 

Winn looks at her confused after popping a strawberry piece in his mouth as chewing, "Wait, how did you know that?" 

Lena taps a temple pointedly like _duh, telethapy_ and Winn nods his head, "oh's". 

J'onn gets text ding and he reads it, slapping the phone on the table with a hand over his face, "He's in Vasquez's private office, about three floors above us, he just walked in and sat at their feet and buried into her calf to cry. My god, where are you Alex?" 

Meanwhile . . . .

"Another." She says, softly but firm and the bartender catches it and nods, pouring four more vodka in the shot cups and wipes the counter beside it, turning on his heel as more people come in and order rounds. God, she's so stupid, it's only about three in the afternoon and she's drinking her life away. Maggie went into the second surgery earlier in the morning and she paced back and forth in front of the O.R doors until Dr. Hamilton gave her the news. 

" _Her left side was ruptured with majorly damage, the tissue was too soft and I had to have a donor but that went well.....the coma will still be on and I'm tracking that too....she twitched when she heard your name which is a good sign, emotionally.....everything is well right now and we have to wait for another twenty fours......surgery......signing several papers.....praying.....Jeremiah sneaking around in the O.R room as Kara and Eliza dragged him out......she's going to be fine."_

Dr. Hamilton said as she showed Alex a clipboard and she didn't even look at it, signing her signature as A.D and stepped back, going to Maggie's room to see less wires hooked up to the skin and she waits. 

She waited for about six hours before she left, kissing a sleeping Jeremiah on the head and took an DEO SUV so they could connect the dots and track her, to the silent alien bar and hopefully leave her alone and be. She just needs loudness. 

The rickety crash carts, the sanitizing blue plastic gloves snapped on in seconds, the white walls trying to suffocate you into the trauma and fresh wounds as it rebounds, the loved ones switching to sit with Maggie, including Jeremiah, he stayed for about three minutes before giving out a gut wrenching scream, " _Come back, Mama! Please, back!"._ Alex left after that, seeing too much of Maggie in their son as he cried for her but she didn't turn around, going to the armoury shooting off every bullet before J'onn said enough and she didn't say a word, kissed her son's head and left. 

She isn't sure of how long before Lucy or Kara comes after her, worried and slapping a cautious sign on Alex's body to talk to her, she regrets about spitting in Kara's face as she flinched away from Alex whenever they made random contact and how she screamed at Lucy to stop playing make up house with Sam about a step mom and a brand new baby. So yeah, she regrets that the most. What she isn't prepared to see is Kelly Olsen sit about six feet away from her but still on the stool area, putting her purse down and ordering a whiskey. An Irish Whiskey to be in fact, one of the strongest alcohol that Alex ever tried in her life and she threw it up a few minutes after but she sees Kelly throw back about three shots and order another round.

Wow.

Okay, she was not expecting that. 

At all.

She sighs, sipping a shot and almost giggles it back up but chokes on it instead, coughing and wheezing as she thumps her fist on her chest and she breathes regularly, taking another sip to wash the uneasiness and that little scare down. She squirms, she doesn't know why Kelly is here, if she doesn't know what happened to Maggie or if she does.....did James tell her? 

"You can relax. I'm not here to badger or annoy the fuck out of you, I just need a drink."

Kelly says, bellowing her deeper voice out as Alex almost didn't recognize her but she did say all those times ago that her voice goes huskier than usual while she's drinking. She would say something back but all she is reaching for Kelly and her back hits her own chair, Kelly's hand on her chest and tutting, 

"You have a wife, waiting for you back there. And a son, a son who thinks it was his fault and now his Mom is drinking her life away to a pity, and he can't seem to wrap his little brain around that. Your family, is hurting, not just you and I think you're the most stupidest person I've ever met. Get out of here." Kelly says while she sits again and chapping a shot back and gesturing her head to the door. 

She's so confused, why is Kelly here and why is she helping her wounds when she would be.....in the army troops right now? She doesn't know, fuck, she's been here at the bar for hours god knows how drunk she actually is right now. "But, but I still have to pay. For my, for all the drinks." 

Kelly responds by slapping a whole money wad down and points to the door with her thumb but Alex ain't having this, she's confused and drunk, "Kelly-why, why are you doing this? Didn't I break you heart?" 

"Alexandra Danvers, get your ass out of this bar and go see your family. They love you. All of them do." Kelly says and proceeds eye contact at the end and she understands. 

Kelly's heart was shattered when Alex left her on the doorstep after she saw Maggie pull up with a police cruiser, holding a chocolate pecan pie in one hand and a red heart balloon in the other, cocking her head confused at Kelly, but Alex invited her in and she never saw her again. She probably doesn't know what she did wrong and drank and cried for weeks on end before moving back to her home town, setting her own office there to help people with mental health. 

_Fuck_.

"I...." She tries to explain or apologize, maybe anything but nothing comes out and she just looks at Kelly, maybe it would've worked out in a different lifetime and maybe she's just a shitty fucking person but she really should go back to the DEO to see her son and wife, they need her the most right now and she's screwing up. Instead, Kelly just smiles bitter sweetly and knocks her head to the door and she nods sincerely, practically running and dashing out of the door, beeping the SVU Key pad, jiggling it in the lock and revving down the streets towards the main glass doors. 

She swallows the lump past her throat and she should really talk fully to Kelly but what is there to say? She ran to her ex like Kelly didn't pour ANY love into their supposed relationship....she's a cheater and an asshole. There isn't anything to say or she would have said it before....She slides her pass to the guard as he nods and pressing the elevator button repeatedly before the grey elevator doors slide open with a long hiss and she presses the button, _please, please, please, come on come on....._

She sees the twins first, Ellie and Andy are sitting with Winn and James at the main centre and at the comms, still working quietly but talking firmly to the devices in their ear to the teams to counter on the attack. J'onn and Vasquez are behind them, watching the monitors and talking briefly, Jeremiah in Vasquez's arms as she rocks back and forth on her heels and J'onn is flipping through several books with a frown, probably trying to find something specific. Andy sees her first and gives a little slow wave to her, almost hesitant, "Hey, little bird."

J'onn looks up from the paper, leaning against the table with a sigh, "Alex."

She can see his red and wet eyes and it doesn't make hers any better but she holds her ground, clenching her fists and exhaling linger each time. "Hey. How is everyt-" But she's interrupted as Jeremiah speaks up from Vasquez's shoulder and they shush him but speaking in his home language instead of English,

"Where were you, Mommy? Why?" He says as J'onn hangs his head and shakes his head to him and combs his hair as Vasquez rubs his back and kisses his head as Alex's heart shatters in pieces as her son is soothed but not by her and she wasn't here to do that. 

"No, buddy. Mom just had to do some stuff but she's back now, she's here to see you, do you want to go with her?" Vasquez asks in such a silky tone and Alex smiles, they used to be the baddest Agent with the worst attitude and shoot a man in the head without a second look if they really needed to and now they're babysitting toddlers and cooking pizza. Gosh.

Jeremiah shakes his head and hides in their neck as J'onn looks back sympathetically but she shakes her own head and gestures to the room where she knows most of the family will be at. This was her decision to leave and she knows Jeremiah is hurting more than furyness but she'll have to deal with her two year old giving her the cold shoulder. She walks to the room and sees Eliza, Jess, and Nia in the kitchen talking at the table while Lena, Kara and Ruby are on the couches as they speak in Kryptonian, smiling back at one another. 

"Hey, Mom. How is everything?" She says hesitantly while moving closer and taking off her green jacket and placing it on the couch arm but her Mom just smiles and holds her hand and kisses the top knuckles as a reassure. "It's okay here. We were going to cook Spaghetti for dinner and Maggie....she's getting through." 

"And that's all we're hoping for." Nia adds as everyone hums and nods, Alex snuggles into her Mom's embrace as they hear a shriek and she tenses, reaching for her gun underneath her black jeans waistband but a hand grabs it and shushes, 

"Hey, hey, easy, easy." Eliza says and Alex breathes and looks over where the sound came back from and sees Kara hold Ruby up as Lena taps her fingers on her ribs and belly as she laughs, shaking her hesd neck and forth as Kara released her and Tuby scrambled away, panting. 

"You're mean!" Ruby says as she tries to get through air in her lungs as Lena snuggles into Kara's side, while an arm wrapped her as a kiss follows but Ruby "ew's" and nudges her foot with theirs, laughing and looking out at the window again. 

Alex smiles but looks at her Mom's hesitating face breathes out, "How is she really?" 

".....Progressing like how the doctors expected. The breathing tube came out and we do hope that she'll wake up tomorrow or the next day. Jeremiah took it hard but...I don't think he fully understands, Vasquez and her niece came in today, he warmed up to them pretty quick. He misses you. He doesn't know why one Mom is hurt and why one is not around that's all."

Eliza says softly as she looks out in the hall to see him and Jeremiah sneak to Maggie's room and she nods, untying boot laces and slipping them off to follow them. 

Alex sees them go up floors while taking the elevator to not spook them, going up three floors where Maggie is lying, seeing the two boys on Maggie's bed but not too close to hurt her or damaging the hospital wires, stopping behind the doorway to see what they'll do or just to spend time, talking to her. Little Andy starts holding his Aunt Maggie's face, more like her two cheeks and glows bluer, the heart monitor beeps loudly for a few seconds before she thinks she should stop him but she can see Maggie's skin glow better and Maggie's chest lets out an exhale. Jeremiah taps him and Andy nods again, "Okay." 

Jeremiah nods as Andy backs off, sitting into the seat beside the bed, letting his hands go into a prayer position as he glows blue. Alex recently found out in her testing and studies that the twins and Lena can block out anything if they....use their abilities. Jeremiah sits where Andy just was and holds Maggie's bony and fragile hand, " _Hi. Mama. Hi."_

Jeremiah huffs that sounds like a sigh and Andy immediately stops praying, and starts talking in Kryptonian, " _Jeju said it would help her. It's not silly, just try talking. Okay."_

Andy places a hand on the hands connected and Jeremiah nods again, putting his binky in his hand as Andy grimaces big holds it for him anyway before starting to pray again and Jeremiah huffs, talking, " _This feels silly, Mama. I love you. Okay. Ah.....Mommy left. Mommy left and I sad. It's okay, Mama. Okay. Ah-"_ Jeremiah's speech is cut off as he sobs, his mouth to Maggie's hand as his shoulders shake visibly and his curls bounce up and down form the action. 

Andy doesn't know how long before Alex came in after a few minutes, sobbing over his Mama that won't wake up and why he doesn't understand but she swoops him up while cradling his head as he keeps crying and Lois and Lucy come in with worried eyes and Lois scoops Andy up, rushing out of the room as Alex gives him to Lucy, kissing Maggie's head hard and following them out to the waiting and dinging elevator doors.   
  


The next twenty to fourty eight hours are a blur, to be honest. J'onn took her gun and authorization card, so she's off the job so she doesn't.....get out a hand that Lucy quoted but didn't back off, providing all the support and love to Alex and little Jeremiah especially right now, giving J'onn her own gun and putting an apron on instead of her Army clips back on. 

And Alex finally breaks, passing out from exhaustion and another panic attack, right into Kara's arms. 

She doesn't sob with fearness or rage or freak out when she wakes up, that comes much later. Much later.

J'onn and James are the most surprised and she is also, she doesn't break into the loudness of bullet proof vests or the fresh gunpowder in her nostrils but the stillness of the world and the numbness rushing into the usually adrenaline rushing bones and blood. 

The world is so silent and tranquil to her, her wife might not remember her, she might have to show pictures, videos and give information about Maggie to herself in a hospital bed, scared about loving strangers crowding against her hospital bed and she can't do anything about it. 

She can't do anything about it until her brain cells and body work with each other and try to put Maggie in the right place where she's supposed to be. She can't breathe, she can't even look at Jeremiah at this point, making it harder for him and her. 

She remembers going back in and out of Maggie's room as the nurse and doctors give more bad news, Maggie can't....Maggie's heart, it's too weak. Technically, she had a stroke from the bomb grenades and shell shock waves disrupting her whole body and she....she's too weak and she might not.....

No.

She can't think like this, Maggie's strong and Maggie can do this, her wife started in the police academy when no one believed in her, in a girl going to be a police officer and Alex would've told them hell, Maggie fought for their love story and their love, forgiving Alex and......not quite forgiving herself but she was getting there. Maggie tried and tried to donate money to charities, went to pride parades and cancer foundations, she did it all and yet she doesn't complain about work hours, how heavy her boots feel after a long day or when she went to the subways to sleep because she must have slept there or downstairs in the police precinct.   
  


Maggie is strong and she will get through this.

But still, Alex can't speak. Can't communicate with the world with Maggie not in it, whether they're together or not. The words and screams die on her tongue. 

The urge to leave to go back to a different bar and be in the hospital to get her stomach pumped to not feel any other motion except the drunkiness, the urge to jump on her bike and go back to the gym to break into a sweat while making her knuckles bleed at a heavy bag, but she still lays with Jeremiah until he eats something and falls asleep in her arms with Maggie's black leather jacket around him like a blanket and she helps cook, hugging Nia long and hard as a I'm sorry, I just can't right now. She still does that. 

The nurse comes back in with news.

She holds her breath.

She goes back out with Dr. Hamilton as she still can't talk, but Kara is smiling and crying as Lucy talks to J'onn happily but briefly. 

Her wife is going to make it and the world spins again and she lets go of her breath. 

J'onn and Lucy leave. 

She's getting woken up to eat, she can barely stomach anything but she does anyway that Sam and Lena would shove it down her throat to get something in her mouth.

Her wife is alive, she's going to make it.

Barely.

Sleeping for four hours so Jeremiah can have a skin to skin contact that it wouldn't work for Lena, apologizing. She does. 

Sleeping for another two before chugging a bottle of vodka, throwing up with her Mom holding her hair back as she cries, throwing up and cries some more. Her Mom tucks her in like all those nights as a kid, booping her nose before leaving to let her rest. 

  
  


Maggie's work partner, Ramirez, shows up with flowers and cries in the hospital chair, talking fast in Spanish as Lena laughs welty at some points as Ramirez does too until he gets a call, needed back at work with his progressing case. 

She doesn't know when or how but she's on the rooftop, constantly calling Maggie's phone to just hear the voicemail again until she turns to videos on Snapchat and in the deepest of her photos and videos, smiling with tears on her cheeks, thinking that's the last time she'll ever hear Maggie's giggles. She cries, watching the videos over and over until her teeth chatter and Kara finds her, giving her a warm sponge bath. 

She wakes again, being held by her Mom, while seeing Jeremiah in Lena's arms whose pacing slowly to calm him as his clenched hands go limp. 

Her Mom curls a finger around her hair strand and tells her, talks to her but she mostly tells her how Maggie is holding on. 

Kara, J'onn and Lucy are gone into a mission, a bad one, and she jerks away to get up, to grab the closest gun by and to go and help.

But her Mom rocks her, telling that she needs to be with Maggie and to not have the urge to run again. It's not an option anymore. 

The rapid beeping is what drags her out of not do peaceful slumber and she sees Maggie thrashing her body in all sorts of positions and gasps or air as Maggie's arms hit her repeatedly and the monitor goes quiet.....Maggie.

Nurses and doctors barge in, Alex screaming and jumping while kicking her legs as Kara hauls her out as she yells at Dr. Hamilton within the lines of, _"I don't care--just do it!----just save my sister!"_ Jeremiah sees it all as he starts to feel the numbness in his Mom's bones and Lena scoops him up, runni up the stairs at three at a time as he sees his Mama get hauled into the O.R for the last and final time. 

"Come with me." The words gang in the air as Alex snaps her head up, seeing Kelly stand there with scrubs on and she rushes behind her, going down three staircases and stops at a different time, further into the ICU. 

Her heart pounds, she hates being in the ICU even if it's for a patient.

It's Maggie. 

Maggie's in a better and severe room until.....until they see what will happen next and the window is here....bulletproof. Just in case.   
  


The bigger and plastic breathing tube in her mouth, the wires spewing out of her as Maggie isn't even wearing clothes, boxer shorts and it almost looks like a binder on her chest but it doesn't wrap around her breasts and bruised chest, it just covers it up. She must feel so cold in there. 

Her bandaged head is what points the most out as her hair looks shorter but she knows that Dr. Hamilton will give J'onn or Lucy the cutted hair in a ziplock bag which all doctors should do.

She looks smaller, Alex can see the faint ribs sticking out and she gags but gives a cough instead, she'd cook all the vegan food from now on. 

Her hand goes to the glass, wishing that Maggie would press it back but it never comes. 

She hears an elevator ding as she looks to the right, hoping that nobody would drag her away, if Kelly led her here then that means everyone else didn't want her to see Maggie, especially like this. She hears J'onn yell and bark orders but she also sees a tall and bold looking man go down the hall and a lady follow her with a purse, pleading and gesturing for him to stop and for them to leave but instead they stop, six feet in front of Alex.

  
Oh shit.

Maggie's parents.

"Is this the wife? Are you Margarita's wife?" The man asks in Spanish but Alex reconizing the word wife and how she almost never hears anyone call Maggie her full name unless it's playful banter and she nods, stepping her left foot forward and swinging her fist into Maggie's father's face, right between the eyes just like J'onn taught her. 

Ouch, she punched the nose bone, that can bruise her own knuckles really too. Ouch. 

The man weaves back, grunting in pain until he reaches for Alex and J'onn practically pushes him back and commands if they ever came back here they'd be arrested. J'onn smiles a little at how Alex flings her hand out of pain and the hisses as he turns around. 

Kelly gives a smile and going back into the doors, taking off of her mask and scrubs, walking up the staircase to where the others are. She looks at the glass window separating them and she stands there until her heels are bruised god knows how long but she hears the nurse bell ring a couple times and it's switching off of shifts which means it's around nine o'clock or so. 

She does a prayer to Maggie, to her son and the family, going down the floors, hitting Maggie's heavy bag until they break the skin and bruise the knuckles. 

The blood drips down repeatedly on the mats and the skin is turning different colours, she goes back upstairs and tries to hide it with the sleeves covering her hands until her fingertips but Clarke smells fresh blood as he looks over at her then her hands. 

Clarke's precise and gentle, quiet and knowing as he wraps her hands with gauges, he doesn't ask why she did that, why she isn't thinking and how come she can't look at her own son whose watching T.V on an Ipad in Sam's arms. He knows how she's feeling when Lois was targeted years ago and almost destroyed Metropolis. 

Clarke finishes with a side hug as she leans into him, murmuring a thank you because her hands actually feel much better now and it would be an awkward story if she had scars there one day from it. She releases him and pours a cup of water, sitting back down and siping it every minute or so. 

Alex can hear Kara make a sound and tells her to shower and she nods, but instead, ends up on the roof again. 

She should be capable, she's a fully trained DEO Agent, a practical and logical soldier and she can lie without blinking once.

Her son sleeps in her wife's jacket at night to remember her, he can't sleep for more than six hours and he's sneaking down with Andy to see her, but probably with Ellie also to use her invisibility to actually talk with Maggie through the doors.   
  


She should be capable to eat.

To shower. 

Her chest tightened as her head pounds and aches that feel like decades ago. 

She goes down the stairs, stealing a pack of wrap and O.R knives as she presses it to her wrist, her hands shake.

Sge fosses the whole bag away in the garbage bin before stripping naked and groaning about how lovely the hot water feels on her skin after days of fully not showering. She washes her hair twice before sitting down and letting the water hit her and sits there for five minutes exactly as she counted the seconds. 

She comes out of the bathroom to see Jeremiah in front of the door and almost stepping on him as he's cacooned in Maggie's jacket again but with a stuffed animal in his arms also, staying close to his Mom but to give her space and she smiles. 

Picking him up so very gently by the head and lays him down beside her on the bed, unwrapping the jacket around him unless he's too hot in the night as his eyes snap awake as he squirms away but Alex can't stop the guilty tears, apologizing to him over and over of why Mommy left and why Mama is hurt. But it didn't happen because of him and he stays quiet at that part, not believing it. 

Alex turns on her phone, clicking Netflix and tapping the first suggestion they have as it's a kids-friendly show, Pokémon, and he giggles, watching it as Alex watches it with him, staying up until three a.m. 

They fall asleep in each other's arms that night, safe and quiet kisses exchange though Jeremiah's are a bit wetter and slippier. Alex'll take it though as a compliment. 

Vasquez approaches her in the morning, with Jeremiah sitting next to her on another chair as she just took her last sip of coffee and she can almost breathe but Vaquez is ordering her and not asking. 

  
They are in Maggie and Alex's room, the bunk bed rooms and Vaquez sits on the couch while Alex follows, she's actually kind of confused and why she's here alone with them, they're practically family and something is showing that this is not family appropriate conversation.....

"I know what it's like to be.....scared like that. My first girlfriend, she was a plumber and worked during the night back at my home town. She had pneumonia and had lung complications before because she smoked a lot. Cigarettes, marijuana, crack....anything. I know how it's like." Vasquez says as Alex is shocked, she's never known this but by the waver in their voice, she doubts that they ever really tell anyone this. 

"I was her fiancée and they wouldn't let me in the room, or let me hear anything while i was in the room. You're feeling.....scared? Annoyed? Lonely? All of the above? Yeah, I always feel like that while her name is brought up." They turn while putting elbows on knees and continues, "She barely lived after that, she has a breathing tube with her twenty four hours a day and all week, and were still friends." 

"Why are you telling me all this? You sound like you're about to cry." Alex says as she tilts her hesd like Maggie's and Vasquez chuckles lightly, 

"I could say the same about you. Unclench your jaw and breathe. Because if you weren't a woman or if you weren't a wife, you'd be there in that room hearing every single thing. You promised Maggie not to look at the x ray charts and clipboards but you didn't sign up for that." They day and clasps Alex's left shoulder closest and squeezes. 

So Alex does, she breathes for a few minutes and leans in fully as they hold her and count before her breath evens but they don't push her off, finally someone who really understands what it's really like. 

They move again to as Vasquez fully joins J'onn and Winn at the comms, Jeremiah cooing as she smiles, picking him up quickly and placing a raspberry on the chubby belly next to his belly button as she shrieks and kicks away but she laughs, putting him down again. 

She can feel eyes on her that she's looking and also feeling better but she doesn't address it before Jeremiah gestures ti her phone she she nods, watching an full episode of Pokémon and seeing Ash catch a worm pokémon. Cute. 

Kelly comes up and makes eye contact and she gestured to go to the bathroom but really not, they go down the stairs in silence until they both see doctors removing the tube and Maggie stirs and mumbles incoherent words and she gasps. 

"She'll be awake tomorrow from the coma. She peed the bed this morning." Kelly says wetly and though it's not a big or funny thing she still laughs hard and puts her hand to the glass, thanking God for the prayer. 

Kelly hugs her tightly and she does it back, thinking of how things would've went in a different lifetime but she's also okay with this one that they're on good terms if Kelly broke the law to show her own wife where J'onn wouldn't even have. She does a final squeeze and a hand to the window, going back up to the bathroom doors and doing her business before reaching the room again seeing Maggie's parents there. 

Lena is huskily whispering at them in Spanish, loud enough for them to get the memo through but also quiet enough so she doesn't wake a little Andy in her sarks, bouncing and rocking as he sucks in a pacifier. 

Kara is glaring hard that there's a red twinge in the blue pupil spot, and is standing in the back while holding a cup of coffee, surprising her and Alex that she hadn't broken it to pieces.   
  


Alex turns to punch again before J'onn beats her and whispers in the man's ear before they both hurry and leave the room as she exhales, whew, this morning isn't so bad. 

Jeremiah looks over at her as his neck cranes and she smiles, kissing Lena's temple and sitting beside him and tilts her chin up to listen her words. 

"Okay, bud, Mommy has to say a few words, okay?" She asks, Jeremiah can listen through walls or sometimes he completely ignores and he has to find a balance right this second and he nods, looking up at her. 

"Okay, so. Mama was hurt, right? Okay so, Mama might not be the sane after she washes up. She's gonna be in crutches and a wheelchair, you remember what that is?" 

He nods.

"You'll have to help me with things too, feeding Gertrude and Cherries and....wait where are they?" She turns to Kara who took care of her apartment since the attack and she laughs, 

"They're just fine. J'onn is taking care of them for now." Kara informs and both of them exhale, they forgot about them this week and her cheeks go red as forgetting her own cat and dog. 

"Okay so, you're gonna help me feed, help Mama up and down before you're wayyyyy stronger than me baby. And things are gonna be different but we'll keep it fun, okay? It'll be different and a little hard but we're gonna be okay, bud."

She says as he climbs in her lap and nods, kissing her lips with slobber and she giggles, wiping it off and snuggles into him. 

She doesn't remember the blanket being on top of them or the lights have been dimmed as Jeremiah is drooling but sleeping deep and she skids him off slightly to not wake him and looks around, nobody else is in here effort Winn, sleeping on the opposite couch. 

She looks back to the fridge....if she were at home then there'd be plenty of beers to drown her emotions but this isn't home abd she isn't mentally stable. 

She needs good, real help and she's afraid to go to J'onn to show how pathetic and scared she is, of how she's been letting him down further. God, what does she do? 

She kisses Jeremiah's head again and goes to the bunker bed room and dings to Vasquez as an emergency and she hears loud footsteps and a gun cocked in the air. 

Okay, it's serious but not that much serious and she should have been more specific about an emergency....

She stands from the couch as the gun is lowered and Vasquez breathes in relief to face the absolute worst and speaks the truth past the pearl of pain in her mouth. 

"I need your help." 

An alarm blares at the DEO probably waking Jeremiah and she runs out of the door right behind Vasquez and the regular lights turn red and she jumps about six feet to make it to the door before it automatically and settingly shut out, it's a new security trick that J'onn liked and it's kind of a scare if you're trapped in a room for about four minutes alone before the blaring settles and quiets. 

"Mmmhp...." Jeremiah whimpers as Alex scrambles to him, and he jumps in her arms and she places her hands tightly over his ears as he does it too, he hates too soft of a noise or too loud if one and he shakes, probably feeling and hearing every sound in the building right now of his ears and she rocks, holding him tightly, praying for him to go off at the four minute mark. 

It goes off but J'onn calls out a Danvers, rushed and heavy and she runs with him in her arms to the main centre as four DEO Agents holding Jeremiah Danvers Sr. in several handcuffs and ankle cuffs that connect at his waist with a cut on his elbow making his face bloody. 

Gotta be fucking KIDDING. 

It passes in a blur, Lena grabbing Jeremiah from her arms and placing a hand over his eyes at the same moment he tries to shoot at him with, Sr. asks if that's his grand son and she slaps him hard and quick, letting the Agents carry him off to the cells. 

"Alex." J'onn's voice comes though her thoughts that trip and stumble into each other and Vasquez tries to soothe her from hallucinations and flashbacks but all she hears is the voice in her head talking to her. 

_This isn't happening, this isn't happening._

_He doesn't love you._

_This isn't real, where's Mom? Mom?_

_He doesn't love you._

_He hates you, Mom hates you and J'onn._

_He hates you._

_Grow up and stay quiet._

"Alex, can you hear me?" Vasquez calls out but she runs to the bunk bed room. 

_This isn't real._

_A disappointment to everyone._

_Stay Quiet, stay quiet, stay quiet, stay qu-_

"Alex-" 

She lurches and it almost feels like a strong string between them and she hugs J'onn as she sobs, heaving and gasping as Vasquez rubs her back and gets a styafoam cup with water as she drinks two, J'onn carries her to the room as her and Jeremiah fall asleep again. 

And she gets the news about her Dad trying to kill her wife as he sided with CADMUS and Lillian Luthor as Kara holds Jeremiah bsck our so she can process it.

Maggie's alive and awake.

Her dad is insane, always have been.

She hugs her Mom hard and long as her Mom's tears drip onto her but she can't bare to think what kind of pain that feels like. 

  
Jeremiah Jr. is hesitant and scared to see his Mama after.....everthing.

Maggie is awake.

Maggie is awake and making jokes, very funny bad jokes as she whines about the bandages, her ribs and lungs but makes jokes nonetheless. 

She can breathe for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So wholesome.


	25. Bring Your Ties and Pies. Part 1/3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter includes the trial between Ruby and Sam Arias, fighting for their name and their sides of the story behind closed doors. It's angst but also with fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This includes evidence and interviews with Maggie and Ramirez interviewing them in the court room for a day and the other day in the chapter is when they fully start the trial. 
> 
> ⚠️⚠️⚠️  
> This includes homophobia, child abuse and alcohol abuse and addictions.  
> ⚠️⚠️⚠️

National City, Kara and Lena's house.

January 4th, 2022

Time on Ruby's Iphone, 9:29 a.m

Court time, 10:00 a.m sharp.

-

_you said you cared, you messed me too....._

_i'm well aware that you tricked me too many "once"'s....._

_what if i'm someone you won't talk_ about?

_what if i'm someone that you don't want around no more?_

_how do i deal with that, that i'm a monster?_

_and it kills me because we know that we've run out of things to say,_

_and i get the feeling that you won't ever need me again......_

-

"Are you ready, Ruby?" The question and the lingering voice echoes upon the walls and the room as she catches herself, thinking. 

Is she ready for this? Is she ready to go to court and go against her own mother and mother's girlfriend to fight for her and her baby brother's life? Is she ready to be emotionally scarred and scared about that "Captain Sawyer" and the Judge won't believe her about the purple bruises and the alcohol bottles in the refrigerator and top cupboard? 

Not really. She hates herself that she had to tell someone because so _desperate_ and _pathetic_ , not keeping anything in her brain walls and letting the words die in the air though she hasn't need to say anything as Alex treated her self harm scars that screamed from the top of the world, screaming for help. She should have stayed quiet and she should have been much s _tronger_ , not letting this tear apart her family. 

Her big, whole family is broken. Quite literally in two half's as in two sides, picking her and her brother's side or her mother's side. Literally. 

But she still nods, picking up Quinn and pausing Netflix as he was watching a kids show on it, putting it in her purse as she stands, feeling the dagger clink onto her phone case and she thinks, fuck. Everyone heard that with sensitive ears as her Aunt Lena holds a hand out and she puts it in her hand, not even guilty. "Lu....Lucy and Aunt Maggie gave it to me. Just in case." 

James speaks as a growl as he stands alone, fixing his suit jacket and the buttons, "Right, just like the Kryptonite blade too, right? Just IN CASE." 

Both Kara and Lena huffs our loud and starts to rant but Eliza just drops her head softly and putting a left hand up as a plea to not go any further. "Don't start Jimmy. Please". 

Jimmy opens his mouth but also nodding, letting his head drop as Winn looks at him briefly, not looking at the man that he fell in love with all those months ago and wondering where he went. He looks away, clenching his teeth together and steps out of the room, kissing Ruby's and Quinn's head hard and long before murmuring about setting up all the baby seats. Ruby sighs, closing her eyes while putting her lips to Quinn's head as he's quiet and peaceful, not quite understanding what they're doing today even though they're going to the park after so he's happy about that.

A car rolls up and Alex tenses, hand going straight to her gun on her waistband but Kara shakes her head and waves her gun off, "It's....." 

Ruby cranes her head up and over to see and it's her love. She told and told again that Nat didn't have to come if they didn't want to, it isn't going to be pretty or anything like that, it's going to be really hard and emotional draining but they insisted, not wanting her to go through this alone without more support and unconditional love from her family. They walk in as Nia walked them in and she blinks once, not remembering when Nia left the room to invite them in but she shakes it off, reaching for them. 

They walk in as Kara hugs them first, and they gladly so as well as Lena, until walking to Ruby with soft, greyish and greenish eyes placed in a full three piece grey suit, their hair slick with hair gel though some hair strings bounce on their forehead and they look right dashing she thinks. The suit is precise but also gentle, a combination of Nat in real life also. Quinn coos and reaches a hand to them, and Nat holds it, kissing the fingers and then their head before holding Ruby on the waist and neck, leaning their foreheads together. 

It's a small gesture but really it warms her heart, letting Quinn settle in her arms and not letting to be groped hard or for Quinn to be pushed away just to have some of their time alone and Nat isn't like that, they would be the last time to see Ruby somewhere if that meant she spent time with her family first and that warms her heart, kneeling her forehead with Nat, and kisses their forehead. 

Smirking slightly and whispering but well knowing that mostly everyone will hear with sensitive ears. "Damn. I don't think I've ever seen you so.... _incredible_." 

Nat smiles, fixing their tie with one hand with a smug face and she full out laughs for the first time in awhile, and Nat looks her up from her heels to her black laced dress to her light pink lipstick, letting her face heat up for a few seconds and Nat looks right back at her, "You look amazing. I wish that this was on different circumstances though. We could have time for that if you'd desire in the future, but let's get through today." 

Ruby nods and smiles, bouncing Quinn a bit on her toes, "You-you'll come back to me?" 

"In this lifetime." They promise softly and they kiss, sweetly but briefly before they get a little tease about it as everyone starts to fully move out of the room and hallway, and Lena says something about all the car seats and cars but she can't seem to care, if they'll sit beside her and Quinn, she's okay on the car ride to the Court House. 

They walk with hand in hand down the long hallway to the exit, switching Quinn to the left side and arm while Lena waits for them to step out of the house and locks the door with her keys, and placed them in her pocket to remember where they are for much later. All the cars are suited up up as the babies are entertained and clicked in, the adults are switching their phones off since they aren't allowed phones during the "session".   
  


The "session" today, degarding it stands until lunch, after lunch or at three o'clock when the court house closes, is only interviewing with the main and big witnesses, and photo or video or writing evidence to show the jury, Judges and the rest of the room whose sitting in the rows. Lena did tell her the basics of court and what it's like to be a witness, suspect OR victim in a court case, and promised she'd tell her more about rules and laws after today, just letting her sink it _all_ in. 

She breathes, going through photos of her and Mom from older Snapchat memories on Snapchat, almost crying but she gulps anyway, checking on Snapchat then Instagtsm before turning her phone off fully, she has to be prepared and settled nicely before going in that room to see her mother, trailing against her. She still can't process that this is happening and she has little red, pinching scars on her arms after she pinched herself many times to wake up from this surreal nightmare that's a reality. 

But Nat grounds her, a thumb brushing on her own knuckles as they go limp and losses in Nat's hand, then going back go kissing the top, all the fingers and all around to comfort her as their other hand is in Quinn's grasp, letting Quinn hold the finger and it gives her comfort, letting Quinn be comforted and settled though he doesn't have a clue what's going on. The thumb taps once before she looks down at it for a few long seconds and she looks out the window, showing the huge Court House is in front of them and she sees the other car in front of them is pouring out of Kara, Winn and James, Nia and their own children be carried out while Kara and Lena's bodyguards shield them from the clicking cameras and yelling reporters and T.V show people are already there.

She groans long and loud as Lena climbs out first, signalling the bodyguard to them and he comes, but unclips Quinn out of the buckles anyway with his baby bag, as Nat's taller and bolder body shield her and Lena as well as the bodyguard, she hears all sort of questions and allegations yelled out and she feels Nat tense beside her, she knows how Nat is about peace and karma and isn't bordline protective but also wouldn't hurt a fly but Nat is feeling her pain and stress about this too. Nat would protect and honor her, anywhere and anytime. 

They make it inside, panting and fixing their dress wrinkles and jackets as it fussed about practically running inside from the car and Quinn coos, looking at Sam from across the room whose swamped with a huge T.V camera and tall, strong looking men all around her, Lena said that they're lawyers or very, very rich friends supporting her side and she sighs, if Quinn wants to see her then she can't deny it, legally, no matter how she doesn't want those making bruised hands touch her baby brother. 

_Christ_.

She walks over, getting her mother's attention and her Mom smiles, reaching for the gurgling Quinn and they snuggle for a few minutes a she stands awkwardly, shuffling her hips and shaking all the while as Lucy looks over at her since she just walked out of the bathroom, humming at Quinn and then at her, "How are you?"

She hopes that her smile doesn't look fake, the bags under her eyes covered up by makeup that her Aunt Lena did this morning since she was too tired to and how strong she's trying to look for herself, for her side of the story, "Fine. You?"

She can see that Lucy feels pretty bad and give her pity, stuck in the middle to be on her girlfriend's side or a seventeen year old's side so she picked her girlfriend, clearly loving her more. No hate or anything else is thrower to Lucy except a bittersweet smile that she throws only at her, showing that it isn't her fault and she doesn't hate her and she nods back, "Same. All....things _considering_." 

The bell rings for a few seconds and she jumps in the air but Sam passes Quinn over with one big squeeze and a kiss as she sighs, looking at Ruby long, never ever thinking that something like this would happen and at her daughter but she has a own perspective, showing the judge. She doesn't do anything else before walking back to Nat and everyone else with a tear down her face, not trusting herself to do anything if she hugged her Mom or slapped the shit out of her, she couldn't pick one and she walked away to get away. 

One of the attorneys come out and doing one nod, showing that the Judge is ready and she breathes long and hard, as Nat kisses her head again and they all walk to the door as Sam and her side walked in first, going to the right side of the room, choosing her own side. She starts to walk while fixing the baby strap on her shoulder but her Aunt Lena holds her steady and talks in her ear, "Do _not_ show emotion, okay? You can't." 

She nods, keeping her face neutral and starts to step again but she's stopped again as she speaks again, "Aunt Maggie isn't your Aunt in here and she won't be for awhile even outside of these doors and she will ask _harsh_ questions so don't sarcasm or anything." 

"Okay." She whispers, and they walk in together with Aunt Lena behind her and she sits at the table with Quinn in Eliza's arms in the front row with Alex, Kara and Lena there also.   
  


_She's not ready, she's not ready, she's not ready......_

_Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck._

_Fuck, the paparazzi aren't helping at ALL._ A few clicks go off at the same moment and she curses, biting her tongue to not yell or say something 

_Just don't look at her._ A voice travels into her head quickly but at the right moment and it's Aunt Lena communicating with her through telepathy and she nods slightly, showing that she got the message and she relaxes a bit, until the voice rings out and her end nerves are on fire as her tongue swallows into her throat, trying to stay strong. 

"All rise." They do so, and she puts her hands clasped together in the front, showing with respect and honor but to also stop her fingers rapidly shaking ever since she stepped in and everyone stared, with pity eyes or it was a glare, nothing in between. The Judge nods, sitting down and they all sit again, settling in. 

"I am sitting here today to discuss and see the case about Samantha and Ruby Arias. Correct?" The Judge asks and Ruby's lawyer, Mrs. Lily Sanford and Sam's lawyer, Mr. Matt Brandip both nod, "Yes, your honour." 

It's clip and sharp the next ten minutes as Captain Sawyer, Detective Ramirez and another detective, Detective Sandy-Lamiee come in late, setting up their paperwork and a T.V to show the evidence that both Alex, Sam and Ruby gave for the hearing and trial, if the Judge goes ahead to go into a real court case, praying to god that it does. The lawyers go up and sit down, look at their binders and paper stacks as muttering and talking to the Judge at the stand, whispering hushly and argue for about another fifteen minutes before the Judge does a final nod and talking in the mic, 

"Ruby Arias, please come to the stand, Ruby Arias." It bellies out as the lawyer smiles and clasps her shoulder as a comfort and encouragement and she can hear her own heart beating hard and loud, probably making her whole family hear it but she walks, letting her back stay strong under the eyes and tips her chin proudly, her heels go up the three steps and sitting, a knee crossing to let her look taller.

She glances at Nat, giving her a full affection grin, and she smiles a little as she gains confidence and the same voice pops up in her mind as a comfort, _Don't let them come into your head sweetheart. Sit proud._

She again smiles softly, thanking her Aunt Lena to calm her down a little since the voices and whispers in her head die down more and more each second and Captain Sawyer stands from Sam's side row near the front and her hands are behind her, showing proudly and grinning tightly but warmly too to show that this is her Aunt to go to Captain Sawyer. 

"Hello, Ms. Arias. Do you prefer Ruby or Ms. Arias? Your choice." She asks, but her voice is way too professional and frigid, turning into the police Captain of NCPD precinct and she steels herald as she readjusts the mic talks into the mic, 

"Ruby is fine, thank you." 

All eyes are on her and Maggie talking as Maggie holds a hand out and waving it to the crowd rows, the full room is stacked with family, lawyers, business partners from L-Corp and the DEO undercover and press people with huge, expensive cameras clicking away for something to say later on and she dreads, knowing she'll be on the front page and the main topic on the news.   
  


Maggie walks to the jury, and she follows her eyes to her, watching body language and to find a weak spot but she knows how skilled her Aunt is also, she's very great at her job and hasn't ever failed once. _Fuck_.

Maggie clears her throat as everyone hears her anyway and Ruby can feel anxiousness and fury coming from Alex's mind that Maggie had chosen to _HELP_ the trail go to course if it ever got chosen but she never said _WHO_ she'd help, and she chosen Sam's. She chose Sam because there was more memories with Sam about being sisters, knowledge, and logic into this case and she curses, should've seen that coming. 

"You're a seventeen year old girl, you have two new members of the family and life is going pretty good, all things considering about what other homes can be showed and unseen. What happened between closed doors? What triggered yourself to stand and speak the truth after.....weeks or maybe even months, of abuse. Hmm?"   
  


Maggie is mocking her but the lawyer didn't stand or nobody made a peep and she cocks her head, "My mother slapped me and beat me several times when she used alcohol substances, behind closed doors." 

She can sees Maggie visibly swallow at that and fidget for two seconds before walking slowly in front of Sam's table where Sam, Lucy and two lawyers sit, watching. 

"This? This woman, a CFO at L-Corp, one of the most successful and improving science companies in the world? This woman, she beat you while she was intoxicated? Your own mother?" Maggie's eyebrows go up to her hairline while turning to her and she doesn't hesitate with an answer to everyone. 

"Ever had alcohol, Captain? You do things you wouldn't normally while sober free, you smile and laugh more and maybe fully unwind while on drugs, alcohol or other substances. It's a fact and she did. I wouldn't let her touch my younger brother. I took the beat." 

Theirs gasps and a small laugh and she knows it's from Alex or Lena at her boldness and the lawyer stands up, "Badgering to the lawyer, your Honour!" 

"Sustained. Next question, Captain." The Judge says. 

"So, you would take the abuse so your brother wouldn't have to? Isn't that a little bit of.....potential...self-hate? A little bit of mental illness problems or concerns?" Maggie says quickly as she connected the dots and Ruby sighs, 

"I'd die for him. Maybe it is a little excruciating to myself but if he lived to breathe another day, I wouldn't have blinked if my Mom hovered over him with a hand and I would have taken the hit." She says while looking at a sleeping Quinn in her Grandma's arms as Sam scoffs loud but the Judge gives her a look to stay quiet and to wait for her turn. 

"Do you love your mother? Do you honestly, truly, love and respect your Mom, Sam, to death? Would you die for her too or is she not _accountable_?" Maggie practically takes her voice at the last question and Ruby flinches, loud noises and quick movements have been the _death_ of her since her Mom slapped her across the cheek the first night. 

Everyone can see the _hard_ flinch as Lena leans forward to hear Ruby's response as everyone waits and she says at the same volume, "Maybe I did love my mother about three months ago. We went to an apple picking farm and went to museums it's one of my fondest memories of her and I. Before Lucy Lane and Quinn Arias. I don't think I do know since....but maybe I truly did." 

"No, I don't think you do now. You dragged her into this court house, probably took fake evidence photos and your brother might never remember her. _YOU_ are the _MONSTER_ here!" Maggie yells as tears well in her eyes while pointing a finger to Sam and Ruby shakes, she can feel her own emotions leaving her but answers through clenched jaws.

" _Shut. Up."_

_Focus, Ruby, I need you to be focused._ Lena's voice comes back and she listens to it as Maggie starts to open her mouth but then her lawyer starts yelling out as Sam's lawyers follow in suit and the Judge calls her up and whispers, letting Detective Ramirez to drag her off in front of everyone as photos are being clicked repeatedly and Alex doesn't hesitate but to glare at her wife, even she knows she didn't deserve that if Aunt Maggie or Captain Sawyer was talking to her. 

One of Sam's stand, unbuttoning his button on his suit while clasping his hands together slowly, "My apologies for that, Ruby. May we start, or do you need a minute? No pressure." Ruby shakes her head righty away and she aches the words into her mind, to not show emotion, hesitation or confusion in the session of it could be used against her further, showing her weakness(es). 

  
"You're a teenager, you're seventeen and you're graduating highschool next year, you have the world at your toes. Are we....certainly correct that you wouldn't lie about private discussions with Ms. Danvers-Luthor or Ms. Danvers without your lawyer?" He says while looking back at her rows as Alex squints her eyes as Lena sighs, he's trying to mix her words around 

"We-...I....no, no I wouldn't." She says and tries to specifically remember any little details that Lena said and she shakes her head as a no, but he raised his eyebrows and clicks the T.V ON button and pressed the PLAY button, showing a staticky and slow video of Alex, Maggie and her in their apartment, talking about what'll happen and how to treat her self harm wounds that were slowly fading into red, puffy scars. 

_Fuck_. It's on one big loop of Alex's lips move slowly but explaining something to her and Maggie speaks too while agreeing with a nod as she sees herself being treated professionally with bandages and rubbing alcohol while Alex kisses her hand it's on a constant loop, replaying over and over and over. 

Oh fuck. 

Alex forgot that she and Winn had installed that camera after the bombing for her own safety and safety issues and Maggie gave them the evidence tape.

To the lawyers _and_ Judge. 

_Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck._

Her face is neutral but she's screaming in the inside as the man walks right up to her while pressing pause button and points to the T.V, clicking his tongue. "My, my, my, my. How we do know that you aren't lying to our faces right now?" 

"No! No, I-" She starts as she works her jaw but he pulls a hand to stop her, 

"Tell me, are you more comfortable with your Aunts, Kara and Lena or Maggie and Alex, though Captain Sawyer just yelled at you like that? Is she _always_ like that? Or just to defend someone else than a person than _you_?" He interrupts while the jury whispers and mourners beside her on the left and she shakes her head no while frowning hard, 

"No, no, neither are them are like that, Captain Sawyer.... just lost her footing that's all." 

"But who do you love more? Who do you want your younger bother, Quinn, in capable hands with when you're at school? Or in under other circumstances, or maybe even if a lawyer takes Quinn." He presses hard. 

She can't pick, she _honestly_ can't. 

She sees Lena's mouth saying it's okay, no shame in this house and she hesitates, mouth opening twice before he goes on ahead and waits for her answer. "Wait. Nobody said you would take Quinn. You aren't taking him." She growls as her eyes flick right to her lawyer whose speaking to another person and doesn't meet her eyes but Sam's smug grin is all she needs is to understand.

"You're a minor and you aren't even old enough to make decisions though your mother went to college and is very generous to some. Some very, rich and popular individuals from Metropolis City and here, In National City. You have no say here."

She stands and looks ready to pounce but the Judge talks first, "Ms. Arias, sit. We'll discuss this and I promise we'll find a solution."

"No further questions, your Honour." 

She leans back, biting her tongue and her lawyer gestures for her to come and she walks, heels clacking until she sits and Alex's hand goes to her shoulder, warm and protective. "You did good, Ruby. You did better than I _ever_ could." The lawyer says with honesty in the gut and she beams, knowing how proud she is though he got the upper hand at the end. 

  
She doesn't hear much after that until Maggie comes up behind them but Alex frowns and glaring back, but she shakes her head back and points to Ruby's lawyer and Ruby allows, she did just loose her foot on the end of the broom and she tries to block out their private conversation but Quinn coos and she looks back, seeing him grasp her hair and she smiles, taking it out of his hands and whines impatiently. 

  
She grabs him from Eliza's hold and double checks that it's okay for him to sit with her and she nods, confirming, plus she always calms down better with Quinn in her arms or around her so this is actually kind of good. He whines again and she tracks the hours since he ate and it's just turning eleven o'clock so Kara grabs the bottle and gives it to her and she asks her lawyer if she's allowed and she nods, not wanting to take that advantage away from her of being Quinn's number one support system and person. 

He calms down right away as she rocks and feeds him and tries to pay full attention and is succeeding, looking at Sam whose dabbing her eyes and sniffing but she wasn't doing that while beating her so she doesn't have pity anymore, she's done with it and there's three more days of this. 

"Ms. Arias, how heavy and long are your job hours?" Ruby's lawyer asks, Mrs. Sanford, and Sam stops all at once and tapping the mic as a test run and makes eye contact with her lawyer but fingers snap at her for eyes and she tries to think how long a day was at L-Corp and she's answering, 

"About....7 a.m to 7 p.m on week days, 7 a.m to 3 p.m on Saturday but I don't work on Sundays at all." 

"Did you neglect Ruby then? Before you got a new partner, a new baby after Captain Sawyer's rescue and you adopted Quinn, before all that?" 

  
A bite lip and counting all the hours she is there at a week and she sighs softly, it's about eighty-four hours in a week, and she thinks of how she didn't cook for Ruby about four days out of a seven day week and how she was scared to walk to school and she told her to grow up and mature, but really was scared knowing how her eyes changed to terrified to sad, her own Mom not comforting her. "N....I suppose I did. I didn't cook every night and she had....trouble walking to school and to back home" 

"Trouble?" She asks immediately while making notes inside her head as Sam squirms under the pressure, 

"Kids have bullied her since....about grade four. She always said how she never quite fit in with three groups or more but it got worse at highschool, we went to gay groups, mediation groups, but I gave up after awhile. She knew where the meetings were held after all."   
  


"Gay groups? Do you mean LGBTQ+ support and comfort groups, and you gave up to, to comfort your daughter? Why is that?" Mrs. Sanford asks while directing her hand to Ruby whose holding an eating Quinn with him in her arms, rocking slightly. 

She doesn't answer, she can't or she'll make herself cry. 

"Next question, alright. Here's a more detailed one, Ruby discussed with me and Ms. Luthor about how she came out gay to you and your girlfriend, Ms. Lane, what did you do? Reactions, thoughts?"   
  


She won't back off and she looks over at Quinn, almost falling asleep in his big sisters arms and she looks up again as a tear goes down, "I didn't believe her. I said she was a liar and she left, before I started pouring shots at the breakfast table at eleven a.m on Christmas Eve day. Lucy was there too." She sniffs as Lena glares at the quiet, sitting Lucy as Lois sits behind her also. 

"Where did she go?" 

"I didn't know at the time. Ale-Ms.Danvers called us around four o'clock to inform is that she and Quinn were at her house. Cold and hungry. And she asked if I was okay because my voice gets weird when I'm under alcohol and I lied, three times." 

"Hm. How did you know that they were "cold and hungry"? Not in Ms. Danvers or Ruby's words but in your terms." Mrs. Sanford says while pretending to think

"Because....-bec....when we got home from the hospital after Captain Sawyer's incident, I didn't have a lot of money. I never do on holidays or near Christmas of spending it all and I couldn't buy groceries. No food was in the house really unless Lucy bought it." 

"Or, or maybe that Ruby bought her own food. Maybe she walked to the grocery store for her bother so he wouldn't starve. This little girl, seventeen years old, she is honestly taking care of YOUR son for you and she hasn't slipped. Not on thin ice or her own personal problems either." She states while shrugging as her hands go up too and she spits, 

"What personal problems? She's seventeen, she has no job, no partner and no PROBLEMS. She's seventeen!"

"Oh, no? When was the last time you checked your mail? Ruby assigned and tried applications out for fast food jobs and grocery store wages, which isn't even high paying but she even googled how much money it would take to buy groceries every week for her brother. Every. Week." 

She herself gasps as she sees Ruby quickly wipe a quick fat tear but stands also and everyone's eyes looks at her but she points to Quinn, she towels her shoulder and burps him, bouncing him up and down as patting his back softly. 

God. Her own daughter shouldn't be doing that. 

"I...Well, you see, I-" 

"Did you or did you not check the mail?" She asks again, firm and precise. 

".....No. No I haven't for....for too long really."

Mrs. Sanford nods and starts to talk but stops, smiling at the Judge with no further questions as Sam cries, wiping under her eyelids so her mascara won't wreck itself and her own lawyer gestures for her to sit and she does, not wanting to be in this room and to just disappear. 

Ruby is again, immediately called up but she gestured to Quinn who is fast asleep in her arms and will cry to his hearts content if moved and the Judge smiles softly at her and lets her bounce and rock Quinn to stay content and safe and she feels camera flashes reflect off of her but she turns Quinn's head and they just miss his face in time, not wanting him to be on the news, traumatic. 

The T.V is clicked on as Sam's lawyer stands feet away and says that it is graphic, very bloody and can be disturbing to others or some and she sees a picture of her wrists, cut and bloody as the next one is bandaged and cleaned.

A huge "Oh god" is ring out in the room as people yell, whisper and look at Ruby again, at the picture then at her again. It is disturbing and she didn't want the picture taken but it's evidence and it helps very much right now as the lawyer is even star struck, holding his mouth with a hand covering most of it. 

"Yeah, that's my arm. Was. It's healing and it'll be scars later on." She says, as her lawyer talks to Alex behind her and Alex nods the whole way. 

"May we.....see?" Its hesitation as it's asked but she moves Quinn to her other arm and takes her sleeve off, showing her arm as it's wrapped, bandaged and smothered by healing cream and the crowd hisses and nods sadly but no blood or no cuts are visible so it's kind of prettier and healing more. Kind of. 

The lawyer nods and she pulls her sleeve back down, bouncing Quinn as he fishes onto her hair and sweater, and he walks slow circles to Sam's table, the stand and the jury for minutes, trying to find his speech and words to say but he can't. Walking to the judge and the Judge hits the dingy dong thingy. 

"We'll come back after lunch at one thirty o'clock and choose if this hearing will go to trial. Thank you." 

Ruby nods respectively at the Judge while walking to the table as her lawyer just leaves all the papers since it's only eleven o'clock and they'll be back later anyway. She puts Quinn's jacket back on with assistance of Lena as he sleeps through the whole way through, her side walking out first to the hallway and fully outside the fresh air. 

Fresh air....ahhh

Everyone gathers in their own talking groups but Lena announces that they're going right over to the park, literally right down the street from the court house and they all agree, letting the kids run around and play after being in there and to sit quiet for two hours, it's a great and an award for sure. 

Lena holds Quinn as Ruby passes him over and sobs into Nat's chest, letting dozens of tears drop down onto the suit jacket and tie but they just hold her and shields her from the paparazzi flashing and clicks. 

"Ruby, baby. We have to go. Come on, come." Lena ushers as more paparazzi comes closer and vans pull up but she isn't budging and Nat holds her like a bridal style, and they all walk faster to the park as the children giggle but Kara rolls her eyes, smiling. 

  
The park isn't even crowded but not likely deserted either, and Ellie screeches to get down and run to the playground and Lena let's her down with a forehead kiss but rubs her ears from how loud it was for her, Eliza and Nia go to the cafe close by for coffee for everyone with Andy by their side, just in case. Doesn't know for his or their sake but he's overall adorable but Alex comes walking to them as they sit at the benches with Maggie trailing behind and holding onto Jeremiah whose babbling and cooing at her. 

Fuck.

She barely made it out of there without crying and she has to deal with a huge, HUGE apology? Yeah, no thanks. But, she's a overall nice person so she sits, leaning her head on Nat's whose holding Quinn now, fingers being grasped and played with as Lena uses her telepathy to tell Quinn to NOT break Nat's very human fingers. 

  
Alex sighs and gets up again as Jeremiah runs to Ellie, on the slides with Kara and Lena, she walks awhile before stopping for a little bit of space and peace so nobody can hear their argument over the honking cars and busses as her boots squeak into the now melting snow with the wind gusts around them. 

"What, Maggie? Why, tell me why, you would blow up on someone like that? Are you going to be like that at the house also?" 

"N-, no! Of course not, I just, I know I fucked up and I just wanted to apologize because it affected everyone also and not just Ruby." Maggie stutters while wringing her hands together but Alex is already tired of facts and philosophy and logic. 

"Imagine, just imagine that you were on that stand. Ruby is the same age of you, the same thing happened to her, you snuck out and hid about having a girlfriend to your family and you got kicked out. She's a little girl and she is our niece." Alex spits, she didn't want this court case to get through them but her heart sliced itself in half as Maggie announced that she'll be working on Sam's side and instead of Ruby's and it's been an icy road since then. 

"No! No, you do NOT get to do that, you do not get to pin point my life onto RUBY's! She's a white, rich girl that can do ANYTHING and how do I know that you aren't lying or betraying me right now?! To OUR son?" Maggie points her fingers into Alex's chest as she pushes her back and Alex gets her grounding, towering over her. 

"You gave them the camera evidence!! Just look into the mirror, Maggie. I should have known your thoughts had always been like this, me also. A white rich girl, doing whatever she wants! I didn't choose to pick sides, I chose to look at whose the victim and the suspect here! Ruby is INNOCENT. Ruby is hurting a-" Alex screams but Maggie just shoves her as her ass hits the snow and she's just as shocked as Maggie, and she flinches. 

"Ale-Alex, I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I didn't mean that. I'm sorry." Maggie whispers as she closed her eyes, rubbing them from the lack of sleep and stress as she sees the flinch and as Nat seen the action and walked over, giving Alex a hand as she holds onto it, wiping the snow off her ass and legs. 

"See you in there, Captain." Alex seethes through rage as tears drop down and Maggie hates herself, letting her own tears well but they don't drip as the two walk off to the benches and Ruby turns around, making eye contact and she bites her lip, looking at her boots again. 

She walks off, seeing Nat and Ruby talk to Alex as Kara joins with Ellie in her arms but Lena is gone, probably going to get food for everyone else at a cafe around. She sighs, walking back to the court house doors and stepping in, sitting in the benches on the walls with her head in her two hands, pulling on hair strands with gritting her teeth.

Boots are in front of her, black and sleek but also quiet and she growls, "Sam, I am NOT in the mood. I'll see you in the room."

"I am not Sam. And you aren't a monster." Lena says, softly but loud enough for her to hear and she snaps her head up, flinching away and fixing her hair again to make it look better.

"If you're here to badger me then, don't try. I already hate myself enough." While Lena sits with crossing her leg over the other and hums.

"I wasn't but I think you should go to therapy with Alex after. Just a thought." She chuckles at the end and she can't help but also, sighing again.

"I don't think you're a monster. I think you're hurting and you're annoyed that this trial isn't going onto Sam's side, you picked logic and strategy and your wife picked family and loyalty, which you never really had before. You're scared. You're a Captain, trying to provide your own confidence in your line of work and you didn't mean to yell." Lena says while Maggie leans in her chest as a side hug, Lena and her has always been the same, thoughts about family or past or trying to have a huge platform to back up each of others names and intelligence, despite where they came from. She limps into Lena's hold, she's really never been alone like this, going up against half of her family, except James, J'onn, and Sam with the other detectives and lawyers.

She can't hold it in, her and Alex we're both tense last night at dinner and Jeremiah felt it, causing all three to finally sleep before midnight and he was fussy this morning as Maggie snapped even more snd more as she and Alex went their separate ways, a quick forehead kiss but there wasn't any love in it at all, just avoiding, avoiding and avoiding.

Lena holds her as she cries, she can't do this to look at Ruby again after calling her a monstrosity or a bitch, or all the press people are posting on the news and Twitter about "Ruby Arias, 17, Is the Arias Family Splitting?" as the picture shows Ruby hold Quinn while bouncing and walking around to make sure he's the most comfortable and safe and another picture as Sam is sobbing with a piece of cleenex in her hand with mascara messing up.

Ruby sighs, eating the sandwich with ham and mustard as Nat is pushing Quinn lightly on the swing, getting a huge smile with several giggles in return but she doesn't see Alex come up behind her, kissing her hair and she looks up at her Aunt, worrisome and stressed expression on and she knows why, she split her family apart to, to stand up for her story and she's wondering if she did the right thing. "I'm sorry. About....Maggie. I know how close you guys were becoming. And wh-"

Alex sits beside her, making a "i'm not sorry though" face and she holds her hand up to the air, "Not your fault. She's been stressed about work anyway and I know she doesn't think you're a monster. We're sad. We're stressed. We're confused. Not your fault, kid. And I especially think that Nat doesn't think you are." She says in a tease at the end and that makes her genuinely smile, sighing happily while seeing Quinn warm up fully to Nat since Christmas.

"I'm in love with them. I'm so, so in love and I don't know how to....I don't know how to say it. I can't say it, my tongue gets all caught up and she just...."

"Shuts you up?" Alex says with a smirk.

"Yes." "How did you do it with Aunt Maggie? A kiss under a mistletoe?" She wonders and Alex shakes her head, remembering the oldest memories with her wife.

"She ddint wasn't to be with me, at first. I just came out, if was all overwhelming and amazing and I was so caught up about LGBTQ+ pride parades, drag makeup and people, pronouns and all that. I was so fascinated to be a part of it and she....she didn't like me because I was just trying to figure it all out. So I drank a lot. And then she got a girlfriend about three seconds later and.....I cried. That was the hardest I cried, I'm pretty sure." She sighs and nods her head but continues.

"I thought I was so wrong and unloveable and just....not meant for love and she got shot. But I saved her like Uncle Clarke, and she showed up at my door at one a.m, professing her undying love for me throughout the months and how she was so wrong back then. She kissed and, I was a goner. I was gone." Ruby giggles at that and she holds her free hand.

"She saved me and I'm pretty sure that Nat has been saving you all these months. You're strong, you're so much stronger than all of us. This would be like me and Grandma Eliza going against each other and I'd be a baby bawling at the stand but you speak the truth and honesty. Keep doing that and we might just have pie later on, despite the answer." Alex says and tips her chin up, making sure she fully understands and shows how indestructible she is.

Ruby nods, blurting the truth out after she hasn't told anyone and she's scared to but Nat could never mind. "I've never kissed them yet. We've been talking for eight months but only together for three and....and I might not know how. How did you know _when_ to?"

Alex chuckles, seeing her neice's red cheeks but asks anyway and she sees Nat look over at them before turning away and "oh's", "You'll feel it. Oh, you'll feel it, kid."

Ruby nods, trying to figure out the time and place where she really fell in love with Nat but it wasn't like a clock timed thing, she just really loved how they invited them over for dinner and sleepovers in the summer, when her Mom drank less but their parents are much funnier and happier. How they helped her with science and made biology jokes all the way, getting them to be not as strict and getting an A+ on the report card and let herself find out that Nat is incredibly funny and overall supportive at the same time. 

Nat walks back, with Quinn squirming in their arms and makes a face to "Aunt Kara" as welcoming them into the family right away though the Mom and Girlfriend wasn't so welcoming but Aunt Alex said not to worry and fret over it that they're going through something though she was telepathic.

Nobody fully knows that they are half alien and half human, their own family doesn't even know that species they are and it's not so alien friendly to waltz into a hospital and start asking questions. Their dad, Elliot, was on Fort Rozz as a prisoner, which led for him to travel through space and time in the coldness and dark but they weren't even born on yet as their mother, Tashaline is human. They're eight years apart as he didn't age in the coldness time. 

Sure, they have two younger siblings as they're older as seventeen and their brother is twelve and their sister is seven. Really, they get along most of the time but siblings do have their profound and wild moments. They love them both to death but neither have their "abilities" have come through yet thank god, both would either be freaking out about breaking random things or being too smug about it. 

They only have telepathy abilities, weird jumping abilities, super strength and super speed, as the same of their father, nobody in the family can tell if they have fast metabolism or if everyone in the family just eats a lot more than the average human being, they still have three lovely meals but always, always, feel hungry after. Eh.

They hold Quinn out and Kara immediately grabs him with a crinkle, "Whats wrong? Are you okay?" 

They nod, sticking their tongue out with a gross manner, "I think he pooped." 

Lena and Kara laugh while Kara walks to the cafe where everyone else is with a baby bag while Lena follows with Ellie, and sits on the other side of their love, Ruby, kissing her hesd softly as Alex smirks at the pair and she braces herself for a tease that they both get though everyone is mostly in the LGBTQ+ community anyway. 

Alex holds a hand out, one flat in a palm and one in a fist, and they immediately know what the game is and "Rock, Paper, Scissors." and they grin, they've beat their siblings at this game a MILLION times and they does it back, with their hands and counting to three out loud and Alex immediately puts a scissor while raising her eyebrows rapidly and her eyes flicked into their eyes and Ruby's eyes. 

_Oh my fuc-_

Alex made a _SCISSORING_ joke to them, and both are them are virgins TOO. Alex laughs, falling back onto the bench as her knees are scrunched up to her belly, laughing to her hearts content as Lena sits beside her, asking what's so funny and if Alex is breathing. 

Ruby groans long, hiding her own face into the coat jacket as her neck and ears blares from down to up and Nat chuckles but rubs her back anyway, it actually was pretty funny but also a bad sexual joke they've heard in awhile.

It comes around one fifteen as Lena announces they should get back to beat the paparazzi pictures and the press people yelling out questions or allegations as they grit their teeth, it's not getting any easier about hearing their girlfriend being called rude names and false stories but they can't screw up, they've never punched anyone and they don't they will for a long while unless it's seriouser than this. They walk in while seeing Sam and Lucy making out in the middle of the room, not caring once and they close their eyes, not wanting to see that in the first place. 

  
They kiss Ruby's cheek closer to her mouth and they almost jump back, they've NEVER kissed before even if it's a three month relationship and feel their ears turn pink but Duby leans into it before passing a quiet but contented Quinn in their arms as they take their own seats, this Judge is fierce and also courageous to get the facts and evidence right in this case and Nat knows how serious this one is.   
  


  
"Sam Arias, come to the stand immediately, Sam Arias." Sam goes up as Lucy kisses her temple, wringing both of her hands together nervously and she wonders why Ruby hasn't been called up first or yet, but she obeys, the photographer clicks and whispers falling into the silence of the room.

"Ms. Arias, we have reason to believe that you caused a false and purposeful hidden objection. A hidden objection to Captain Sawyer, still supporting your side of the case and to a police officer? Legal authorities!"

There's loud gasps and outrageous scowls and further whispering but Maggie stays strong as everyone looks at her then at Sam. Maggie's hand is clasped together in Alex's strong and warm ones and showed Lena what happened, Detective Ramirez had the recording in his phone since December 27th, 2018, left in the middle of the interview while fuming and muttering in Spanish. He slapped his seatbelt in, rushed to the precinct and an empty room in the system and showed Maggie the taped recording that Sam hadn't realized was on.

Mrs. Sanford clicks the lights down as the buzzing stops and presses a phone to the mic, showing it in the air then turning the volume up to a reasonable limit, letting it start. It's staticky and fuzzy hearing but it was in Ramirez's pocket on and catching everything until Ramirez turned it off while he got in the police cruiser.

"Man, am I glad you came around for the interview today instead of Detective Sawyer. Thank you. She's kind of pressy and rude in her line of work and but, she IS technically my sister in law...." It cuts out as everyone recognizes it as Sam and Lucy is glaring daggers at them, especially Maggie but Alex does the same until Lucy backs off, crossing her forearms together.

Ramirez speaks, "You seem very confident, Ms. Arias. She's actually Captain Sawyer for a fact. She's very precise and capable of her job, Miss."

"I bet _you_ are too....can I see your gun? Can I _touch_ it?" Sam's voice speaks out but the last question is in a silky whisper and it's visible as a seductive voice of someone would say and Ruby gulps, hoping she didn't do anything to Ramirez that he is a human and she is still indeed having super strength compared to him, though he is bulkier and stronger than most men.

"No, Ma'am, my apologies but I can't show you, I'm on the line of duty. Now, we're almost done this so if you could cooper-" He's cut off as Sam's hollow laugh let's a shiver go up the Judge's spine and he looks at Sam, then back at the phone.

"Do you ever have fun at work?" She badgers and the static ends, letting it end and Mrs. Sanford turns it off, placing it on her table again and will give it to Ramirez after this session, promising that. She steps back and placing her hands back into her black slacks pockets and walking near where the jury people sit,

"Ms. Arias, have you ever had any mental illness appointments before? Or maybe thoughts and emotions of.....insanity and mentally degranged? Any?"

A scoff. "Are you calling me insane? Or a mad scientist maniac?"

"I didn't say that, DID I? Do you believe in your own words that you are?"

"You're twisting my words around. I wi-"

"Answer the question, Samantha. Or if you'd prefer, I can have my answer if silence is given to me." Ruby's lawyer says with a hard stare, completely unmoving again around the room.

She finally sighs and shrugs her shoulders up, "We-...yes, yes, I suppose I do. But doesn't anyone have anxiety, so what does it even matter?" "It matters because in recent studies, about seventy-eight percent of people do feel emotions or has different thoughts and sentences differently, like someone is controlling them. It's a brain sending a message that says, "I'm high on marijuana and I'm hungry and I'm feeling more happy and oh my gosh. Or it can say, I had a few drinks and I'm immediately feeling frustrated and annoyed at my peers and place right now." I wonder....when was the last time you had a sip? Or a sparkle?" She says while showing a white board of diagrams, screenshots and marker sentences.

"That sounds like absolute bullshit." She says, raising her eyebrows as her lawyer gives her a look to shut up but she doesn't give in, and

Mrs. Sanford points to Ruby, holding a sleeping Quinn, sucking on his pacifier. "No, no it doesn't. It matters because, there is a 50/50 chance or either a 50/90 percent chance that you could have drank this morning and it could have some effects on you still to be...tipsy. Could you have had it to have liquid courage or to unwind and set free like some other individuals? Like your own daughter said, you aren't the same person on alcohol substances. I and everyone who heard her, 'I wouldn't let her touch him and I would take the beating', she would truly and not blink an eye to regret it, taking a PUNCH to the face from YOU, protecting your sixteen month old son, a child, from YOURSELF."

It rings out and a chair is knocked down, Sam's lawyer standing up adruptly. "Objection, your honour!"

"Overruled. Answer the question, Ms. Arias. I want to see this outcome."

"No! No, I did not have a drop of alcohol or a sprinkle, since Christmas Day, ask Lucy!"

"Ah, ah, ah. Lucy Lane, and Lois Lane, a close relative to Lucy, did post on a social media app, Twitter on News Year Day and January fourth. In the pictures and videos were of shot drinking, body shots and alcohol and smoking nicotine cigarettes all night. And YOU were in the videos and photos, what a surprise, am I right?!" The lawyer shows several photos from her table, showing the Judge, the Grand Jury people and the crowd as Lois's growl is heard, being caught once again .

Damn, she's good. Two points for Ruby and Quinn.

"No further questions. Honour."

Her own lawyer stands and she's hoping that he'll save her from the humiliation and embarrassment as everyone waits and stares at her, incredulous. An Grand Jury man stands and makes a noise of disapproval, rushing to the Judge with harsh whispers and nucking his thumb to Ruby's direction and Lena hangs her head, hearing it all. Fuck.

This goes on for about fifteen minutes as they pull out a reminder book, a reading book and a paper with scribbled notes on it and Mrs. Sanford goes up, arguing and hushing right back at them. What the fuck happened and will Ruby be called up right now?

Nope.

They used Sam's medical records to not show any mental illness concerns of mental illness and health therapists and groups, but on Ruby's records. To that, Samantha Arias and Lucy Lane do receive a free night with Quinn, for how many hours until the next session is scheduled, tomorrow morning or early lunch hours.

No, no, no, no, they can't.

But they legally and procedingly can, Sam and Lucy are his legal guardian(s) and Maggie and Alex have been scrambling to try and set an adoption date to adopt Quinn and Ruby as quick as possible. Though Ruby argued about having Quinn to be adopted first or not at all, he is her main priority and she could've cared less if she got in a different foster home or on the streets. It just mattered that he was warm in the cold winter nights and had food in his belly. That's all that mattered to her.

Her lawyer walks back to the table and Sam hugging him tight and and hard, slapping him on the back while whooping loud as a victory, and he does the same, "We did it, we did it!"

Ruby almost retches right away but swallows it down and again, letting her mouth feel like huge sand bags, holding onto Quinn tighter while kissing his head hard as she chokes up tightly, and Lena growls the slightest but loud enough for Ruby to hear but Kara shakes her head. If anyone of them moved or so breathes hard enough, it'll be so much worse tomorrow, even if there is a tomorrow.

The Judge speaks and stands, taking off his glasses, "This trial will go on tomorrow morning at 11:00 o'clock sharp and not a second after. Ruby Arias, of holding Quinn with you since Christmas Day, you are to legally let over Quinn Ellington Arias-Lane before your leave this court house doors until the next session. Good day, to you all." It's a bang followed and all rich, white men clap each other on the back and holler in hurray as Alex holds Maggie tight and firm but receives it back in return. Ruby lets a breath out, kissing Quinn again. Nat goes to her, hugging and her tears drop again on the suit for the billionth time today but she wipes them after a second so Quinn won't realize any funnier business than being here for another hour after he ran around, ate sandwich pieces that Kara gave him and got his diaper changed.

She places him on the wooden rows, and he stretched and twists around, letting his muscles relax. He loves being carried and held but his legs have to stretch and relax too after awhile, despite half alien.

She tips his chin up softly as he reached for her but she shook her head, "Okay, baby boy, you have to listen to me for a second, okay? Real quick," He nods, as everyone watches him in his little black sneakers that do match Ruby's black converse, and his little suit though in black pants, a white long button up shirt with a black jacket and Eliza is holding his clipped on tie after he fussed and whines, already not liking it after ten minutes.

Everyone gives him a kiss of a shoulder squeeze as a comfort, trying to let him understand of why he can't come with them tonight, at Alex's apartment or at the park after just like they promised.

"Okay, sweetie, you're going to be spending time with Mommy, Sam, and Lucy. You'll be with Mommy and Lucy for the night, remember Lucy?" She says while shaking her index finger to Lucy's direction and he beams, grasping onto the pointy finger that's playful and she smiles slightly, kissing the finger.

"But...But, me and Nat can't come with you, okay? I....I have to do something really important with Auntie Maggie and Auntie Lena, okay? But! But, they do want to spend SPECIAL time with you and only you! You'll have your heated milk bottle, your fluffy stuffed animal and they'll take care of you for the night. I promise." She says while faking her enthusiasm but Quinn sees right through it, shaking and whimpering no's over and over.

He whimpers as he clutches to Alex's wrist, hiding behind it to not go as his whole face crumples and his eyes go wider, whimpering but it's as clear that everyone heard it, "I'm scared. Scared."

"I know, I know you're scared but you have to be REALLY brave for me, for big sissy okay? You'll see me here again in the morning at Aunt Maggie's house or at Aunt Lena's house, okay?" Her whole face is straining and tensing further as she tries not to break also, and his eyes go to Ruby's and then at Sam and Lucy, waiting patiently with other bodyguards and lawyers.

Quinn slams into her, sniffling and making wrinkles into her dress but she can't seem to care, he's going to be so scared and what if he doesn't even eat....? Her hand holds his curls, and rocking back and forth as she moves on her knees and he doesn't let go. "You have to be brave for sissy, okay? You're my little star, Quinn."

Her voice breaks at his name and she blinks rapidly to get the redness out of her eyes of keeping tears at bay and her whole family watches and some looks away with their own eyes weary and straining to keep tears away and Lucy walks up, gesturing to the watch and to Quinn. She nods, squeezing him hard and tight as he does it back, two handprints into her dress and she kisses his lips sweetly and passes him over while Lena hands her the big baby bag. His eyes snap as he's been transferred quick and he screams, tears streaming down his cheeks while wiggling and reaching his palms out and in for anyone to grab him again but Nat holds Ruby's shoulder for her not to do anything. Lena chokes out as even Andy is starting to squirm and fuss, feeling all the stress and sadness in the room, "Go Lucy. Go."

Everyone can hear Quinn's screams and crying wails even as the doors shut and when Lucy goes down the hall, somehow managing. Ruby bites her lip hard and long, whimpering into Nat's chest as they finally fall and Eliza wipes her lower eyelids, repeatedly, "It was just the crying....god, Ruby how we adore you." Everyone chokes out a laugh as she holds her Grandma, soft and light, and her cheeks are held by strong arms, "You're stronger than all of us, my sweet. You can do this, today, tomorrow and all of tomorrow's after." Everyone nods long and soft, it's a fact and Ruby didn't sign up or register for this shit but she did it automatically because she loves her brother to death and wouldn't rewrite the past though it's a little BMXing right now doing a 360*, she can see Maggie fidget and waver of trying to find a way to apologize to Ruby somehow or to think the absolute worst outcome yet. She stumbles into the small but mighty arms, and gets a "oof!" in return but hair playing and her back is limp and contented, her Auntie has this safe place she's never had before and fuck the trial, the evidence or anything, she loves her. She switches her hips to lean on as one is getting sore and Maggie just holds her hands together over Ruby's back and swaying slightly and almost like dancing, " Bot that I'm loving this right now, but what triggered this?"

"Monsters need some fluff in there lives too!" She snickers, smiling for the first time today really and everyone is looking at her, concerned, agitated or just uncomfortable and she huffs,

"Come on, guys! We just had the WORST day ever and I need.....like something fun to do. Like actually fun. I feel like shi.....poop." Eliza gives her a look and would probably scold her if she swore in front of her and she giggles, stepping closer to Maggie who just kisses her shoulder before Kara lights up but Lena pulls an arm around her, pulling her fingernails into her shoulder, and everyone knows she's was going to say to go flying but neither knows that Nat partially can.

The lights go out, leaving them in the dark and Jeremiah whimpers, squirming, neither of the children like the dark or small places, despite being in real cages while they were made and after they were "born". Alex rubs his back and starts walking out of the doors as everyone follows suit, getting braced to run to the cars after the paparazzi have been waiting snd will chase after them for a picture or a word as everyone tries to keep their mouth shut, ears off and half a mind to NOT chew any of them out. Alex, Nat, Ruby, Kara and Lena get in one vehicle as everyone else does, the twins going with Nia, Maggie and Eliza.

Ruby's knee is squeezed by Alex, she shrieks and almost jumps into Nat's arms by a reflex, "You think you can boss lawyers around but not hereee! Nope! Nope!"

Ruby giggles hard and and pants but nods, determined, "You bet, Auntie!"

She pokes Alex in the side, wel mostly like in the ribs and gets a laugh and a surprised gasp in return, it tickled but she's not as ticklish as Maggie there, "Hey!"

Kara REALLY loves her family and how it's playful and relaxing but she also doesn't want a tickle fight to happen while in a cramped VAN with four other people and she whistles long and hard, making Nat and Ruby scrunch half of their face to their necks to avoid it vibrating in their eardrums.

And to everyone's surprise but Lena's delight, she starts singing softly while trying to remember to rise and lower her voice in the notes, "Where does the good go? Look at me in the eye that you don't find me you don't find me attractive, look at me in the heart and tell me you won't go, and look me in the eye and say our love is like no other love, where does the good go.....?"

Nat's jaw to the car floor and guffawing, "You can sing?! That was SO cool!"

Ruby smirks, looking at Lena in the rear view mirror, "Did she woo you like that, Auntie?"

It gets a laugh out of everyone as Lena makes eye contact with Ruby in the back, with an eyebrow raise and a wink, "Secrets, young one, secrets."

Kara giggles, looking at Lena while biting a part of her lip with full adore in her blue, crystal eyes, pulling her left hand over Lena's closest knee and thigh, she rolls her eyes but accepts the embrace as Alex aww's dramatically, "I wanna be like you when I grow up!"

Kara rubs circles on the leg and leans over to kiss Lena's lips lightly once they're at a red stop sign and Lena kisses her back and shoved her back to sit down, "Calm down, Ryan Reynolds."

Kara gawks, "But I'm a girl!"

"Exactly." Lena drawls out the y as she didn't see the truck, turning left sharply to avoid it and whews but Ruby and Nat fell on Alex and in front of each other, fixing their seats and Lena rolls up to the house driveway of already seeing the other car there and Andy helping Ellie out of the car with holding hands and space of the last step and the ground, frankly adorable.

Lena unlocks the car to open all the car doors as everyone comes out of the car and she gets Andy's attention tossing the keys in the air as he catches it, stopping space in time and gets on his tip toes, putting the right key in the lock and his hands hit the floor inside and whines, every time Lena's taught him to close or open a door in a emergency or not, he still not excepting that part of catching balance of his tippy toes. Kara chuckles at him, setting him right up as he sits right back down, taking off his boots and Ellie beside him also.

Nat holds a hand out to Ruby to take and she does but her foot slips on the ice and she doesn't have the best reflex's on the side of her powers, and she can't show them in front of Nat but little does she know, Nat is trying to calculate of how to not let Ruby get hurt by the hard ice under both of them and they fall as Ruby squeaks.

Alex and Maggie see it, seeing one of Ruby's hand on Nat's thigh and one on their chest in the middle as Nat's hands are close to Ruby's ass and on their lower back and they pant, looking down at themselves and they scramble away, putting their hands not too close to Ruby, and both talking at once as their cheeks flame red and not from the coldness.

"Are you-"

"You good-"

They laugh breathlessly and get up by themselves, fixing Nat's hair that messed from the action and Ruby's dress got wrinkled of the quick exchange and they walk to the door, seeing Maggie biting her lip to not laughs and Alex smirks, "You two okay?"

"Yes."

"Uh huh."

They both look at each other, red tinted cheeks and abashed as the adults laugh, walking into the house as everyone else but the teenagers giggle and run up the stairs, pulling shoulders, grasping ties and clutching into each other as Lena shouts up, "Keep your door open!"

Eliza giggles but scolds, hitting Lena with a diashtowel after she's already cleaning off counters and making food, "Lena Kieran!"

Lena giggles, running before the dishcloth hits her on the side, and right into Kara's back as she's bending down and Kara squeaks, hands going to the floor before she falls first on her face and realizes she has Lena on her back as she falls the face and smiles, back going straight while holding Lena's legs under the knees. Lena holds Kara by the neck lightly and barely holding onto, kissing her hair and Eliza smiles, turning onto the oven to preheat and starting to put the ingredients on the counter to start Ruby an apple pie, which always makes her feel better.

Kara whooshes, sitting down onto the couch with Lena by her side as Alex and Maggie scold but let them sit beside themselves, watching Blue Bloods. It is letting Eliza's hair blow onto her face and she huffs, "Girls don't go so fast in the house!"

Another whoosh and Eliza drops her whisk, starting to yell again but she hears a coo instead and there's little Andy, sucking his thumb and yanking lightly onto Eliza's leg, grasping to get her attention to help bake the pie and she gasps, holding him and placing a stool right beside her and places him on there, "Hi baby! Wanna help Grams with Ruby's pie?"

He claps and smiles, "Bake pie?"

Another whoosh and Ellie's floating beside her, "Pie?"

She chuckles, kissing her head and nods, "But! Right before we start, we have to get some clothes on, wouldnt that be better?" Both twins look down at each other with diapers on and socks on, pouting but proceed to float towards the changing station in the living room, flinging baby wipes containers with clean diapers on the floor and both get a long sleeve, purple butterflies and a shirt with a red sun, representing the red sun and Krypton that Winn made.

Lena ahems and points to the stuff on the ground thst the twins left after the twins are with shirts in and they turn around, cocking their head to the side where they got from Maggie, "Csn you put the stuff away, please? Remember, the mess you make is what you fix and-"

She's cut off as all the stuff is put away in two seconds, Andy kissing her cheek and climbing down, walking back to the kitchen with Ellie whose hand is over her mouth, muffling giggles and they're on stools on either sides of Eliza, mapping out ingredients and mixing several things with whisks. Eliza looks up, winking and kisses Andy's head.

Lena rolls her eyes and is ready to get up to march over there but Streaky pounces on her legs and purring loudly like a Mustang '79, leaning into Lena and she tries not to melt even though a soft exhale is in an "aw", letting the black and white stripe hair as Maggie smirks, "You love him."

A scoff, but a hand is still fussing over to pet Streakyd matted hair on his back, "No I don't."

Kara pets Streaky's head but gets a hiss in return and she jumps back, flinching, and Lena points her finger at the cat, "Don't be rude!"

Kara pouts, "Don't take over my wife."

A gulp of beer and holding strands of Maggie's dark hair lightly and playful, "When did you get married?"

"I'm sure that we're past the 'girlfriend of 4 years thing' yet, don't you think?" Lena chuckles and raises her brow to Alex, but in exchange she gets a confused face.

"But....Me and Mags have been together for five....does that mean we should be married too?"

Maggie fully looks over at her wife, craning her neck to get her eye glance, "I thought you said you didn't want to get married."

Alex reaches eye contact, "I do. Just when everything settles down."

"And? And when will that be, nothing is slowing down and the trial might go back into weeks instead of the only three days, you should know this. Did you regret it the first time, is that it?" Maggie takes Alex's arm off her shoulder and fixes her body to full contact.

Alex's beer goes down and she does the same with her body, "No! No, no, no, I would never. I just thought you needed more time to adjust to J, your post surgery discovery and of going back to work that's all! I swear, I'm just moving as fast as you, babe."

"It doesn't seem like it. You seem to be going far and fast just like before! Are you wanting to rush to get the rings once again?" Maggie exclaims with a hand waving, and Jeremiah whimpers, sitting into the baby pen, watching the exchange and Lena gets up, holding him while going upstairs to the play room so he doesn't have to see anything.

"You walked away! You left and I never saw you for months, what do you mean? You seemed in such a RUSH to leave, to get away from a girl that wanted kids, more than yourself! You LEFT." Alex raised her voice at the end, looking out the big plane windows and Maggie exhales shapely.

"Because you told me to go! You said we can't be together anymore and you kicked me out! I can't believe that you're pining this on ME." Maggie points a finger to her own chest with fury eyes.

"I'm not! I'm not, I swear. I asked if you WANTED to stay until you had a place but you swore you were fine. You could have always called, even by accident, I would always be there! I still loved you." Alex whispers the end and Maggie shakes her head.

"Yeah, I don't think you did. You left me, for something greater. You left me for something I decided I didn't want but that was months ago! You realized you wanted kids and you left, feeling selfish that you couldn't have BOTH! What was it, the disappointment of your own body failing you or your realization that your lover left because of you?!" Maggie screams, as both of them standing in the middle with heaving chests and escalating heartbeats.

That's it. Alex breaks in the silence and hangs her head, lifting her shirt up and to show the scars of the procedure that helped her with the pre-ovarian failure, something she hasn't shown anyone else except herself, the doctor and Kara, "You don't know this pain, Sawyer. Do you have ANY idea of having the feeling of you can't have something you wished so long for?!"

"Yes! Because my wife chose me over something she couldn't ever have in the first place and didn't realize." Maggie whispers.

Alex finally looks up at her and drops the shirt, "Maggie, I-"

Maggie kisses her hard but loving, saying unspoken words and pushes Alex on the couch again, her beer in her hands, grabbing her jacket and leaving the house with a quiet shut with the door. Alex sighs, chugging the beer and hanging hair in her hands, "Fuck."

  
Eliza comes in, minutes after with the twins holding her hands and they sit in front of her on the floor, waiting for herself to sort her own new feeling emotions and thoughts out in catalogs and she looks up, right at Andy's lightest blue eyes and she smiles softly, "Andy, I could really use a lullaby right now." 

She snorts internally of letting all the children watch Marvel movies as Andy liked the Hulk most of how he's a scientist....and well a Hulk, he exasperated and actually talked of how he wanted to be a scientist and Lena held him up, saying how he could do anything he wanted which made him shriek and bounce with joy-none of them corrected of how he is two years old with having a seven year old's IQ, it was lovely to see him happy after a hard and challenging few weeks. The Hulk always needed a lullaby, and getting one from Romanoff in "Age of Ultron", they use that saying to let him use his telepathic abilities to calm someone down with visions.

Andy shakes his head, as a no and she desperately needs to calm but she knows herself that Andy wouldn't do that unless it was in a peaceful, happy or a comforting matter but he knows that his Godmother Alex has more problems than a vision could fix. His hand instead goes to her hair, brushing it off her face and she feels how gentle Andy is with her, she's a human and they're half Kryptonian though he can literally use magic and can crush a car with his bare hands as Ellie almost killed Lord and broke a plate with a flick of her mind and that can't help but comfort her, knowing how gentle but strong they are. 

_Just a fucking drunk, you can't think straight_

_Maggie wants a divorce, what makes you think she'd talk to you like that anyway?_

_She hates you. She'd rather be with her ex._

"Auntie, can you hear _me_?" Ellie's voice comes out as Alex's thoughts are wrapping and circling tighter and stronger around for her to be mute and staying still, a clear sign of hallucinations, overthinking and hyperventilation. 

She hears murmurs and coos around her as Eliza pulls her legs on the couch fully while placing her daughters head in her lap and combing it to the side, like how she did after a nightmare or after a long day in elementary school. Eliza starts talking about old science equations, science projects that she did in college and received many rewards and Andy moves around, getting off the couch fully.

He coos, pointing at the radio and Eliza accepts it, it is a little quiet even if she stops talking for a few seconds and Ellie claps, hearing the country radio channel come on, Luke Bryan, Luke Combs and Johnny Cash tends to fill the silence of the room and she hears it, it's the kind of music that her Dad loved, working to fix her bed frame after she jumped so much she so much and he wasn't even mad or how he taught her how to fish and she remembers it all. 

Ellie frowns, moving to turn it off or to another channel by the switch but she holds a hand up to stop her, she loves this music and loves her Physcho Dad even more after all. After all everything....

She cries in her mother's arms and she doesn't know when the last time was or how long she sobbed while Slizs just held her and Andy hummed to the music, stripping off her pants to her boxer briefs and Ellie giggles but Andy hit her and changed her into soft they shorts and didn't care one bit. Ellie cuddled her side when she fell asleep and Andy braided Ellie's hair while she was laying down.

After awhile, they switched spots while cuddling her and Eliza got up to take the pie out, putting it on the counter with a dishcloth and turned the burners off and walked back, sitting with Alex again. 

She fell asleep, surrounded by unconditional love and care and she learns she doesn't need it 24/7 by her wife or son, and she smiles, but what she doesn't realize is how things change when she's sleeping. Maggie comes back with Lena, drunk and carried in while her hair is over her hair and Eliza coos, fixing her hair and her arm as she sets up an IV for better fluids and she's positioned by Kara in Alex's arms as they recognize their scents and bodies and their snuggling with legs intertwined and arms clasped together limply.

"Is that a good idea?" Lena asks with causation while Kara sits back down after she changed and wrangled the twins into different and clean pampers, letting them go running off to play again. 

"Look, they have a son, he's scared and confused and they should figure out their sh...stuff with each other. Plus, this trial and at the DEO is not making matters into better hands. I'm just saying, this should be a kick boost and if they start to claw each other's eyes out then we separate them but keep them in the same room also."

Andy climbs onto Kara's lap after hearing her suggestions and plan, putting a fist into the air happily, "Yes!"

Kara tickles Andy, lifting him up in the air while playfully nibbling and both blowing raspberries on his belly and legs and he screeches, kicking ankles and she chuckles, letting him go with a pat on the bum and Lena is reading Jeremiah and Ellie an old science book and they're both fascinated, looking at pictures and diagrams of animals and plants on the white paper pages.

Eliza has dished the pie for Nat and Ruby, both of them giggling and blushing about whatever and Lena rolls her eyes, kissing both of their foreheads as they have applie crumble crumbs on their fingertips and mouth while running back the stairs and she's concerned for the walls and floors as they run back and forth upstairs but it's nice to see Ruby finally smile after a long, ass day. 

Alex wakes, well mostly stirs, after hearing shrieks of laughter and talking going on around her and she groans, snuggling back into the arms wrapped around her and she's confused, she looks down through hooded lashes and she hisses, pushing Maggie back as she wakes up too, a hand going straight to the IV and the couch cushion so she wouldn't fall after the shove. 

"Maggie. Get off of me." Alex sighs, putting an elbow over her red cheeks and she peeks a eye open to see Maggie smirking and an eyebrow raised also. 

"My question is why I'm here. Did you come and fly after me?" Maggie asks with a hint of cross and her eyelashes bat like a little girl's and Alex rolls her eyes, 

"Get. Off. Go jerk off or something." She says with a shirt but gets a back of the head tap from Eliza and she looks up to see Eliza's scolding face and she apologizes through giggles and Maggie laughs also, twirling a twirl of red hair into her finger and she slaps her hand away.

"I would but you're here so....." Maggie deals and it's light and witty banter and this time, Alex laughs hard and quick, that was a good one and she's honestly missed the gushy moments with her wife through these weekends and she laughs as Maggie returns a dimpled smile and god is she beautiful.....no. NO. She can't be all warm and gushy, she's supposed to be mad and annoyed.

Ellie giggles, showing his hand of a blue ball of magic and that's how they're staying together and Maggie huffs, leaning on her elbow. "Baby, Ellie, can you let go?" 

Andy shakes his head, pointing to the both of them, "Kiss, kiss!" 

Ellie nods while giggling with Lena's dimples, "Kiss! Kiss!" 

"You can't resist a child's wish, dear." Eliza teases while looking down at them from the T.V and Maggie's cheeks go hot and red but Alex rolls her eyes. 

Alex leans in, and her two hands are holding Maggie's face, kissing her lips softly and leans back after three seconds and Eliza scoffs, "That wasn't even a kiss. That was a peck."

Lena pipes up, "Mom, I love you, but don't talk about Alex's kissing skills. I really don't....need that image..."

Maggie snorts, "Oh gosh." 

With a long and suffering sigh, Alex wets her lips while looking in Maggie's pupils then in at her lips as Maggie's cheeks go onto flame and her heart beat quickens and she leans forward to kiss Alex hard, a hand onto Alex's center chest and her hair strands to ground herself and to almost reaching her tongue and she inhales, her head going right as Alex's goes left and she leans back, panting and smiling breathlessly. 

Andy giggles high pitched, pointing to them and his hand is unclenched as the magic stopped and Maggie turns, catching his waist and hand and plops him on his bsck on the couch while pinning his wrists lightly so he can still squirm and be let go so he doesn't actually get hurt or loss circulation and Alex's fingers go as big spider claw hands, up and down his belly with the pads of her fingers so she wouldn't scratch and he has his Jeju's bright laugh while his legs kick after Alex.

"Guess what? Andy, guess what?" Alex asks seriously and he follows suit while he has his crinkle and he coos, as a "what" and she takes a big breath of air, giving him a raspberry. 

"No! Au-Auntie! No!" He says through giggles and his head goes to his Grandma's and he coos.

"Grandma! Heh....Hehe! No! Grandma!" He screeches as Maggie joins in too, letting his arms down while pinching little baby thighs and her fingers go up and around his belly button and Eliza scoops him up, saving him and Maggie laughs, fixing her messy hair as she raked it back and Alex smiles, "Are you okay? How is that IV?" 

Her fingers find it and she whimpers, it's still sensitive and sore as she prods it and Alex holds the hand, kissing the hand as her cheeks go warm and pink, it's just how they got together all those years ago in the honey moon stage. 

"I'm sorry." Maggie says, her eyes searching Alex's and she laughs in return with a shake of her head. 

"You have no reason to be. You're right, you know, I should have looked after my body first before....before thinking of children. God, we're idiots aren't we?" Alex says in return.

Eliza giggles while kissing Andy's head, "Yes, you are. Go spend time with your son." 

Alex smiles, going up the stairs to see Ruby, Nat and Jeremiah play in the play room, laughing and chatting as Jeremiah is partially watching Netflix and lego blocks and Alex says with a deep voice, "Bruce Wayne, and stay out of Wayne Manor."

Jeremiah squeaks, dropping the lego pieces to the ground while running, (mostly waddling) to his mother's and crash into their legs, cooing and whimpering. Maggie "ah's" and scoops him up in both of their arms, "Hi baby!" 

Jeremiah smiles and snuggles before sniffing deep and looking between the two women of earlier and his chin wobbled and Alex whimpers, rubbing his back warmly, "Mommy and Mama sorry about that, buddy. But, we're better now, okay? We'll work and figure it out. You gotta help us out too, okay?" 

He nods, "DEO!" Though it sounds like a "doe" and Alex doesn't want to correct him that he remembers that and she kisses his head then Maggie's as she snuggles into it and they go downstairs, seeing Ruby on the counter with her legs swinging as Nat is standing, cheeks so bright from smiling and whispering about something secret. 

Alex does a count down, "Hey! What are you two doinggggg?" She says with a exasperated g to scare them and they jump apart, Nat scratching their neck and Ruby gasps then giggles, 

"You scared me! God, Auntie." 

She laughs as the trio goes back into living room and Jeremiah gurgles and coos to Lena as she nods, changing his diaper and tickles him just to hear those music sound giggles. 

They hear a girl laugh and chuckle from the kitchen and they all smile, seeing their little niece grow up and to be falling in love and it's a beautiful, beautiful love story. 

Ruby drags them by the tie, they follow, their neck getting tight as it feels, scaring but amusing them be almost everyone sees them move in the hallway as Kara looks up at them amuse sky and also confused and Ruby slams them on the wall, both left sides on the wall as they face each other, and Ruby holds their cheek, leaning forward and tall as her lips barely make contact to Nat's, hesitating and slowing down as both of their hearts slow and beat and rhythm together. She tries again, holding onto the tie, as a leverage to that this is real and it's happening, and that the height difference is she is 5'4 and and they're almost 5'7, sexy tall and confident as fuck.

As much as Nat wants this as Ruby does, Ruby is panicking to do this or not, and they breathe out, and the air hits Ruby's lips as she gasps again, and they take a step back. 

"No, no, no. We aren't doing this. You need space and.....and consent." They blurt out.

Ruby frowns again while shaking her head as a no, they should really be at a yellow instead of anything else like they talked about consent, kinks and links of.....other various things they found and searched on the internet. She leans on them again while holding onto their chest, she leans up again and Nat holds their head still and soft and kisses her forehead even softer, "We can have the most cliche, cheesy, lovey-dovey and best and first kiss another time. You're scared, you're hurting and this will spiral if we do." 

And she snaps, Ruby snaps for the first time today and really, she should have cornered and covered her feelings better than Nat can even see but she can't. Quinn might not eat or have a sip of milk tonight while she's having apple pie and watching funny cat videos with Nat upstairs as a distraction and the trial tomorrow will be much worse than earlier today, and she, and, and, and. 

Nat holds the fist thats hitting them as Ruby lumps in and they stagger, hitting the wall as they slide down on the carpet and against the hall wall, Ruby in their lap as the light from the living room reflect on them, hair carreses with forehead kisses. 

Maggie sees it from where everyone else is sitting in the living room while snuggling deeper into Alex's side but neither teenager could care less if everyone is watching them right now and she pops her head up, "You guys don't think that their love story is a tiny bit better than all of ours combined, like it just seems so chafe and good after and over all." 

Lena shakes her head, "Definitely not, Nat is giving her the world and more everyday. I wouldn't process it if they didn't love and respect her even more." 

Nat meets their eyes with a wink and she does it back, a little secret between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yeah.


	26. Bring your Ties and Pies 2/3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I sped up the trial a week for visitations that Quinn would get with Sam, Lucy, Lois and Clarke. Because I can. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️⚠️⚠️  
> Contains loud voices, graphic photos and videos and homophobia/transphobia  
> ⚠️⚠️⚠️

National City, The Court House

January 11th, 2022

Time on Sam's Iphone, 11:30 a.m

-

_and who do you think you are, running around leaving scars and collecting your jar of hearts,_

_you're gonna catch a cold, from the ice inside your own soul,_

_i have grown too strong to run in your arms, and i've learned to live half a life....._

_you only remember how to put the light back in my eyes,_

_dear, it took so long to feel alright, i hope you're biting a bait....._

-

"No!" It screeches into the air and she sighs, putting the jacket and little black boots down on the couch as her son looks out the window, avoiding her gaze.

Quinn hasn't been working well with her for a week, he should be, one night that Ruby gets him for visitation and one night, she and Lucy get him for visitation and he's been getting in cooperative and fussy each time he comes over and she's two second away from throwing a hissy fit like her son and she looks up, "Quinn, please, we're already late enough."

He shakes his head and she sighs, leaving the room and going into the kitchen to pour a warm glass of milk into his bottles for emergencies if he's thirsty and she plops it in the baby bag where it always sits, on the white marble kitchen table. She looks around, her house is clean and spotless after Lois cleaned and was tidying after the Judge ordered they have a week off for Quinn and she is so grateful that some of her family members are on her side.

She even hates this. There's no "sides", it's just facts and logic and evidence.....J'onn, James, Lois, Clarke and Vasquez are on her side as well as her friends from college days, Metropolis, Las Vegas and friends from National City also. Everyone else is on Ruby and Quinn's "side", though he's been at the house on and off. The house is just....too quiet. It's too eerily quiet and sadly true, Ruby and Quinn lit the house up with pictures, toys, Ruby's old guitar and all the energy they flowed through these walls and she bites her lip to not cry, she has to be strong and to show the Judge who will win this thing. 

She walks back into the room where Quinn is at the couch and kitchen table where the door is and she sees him with his boots and jacket on, and watching Netflix onto her phone and she hisses, _when did he even grab her phone?_  
  


  
_Christ_. 

She snatches it, pausing it on hold and puts it in her purse on the table while turning to scold but she sees his face scrunch up and tense as his nose is red, a clear sign of to begin crying and Ruby is the exact same, and she sighs, _fuckkk_.

"Come here, baby. I'm sorry. Mommy is just really stressed." He crawls into her arms even though he doesn't ask for her love or comfort, just a place to lean on and she rubs his back and shushes until his tears have stopped and she calls the trio down from the stairs and Lois, Clarke and Lucy come down in all black, two black skirts and a nice shirt underneath a blazer as Clarke wears a sleek black and grey suit with matching shoes and she passes the keys as one of them catches it, a signal to lock the door and I'll be strapping him in. 

She steps into the car, unzipping his jacket slightly so it's not so tight and snaps the buckles as he's mute, looking out the Black SUV window that J'onn gave to her as a gift until she got "on her feet", even herself doubting that it won't happen any time soon but he didn't comment and she sits beside Quinn, holding his little finger as well as Lucy's hand but he flinches away, getting it out of her grasp.

He should warm up to her even if they win this thing. Seriously

The car ride to the court house is always quiet and depth killing until Lois flips onto the radio and Clarke hums among to it, she always seems to forget thst he's like a hundred years old since he arrived here and a country boy? Yikes. She's joking of course, she's very grateful that Lois and Clarke have stayed around in National Cify before going back to Jonathan in Metropolis with a babysitter and will be going right back there after whenever this ends. God, it feels like it'll never end. She hears a giggle and she looks over, seeing Quinn looking at Lois through the front seat slot making funny faces at him and she smiles, pinching above his knee and he full out laughs and squirms away and it gets a true smile out of everyone and she does it again as he giggles this time and she smiles, kissing the side of his head and he leans into it, slightly.

Well, that's a start.

"Are you ready to go?" Lucy asks as Clarke takes the key out of the ignition and pulls his suit button together for warmth since it's snowing lightly and will be chilly as Lois fixes her scarf and hair and she unbuckles Quinn out of it, zipping his jacket up slightly so he won't be chilled and Lucy swings the huge baby bag on her smaller shoulder and she makes a joke about height and gets a wink in return. They step out onto the steps with flashing lights and paparazzi people following them up to the huge main doors as her bodyguards shield and cover them from the cameras and their privacy but she already knows it'll be on the front page later tonight.

"Okay, buddy, we love you. We love you, but, you'll be with Sissy Ruby tonight okay? After lunch, you'll be with Sis." She says as everyone gives him a longing kiss and a squeeze of comfort but his face muscles stay neutral as they brush off snow off their jackets and as their boots squeeze and squish to the big right corner, where the rest of her family stays before anything starts.

"Sissy! Sissy! Hmph!" He squirms and kicks to get down and he almost trips a few times before running full speed into Ruby and Lena's legs and she gasps, throwing him into the air a few times before kissing him everywhere and he giggles, holding onto her hair lightly, "Hi, baby! Are you good?"

He nods, smiling with two big but small teeth and she kisses him again before looking up at the others, this is probably the most awkward part to ask questions, it's protocol but still.

"Did he eat?" Ruby asks right away and Lucy nods.

"Chinese food." Ruby gasps again while Quinn giggles holding onto her smiling cheeks, "Chinese food?! Lucky!"

Lucy hands Lena the baby bag and the two walk away but Clarke stays, not knowing what to say but he dearly misses everyone else and Kara clears her throat. "Yes, Kal?"

"I just....I miss you. I miss everyone." He says with an exhale though Lois is muttering under her breath and tugging on his arm but stops, he won't be pulled by her with strength.

"We know. We know," Kara repeats and Lena squeezes her hand for support, this is very much like how her and Lex were before he went insane and she can't help but wanting to visit him in jail though it is a different and terrible idea and scenario she makes up many times over and over. Clarke and Kara just stare at each other and they both twitch at the same time but he steps back and then another, leaning into Lois as they walk back to Sam and Lucy.

Kara whooshes and crinkles, "Rao."

Ruby tenses, she's the reason that she's splitting siblings apart as well as partners and she starts to apologize but Kara kisses her head, "Not your fault. Now let's go beat this thing."

Nat kisses Ruby's cheek hard and speak those words that make her knees weak and her heart to burst even further, "You'll come back to me?"

"In this lifetime." She promises with a nudge of her nose on their jaw and Nat smiles, walking in the room with everyone else as Eliza squeezes her shoulder and she sits at the table with her lawyer, Mrs. Sanford who points to specific papers and paper lets as she goes over with them as Sam's lawyer does the same.

Sam is called up first as she gets a cheek kiss of good luck from Lucy and he steps forward. "Hello, Samantha."

Sam doesn't know why lawyers pretend to be something they are not but Lucy said she has a protective and anger issue probably from the hardest cases and how lawyers are trained and mould shaped in real life and in a court house. "Hello."

"So, lets go back into before you had Quinn and before you started a relationship with Lucy"

"Okay." She responds but a smile is tugging back at her mouth corners.

"You and Lucy met what...let's say in early 2016? Correct?" Her mind travels as she remembers seeing a little and fierce lady in Major Clothes and she made a joke about height and small fingers but Lucy made one back and something inside her coursed that she'd have something more than cheap beer after a long day and how her and Lucy grew and grew faster, developing into slight friends and they stayed in touch, but not so much after she went back to Metropolis.

" _Hey, so I had a question....?"_

_"Yes? I'm Lucy Lane."_

_"I know. I'm saying you could be Lucy Arias." She pointed to her L-Corp tag that showed "Ms. Sam Arias" and Lucy spluttered, looking up through black eyelashes._

_"_ How did you bond such an incredible friendship and loving relationship?" He smiled gently.

Before she could get the words out, Ruby's own lawyer stands up, objecting, "What's the matter of this?"

But the gentleman doesn't bash an eye but holds a palm up and her eyes flick to the Judge, "I just think that it is fair since Samantha's lawyers will ask the same question to my client, and if so, how is that NOT fair?" 

The Judge chuckles, a good one, and let's himself to go on, "Proceed."

The lawyer looks up at her and she puts a hand pointlessly as a _I have no clue dude._

"She....she changed my life and...and she's an _incredible_ person to everyone surrounding her. She is impossible to....she does things her way and she is fierce in her line of work and out of it, in her personal life." She beams.

-

" _You're....queer?" She asks Lucy hesitating, hoping she won't be offended and Lucy takes a bite of her chocolate bar._

_"Dude, I'm one of the first Army Generals and DEO Agents to ever come out. 'Course." She says with a waggle of her eyebrows._

_Sam laughs and nodding and Lucy points the question in the area of Sam and she asks, "You? I never thought you were a boxer briefs and snowboard kind a gal."_

" _It's actually lingerie and skiing." She says with a wink and she sees Lucy's eyes light up the world and she's pulled in._

-

"How long have you been together?" The dark and throaty voice echoed back and she counts mentally.

"Three." 

-

" _Are you sure? We're at your pace and there's no rush, whatsoever. It's okay." Lucy reassures as her hand rests on Lucy's bare six pack abs and she shakes her head, bending her head down to suck on one and she gets lost into the feeling of Lucy's pleasure and body._

_"I haven't....I've never...." She trials off and Lucy cups her cheek, kissing her soundly and she melts._

" _It's okay. Baby gays are cute and you my baby, are adorable. No pressure. At all, okay? No rush." Lucy says and she nods, and they snuggle for a few minutes before Quinn starts to stir from a nap._

_"Maggie will be okay. She had a tough go there but she'll be okay." A kiss on the forehead from Sam and she nods, tears streaking down her face after seeing Maggie in the ICU room and she falls asleep through PTSD memories and night terrors of being in Iraq of hearing her own close call of being exploded before Kelly dragged her across the desert, barely making it out alive._

_But Sam is there to catch her if she falls._

-

"Were you prepared to have that....all on your plate? When Quinn came from the adoption center and after starting a relationship?" He asks with a quirk of her eyebrow and she sees it as a challenge any way. 

"Objection, your honour. Badgering." 

"Let me rephrase. Your mental health and day to day capacity was functioning like any other day after you brought Quinn and Lucy home?" 

"Of course. It was tricky to find out Quinn's sleeping schedule so we could sleep also and do other things and to balance date nights and our own time alone with Ruby also, not wanting to let her feel left out." She says and she can practically feel Ruby's rolling eye ball.

"Tricky?"

"He's two years old, as well as his other cousins and it was a new environment and schedule for him as well as us." She states and wonders where she's going with this.

"Ah. And you shopped and fed him, daily?" 

".....Wel-Ruby helped."

"With which part?"

Fuck. She walked right into that one.

"With both. She's a teenager, most don't like children in general but about a week or two after she warmed right up to him. It was beautiful to watch, truly." She smiles.

"Did you and Lucy seem a little bit cornered? Being that perfect little family with a new sibling and a new parent? How did Lucy feel about Quinn?" 

"It was a little pressed at first but we juggled everything nicely after. Lucy...Lucy has always had a mother trait into herself and probably from closer relatives but she agreed and we were on route to adopt Quinn fully." 

"And what happened?" He walks slowly in a circle, eyes back on Ruby's fingering state. 

"This....whole mess." She breathes out and tries to put it lightly.

He nods, "You saw yourself and your family to become a bigger family."

"His parents and guardians, yes."   
  


"Thank you, Samantha." He steps back, and the Judge nods as her own lawyer steps back and Mrs. Sanford comes forward with hands jammed in pockets. 

Sam is signalled to sit back and her and Lucy switch spots and she turns to speak but she can't, Mrs. Sanford must have scheduled this before she got a word about it in the first time

Mrs. Sanford gets up from the other chair and the opposing side, "Ms, Lane." "You work for the government, correct?"

"A specific and classified government organization, yes." She confirms.

"My, how exciting and thrilling must that be, working with the popular Sam Lane and the President herself! Am I right? Ooh, let's not forget the Supers." She says with enthusiasm but it's turning into darkness and she smiles but her edges are too sharp, "Well, I wouldn't want to brag, it's just a nice day on the job." 

"Ah, modesty and leadership, I love that, truly." She clears her throat before walking around more steps than her lawyer did. "How alarming can your job be? On a Wednesday afternoon, let's say."

Ah. And the one penny dropped.

She breathes and her dress feels like it's suffocating her but she answers, "It's a essential part on the job, I suppose."

"No, no, here. How dangerous is your line OF work and balances? Maybe you could give an example?" 

Flasbacks of dark green suits in bloody and white powder after a rescue mission went wrong and her hands are soaked with fresh blood and vodka as she tries to clean it, but there's so much blood and pain but she's a soldier, she can't cry after she chokes out the living heartbeats out of someone. Her father wouldn't allow it.

Other voices boom in and out of her eardrums of, 

-

" _We'll make a good soldier out of you." A older and experienced Major said as they pulled the handkerchief over her eyes and tasers he's over and over before sleep takes over again._

_"You think she'll cry on the beep test?" Another soldier asks with a laugh as everyone spits or kicks her while walking past her after she failed of doing another course._

" _She's fine, just a little she'll shock." Her fathers voice said after she was bombed on the side of the road and how she was in surgery for 28 hours straight._

-

  
Lois was fuming, they were testing if any other creepy crazies came out when Lucy had too much alcohol or had a nightmare terror at two a.m and kicked and punched her heavy bag before she collapsed in the early sun's rays. She knows her baby sister and how hard she can punch and how good she is at disappearing if she wants to block out the rest of the world with a bottle of tequila.

Lois could feel Lucy's fear of the question but she trudges on, "There were a couple of close calls but everything went well after that."

"Oh yes, no doubt about that, as being a Major....but you and Sam work in the same field of office _and_ work?"

".....Occasionally, perhaps." _Shit, shit, shit._

"Do you work together side by side while protecting the world from criminals also?" She presses

"Time to time." "Let's say....you get a telephone call from Sam Lane while watching over Ruby and Quinn....do you _stay_ or do you _go_?"

_Oh christ._ "I stay. I would go if it was an all on deck situation." She says with a much sharper tone but it doesn't waver Mrs. Sanford. 

" _Gee_.....both parents and foster home parents working such high risk and _dangerous_ jobs....do you think Quinn can _feel_ the tension right off your shoulders at the end of the day?"   
  


_Back. Off._ She said in the back of her mind and head but she answered automatically, "Any other job is risky for time and effort if you have children, does yours?" 

Mrs. Sanford was partially shocked but her face let her feel for a second and Lucy saw it, "This isn't about me. You're a witness and a....possible suspect? Or victim?"

Oh, she did not go there. "Why would you say a victim?"

"Oh, you didn't think we had your records on the board also? Weren't you a victim of physical and phylogical abuse by your parents?" It's a shot to the heart and Lucy's whole body trembles and her voice follows through and Ruby has a hand over her mouth, she didn't know this and she doesn't know why her own lawyer would call that card, that is a low blow.

"....We-Well, yes, I am."

"Did you see yourself in Samantha's daughter when Samantha beat her? As your own perspective of course." A cross line is crossing but Lucy dares.

"No. No, I didn't. Sam never beat Quinn or Ruby! She loves them."

"Did Samantha say she loves you when she date raped you after Samantha slapped Ruby across the face and you didn't do any action in it?"

-

"Shhh....shhh....it'll be over before you know it. Will you be a good girl for me?" Sam whispered above her tip of her ear and she doesn't have a chance to respond because of the ball gag in her mouth and the flogger strikes her back again as tears follow.

-

"Objection! Speculation!" Her and Sam's own lawyer stands with a piece of paper and the Judge recalls it, "Sustained."

"She loves me! We're in a relationship. And Sam never beat her own children, ever."

"Ah, well, let's look at this video here, shall we?"

Mrs. Sanford presses the play button on the T.V and a flood of memories and pain comes out from as the video starts.

-

She pants and struggles to get the keys through the key lock as Sam kisses behind her ears and neck and she finally gets in as they tumble out of boots and heels as she throws her gun on the table as well as her purse and Sam does the same, using the kitchen table as support then walks to the kitchen, mumbling about vodka and she sighs, they're already drunk enough from the after party and Sam will have a major hangover if she drinks again.

"Sam, honey, that's enough for tonight, we don't want to get too sick tomorrow. We have to go to the DEO, remember?" She slurs while pulling up on a bar stool at the kitchen island and Sam gives her the finger while grabbing the huge vodka bottle and she snorts, coming behind her in case she fell but instead Sam shoves her bsck and her back hits the sharp counter edge and she yells.

Fuck. That hurt.

She sees Sam chugging it then spitting up in the kitchen sink but it's just spit and not puke thank god and she pulls the vodka bottle out of her weak hands and on the kitchen counter but Sam comes up again trying to snatch it and she knows how hard marble is and how weak glass can be and the glass shards are everywhere on the counter and by both of their feet.

"Sam! Fuck! Look what you just did!" She roars while pushing Sam to the fridge and sink again so she won't be hurt in anyway and she jumps on the bar stool and spins, reaching to that one cabinet with the dishcloths and slaps it on the floor where the glass shards are and the spilled alcohol is and she doubts that won't come off tonight and will clean it in the morning.

A light flicks on and she looks up as Sam is giggling quietly while pointing to Lucy about the bottle on the floor by the sink, in awkward angles and her back will hurt tomorrow too and she sees Ruby bouncing and holding a squirming and whining Quinn in her arms but both drunk women don't see the Iphone Camera poking out of the huge sweater pocket as evidence if anything happens.

"What are you two doing?! Is that glass?" Ruby asks while Lucy nods and getting another dishcloth to clean it up and showing her the broken bottle while Tuby inhaled a sharp breath and it shows Sam getting up and whirling and walking weirdly to Ruby with a hand up and Ruby screeches, going back down the stairs with fast steps as a Quinn starts crying and Sam yells incoherent words as a drunk comedian.

Sam is at the bottom of the stairs while Ruby puts Quinn in his play pen and she places the phone on the T.V stand in front of the T.V stand where Sam doesn't notice and Ruby stands in front of the play pen where Quinn is clenching his fists and whining in fear.

"Give me my son!" She says with a point of finger and Ruby shakes her head while trembling.

"Mom, you're drunk! Go with Lucy upstairs, please." She says as loud so Sam will try to hear it and understand but she shakes her head as a no and Sam sighs long and hard and charges through Ruby, both strong and fast fists can see hitting Ruby's sides and a slap echoes through the air as Sam is standing right over a now bruised Ruby as blood trickles down Ruby's face and her curls are spread out as her face is clear as day. In the light from the kitchen upstairs, you can see a bruise going around both of Ruby's eyes as she's shaking,

Quinn screams in traumatized tears, little fists hitting the play pen and ducking his head as Lucy comes stumbling doesn't he stairs and grabs behind Sam's elbows to drag her up as her ankles hit the stairs on the way up and Lucy exasperates, "Sam, come on! Come on!"

A door slams and it makes a new fresh of tears as Ruby scrambles up, pushing her hair back as she holds Quinn and he cries over her shoulder, fists holding onto the sweater for dear life and she shushes, and another hand goes to her face and lots of blood comes off of her hand she wipes it on the sweater side and looks at the camera. She scrambles, her face is shown in the light as blue and purple lines are forming into a slap imprint on her cheek and she trembles, a sob coming up and the video ends.

-

Another few photos come up to show Ruby's purple and blue coloured ribs are shown as it must have just happened and another photo shows dark green and light yellow coloured bruises as their healing after a few days.

Another picture shows a close up of a picture of Ruby's swollen eye shut is black and pink as her face is red and strained of the pain and tears and Quinn is in the back, eating on the baby chair to show that he was always close to her after that. After that one, it shows makeup and concealer covering the eye and face to show that there's no red scratches and bruises on her face.

-

Mrs. Sanford takes off the T.V button as OFF and Ruby is bouncing and shushing for Quinn to sleep in the background while Lena dabs her eyes and Nat's jaw and hands are chiseled after not trying not anything to Sam and she turns to Lucy whose blinking rapidly to make the redness in her eyes go away.

"So you don't remember that? That whole video?" She points to the T.V screen and she swallows thickly.

"I do now."

"What happened after that?"

"I took off Sam's clothes before putting her in a sleeping shirt and sport shorts and I did the same, and we fell asleep. It was about 2:39 a.m, I believe." She thinks of that night and how they got in the taxi at 1:49 a.m and how slow motion the actions felt in the video but it took forever to get into that bed after all those steps.

"Thank you, Ms. Lane. No further questions, Your Honour." She says while sitting down and patting Ruby's back and Ruby swallows back and gives a tiny smile. Lena gives Ruby a quick shoulder squeeze as she takes Quinn off but he waits loudly and both women try to calm and shush him since it's Ruby's turn to go up onto the stand but she just takes him with her as he sits in her lap, facing the crowd and he's contented and quiet and Sam's lawyer stands,

"Hello, Ruby. Hello Quinn." Quinn giggles and it gets a "aww" out of everyone and he starts with his part of today even though it's almost 1:30 and how they skipped through lunch and maybe that's why Ellie and Jeremiah were fussing and how Quinn is more clingy right now but she doesn't mind.

"Do you know when Quinn's supposed birthday is?" She thinks of when they were "made" in the white science boxes that Kara calls them and she counts months, "Yes, 2019 of January 19th."

"Did you make that up or is it true?" He badgers and he's testing to see if Ruby really takes care of him as a person and instead of a sister and she nods. "It's on his birth certificate. We adopted him on November 27th."

"Ah yes, about the adoption part, I have a few points to be called and I'd like to ask some questions?" He asks though it sounds like a question himself and she nods, allowing him to do so. "What were your intentions of leaving Quinn at the supposed child service building or to foster home him? Did you have any problems with it? We know that Ms. Lane received a direct form from her....organization." He says while placing his glasses on again.

_Shit, he's asking a specific question of, did you like your new brother._ "I didn't have any problems with it, I was just hoping he'd like me. As a sibling. That was my biggest concern."

_God, I sound like I'm nine years old._

"When did the other concerns come out? After that graphic and terrible video?" He is specifically asking if Sam or Lucy was mentally and physically stable......while sober.

"I was concerned for their well being while intoxicated on substances but I tried to help with cleaning chores or feeding Quinn at lunch, stuff like that." She says while Quinn snuggles deeper onto her chest and she actually needed that, cuddles on a court stand. "But they show no mental illness records? Are you implying something?"

"I believe everyone's true self comes out on substances and I was concerned for my mother after that night but it kept happening. If Lucy was already asleep, went to Lois's or watched from a far distance."

"So you didn't go to the police? Or to someone you very trusted?"

"We didn't have a home phone at our house and she knew every person I called on my own phone with connecting to her email." She swallows.

"Anyone else?" He asks.

"I did, December 22nd, time on the clock was 4 am after my mother came back high on marijuana. You have a warrant, you know who it is." She growls with a sharper smile and the lawyer is stunned at it but he asks any way for everyone else.

"Ruby, who is Natalie Gortman?"

"It's just Nat. Nat, is my partner and we've been in a relationship for.....four months soon, I believe." She says with a smile while Nat gives them a wink and it melts her insides but he smiles fondly and nods. "How old is Miss Gortman? Do you know?" She wants to scream thst it's not a Miss or a Mr, just a they but she answers,

"They are the same age as I am, sixteen, but a month older. Why?" She has to ask but he doesn't say anything about it. He goes back to the table with a photo in hand and it pops up on the screen, showing Nat with a binder and shorts on as Ruby is next to them with a red flowing dress on with a light brown straw hat on while kissing their cheek and Nat smiles, looking down at their linked hands on the sand and blue blanket underneath them. "This was in the summer correct? The date here says August 29th, oooh, I do have an eye for eggshells in a dark grey pit."

Everyone seems confused as even Quinn is looking at him with his little grey eyes and he resumes, "There was a phone call about teenagers using a couple of soda drink cans to drink alcohol out of it?! It was about the same time of day as the white fluffy clouds passed o by and how lovely that day was for a good old visit with the......partner? Why do you say "partner", Miss Ruby?"

"First, we are VIRGINS of alcohol and other substances, and I never had a drop in my life." She looks over at Nat and they give them a wink and nod to an agreement of telling everyone else that they're gender fluid, ".....And Second, they are MY partner because they identify as a gender, Genderfluid, ever heard of it?"

A quirk of an eyebrow as Quinn claps and coos at Nat across the room. "No, I don't think that's a real gender." He barks back and oooh, and The Judge smells a hint of side tracked and he calls it, banging, "Stop it."

"It's a question, your Honour." He keeps on going. "I think that you just made it up."

"Here then. Nat prefers the pronoun "them" and instead of "she" or "he". That's it. Since you're so bold and perfect, you prefer "he" right?"

"Yes." He says while stop walking.

"Okay, Miss." She says back.

"Miss Ruby. I prefer he." "Yeah, that's what it feels for Nat." She raises her voice as many people clap and whistle but the lawyer walks forwards and daring but the Judge stands quicker.

"Order! You are a lawyer, and sit down, not a homophobe in my court house. We will presume after a short twenty minute back."

Quinn pulls a hand up and the Judge chuckles lightly and gives him a high five while giggling and Ruby smiles, heels clacking to the table as Alex smirks while holding Quinn in her arms and she puts on her black sweater before they go out to the park for the kids again and steps to her family since she's ready, "Wow. I'm sure you just made their day."

"What?" She asks while Nat steps forward with pink cheeks and a small bit of tongue goes wetting onto her middle part of their lips and they tower over Ruby as their hair middle is perfect and their chest goes down and up a couple times before.......oh.

Oh.

Oh my god, she's not even wearing chapstick.

Yup, Aunt Alex is right, she can definitely feel it.

On whatever instinct and adrenaline she has running through her bones and brain cells, her heart is faster every second and she pulls a hand up on their tie, kissing Nat passionately with every ounce of love and comfort, she.....she did just stand up for Nat in front of everyone and there are cameras in here which means they'll probably be Nationqal City's top couple tonight and for the rest of the week.

Nat kisses back with as much, holding onto her face but so so softly and another hand goes to hold her curled hair and pinned up hair into a bun and she inhales, letting go and she pulls back. "Okay, this is like a Hallmark movie right now. Oh, my, gosh." Lena remarks and she smiles wide and real while trying to bite her lip to conceal it but she's just too darn happy and she kisses them again but tippy toes and she gets pulled,

"Okay, okay, it's a movie and not a porno. Come on, the children are starving." Nat laughs while Maggie side hugs them and they walk out with everyone else to the park.

Nat looks back to Ruby and she points her eyes to the bathroom door and Nat says fuck it, kissing Ruby again while holding her shoulder and they walk backwards to the door while it swings closed and Quinn giggles while Maggie sighs long and hard while getting the idea that they won't be out of there for a long while, "We created monsters." 

Alex laughs, resuming while zipping up Jeremiah and Andy's jackets and Jeremiah coos for Lena while she smiles, lifting him up in her arms but Andy pouts until Alex holds his own little hand and pulls her other arm over Maggie's little shoulders and they practically run to the park, "Come on, it's pretty cute." 

"Yeah, you two were like that for what, almost four months after you got back together?" Eliza teases while little Ellie asks to be pushed on the toddler swing and she agrees, pushing her lightly as the giggles get more louder and delightful. 

Alex rolls her eyes but accepts the kiss under her jaw by Maggie and Andy does the same and Alex laughs, "Is Auntie Maggie silly? Hm?" 

He nods as they laugh back at him and he points to the ring on Alex's finger, "Tell a story?" 

  
"You want the story from us being married? Or the proposal? Hm?" She holds up a two fingers so he can pick and he thinks for a few seconds between the two pairs of eyes and he picks the second finger and Alex ah's, sitting him on their conjoined middle laps so he can listen further and he looks between the two again, waiting. 

Maggie starts with a clear of her throat to build up the nostalgia and old times before where they all came from and she looks over at his Jeju, "One day, your Jeju had someone really special in her life and his name was Mike." 

"Mike?" His little voice says but says someone else that surprises them both, "Mon?" 

Alex snorts but covers her hand over her face for a second before turning back, "I forgot you had powers. Sorry bud." He nods and shrugs, wanting Maggie to finish.

"So, one day, Mon-El couldn't stay here for longer and he was in lots and lots of pain. And Jeju loved him so much and he went in a spacecraft to be safe." She gestures a stick man and a closed fist and it opens as she puts the stick man and makes another sound of a whooshing sound and shows that he left and Andy gasps, eyes wide.

"I know, I know. And Jeju loved him very much and she will always but you have Mommy and Jeju, so that is good too." Maggie puts a strand behind her ear and Andy nods, circling the ring. 

"And, later that night of that day when he was safe and warm in the spacecraft and Jeju was at her own home, I asked Auntie Maggie to marry me." Alex ends it and tears spring her eyes but she lets them and Andy looks up at her with care.

"Show?" He asks and Maggie nods, pulling a little tender hand on her cheek and he closes his eyes, seeing the scene of Alex saying seriously, marry me, and Maggie smiled so big and true then kissed her hard. It cuts off sliwly like that and he takes it off, smiling and chanting, 

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Yeah!"

Alex laughs while a tear goes down of happiness to show her god children and own son of their love story and how Alex Vause is right, love is pain of how much you really love a person and it hurts, remembering how she confessed it to Kara after a night with Ruby. Maggie cups her cheek with caring and big brown eyes, "Darling, are you alright?"

She nods, "I'm just so happy with you. Don't leave, okay? Whatever the trial, whatever the outcome, promise you won't leave Jeremiah." She chokes out as her throat is getting tighter and her fear has come out for the past week as her and Maggie has been walking around each other like mouses due to tensity and anxiousness and Maggie shakes her head, kissing her gentle to her aching and tired heart and bones but serious enough to agree with her that they'd never leave . 

She pulls back as their foreheads go together before she chokes out, "Andy, I could really use a lullaby right now."

Andy giggles, cuddling her front body instead as cuddles are also the best instead of healing magic and she pulls her chin down on his curls and she ruffles them, "How long are you going to keep your hair, babe?"

"Like you. You." He touched Alex's longer strands that frame her face and she gasps, 

"Am I the cool aunt?"

Another big gasp while Maggie tuts with a finger shaking back in forth and tickles his neck and back with her quick pads of fingers and he arches into Alex, and she knows that his back is pretty ticklish and he's limp in her arms and she is who laughs, letting himself to lean on her body, "No way! No way, josè!"

He laughs, and squirms out of her arms while seeing Kara and Lena walk back from the cafe and he is back into her lap within two seconds and Kara scolds while she was going to give the hot chocolate to him but he's always much faster and careful and he giggles, sitting back into Alex's lap, " _Thank you, Jeju."_

"Kierath Alexander!" Eliza comes up behind Kara and Lena while Ellie hugs Lena's legs and she pushes blonde curls from her eyes as a comfort back and Andy sinks into Alex's neck embarrassed that his Grandma caught him but he is much faster than Jeju so it is pretty funny. 

"Ooh, little dude, you just got told onnnn!" Maggie says while pinching lightly and grabbing his back legs while he squeals and kicks and she does it a few times before Alex whines about not wanting hot chocolate down her bare back and neck and she stops, giving them both a head kiss while Eliza tuts but gives his back a pat and sits down beside Alex. 

"You think it's going to be okay?" Eliza exhales while looking at Jeremiah and Lena sit down and he's sleeping in her arms after a long day in the court room and he'll probably sleep for the rest of it when they go back in a couple minutes and Alex shrugs and rubbing her right temple, 

"Ruby has more evidence and logic, truthfully, but Sam is getting more credit and support because she's not a minor like Ruby is and she's high up into the business and social bar, really it is the jury to say." 

"The stunt they pulled with Lucy about herself being a victim....I don't think anyone knew about that. It was a shit move anyway, I wouldn't have even done that. Despite the odds between Sam and Ruby." Eliza says while twirling her marriage ring and Alex nods, it wasn't right and it probably humiliated and hurt Lucy but it is a good piece of evidence to use against them, despite it. She loves her whole family but she trusts Ruby that she's right and wouldn't lie about something like this.

Andy gets down and plays with Ellie on the playground slide and Ellie throws a snowball, making Andy has a purple hand to stop it into bits and pieces which hit him and instead of his sister and he cries, trying to get snow pieces off of his face and Kara huffs, walking over and grabbing them both to sit down. "Kierath, you can't use your abilities here in public, remember? Dangerous people. Okay?" 

He nods while sniffing as Lena takes his hat and scarf off and switching jackets in the bbqy bag as the partially wet one goes in the bag and he coos as a thank you, kissing her cheek clumsily but she grins, accepting it, "Elizabeth, be nice to your brother. He's different but that's no right to treat him like that." 

Ellie nods and pouts in Kara's lap but looks at Kara with excitement in her voice and pointing to Lena again, "Like Uncle Lex?"

What. 

"What? What do you mean, by Uncle Lex?" Lena asks to Ellie but her eyes are training to Kara's but Kara doesn't look ashamed or anything after all that Lena does cry out and talk about Lex and her birth mother in recent dreams even though Kara doesn't tell her that to give her more pain at night.

"I told her about how you and Lex were when you were younger. She asked, after all." Kara steels and Lena stands, walking across the park with Andy in her arms back to the court house and Kara closes her eyes and sighs quietly while rubbing a hand over her face.

Ellie pokes her hand, "Me?"

"No baby, it wasn't your fault. It was mine actually." She gives a little laugh at the end and Eliza gives her youngest daughter a sympathetic look with kinder hands, "She's okay, hon. Jeremiah Sr. can be still a tender topic sometimes. I bet the whole thing with her mother connected her mind spiritually and literally about the whole abuse minics. She'll be kissing you once we get back in the court room." She brushed a blonde hair past Kara's face and she nods, squeezing Ellie.

Lena didn't kiss Kara once they got back. She surely gave a forehead kiss to her and Ellie but didn't meet eyes.

She can't help it, Lex is a sensitive topic and she'll usually cry at night longing for her older brother before he went insane honestly. She did the same at the old factories around the world. Kara is probably as sorry as she is for being selfish and rude to everyone else but holds Andy nonetheless and it's probably the only thing to keep her ground before trying to go back to the house and cry for hours before they get back, it's honestly tempting but she needs to be here to Ruby. She's _hate_ herself if she weren't.

Ruby gets back in looking the same but a little flushed and she smirks, winking at the teenagers but Nat kisses Ruby's forehead line before they go separate ways in a row and at the stand. Something is terribly wrong though, Andy is squirming and he's finally in Eliza's arms as he hugs her front full on and none know why he's so serious and tight all of the sudden before Ellie whispers in her language, " _Duck_."

Lena turns to her left swiveling, shoving Alex and Maggie down as Jeremiah is in Alex's arms but hits Maggie's side instead and she grunts and seconds late the security guards come in, " _Get down!"_ He screams before he's blown with bullets and there's terror screams and shrieks while they try to run and duck for better shelter and Ruby is halfway to the stand before stepping in front of Sam's lawyer and Lucy and the bullets hit her but since she's half human, it feels more like an ache and probably won't hurt her more than ever.

Kara is gone, and hopefully going back for the Supergirl suit as Clarke is already gone and they're probably making a plan or trying to catch the shooters or aliens but again, Clarke is thrown into the room and straight onto his back as he groans for a second, speeding towards the attacker and then Kara is on her back and Eliza yells for someone, anyone, and Andy holds her, rocking onto the floor and she falls on him though he doesn't even feel it and there's sirens and blares out of the hole that the Supers made.

A man walks in with a full black mask on with black and grey suits and fuck.....CADMUS. When today couldn't even get more worse, hey? The man's gun is cocked at Sam's part of the room and Sam scrambles to the wall to gain distance as Lucy is knocked unconscious but out of the way as Lois dragged her by the collar of her dress and ripped it but couldn't care if it were ten dollars or a million dollars. The man steps closer as people crawl and scramble out of the way and their lawyer makes it near to Alex and Maggie with their guns on the man's back in case, and Ruby steps up in front of Sam, trembling with true terror and adrenaline coursing through.

"No! No, kill me! Take me." She says though herself is shaking and her leg is trembling and shaky as blood drips down and she's slowly turning into a back fade but she snaps fingers to stay awake and the man laughs, stepping closer and trying to shove her but she shoves back though the bullet can go into her brain or heart too fast but she'd be dammed if her mother was murdered in front of her.

"Move, kid. Trust me, we want her." He grumbles and she shakes her head no.

"No! No, I'm her only daughter. If you want her, kill me instead. Trust me, I'm more than a menace" She admits while laughing in a short and it's probably the adrenaline and insanity making her keep standing and the blood is flowing faster and faster. The man cocks his hesd to the side and she nods, holding her hands up as a surrender and Sam holds Ruby's bloody ankle. "Ruby. No."

"I got this. I love you, okay?" Ruby says loud enough for Sam to hear and she shakes her head no rapidly, she will not let her babygirl die after this, she'll confess to everything if that means she'll live at the end of today at least.

Three shots ring out and Sam yells at the same as Nat goes to run to her but Lena holds them down and only two went into Ruby, one in the left arm and one in the plant centre of her chest and one goes into the neck of the shooter but not through Ruby and Ruby stumbles over her ankles as Sam catches her head and places it in her lap as blood spits out of her mouth, "I didn't see that.....coming."

And Ruby passes out, The Supers coming in through the hole of the court house as several DEO Agents and police officers come banging into the door while ushering people out and the Judge as Maggie and Ramirez is yelling for a medic and Alex and Lena is putting pressure on both bullet holes onto them to stop bleeding and Kara- or Supergirl is helping Nat and Eliza into a truck with all four children as Nia "shows up" though she left the same time as Kara and she's doing a city sweep to find any missing leads on the situation.

Three DEO Agents come over and have a bigger stretcher since Ruby is taller and they lift her on three as Alex catches Nat and Lena go stay with her in the DEO Vans s the "ambulance", and they rush to the DEO as Alex is already taking a bullet out but Nat is saying " _no_!", but they're already there and Ruby wakes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried.


	28. You've Got To Be Joking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of the last chapter. Angst, scary stuff and fluff over all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vasquez is the real hero here

National City, On a Street Somewhere

Janruary 11th, 2022

Time on the DEO VAN Radio, 3:28 p.m

-

i didn't ever mean to lead you on,

but i still know your birthday and your mother's favourite song

i'm sorry that i could be so blind

i didn't mean to leave you and all of the things we had behind

i never really understood the way you laid your eyes on me,

in ways that no one ever could

and so it seems i broke your heart.

-

"Vasquez, step on it!" Alex hollers while she slams the back doors of the black and white DEO VAN as the van screeches to a start as another agent is talking into the comms with Ramirez but with spanish and it gives her a grounding to stay firm and correct right not to not mess up on all of her bundles of nerves and comes home to her wife and son tonight at their apartment. She breathes while Nat holds Ruby's neck and left hand to stabilize and help her as she taps the needle repeatedly.

"Will she be okay?" Nat asks hoarsely as their voice is more cracked and tightened further as they see their loved one on the stretcher and their thumb shakes but keeps running it across the hand that's limp into their lap and Alex knows how scared and anger they must feel right now, she was the same when Maggie was shot and she sewed her up while she was high on antibiotics and flirted with each other briefly but it showed her the spark was still there, after everything .

"Yeah, yeah, we just have to keep her body steady and careful so the bullets don't move or, or hurt her internally, but she's just sleeping right now, she was probably really scared when, when he shot that's all." She reassured them and they nod, exhaling and trying to stay strong for themselves and Vasquez checks the mirrors but the first thing she sees is an unfamiliar truck in the back of them and she curses in Arabic that their partner, Lucy, taught them almost all those years ago.

"Danvers! We got a bougie on us at six o' clock! Right behind us!" She hollers while she hears Alex kick something and unholster a hand gun from under a bench and pass it to Nat who catches it precisely and she i clicks the safety off her own gun,

"If you need to, use that, okay? Aim for the tires, that'll help us, okay?" She says and the Agent nods, and she kicks the back doors open again, aiming for the driver but she sees a spear gun and there's not enough time in the world as the open doors silence her yells for Vasquez to speed up or slow down for them to miss anything though the bullet proof van isn't as gonna be their Kryptonite but yet, the tires.

The steel spear hits the back right tire and it flips the van as the agent stops rambling while talking as it turns into a muffled scream into the air bag and the van is completely torn apart and crushed as Alex coughs deep and rough.

Come on, Supergirl, where are you?

The static in her ear is what stops the numbing the ear in waves of sound and she jumps unexpectedly, hitting the ear fast and wheezes as the metal bench in the van in the back crushes her leg, "Agent Danvers, at 9th street and 3rd street at the end of the park near the court house. Repeat. Anyone?"

It's radio silence as Nat grumbles and wheezes in and their head swirls and swings side to side and they feel the aftershock and pain subside into their body and hesd as they banged it pretty hard but their finger is trained onto the gun and they push pressure onto their elbow and they get up, feeling Ruby beside them while still unconscious but a crash like this won't be waking her up anytime and they scramble, feeling her worst further down and they feel heartbeats still going underneath the skin. "Aunt....Alex, Alex, are you okay?"

"My....my leg, it's crushed. If you...you can move, maybe you can help me up. If we stay here too long, something worse will happen to us, okay?" She says as she gets up on her elbows and she looks behind her as Vasquez is waking up to life and shaking the other Agent but she doesn't call out that it'll probably hurt every single one of their head's and she whispers into the comms, "Vasquez. Get out of here."

"Copy.....that." She whispers back and she crawls out of the van with the other Agent and she drags him to a old warehouse that's closed down and she hears sirens from down streets and thank fucking god.

Nat crawls over by Alex by the end of Ruby's feet and they see the four men from the truck already coming out and they curse, lifting up the gun and clocking it, aiming at their heads and they get two at once but they slam Alex down as their back slams to the other side but gently and their nails creak iron underneath and they hope Alex doesn't see the super strength coming out.

  
A knock on the doors and Alex breathes out, counting to ten mentally and the doors blow as Nat jumps in front of them and pings fall on the floor as Nat punches one guy but misses and they almost fall as one man grabs their arm but they don't feel the pain, "Get out of the way, kid."

They grunt and their arm flinches back and their other hand turns into a fist and hits the guy back as he falls into the other one and the spear hits Nat's arm straight through and they give a scream, "Ou....holy, fuck. Holy fuck, holy fuck."

The man laughs, "Give us the girl or we'll rip your arm off. Or else".

" _Go to hell._ " Nat grits and rips the steel spear out of their own arm and Aled grabs their collar of their shirt that's now visibly wrinkled and bloody from Ruby's own injuries and Alex holds the arm, and there's a hole but there's no blood or bleary veins popping out and she sees Nat's face in shame and fear and they hop out of the van, "Give me a second."

It's either the adrenaline is really getting her go or she's very delusional as fuck and she hears a huge grunt and Nat opens the door with a cut over their right eyebrow and she sees a glowing green tint knife on the ground and it probably hurt Nat but her mind is too fuzzy and wind whirled to ever think straight right now and Nat is helping them out and stripping their sleeves off their shirt and wrapping it around her leg that's not bleeding but shanked with metal straight through.

"You can't feel cold, can you? At all?" She blurts out and Nat shakes their head as a no.

"I burn above a human's degrees, always. Okay, I'm going to carry you and Ruby back to.....fuck, that's too risky.

She holds a shaky finger to the old warehouse, "There?"

"Let me....." Nat sees straight through the building both it's lead lined through their x ray vision even if it's rusty as hell and doesn't work as good since they don't use their powers that good or that at all.

"It could be anything, I....do you have a fear of heights, Al?" Nat asks with a snap of their fingers to keep her focused and upright and she shakes her head.

"This is crazy. This is crazy right? This is probably insane to myself, I thought you were a normal human being this morning and how this is all a joke and how i'm probably sleeping right now in the crushed van, right? Are you even real? How high can you exactly jump?" She rambles on as Nat holds Ruby in one arm carefully while they wrapped her chest and arm and she's stable and will be okay and they hold Alex in the other arm as she squeaks, holding onto their shoulder and neck.

"No, this is very much real. _Watch this."_ Nat says with a clear but scared smile that they're showing anyone else their powers before jumping about forty feet into the air onto the rooftop of the warehouse building and Alex's scream in her throat dies.

Nat does a miscalculation though and their upper body hits the rooftop edge and Alex is dangling right off and she yells, "Nat! Nat, Nat, lift me up. Nat."

"Okay, okay, one second." Nat grunts and their feet slips out of the shoes and they're barefoot, jumping onto the roof as Nat lays Ruby down onto an air vent for stabilization and for her head to not be hurt on the gravel and snow and Nat puts Alex onto the air vent also, brushing off snow off it so she wouldn't get wet or uncomfortable.

"I'm going to jump building to building to the DEO Facility, okay? Alex, you're going into hyperventilation and you're going to pass out in a couple of minutes. I will probably fly or try to jump, there okay?" Nat says while holding onto her shoulders and she feels wetness and they curse, Grandma Eliza did say it was going to snow today but didn't actually know when.

Ruby stirs and her arm hits Nat's while groaning into pain and they turn, "Ruby? Ruby, honey, it's okay, you're okay."

"Are you an alien?" Alex asks again as her brain is running on adrenaline and Nat nods, tapping her temple once before placing Ruby over their shoulder who climbs on and holds onto Nat's white shirt and Nat nods while gesturing for Alex to hold on tight and careful.

"I'm telepathic. Don't worry, your thoughts are only loud around Maggie." They wink and their dimples shine through as Alex holds onto their chest with shaking fingers and Nat counts to three but Alex stops, "Wait!"

"Why won't you call me Auntie, anymore?"

"I don't think we will be family after you find out what I am, but, don't you worry because, I got you safe and warm right here and we have to go now because I bet Maggie is freaking the fuck out right now." They say with a laugh as Alex nods, eyes dripping into sleep.

"Yeah, that's what I suspected." They grunt and their toes fly off to the building rooftop and they repeat that before making it close to the DEO.

Nat huffs for air into the chilly atmosphere and it's not even high up just on a working apartment building all high up and they can feel Alex's teeth chatter from the cold, zipping up her snow jacket and they lean her on a air vents of the high rooftop and someone cookes out of the door on the side where the steps lead down, holding a small hand gun and they sigh, they're just trying to save their god damn lives honestly.

"Ma'am, I'm going to ask you to come down and come with me!" He says while talking into his radio on his left jacket shoulder where it sits

"I really can't because I have my hands full! You'll waste your god damn bullets and I just have to.....to get to a hospital real quick!" They say while shifting Ruby's body in their chest before she stirs and whimpering from the cold as snowflakes aren't slowing down form the sky anytime soon.

"Do you need any help?!" He's now concerned and he lowers the handgun to the ground slightly and they shake their head as a no, taking off their socks and pants off to show long boxers that go to their thighs but they're not even embarrassed, they need to stay cold to not burn up and they will burn a lot of calories and body heat if they're going to fly, not doing that in about years but they lift up Alex over their shoulder again.

"I need a Las Vegas burger and a milkshake, but no, no thank you sir. Say.....do you have a body camera on? Right now?" They say while leaning over the edge to dive to fly like a new baby bird coming out of the nest and seeing people walk up and down the streets as taxis and cars are in the rush hour since it's close to four o'clock, heaving and trying to save their girlfriend and her aunt's life right now but also because their strength is weakening and fast.

"No, no I don't. Why?" He questions while putting a hand to cover his eyes as the sun just shined from the clouds but snow is still falling yet.

"Wouldn't want to be called a new superhero from now on!" They yell before flying and dropping down to their feet to the middle of the road on now broken concrete since they practically created a crater in, making somewhat of a huge difference of a hole as people shriek and point fingers to them but they pant to be calm and their legs shake from their weight and adrenaline coursing through.

_This is gonna be fun._

And they break the sound barrier while flying to the DEO Black and glass building across the city, crashing right in.

_Quite literally._

Winn looks up to the ceiling and he sees tiny chunks of concrete chunks and dirt come down as well as J'onn orders Agents to bring the latest alien into a cell bar after a whole fight with CADMUS men and literal men of steel with machine guns come in here and J'onn and Clarke helped to hold down the fort while Kara was being knocked and punched around by another seven armed slimy monster alien in the desert and close to Metropolis as she got it away from harming any other civilians and city skyscrapers. J'onn called up Lucy to have incoming by Kara with a monster but Kara left it out in the scorching hot son while limping and crawling back to the desert base with broken ribs and no powers as she solar flared on giving the last punch.

J'onn looks out at the comms as he followed Winn's eyes up to the ceiling and no other alien could break the sound barrier like that, and it doesn't show any thing else than another person zooming in on the building so high up and he yells, "Incoming!!"

Winn yelps and rushes to push Lois out of the way as Nat comes crashing in while Nat is doing a signature pose, one knee on the concrete floor while they place Ruby and Nat on the ground floor carefully to not wake them or anything and they pant, sitting on their heels to look up at Clarke and J'onn with a concerned expression, "Help them. Please."

J'onn moves first as other Agents moved for two stretchers and Dr. Hamilton and other doctors came form the elevator doors and one went right to Nat while touching their bicep and they shrugged off uncomfortably and urged to help the two girls first before them and they rushed to the O.R's to get the bullets out of Ruby but she'll heal by a couple days since the sun bed won't help her anyway and Alex will have a cane for about three weeks but J'onn is just grateful that Nat had time to think fast and smart to bring them here. Though Alex was trying to tell the story to the doctors before falling asleep again and they nodded to J'onn in comfirmatiom as Dr. Hamilton briefed him, " _Fractured leg.....steel is very hard to get out but we'll get it done.....two bullet holes......chest and left shoulder......two concussions."_

J'onn nods to her as a thank you and tells her to inform him when one of them is awake and alert to talk or anything as the panting Nat takes the out stretched hand from Clarke while slapping them on the back but they barely feel it from the adrenaline and cold settling in the bones as they go to the elevator and J'onn forms into Martion form to get into the elevator and Nat nods to them self, "So the Grandfather is an alien too. Okay then."

"I....yes. How did you know that?" He asks them while the elevator dings along once and they're at the suggested floor and doesn't answer but walks into the room where the rest of the Super Family is where they saw with their weak x ray vision to everywhere else were and they open the door to see everyone with worried eyes as Quinn gets down from Nia's arms embrace and crawls into Nat's arms.

"Hey buddy. Hey, sissy is going to be okay, alright? She just needs a few hours to rest on the sun bed, it's okay. That was kind of scary for you, hey?" They ask while rubbing Quinn's back and he sniffs into their chest pitiful while cuddling further and his little mind is confused of where Nat's big grey jacket went and why his long shirt sleeves are gone and their biceps are shown and they laugh, remembering to rip it off but only wearing a binder underneath and even they can't cross boundaries in public.

Maggie gasps and points to them while opening her Iphone to the Youtube App, showing a few of several videos that she was watching a few moments with Lena and they were both confused about having a mysterious new Superhero in National City and if Kara-Supergirl would be jealous or not. She turns up the volume and putting brightness up all the way, " _Is that you?!"_

Nat sighs, pursing their lips for a few seconds before nodding in defeat, "Yes. Yes, I'm an alien. Or whatever you'd like to call me but I prefer the term freak." Nia snorts at that but waves off and they shrug at the end and Lena immediately asks,

" _What_ are you?"

"I don't know." They respond a little crossly but they don't even where their real home is and if Earth is a second choice and how their father seems to lie every time they ask about where he came from and a shrug helplessly before letting Quinn down on the floor lightly and go to the bag that was in the dresser here like the last time they were here, grabbing a dark green adidas sweatpants and a new shirt while ripping the shirt off in seconds and placing it in the duffel bag while putting the new shirt on.

Nia hands them a mug of green tea and they smile weakly in response as their hands shake of adrenaline is starting to slowly leave their body answering Lena's next question is on the tip of their tongue, "Jumping abilities, speed and strength, telepathic but my x ray vision is definitely rusty. I don't recommend myself to fly and it's just like jumping twice as far and that's why you can see me fall in that video, I hadn't flown in years really."

"Telepathic? Why can't I look into your head then?" J'onn asks while crossing his arms and then freezes, seeing Jeremiah at his feet and he smiles, knowing he'll d  
fall asleep in his arms like all the times before when Maggie had the coma week.

"I wouldn't know. I can look into yours though. On my defence, I didn't mean to, I swear." They reassure with their hands in a surrender and he rubs his lips together for what seems like a few minutes and speaks again.

"What if you are a threat to us? What if you're going to spill our secrets?" He challenges but gets an eye roll in return while super speeding to sit in one of the sodden chairs with crossing a leg and an eyebrow goes up.

"Right, okay, Director."

"Natalie." He growls

Nat closes their eyes, putting the cup on the table and their voice is a whisper and everyone's hearts break at the crack in it, "That's _not_ my name."

Nia puts a hand to stop J'onn and it's glowing blue to defend Nat after that, she knows what's it's like when's he gets DM's of people knowing her dead name and how they misspel her name or if they call her "they" instead of "she" and how she barely walks away from pain and anger fuming into her bones, "Don't J'onn."

"Well sue me if I'm worried about my family's safety. Are you a threat or not?" He asks better and Nat super speeds to put her cup in the sink after kissing a forehead kiss to Nia for a thank you and how far their friendship came and how they talk for hours on end of Nat ever needs advice or anything from coming out as Nia has the answers and Nat looks all around them, gesturing a hand.

"That is _your_ choice, Director."

"Kara? Clarke?" He asks, just in case if they know or do not their secrets and they cock their head to Lena instead.

They hesitate, freezing before stepping closer to the door, "I'm sorry. You know, about the nightmares and kidnapping. That must have sucked."

Lena gives a small nod of thanks and a smile, "You realize you can't say anything to this about anyone, right? Why didn't you say anything before?"

"Ruby's sake? She's just trying to be an normal enough kid at highschool and that's bad enough if you're out of the closet and being bullied all the time. And because I wanted to see Kara's face when i confronted her about it." They smirk at the end teasingly as Eliza shakes her head and chuckles from the corner of the room, reading as usual with Jonathan in her arms sleeping as J'onn picked him up from the airport earlier today.

Nat steps back from the table as J'onn gives them a sincere nod and they turn halfway, "Whats the opposite of up?"

"Falling?" Maggie suggests and Nat winks, superseding to the roof and everyone sees them fall stories down and hear their whoop of hurray, jumping around the city since their girlfriend's accepted them and they'll be at Ruby's bedside in minutes anyway.

Lena groans while knuckling her tired and sore eyes, "We're terrible people aren't we?"

Eliza perks up but puts her hands over Jonathan's ears, "I prefer the term, "fucked"."

"Mom!" Maggie says with eyes wide of saucers while laughing hard and she wakes Jeremiah while her grumbles and she giggles as Lena rolls her eyes at her then sighs, seeing the Supers as Kara is holding Lucy in her arms while going into the hole that Nat made earlier on as today just got a whole lot more confusing and grief. Kara whooshes back in the room with Clarke whose holding a young looking boy and Lena goes to them, kissing Kara's cheek and leans down on her knees and she whispers to him, "Hey, sweetie. You're safe here, nobody will hurt you okay?"

His face is pink form fear and his eyes well with crescent tears as his light chestnut brown hair moves away from his eyes, but Maggie pats Lena's shoulder to move back and she tries, taking her badge off of her black jeans skinny waistband while placing the badge in his two little palms and tilts his chin up, "I'm a police officer. I won't let anything or anyone hurt you again, okay?" She tilts her head to the side in a way of saying you can trust me.

He gives a little smile but to Maggie, it feels like she's just won the biggest money lottery and he says in a small but scratchy voice, "Do you have apple juice?"

Lena smiles with a sincere nod and grabbing a cup while the boy must be about four years old and she pouts it halfway while placing into his hands as he holds it carefully and takes a sip, and then smiling, showing off his little teeth and Maggie mirrors him back and he giggles, pointing to her matching dimples

Maggie sucks in a puff of hair in while playfully nibbling his hand and he giggles louder, as she smiles, putting curls behind his ears. "You want to play with some toys, hon? We got lots!" She enthuses and walks to the play pen with her where the other children are as Jonathan sleepily introduces himself as Jon after he woke up from his nap from Eliza, Andy said it soft but the boy understands him clearly playing with him with superhero figurines and making flying noises.

Maggie nods and shows that she'll be right over there if he needs anything and she gets up, walking to Kara and J'onn, "What happened? Where are his parents?"

"None. The truck that exploded the DEO VAN with Ruby, Nat and Alex, he was in the back seat in a taped cardboard box and it shocked Clarke, helping him out and it took him ten minutes to convince him him that he wasn't a threat and was there to help. We suspect maybe he was one of the men's child just to left die since the truck was partially on fire."

"Jesus Christ" Maggie breathes out while looking at the young boy from a distance as he has docility taking off the buttons on his snow jacket and Jonathan helps him precise as the snap buttons snap off and they giggle each time and the little boy folds his jacket perfectly and places it on the smoky couch gently like it's the most precious thing in the world and she can't help but see Alex in him. She shakes her head, she can't fall in love with something they can't have. Or can they?

_Ugh, she doesn't know anymore. And she can't vent to Alex because she's in fricking surgery._

The little boy gasps and points to the sleeping figures of Sam and Lucy on the couch in the middle of the room and everyone stares as Maggie kneels beside him, "That's _THE_ Major Lane? SHE?!"

She giggles a bit, and nods, "Her first name is Lucy. You know her?"

"Yeah! I-" He stops as he remembered a very specific and important detail and he pulls out a perfectly curt folded paper with cursive hand writing while her eyes travel down and down until the end and she gasps. Her hands drop it onto the ground as she hugs the little boy and she hugs her back, fingers hold onto almost black curls and her knees protest on the concrete but J'onn takes it from her limp fingers,

The letter starts out as......

"Hello DEO STAFF, or if this ever got to any of you pints.

Yes, yes, we were the main reasons of behind the attack today of trying to contain Samantha Arias we know she was Reign all those years ago, don't poke or prod to know how we received that information but that doesn't matter. What is, we need her since she's not a Kryptonian Superhero like Supergirl or Superman. Or Ruby Arias, would be just lovely also. Whichever you choose, would just be lovely. 

Blah, Blah, Blah, we kidnapped Lena, so what. We made her into a Kryptonian but didn't have a choice for the children to Mr Edge's magnificent children. Don't worry, they're not his children, they were MADE, idiots. Since we didn't have a choice to toy with Lena and the children, we decided to ask for one of the Arias's. Let's see......most of you hate Samantha because of the trial and whoever you choose, the trial is not important but your own choice is. You choose to keep the kid that we left or we take him back. -Mrs. Luthor." He sighs, patting Maggie's back and doing a head gesture and she gets up with him in her arms while going to the table to show everyone else. "I'm not leaving him. We can't just throw him to the wolves like a piece of meat, he's a kid!" "A very, world threatening child. Is this safe, what can he do exactly?" "Stop." The boy whimpers, rocking back and forth and Vasquez rolls her eyes but it's a bad mistake, he flips a chair up with one hand and Lena holds up a hand to him to stop and he lowers it gently but his eyes glaze red "See? He can be a threat when he wants to be, think about when he loses that control on purpose." Vasquez argues back and Maggie rolls her eyes, turning around while walking to one of the couches and sitting down on it while talking to him "I won't let them hurt you, I promise. You can stay with me, at my house. I won't let anyone hurt you," It sounded like a promise, he looked scared but nodded as a thank you and they stayed like that. Curled on the couch, his heart was wild and fast of all the new people coming in and out but what surprise her the most was Ruby coming in from the sun bed room already, she doubts that she's fully recharged since Kara hates the sun bed almost more than Sam and Ruby do, hobbling in but her body was probably just naturally sore and Natalie got up, dressed in DEO clothes, a sweater, sweatpants and their binder underneath probably "You! You-how could you! I trusted you with my life and you-you lied to me!" She screamed, pushing on Natalie's chest, harder each time and Natalie took her wrists into her hands, shushing but she was pushed harder on the last "I was-.....I did lie to you, okay but

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Nat. Really, the kid must really should apply for a therapist.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a chapter.

NOT A CHAPTER. 

I had a mental breakdown and that's why i stopped writing. I had a lot to think about and I almost never did try and start this again but if you guys do want me to, I will.

Kudos and comments make everything better for me and I'd love if you gave any, :)


	30. What Are The Survival Rates Again? 1/2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nobody else knew her here. 
> 
> She was free. 
> 
> Except the sadness consuming her of hearing HER name. 
> 
> "I can't live without you, Lena."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is The SuperFam's experience and (mostly Kara's) about Lena's disappearance.

National City, Kara's Apartment

June 6th, 2020

Time on Kara's TV, 11:26 a.m

-

" _I wish I could fix it, I wish I knew what to say but everything feels like a lie these days,_

_when you're dreaming all your nightmares and I'll come tackle the monsters and I'll find where they hide in the night time,_

_have I spent too much time on what we used to be?_

_Am I making up details in the memories?_

_Have I got too caught up on the 'you and me' thing?_

_I'll be by your side even if I'm not next to you_.

-

" _Kara Zor-El,_

_I'm enjoying the future with the flying cars and let me tell you, it is getting way harder to stay out of the traffic up there without you being in the comms. I hear you're not doing so well and I don't know if this will do better or worse for you._

_I'm going to hell as try._

_When we broke up you weren't wrong, you get issues right away. I spent about seven years in that pod - spacecraft - whatever, and I always wanted to be like Star Trek though I did have a long time to watch it after I got to your earth. Sorry, sorry, getting to the point. (You're smiling.)_

_I seen so many other beautiful universes with seeing a red blur moving on one world as seeing Barry there - and another one with seeing a UFO item as your other friend, Sara and I seen so much stars and other planets that your scientists don't even know about. I'm well, afraid of the dark, small consuming places and I don't want to trust anyone to show my identity because well.....I'm a Superhero......all because of the one, beautiful and stubborn girl that didn't lose hope on me. Thank you for taking care of me like you would have had for hour cousin Clarke, when he came to Earth, it was a little weird but I understand now. Thank you._

_I will indeed get to the point, I'm heading. I feel like I owe you a better reason and explanation of your feelings of betrayal and pain while you seen Imra and I kissing the first time we visited at your Earth and you couldn't be able to hate her because you wanted to be her. You were an indulgence that I can never get away from - I talk about you in dreams and I talk to you in reality even as I say something and Brainy looks at me like I'm crazy. I don't know, maybe I am. I barely spoke a word for three full years and I'm glad I did, I got help for my addictions and all I thought was your smile from saving the day or even after you had a potsticker._

_I took you in my heart at the same time you did in your own home walls and I made you everything I ever wanted from a dream girl like on Daxam I tried with the other girls. I truly apologize for that and if you're confused by that, you'll know when you think a little thought of what I did I did back then. It makes sense, trust me. I told myself we weren't right for each other because of a boy from Daxam and a girl from Krypton but I think you should always hold onto the Super And A Luthor. You have to love her scars before speaking, her sweetness through the bearing coldness from someone else and if you feel the thrill in yourself when you see her do a simple task. Don't chain or hold her back like I did to you, just let her be herself._

_Also, don't think about the Supergirl propogonda stuff during this, okay? She'll want you to do good no matter what and no matter if you weren't her or not. You say it in front of a million people at a party or none at all and you'll know._

_I hope I was able to teach you something, maybe to hold onto love or not, to hold onto Lena whatever the outcome may be at the end of the seventh month "deadline" but do not come to be for answers. I hope you're able to still hold onto that power inside yourself as the first day I saw you in those red boots and cape. I hope you understand of why I fell in love with Imra and how I'm sorry, I didn't give a message sooner and how I hope you have your own bright, perfect future with somebody too if you're under a blanket with not eating in twenty fours or stopped doing Supergirl in a few days or weeks._

_Your......whatever you want me to be._

_\- Mon-El_

Kara wipes the tears off her cheeks before smiling and reading it all over again of remembering teaching Mon-El to use a phone or computer and it was honestly hilarious and of how Mon-El does know her so well that she is sulking under a blanket right now for giving up and how she hasn't put on the cape for some while, here and there. But, Lena always gave her a good luck or a good job kiss and she can't help but think about that one thing. She writes her own letter in a piece of paper of the back of Lena's book teared at the sides while she puts on music, kicking the blue fuzzy blanket off her _body._

_"Mike,_

_Thank you. I don't have more words than that but of how I understand of how you fell in love with Imra. We may have been each other's first love's but I think that Imra and Lena is our soulmate, you know? I fell in love with her the same time you were here and we went at the first party that Lena invited us to. I'm sorry for that too but I didn't even know at the time._

_I'm not giving up hope on Lena to find her wherever she may be in my lifetime but I don't think I can know the answer to Lena, I don't think I can even handle that._

_I didn't handle that when you left because you were literally in a wormhole and no way to reach you at all but it makes me smile that you saw all the different universes, the stars and the other planets. Lena would be so excited in her scientific brain about all of that and you're right, you and Lena would probably be pretty good friends but wrong time, wrong place really. I hope you and Imra are doing well as friends and honestly, there is no anger or pettiness in my heart, and you, you taught me to be more patient and respectfulness._

_I do hope we can talk again if you know what happens to my, and our family's future anyway. You will always be part of our family, do not rethink that, ever._

_I'll name one of my children after you._

_Not._

_And, yes, you will always be one of my best friends, despite everything._

_\- Zor-El._

She smiles as she puts it in an envelope while she puts on her Super suit, kissing Lenas photo in her secret spot where her snacks go between the hours of the doing city and worldwide sweeps of National City is too uncomfortably quiet and she just can't reach that one heartbeat. She smells the fresh a little bit colder air outside and it's about ending of August right now, she puts her feet on the guiding window rail of Lena's apartment balcony railing and she whoops, dashing off to the DEO's but she keeps it under control as she doesn't break the sound barrier this time. The NASA doesn't need anymore precautions of Supergirl or Superman dashing off too fast for something unnecessary.

Alex sees her sister from coming down the stairs on the side of the room to the main comms open space area while half smiling and half confused. "Are you okay? What are you doing?"

"I got Mon-El's letter, you were very sneaky to slip it under the door. I'm okay, for now. Can you fax it then send it to him?" She asks while taking the paper out of the pocket and Alex nods, stepping forward and hugging her sister hard as Kara picks her up as her feet leave the ground a few inches. She leaves to Pam in HR to send it off.

Kara waits around while she plays with her cape edge and she hears Alex's heartbeat behind her and she looks and she looks up, almost stabbing her eye to figure the glass frames aren't there. A habit that needs to be broke before the press has a picture of Supergirl doing that. "I'm sorry for......everything. The fighting, the crying, Maggie.......you must feel so terrible."

"Maggie and I are both okay. We're in separate therapy and it's okay, if Maggie was ever.......I get it. Yeah, okay, the crying was pretty bad and almost as bad as when you first came with us. It's worse when we're both crying and when we're both drunk. I almost feel bad for Winn and James." She chuckles while pushing the long blonde curls back past her shoulders and twists it once as the curls bush together as her face is more shown and Kara nods, smiling a real sunny smile.

"It feels good. Without the alien alcohol bars and the old pictures. It feels like I'm trying to breathe a little bit, I'm still underwater but moving a little more." She admits and Alex nods, holding onto a couple fingers as Kara switches them and squeezes them, lovingly.

"I don't know, I'm kind of liking this Red K Kara.....going to Germany after disobeying J'onn's orders AS Supergirl." Alex teases lightly and Kara sheepishly rubs her neck with a heel of her hand.

"It was refreshing but I felt guilty the whole time. I don't know." Kara smiles while shrugging and Alex squeezes her shoulder

"It's okay. Want to go to dinner later?"

Kara rolls her eyes slightly with an annoyed crinkle. "You know we'll be called into work the second that I take a bite of potsticker."

"Good thing is I'm off today whenever you came in. We're going home." Alex says softly and Kara exactly knows that particular voice and she squeals, dashing to the airway where she comes or out in the DEO and Alex knows she'll be packing since it takes her forever to.

"Mags? You ready?" Alex yells through the apartment before keeping her black converse on with placing keys in the back pocket since they'll be leaving right away and Maggie comes out of the bathroom in a messy bun with light jean booty shorts and a white L.A shirt with palm trees and dark grey converse. She smiles, picking up her own black duffel bag and Alex whistles long at her.

"I guess you are ready. Damn."

"Stop it. We have rules." Maggie cocks her eyebrow but beams at her......not wife? Alex found Maggie one day downstairs in the pretinct in an old locker room that some people use but not often and it had become Maggie's sleeping place from time to time from Ramirez's apartment and she offered Maggie to come back until they fixed themselves and went to therapy or........did it by himselves. Alex doesn't want to think about the nights that Maggie spent alone and scared in that creepy ass basement with a bottle of alcohol by her side or to not see Maggie at all and she'd choose this over and over and over again to see that dimpled smile. She picks up her own bag from on top of the actually made bed while hesitating to grab the ring from inside her dresser and she does, putting it on a chain before putting it on Maggie's neck. "That......feels better." Maggie admits and Alex smiles, shoving her out while locking the door with her keys and going down the staircases.

Outside, they see Kara leaning up against the car with crossed ankles and she smirks. "Hey hippie! Didn't think you had an eye for this part of town!" Kara rolls her eyes, getting up and and grabbing her backpack from the dusty old road and Alex unlocks the car while opening the very back door and as well as the 'couple' and Kara squeezes Maggie sideways in a hug with a top of her head kiss. "How are you? Actually-....never mind, stupid question."

Maggie snorts while her dimples pop out and she looks up at Kara (curse the stupid height advantage) and seeing stronger and better blue eyes than the last time she saw her. Kara laughs and opens the door for Maggie as Maggie climbs in the front subconsciously then freezes. "Wait, why am I sitting up here? Don't you?"

Kara shakes her head while putting her earphones in and tapping the Iphone Music app icon, "It's almost a seven hour drive and it's two in the afternoon. You're on deer watch."

"You mean on possum watch, sweet girl?" Alex gently teases of one of the last times they were in Midvale and she hears Kara huff but not a remark back, placing the fluffy blue blanket on herself before falling asleep with her head on one of the seats and her feet curled by the other car door, and she takes a left, heading north to home and she taps Maggie's chest lightly to indicate to put on her seatbelt.

She "oh's" softly before strapping in and she's immediately concerned of how Maggie did that to her months ago and she catches her wrist, and Alex hums as a question before looking in the rear view mirror to see if anyone is behind her before taking a right. Maggie tangled her fingers through Alexs at the same time she screeched to a stop as the red might and Kara grumbles but doesn't comment on Alex's driving since hers isn't any better. Maggie's dimples pop and she almost gets lost in them. "I.....you-.....rules?"

"Right, right." Maggie cheekily says while leaning back but Alex still tightens her fingers whenever she's trying to pull away the while way until a pit stop about four hours in as Kara whines about the bathroom and food fillings and Alex repeatedly hit her head on the steering wheel. 

"I. told. you. before. we. left." Kara whines even further at that and Maggies shoulders shake with laughter at her family's antics but she is feeling a tad hungry too and she also knows the diner around here somewhere that Alex gushed about.

"I'm hungry too." She speaks up with a pleasing tone and Alex whips her head and reaching for her closest shoulder

"Are you okay? Dizzy?"

"I'm just hungry." She tries to pout at but her smile is trying to take over and she hears Kara scoff behind them and muttering to herself at the back. "Unbelievable."

Maggie pouts further while looking out the car window of the small town of old cars and people walking the streets with rickety street lights over them trying to look like she's sulking and next thing she knows, she's in a booth with them and Alex looking all around of the place she loves so much and she beams, looking at Alex who just ordered two root beers and one sprite for Kara who just went in the bathroom. She smirks, looking at the dart station and she shoves a thumb toward it. "Wanna play?" Her eyes darken with mischief followed by her own smirk and Alex tells the waiter to call them whenever the food is done. 

Kara sees Maggie set a dart perfectly in the middle of the circle as Alex's haw goes down to the floor with a pop and she faintly smiles. Her sisters are trying to get along now and it's working for them with tiny, baby steps but to them, the flirting, the looks and the hand holding is like a while tsunami and earthquake to them mentally and honestly, she just knows their bond will be worse or better once they get back to National City, in one week. Or that's what Alex said after all. She has to admit; this trip is exactly what she needed but what she doesn't....want or even need, to see is all these happy and belibious couples. Something like having all the time in the world and that they really don't.

Maybe Maggie and Alex can at least see that, for her. 

Don't get her wrong, she is extremely happy and grateful they started talking again on the phone, working on light cases together for a short few days or so or even bringing each other coffee while going back to Alex's apartment - where they share, one sleeps on the couch or the bed but never at the same time - but.....they DON'T have all the time in the world. They just don't. 

She hasn't touched Lena in what seems like.....forever. To her, at least. It's like, what she explains to people is feeling an itch but never quite reaching it, no matter how close she thinks she is. She is, going to the cabin in Ireland in three weeks of Lena's seventh month disappearance that she built for her, in the mountains and valleys of orchards and small rivers, it might seem lonely to another being but it's just what she needs. She walks over while picking up a dart and Alex makes a face. "You can't play!" 

But, she can, she's been studying and doing more as Lena has gone missing; three cooking lessons a week as well as going to the gym at the DEO in hours that Alex isn't there to feel her sympathy (3 A.M to 8 P.M) and she sings. Well, she's sung and wrote poems and letters to her parents that they'll never read but that's not the point......like she can sing. Really, honestly sing of meeting about three voicing and singing instructors IF she wanted to be famous for it. She also taught herself to play poker and darts in Russia with Diana and Bruce (she lost a lot of games but she knows more than the rookie of WATCHING the two play together to receive pointers). 

She wins that round of both women giving her a $20 bill each and she smugly winks at Alex who won last and the waitress calls then over with putting plates down at the table, and she bites into her burger twice before swallowing. "Holy shit." Maggie asks with an eyebrow raised as she sips her root beer with the straw and Alex checks her phone quickly to see they have twenty minutes or more until they have to be on the road again to not keep Eliza up like last time. Maggie swipes it out of her fingers quickly and she hisses, "My emails!" 

"You can watch your porn later, it's FAMILY time Alex!" Maggie enthuses while shaking her head and Kara puts the phone in her purse as they promised to not check up on any work while they were gone and it'll probably feel like a whole year for Alex as she's a true workaholic. But Alex just hums, eating her burger fully before finishing it and saving her fries for Kara though she doesn't eat any, and she shrugs it off, sharing them with Maggie instead. 

"I'm gonna go bathroom before we go, Kara don't let her leave without me!" She calls over her shoulder as a threat and she nods, finishing her Sprite 

"Am I having a heart attack?" Alex hushly whispers over the table to her sister and she's chewing the last bite of her own burger and Kara frowns, pausing momentarily to think but her powers are weak and uncontrolled really of her emotional side and she shrugs, swallowing

"Sorry, the hearing doesn't work that too good." She gestures her hand to her ears and Alex nods, 

"This isn't like awkward for you, or anything? I mean we are here for you and so I don't want you uncomfortable but-" 

"You should really and truly talk to Maggie about.....whatever it is you need. I wish Lena was here.....I just want to see her." She whispers and her eyes go to all the other couples in the booths and at the pool tables and Alex gasps, scooting right over to her sister and holding her hand. 

"I'm sorry, oh my god I-I, I was so caught up with Maggie and I didn't realize! Oh god, Kar-" Kara smiles fakely back and fixing a strand of Alex's hair behind her ear 

"It's fine, fine. Just...." She groans while rubbing her head with her hand. "....don't ever take her for granted. Or Mom, or anyone, okay? Trust me on that one. Don't take her for granted." She says while getting up and taking Alex's hand to help her up while placing a $50 bill on the table and Maggie comes up behind them and pulling on her jacket too.

"You ever wonder if me and Lucy ever got together?" 

Maggie makes a face before grabbing her phone from on the table. "I like her but that's kind of weird. Dating your bestfriend's ex?"

Kara pulls a hand up like she's in a classroom all over again and having a _DUH_! face on and Maggie mentally smacks her forehead and she bites her lip, worriedly. "I-.....fuck. Kid, I'm sorry."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sad.
> 
> I know.


	31. Post-Rescue March

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I sped up the months to March. This is a chapter and maybe a second chapter too. I wanted to make a fluffy one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked:
> 
> "Hi cap!! Can you maybe,,idk,,make a chapter of Adrian with the Fam and meeting his little brothers?? And fluff with little Eleanor??"

National City, Lena and Kara's House

March 6th, Year: 2022

Time on the Smart T.V: 6:29 p.m

-

_since you came back, I've been holding onto the old memories_

_and you said, "I changed and you're so damn sick of me."_

_we've been trying and tying knots on each other,_

_trying to hold on and to let us dwell on the bad later on_

_she said, "you'd die for you."_

_you're like my drug, but I can't get high off you, you're not mine anymore ._

-

They cancel work ever since and Kara talks to Cat about everything that happened with adopting the children, Lillian and how she's going to manage on all of that and Cat, blissfully gives her a full month off to get herself and her family sorted out, giving her a hard long hug before pushing her out of her office to go see her wife and children. Jess gives Lena a call to notify that she has everything under control and to not come in until a doctor's notice and a therapist's one too, for herself and for Jess, not having to call Kara at ungodly hours of the night to pick her up, half asleep at a conference call or writing over reports. 

There is no real schedule though at the house. At their house. They're all just trying to fit in and be comfortable with everyone else but sometimes, sometimes it's the hardest days ever in the house. 

Especially for Kara.

A lot of the times is Lena screaming and yelling at her of why couldn't Kara or someone else to find her, to see her shackled to the bed with Kryptonite cuffs on and she didn't even realize of what she was, a fresh, wobbly and uncontrolled...alien, in her own skin. She doesn't apologize and she gives the silent treatment for Kara for hours, yelling at her to get out of the room and instead, one of them sleeps on the couch or with the children. It's unfiltered and raw and hurting, all three of them being used to their powers and of Kara fixing all the holes in the wall or floor of them accidentally. 

Sometimes, Ellie never stops crying. Eliza does say it is trauma as the same as Lena's and both children are living in the aftermath of healing of their pain, any kind really. Soulful, long hours pass soon enough and sometimes, she cries herself to sleep or cries through dinner of a regular toddler temper tantrum of something so small. Ellie does usually make a mess of her food and Kara gives her a milk bottle more than Andy most of the time, its a habit need to be broken but it's a comfort for her right now to calm her for now as all emotions are high. The brain scans are higher of what they think, feel and do during the day, all and day and Ellie apologizes hours later to her Jeju, giving her a huge kiss and barely not hurting her ribs. 

But, a lot of the time, Andy helps her. Yeah, maybe a lot of the time that he doesn't speak all day or also, he babbles and murmers all day. He asks what's for dinner or he comforts his sister during crying as Kara is rocking her back and forth too, and he sits with his Jeju or Mommy when they're not talking at all. Watching her paint and colour for hours before making dinner and cleans up the mess when Lena pushes the plate off the table and comforts her hours later or he sits with Lena who stays in the bedroom, playing with the tips of her hair and babbling to her if she doesn't understand Russian.

But yeah, that part. 

  
Andy gurgles about having auntie Alex over and his older cousin Harley, and yeah.

They had to wait a couple weeks until Lena and Kara could physically become comfortable while sleeping together in one bed or if the twins slept with them, one or the other or even kicking-and-moving-a-lot-little Kryptonians on one big King bed. All four wanted to be settled nicely when Lena didn't freak about food or specific ones of how she didn't like some or when Lena brushes her side accidentley and Kara jumps, "Sorry, sorry." Lena urges right away but Kara shakes her head, brushing back as a comfort for both of them.

She looks at her like a walking ghost still of believing that she's still here and Lena doesn't know whether to appreciate or be annoyed by it. 

So yeah, it takes a few long weeks to start Game Night, and weekly brunches with the rest of the Super Friends but it is very much worth it as Maggie and Alex brings beer and wine that both Nia and Lena love, while Winn and James bring pizza and potstickers and Nia brings the board games and video games with Eleanor in her arms. 

They all come with smiles and laughter of the living room where all the children also in the huge playing pen and some are in other's arms as though Kara is holding little Eleanor with her little face in her neck. Everyone watches them as both Eleanor and Jeremiah are the shyest of them but yet very a happy and carefree baby and yet both, don't like others touching them most of the time and are surprised when she lets Kara hold her this long.

Kara shifts again and tickles her little sides with pads of fingers and Eleanor giggles, kicking her feet on Kara's thighs of standing of her arms around Kara's neck, hugging her. "Are you being shy with Auntie? Hmm?" Lena looks over at them and tickling Eleanors neck softly with one nail and Eleanor scrunches her neck up while lifting her head up to Lena's body and leaning back as Kara's hands hold her little tush and back to support her 

"Nia, is she potty trained yet?" Kara asks and Nia looks up from playing Mario Kart with both Winn and James from the floor and she uhh's for a second of her head in the clouds of trying to get Toad across the finish line first before Winn but no such luck. 

"Uhh, yeah? There is still some accidents she has but she tries her hardest. She's still my baby." Nia puppy eyes and James laughs at that of its almost more powerful than Kara's almost and she nods. 

"Well, an accident indeed." Kara laughs also and of rushing to the baby changing station and putting Eleanor down softly, stripping her out of the purple tights and pamper for a new one but can't get the pants back on and let's her run around without them. 

Nia laughs, having Eleanor tackle her and she falls on her elbow before bowing a raspberry on her chest of the shirt. "You have to tell me when you need to go potty, okay? Tell me or Auntie Kara, okay?"

Eleanor nods and sits in Nia's lap while they another round of racing but she doesn't mind the joking and loud laughter at all. 

But, Maggie keeps staring at Lena from being on the opposite couch of Maggie, Alex and Andy in Alex's lap, sucking on her thumb of his new teeth coming in shortly. She watched her cross and then uncross her legs while sipping her own white wine glass and putting it down while rubbing Kara's knee and Alex snaps her fingers. "Babe, your turn." She nods while rolling the dice and she's in Jail for the rest of the group's turn. Lena meets her eye as she sits down again from where she just changed Jeremiah in a new diaper and letting him run around without the jeans Alex put on him during their morning stroll earlier. 

"Hey! Hey, guys, I'm right here, okay? You're staring to freak me out a little with the eyes there. I'm right here, I'm safe and I'm home, okay? No more worries." She adds and Maggie and Winn both look away with misty eyes, it took a toll on their emotional side definitely of both had same backgrounds and similarities of their sister. Maggie takes a sip of her beer and swallowing before sighing and groaning of both her fiancé's and brother's glance and smirks of her question.

"Y'all. Who even says that?" Alex asks innocently but she knows how "country" Maggie was growing up and still is, listening to any country or blue music on the weekends or while she's working out, hitting the heavy bag or doing yoga and she honestly thinks it's adorable.

She smacks her arm lightly when Alex tries to pull an arm around her shoulders. "Get out of here, you don't get any now." She threatened but still smiled and filled up her and Alex's dish up as well as a little one for her own sons. Kara sits up all the other littles around the table with one napkin each with one little slice as one or if Kara cut it up for one of them to share too. Their fast metabolism has slowed down as well as their mental health, settling in with new surroundings and other people that both Eliza and Alex recently found out in their studies of all children. Harley whined loud of irration and fear when Ellie touched his white button up with her saucy hand on it, making a mess of the sauce that was on her hand of eating.

He's close to tears after Lena finishes her second slice and wiping her hands on her own napkin before unbuttoning it and putting it in the kitchen while trying to put a new tank top but he kicks his feet lightly and wiggles around to only run around with his boxers on and she shrugs, it's fine really, if their comfortable that's all. "We all make messes, Harley. Even your own Mommy, but don't tell her that, okay?" She teases while hearing Alex scoff after kissing Maggie's cheek with a grease stain on the dimple but smiles at the pair of his giggles and her ego can take a hit if she hears that sound forever. 

Soon, they're play wrestling on the floor and Harley is on her shoulders and sticking her lon curls in odd directions and Eleanor jumps on her back too and she oofs but giggles, "What are those things in the Amazon?" she asks anybody and Winn goes off the bat of how she forgets some words in English of translating in Kryptonian instead.

"Snake? Leopard? Bugs? Bird? Monkey? T-" Lena cuts him with off with a thumbs up and she holds Harley's hands while he leans forward over her head and Eleanor wraps around and sits in her lap instead, cuddling her instead 

"You're a monkey! Two little monkeys!" 

Andy jumps instead and pulls on Harleys shirt and he falls on his tush, giggling and pulling Andy down too and a elbow digs into Lenas back and she yelps, arching suddenly. "Kierath, Mommy is getting old. My kidneys can only take so much beatings." 

Harley giggles and jumps on her back again and Andy pouts but goes around and holding Eleanor fully but clumsily with little arms and he points to the toy box and she beams, getting up with him. They walk over and her dress is all bundled at her pamper and he fixes it, patting the pink fluff down and she goes red with embarrassment but he just smiles plainly in return, passing her a doll and himself a doll. "They're so stinking cute." Kara says signing and Nia nods, leaning into her shoulders. 

"You got that right." A somewhat deep but warm voice calls out and it's unfamiliar to others and Maggie has her gun trained on them in seconds as Lena places both Ellie beside her and where Harley was behind her as to shield them but down the barrel of the gun is just them smiling and she shrieked, dropping her gun completely and rumbling into them. 

Adrian beams while tossing both hands around the small of her back, one hand with a full of bouquet of red and white roses and one hand full of his phone of the rain soaking night outside. His several and small bling blings earrings off his ears while his brown curly hair is longer than before with a red bandana wrapped around his head with a black and white checkered 80's shirt and dark green ripped jeans. His rainbow shoes sparkle under the lights of the room as well as his earrings shine and he lets Maggie though, wiping a soft tear away of the struggle of raising two children as well as balancing her love life all over again with the odd work hours of the new boss too. "Alex, get over here." 

Alex smiles while getting up and letting Jeremiah down on the couch, hugging him hard and his binder feels soft and steadying under holding him and he pays his back softly while rubbing and she kisses his cheek, feeling stubble underneath. "Oooh! Dude, you're going to grow a beard in no time!" He preens at that while she kisses his cheek again and he hands Maggie the bouquet sheepishly. 

Maggie smiles before introducing to the others of what this kid is doing here but Lena and Kara both smile at him and raise their beer cup and wine glass as a hello, he doesn't blame them for not hugging or anything, he heard the whole thing when Maggie called him late at night the next day of crying to him that she has a son. A _son_. He supported endlessly but couldn't leave school for the finals he had of in November but the second that Maggie and her family came into the studio apartment like all the years before where kissed Alex this time, filled with diapers, milk, and extra soft and freezer baby food all from Adrian when he saved up and shipped it as soon as he could.

"Nia, James, Winn.....this is our son, Adrian. Adrian, this is....all of them." She adds breathlessly and Adrian laughs and nods, waving 

"Adopted?" James asks but Adrian just shakes his head 

"Maggie saved me from being on the streets while I was looking for testerone since I am, well a guy. I mean...Well. I _AM_ a guy, but I was born a female at birth and I was-Well, I-" Maggie cute him off with a laugh and leaning into him while he rolls his rolls at her words 

"He's a stuttering mess just like Kara way over there. I got him back on his feet before he started college, this is, what, your second year in college? Yeah? He's like a son to me, but his parents are very lovely and so, so supporting so, yeah. A little weird but he's my kid. He loved Alex right off the bat when I introduced them the one time but yeah." She shrugs and Harley waddles over, sitting in Alex's lap while speaking his native tongue 

_"Mommy? Who's that?"_

_"Your brother, Adrian. He's a little older but he loves you baby. You just haven't met yet."_ She smiles a little of he nods but still stares at Adrian and Maggie exchanging videos and photos of what they missed and catching up with one another of months of not seeing each other but phone calls and texts are never not enough. 

" _Really_?"

She nods while turning him around by the armpits to sit on her knees and she turns toward to him while his dimples pop out but doesn't smile hard or too much to scare him and waves while all his rings bling and shake of the motion while wearing dozens of them on each hand and his eye catches it but waves too. _"Hi brother."_

Kara, James, Winn and Alex all 'awwww' about that of some know of what Kara or Alex called them in the language and explained some words including curse words and affection words like sister or brother and both Adrian and Maggie look at them with a quiet glance of curious eyes and Alex kisses his curls on his little head. 

"It's Kryptonian. He said 'hi brother', to Adrian. Isn't that sweet, hmm?" She hums while rubbing her arms down his own and he giggles, holding her ring finger of the huge jewel

"Harley, right?" Adrian asks and Harley looks up, nodding and tilting his head

Adrian doesn't ask his question but Harley cuts him off while his toes sprung off from his Mom's leg and barreled into his chest while he hit his arms on his back before he tangled his fingers together. Adrian froze while having his hands hovering over the small of his back while sitting up on the edge slightly, rubbing it softly with both thumbs. 

He didn't see cameras clicking though as Maggie posted it almost right away with a caption of, "My boys❤️". 

Harley leaned back and he looked at Adrian smiling and holding an earring between his fingers and he took his own hands and taking his eyebrow piercing out as Harley looked at him with horrified eyes. "You're hurting?!" He laughs and shakes his head while putting he piecing in his hand, feeling it underneath his fingertips 

"It doesn't hurt. Maybe Mama Maggie will let you have some of these when you're older, hey?" Maggie scowls beside him but smiles nonetheless and he puts the metal back in above his eye and ruffling the toddler's hair 

"What is _that_?" Harley asks of feeling his hand on Adrians stomach of the binder and he flushed red as Maggie this time scowls and says that's not nice but he coughs, fixing his shirt 

"It's a binder....it um- you're like four right?" Should he even be explaining this to his four year old brother

"It helps me, feel more like me. Umm....okay, so you know how Mama wears Mommy's ring on a string?" Maggie subconsciously finds the ring on the necklace, she's done it since forever and Alex smiles, rubbing her knee in response. 

Harley nods again while his thumb goes in his mouth and Maggie takes it, wiping the wetness on her jeans and holding the hand, they've been trying to break that habit. "It helps her be herself more that's all, and I....I wasn't really a guy, kid. Sounds crazy to you and even to me, but I wear it to help me feel happy." He finishes off and Harley nods, smiling. 

"Cool." 

He jumps off the couch and sumersaulting as Alex jerks to rush to him to help him up but he gets up, taking off his jeans and the zipper before running around with Ellie and Andy in no time. "He scares the shit out of me."

Lena laughs, rubbing his hair as he zoomed past and it was late and his powers activated probably though he looked like slow motion in her alien eyes too. "He gets it from his Mama that's why, reckless." She tuts and Maggie laughs nodding

"He jumped like five stairs the other day, he didn't get hurt anything and laughed, Alex had to help me to not cry. His first stairs he's jumped down." She puts a hand on her chest dramatic, and they all laugh, snickering and shaking their head. 

It won't be okay for a long while of anxiety and depression as well as insomnia creeping up on Nia at night as James's weekly therapist visits to get out of to not self harm or drink as much as he was when Lena disappeared. Or when the children are catonic and mute and having a bad day or a bad week but buying them early birthday presents as shoes, a nintendo switch, a skateboard and a dog is on the list for all seven of them, will be worth to see their priceless and photographic smiles. 

It'll won't okay of nightmares and old reminders of the past sixth months, but for now, Lena is watching Nia and Winn do rounds on Mario Kart while seeing Jamie and Harley stack random legos quietly and of Jeremiah and Ellie play wrestling and babbling before shrieking of laughter but nobody knows what they're laughing at, not even Lena herself with her powers. She realizes how she won't let Kara touch her even holding a hand or anything of her flinching and nightmares at night keeping them both up and she puts her wine glass down as well as slipping Karas beer out of her hand. 

"Babe! What, I-"   
  


  
She kisses her hard and fast, both hands cupping her face and she hears Kara protest but she sends a message of, 

" _shhh.....it's okay."_

Kara relaxes but pushes her chest back while breathing hard and gulping for more oxygen and they hear wolf whistles and ooh's as laughter and she laughs, standing and before placing herself in Karas lap, wrapping her arms around her neck. 

Itll be okay. 

She's home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :). made me smile.


	32. New Beginnings, New Beds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just love Maggie and Alex's intimacy and feels of how they really loved each other hard, Maggie was always running around with girls and beer and no real family, Alex was figuring out a whole other world while she found her world, Maggie and everything with her Dad and being a perfect made soldier as J'onn trained her to be and they just helped each other. Like, I'm pretty sure that Sanvers, Vauseman and Clexa are my top three of LGBT(Q)+ couples, like they're so cute.

National City, The Suburbs

May 2nd, 2020

Time On Alex's Black Fitbit: 6:29

-

Maggie was so sick of the apartment that her and Alex lived in during their first kiss of "kissing girls we want to kiss" speech up until they broke up but Alex had surprised her one Friday night of giving her a key over her morning coffee and brunch with Lena and James, (Winn and Kara were working that day as the twins, Quinn and Jamie had a play date with Harley and Jeremiah) and it was a key.

"Danvers, what is this?"

"A key." She cheekily smiled and she cocked her head, narrowing her eyes and Alex broke the act, she explained that Harley was going to be turning five at the end of the summer and the toys were everywhere from the couch to the bathroom and they also needed their private space as a couple and their own personal problems and it was a two story house with a basement included with a fairly medium backyard and she welled with tears, kissing Alex hard and everyone helped them pack up, move out and maneuvering furniture around later that evening.

James whistled long, looking around the house as boxes were everywhere still. "Wow, Alex, where in the hell did you find this beauty?"

"I look online here and there." She joked and Maggie shook her head, kissing her while they phoned both bosses about moving to a new house but they were in the living room of their new house on the floor since they were so tired of packing everything up that they ordered pizza and put the kids to bed in their big adult bed. But they didn't mind, this house would be big enough if they wanted more kids or didn't, if they got a dog or cat or didn't, they didn't care about anything else as Troy Sivan's song, "Strawberries and Cigarettes" was playing in the background as they swayed, their foreheads together and they were ready for anything. With a little bit room, that's all!

//

It had been a few, slow days in their new house actually, or it had been slow and blissful of long make outs and looking in cook books of making Apple crumble pie and lasagna recipes to the moms but both boys loved that extra rooms of the little studio apartment they had, running around with no underwear on sometimes or with it on their heads before either mom was up. Both sons were finally getting along with each other since Harley was still a little shy of asking for a snack or if he needed a shower, (he was diagnosed with OCD, if his shirt went with his pants or his hair looked wrong), and Jeremiah was getting used as his major protective streak spiked of having Harley in the house. There were a few weeks as Alex and Maggie were more annoyed with both boys having tantrums if they woke them up too late or early or gave them the wrong snack for lunch and both were frustrated because either boy was well mannered! The doctor said that it was them getting used to each other, smells and new people but it seemed to be finally settling down

Their house was probably Maggie's dream house, it wasn't an absolute mansion like Lena bought for Kara and the children but it had three bathrooms, two big bedrooms, two extra rooms, (one for Maggies study and one for space, possibly) and two bathrooms for upstairs and one for downstairs where another open space for the boy's play space and the open space upstairs for the kitchen, the big table for all of them to sit and where the TV Asat. Maggies heavy bag and Alex's desk was on the other side where her drawing space happened to be, it was both of their hobbies if they needed to blow off some steam (to not snap at each other and hurt one's feelings) or if they were just relaxing and doing one or the two.

Where those sat, there was a outside door to the porch where Lena and James moved the barbecue out as well as some white chairs to sit out at night and Maggie nor Alex could be even more happy.

//

Maggie was half asleep and half awake as Alex was putting on black spandex shorts with a light grey pullover hoodie and her buds to listen to music for her usual morning run. She heard Alex curse as she must she's tripped over her own feet and murmur, "I'll be bsck in an hour or so, it's only 6:30. I got breakfast, don't worry about that, beautiful." She smiled sleepily of being Alex's beautiful girl even it was the earliest devil's hour as Alex kissed her lips before closing the bedroom door and the main door behind her into the foggy, cold crisp morning. She always loved going for her run or going to the gym early in the morning, she usually brought Jeremiah Jr. with her in his stroller but she saw that he was completely out of it this morning and left him sleeping instead.

Her run hasn't been kicked off for one or it was an excuse if she or Maggie were sick or if it was a soft mental health day and it was an old habit but she wouldn't want her to kick it away, it kept her grounded more in a way. She did grab breakfast wraps from a breakfast stand on a other side of the street she saw the other morning and she grabbed three because she knew that neither boy could eat a whole by themselves and also grabbing Maggie's favourite tea, Green and her latte from a small, random cafe that she waited twenty minutes to open but the first sip was worth it.

She walked the ten minutes back to holding all the try's and the brown cardboard bag to make sure she didn't trip or drop any of them and got in the house quietly, putting the wraps on a plate and under two pieces of paper towel and their plastic cups on the table before taking off her shoes, her sweater and changed into sweatpants and a random t shirt that was Maggie's, an AC/DC shirt and crawled into bed again, spooning her lover from behind "Babeeeee.....your hands are COLD." Maggie tried to protest but it was whiny and she chuckled deeply from her panting while running of the coldness outside and pressed her spread out hand over Maggie's ribs and where her breast started and heard Maggie's surprised hissing inhale.

" _Alexandra Danvers."_ She warned but didn't move the hand from her body and Alex knee she was fighting off her arousal of Maggies surprise, cold temperatures always turned on Maggie a little more than regular room temperatures and she chuckled again, pressing kisses on the back of Maggie's bareside. They usually sleep naked most of the time but it's not about sex or anything, it's more of an intimacy thing for both of them, she was too afraid to go too far if Maggie wasn't ready in any way and Maggie thought the same thing. She felt Maggie squirm closer to her and she pressed longer, wetter kisses up her neck and fielder her fingers blindly to her nipple, never touching it and teasing and she heard Maggies soft mewls and she stopped, sitting up with her back against the headboard.

"You're an ass, you know that right?" Maggie said as she sat up too but she straddled Alexs legs and lap, she wa going to ask what she wanted to do today but she felt Maggies tongue on her neck before her lips, she kissed her as her hands held Alex's cheek and hummed, that never faulted to make Alex to not laugh. She did laugh and shake her head, Maggies playfulness so early but it was almost 8:20 and she has been stressed with doing cases and work at home because of healing from the bomb still and with two boys at home with her at the same time, this was just she needed, a little room to breathe.

She leaned down again and kissed the left side of her neck, sucking lightly and made a wet sound as she let the skin go and started peppering quick, slick kisses where her tank top went down and to under her chin as Alex was making little sounds of moans to stay there but she didn't want to suck too hard just in case Alex didn't want any hickeys on her neck from it and she nudged Alexs chin up with her nose, kissing her one more time. "Kiss me." Alex pleased but she laughed and said she just did but Alex roamed her hands up and down her back and a finger down her back bone making her shiver and she growled, kissing Alex's lips hard before sticking her tongue softly in between and Alex full out moaned this time though it was quiet, (because sleeping children down and across the hall!) She bit Alex's right ear lobe to make an indent of her teeth and whispering of missing that little red number that Alex looked so good in and she slowed Alex's heartbeat down by a few timid kisses before climbing off of her and getting dress in Alex's black and white checkered flannel and a black thong, winking.

"You're so sensitive! God, remember the good old days?" Maggie asked while she was standing behind Alex who was sitting on the chair outside and she sat on the chair facing her of the sun on Alex's creamy, almost tan skin and she lived for the bright blush spreading to her ears but nodded, smiling. Their sex life......well, there was no sex life, for either of them, masturbating never really worked for Maggie after the bombing and it never worked for Alex because she never thought about it and it was just weird if she did it and Maggie was.....right there.

They had their wraps on the white, hard plates as Maggie warmed them up again and the boys wouldn't be up for another hour or less which was nice to just chat "So what do you want to do today? Hike? Bike? Watch movies and nap? Spoil you with expensive lingerie and those science graphic novels you love so much?" She teased, Alex still did love graphic photo books and as well as comic books that Jeremiah loved too lately and Alex hummed, passing Maggie her phone of La Senza and another shop for that and Maggie already knew her sizes and what she liked, and half shrugged 

"Can we shop for the house? I mean, we've been here for three days and we have food and the water is working but we need pans and more chairs." Maggie looked in the house and yeah, they barely had anything and she nodded, whatever they shopped for the children were from a card from the DEO that J'onn gave each family one and she nodded, biting into her wrap as they sat in silence, eating and sipping their drinks as cars were passing by and the sun was fully up as the fog was gone when Alex got up earlier. 

"Ooh, guess what." Maggie asked while Alex was sipping her coffee and hummed as a yes?

"What?" 

"There's going to be another movie of the Twilight movies Saga." She squealed and showed the hardcover that the writer and producer of all the movies, Stephanie Meyer was working on the last book and possible movie, 'Midnight Sun' and she beamed at Maggies eagerness, she's always loved fantasy and creature movies, the Jurassic movies, Twilight and even The 100. She knew how much Bella and Edward hated shooting that movie because there were so many humans around them as possible and they had to show their daughter, Renesmee's actual growth throughout the show and Bruce is good friends with them since he worked in Canada and hunted, running into Jacob then the couple. Maggie probably doesn't know that but she also doesn't know if Bella or Edward like it if she just said their secrets like some bonfire story and she kissed Maggies knuckles 

She saw two little figures coming down the stairs with support of the wall and the stair case to not fall or slip and heard coos and mumbles as they struggled to open the side door but they got it open and Jeremiah latched onto her leg and she smiled, kissing his head. "Hi, Mommy. What are you doin'?" He asked while she positioned his head under her chin and swayed as he yawned big, kicking his little legs as he was wearing his Batman and Joker onesie that Bruce bought them both when they first adopted them. She cuddled him for awhile of kissing his head and going back to sipping her coffee as he was finally waking up from some snuggles 

Harley is a different story when he wakes up from in the mornings. He always seems so good and content to fall asleep for a nap and for his regular bedtime though he goes to sleep about an hour after Jeremiah does and he's like Maggie, hands over his head and face when they wake them up for daycare or for breakfast. He usually grumbled and whined for another five minutes when Alex pulled the entire covers off of him and pulling a pillow over his head instead but Maggie never minded as they were the same, and she usually got him ready to go since he wouldn't listen to Alex but he usually came around after he had some breakfast. He held onto Maggies tips of her hair while she brushed back his curls behind his ears, "I love you 'ots, Mama." He murmured sleepily and she smiled, rubbing circles over his back and she leaned him back, kissing his nose and his little face scrunched up adorably of the ticklish sensation 

"I love you too, Munch. You hungry? Mom went out and got us breakfast when she went to walk." She asks and he nodded, sliding off her lap but he miscalculated and fell on his back of the carpet on porch and she secretly waited for the tears. He laughed at himself, getting up with his hand on his knee and ran in the house to where his wrap was and Alex sighed heavily out and slapped Maggie's arm.

"He could of gotten hurt!" Alex says while getting up and holding Jeremiah before putting him down at the table and heating up the wrap in the microwave before cutting it half in half and giving it to them with a plate and a paper towel so they don't wipe the ranch on their clothes or the table 

Maggie pffts, posting to their boys who are know babbling about what they dreamt about, dinosaurs and the sun and one dreamt about seeing Chase from Paw Patrol. " _Baby_ , he's gotta learn by himself. He even _laughed_ at himself for being so clumsy, he's fine. If he needed help then we would have helped, he's a kid, he's reckless and cute and crazy. He's fine, he's already laughing." Alex nods finally a few minutes after pursing her lips out

"He just scares me sometimes."

"Well, he is your kid, reckless _AND_ cute," She boops Alex's nose to make sure she got the message with a little teasing tint in as he shakes her head, nudging her before she went up the stairs to get their clothes ready for the day. She picked out long black sweatpants (that they always had to roll up because Harley was a little short than kids his age AND was turning five this summer!) with a matching white and black Nikè shirt with a grey beanie as Harley loved so much of wearing despite what the season was. Jeremiah got a bright green longshirt with a blue Jurassic world on it displayed with a T-Rex and grey board shorts that went to his little knees with two pairs of white long socks and two matching shoes, blue and red. She splays them out on each bed while she takes off the unbuttoned shirt that she teased Alex with all morning and puts on green capris with a white tank top tucked in with a little brown belt 

She was tucking in her shirt when she heard them come up the stairs as they let their tummies settle first and she laughed quietly of Harley's question. "Why is Mama always so naked, Mom?" Alex laughed too but guided them into their shared bedroom of having two small but separated beds like the twins and she answered him as zipping down his onesie and helping him out of it before helping Jeremiah 

"Because, she is so, indescribable beautiful. And you and you, my little stars. Come on now, I gotta get dressed too." She helped them button and zipper up their shorts but slipped up Harley's sweatpants and he fixed his and with their laces. Harley usually dressed himself though Jeremiah still needed a little help and they wanted Harley to be in a mindset of being a 'big boy' for him to gain more confidence and self happiness and only needed help with keeping his beanie on and his hair was longer than Jeremiah's for sure. They met Maggie in the car a few minutes later as she warmed it up and got a bag ready just in case they had any accidents or spills and it was already close to ten fourty five as they were both buckled in and she kissed Alex's cheek before revving the engine loud

Jeremiah made a gasping sound and she looked in the rear view mirror to see him smiling wide and they always explained that Jeremiah laughed differently than he did, kind of like Eliza's laugh instead of Maggie's girlish giggles and she saw Alex's smiling head shake and revved the engine again as they were at a four way stop sign and he laughed again as Maggie asked him, "Was that fast or what, baby?" 

"Go really, really, really fast! Mama, go fast, Mama!" He chirped while he raised his head to look out the window and she smiled as Alex turned up the radio of the band, AC/DC came on, "Highway to Hell" came on and Alex was videoing Harley who was singing along to the first chorus because that's probably all he knows to the song and she sent it to Kara, Bruce and Eliza with a text of, her and Maggie creating a monster with their own personal radio playlists. They were already in the parking lot as Alex was holding Jeremiah before putting a quarter in the buggy and strapped him in there since had a habit of running off on them constantly and held Harley's hand while sneaking off to the Electronic Device section, shushing him while asking what Alex was doing 

"So. I was thinking, you already have a Nintendo Switch with some games that Uncle Winn got but I wanted this to be an early birthday present, you wanted that game, right?" She asked while her eyes scanned the glass doors of the games of PS3/PS4 and Xbox One Games with Nintendo Switch games and he gasped, vibrating with excitement 

"Pokémon? You're getting me the Pokémon game?" He practically squealed and she nodded, smiling and he hugged her leg hard like a hug before he ran to the doors and saw the indeed Pokemon games for the Nintendo Switches and Wii U console and a worker came by to open that section and the PS4 section as she had Call of Duty 3 for herself and she looked at the box in his little palms 

"Pokémon, Sword and Shield Double Pack Game Edition" is what planted on the two packages together and he had big hazel eyes pleading and she conceded in seconds, telling him not to drop or lose it and he had an "yes!" in triumphant and they caught up with Alex and Jeremiah in minutes as she got big and small photo frames in plastic wrap, grabbing two big bean bags for both boys before she saw Alex pushing them cart with Jeremiah looking everywhere.

"Holy shit, two hundred bucks for a set of pans and pots?" Alex commented, they were in the hardware section of boxed up and concealed knives, cutting boards, utensils and pots boxed up and Harley pointed to the sale sign of the box Alex was holding and it said it was only $105 instead of $150 as a sale and she kissed his cheek as a thank you, tossing it in as Maggie put a box of traditional plain but nice bowls, plates and utensils in as well as a box for bouncer sheets for the dryer and two bottles of dish soap for the dishwasher. There was a lady staring at them and Maggie tried to wave it off, they were having a nice time laughing and taking, no homophobic or racist slur would ruin her day. 

  
Nope, nope, nope. 

"You do realize that the DEO is paying for all for this, right?" 

  
Alex hesitated but nodded and almost stopped walking. "I know. I just wanted it to be nice for all of us," 

Maggie smiles and rubbed her back, "And, it has been. I don't think I've ever had so much fun shopping. Except for earlier." She winked as she bought Alex expensive but very pretty, pretty lingerie and she got a slight blush in return. She caught Harley tippy toeing on a shelf to grab a bag of Twizzlers and Jeremiah was making a hand gesture and whining to hurry up, she creeped up and grabbed him from behind and he actually fought off hard for a second but he saw her leather jacket and he sighed in relief as she laughed, rubbing his arm that it was just her 

She wanted both boys to have a schedule in daycare to learn about being touched badly by anyone and to sternly say no if it feels bad or if they're grabbed in a store or walking in the park because well, her mom instincts kick in to let them feel both comfortable and safe no matter what after all they've been through and she does enough missing children in the system, her heart aches for each one and she's sure that hers would break if that happened to one of them. She held his hand to make sure he didn't run off again as they waited in line and she had a question. "Tell me, would you scream loud for Mommy or Me to hear if a bad man picked you up like that?"

  
It was a serious question as Jeremiah jusy blinked and played with Alex's strings on her zip up hoodie and they are two years apart as Jeremiah still needs help with some things and Alex just laughed at his answer. "Ummm....mm.....probably kick them in the balls?" He giggled at the end and demonstrated of lifting his leg like he was kicking and Maggie guffaws, falling into Alex's side and laughing and he laughed almost making his little beanie fall off but Maggie fixed it quick and steady to make sure it didn't fall on the nasty, dirty floor. Maggie raised a first and Harley bumped it, smiling 

They were out in line as their stuff were getting scanned, beeping and Alex paid for it, tapping in the specific numbers J'onn told them and Maggie was putting the plastic bags in the cart as the cashier made a note and her blood ran cold of Alex's face falling into pain. "Are you their mom?" 

She answered while pushing Alex to the buggy and taking the card out of the slot with a tight smile. "Yes, she is." 

"Well, she doesn't look like their mother. The baby is dark like you and the little boy's hair is lighter brown." Her thick Greek accent flowed through and she felt a twitch in her wrist to not fucking knock this lady out of insulting their life and their skin colour and their sexuality and she snatched the receipt out of her hand and holding her hand on Alex's lower back and guiding back to the car

"No, she's right. What kind of mother am I?" Alex asked as her jaw went rock hard, clenching and hot tears were at her eyelids as Maggie was unloading all the boxes and bags into the back while giving Harley the bag of Twizzlers but to only have one going the ride home and to share his brother and she stopped, swirling and holding Alex's chin up and hard. 

"Don't you dare listen to her trashing mouth. You are a great mother, aunt and sister. And a wife, you will always be my wife whether that ring is on your finger or not, do not listen to that garbage, you understand me? Who cares about colour or race or who we fuck or who we hate, I know you and I hate Edge because he's a racist, homophobic asshole and that's what she is too. She's wrong, this is our family, you didn't look at me like I was an immigrant while we were friends, you saw me as a good cop and I saw you as a good agent, I see you as a great mother to them, Andy and Ruby. You're the best damn mother here, alright?" She whispered and Alex wiped her face of the tears mixed with smiling 

She drove home again, (they usually switched off of who drove there and drove back home but she wanted to give her love all the comfort she needed), so Alex wouldn't stress about anything or anyone else and she blasted The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus though she didn't like the band but she would play it a thousand times to see Alex smiling and turning it up, singing every word to the song, 'Face Down' and when she saw Jeremiah's hand holding Harley's and Harley was conked right out and she chuckled. Alex was going to be getting a mental health day for the rest of the day though it was close to two thirty and she was going to be making lasagna, taco salad and for her to have red wine and a bath after the boys went to bed for a little alone time while she got both boys down for a hour nap one on the couch and one in her arms as she was moving around the kitchen. Arms wrapped around her waist and holding Jeremiah's little foot in her hand and he moved in his sleep and she felt Alex smile against her shoulder. "Whatcha doin' pretty lady?"

She smiled while feeling Alex's little thumb doing circles on where her hip bone rested and she tried focusing of not burning the sauce. "Making some food for my god damn, beautiful lady."

Alex hummed back while kissing her lips lightly and stepping back to not crush the sleeping toddler between them of how close they were standing together and she felt a tap on her ass but she turned around to smirk at her but Alex was already at her desk, sketching something on the huge piece of paper and sodden wood table with concentration with her tongue sticking out and she put the oven on 3 and handing Alex her debit card and a kiss. "Go buy something online, I can't sit here and see you put yourself in more stress with getting this already perfect-picture perfect and maybe take a nap. They're not always so quiet for this long," She added in and Alex took both and her own phone while cheekily winking while going up the stairs

"You're spoiling me."

"Maybe, but you got your emotions and heart hurt physiologically after a trashy bitch commented on what we can't control or be wanted what we want to be." She points a finger up to the bedroom where Alex could relax and her eyebrows went up surprisingly but lovingly also somewhere as a thank you

" _Big_ words there, Sawyer."

"I try." She winked before she got a pan out from her lower white cupboards and put it on the table while coating it with vegetable oil and placed the already cooked and steaming lasagna noodles perfectly before putting the meat on it and then the perfectly tasted sauce on it and Jeremiah stirred as she was half way through and she put the big long metal spoon down on the counter, rocking him and sitting in her spot at the table

"Hey, Junior. Mama is making some lasagna remember when Grammy Eliza made it the last time she was here?" She asks if he remembers and he nods, yawning and she coos, rubbing his shoulders "Why don't you play with the legos, I don't want you to wake up your brother or Mom, alright?" He nodded but snuggled for a few more minutes to fully wake up and she ruffled his hair before he toddled over to the box and opening the lid carefully and starting building mindlessly of what he imagined and she smiled before getting the second row of the food in the pan before putting it in the oven, grabbing the wine with a white cloth holding the skinny part and two wine glasses. She was also prepping the salad that she introduced to Alex and Kara when she first started dating Lena fully and was mixing the little bread blocks, taco chips bits and the special dressing as she shook it up with the wooden spoon while humming a random Spanish tune.

//

She crept in true room to see Alex sleeping in a deep sleep after the excitement and stress of the day creeping up on her and she closed the binds, the door and turned off the hallway light while she served and helped the boys eat as she ate a plate of lasagna too and it was halfway done as they were chewing the last bites of their salad and Harley squirmed. "What is it, bean?"

"I want Mommy."

She sighed, she thought nap would have helped Harley a little more before bedtime but he was grouchy since he woke up, not making it to the bathroom in time, snatching toys from his brother and he was picky but he usually loved eating dinner and he grumbled some more. "Harley, Mommy had a rough day, let her sleep some more."

"But she always has a rough day," He said right back and she tried not to wince, her and Alex's job was stressful but it was more emotional than physical really, they were ready for one kid but couldn't let Harley in that hellhole adoption system at all, not that they didn't love or care for him, they just needed a working schedule and she and Alex has been working on it. They would work from home three days out of a seven day week, go to the work building for three days and spar and train for one full day to stay in their main muscle no matter what while one boy would stay home on Monday and one would stay on Friday before going to their daycare across town or at the DEO. They wanted both boys to have a good sleeping schedule of having a full eight hours or more with a one to two hour nap after lunch or after three usually but it was all just getting used to it that's all. It was part of the process and it was working smoothly for the adults.

He had looked at her to confirm it but she shook her head, pointing to her writing and painting artsel and her own heavy bag and lifts where a long, tall beautiful plant they had forever was standing in the corner to catch the sunbeams to grow faster and healthier. "That helps us. Colouring and excersing helps us be stronger, here," She pointed to her arms and stomach to show her strength, ".....and here, too. Especially up here. Talking and colouring helps you two with Dr. Hamilton, Jeremiah is healthy like us too." She then pointed to her heart and forehead of the strength and weakness in there and he stayed quiet, intrigued and listening to her wise words "But-....but why do you do that?"

"It helps me keep strong and big, and if I do have a hard day then I talk to Mommy about it at night, it feels good when you talk to Dr. H, does it not?" He nodded, it did help him immensely of what he drew or said and why it was like that or what it felt like for some reason and it was normal for a child to have mental illness symptoms but almost every child was diagnosed with any other different diagnose. Harley was diagnosed with PTSD, Ellie had ADD though those signs rarely showed (and when they did, pray to Rao of the screaming tantrums) and Andy had a specific type of anxiety as he was sometimes catonic for a full day or a few hours of seeing flashbacks and memories of the horrible place and Harley nodded, grumbling

"Harley Danvers-Sawyer, don't make me put you in a time out. Don't be rude to your Mom, she's tired and she needs a nap, just like you do, everyday." She warned while his lip trembled but she couldn't give in, the rudeness couldn't be treated like anything else as the doctors told both parents to not feel guilty if he acted up at the superstore, mall or even at the house when he had seemed to have a good day because that was his own emotions. He would lash out, a toy would be taken for a few days and he would have a time out, learning to respect and try to guide Jeremiah not to do that and he mumbled an apology, kissing her lips and she rubbed his back, telling them to finish his salad for the greens. Jeremiah usually finishes eating early and she cleared his plate, little plastic soft fork and his cup of milk before cleaning them and putting them in the dish rack and let him out of the high chair, letting him play

"Mama?" Harley asked while he toddled over and somehow didn't drop his plate or cup down and put them on the counter as she put them in the sink, humming "Play? After you're done washing?" She smiled and nodded, she actually did two loads of dishes, one load on the drying rack and a bigger load in the dishwasher before wiping her hands on the dishcloth of the handle of the stove, keeping the lasagna in the oven to keep it warm for Alex and a plate, fork and knife beside the oven on the counter and her stomach seemed to be settled too as she asked Harley to make sure he didn't feel sick.

They usually played about twice a day, four of them, three of them or if it was just one son and one mother and she tackled him to the couch but it looked like she was doing a push up to not hurt his little body and he laughed, fake punching her left side to ignore her scar on the right side of her stomach of the explosions and she laughed, falling on the side of the couch. "Ahhhh! He's got me, Junior, he's got me!" She cried as Jeremiah looked over at them where he was playing with his Batmobile toy and he left it, tackling Harley and he got a oof but laugh of "'Remiah!" in return

She grabbed Jeremiah once it was looking a little too rough in her own eyes as she was a little prankster and rascal their age anyway, a full out kid in a princess dress climbing trees with her brothers and she blew a raspberry on Jeremiah's little round tummy where his shirt rode up and he giggled, "Harley! Harley, help me!" He begged between giggles and she let her hold go limp of his arms and Harley saved him, dramatically, and tried to blow a raspberry on his own Mama's belly though he didn't do it as skilled and she laughed nonetheless.

"You know, little, _Mamas_ belly is ticklish like yours." A voice teased and she saw Alex standing there at the last step and she walked over at all three beaming at her and Harley asked a no way and she nodded, lifting up Maggies shirt but she giggled, shifting away but kissed Alex's lips lightly and softly as a hello and both boys went to her

"Mister man, I heard you weren't being good for Mama when I was gone, hmm?" She asked and Harley blushed in embarrassment trying to get out of her grip but she hoisted him up and tilted his chin up with her other hand Maggie half laughed of how he was trying to get free and she was holding on tighter,

"Al, he already apologized, it's okay really-"

"Yes, but I want him and Jeremiah too, to respect us. We're people with human feelings too like when they get their feelings hurt and I don't want him to treat you like you don't, you know?" She let Harley down as he went to the beanbags but not to jump too hard or Maggie said it would explode, (she hope it wouldn't because each were $20) and he rubbed his eyes:

"You okay? I made lasagna for dinner and I was going to start the bath and wine whenever you're ready," She whispered while rubbing a hand on her thigh and she saw Alex move but she was kissed hard and she patted Alex's shoulders to move and she did, letting her breathe "Thank you," Alex thanked while trailing a fingernail from where her dimple would sit to her collarbone and she nodded, grinning and saw a little sparkle in the girl's eye but left her alone and she got up to get a plate for herself to eat

"Is someone getting tired?" She cooed while she saw Jeremiah playing with his little cars while one hand rubbed his eye and he shook his head but a few seconds he gave a big yawn and she chucked at his stubbornness, walking over and waiting. Harley went to her first and he was looking tired too though he stayed up another hour then Jeremiah did but she shrugged, holding his hand and waiting. The boys were always told to take care of their toys or it would be given to their cousins, cleaning to put them away and sharing as a behavioural manner they were getting taught and he put every lego piece and little car in the box while holding his Mama's hand up to the stairs to get ready for his bedtime

"Okay, Rocky, let's brush our teeth," she told as she hoisted Jeremiah up on the sink and he sat, putting his own toothpaste on his little brush and tried not to brush too hard to irritate his gums and Maggie helped to reach the little teeth in the back and spat in the sink, thanking Maggie for the dishcloth and rubbing his mouth, getting back down to the floor. Harley did it by himself thought the time he squirted the toothpaste too hard and Alex was rubbing it off the mirror, he spat a few times before rubbing his mouth on a wet piece of toilet paper he must have grabbed and jumped down himself, giggling lightly

He walked in the shared bedroom with his older brother and honestly, it wasn't that bad, they both had individual beds since they were two years apart, (Maggie frowned at that since she shared a bed with three other cousins and she was the youngest but she also wanted to spoil her boys) and two little dressers, a book shelf and a cubbie for their shoes and bags. He liked sharing it with Harley because, (don't tell anyone but he used his own bed 50% of the actual time), and he crawled in as she put his Jurassic world blanket covers to his chin and grabbed a bedtime story,

"Goodnight Moon," it read on the hardcover and she smiled, Alex always said that her voice got a little more softer and a little more quieter as she read them to bed or when she was tired too and she never caught herself doing it but how Jeremiah's eyes were starting to droop was maybe it was true and she sang an old Spanish lullaby she remembered as a kid and Harley, fell asleep in seconds of the middle of the song and she kissed both little head, keeping the nightlight on and keeping the bedroom door open a crack for some more light. Just in case.

"They fall asleep alright?" she was called a little more quieter to not wake them and Alex had her back turned while she was doing something at the kitchen counter

"Went out like a light when I sang," she chuckled and Alex grinned, jerking her chin to come here and she walked over where Alex was getting the wine ready already and she smiled, grabbing a glass.

"To......" She trailed off of what they were going to cherish for because well, it kind of made a cute, sweet little habit of cherishing something whenever they clinked glasses of wine, only drinking it about once or twice a week and she saw Alex's eyes sparkle and light a fire from the reflection of the stove light and she had to force her chest to go to her chin, breathing

"To us. We need a lot more days like this and I think I need a lot more days spoiling you, that's for sure." She winked and Alex smiled, leaning to kiss her before they clinked glasses and sipping it and Maggie tried not to choke on it, this was a specific brand of red wine that she so loved from France and she saw Alex smirking while swallowing the rest of her mouthful

"I remember a bath was calling my name.....?" Alex trailed off and Maggie nodded, grabbing the entire bottle of wine before looking behind her to Alex to _come on, follow me_ and they were in the tub with bubbles and lavender all around the room as Alex was completely blissful and relaxed with longer kisses as she puckered her lips and the wine was making her a little hazy or it was Maggie's just natural scent with those god damn perfect dimples and she saw Maggie staring

"You kind of spaced out on me there, tiger" She chuckled and she blinked a few times of seeing a teasing smirk and she shook her head, murmuring in her wine glass that she had no idea what she was talking about while Maggie hummed as unconvinced and leaned forward, licking her tongue in Alex's mouth and she inhaled at it, closing her lips and trapped Maggie's tongue in, sucking it and keeping her eyes closed. She moved her head left as Maggie moved her head right and their tongues swirled together like a hurricane and she moaned, her wet and bubble fested hand holding onto Maggie's white tank top to level her as Maggie's hand held onto her wet and warm neck, holding on her dark and red hair strands

"You're making me go crazy," Maggie got out through clenched teeth but practically whimpered the last word while she sucked harder, she was currently half in and half out of the tub while assaulting her neck and smiled, letting the skin go and licked up and down her jawline a few times before kissing her ear a couple times, soft angelic kisses and leaned back to see yep, Maggie's blissed face and _booyah_.

_Mission accomplished._

"Don't act so cocky," Maggie retorted back and inhaled breaths to calm herself and Alex grinned, flicking water to her and shivered, the water has been losing it's temperature since their make out started and she leaned forward to pull the plug at her feet and the water made a gurgling sound while she climbed out of the tub.

A handed towel and a pile of clothes for her pyjamas on the counter beside the sink as Maggie left her to it and closed the door behind her to the bedroom. She wiped the water droplets off every inch of her body before dressing in her boxers, her grey tank top with cats on it saying, "pussies" which was a birthday present from Lucy a few years ago and she rung out her hair from the towel. She actually hated sleeping with wet hair or wet anything but she couldn't mind, she was so blissfully tired, she threw the towel in the dirty tall hamper in the hallway before going in their bedroom and Maggie was on her phone, texting

"Ruby and Nat wants to come over on Friday.....oh shoot, Adrian is coming over at the same time, oh well, what do you think?" She asked her and Alex hummed, sitting in the same position of the bed and playing with a curl of Maggie's hair

"Why not? Tell them to come over, Adrian would love having another individual like him, he has a lot of friends but not a lot of T friends, right? I mean, that would be nice to see them bond, it's cute." She shrugged and Maggie beamed, agreeing and sending the texts to come over whenever after lunch and stay as long as all three liked, they did have two extra rooms to sleep and a couch.

"Did you ever think that we would be here? Right here, right now," Alex asks awhile later as they're laying side by side and staring at each other with the song, "27" by Machine Gun Kelly that Maggie oh so loves and Maggie thinks of how long Harley and Andy's hair is getting since they want to grow it out and send it to people who really, really need it or how Jeremiah helped Eleanor off the swing and half cried of the force of the ground but he took the hit for her and how big his heart reslly is.

She thinks of how Jeremiah's skin is darker like Maggie's and how Harley's hair is a dark brown too though they knew that their Kryptonian genes in them but who else's DNA is combined, a random stranger's but they are both so impeccably beautiful to Alex, as a person and as their mother and how Jeremiah loves spending time with his cousins and how Harley looks at Maggie like she put the stars in the sky and she hums, cupping Maggie's face softly.

She knows how Harley thinks of himself sometimes like a freak or a....anything really, the reason behind his origin birth was that his miscommunicated when he was being made and when he was "born", his powers were different and all wrong to Lillian's eyes but they encourage him to use his powers for good like how he makes little tornadoes in his hand and he can change the weather from rainy to sunny in seconds but doesn't know and she kisses his nose, telling him that there is footprints on the moon and the sky isn't the limit.

She kisses Maggie's lips while leaning forward and rubbing her thumb on her dark and even softer cheek, answering her. "I didn't. I knew I wanted children but when I realized I physically couldn't, my heart broke for the children I could have given a life too and for you, when I called you three times in one week when I vowed not to and.....and I didn't want to be with any other woman, hell of it was Halsey or Jennifer Lopez or Megan Markle. I wanted you and I wanted children too and that was selfish and I don't believe in God but I thank whatever is out there for you."

Maggie smiled, kissing her again and answering her this time. "I didn't think.....I never thought that I'd be potty training a little boy that wants to make his mother so proud, and buying funny sayings on coffee mugs for a girl that swirled my universe inside out. I didn't think I was fit to raise a kid because well, my mother was barely there because you know, her drinking habits and I barely looked anyone in the eye since my brother died at the arms of the police officer and I wanted to be one, to save someone's else brother or sister or teenager kid who was black and wearing hoodies at night because it was cold and he wasn't _anything_ , a drug dealer, a gang banger, nothing, he just wanted to come home from basketball practise. I miss my family but you, and our boys are mine and.....I didn't think I would love anyone as much as I love _you_ ,"

She whispers back with so emotion and a tear slides down the side of her face and she wiped it away at the same time Alex does and she smiles, knocking their foreheads together and to just breathe for a second. They fall asleep intertwined with Maggie's top half under Alex's chin and their legs are tangled together at the end of the bed with the blanket at their waists because Maggie is claustrophobic and Alex wouldn't want her to feel uncomfortable and here they are, together, _peacefully_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost cried at the end reading it.


	33. Catch Me When I Fall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of wanted one of the children's signs of mental illness or like-symptoms to spring out and to be reassured that it's okay and they lobe them but i also wanted to see the children reactions of seeing lillian again. Cruel, fluffy and long waiting

National City, DEO Headquarters

May 12th, 2020

Time on Kara's watch, 11:27 a.m

-

_Diggin' up the grave of my past_

_You really got me paranoid, always gotta keep the gun around_

_Phoning home, you ain't picking up, I gotta go home, I'm going home_

_I'm a whole different person, It's a gift and a curse and now I'm drinking too much_

_Woke up in my hearse, she said you loved me first but I coulda blasted out of there in no time, you're messed_

_Running from the love though I'm not fast, I just make it worse_

_I cannot reverse it, running around, running around, you give me the sickest butterflies when you come around, dreams or not._

-

Today was....a different day to say at last, her sleep was restless, Lena didn't have any nightmares but she just couldn't sleep. Kara made tea and biscuits at three am for her and stayed up another hour before she got the children up at seven. They usually both got up if one got up and talked or sang until the other fell asleep from insomnia or nightmares and Lena only really sleeps about six full hours until she's fully recovered and Alex thinks it's something with being MADE as a Kryptonian or if he cells aren't fighting the virus that Lena was put it in by her blood though they still don't know how Lillian even figured out to do it. There were actually five children in the house tonight, Nat was too tired to fly home last night and they stayed in Ruby's room instead of the guestroom and this week was Quinn's turn to stay here for two weeks, which everyone was happy about though Ruby was going to her Mother's house at the same time Quinn did to try and start a relationship with her again. Kara wanted to bathe all the toddlers but she knew she didn't have time so she washed their faces instead, making waffles and starting up yogurt for breakfast.

Ruby came in yawning with Nat behind her, murmering about burrowing some clothes for today, they still had school for a full month and the children had daycare at the DEO instead the fancy, super white and super cis one across town that Lena suggested to go to for them to fit in more. "Jeju? You okay?" A little voice asked as she was cutting each little waffle up in the dining room where they sat since each child was big and capable to sit in a chair now as Ruby and Nat had some alone time in the study nect door and she kissed Quinn's head answering his question.

"I'm good, baby. Come on, let's eat. Mommy Lena will be down here in a few minutes, okay?" She sat next to Ellie with her own plate with three waffles and saved some for Lena of the last four waffles and a little vegan yogurt packet for a little healthy spot in of all their diets, they wanted every child and including Ruby to have a healthy diet for refilling their energy for their powers during the entire day, Lena did wear her red sun bracelet most of the time or when she forgot or didn't bother to somedays. She was half through her plate and drinking her coffee mug as Lena came down the stairs, barefooted and with a dark red velvet two piece suit with a low-cut black lace shirt under with her hair in a high ponytail with bobby pins and she whistled long and low, eyebrows raising and she saw Lena's paler cheeks tinting a little pink before going into the kitchen to grab a plate of food for herself. She came in, putting her plate down beside Kara's and kissing each forehead though gave a warm, longer kiss for Kara and Kara wiped the chapstick from the aftermath and rubbed her hand on Lena's pant leg, humming.

"Well, don't you look beautiful." Lena blushed even more but smiled at her while chewing as her cheeks puffed out with waffle bites and Kara giggled, sipping her coffee and told Andy to sit still as he kept squirming and whining which madw Lena fidget with her fork every few seconds and knew they were using their telepathic powers inside their minds. He kept whining and she looked over to see he was done his juice and his waffles and she frowned a little, he usually asked for more of one or the other and she cleared her and Andy's plate in the sink and he impacted into her chest immediately as she picked him up and she grunted, rubbing his back to wait for the other two siblings to eat.

They did finish calmly despite Ellie's own head hurting of Andy's ministrations and she got all three up the stairs for hair, shoes and clothes since Lena wasn't even done her cup yet to give her a little slack and yelled for the teenagers to get around if they want a ride to school or not and was helping Quinn with his hair, he didn't have as much as the twins, he was turning three and the twin's were turning four in less than a month. "Okay, Max and Ruby shirt or Minecraft shirt?" She held up both shirts in one hand and he was already dressed in little orange shorts with his plain flip flops and he babbled about Minecraft and she nodded, helping his head go through the hole and kissing his lips and letting him down before grabbing Ellie by the waist

Ellie didn't like dressing up unless it was in her dresses or old dirty jeans and a sweater and Kara couldn't but coo adorably at her since Lena was the exact same with her thousands of expensive and elegant dresses or going into the lab with barely washed hair and old gritty shirts, but Ellie relented and was dressed in a cute, puffy blue tutu with an matching Elsa and Anna shirt. Kara loved Disney Movies and Musicals since she ever came to Earth but there was just something that Kara couldn't watch Frozen or the sequel again without receiving a headache. (Lena was pretty hyped about it because it came out when she was gone, though she threatened everyone to not tell that Bitch Boss Lena Luthor that she loved Disney movies or so save her damn ego.) "Jeju? Can you do my braids?" Ellie asks as she was fluffing her tutu down and helped her put on her shoes and she complied, brushing her hair out and separated it into two braids so it would stay longer throughout the day. She kissed her head and let her down before grabbing Andy

"No! I do it! I'm a big boy!" Andy was slightly skittish this morning but he wasn't necessarily always a fan of mornings, he put on his grey long sleeve with a checkered orange and white button up with baggy blue jeans but he couldn't button it and he asked for help then as she pulled them up, zippered and buttoned. She put his hair in a little man bun so it would stay out of his eyes and he honestly looks like a 90's kid with his clothes style but his eyes popped out much more this morning and he looked like a little doll with his big eyes and little pouting lips.

She helped him put his flip flops on and surprisingly held all three with her arms when she went down the stairs and Nat came down with their hair up and a dress on, (every hundred years or so) with Ruby wearing a black leather skirt and a red tube top with chains and rings everywhere.

"You look like a little Lena," she kissed each teenager's cheek as they were a little more awake after coffee and Lena hit her arm, warning her with eyes 

"You were an E girl too?" Ruby asks as she's putting on her black converse and holding Nat's hand for them to lean on while putting on theirs and Kara smiles even wider as Lena punches her arm playfully, trying to hide her own smile 

"I was. I think the phase lasted from Grade 10 to my second year in College. I was pretty rebellious," She admits as her cheeks tint pinker and she hands Kara the children this morning and to drop the teenagers off this morning and Andy was not having _ANY_ of it.

He was kicking, he was _screaming_ and crying as Kara tried to pull him into the car while his hands reached for Lena and she sighed, holding his relenting body before handing him to Lena with eyebrows raised. "If he won't listen to me than you can take him. I'm serious! Lena, just take him to L-Corp for the morning until he can calm down, he's like a magnet to you." Lena relented and took him as he instantly calmed and Kara fought the urge to sigh out, sometimes the children only wanted Lena, and sometimes it was all of them; Alex _thinks_ it's a physiological thing as they sense that Lena went through the same thing they did and they don't hate her but sometimes it felt like it. She gave Lena his car seat with a longer kiss and she buckled him in, driving to the school to drop them off before going to work 

"Okay, I love you and I love you. You, don't pull her braids and you, help Quinn with his lunch again, okay?" She got two nods and smiles and she kissed each two foreheads in return as the Caretaker took them into the Daycare with all other twenty kids and she saw them already colouring while walking away and she had her Supergirl Duties and to go work at CATCO after lunch and then she switched completely tomorrow. It was a dynamic honestly.

//

"Something's happen' Mommy," Andy mumbled as she was walking into L-Corp with her purse and his toddler bag of all the things he'll need for the day just in case and the bodyguards were helping her in the door and up to the elevator and she looked down to him where he was on her hip, sucking on his thumb

"What's happening? What is it?" She asked while pressing the elevator button to her private office and to maybe even be in the lab after lunch with Kara "Bad." He mumbled while his hand tightened on her back and she furrowed her brows, reading his mind for a second as she walked out and passed him to Jess to say hello

"Hey baby boy! You coming to help Ma with work today?" She held him for a few minutes while he talked and babbled to her until she kissed his cheek and he asked to colour with Mommy though Lena was making and building a model for a new technology of L-Corp for it come out at least before July. He was colouring at the glass table with paper and pens and crayons and that would work while Jess informed Lena of her day of two meetings with Ireland and one with Beijing while her lunch hour was cleared and he was growing a little squamish

"Ants in your pants, K?" She called and he looked up with embarrassed cheeks and shook his head and tried to stop squinting but she got up, going "bathroom" though she didn't need to and he went to, a problem solved.

"Here, Auntie Jess got you something, look," He was drying his hands with a towel while they walked back into the office while he gave him a fruit snack and he smiled this time without the pout and sat on the floor on a cushion eating because he knew she didn't like crumbs on the couch, especially a white, very expensive couch in here and she smiled, writing down on reports. Her phone rang and she picked it up,

"Miss Luthor,"

"Hey, Lena, it's Romanoff." She greeted and she gasped, putting it on speaker while turning off the white noise sounds on her Spotify list and hoisted Andy up

"It's Auntie Nat on the phone, you wanna say hi? Andy is with me this morning."

"Oh, Hi Andy! I promise, I'm still trying to buy that black suit for you." She promised and Lena chuckled, he always loved the suit that Natasha came in last time that she was here and letting him down as he went to colour again as she turned it into a more adult conversation

"We have some information on Harley, Alex's son, right? We received it yesterday and I want to come today or tomorrow or whenever you have the time, really." She told as Lena hummed, they weren't necessarily doing anything this week but next week was getting ready for The Gala which was a fundraiser of LGBTQ+ Youth and Centers

"You can probably come today, I know you'll be here probably after Lunch right?"

"Probably. We'll talk more then because I need to pack. I love you, kid."

"I love you too, Nat." She hung up while she turned on the music again and was reading budget stocks in National Cify and how much she was making everyday and then she switched to of how many people to invite, texted Kara to ask if the children were coming too next week or a Gala would be too much and what kind of food and alcohol to buy for it, some people liked Tequila, some people liked Rum and some didn't like it all. She kept looking over to see Andy reading a book from his bag and colouring, going back and forth between the two

"Miss, Luthor, is that a child, with you? This isn't exactly a child friendly meeting or so I hope you know." A man pointed out as she was in a meeting with her co workers from here and from United States too and she rolled her eyes. They were in the boardroom a few floors down from her office and it was cutting close to 10:45, she had Andy in her arms as he was sleeping his nap and she turned so they could see him.

"Well, obviously I know Poweman. You try getting three children to sleep at night at the same time, he's just having a nap." She drawled while she sat in her leather chair and so the meeting began as he was practically snoring when the meeting finished and she was shaking hands while holding Andy with the other and her watch beeped but she ignored it as she got up the elevator so she could finally eat.

"Awww, did he just wake up?" Kara asked as she was sitting on the couch talking with Andy and his hair was all tangled and messy as his eyes were a little darker underneath than usual and she nodded, rubbing his back "He slept for about an hour, didn't even wake once when we were yelling in the boardroom. He's been a little money all morning." She cooed as Kara gave her the food to put out and she kissed Andy's head and rubbed her thumb on his cheek lightly as Lena is filling up three plates with a little one for Andy

"Baby, I got some chicken and rice for you, it's right here." She puts the plate on Andy's lap though her left hand is jittery while she's eating her own noodles and vegetables just in case she has to save the plate if he spills it. Kara is fussing over if they should bring the children to the gala or not since it'll be at 5 PM to 10 PM and one of them should leave early so one of them don't pull a tantrum of how late it is for their little brains. Sam will have Quinn and Ruby that week so they don't have to worry about a dress and a little suit but Andy isn't too fond of big crowds but Ellie is, and Lena also put on the card that whoever has children may bring them. There's a boom inside the building that moves the marble floor underneath Kara's flats and Lena's pointy high heels and both watches beeps and Andy drops his plate on the couch while Lena moves to grab it but Andy pushes the table back as it shatters and grabbing both his mother's hands to hoist them up.

"Andy Kierath, what is the matter with you?" She asks but she's pushed back as Andy's bracelet is off and Kara is going to hold him but the door bursts open and rumbles as chunks of concrete and floor go everywhere, probably from an explosion and Kara strips from her clothes as helping Lena up when she flew in the air from the aftermath. Andy coughs as he pushes Lena into the corner of the room while making her crawl and a voice makes his blood drain into cold, salty ocean water

"Ah, we got the whole family together. How sweet." Lillian muses and there's a ping of a gun going off and there's a grunt and silence until Andy is pulled and he screams, swinging his elbow and knees to get away of whoever it is but Lillian holds on to him tighter

"Now, now Lena, we don't play hide and seek anymore, we aren't babies." It echoes around the room and he looks to see a man holding Kara, a Kryptonite blade to her neck and her knee is dropping with blood and oh, that's what that was but she's steady and alert so that's something. He stops squirming as he's in the same position of her and Lena gets up, a gun in her hand but she's shaking and jerky, her head must feel like it's pounding hard and her hand finds her watch, pressing three times but Lillian presses the blade to his neck and he yelps Lena's eyes wide and her vision goes red as she drops her hand to her side, clenching them tight together and he shakes his head, panting.

"Mom-Mom, I'm okay. I'm okay, I'm okay," he repeats as Lena's eyes water of it, and there's commotion of the man holding Kara limps for a second and she flips him over, punching him once before kicking the blade in the furthest corner

"Let go of him." Kara growls while she comes closer, walking over the glass under her boots with crunching steps but Lillian steps back as Kara pulls Lena back by the shoulders from her and Andy's hands hold onto Lillian's black jacket as he gulps for air of his anxiety seeking out

"How about this, I take all children and then I leave you alone. Forever. You won't see me again in your entire life, hell, I invite you to my funeral." She means it while a hand doing a it's your choice gesture and Lena sneers, another noise in her throat working and she tries not to move her face muscles a inch of seeing Andy taking off his bracelet and a hand going into Lillian's jacket

"Your humour has gotten better," Kara responds with and Lillian laughs, pointing a finger at her with the blade and there was a window that Andy could have squirmed and she shakes her head, smiling though it's just her teeth really

"Oh, Miss Danvers, I think we're actual friends, we've run into each other so many times, you know?"

"You could have been a comedian instead of this, imagine." Kara smirks and winks lightly as Lillian laughs again, stroking the back of her hand on Andy's left side and he jerks away, almost giving himself whiplash and she cooed, brushing away his curls and he whined, absolutely looking disgusted

"You listen to me, remember? When you and Subject #1 were going to help me rule the world, you would rip their minds apart," She switched legs to stand on and he moved with it and trying to get away from the blade and she sighed, digging the tip of it deep enough in his skin tissue to draw blood but not enough to get it stuck and he screams, his neck muscles and veins straining as they turn green of it

"Go fuck yourself. Nicely." She retorts back but her honey sweet voice almost even makes herself laugh of seeing Lillian's own anger coming out of not even listening to her and she mouths now as Andy has another small knife in his hand that was in Lillian's pocket and she can feel his fingers shaking but he roars, his hand slamming it into her leg and Lillian screams, dropping him and the blade and he crawls and scrambled to them as Kara picks him up, holding his head as he sobs

"Hey, hey, it's okay." She soothes while she puts him down on the desk while quickly wrapping his arm and his body in her cape while standing in front of him and Lena moves closer to see if Lillian hit her head on the way down she fell and she pokes her shoe in Lillian's side. Lillian is alive and alert and jusy did that to get a reaction, shit Lena thinks while Lillian grabs hold of the foot and making her fall this time and she huffs, kicking her in the throat while trying to get up this time

"Fucking bitch, I waited till I was 16 to do this shit," Lena names her as she's on top of Lillian and punching her repeatedly and Kara can't find the piece inside her to stop her and she would probably do the same but break her skull by the first punch. Lillian grunts and oofs as her nose breaks of blood tricking down and her hand is on the floor fidgeting and Lena looks at it the last second before thinking you whore and falling onto her side, clutching it though Lillian is practically unconscious of that was her last strength she had in her The funny thing is that Lena didn't feel any pain until her elbow hit the hard floor to catch herself of the half wrecked and half exploded office and she saw a green glow out of her suit and she was CONFUSED.

It was glowing green and it must have been about full metal seven inches with the leather band only poking out of how deep it was inside her, it was practically in the middle of her stomach and close to her left rib cage and she was immediately concerned if there was any blood or anything else but Kara was right in front of her, a hand holding around it as blood spewed and came out of the wound while holding her head up as her eyes started to drop, "Hey, hey, I'm right here. No-No, don't look at her, she doesn't matter, look at me, focus on me." Kara pleads but it's also a demand and she nods, blood coming out of her mouth and it tastes like full metal in her mouth and even in her teeth while Kara swallows, turning her head so she won't choke and she sees Lillian unconscious too with people coming in the room.

Some are checking all floors for anything else, J'onn and Maggie are grabbing the unconscious Andy and some are checking on Lillian, _I think she's dead Director,_ there's murmuring as she's getting moved into a van as they took the broken door from the floor and hoisted her on there as a stabilization to not move the blade at all

"It's okay, you're okay, you're _so_ strong, you hear me? You're stronger than _anything_ , you keep those eyes open for me," Alex ordered while she was starting morphine drop and an IV drip in both hands and she was nodding and blinking furiously to stay awake but she was so tired, maybe her adrenaline was slowing down or the morphine was speeding up in her brain and she heard Kara asking where Andy was and _he's in another van, he'll be stitched up at the DEO too and all the other children are there too, thank god._ Kara was on her right side holding her hand and kissing it while Alex was keeping her stable until she took it out and stitched it up at the base where she had the right materials at least.

//

"Mommy is going to be okay but she just needs a few days to rest so we'll be staying here too. You can go to daycare downstairs or you can sit with her too." Kara told the children and Andy was in Alex's arms, he was given medicine after she stitched up his arm, he needed about seven stitches that Lena's wound was a lot harder because she needed Kara's blood if she lost too much or something and he was practically naked only in his boxers and wrapped in a blanket. Andy was still crying and saying it was his fault and Mommy got hurt because of me, Auntie though they explained to him very seriously and softly that it wasn't and that Lillian is a bad person and she just needs to sleep now.

He fell asleep a few minutes after he saw Lena was peacefully asleep though her face was a little pale of the stress and blood lost, Alex sighed while swaying him wit her body and Maggie came behind her, a hand on her neck and arm to soothe her and Alex's body limped into her. "It's okay, Ally. She's alright, you saved her just in time." Alex nodded while her face scrunched back up and a hand that Maggie was holding went to her eyes to wipe the tears and breathing out as Maggie came in front of her and kissed over her closed eyelids softly, she knew Alex was and probably is still stressed out because nobody else was on duty and Dr. Hamilton couldn't do it as she was already in surgery so Alex made the med bay into an OR by herself even if the rule was, " _nobody operates on a family member"._

She kissed her lips lightly but it said more than words could and Andy squirmed in her arms of Maggie so close to Alex's and she leaned back, smiling and his hand came out of the blanket and she kissed the middle of the palm "Come on, Lucy wants to talk, I was getting you," She held Alex's belt on then back of her pants while they walked into Lena's room where Quinn and Ellie were sleeping with her but were floating above the bed, lightly snoring while Kara was beside her, brushing her hair from her face and kissing her knuckles that Alex cleaned room, still in her suit and the adrenaline hasn't left her own nervous system

"We need some bigger rules, with the children. We can't let them fight, one interfered today and it almost cost him a life that we searched like holy hell for. We can't let that happen and we can not let them take off their bracelets." Lucy barked while walking in a circle and with her hands clasped together and behind her back and Alex's eyebrows rose, already annoyed. Her and Lucy are friends but they aren't so friendly at work or not agreeing on things or when she didn't think to save Alex from her and J'onn on the run though she really couldn't, a friend or not and Alex doesn't know how to let THAT go.

"And? What about his life? What about his future? What about when he grows up and he knows he's not wanted from a person that he's supposed to call Auntie but to be scared of the same person that has her Army Hat on here? That he wasn't ever supposed to live and to be found? And if that's Quinn?" Alex badgers and Lucy steps forward but Nia's hand stops her on her shoulder and her eyes are low too as Lucy pushed it off, huffing

"That's up to him." She decides minutes later and Alex growls behind her teeth and down her throat as Maggie automatically takes Andy in her arms while readjusting his blanket to keep him warm and Alex steps forward, she's like a foot over Lucy "That isn't your call."

"Stand down, Agent Danvers." Lucy then calls as she's becoming anxious of doing this in front of everyone but Alex smirks, giving her her fake FBI badge and her DEO one too, shoving them in Lucy's hands

"Now, I am a family member and I do recall that no Agent or Director can come in if the patient or family member's patient do not give their consent." She explains and Lucy's eyes sparks a fire that looks like Alex is stepping into dark, cold waters but Kara superspeeds, right beside Alex and she looks downright furious but her eyes are a different story with so much sadness

"You realize what you're trying to say right? That's my kid, do you even think like a fucking _HUMAN_ with _FEELINGS_ , like have you in your entire life? That's my kid. My kid got _stabbed_ in the arm where he and my Wife almost _bled_ _out_ in my arms and I'm sitting here, hearing you talk about that my family can't use their powers. Their stability. They didn't know what they were or who they were until you forced us to do tests for _YOUR_ safety because you're afraid of a thirty pound child? She," She points with a shaky index finger to the bed where Ellie is sleeping and floating, "She can rip your mind apart from the inside, and she doesn't. She can hear your every thought and sees your every action from the past or future and she still calls you Auntie." Kara spits out the word with gritted teen while Lucy flinches but she grows more angry

"So, if you say anything about my family or my sister or my wife, you can lock me in a cell forever with Kryptonite killing me. But the funny thing is, you wouldnt for your family because you let your girlfriend's kid get beat to a pulp while you stood there and heard a three year old cry for bloody help and you're a soldier, you didn't stop her, drunk or not. You're a coward." The room is silence while Lucy just shakes her head and grabs her phone to call her Dad and Kara grabs it in one swipe, crushing it with her bare hands and Lucy hisses out

"This changes nothing." Lucy yells as the two children are now awake and slowly lowering to the bed but not too close while looking up and Maggie blocks their field of view to see

A gun clicks and it's pointed to Lucy's temple in seconds and there stands Natasha while her eyes don't look panicked or anxious to do it and she looks to Lena's bed before Kara's eyes. "Oh it changes everything. What are we fighting about again?" 

"I don't believe we've met."

"Oh don't you worry about that Nat, I got her whole bio on here, she sounds like a bitch. Hey, J'onn," Tony greets with a iron man fist on as well a tablet in the other and J'onn smiles, hugging him hard while Lucy twirls, punching Nat's left cheek bone but Natasha doesn't even budge an inch and Alex tries to stifle a laugh

"You just made a big mistake." Alex warns her but J'onn just pulls Lucy out by the arm as well as Tony trickling behind and Nat puts her gun down, hugging Alex first before seeing Kara's wobbling lip and she frowns, letting her sob on her shoulder and they explain everything and as well Natasha explains that Harley was at the Red Room but it was for boys and males and not called the Red Room, and that they know what he can fully do and how Tony can help him. Andy is now waking up with loud coos when Alex stops talking of the sound and of seeing Maggie unswaddle him while he stretches with his hands up and his legs spread out as Maggie chuckles, holding under his back and he finally looks up to her, speaking in Kryptonian.

Sometimes, the children just slip into their native tongue without realizing it and Maggie furrows her brow, rubbing his back "What was that, little duck?" She whispers the question and Andy frowns before realizing it and giggles, laughing at himself before repeating himself in English so he can understand

"Sorry. Is Mommy awake now?" He asks and Maggie bites her lip, shaking her head as a 'no' and she hoists him up with his bare feet on her knees and for him to look over her shoulder of Kara's head beside Lena's lap, sleeping and Lena is still snoozing too but the colour in her cheeks and under her eyes look better than earlier and he looks sad again before she tilts his chin up with a knuckle as he looks into her eyes, swallowing

"Hey, I'm right here, you can tell me anything." She promises him while another hand goes to her back, rubbing softly and he nods, thinking of what words to name his feelings but shrugs instead, pouting lightly

"You don't know? You're just tired?" She asks and she knows that she's not asking because he slept for five hours and it's almost ten at night when his bedtime is but neither of any of their children's bedtime is the same after something like this and he nods, whimpering. She shushes while Alex went to grab another warmed up blanket from downstairs that they put in dryers to keep their patients warm and contented of sleeping or napping of recovering and she wrapped him like a little stuffed burrito with only his eyes and little nose poking out

"You want to lay with Mommy?" She aids as she's standing in front of Lena's feet on the bed and the two children went back to sleep and he shakes his head mumbling a, not yet auntie and she nods, sitting next to Natasha while sipping her coffee

"Sleep, Kierath, we're here," She whispers as a comfort since Eleanor and Andy cannot sleep unless there's some kind of singing or reading a book as they're tucked in, a PTSD trait they both gained and he squirmed, a hand coming out of the blanket and reached up to cup her cheek and showed her a vision. Mostly, Andy and Harley's visions were just memories of the person they're showing and she saw memories of her and her brother, Danny on their bikes down the street, her favourite memory for them and she smiled, taking his hand in hers and placing it on her mouth, kissing each finger softly

He did fall asleep eventually as she said two Spanish poems and he didn't probably didn't really understand it but it calmed him as she put his arm back in the blanket and kissed his head and she didn't see Alex's hands taking pictures but Natasha's surprise but soft gaze. "I thought you weren't Andy's Godmother? And, you called him Kie-....Kierath?"

Maggie blinked. "That's his real name, it's Kierath Alexander Danvers. And I'm not his Godmother, Alex is. Right?"

"Really? I-.....It just seemed that you and him have a really strong bond." Nat figured while sipping her mug and Alex smiled fondly

"Eliza, Kara and I's Mom, she always says that I give him strength and Maggie gives him calm. I think it's true, he's always crazy and hyper with me but the softer moments are with Maggie, it's like.....Maggie is his protector in a way." Alex explains while Nat aww's rubbing Maggie's knee and stroking his little cheek with a nail for a few seconds while Maggie got up slightly to grab a slice of pizza from one of the boxes

//

There were definitely more people in the room, it was about three o clock when Bruce came finally from Beijing of a few meetings there when Kara called him for support since Lena might be waking up and it was six o'clock that Tony had to go back to New York for a work emergency and alerting Nat that he'll be back in four days at the most to pick her back up and there was chatter, some snoring and phone calls of mostly everyone was in the room. Nia and Maggie made breakfast of pancakes and sausages though had to make two batches and open another bag of the frozen meat and Ellie was up while Quinn was in Ruby's arms who was holding Nat's hand.

Andy was still sleeping in Alex's arms this time though he woke when Maggie went to make breakfast at eight and it was almost ten now and he reached for Alex. "I love you," Kara repeated while she was laying beside Lena on the bed and she crawled up there once her back was starting to ache of sleeping in the chair all night

"And who you might be?" Natasha asked while she was cutting her own fluffy goodness and Ruby nudged Nat's elbow with a wink and they swallow their apple juice from the juice box

"Uhh, I'm Nat. I'm Ruby's gir-partner." They corrected themselves though they were wearing a flowing and lightly dress than their usual masculine clothes with their hair in a more feminine and hair everywhere bun with black socks and Natasha smiled, shaking their hand

"So, it runs in the family, hey kid?" Natasha teased with a little wink and she stammered, blushing though Maggie just said that she'd like to tease a lot and Nat just three a piece of her cut up buttered pancake and Maggie caught it in her mouth making them laugh and she smiled, swallowed after she chewed it

"Kara, why don't you come eat? You must be hungry by now." J'onn called and they looked to see Kara blankly stare back before she laid her hand beside Lena's own again and held her sleep lumpen hand on Lena's middle where it was stitched and wrapped better than Jackson Avery could

"Sorry.....she's a little-.....she's probably drained all of yesterday's events that's all. I'll get her." Alex stood and gave Andy to J'onn instead and she braced herself if Kara didn't listen and relent to change out of yesterday's clothes after she bathed with all children for safety protocol and she was in a DEO black long sleeve and black matching sweatpants with hair down, curly and some hair is still wet and she touched Kara's shoulder, pulling her to her body and up

"Hey, I'll get your plate and coffee ready. Come on," She tried not to huff out of holding Kara's entire body weight of that was limp of being emotionally drained and she was standing and beside Alex but she realized, snapping out of it and standing on her own but stepped back close to Lena's bedside

"I'm not eating until she's eating."

"Kara, she won't wake up for another few hours or so, come on," She put a hand for her to take and she did, slowly and she put a hand behind her back before moving and hugging her from behind. This was a scientific and brain chemical reaction that she used on patients, on her family and mostly on Kara if she was having a panic or anxiety attack and it gave a load of europhins that flooded to their brain that it was okay and it usually relaxed them but it took a few minutes for Kara or one of them to stop squirming and fighting off the reaction since their brains are on flight or fight mode. It usually worked but Kara's powers drained last night after the bath she told them but didn't want to leave Lena's side no matter what and would recharge at home wirh their sunlight transmitters. 

"Alex! Alex, don't, get off of me." She struggled hard and Alex took the hit, falling on the floor but held Kars in her lap and on her knees with holding her under her armpits and clasped her fingers together and tight and she whined, scrunching up her shoulders and trying to wiggle her hips 

Maggie got up and wiped her mouth with a napkin before crouching in front of the red faced Kara whose glasses got off during mid attack and Alex was just shushing and she took a turn, "Hey, hey, you're having an anxiety attack, this is going to help you, okay? Quit fighting." Maggie urged while Kara bit her lip and she saw fresh tears coming up but Kara just bucked her body up and down and side to side while making her body look like a seizure to get out of but Alex held on tight and humming. It lasted a few more minutes until Kara stopped, going like jelly in her older sister's brace and sobbing while a hand held onto Alex's and Alex moved, her head into her lap while she brushed away her curls and tears 

"Did she fall asleep? You need help getting her up?" Natasha asked a little while later and asked nodded, she grabbed her shoulders and she grabbed under her knees and calf's and placed her gently on the bed again 

"Sorry, about that. Her anxiety attacks can be pretty bad sometimes." Alex apologizes while turning off the light beside Lena's bed and opened the blinds instead and Natasha just shook her head, kissing Lena's forehead before Kara's and sitting at the table 

"It's okay, really. I can't tell you how many times Tony or Steve helped me with my anxiety attacks or when I was in a cationic state after a really bad mission. Sometimes it's terrible," Maggie smiles at her, an act to give her strength and comfort and she smiles back, thanking it and putting her dishes in the sink while turning on the water and Nia interjected 

"Hey, you don't need to do that, I got it." 

"Nia, don't you got a little girl of your own?" She asked while putting the rest of the dishes in the sink and plugging the sink with warm water and soap

"Uh....yeah? Why?"

"Where I'm from, the cook doesn't clean up. Go on, go rest. I got this." She pulled up her sweater sleeves to not get them uncomfortably wet while scrubbing and cleaning off little crumbs and creases on the plates and cups 

With the water running of the sink and of the bathroom where Kara was now awake and helping the children wash their faces and brushing their teeth and had breakfast, her eyes were a little brighter and she was more confident of Lena waking, uh, I'm sorry about earlier, I must have kept my emotions in a little too long and exploded, but Alex just denied of shaking her own mental illness and kissed her cheek, you got nothing to apologize for, it's okay, while Maggie rubbed her arm. James, Winn and Nia went home to change their own clothes and shower quick enough to be there for Lena when she woke up and Nat went home for it too, kissing Ruby twice as a goodbye before jumping off the balcony and Andy was awake, playing with Alex 

Harley, Jeremiah, Jamie, and Eleanor we're downstairs as they got bored of staying in one room and the caretaker said they're doing good and are allowed to stay as long as they want to or if they leave for lunch and come back in the afternoon later on

"I got you! Ahaha, I got you!" Alex playfully mocked and laughed like a cartoon villain while she was sitting in her chair and held his hands in hers and the other scribbled up and down his belly as he squealed, arching his back away and sucking his belly in. She laughed and stopped, letting him breathe but she made a gasp of sound and he shook his head back and forth and she inched closer, stopping then blowing a raspberry on his bellybutton and he giggled loud. She let him go after a few minutes as he caught his breath and scrambled for Natasha and she smiled, wiping her hands on a towel before hoisting him up on her hip. 

"You guys are so loud...." A croaky and a little weaker voice protested and Alex's head snapped up to see Lena moving slightly on the bed and she rushed over, holding her hand that didn't have the IV in to hurt it and brushing away Lena's natural black curls from her eyes 

"Hey, sorry about that sweet girl. How are you feeling?" She asked as Lena drowned while opening her eyes and she moved back, closing the full through binds and her face relaxed of it being too bright and probably from sleeping of twenty one hours and she sat up but she stopped her. She grabbed the bed remote and it inclined u until she held a hand to say 'stop' and a hand went to her side where it was bandaged, blinking fast until she could remember and her eyes widened 

"Oh fuck....oh fuck, that stupid knife, ugh.....it hurt like an absolute asshole." She chuckled at the end and making Alex smile a bit and nod, and she stopped of the movement hurting her healing and she heard a gasp of Kara coming over and tears welling. She let go of Lena's hand as she reached for Kara and Kara held her hands in one and Lena pulled her down for a kiss making Natasha playfully put a hand over Andy's eyes to shield and Alex smiled, rolling her eyes at their actions but she was happy, so happy. Not a lot of people have the greatest outcome of being stabbed or impaled so brutally, sometimes in a coma for less than fourteen or seven days. 

"Kara, Kara," Lena repeated while pulling her forehead down to her own and breathing in and out hard and it wasn't of both kissing but of thinking Lillian hurt her too and she leaned back, gripping Kara's cheeks 

"You saved me, you were there the whole time." She breathes out, in wonder and in bliss happiness   
  


"Of course I saved you, dummy! Why wouldn't I?" She says the last part, or tries to at least sternly but it's a sob instead and Lena smiles, wiping her tear away and kissing her again hard and smiling

"Where's the children? Oh god-....Is Kierath, Is Kierath's arm okay?" She asks and tries to look over and around Kara and Natasha comes forward and she smiles of him only in underwear like his usual self at home or hell, he wouldn't care if it was in a grocery store or not. She reaches for him and he's hesitant but she just hugs him hard, squeezing and he wheezes, too hard Mommy and she lets him go, but he looks so guilty and so sad and she holds his face with one hand looped under his okay arm and left side of his face 

"Hey. Hey, listen to me baby, this wasn't your fault. You protected me, you had the bad weapon to you and you didn't move until you knew it was safe, and you were so brave. You were so, so good, you saved me and Jeju. She's a mad person, okay? She's a son of a bitch, she doesn't matter anymore remember, she's not an important part." He nods and hugs her neck again and she mouths thank you to Natasha and Alex because she knows how much anxiety he can have in an hour or a day or sometimes not a week at all and Natasha smiles, kissing the outstretched hand. 

"Mommy?" Andy asks a little later as she's still cuddling him and hugging her chest but softly, so softly, and she hums, her hair is being braided but loosely and softly of her concussion wearing off finally, Quinn and Ellie are on the end of the bed too, cooing and falling back to sleep 

"Yes, baby?"

"You said a bad word." He admits and she leans down to see his mischievous grin like Alex's and she smiles, pinching his chubby cheek and booping his nose, getting a little giggle in return

//

"You know I would always protect you, right?" Lena's asking a little while later of Kara helping her in and out of the shower to not tear the stitches and she's towel drying her hair and she catches Kara's eye in the mirror since she's standing behind her, softly combing and drying it at the same time 

Kara smiles at that, it's sunny and unwilled of holding back now and nodding, she's asking Lena a question now. "You know I'll always love you, right?" 

She smiles and responds with a, "I know," cheekily as Kara shakes her head but it's full of love and gratitude and hope while kissing her neck nape before they get ready to go back home, Alex and Maggie will be staying the rest of the day there to help with the kids since Lena wants Karas help and how can Kara not say no.   
  


She squeezes Lena's hand while she's about to unbuckle her seatbelt and to take the keys out of the ignition but Lena holds her grip firm and she looks up to see Lena's face.....something like she's never seen before and she parts her lips before blushing furiously. "I honestly forgot what I was going to say." She breathes out and she's smiled turned into a smirk 

"Did I get you speechless?"

"Yeah, I almost forgot to actually breathe." She admits with an embarrassment grin and Kara is still laughing as they're settled and comfortable in the house 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good? No?


	34. Memory Boxes and Decisions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of wanted to see what a Supercorp proposal would be like and of Lena finding out of how Kara coped of her cheated death

National City, Kara and Lena's house

May 15th, 2020

Time on Natasha's Iphone: 11:53 a.m

-

_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?_

_But watching you stand alone, all my doubts suddenly go away somehow_

_Time stands still, beauty of all she is in_

_I will be brave, I will not let anything take away of what's standing in front of me_

_Every breath, every hour, has come to this, one step closer,_

_I have died every day, waiting for you_

-

Lena Luthor has never been shy from a challenge or a goal she has set for herself since she was about six years old. Her first accomplishment she wanted to set is to get a Lillian to at least say she liked her in some way or showed it to her at least like Lex did but she never did and she took that off her life bucket list.

When she was eleven, she wanted to read every book in the biggest library in her home country, Ireland. (She's now in the Guinness World Records Book of the tenth smartest person alive today, though they really need to take away the 1992/2020 date on the page.)

After she was picked on at the Grade 9th dance with asking Bella Azerek to dance with her of a punk rock song that they both loved, she sent a wish of being at a party and kissing a better, friendlier girl. She remembers ticking off that on her bucket list in one of her old journals while she made coffee and Kara was still sleeping in her bed upstairs after they went to a sort of club that Roulette invited her to and to " _bring some damn good arm candy, come on Luthor, I remember Grade 9."_

Once, Jack didn't let her wear hair down or her glasses on to let the men look at her in college and even when they were outside of class and she always wondered why. Kara loved having her hair down so she could play and twirl it on her finger or braid it loosely like Alex taught her and Kara always teased her about how dirty her glasses wore but cleaned them for her every time and she knew Kara loved her any way she was

One of the last things were maybe adopting a kid which was slightly crossed out then wrote again with a question mark and travelling the world, walking the Great Wall of China, a true love's kiss on New Year's Eve and to maybe even have a cat someday in her own house instead of a college dorm or a old, creepy mansion.

"You're a girl, it's a sin of you marry or propose to a girl when you're older, you know." An older boy told her in boarding school in a hushed whisper and she didn't know how he knew but she glared back, slightly taken back and offended. She was only about seventeen at that point and she knew she must be Bisexual or Lesbian or something like that she googled.

And that was the last thing on her bucket list, _"don't listen to Tommy Gratew, you could love anyone you want but make sure they love back, eat all the caramel apples with her while listening to Blink-182."_ She had wrote down underneath it in small letters that she had to put her glasses on to read it when she did an she traced it before taking a picture of it on her phone before shutting it closed and putting it back in the box. The box she found in the closet of her and Kara's had four huge boxes, one said 'Lena's Personal Items', 'Lena and Our Family' which made her heart soar of all the picture collages of her when they were getting ready for her funeral, 'Lena and Kara' and 'Funeral Preparations' that had Alex's handwriting on it that Kara probably took and hidden it.

She frowned, opening the lid and she saw a black dress that she hadn't worn since her and Kara went to a gala, it's an off the shoulder and low cut black dress that was before her knees and she wore her hair up in a low bun but it was stylish at least that night with black flats, papers with writing with and numbers of money from L-Corp going to it, Lena remembers telling Kara that she wanted to be actually buried in Midvale first while a stone was also placed in National City's Cemetry because most people wanted that too. There was writing of who would be there, The Legends Family, The Avengers, Bruce and Kate, Diana, Arthur, Barry, Victor, Veronica Sinclair.....Alura coming from Argo for a week......drama with Clarke with a question mark beside it......some distant cousins and aunts from her birth mother's side that she and Kara found from years ago......the list went on.

She opened the other box of seeing pictures and notes of Kara's vows and how their wedding would have gone but she flips through it while she digs her hand in.....yep, bingo. She bought Kara a ring months before she disappeared but was too scared to do anything and this ring was too.....she told Kara when she got back that she was a new, fresh person and Kara told her the same thing and they agreed on buying a new house, having a new cat and doing a lot more things together, been shown that their time was precious and sacred. She put the ring back and closed that box but she heard someone knocking on the door and Kara came in, waving slightly

"Uhhh.....what are you doing on the floor?" She asked but she just patted the floor beside her as Kara sat and her eyes widened, seeing what she was looking at and gulping

"Hey, hey, I'm not mad. This actually kind of made my day, in a weird, wrong way. Is this weird?" She wring her own hands together of her nerves creeping up on her and Kara shook her head, kissing her hand knuckles

"No. It's very valid of what you've been through and I kind of feel like an ass for not showing you all this. I wanted it to be perfect for you and Veronica helped me with a lot of it because she didn't like talking about how she was feeling and neither did I and.....yeah." She shrugs while picking up a random picture of her and Lena

"I've never heard of this." She argues and Kara grins, kissing her cheek before connecting their lips in one softly as good morning, Kara was helping the children wirh breakfast and of Nat settling them in down before she was going to the park with them and Alex and Maggie went home after breakfast with Quinn to give them an easier go of settling in though Ruby would sleep in into two with Nat and Kara couldn't find herself to mind

"Well, yeah, duh. There videos and pictures of me of my anxiety attacks, or when I was in Russia for L-Corp as they sent $50 Million every four weeks which was very generous, half of it went to charities that you set up if something every did happen to you, like we discussed and half of it was split up between Me, Alex and Maggie and Eliza, like you also chose. I went to a lot of places because I couldn't be here, looking over my shoulder for you to walk up to me, you know?" She fiddles with the strings on her sweater edges though it's really Lena's and she nods, burying her nose into her neck, breathing her in

"Come on, I don't want you to get sore later on." Kara did a count down and hoisted her up softly on the bed and she sighed out of the stitches healing better, Alex said that exercise and slight walking could help though it hurt like hell to even shower or go up the stairs but she was growing stronger and she stood up, holding onto the bed for support. Kara helped her down each step of she handing her a bagel with perfectly melted butter on it and a coffee, she wanted to sit outside for her vitamins and maybe the sun will give her a little boost. The Gala was three weeks away as Jess wanted her to be fully healed and comfortable and she smiled as Kara was cooing at both cats coming out the glass sliding door

"You're so cute, yes, you are, yes you are." She stroked Streaky's head getting a purr in return before petting PeeBee and the feline leaned into her chest fully with her eyes closed and Kara laughed

"Was she always this clingy or is my memories tricking me again?"

Kara shook her head as both cats were on her lap now and completely blissful of the sunbeams on them, warm and snuggly. "She was kind of like a little puppy with me but she was just as happy for you to come home like I was. Alex sensed that she had depression though some cats rarely get THAT depressed in such a short time. I remember when she was on my lap in a meeting in Ireland." Lena laughed at that while sipping her coffee and she just.....oooh, her nerves weren't helping with the extra caffeine in her body setting herself off but she needed to stay awake and alert. She wants to do this now, she might never have enough confidence and strength like today and Kara probably knows that because sometimes she can barely handle not hearing the family's reactions of her being gone

She shouldn't even be nervous, she shouldn't be but this is a human reaction and she just might throw up here whole bagel by now but that would ruin the mood, DEFINITELY. She checks the time, it's almost 12:40, fuck, fuck, maybe she should do this over a nice dinner? No, she or Kara can't ask Ruby or their sisters to baby sit for like three hours and wrecking their nights, maybe she should do it in August when they go into Ireland to their house there for it to be more....."homey". She doesn't feel at home unless she's with Kars or with her whole family and it's cliche but she gets a free pass of being this sentimental and Kara is waving her hand, getting her reaction. "Are you okay? What are you thinking about?"

Well, here goes nothing.

She makes sure a few minutes of cats are getting off of Kara's lap as she used her telepathic powers slightly, making sure that Kara won't choke on her coffee and the sun is just GLISTENING on Kara's ocean blue eyes that show Ireland high cliffs and greener forests there and she has to breathe, just breathe.

"Marry me," she breathes out hard and Kara's face freezes into a grin and she can feel her own eyes watering and it's also not from the sun that's behind her and she nods, placing both cups to the side and holding Kara's hands warm and firm. Kara moves closer as their bare knees touch since she's only wearing a light salmon shirt with black baggy shorts while Kara is dressed into a light blue sleeping tank top with soft and flowing grey shorts with long cat socks that go to her knees and she can't help but think, _beautiful_.

"I'm serious, dead _fucking_ serious, I want to marry you. I remember when you told me that lovers on Krypton would agree on marriage and proposals TOGETHER.....so just, say whatever you want anytime, okay? But, I do, I won't care where we go get married and whether we do it in a court house right away or in a field of red roses past the Canada border like your brought me there for our first anniversary. I don't care but I also want to do the Kryptonian ceremony and vows, I saw it in the box but I don't want you to be mad at-" She's cut off as Kara takes one hand back and sobbing with wiping her eyes and smiling big and wide, nodding fast

"I would love that, I would."

She nods as Kara holds her hand again and she can't help but shake her head and just start at her. "I might not remember a lot because of my experience there and I will open up about it, it's just really hard and I might not remember the exact day that I fell in love with you but I know that I loved you more when I realized, and that love wasn't a weak spot in any one. It made me strong when I felt the weakest at the warehouses but I had my friends there and some fell and some died but you made me strong."

Kara nods as her throat and neck muscles work and tighten while smiling and nodding, clearing her throat. "I don't think I've ever loved you more when you came back with Kierath and Ellie but I do, and I loved you more as we both agreed to take Ruby and Quinn in even if Sam was your bestfriend, I loved you more as you let me help you with your own mental illnesses which I knew was hard for you and.....I love you, you took a blade for me and for our son, our children. You're so, so good, Lena, so good." She emphasized it as she squeezed her hands tighter each time and she smiled big as Kara mirrored her, her dimples probably popping out

"We are a Super and a Luthor love story even if the world doesn't know that we're a literal a Krypton family on Earth and on Argo too, but you made me a softer and gentle.....Lena and I also helped you with finding your inner strength and courage after Cat left and everything was falling apart but we have been keeping one another up. And....And, I love you."

A tear slips down while Kara nods, but she doesn't bother to wipe her own wet mess on her face. "I love you more." She response with

"Will you marry me, Kara Zor El Danvers.....Luthor?" She asks and smiling and Kara nods, pulling her closer and she meets her halfway, lips and tongues sticking together with true passion and love as her head swirls of this girlbeing her actual, true wife and she leans back, panting. She gets up and Kara catches her, steady and soft so she's not sore and aching later and they kiss once, twice before Kara can stop crying and responding with

"I will, Lena Kieran Danvers-Luthor."

//

It was kind of hard not of Kara just jumping Lena of making love, it had only been about four days since she got home and out of the DEO to recover though Lena wanted to have sex too, Alex texted "not any huge movement or the stitches will pop", so that that was that. Lena did dig around for the ring in the box and placing it on Kara's finger and they would go bracelet shopping when Lena could walk better.   
  


"Should we post it?" Kara asked as they were in the living room tangled together and Lena smiled, nodding as Kara fished her phone off the table and the picture was Lena kissing her cheek while she showed the big ring on her finger and smiled, captioning it, 

_karadanvers_ , instagram (because Kara hates twitter but Lena loves it) with a caption of, " _yes, yes, a million times yes! ❤️"_ and tagging lena of the post as it wasn't even minutes later that their phones starting buzzing of texts and calls of their friends and family members calling them to congratulate them on their happiness

" _Well fucking finally, see you in two weeks. 🖤"_ Bruce commented of it and Lena laughed at his bluntness but she knew that he was happy for them endlessly 

Kara got out of the app before picking up the contact name said, _"Eliza❤️❤️"_ and she pressed the green number and then the speaker button while greeting her, "Hi Eliza! Lena's here," 

_"Hi girls, I'm so happy for you two, oh my gosh. Who asked who?"_ She asked as her warm but blissful voice came asking and Kara smiled, nudging her fiancé's (fiancé!!) and Lena smiled, answering her 

"I did, I wanted to when I got out of the hospital but we finally had some alone time together and.....yeah, I think it met my expectations. But we will need a lot help with planning or we could run away, being married in a little town or France....." She teased though Kara already said they'd be going to Ireland as soon as they can, together for some alone time and Eliza chuckled into the phone 

" _Oh, don't you worry about that. Alexandra and I were talking, we want to have the children during your honey moon, that part is already planned,"_ She explainer and Kara made a fifty fifty place of anxiety and also excitement of it 

"Are you sure? We didn't want to.....well, I, was thinking of taking them with us,"   
  


Eliza made a tutting sound like when her and Alex got in trouble of fighting or arguing with each other and Lena laughed at Kara's embarrassed face of it. _"Kara, I'm taking them. There's no argument and I really don't mind having my grandchildren for a week or two, you guys don't stay enough down here anyway."_

"Okay, okay, okay. No arguments. We were thinking of having a dinner tonight, just for us, and we could come down to Midvale in a few weeks," Kara told her and they heard Eliza's happy noise while they said their goodbyes and blowing kisses before Kara hung up and Lena just smirked at her, a curious glint in her eyes, twinkling 

"Miss Danvers, what are you up to?" Lena asked while poking her foot into Kara's belly as Kara leaned back on the couch rest arm with her back on it and giggled of Lena's toes tickling her and she didn't push it away but shrug her shoulders, bashful

"You deserve all of it, I didn't know if I wanted to do it here since I can cook a little bit than when we first got together or at a restaurant with a private reservation. Let me spoil you, if you want," She asked while seeing Lena's smile and she was sure thst their cheeks would hurt of smiling so much today and Lena tickled her again which she did push away, laughing 

"Probably a private reservation, I want to go out but I also don't want to be seen by the paps, you know? I want to, but come here," She agreed while making grabby hands and Kara snuggled beside her with placing a blanket to their waists and flipping on a random show on TV while they lazily returned kisses for awhile 

//

Lena woke up from her nap after Kara made her a snack plate of cut up meat, crackers and cheese with water as comfort food after she was feeling a little queasy and Alex explained it was her body getting used to with healing further, she sat up to see the TV was off and the blinds were closed, and it was almost four o' clock! She got up and breathed in and out to walk by herself of getting stronger and tried to hear where Kara was and she went down the hall where their study was, seeing Kara on the phone and tapping on a tablet.....definitely not speaking English. 

She knew that Kara learned Irish and Spanish when she first met Lena in this city and she also went to a different country to start new articles and having new ideas for them when Snapper sent her there for two weeks and actually grumbled a good job, Danvers and she's almost in place to be Co-Editor in Chief, she will still be reporting and writing papers like she started with Cat but would have more responsibilities and to guide the new reporters, and mentoring Nia. Kara is here, in their conjoined study where they set up a big desk of the two laptops not facing each other to work at the same time if needed and she was speaking.....sounding something like French or Russian 

It kind of turned her on of how the foreign words roll of Kara's tongue easily and it feels casual and normal almost, and the certain curve of her lips are moving faster and a little more louder and she moves closer in the room of the cute little crinkle in between her forehead and the words sound heavier, probably arguing whoever it is. Kara is tapping more on the screen and trying to get her own point across whose on the other side of the phone before she sighs, putting a hand to gestures something and she finally realizes Lena and she stops, saying goodbye and putting both electronics down. "Sorry, about that, he's kind of rude." She apologized while rubbing her head before guiding to Lena to sit 

"What language was that?" She blurts and immediately wishing she didn't of Kara's amused eyebrow and lifting smirk. She actually didn't want to say that but it's such a surprise to her though she can speak Irish, Mandarin, Russian. 

"French, I went there a couple times with Maggie and Alex for work and for vacations too, but I fell in love with the people and the culture. And the food, oh god, their food is so good," She closes her eyes and licks her lips making Lena laugh hard, of course Kara would go there just to eat and Kara opens her eyes, kissing her knuckles

"Why did they call?"

"It was for L-Corp, I also went there for big parties and all that jazz because well, those were your decisions and.....yeah. They didn't like me very much, I know that."

"Why?" She frowned, almost all of her work partners and people she worked with before she went to National City were welcomed in to her and she also wanted Kara to be respected at the same level as her 

"So many questions today, hey?" Kara teased while getting up, turning off her computer and tablet before helping Lena up by a hand and she blushed, trying to apologize but she was just kissed instead 

"I don't know, he's kind of weird. But we do get a shit load of money, so." She shrugged while they walked back into the living room and she was getting to be comfortable in her spot but Lena was pulled in Kara's lap, blushing 

"You're adorable. You didn't blush this much before," Kara kissed her cheek on her cheek where it was warm of her just given compliment and Lena shrugs 

"Are the children coming back soon?"

"Nah, Alex has them at their house for the night." 

Her eyes widened and snapped her head up from where it was rested on Kara's cheek and chin. "She's taking care of five children?"

"Natasha and Maggie are there, she'll be staying with the twins in the guest room and Quinn will be in Alex and Maggie's bed if he's comfortable enough." She twirls a finger around Lena's neck hairs of her hair being in a messy bun and Lena squirmed of the slight ticklish sensation 

"He's so shy, he reminds me of Ruby when she was that young, so bashful and cute," She gushed while she pulled up her phone and showed Kara a picture that Sam recently found and sent it to her and Ruby and Quinn did look alike as toddlers of their faces but Lena really didn't want to know where Lillian got Sam's DNA to match and "make" Quinn or all the others 

"Can we actually just stay in? I got so tired of that nap," Lena chuckles and rubs her eyes and Kara agrees, kissing her head and just squeezing her for a few seconds then relaxing 

"I'm so in love with you. I think I might be drugged or something," Kara whispers above her ear and Lena smiles, leaning in to kiss her lips to say, me too, and they are making out lazily and softly slow as Lena rubs her hand up and down her chest and she softly moans as Lena's tongue slips into her mouth again and again, and she pushes her back, 

"Slow down, slow down. I don't want you being hurt or achey breaky at night when I have to give you a message at one am, alright? We got all the time in the world, baby," She strokes Lena's cheek with a thumb pad while Lena pouts, trying to glare but the smile on her face betrays her 

"Forever?"

Kara nods, kissing her again and turning on Netflix this time to binge watch a TV show. 

"Forever."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Natasha and Maggie are besties. 
> 
> 5EVER


	35. Seashells & Blue Skies!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to add all my chapters all up, Harley is turning five and they all go to Midvale to plan the wedding and well, to get away from the city air

National City, SuperCorp's House!

May 23rd, 2020

Time on Kara's Watch, 6:27 a.m

-

Google definition of Home:

Somewhere you are most comfortable.

Hmmm....nah, she naturally just loved the cold weather that didn't really make her cold but she would always give Lena a random sweater every time they would go to Midvale, (either Eliza would come to National City or they would go down there for holidays or a near death experience) and the longer sweater sleeves would go half over Lena's smaller hands and she just looked so damn fricking adorable with it on but this time.....it was a whole lot different. National City would always be a part of her and Argo City but there was just something with Midvale that excited and calmed her, emotionally and physically, but there was also something that did that to her too, her children and her fiancé. She loved hiking and biking with Alex as teenagers when they could go by themselves or it was when both of them were calmed after Maggie left and Alex was not capable of being alone in her apartment and she was just.....not okay either of Lena leaving

She was excited because she and Lena had a lot of great memories in Midvale with Alex, J'onn, Eliza and James when they would all go down once or twice but it was where she gave Lena her promise ring and also where she almost, almost, told her about her identity but decided not to and then went again just the two of them since Eliza wanted to talk to Lena about Kara being an alien and as a hero also. But, Lena insisted on taking the private jet this time because they were taking the twins, Quinn, Ruby and Nat since they just got back from her Mom's house and Nat was in Metropolis for their family company. Alex and Maggie were coming too, no way in hell that Lena would leave them for a week alone there and J'onn gave them another debit card and forehead kisses with a be safe, over his shoulder but that was two nights ago.

She and Lena packed all the children's clothes last night with two suitcases of how many stuff they needed but they shared a suitcase together, they barely did anything when they were in Midvale anyway though Nat had a duffel bag and as well as Ruby, half awake while leaning on their chest as they had a to go mug of coffee for the plane, it was usually around seven hours to get to Midvale but with the jet would almost take three which was better with five toddlers.

"Babe? You ready?" Kara called as she was going up the stairs, she just crammed the teenagers in and all the bags in the back, it wasn't that far from the airport anyway, less than a ten minute drive where Alex would meet them. She came to see Lena in the hall, having both pets in her lap while stroking their heads softly and whispering to them

"I won't want to leave them, they'll all be alone," Lena argued and she sat on the brown hardwood floor on her knees, beside her while stroking PeeBee's forehead top of her not possibly purring any louder and she kissed her cheek, sighing softly

"I know but, Winn and Jess are going to look after them, maybe bring them to their places if they're comfortable enough, okay? They know that we'll come back, won't you guys?" She kissed Streaky's light pink nose and then Peebee's while she helped Lena up with two hands and saying goodbye, locking them door before Lena sat in the passenger seat while she drove, holding her hand and driving carefully in the other. She never thought that Lena would be triggered by so many things but goodbyes were the hardest, she hugged Bruce longer than she ever did before or when Natasha had to go back to New York and she was wiping away frustrated, hot tears as Nat rolled out of the driveway on her bike. She kissed the back of her hand while they reached where Alex's black jeep was already waiting with Alex and Maggie making out on the front hood

She smirked, honking the horn and almost making Alex jump two feet in the air of the surprise though Assistant Director Danvers was always on the top tip of her toes at all time and saw her flip her off as Lena laughed, doing it right back and climbing out to get the children as security guards grabbed duffel bags, day bags and suitcases to put in the cargo part of the plane. Ellie was barely awake as she held Lena's and Quinn's hand going up the stairs of the plane and being sitted on the light grey leather seats. "Okay my little Super, sit here with your brothers until I grab all three bags, okay?" Ellie nodded as Lena left to grab her purse, the toddler bags as Nat just hoisted Ruby over their shoulder and Maggie laughed, pointing

"Shhh, she's sleeping. And I don't want to drag her all the way across where Auntie parked!" Nat hushly said while ducking their heads while plopping Ruby into their bunk beds in the back of the plane. Harley, Quinn, Andy and Ellie were dozing off in the other bed as well with jackets, boots and shoes off to be comfortable as Jeremiah was the only one really wide awake with his Aunt Lena, giving him a small bite of her apple strudel

"Is he always this alert in the mornings?" Lena asked as he was looking around the plane and talking to himself in his native tongue and Maggie shrugged of taking off her jacket and she wondered that too

"Maybe it's because his brain is so used of waking up early? He and Alex do go for a run or something in the mornings anyway, but it might be a physiological thing as well before we found them."

One of the flight attendings told her they would be taking off right away as they buckled themselves in before checking on the children to make sure they didn't fall or be injured while waking up and being in the air

Alex sits beside her before her head is in Maggie's lap and her shoes and socks are off and her body is curled into Maggie's body while her lover just puts on the black leather jacket she took off that smells like her personally, cherries and machine dust since she wore this yesterday while riding around on her bike all day on a case and got back at three in the morning and only having three hours but if Alex is tired too then she wouldn't mind staying up to just hold her. "Maggie, when was the last time you showered? You look like...." Lena trailed off as her hands pressed tightly over Jeremiah's ears to not let him hear, _".....S-H-I-T."_

She scoffed but rubbed her eyes without insight, she basically just rubbed her skin off while she took off her makeup last night, had two hotdogs with two cold weeniers and a piece of bread curled over it to look like a hot dog and collapsed beside Alex in their bed, her work clothes still on. "I don't know, like two days ago? I came in pretty late last night but that was a big case so more money for me." She poked her tongue out at the end as Kara laughed, taking the other couch near the back and she could hear music playing, Kara couldn't sleep without some sort of noise

"If you need anything, ask Jill, she'll probably check on us another time before we land." Lena tells her before taking off her glasses and her shoes before curling up on her couch to sleep, she nods and settles in too. She knows how much Alex likes her hair being brushed or played with even when she's sleeping and she tangles it with her fingers lightly, dozing off after awhile too and hoping that all adults won't be grumpy because of jet lag.

//

"Why is it so sunny here? Don't they have clouds in this town?" Alex grumbled while they walked on the pavement with holding her own bag, dark sunglasses on her face and holding Jeremiah since he had a tempter tantrum about walking, whispering me too kid and she stops, almost making Lena run into her back and letting him down. He whines loud and stomps and Maggie huffs, pulling her bag strap up on her shoulder as it slipped down and she looks to Harley who listened to stay on the sidewalk and to be careful of cars where he's picking up flowers and skipping along and she wishes that Jeremiah was like that too

"Alex. Pick him up, it's not that far from here." She smiles through gritted teeth as a car slowed down to stare at all of them where they were standing and she couldn't see Alex's eyes from under the frames but she was glaring and she picked him up, walking faster making Maggie whine about having shorter legs than everyone. Nat was holding Andy who was sitting on his shoulders while Quinn was literally sitting in his crook of his arm while a Ruby held their bags and their hand. Lena was just happy of having Ellie in her arms with Kara's arm laced around her waist while they pointed at little shops and even smaller birds in the air though with Lena's supervision she could see them right in front of her

"My little Supergirl," Lena cooed softly as Ellie was literally just waking up from her nap as she fell asleep in Lena's arms when they were getting off of the plane and Ellie opened her eyes, showing the lightest green of her eye colour that she's ever seen and Ellie smiles, hoisting herself up with her hand on Lena's chest while popping her head up as Ruby giggles, pointing her hair. Ellie blushes, a hand going to flatten her curls but they pop right back and Lena laughs, kissing her cheek and she sees the mailbox with the huge black block letters on it printed as **DANVERS**.

She feels Kara soften her body little less lighter though she can feel a nagging in her head of Nat's anxiety and she looks over her shoulder for a second "You know, I was just as nervous as you were but there's no such reason to be kiddo. Eliza is an angel, but she did raise Alex so you should worry a little bit about that," She teases slightly as Alex huffs but she seen the smallest of smiles creep up before it was gone as she put Jeremiah down, opening the screen door then the big, wooden one and letting them all in with putting down bags and suitcases with slipping off shoes.

"Grandma! Andy practically yells as he sees Eliza in the kitchen while putting a bowl and two little plates down before she catches and swoops him up with a few kisses on both cheeks and smiling bigger over his shoulder to everyone else as all the children come running and crowd around her legs 

"Oh, all my babies!" She sits on one of the white wooden chairs at the table by the window on the other side of the room where Quinn and Ellie are on her lap as well with kissing Harley's face now and she reaches behind him to hug Jeremiah now and he giggled lightly, 

"You look like Godmom," Alex smiles as she comes up and kisses her Mom's forehead before she sits in the living room with Maggie on her lap

"Buddy, Grandma is my Mommy that's why. She was like, younger than me when we got you," She explains and Harley's eyes widen almost comically 

"Wow, Mom, you must be old!" Harley explains and Ruby slaps a hand over her mouth trying to stifle her own giggles as Alex murmurs, one sec honey, and dashing after him as he runs around the couch and squealing, hiding behind the couch arm and it's silent. Kara sees his eyebrows pinch together slowly of not seeing or hearing her anymore though she was just right there and he moves around the other side to be snatched by Alex and he squeals, kicking his legs as she laughs. 

"Kiddo, your Mom is a super top Agent, I don't think you can outsmart her," She informs and Alex smiles as he asks another question of what an Agent is and she sits down with Maggie beside her this time and him on her lap as Jeremiah and Ellie are on the kitchen table looking outside the window to see the far distanced water then the sand that starts right at the deck from the outside sliding door.

"You need to go bathroom?" Kara asks of seeing Ellie kind of squirm in her seat beside Ruby and she nods, so she grabs her hand and goes by the main door and to the left beside where the staircase sits and closing the door while she pulls down her own shorts and panties and she hoists her on the toilet seat. Ellie is almost as the second most independent besides Harley with dressing herself and with beind more excited to go to Daycare than her brothers, and she helps putting soap while Ellie rubbing her hands together with water before helping her dry them. 

"Mommy?" 

"Yeah, bud?" Alex responds while she's clicking through channels before falling a random one of Sports Central and she sees Nat shaking Eliza's hand as she warmly smiles at them, asking if they do want anything and Ruby nudged them, see she loves you as Eliza hugs her this time, kissing her temple. 

"Who is that?" He points and she hums but he doesn't say anything so he looks over and she sees a photo of Eliza, Jeremiah and her as she's held upside down in the photo, smiling big as her red little bangs fall around her face. They went to the park that day actually of the Fall Fair with picking a pumpkin or two, she ran around with her classroom friends of eating caramel apples and she smiles, sitting up and pulling him in her lap so he can face her 

"That, is a very, _very_ special person. He was my real dad and his name is Jeremiah, like how we named your brother after him. He's Grandma's Husband like how Sissy Lena and Auntie Kara are going to be married,"

"Where is he? Is he at work?" He asks while looking around the room and Maggie looks up to see Alex's face almost break of emotion but she knows her heart certainly did. Alex shakes her head, smiling a little to not completely scare him of it 

"No, baby....he.....something happened, a long, long, _long_ time ago and he is somewhere else now but we know he is safe too, just like us." She rubs his back and he nods but his eyes light up 

"I could bring him back? _You_ know...." He holds a hand up as a little blue fire sparks in his hand like a magic and he closes it as he looks to Maggie's shocked look 

"Or no? No." He makes his voice go deeper at the end to confirm it before he jumps off his lap to where Eliza put out chips in a bowl for everyone and Alex looks to the picture before to where Harley is, laughing with Ellie about something and where Ellie is in Nat's arms, holding onto their shirt hem 

"You wanna go outside, hun?" Eliza asks while Quinn is looking outside of the door and rubbing his head while he nods and Ruby puts Ellie down, scooping him up and running onto the deck and he giggles loudly, kicking his legs as she laughed, putting him down on the sand and he whoa's, touching it with his little fingers 

_Oh shit,_ Ruby thinks, they're barely even got used to the snow that fell from the sky and why it was cold and now this was kind of dry and silky kind of texture and she stops him of trying to put in his mouth, "No, no, we can't eat it silly! It's bad, irs from the Earth, do you remember when we were talking about rain, and dirt and the ocean?"

He nods and he presses a palm into the sand as everyone else is coming out and she nods back, feeling it in her own hand. "It's like that too, it's _really_ yucky and not good for us. Just don't eat it, okay?"

"Oh shit....Kara where are we all going to sleep? We barely fit on your own bed, remember like last time?" She asks while making fresh lemonade and Orange juice with two pitchers and frozen juice metal cans and Kara immediately cringes, last time that she and Kara were here with Maggie and Alex when she rolled over one morning and making Lena almost fall on her face while she fell off the mattress in a tired groan. Kara thinks, there's a storage room but that's Eliza and Jeremiah's memory room and no way in hell she would bring that up, that would hurt her too much but at the same time Eliza came in the kitchen while rubbing Kara's shoulders softly and she immediately relaxed 

"Theres a beach house that's for sale down the street, it's like a ten minute walk down the beach.....sells for $150 a night and nobody is there or has been for a month....." Eliza trails off with a knowing glint in her eye and Lena slowly smiles into a wide one, shaking her head while she was pouring cups of it with ice in the bottom of the cup 

"Oh Mrs. Danvers, you're so, so wonderful. I'll go by later in a few minutes," She sips her own cup while Eliza chuckles, taking a a cup before going outside where they were all mostly on the deck and she kisses Kara's cheek 

"I'll be back,"

She nods while squeezing Lena's hip while she walks away and someone is knocking on the door at the same time as she's putting on her converse and she stills but opens the door to a older brunette woman while smiling too, "Hi, I'm looking for Eliza, you must be her daughter. She told that her family was coming down for the week and I was just bringing hospital notes by, I'm Sherry," Lena shakes her hand while telling her that she's on the deck before she goes a street over to the for sale beach house sign and knocked on the door 

//

"Can we go to the water?" Harley asked a little later as they all sandwiches, ham and cheese or it was lettuce and turkey kinds with slices of apples and Alex swallowed, she always wants to teach, guide and also encourage her children and nieces and nephews to....interact more, with Earth objects, playing outside or interacting more at Daycare and at Pre-School for Harley. She really did but there were things that also scared the shit out of her and of her working out harder or working out more equations than other normal, calm days that made her reckless and....dangerous even. What scared her, made her run away in fear to either drink or blow off the steam in other way than it made her stronger and the therapist was like.....no, that's not okay. She wants to go in the ocean with them because well, they never have before and this....she's not ready.

Not yet, at least.

Maybe tomorrow. Or never. _No, don't think like that, you're just starting to get used to having more baths than showers now._

"You-you know, let's wait for Sissy to come back, okay? She won't be long," She kissed his cheek as she came into the house and sitting on the couch while trying to stop her heart thst seemed to scramble up her throat of fear, of being in that tank all alone and how cold the water was and how she wakes sometimes of seeing Rick and.....god, the worst days is when she wants J'onn to wipe her brain from it all but she knows he won't. She breathes deeply for a few seconds before she heard Nat and Ruby were getting their bathing suits on as Kara was tying Ellie's hair up so it wouldn't get too wet, she was happy that they were excited but she....her heart, is what beating too fast.

She somehow made her way up the stairs and going in her room, locking it so none of the children followed her in and she held onto the wall of support of sweat going down the side of her face and she's hyperventilating now

" _Where's Alex? Ruby, where is Alex?"_ Maggies voice asked downstairs and she thought oh no, wiping her eyes of the hot tears coming in her eyes and of Ruby saying _she went upstairs for something I think_ and she felt the house move of someone coming up and she took off her jacket, it was too hot, it felt like her chest was suffocating herself

A jiggle on the door. "Alex? Alex, you in there or no?" She breathed in more sharply while she scrambled, taking her tank top out up to wipe under her eyelids gently to not irritate them but she already knew they were bloodshot of her anxiety attack and she unlocked it, seeing Maggie there on the other side with her arm leaning on the door liner while just looking at her.

"I-yeah, I was-yeah, dressed. Give me a sec," She heard her voice was more slightly strained before turning around and leaning against the bed to take off her socks but Maggie just frowned, trying to pull her arm to full see her

Oh.

Oh god.

"Alex....Babygirl, look at me?" She asked of Alex hanging she head and she waited a second before looking up wirh Maggie's finger under her chin and she rubbed her lips together of her chest was heaving and she was panting as Maggie held her as they collapsed onto the floor with Alex in her lap while she reassured her that they didn't have to, that they didn't want to come here just to be in the water. She was afraid of a person instead of a doctor as her vision moved together of passing out from the lack of oxygen as she tried to calm down to not feel the water rising up her neck and Maggie held a hand on her chest, prompting her to breathe full and deeply of the weight and to focus on her eyes, searching.

"I....I'm sorry," She apologizes later as she's facing Maggie now with her boxers and sports bra only on as it was skin to skin contact as Maggie already had her dark green two piece on under a sweatshirt she was wearing as she knocked on her door but Maggie just frowned, shaking her head.

"No, I am. I was so....excited of being here, of the sun and the sand and I forgot to think about you, this fear, it'll scare you forever even if you do succeed milestones from it, you try and bathe slowly or fast as possible and that's....that's huge, Alex for two years. I'm so proud of you, I don't you to feel.....shamed of this, 'kay?" She kisses Alex's forehead hard and Alex nods, wiping a tear

"But I don't want to shame you either of loving things that I'm scared of or vice versa, you know? Like, we always try and have a balance of where we go and everything," She nods and Alex breathes out, feeling her skin under hers for a few minutes before Alex is changed into her bathing suit, it's sleek, black and a one piece and Maggie whistles, a hand going down her lower back

"Stop," Alex chastises while blushing adorably and Maggie smiles, taking her hand away and kissing her once more before opening her closet and grabbing a sweater that Maggie grabs immediately while taking off the other one, switching them and she grabs another one for herself. Maggie always loves stealing her clothes and she's pretty sure that Lena is the same as she recognized some jackets and business shirts that Kara wore sometimes too and she held onto Maggie's hand hard while they walked out off the deck and to where everybody else was. Eliza and her supposed friend, Sherry, set up a little place where chairs were placed along with two blankets, two umbrellas and a pack of beer for the adults to at least have

"You okay?" Kara asks as her and Lena are sitting at the shore where the soft waves ripple in at their feet with Quinn and Jeremiah and she nods, gesturing to the water. Kara thinks for a second before realizing and squeezing her hand lightly as Ruby and Nat are jumping in, pushing and splashing each other while laughing and Nat holds her from backwards and falling in slowly as she splutters, hitting their strong bicep

"You ass!"

"Careful Ruby, Auntie Lena might tell you not to swear," Nat teases her but Ruby smiles, kissing them as they lift her up and Kare nudges Lena who just rolls her eyes

"Lena? Lena, you still in there?" Kara asks her and shit, they were talking about the beach house and it was practically huge, four bedrooms, three bathrooms and an even bigger living room but it was a renting house for almost five months, there were a King Size bed in the two bigger rooms where Lena, Kara would sleep and then Maggie, Alex, though it was sort of odd. There were two beds in the other two rooms and they were all happy that was a child's bedroom and had tails on the bed springs so they could enforce it like a huge crib for all five children and Nat, Ruby had a room to themselves.

"Yeah," She breathed long as she saw Kara cock her head, staring and she knew she wanted to explain herself and she just shrugged, sighing as Kara brushed her hair back behind her ear and kissing her lips lightly 

She looked over to see Harley and Ellie building tons of sandcastles with sticks, old sea weed and rocks from the close ocean floor from where they found them, (they've always been the closest, maybe because they had the most similar powers?), Quinn, Nat and Ruby were in the water laughing and talking together where Maggie and Jeremiah were holding both of Alex's hands as she went out far as she could out in the water as Maggie kissed her long, praising her. She knew that, she had the same illness as Alex, PTSD, and Kara helps her a lot with it as she helps Kata with her own mental health days of her illness, Depression. She never thought some days at where she was kept at, she would ever be back here, she always had hope and strength, that never left her soul or mind but she.....she never thought that she'd be here, sitting on the beach with Kara holding her hand and how hard she laughed of the seagull stole her chip bag she hid so no grabby hands would ask for some.   
  


"Yeah, I'm good. I'm home," she whispers finally as Kara smiles, lifting her left hand up where their matching bracelets and engagement rings sat and she kissed the knuckles and holding the hand to her chest where the string beat under her hand is. That heartbeat always brought her home, emotionally as she had a bad day and flashbacks played over and over in her head or how she heard it across town as she was getting to pack up and go home, seeing her there. 

Home, 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH YEA


	36. Birthdays!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the twin's Birthday is May 25th and Harley's is August 23rd but I decided to include him because I don't think I want to write a Birthday chapter later on.

National City, Midvale

May 25th, 2020

Time on Lena's Iphone, 9:57 a.m

-

It was rather quiet this morning, - not a uncomfortable and ratcheting silence but it just felt nice and relaxing as Lena woke up in the sheets with Kara beside her, tangled in the sheet and it looked kind of funny but she was so memorized of looking at Kara that her hands were brushing away the hair from her face and tracing her cheek bone softly. Sometimes she did something that she didn't even realize that (Maggie pointed out one day that she traced morse codes she remembered in the warehouse) Kara was softly giggling out of her soft nails tickling her nose and face and she smiled, kissing her cheek, her forehead then her nose and Kara laughed, pushing the ticklish thing away. "I'm trying to sleep.....trying to sleep....."

She smiled, pulling Kara to her own body and she brushed a hand on the side of her body where her hip was to her high ribs and Kara squirmed again, and she stopped. The hand stilled and Kara finally opened her eyes, blinking and her eyes twinkled with the sun coming in through the window panes behind them and Kara pulled her closer as her head was under Kara's chin, stretching her arms up slightly. "Hi,"

"Hi," She whispered back and Kara leaned to kiss her back but she scrunched up her nose and denied her.

"Morning breath. One second," Kara blinked and Lena was already walking back from one of the master bedrooms bathrooms and she kissed Kara fully this time, and Kara pulled her back in bed again.

"Can you imagine, they're already four years old and we've almost had them for eight months," Kara asked and she smiled, she didn't remember, she knew they were going to be a little shy of all the attention today of that it was the twin's birthday today! Of course, it wasn't the same as other children or other's families because of they were literally made by a mad woman and she was also expiremented on like a guinea pig by her and here she is, back with Kara and calling her 'Jeju'. It did take awhile for them to settle in at the house, either it was shy and bashful or just terrified but they had five rules in the house to memorize

"They're so beautiful, they look so much like you," She whispers back, agreeing and dragging her knuckles over her cheek and Kara took the hand, kissing it

"What, no way! They're like you're little twins, baby. Do you want to bring them in here and cuddle or let them sleep for a little while longer?" She hummed, and nodded,

"Cuddles. The answer will always be cuddles."

She left the room to go down the other hall where the other two rooms are, she peeked in to see where Ruby and Nat were tangled and squished together on one bed though there was another bed on the other side of the room, just wanting that comfort where the other one was and she closed the door again before peeking in the other one. The door was already open so none of them would wake up in the middle of the night their fear of the dark, all children were sleeping in a pile of blankets and little legs all together in one circle. On the left side of the bed is where the twins are sleeping as Andy's hands are up above his head comfortably and Ellie's one leg is intertwined with his as her light snoring is filling the air. She coos softly, a hand rubbing his bare belly and he squirms, inhaling deeply as he squints his eyes open. "Good morning, baby,"

"Do you want to come in me and Mommy's bed?" He nods and lifts his arms for her to pick him up and as well as to scoop Ellie's body up and of her face flops onto her shoulder and she winces, walking out of the room just in case she wakes of it startling her. Kara comes back into the room with both twins in the crook of her arms sitting and Ellie crawls while reaching for Lena, mumbling words until she realizes that she's saying good morning and she lays down beside Lena with Andy directly on her chest with his arms spread out.

"Morning, my babies. Do you know what today is?" Ellie shifts as her little fist is rubbing her eye before stretching, Lena's hand tickles her bellybutton as her shirt rode up of the action and she pushes the hand away as Lena smiles, it's probably why too early for both of them to be playing.

"Hmmhm....Tuesday?" Lena snorts while Kara kisses her head while mumbling cute, baby real cute while brushing her little curls back from her eyes.

"No-.....well, yes, you are right that it is Tuesday but it's you and Kierath's birthday today! You remember how we were talking about it a few times?"

"Food?" She perks up, asking and of course she would be exited about all the food on their special day. Andy pops his head up too while hoisting himself up too, he's only wearing little dark red boxers though Ellie is in a pastel pink zip up onesie with a big unicorn and rainbow colouring picture on it that Eliza knitted with Lena. Lena kisses Andy's cheek as well as Andy tackling Ellie and her feet kick in the air as they wrestle and play for a little bit to get it out of their system and they're more awake now "Yeah, there will be food, bug."

"Swimming too?" They have been teaching all children to swim just in case of theyre in more deeper waters than they're supposed to be to save themselves and well, they thought it would be fun and a little goofy to teach them but Andy and Jeremiah are already good swimmers though every other child is just getting the hang of it. 

"Yeah, of course. We can go after a little bit after we have breakfast, we don't want you to have a sick little tummy," Lena coos while a hand tickles Andy's little bare stomach and he giggles, moving back onto his elbows on the mattress and Ellie heads knocking on the door as Alex puts down Quinn who runs to Kara right away. Ellie giggles as she runs away from her Aunt but Alex picks her up and flips her upside down as her fingers strum up and light where her ribs are and she squeals, screaming for Aunt Maggie to save her though Alex laughed, letting her down as she runs to Maggie and she hoists Andy in her arms, kissing his face repeatedly

"Oh my beautiful bumblebee, you're so big and old now," Maggie cooes while she pulls Ellie up onto her hip and starts turning on lights while starting coffee in the machine and of grabbing frozen sausages and ingredients to make pancakes as Eliza is coming in the door too while Harley and Jeremiah run to her first then Andy though Ellie is more comfortable than of hugging her then latching onto Maggie's side again

"You don't want to play in the living room, honey?" She asks while shes pushes around the slowly cooking eggs in the pan that will be scrambled eggs in a few minutes and Ellie shakes her head, holding on tighter to her neck where her hand is placed to hold on while she cuddles closer to Maggie with her head under her chin

"You help me." She answers and Maggie hums, giving two mugs to a grumpy Ruby that Nat woke up to have breakfast with and she knows that the children answer in simple terms to them but she asks anyway to understand her

"And, what do I help you with?"

"You keep me calm," She answers and Maggie can feel her heart strings expand of them stretching more love into and she hums a forehead kiss onto the top of her head as she yells that breakfast is almost ready with all the pancakes onto two plates, more coffee is sitting in the pot and shes maneuvering the eggs onto another plate for it to be taken by anyone or she'll eat it and Alex comes in first with a blue soft shirt and pants on while kissing Maggie's cheek then Ellie's

"My woman, you are the best cook ever." Alex suppresses while they all got to be sited at the table with extra chairs from the living room while she's chewing onto the sausages part and she winks, sipping her own coffee

Maggie gets up to cut Jeremiah's and Harley's plates of food while pouring Jeremiah's juice though he pushes it away and she shrugs, giving it to his brother, she knows that he'll appreciate it and she gets a sticky kiss on where her dimple sits. "So, me and Ally were thinking to celebrate Harley's birthday too because he just loves it here, don't you? Maybe a few early birthday presents and we can have a little dinner with his friends from daycare over when it's your actual birthday, does that sound good?" Harley smiles and nods as Andy nudges him, excited too but he asks Eliza a question.

"Who's Ally?" He asks while looking around

"Harley, Momma calls your Mom, Ally. Her full name is Alexandra but she doesn't like it because it's too 'formal'. It's just a nickname, honey." She rubs his back while explaining and he ohhhh's while pointing at his Mom and she scrunches her nose up and Andy is telling him that his name is Alexander like his Mom too

"Isn't it like Uncle Lex too?" He asks and Lena looks up slowly from her plate to Alex's eyes that probably look as wide as hers then to him

"Who's Lex?" Harley stops chewing as all adults are staring at him and even Ruby our down here phone for a second.

"Uhhh....your brother?" "How do you know that?"

"I seen him lots?" He responds with and his lip trembles of Lena still staring at him, shocked that Lex was even with Lillian during the times that they 'made' and trained Harley. "Am I in trouble?" Lena unfreezes while super speeding and cradling him in her chest while pressing a few kisses on his head to deny the question. "No! No, of course you aren't! I just....he's a bad guy, you know? He's not a nice brother like you have with Jeremiah, that's all."

"But he was nice! He got me more food!" He protests and Lena's eyes going to Alex where she's already writing it down and she explains thst was a nice thing he did and still a bad guy before he's happily sipping his juice before Ellie over heats one of their conversations they're having

"Presents?" Harley nods while putting the juice cup down with two hands so it doesn't spill everywhere like the few last times.

"Yeah, we special."

"Special? All three?" He asks and Andy nods, smiling as he's chewing a few bites of sausage in his mouth and Alex can see how he is hesitant but he smiles anyway, gulping. She knows that he doesn't really like to be in the spotlight like that or anything even when they have a Brother and Sissy Day with Lena or how he doesn't mind to write or colour at home for long periods of time and try to let him interact more though Jeremiah is the act opposite of shyness and who is now, currently throwing a fit of not being 'special' too today

"No! No! I wan' be too!" 

"No! It's not _YOURS_. It's Ellie's 'nd Andy's day! 'Miah, stop!" Harley argues back while looking down at his brother who's kicking his legs in all different directions as his fists hit the floor repeatedly and Jeremiah hale screams, crawling fast and kicking Harley's chair hard and Harley scrambles his little feet to gain balance as his palm loses friction to pull himself up from the table edge as his chair falls over but there's a whoosh, Nat has Harley's neck and little legs in both hands as he whines, a little frightened. Nat holds him like a newborn which he kind of looks like one, Nat is already 5'8 and not even graduated Highschool yet as he cries for Maggie and Alex is tutting about Jeremiah

"Jeremiah Samuel, who are supposed to be big boys don't throw tantrums and we certainly do not hurt our family. You already had your birthday with Quinn and Eleanor in the beginning of March, you got a skateboard and books, those were your presents. You're in time out for that, kiddo." She hoists him up in the corner with his back faced and he glares and pouts while to crossed his arms (or tried to) and Maggie rubs Harley's back as he calms down, it was a scare of falling that far from the ground though he thanked Nat as he's eating in his Mama's arms of his anxiety a little bit up until Andy asks a question that he gets him happily squirming again 

"Oh, I don't know Mister, I don't know hat people would say with a half naked boy running around," Lena teases while clearing her and Kara's plate, the twin's and Quinn's plates too to stack them up in the sink that Ruby and Nat are already working on though of waving off Eliza's " _you're a guest here, Nat, it's alright!"_ as Ruby washes and Nat dries. Nobody comments of how there's a dishwasher right there just enjoying their moment as they ask a question to each other few every moments though they realize that they're having a telepathic conversation 

Andy pouts, turning to Kara and she bites her lip, thinking and she aha's, "But don't you want to open your presents from us?"

"Why? Presents?" She pinched her brows adorable and also confused and Kara rubs her thumb between her forehead as it disappears and Lena hoists Andy on her hip anyway as Eliza just strokes the pad of her thumb on his bare leg and his fingers play subconsciously with Lena's hair 

"Because....because we love you and you already like allll your toys and clothes and stuff back home, we thought you'd like some more."

"But, we have you?" Andy asks again and Kara tries not to choke up at that little statement though it's such a big thing. Most children would whine and throw a fit of not having an Ipad or a specific toy but neither child were super, super excited of being at the grocery store and whining for something but here they are, not understanding of why they're being treated on a huge milestone in their little lives, their own birthday. She brings Andy into a hug as he circles his ankles around her hips and Alex sees fresh tears but they don't fall as he leans back and kisses his lips lightly 

"You're a cool kid, you know that right?" She asks while Andy cheekily smiles that looks a lot like Alex honestly and she giggles, tickling under his chin while he moves to hug his brother Quinn good morning that literally just woke up, crying for Ruby as he's still rubbing his eyes sleepily 

Lena and Maggie change all of them into swimsuits though Quinn is in a swim diaper while just in Ruby's arms to wake up fully before they're taking pictures of all of them in swimsuits thst were drying in the dryer from the past few days though, they went for a hike and picnic yesterday to see waterfalls and a few beautiful trails that Kara and Alex went to as teenagers too. Maggie put Jeremiah's putty hair into a bun as well as Andy's though Harley and Ellie's are in tight braids so it's not too loose while playing and swimming. Eliza opens the door first with her cup of coffee and a chair as Ellie tries to sneak out behind her as well onto the deck, she tries to pick up running to the water but Lena got her over her shoulder and squirming in Alex's arms. "Jejuuuuuuuu!! Helllppppp!" Shes currently being smothered in sun screen though Andy didn't fuss about it as he's already in the sand playing and Kara chuckles, kissing her head 

"Such a drama queen."

"Oh my gosh! What is that, what is that?" Alex asks as she's holding Ellie's hands in hers to get the sunscreen good on her skin so she won't have some weird burn like Lena did yesterday and Ellie stops squirming trying to look at where Alex is pointing and she gets a raspberry under her armpit is abs are squeals, her laughter getting louder as Alex does it a second time and she's already done as she's running to Ruby for help. Alex's eyebrows raise of seeing the teenage couple in both two pieces though Nat is way more muscular with a six pack and bigger biceps than Ruby and their eyebrow raises as they grab the sunscreen bottle 

"What's with the stares? Never seen a nonbinary person in a bikini?"

"No! Well, no, but-shit kid, you didn't lie about working out either." Alex explains and Nat smirks, saying it's mostly just all natural of eating a lot of calories to keep up with their alien diet constantly and Kara dust bumps them of me too kid, though Kara came out of the room with little black tight shorts and a like sports bra. Alex hits her stomach of hard stone and she shakes the tingly out of her hand while walking down the deck with a chair and umbrella in the other as Kara chuckles 

"You always fall for that! I remember when you punched my shoulder and you almost broke your pinkie. Good times." Kara teases lightly as she grabs a water bottle out from the little cooler that Maggie was carrying as they set up four towels and three huge wide umbrellas as Lena is beside her with her with her arms behind her head 

"Stop staring," Lena states while placing her black sunglasses on her head and her cheeks flame while drinking some more water as Lena coos, putting her legs into her own lap 

"There's the Kara I miss, bubbly, awkward functioning rookie Reporter," She pulls Kara in closer while kissing her lightly and someone or walking towards their spot and Eliza squeals, almost making Alex jump in a air while she hugs her longer than they'd ever seen and Eliza introduces her, Sherry, she's been working with Eliza for almost a year and more at the hospital for a couple of them while Eliza even gets her a chair to sit on and Alex whines of not having one as Eliza just throws a of football that Alex oh so loved in Highschool and saying 'fetch'. Maggie and Alex were playing with the ball in no time before Harley and Quinn wanted a turn with it and they were all tired, laying in the sand though Quinn wasn't slowing down and went to play with Jeremiah and Ellie who was splashing around in the water with Ruby

"Mommy?" "Yeah, hon?" She called as Harley was looking for rocks and twigs in the sand and he looked back where her fingers were close to Maggie's hand as well though they weren't wearing their rings, (not wanting to lose it at the beach) and he looked back up to them

"Where did you and Mama meet?" He asked while he brushed back little baby hairs from his face as the wind picked up though his hair was in a bun which was lightly wet from being in the water after Andy pushed him in first, laughing Maggie chuckles, pulling a hair strand back while Alex doesn't say anything and she rolls her eyes, so she explains it as nicely as she can.

"Okay so, Mommy was kind of a meanie back then and she was trying to impress me by-" Alex shoves Maggie lightly as even a little giggle comes from Harley. "That is SO not true! Not true, at all! Baby, here listen to me, I got it."

"You remember how I work as a 'FBI' at the building we go to? Well, I was working to catch a realllly bad guy, I was trying to find clues like Blue Clues, right?" She referenced to the detective show and he nods, a little hand holding the whole of Maggie's thumb making her heart soar

"Well, I was trying to do that and I saw this realllllyyy pretty girl there too, and I was like, Hey, what are you doing, this is where I work and she was like Hey, me too and we worked together for the wholllleeee day. But, I was kind of a meanie, but I liked her, we were ying and yang, remember when I taught you that?" Harley does a face as he thinks and he nods, smiling softly 

"So, you're a bully but you're not because of Mam'?"

Maggie sees redness coming up her chest that stops at her ears and she laughs but nods, "Yeah, exactly. She was real pretty, I liked her so much."   
  


"Mama? Thinking?" He asked, and she smiled, what did you think about Mom when you met, he's probably asking and she hums, a fingernail moving around Alex's bicep and how it looks a lot more bulkier than hers and Alex blushes but doesn't move her arm 

"I thought she was super, duper, tall! I couldn't even beside me when I said something to her, I had to look up, umm....I thought she was really smart when we worked together. I....it was different that's all, she asked me to marry her after something so, so big happened and I said yes, that's why we both have rings, remember seeing them?" She taps her neck to make sure it isn't there to lose it here and he nods, though his head is still cocked 

"But.....you change her?" He asks while his hands anxiously scatter across the sand now 

"What? What do you mean?" Maggie tilts his chin up with a bent knuckle and he looks up, slightly pink cheeks 

"You changed her into.... _her_." He finishes with a hand gesture to her eyebrows and to her toes and Alex's blushes, already knowing what to say and he murmurs about going in the water as Maggie oh's, slapping her own forehead while groaning 

"We shouldn't have let him look in our heads. He's practically knowing that I changed you into....a lesbian. Gay. Oh my god, he's not even five years old yet," Maggie groans while her cheeks shade into pink too as Alex sees it from the sunlight behind her and she smiles, pulling Maggie into her lap facing her 

"Come on, it's kinda cute! He actually gets it, he wasn't even like confused or anything! But we shouldn't say like gay or anything like that, we don't want a phone call from his school," She laughs but Maggie's lips capture hers as her hands travel to her hips and lower back to steady herself as her hands squeeze, knowing that Maggie will giggle as they separate and yep, she did 

"Come on, I'm gonna get some water," Alex protests while seeing Maggie's playful lopsided smirk and she runs, being tackled and they literally roll like a ball on cartoons as she gets up, keep running but gets tackled again as Maggie gets her in a headlock

"Uh Oh, here we go again," Kara sighs but Alex knows she's smiling and she flips her off making Lena giggle and her Mother scold the slightest 

"What do you mean by that?" Nat asks of seeing them flip each other and circle each other around and they move out of the way as Maggie pins Alex but gets flipped, laughing of _you cheater Danvers!_

"They wrestle, like a lot but not near the kid's so they won't hurt any of them. Maggie's the best on the West Coast and Alex is one of the best soldiers out there," Kara explains and Nat shakes their head slowly, absorbing the information and Alex stands, and they all see Maggie on her shoulders while her feet are almost tied tightly under Alex's shoulders and her forearms are tight bound around her chin and it's a couple of long seconds until Alex taps her leg of defeat and Maggie lets out a triumphant cry while Alex rolls her eyes, swinging her arm around and falling on the sand while towering over Maggie 

"No! Don't! Alexxxx, don-" Maggie cries and protests but Alex just laughs of seeing Lena kicking away Maggie's palm to help he as her hand tickles the soft flesh but hard muscle of her slight abs and Maggie dissolves into loud giggles and laughs while pushing her away but Alex's hand squeezes above her knee cap and it hurts more than a tickle and Alex lets go, smiling and laying down 

"You're a b-" Eliza raises an eyebrow and she sweetly smiles to her though it's forced to Alex who's drinking her water bottle now, "-big sweetheart." As everyone laughs of her save though Eliza just smiles, having her family here finally after a few weeks of trying to schedule to, they only have three more days until they have to go back and she's going to soak it allll up 

"Jeju! Play with me," Andy cries as he comes over while pulling a blow up float toy behind him that looks like a donut and Kara sips her beer, waiting.

"Please?" He adds and Kara is already up, stretching her arms high of sitting down so long and Lena kicks under her shin, making her almost fall as Alex snorts and trying to hide her smile but laughs of Kara picking up Lena and Andy in the other of laughs and joy, running straight into the water 

"Kara! You assh-" Lena gets in between of spluttering and moving her hair back from her face as Andy laughs, coming up for fresh air and going toward where Ellie and Quinn are at the shore 

"Shh, little ears around," Kara winks as a warning and little arms wrap around her leg of seeing Jeremiah there and she gasps, throwing him in the air a couple times as his laughs getting more high and joyous and she kisses his nose, letting him down. Lena jumps on her back as Kara smiles, holding her thighs and they run to the shore where they're building little castles and bridges with wet sand and Lena calls to the teens to not go too far out 

"Mommy, look what I got," Quinn comes over and it's probably the biggest crab she's seen in person except of the ones in aquariums or fish tanks and Kara grabs it from as those pinchers are trying to hold onto something and it pinches her skin but she doesn't feel a thing, making Ellie's eyes go big 

"Jeju, you're strong."

She chuckles, putting the crab back in the ocean after Lena ten to get her phone to take a picture with all of the kids in it and pointing to the little creature and she washes her hands from the water and smiling back down at her. "How strong am I?

"Try lifting Aunt Alex," she giggles behind her palm and Kara can't find it literally adorable while letting her crawl up her arm and hold on while walking back where everyone is and she stands, letting Ellie down and pointing to Alex again 

"She doesn't believe how strong I am that I can't seem to lift you," She gestures to Ellie behind her back and Alex smiles, doing grabby hands and Kara lifts a hand under both thighs as Alex sits, and a hand supporting herself on top of Kara's shoulder while Ellie gasps, then laughing and rolling around the sand of Aunt Alex looks like a big baby! and repeating it over and over though Kara just flips her over her shoulder and Alex squeaks 

Her fists hit her back and she finds the leverage of putting her elbow up and her chin in her empty flat palm of seeing the kids and beach before she turns around and seeing Maggie and Eliza taking a picture and she fights it off, trying to kick her legs up and squirm her hips up but Kara holds on tighter. "You weigh like a little itty bitty feather, Lexie,"   
  


Maggie giggles behind her palm while Harley comes over and she points to look at Mommy and he giggles too as her cheeks turn into flames while she complains. "You haven't called me that in forever."

"Do you not like i-"

"I love it. Let me down!" She kicks her legs and Kara laughs, letting her flop on the sand and she huffs, pushing Kara and Kara's heels dig into the sand backwards for leverage to just show of being pushed though Alex could never in real context since Kara still has her powers. A little body makes contact with both legs as she spreads them apart to not fall completely backward and they hit her front legs with little fists of seeing both Harley and Jeremiah "fighting" her and she picks them both up, squealing

"Who do you think trained your Aunt Kara to fight like that, baby?" She asks and Jeremiah stops squirming to look up at her 

"Who?"

"Me, silly! I'm strong too, look at these guns," She flexes her bicep and Harley pokes it, giggling but shakes his hand out of the tingling 

"Can we have pizza?" Harley asks as she lets them down and they run to their own spots on the towels and she lays next to them, a hand softly rubbing on his leg and she hums, shrugging her shoulders 

"You mean for lunch or dinner?"

"Both."

She rolls her eyes at Jeremiah's bluntness and stubbornness that he inherited from Maggie, "Pick _one_."

" _Mamaaaaaa_ , Mom won't let us hav-" Harley whines for Maggie and he's scooped up of Maggie holding him in one elbow and tickling his sensitive spots in his neck and ribs, shrugging and unshrugging his shoulders as he laughs, squirming slightly and she kisses his head

"Big boys don't cry on their party, do they?" She hoists him on her hip and he shrugs but there's humour in his eyes of it and she shakes her head, passing him to Eliza 

"Yeah, lets have it for dinner so it'll just you know, knock them right out." She suggests and Alex nods, agreeing . Lena comes back with a tired Ellie in her arms as Quinn is already asleep in Kara's and they both lie them down on the towels and cover them with a blanket though Andy is full of energy, it's only about close to eleven yet and he's crawling all over Lena in her lawn chair 

"Pay attention to meeee," He whines and Alex snorts of how much he sounds like Kara and her phone is out in seconds of him squirming on Lena's lap and trying to take off her sunglasses from her face 

"Lena." He deadpans and it works of getting her attention as she puts down her phone and taking off her sunglasses by herself 

"Who is that?"

"That's you!"

"No....no, I don't know who that is!" She plays along as Alex tries not to laugh behind the camera 

"Lillian, 'ionel, Uncle 'ex, Lena.....it's kinda funny," Andy giggles and Lena wants to strangle Lillian for teaching all the stuff that they shouldn't know right now and she puts her magazine on the ground and as well as her phone on top of it while turning Andy down with his hands in hers and his body stretches past her knees 

"And that is why your name doesn't start with 'L' mister man," She reminds him as Kara blows a raspberry on his belly and he tosses his head back laughing and almost getting Lena's nose if she didn't move back and Kara waits until he's done laughing as she asks another question 

"Is that the attention you wanted? I think you just need to play that's all, I think you just need to play," She repeats while flipping him around of his hands try to push her head back from his body but she blows a raspberry on his neck as he squirms, giggling while he pulls her hair in different directions with his little fists and laughs of how it looks silly 

"One....two....." Lena trails off and he opens his eyes as he squeezed them shut and another raspberry is blown and he tosses his head back and he curls his front away as he limps in her hands and she gasps, shaking him and he lays limp but giggles anyway 

"Go see your God Mom, get outta here," Lena let's him down on the sand and he tackles Alex back as she stops recording at the last minute and putting the phone down and hugging him right as he squeaks, Mom that's too tight for me, and she lets him go apologizing and he starts babbling in Kryptonian 

"Hmm?" 

"Mhmm...." He turns back around to face the beach and he runs off to play in the water where Nat and Ruby are and she smiles, sending the video to Lena and Kara anyway and Lena shakes her head, smiling as Kara kisses her cheek sweetly 

"He's a little crazy dude,"   
  


"He's gonna steal all the hearts in highschool, didn't you?" Kara asks her and she denied with a blush but they all know that Lena was kind of a rebel in highschool of piercings to tattoos and among others and Kara snorts every time as Lena corrects them with "I was a bad ass, not a weird rebel,"

//

"Andy! Andy, buddy, we gotta go in to eat and open presents!" Alex called, it was close to six o' clock as the food delivered and of Ellie and Quinn who were baking with Eliza of cupcakes and banana bread that were their grandmother's speciality and Ruby was out here looking at the stars with Andy and Jeremiah and she didn't get a giggle or anything in return as she looked around from going down the deck stairs. She heard something where the rocks were sitting and she ran there where Andy was sitting on the beach with water hitting his legs and a person, well more likely a man was sitting with him and for a split second she thought it was Lex 

Her teeth showed while a low growl as she walked slowly towards them and Andy seen her shadow from the sun setting down and he ran to her, giggling. "Auntie, Auntie, I met my Uncle! Say hi!" She put him down towards behind her and the guy turned towards her and she cursed once, hugging him hard before slapping him 

"Arthur fucking Curry! Don't you ever do that, I almost reached for my gun! Jesus," She breathes deep and hard to catch her breath as he chuckled, his hands rubbing both of her shoulders to help calm her and she gestured to the house of where everyone was in the windows of sitting in the couches 

"Am I allowed? I'm not like, crashing the party?" He asked and Alex snorted, shaking her head and he nodded, picking up Andy who held onto the back of his neck and long dirty blonde hair that was almost as long as Kara's but it was ocean wavy little curls as they walked up to the deck and he had to duck his head while coming in through the back glass sliding door 

"Alex, I swear to god, you took forever," Lena complains while she's putting white and brown icing on the cupcakes as Kara hugs him hard before whispering, _she really missed you go on_ and he nodded, creeping in to where the kitchen was and where Lena had a butter knife in her hand while the cupcake was on the counter 

"And here she is, still dramatic as ever," He greeted and Lena stilled of dropping the butter knife as it clanged onto the grey marble floor of icing splattering everywhere and looked up to see him, smiling and winking of his grey, blueish pale eyes staring down at her. He opened his arms wide as Kara was behind him with a camera recording and she stumbled, jumping into his arms and of the force his hand held themselves up on the back of the table and she sobbed, holding onto his skin and hair tight (he never really wore a shirt since he travelled only with pants in the water of his powers) and he smiled softly, rubbing her back until her shoulders stopped shaking 

He put her down to the floor gently as she wiped away her tears and she leaned up to touch his beard that were growing, "I missed you, I missed you, God, look at you, I like the tattoos." He grinned and nodded, kissing the hand that was on his cheek and he shook Eliza's hand softly and as well as Maggie's 

"I didn't mean to just show up but I heard, a little someone outside that reminded me of you," He gestures to where Andy is on the couch where he's in Alex's arms and laughing at something she said and Lena sniffs, smiling too 

"God, they're perfect. I never thought I'd be back here, yet alone with two children. I don't know where Elizabeth went, she's around here somewhere." She looks around of the room but Kara comes up to them with a half naked Ellie in her arms that woke up from a nap and she coos, holding her while pulling the sweaty curls back from her face and she shakes Arthur's hand softly too as a hello and Arthur's eyes almost bulge out of his head

"Whoa, you got a little twin," He laughed to Kara who just grinned, kissing Ellie's cheek before they all sat in the living room where the toys of wrapped boxes and bags were in and Harley was still a little confused "But, you don't get any?"

"No, it's yours, baby. This is like half of your toys, these are yours, okay? You can play with them with your brother and cousins, okay?" Alex explained again while picking him up and placing him beside Andy who was also a little confused but they both reached for a bag with their own names on it. Andy squealed, superspeeding to Eliza as he hugged her leg softly to keep his super strength in check and it was a huge blanket and hat of it being knitted grey with buttons on it like the Archie Comic Book character, Jughead. Lena knew they were both smart but she wanted them to feel like children as well, and he loved comics though Ellie liked picture books instead and Ellie came over to hug her as well as she had a knitted Little Pony blankets

"So, they have powers too?" Arthur asked as Jeremiah was holding onto his huge hand beside him and babbling in a language he didn't seem to understand and Lena nodded,

"Different powers. Harley can literally control the weather, he can make a little tornado in his hand if he has dirt in it, he can make a snowball in seconds, um, he is....rather different. Andy, he's the most powerful being of the quantum physic zone, he can make anything he can with his mind really, ask him for a lollipop and it takes him a few seconds. Um....Eleanor has the power of love and grace, kind of complicated too but she can manipulate them into loving her like the Greek Goddess, Athena, they're all different." She explains as a loud squeal interrupts them as Harley hugs Maggie hard before whooshing to hug her as well and she chuckles, leaning him back

"Whatcha got there?"

"You got me an electric guitar?!" He asks and tells her at the same time and she nods before kissing his head. He wanted a acoustic guitar which Maggie paid for since he's been asking about it and she decided to get him an electric one if he likes it too and he hugged her again before putting it back in its case and zipping it up so he doesn't break it or anything as he opens two more boxes

"Mommy! You- you, got this!" Ellie squeals while holding up two things in her little palms of a few matching dresses and skirts in one she found on online that she thought she would like and a box in her other of a dinosaur remote controlled toy she literally made in her lab since the ones she would buy would just break easily and Andy was holding a remote controlled red lamborghini in his with the same excitement and she nodded, gesturing for them to come over

"Do you like it?" She asks as Andy nods, a hand pulling on his braid hairs to get out of his face and Ellie just bursts out crying as Arthur takes the toys so she won't drop them in the midst of and Lena coos, getting up and walking around with her to calm her until she explains

"Babygirl, what's the matter?" She asked soft enough for hear over her shoulders shaking in body wracking one and her and Kara shared a glance of what was a difference it seemed to be than a screaming tempter tantrum and she leans her head back where it was rested on Lena's chest and sniffled again, swallowing a few times before she could say anything without any tears

"I don't-'ont 'erve it, Mommy," She answered and Lena gasped, sitting down beside Kara who was trying to distract Andy for a second so he wouldn't dissolve into tears because Ellie did, (they were like that so much it kind of freaked Lena out like how Alex and Kara are) and she cradled her head in one hand while she brushed away the tears from her little eyes and the curls away from her red cheeked face and Kara kissed her nose getting a little smile in return

"You do, you do deserve it, okay? You deserve a lot more than what we do, we know that as Mommy and your aunts and uncles but you do and you do, and Harley and all your cousins do. It can be a little challenging of not listening to that voice in your head, hey?" She softly stroked her chest with a finger and it made a ticklish sensation of Ellie pushing it away and she smiled too, but she did nod her head, they're trying to get the mindset of asking questions, telling them about anything or of practising self love and self confidence, they're working on all three of them for pre-school and daycare. They know that Harley and Ellie do remember the most because they're the oldest but they also worry more about them when they're feeling a little down one day and completely 100% the next, Lena knows that, it's what depression does to you.

"You deserve that dinosaur too, okay? Go, open some more. Go, go on, it's okay." She encouraged her too and pulled Maggie down on the floor of how much people were staring of them and Maggie didn't mind of "helping" her open the boxes or bags with birthday cards, gift cards and pictures of Ellie or Ellie and the person together. She put her candy ring on her little finger though it dangled of how big it was and Maggie playfully leaned forward to lick it and Ellie giggled, pulling it back towards her and it was nice of seeing Maggie like this. Maggie has _ALWAYS_ loved children in general of how curious and adorable they really are, her anxiety just took over of maybe one of them being screwed up like her but honestly, all the children loved her, Ellie found her calm presence the best and she always gave the best cuddles to Eleanor who was the shyest yet. Maggie picked her up as Ellie was trying to take off her shirt as it was a little hot in here now and she helped her out of the all the holes and blew a raspberry on her belly button and she giggled, hugging Maggie's neck instead

"I love you, Gia," She told her and Maggie almost had to check that she heard her right and she pulled her in her lap facing her and little fingers stroking under neath her armpits and in her neck collarbones lightly as her hair fell around her face

"Gia?! Who's Gia, my name is Maggie! My silly girl, my silly girl!" The voice made Ellie smile bigger as Maggie hoisted herself up and actually asked her what it was about and Ellie hit her head before tapping Maggie's head.

"Margarita, like you know," Ellie made a motion of drinking a cup and slurping sounds and Maggie laughed, no child should ever know what a real alcoholic drink is but she is one of the smartest children to live so, she doesn't blame her and she boops her nose, nodding

"You're right, that is my name. A lot of people don't call me Maggie though, you're rught again. Sometimes, Marge....Gita.....Rita....all sorts of names kiddo," She whispered and Ellie made a " _oooh_ " sound before yawning and she smiled, looking to the clock on the wall near the kitchen and it was almost nine thirty, Quinn and Jeremiah already went to sleep not a little while ago either and she got up herself before picking up her

"You tired?" She squirmed but Maggie just held her, making her annoyed and huffing like Kara did and she smiled as she just stayed in her arms.

"No"

"Are you sureeeee?" She asked playfully making Ellie try and hide her smile and she chuckled, making a humming noise and she always did that when something amused her or she wasn't convinced

"You got her or.....?" Lena made a half move of moving Harley before trying to get up herself but she mouthed, _don't worry little Luthor,_ and she went down into the hall while helping her brush her teeth, brush her hair out and tuck her in by the chin and toes with the huge long comforter that fit all of them snugly in but they all knew by morning that they would all be spread out on the mattress She sang two spanish songs that usually lulled any of them to sleep and it was correct, Ellie was out by the start of the second one as she kissed each of them on her forehead and rubbed her thumb pad on her chubby cheek before creeping out of the room to back where everyone else was as Arthur was leaving to go back to France for a bit and would promise to come visit more with Bruce and Diana

"But I'm a big boy!" Andy protested as Lena and Kara were trying to get him to sleep in the other room with everyone as Alex was passing her slowly with a sleeping Harley and she kissed his forehead before pausing to kiss Alex a little longer than both expected but Alex smiled in return and Lena tutted, folding the blanket that was on the couch messily and moving their toys to the side while Kara supersped to clean the boxes and wrapping paper in the garbage

"Hmmm....I don't know, don't big boys sleep in their own bed? Not with his Mommies?" Kara asked while Lena kissed her temple before kissing her cheek several times and were pushed away and she chuckled, swinging Andy up to kiss him and hug him goodnight.

"Hmmm.....no." He answered as he was let down and Maggie kissed their cheeks goodnight before going in her room, yawning slightly as she was airborne with her back on the mattress

"Alex......Alex, the door is open," She whispers with a still smile on her face while her hands roamed of going to Alex's backside and squeezing both hips making Alex's giggle vibrate on her lips back and moaned in her mouth instead as she squeezes two handful of her ass and she heard Alex mutter, _it's fine they'll get the idea._ Her hands squeezed as a reflex as Alex's mouth went downward and started sucking lightly and licking it to soothe the bite marks and she was whimpering into her neck and chest to stifle them as her hands clawed to get under the soft night shirt to "bed".

"You looked so god damn sexy today, I almost couldn't keep my hands off of you," Alex whispered in her ear before biting the tip of it and she moaned as Alex slipped her tongue in her mouth and closed her lips as tongues swirled and danced together like a rhythm for several moments and she broke away, breathing hard as her hands found her abs and trailed up and down of the hard edges and they jumped under her hands and she smiled this time

"Someone's a little sensitive, are we?"

"I hate you," She muttered back but breathed harder as Maggie took a thumb in her mouth to wet it before trialing it on one side of her abs and there was a knock at the door as her hand stilled and Alex tensed, trying to cover Maggie's half off and half on top

"I was going to say goodnight but you look like you two are already having a good night," Eliza's voice cutted through as Alex's eyes widened and scrambled off while Maggie hit her back against the pillows and pulled the covers to her chest as Eliza laughed at her own joke, turning off the room light and closing the door. Alex's hands covered her red embarrassment cheeks as Maggie muttered, well that was lovely before she got up and changed out of her bra and only in a shirt with her black lacy thong and Alex raised her eyebrow

"Is that going to be comfortable to sleep in?"

"Goodnight, Director," Shs quietly sang songed and Alex snorted, crawling under the covers too and oh what a good day it was

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So fluffy


	37. A Pride Month Gala

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I said in an earlier chapter that there would be a Pride Gala and here we areeeeeee

National City, SuperCorp House

June 16th, 2020

Time on Kara's Watch: 4:19 p.m

-

i promise that you'll never find another like me

i know i'm a handful baby,

never look before i jump

trouble's gonna follow wherever i go

i'm the only one of me, that's the fun of me

you're the only one of you, that's the fun of you

i promise that you'll never find another like me

-

"Are you sure that you're alright? Kara asks again for the third time of today and she smiles, turning herself around and nudging Kara's chin up to see her eyes and holding her arms up around her neck as soft hands go to her hips immediately, making her grin and she can see that the anxiety is there but really, she is. This is the first time she's dressing up except going to work in obvious work clothes and of seeing all her friends after a few months of taking time for the children to get used to live here, going to Daycare and honestly, she's the exact same. God bless Kara for helping all of them to settle in and of how Kara built Ruby's bed because the old one was too short and how she's halfway through of the deck

"Baby, I don't know if you are, you were pretty nervous for our first gala as a couple," She muses and also delights in the way of Kara's cheek blushing pink slightly and she shrugs, almost poking herself in the eye as she forgets her glasses aren't ever on in the house anymore

"Of course I was nervous! You're a very pretty girl and well, a business person, so."

"You are too." She reminds her but Kara just shakes her head

"Do I look like I have a billion dollars?"

"Darling, we have a shared bank account." Which they do. Kara shushes and kisses her lips lightly and three times in a row which gets deeper each time and she holds back a moan as little feet are coming in the room and she leans back at the same time the door opens.

"I thought Ruby was helping with your dress, chickadee?" She asked and crouching down to Ellie's eye level at least and she was only in her white socks with her little daisies underwear and she shakes her head as curls move around and points to where Ruby's room is. She zooms her eyesight close of seeing both Nat and Ruby smoking out of the window and she fights to roll her eyes, she and Kara and everyone else has been trying to be her most supportive for both teenagers after the miscarriage but the mood swings are almost worse than the toddler's with chain smoking, arguing and crying. The doctors did say that her body and her mind would be out of sorts the next few months to try and heal from the pain and she knew it too, experienced it as well but having three toddlers all in the same ages and them too is draining

"Come on, then." She hoists Ellie up on her hip as Kara goes to talk to them of being ready, if you're not then you know how to walk and do not disrespect me, I'm giving you an option if you won't listen to us, you're almost eighteen you can drive. And Kara comes back in the room while holding Ruby's phone, her lighter and vape while nudging her chin with an unimpressed look as Lena follows her back in the room and exhaling. Kara rubs her shoulder warmly as a comfort while putting the items in her makeup bag in the bathroom and kissing her fully before getting ready themselves tonight

Tonight, she actually wanted to match Kara but a few days ago, her and Jess were going over dresses and jumpsuits and she saw something, it was a glittery and colour changing in the light dress, which would be perfect because if light was shined on it, it would resemble a rainbow which was to, in fact, represent the gays. But naturally, it was grey and black with the changing colour sparkles and it was from La Enerhat which was 'Elegant' in Russian and boy was it, $519 dollars with four inch, black stiletto heels from her work clothes bunch. Her hair was braided tightly so it wouldn't loosen up the next few hours at the Gala, grabbing two silver long necklaces that went close to her cleavage snapping them on. "Stop staring at my ass." She told Kara who was staring at her in a almost skimpy, lacy dark blue bra and black briefs who was licking her lips lightly and smirked.

"It's a nice ass."

"Get dressed, you creep."

Kara laughed, grabbing her outfit from off the hanger where they hung it a few days so it wouldn't be wrinkled for either of them and she had to almost grab some water as she turned back around. Kara was being dressed in black long slacks, her also black tall boots that made her probably the same tallness as Alex by now while tucking her white button up and fixing the collar so it wouldn't look Bruce's and Lena slapped her arm slightly of the joke. She helped putting on the suit jacket that was gold and a flowery design and bright, bold at the same time but Kara did her makeup by herself of a little more mascara and wearing actual lipstick which was Aubergine matte (a little bit of purple tinted with a little bit of burgundy mixed in which honestly looked amazing) and Lena fought the urge to not try and mess it up. Kara moved a little too fast with superspeed while she grabbed her ring, putting it on with two other gold rings and a long, Cuban Rope Gold chain that looked a nice touch. "How do I look?"

Lena looked her up from her boots and to where Kara was putting on her glasses with a half bun up as her natural waves weren't tamed and she licked her lips, holding her hand with the rings on it. "Delicious.

Grabbing wallets, phones and watches just in case anything happened though Kara refused to wear her suit underneath her dress suit so it would be in the little box that Lena first made (a Kryptonite suit!) and it was in the purse as they shut off most of the lights and Kara went downstairs to feed and water the cats before they left, turning off the TV in the midst. "Oh my goodness, you look so, so beautiful!" Lena greeted of going into the children's bedrooms where they waited to be taken to the car and of seeing Ellie's hair in a top high bun with a bow around it that matched her pink flowing dress, (Kara wanted one for Ellie to match her like the dress she wore at Barry and Iris's wedding) with little white slippers, smiling up at her and running towards her. It was kind of challenging to find out what the boys would wear because they're either in full clothes or only in underwear running around the house and they decided on of Quinn wearing black shorts, a black jacket and a white shirt (with a little bow tie!) to match Lena with his hair parted with a comb and gel. Andy wanted to match Kara in any way that she was dressing up as, wearing a gold suit jacket, black shorts (so neither would be getting too hot throughout the night) with a shirt and a golden bow tie instead of a black one and his hair was in a braid which was growing a little more each month until he said he wanted to cut it off and she gave then each a kiss on the nose to hold each other's hands down the stairs and out of the house as Kara locked it when the teenagers followed through.

"Ready freddy?" She asked and Ellie laughed in response, revving the engine and following Kara's car to where the gala was proposed to be setting in a large dining hall with a stage for the presentations and opening until nine o'clock ish and she just hoped that the children would be okay with all of this. There were so many people coming out of cars and limos while walking to the entrance and ugh, she _HATES_ the paparazzi. Well, her and Kara has been nice to the bus tours and fans and paparazzi but it can be just plain right annoying sometimes

"Okay, it's okay, come here," She ushered Ellie into her arms as her eyes widened of all the people staring at them and cameras flashing as Ruby held Quinn and Kara held Andy just in case they got inside quick enough and Ellie his her face in her neck as she shielded her own eyes of flashing lights and people shoving microphones in their faces to say anything as a comment or statement, walking in as bodyguards surrounded them until they were fully in the doors of where the Red Carpet started. It was only about a few spaces of the red carpet of getting pictures and doing a little interview here or there and Kara shrugged, turning around Andy's body as her hand found Lena's hip to pose and several voices of _stay right there_ to _what a beautiful family, smile!_ and what made Andy even giggle as _whoa, there's the twins_ and she went straight forward and letting Ellie down to answer questions

"After your brush cause of a scar these past few months that we seen from start to finish, whats it like being back here?" The blonde lady asked and she hummed lightly, looking to Kara by her side and grinning

"Amazing. I just, you know, a lot of people should always be grateful and full of hope because you never know what can happen in an instant." The interview nodded and looking down to her paper for a second before lightly chuckling,

"How is with your children? I have six foster children and let me tell you, it can be pretty crazy sometimes,"

"Wow, six? You're a superhero! Um, it's been really eye opening and lovely of seeing them grow and learn something new everyday but three year old twins? It can be pretty loud, crazy, exciting. We never thought we would foster or adopt any children but we fell in love with all three and it's been pretty great. Have a good night!" She called as Kara was already pulling her away for some more pictures, a hand on her hip and Lena put her own hand on her hip to interlock her friends and she looked up, smiling a real smile making Kara laugh and they both knew that, that picture is going to be going viral all night.

There were more people coming in through the entrance of chatter and camera clicks so they decided to find their dedicated table, " _Luthor/Danvers"_. It looked pretty amazing in the room of showing people on huge banners on the walls in the 18th and 19th century that fought for rights of the LGBTQ+ community and as well as there were mights with it showing rainbow everywhere

"Holy crap, Baby, you really did it huh?" Kara said as she was pointing to people on the walls and explaining what they did and how it affects the world today and of Quinn whining and seeing Sam and Lucy in the corner already drinking and she sighed. It was either a good whine or a bad whine and- nope, he's pointing and making grabby hands for them and she puts him down on the floor, holding his hand so he's not pushed or anything and she can catch him while he runs into Lucy's pants leg

"You good with him? We'll just be right over there," She points in the middle of the room where Lena and the twins are with already hugging Bruce, Barbara and Kate. Oh that's gotta be awkward when Maggie gets here with Alex, her and Barbara dated for less than a year when she was in Gotham before leaving to National City and meeting Alex, but she says hello to some people and of getting to her table. She hugs Bruce hard and then Nat's before shaking Barbara's hand and sitting beside Ellie, the teenagers are already where Quinn is and she looks away, that cant be pretty.

"Well, well, am I late to the party?" A sweet but very thick accent flows around where they're all sitting and standing and of seeing Diana with her hair up in a braided bun lowly and in a flowwy, sequenced blue dress and she's in a bear bug of Bruce, Kate, Kara and Lena and she laughs, sticking her head out of the tangled limbs as they hear cameras flashing of their encounter and they all step back as Lena hugs her for real this time and Diana rubs her back making a long shh'ing noise as she fights tears of not seeing her for so long. Lena steps back and Diana smiles a sunny smile like Kara's kissing her forehead and laughs of wiping away Diana's lipstick as they're all sitting again 

"God, I missed you!"

"Me too. It's kind of like a whole party of hugs and kisses and everything whenever I see someone again, I'm happy you're here, when did you get here?" Lena asked while handing her a white glass wine 

"I was somewhere in Africa a few days ago, swam across the sea and I had to go shopping really, really quick. I'm glad to be here and I'm also glad to see these little ones," She coos the last part as Lena encourages him to shake her hand and Ellie does too, smiling up at her 

"She's got your eyes, kiddo." She comments as Ellie looks up at her and asks to be held quietly and Diana pinches her cheek lightly and Lena grins, nodding though Andy is always the most ever shy one of all the children. She's not even that much younger than Diana, like actually five year's younger (unless you're asking what her real age is.) Diana holds her hands intertwined over Ellie's dress as Lena tells Ellie not to move as she clicks a few photos of them and gets the last one though it's blurry, as Diana's fingers tickle slightly as Ellie giggles and pushes her hands away as Alex and Maggie are being barracked by people with cameras flashing and yelling out questions as Kara runs over and pushes them back 

"Hey, stop! Stop, get back!" She spreads her arms out as her suit stretches out because of it as Alex just instead picks up Jeremiah to not let him be trampled and they make it to the table as Maggie whews, putting down Harley where he jumps on Lena's lap and she almost doesn't catch him and he giggles, holding onto her neck as she kisses his cheek a couple times as a hello

"You look so, so handsome. Aww, you're matching with Mommy hey?" He nodded while his hands played subconsciously with her earring and laying his head on her bare collarbone and she smiled wide and bug or seeing a few familiar faces and Harley ran off to where Bruce currently was with Andy 

"Well, well, well, look who we found." A voice greeted her and she jumped in their arms, while seeing two other women behind her and she closed her eyes, tears streaming down her face softly while hands wrapped around her tighter and she opened her eyes and leaning back to see tears in Wynonna's eyes too. Maggie went to highschool and college with Nicole Haught who is dating Waverly Earp's girlfriend and Wynonna is Waverly's sister. They all met at Pride a few years ago as Maggie invited them down to National City while she and Wynnonna grew closer than ever as drinking buddies and she would call Wynonna a sister also 

Maggie hugged Nicole hard then of Waverly and she held onto Wynonna's forearm while her other hand wiped her tears as Wynonna did too and they laughed if the absurdity of how close they are even if they haven't seen each other for so long. "I missed you so much," Wynnona whispers with a relieved smile and she smiles too, looking around as Nicole and Waverly are already on the other side of the table facing them 

"Me too. How is Purgatory?"   
  


"Good enough for us to come down here for a week." She drawls with a laugh and a waiter was coming back with a tray of white glass wines and martini glasses to everyone and Lena thanks him, Wynonna is sitting beside Waverly and kissing her cheek while taking her own glass in her hands as a man slides next to her in a chair and Lena tenses, a hand going to the purse but Nicole just waves her hand like it's fine, chill 

"That's....uhm, Wynnona's baby daddy. I wouldn't mind him, he's an old cowboy that's all." She explains and Kara looks over to him where Wynonna is taking off the black cowboy hat and he ruffles hair with threaded fingers before kissing Wynonna's cheek softly and she smirks of Wynnona's face tinting embarrassingly red. A couple years ago, Wynonna barely trusted any of them unless Lena was with her in the bar spot instead where they were all playing pool and darts and she was laughing and talking along with them after a few drinks and honestly, Lena used to be the same. Now look at them, being hot moms and drinking white wine instead of doing a vodka shot competition and at a stripper club 

//

"No need to be jealous, my love." She reminds Kara as she was walking around with Ruby to talking to sponsors of some younger, some older people in the room and neither Portia de Rossi or Ellen (yes, Ellen, the most powerful lesbian to ever live of history!) couldn't come tonight but she did add a very lovely and sizeable donation to almost each centre in Canada and the USA which was very generous anyway. Ruby and Sam were talking about which celebrities did arrive, Cher, P!nk, and Stevie Boebi came which Lena and the whole family got pictures with each of them which was pretty fun and exciting. Stevie seemed to be presenting later on for the Native American and Métis people of Canada for the LGBTQ+ community 

She sat back down of slumping her shoulders with a big sigh and explaining of how hard it is to be that sort of CEO again like she was before, cold, distant, overworked, that sort of thing. Alex patted her back softly as a reassurement that she did good and Kara hmphed, pouting slightly. There are always eyes watching her now of the "Last Luthor, kidnapped for six months and came back with the world's love shown to her" which was around the newspapers, online articles and tabloids which pretty much meant that the world was happy for her to be back and Lena almost cried also of the positive comments on her Twitter and Instragram with everything 

"You're so jealous," She whispers under her breath before sipping her drink and asking for a waiter as they came over to clear all the plates as they already ate dinner of mashed potatoes, cooked and fresh vegetables and steak as the main courses and Kara smirked, a hand circling and hanging over her neck while kissing her temple a few times and laughed as Wynonna threw the cherry from her alcohol drink 

"Yeah, but you love it." She kissed her cheek before waiting a second and wiping the dark lipstick kiss imprint off. Lena wanted to tease her a little more but there was a sound of glass or a sharp object dropping and they looked to the sound, seeing Andy in Maggie's arms with dropping the water glass he was holding and Lena knew that he wouldn't drop it accidentally, especially here, and Maggie saw his eyes flash 

"It's okay, everyone, just dropping a glass!" Alex called and everyone oh's and went back to their chatter with everyone around them and of laughter around what they were doing and Kara made eye contact with Alex, a steel in her gaze of what he saw (he sees the future the most of all the children with telepathic powers) and Maggie passed him to Lena and he was almost ballistic now with fidgeting and whining and twisting around to see where Bruce, Diana and Ruby were and they were close by to the table where everyone else was

"Go. We need to go, Mom, Mom, go. Now, go," He jumped off her lap and held both of her hands to get her up and she set her weight down as he was not even pulling anything.

"Kierath, Kierath, what is the matter? What is it?"

"Uncle Lex." Is what he only said before Alex was already moving of Maggie, rest of the children and of shooing Nicole back who already cocked her gun under the table and there were in fact, sounding like small booming sounds like gunshots firing, screaming and people of running away from the entrance fast with everyone looking at them from tables before their own fear struck in. Lena could see from a far distance that a bald head was among most of his goons with masks and AK-47's in all their hands shooting and there was a ping dropping as Alex's eyes widened, throwing it back while pulling the table down as a barrier and there was a big boom that even rattled Kara's feet while her hands searched in the purse and she swung her glasses off while unpinning her hair and the suit came fully on at the same time that Doc stood up.

"Doc, don't!" Wynonna just pulled her hand down as she tried to yank him down again and waited as Andy clung to her dress in tight fists and she looked behind her frantic but Ellie was in Diana's arms as Diana had her hair down too and on Wonder Woman gear on with her forearms, boots and mid section gear (she doesn't even want to know how fast she changed) while Harley was creating things with his mind while tossing new guns to Doc, Wynonna and Nicole because how much bullets they were using, with Maggie right beside him and Jeremiah in her arms visibly shaking and trying not to cry. She looked all around the room to see a familiar red dress and a little boy crouching in the corner and she knew who that was, grabbing a gun of her own and doing a summersault.

"Cover me." She ordered and Wynonna nodded, holding onto Andy and covering his face to not see this and Lena used a fraction of her super speed to get to where they were trapped and shaking the woman's arm "Veronica? Veronica, is that you? Roulette?" She shook harder while putting the gun down and leaned her head to her chest and there was a heartbeat there, just knocked out that's all as blood was around her hairline from being hit or something and the little boy whimpered, looking to him and he looked exactly like Veronica. The jet black hair with the brown dark eyes and light auburn skin, there were rumours of Veronica having a secret child from old college days and the ex dying of cancer in the beginning of the summer, so she took him instead of making him go through the foster care system. She'll have to congratulate her later on after this and she ushers him in her arms, shooting the gun at some of the last goons standing and she taps the comm piece she had in her purse

"Come in from Luthor, we have a female, 5'7, about 125 pounds and around 29 years old with a six year old, arounddd.....61 pounds at the least, we need immediate medical assistant and treatment. All units, I want them alive." She orders while making eye contact with Alex across the room and she talks this time

"I'm not helping her, she has so many connections with anything and anyone, she could be with Lex."

"Alex, come on. She has a fucking kid. I'll drag her myself."

"Yeah, good luck." Alex lastly said as Lena saw her take off the comm piece and she huffed, looking down to then it in her arms with big eyes and too much hope and light invaded in them. Alex was never the one with an open eye even as a Mom.

"Okay, honey my name is Lena, I'm one of your Mom's friends and I'm going to help your Mom and you, okay?" She had a hand on his shoulder and he nodded, swallowing

"You have to hold on real tight, okay? Super, super tight." She grunted the last word as he koala hugged her front body while Veronica was bride style in her arms also and she kicks open the back door while zooming off to the DEO as she called in the comms and there's already a few stretchers waiting if any of them had gotten hurt and she lays Veronica down softly on the bed while holding the little boy as he's crying now. They're only doing tests to make sure she's alright and not in a coma, but unconscious with a blunt object hitting her head and she doesn't want to leave him alone and scared until she wakes up so she stays.

//

"I think that's the last of them." Doc says while sitting back down with two guns in his hands and panting slightly and Kara nods to Wynonna as thanks, there was moving around in the room still and of someone limping out of the side door and Doc shot off, not even looking as she super sped out there, seeing Lex holding onto his side where there's blood oozing out and grunting and she can't she doesn't move. Lex wouldn't come out here if he didn't have backup and she hears a helicopter above them too as another man throws down a rope and he holds onto hit, laughing like a crazy man (ironic, she thinks) and they're off in seconds into the air and she knows there's a sniper out there so she superspeeds the five feet back in

"You're Supergirl. You're a fucking hero?!" Wynonna asks while her arms are closed but she leans in and she knows that one of them would be upset for not telling them as their friends and she nods 

"Well, why didn't you say something?! Dude, that's so cool!" She hugs Kara and she laughs instead, relieved and breathless while patting her back until she lets go and Wynonna looks back to the sound of loud laughter where Diana is hoisting Harley up in the air at the same time that SWAT and NCPD are coming in but not DEO. There was no alien attack, just a mad man targeting a party. 

"You guys can't go anywhere yet, you need to sign some shit so it doesn't leak out to the world." Alex pats Wynonna on the back and nudging her head towards the back door where someone just pulled up for them and Nicole mutters while holding Jeremiah in her arms, we see demons everyday what does that make us 

"Well, looks like Wonder Woman saved the day. Would you like to say goodbye to her?" Kara asks gently as Ellie is still in Diana's arms and perched on her hip as Harley is holding some of her fingers in his grip and Ellie shakes her head fast while Diana tries to put her down 

"No, Auntie!" Makes Kara shush her softly while Diana freezes before smiling and giggling while kissing her little chubby cheek 

"Nothing gets past to you, does it?" She asks and Ellie shakes her head, holding onto her neck tighter and they all fit in two DEO SUV's, half and half as Waverly was almost sleeping by the time they got to the building // They were all driven to the DEO for the night so of the next few days that they could figure out where Lex or Lillian is to arrest them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just love Lena and Wynonna and Diana and Kara


	38. Science World!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Science World as a person and I really needed some Eleanor and Nia fluff. So, on Instagram and Twitter I'm getting a lot of questions when this fan fiction started (when Lena and the children came back) is in the middle of Season Four of Supergirl. Nothing after 4x20 because I'm salty like that. This fan fiction starts literally anything between 4x20 ‼️‼️‼️‼️

National City, NalOx House

July 2nd, 2020

Time on the bedside alarm clock: 9:23 a.m

-

"Nia! Nia! Ni! We gots go!" Eleanor all but shouts before Nia is even up this morning, jumping very close to her own body on the right side and she scrunches her face up while pulling the covers over her head. She's been talking of going to Science World since she and the rest of the Super Friends suggested it to do some fun things this summer but Maggie and Alex were so bone tired with their own routine at their house that they'll take this Sunday off and hang out later this week. She loves her to death but she's so achingly tired from this week but she can't give up now, Kara and Lena's coming with them instead and she misses the young adult too, (it's so weird, Nia and her are literally the same age).

"Mama? Are you 'wake?" He asks while the moment stops jumping, maybe he'll jump on Kara next since she's the most playful like that, the covers are peeled back of the light switched on in the hallway he put on and at least careful fingers are pulling back her black strands from her face

"Nope."

She laughs, joyful and loud just like her own giggles and it makes her smile at least, feeling Eleanor on the pillow beside her and she fights the urge to sigh. She misses Brainy terribly, wishing for him and Eleanor to meet. They're the most important people in her life and she does hope Eleanor likes him too, he can be a little too logical but he does love children, something he wouldn't admit to any of the Super Friends but it is true, hoping to have a little life with Nia if she wants that as well, almost being a year since he left to the future. She peeks over the covers to see Eleanor laying down beside her with her bright green eyes and her regular red messy hair around her face and she smiles, pulling the covers half off of her body

"Oh holy, that's a big hug." She laughs, of Eleanor jumping right on her and sighing comfortably, she managed to get her rainbow and sparkly morning slippers on while going to the table and setting her down before asking what she wants for breakfast. Her sister was staying with her for a little bit but had to leave early, having bittersweet tears with her though Eleanor's tears were a little bit surprising to both of them, she usually had to have a lot of time to warm up to people and things but it was good anyway, adjusting to life around her more.

"Donuts?" Eleanor's eyes sparkled from the light beam coming from the window drawl open a little and she light smirked, going across while opening both curtains and flipping the TV on of the news of Supergirl already saving the day a few times and she bet Kara did that all before her whole family woke up. She ruffled Eleanor's hair, going to the fridge with the medium sized brown box full of donuts. She squealed, making Nia's ears hurt but her smile got bigger as she took a picture, sprinkles and chocolate all around her face and she took a plain donut too, trying to break the habit of drinking so much caffeine

"You should thank Yvette," She told her as Yvette just got in the door from her usual morning run while slipping her earbuds out and shoes off, smiling while swinging Eleanor around as she jumped in her arms. The DEO, it was a literal law, whoever had a new child or addition to their family they were received 30, 000 dollars as a gift to help them because the DEO is literally one big, supportive family and they all shared funds from L-Corp, splitting between Winn and James, Alex and Maggie, Kara of course and some of her other Luthor family. It was all generous of course, buying a bigger apartment which was practically a house of four bedrooms, two bathrooms and a bigger living room and she insisted of Yvette joining her, they were close as hell and she just couldn't kick her out because she had a kid. It was a huge adjustment for all three of them but she's so proud that Eleanor loves Yvette and vice versa as she kisses her head instead of her messy and sparkled cheek and putting her down while she ran back to her spot on the table

"Ooh donuts, aren't you special," She took a donut too while sitting on the couch and watching the news and Nia got a ping of Kara sending her a picture of Andy eating a blueberry strudel with Lena behind a few feet back with her hand on a hip looking very unimpressed and she laughed, screenshooting it. They ate and talked for a bit of what Eleanor dreamt about last night of riding unicorns and she wished she dreamt that too. (Haha.) "Come on chickadee, let's get dressed," She took a wet wipe from the counter and turned to see Eleanor not sitting at the table anymore and she sighed, going down the hall to where her bedroom was, humming a little bit when she came in the room. It was a little game she always played sometimes, hiding on her but she always knew where she was, going on the left side of her bed quickly and pulling the little ankles and there were loud giggles as she raised her up, blowing a raspberry on her belly

"Ah, ah, ah," She tutted, and Nora huffs, keeping still as she cleaned her face quickly but well enough that it was clean enough than her little fingers and palms from the stickiness while they next went into her room, picking out her outfit for the day. Picking her little pink flip flops, slightly dark brown shiny pants with a light grey tank top tucked in and two pigtails later and insisting Nia to copy her so they'd look "lit." (She really needs to stop saying those kind of words around a three year old before it gets out of hand.) "A little wrinkled but oops," She came out her closet, with yup, slightly wrinkled brown pants and a white yank top since she didn't have a grey one anymore in her wardrobe but with her black little open toed boots. Eleanor squealed, they definitely matched, and she prepped her hair into a bun instead because pigtails are a no go for her today

"Later twins," Yvette whispered in her ear while they hugged hard, and she shook her head while catching the little hand around her two long fingers and it melted her heart while walking out of the apartment while they made silly faces in the mirror of the elevator until she laughed too, catching a taxi in one call. Brunettes are still in style, she has to say and they literally went across town to the huge center of the parking lot filled with cars too (they all wanted to miss the huge rush of people, even on a friday but no such luck,) while tipping the guy a little bit more than normal. The fingers didn't leave their grip on her hand, moving a little closer to her as the noise level escalated as they got one ticket, (anyone under six was free, bliss the _lords_ ) putting her purse and her own little backpack if she had an accident or something in the lockers but kept their shoes on because duh, modesty.

It did take a while to teach all the children, manners, modesty and world rules like, they were potty trained a little later than most, even Andy had accidents too but they were neglected majorly for all their lives and it was a free pass for now Nora squeals again, seeing her cousins and Aunts around the gift shop looking inside of all the goodies and merchandise and she ran quickly but carefully enough to not be trampled or run into anyone by accident, blurring around her and she collided with Kara's legs. Kara let Andy while she swooped her up and kissing her cheeks while Nia bent down too, hugging the twins hard until they squeeked a too tight auntie. "Hey Nora! Sweetheart, how are you, I heard you had a few bad weeks hey?"

She rubbed her shoulder and Nora giggled, "I get ice scream for being good!" Kara laughed of how her little mix up of words but kissed her nose before handing her to Lena and looked over, smiling to see Nia who was throwing Andy in the air as his giggles got more pitched and she was concerned to tell her not too much because they had breakfast

Lena squeezed little Nora tight, humming. She absolutely loved Eleanor, she was half named after her anyway and of to honour the house of El and to show Lillian and the rest of the world that they were also human beings too of pure happiness and gratitude instead of killing machines like she had planned. Eleanor has picked up on Nia's personality of being sweet as a cherry and just a bubbly, light person intrigued about the world and what her family does, her Uncle James is the closest to her also since Lena and James are her godparents. Nia and Lara were thinking of bringing Ellie and Nora to work one day since both were thrilled of what their guardians did do and she thought it was even more adorable of the two matching today. Nia disliked the nickname she always gave Nora though the little one thought it was silly, liking it, "Hey Junior,"

"Hi Auntie Le!" She kissed the face hastily but they both beamed at each other before she kissed her forehead again before letting her down and headed to the cubbie section to put their purses and light coats off so it would be an easier trip around the place. Unlacing little laces, taking off Andy's orange vest off and Ellie's matching one but with a tint of yellow on sides with a lion on it instead of Andy's tiger, they LOVE dressing up together and honestly, she loves it even more. Kara dug around for two quarters to "the rent controlled side of a locker" right next to Nia's, she joked while they piled all their stuff in and Nia startled a little of not seeing Eleanor beside her.

"She's over here, Nia," She chuckled of seeing the younger woman's panicked eyes if she didn't see it in the flick of the light, walking over to the gate kind of like a fence while closing it before a few other toddlers and children came out unattended, walking around the huge circle until Ellie tapped Kara and ran over to a playing section before she got a response. Andy, the second sweetheart of the child clan insisted all of them to sit if they were allowed to and it must be a funny tabloid to see Lena Luthor in a little wooden chair while playing with her children but she barely had time to laugh at herself before Andy was tapping her to help him with a little rubix cube, smaller than her whole hand

"Here, why don't you try it instead?" She pulls it in front of Ellie eye of view instead since people were indeed watching and taking pictures, and she eyed it, tugging her hardest and the blocks shifted and she blinked a few times to count all the blocks. She giggled as she flipped it around a few times, shuffling the coloured blocks and sides around and Nia pulled her phone out to record her because really, a child genius and a rubix cube will be impressive and how long she'll figure it out. It takes her a few seconds while pulling her bangs out of her eyesight, and all orange, white and blue were lined up perfectly in a row and Andy smiled at her, clapping. Lena flipped to see if they were all perfect but the red and yellow weren't and Ellie frowned at it. "It's alright kiddo, you'll get it one day."

"Really?!" She asked, holding onto the wooden table for support while pulling herself up as they were moving along to other sections and toys since Eleanor got a little frustrated of trying to get the rubix cube right and the white and pink weren't right for her this time and Lena smiled, picking her up "You will be the smartest of all of us. I promise," She kisses her cheek where the dimple sets and the dimples smile does pop out this time, softly asking to be let down of Andy calling her to use a plastic, blown up hammer to see how strong they are on the scale and Lena panicked for a second before she realizes their bracelets are on. Nia was kind of struggling to get Nora encouraged to try other toys since she couldn't get the first one until she saw a wall of people climbing up it and what made her gasp is that it moved in circles that went faster and faster like an obstacle of how long anyone could stay on and she smiled of an older little girl letting her go first

"I'll catch you if you fall, go on," She pushed her back a little, and her little hands kept reaching for the little slants and little bumps in the wall and she stood at the bottom of it with Nora grabbing any which one to help her up though she lost her balance once the circling started spinning faster. Her hand slips on one of the big slants and her heart stopped for a second as she waited for the impact of the fall (there were mats underneath just in case anyone did fall) but Nia caught her, grinning as Eleanor giggled, relieved. "See? Gotcha! Come on, let's go....we can go see a little movie about the stars and planets, you like that stuff......or we can go to the anatomy section or other things, let's go see what your cousins want to do," She kisses the cheek again before the little legs went running into a huge open space of a door that the exhibit said, _ **"Phsyic Play!"**_ and Andy's little legs were carrying him to a huge metal ball as fast as he could

"You want to go over there? Andy, you want to touch it?" She felt her fingers of the long ponytail and he nodded, a little hesitant, poking a shaky finger to it as a purple and blue coloured electricity bolt followed it from the middle of the glass. It took him a few tries before both of his hands were splayed on the ball with his hair slowly raising from the electric static kind of like a pall tree, laughing. Lena snapped a picture of all three children pointing to each other and laughing at each other of their hair all messy from the staticy toy and sent it to everyone who couldn't come today

Andy pats his hair down after a few minutes of playing with the ball and an electric shock followed each time they poked it until he got annoyed with it asking Lena to take the elastic out and she parted his hair in the middle quickly before letting his hair just be loose. Lena didn't care of how he liked it like that's but he did, not even caring the slightest when he was accidentally called a girl for the long hair on him. The adults saw the benches on the sides of the walls with huge glass windows behind them to show the beach away and she made a mental note to see if the children wanted to go to the beach instead of the pool as seeing them waited in line of a built in piano keys in the floor that whenever you stepped, it made a exact piano lyric sound which Lena found interesting. Probably hard as hell to build but cool anyways.

It's Andy's turn now at the piano keys, tapping his foot on the farthest left keys and the middle key then repeating and she inhales, seeing some sort of vision of a boy like Andy and a slightly older girl sitting at the piano, a little like her with playing the same tunes wirh skillful fingers. It fades away of the rush of people, children and parents around them looking over at Kara who has the same concerned eyes that she knew when she wavered a bit in her seat when her steel was trained into submission by Lillian, "Girls do not slouch, it is disposed and disrespectful". "We need to go to the DEO soon.....something is wrong."

"What is it?" She murmurs quietly, knowing anyone close by them could eavesdrop or overhear, seeing Nia tap her own shoes on the panio to show it's not scary or anything though it is a little loud sound and she shakes her head, smiling big to make sure Andy won't pick up on anything when Andy comes running over to them

"You wanna check out any of the other cool toys? Here, you put the duck in here, it goes down into the tubes and comes back with a little magic just like Peter Pan. Go, go see what you can get and tell your sister!" She smiles again before he's curious about that too since he literally loves Peter Pan in general and how magic works though he's.....one of the top ten dimensional people in all universes, explaining to his sister very briefly before they're running over to grab ducks to put in the little slide of water. Nora runs over to them too as Nia puts her down too, standing beside them with a smile on her face but talking through it

"You saw it too?"

"Things have changed with my powers, I can't see what next year or what next week will look like in perfect order but I'm still Dreamer. Alex'll help us." She pats her shoulder for comfort of the anxiety that Lena feels now if that like-vision she saw before the children come back running with two plastic eggs each in their hands, explaining that little toys are in there like Peter Pan put in there, (really, it's just precious of how innocent they are.) They follow the children around of whatever catches their eye while walking along the benches since bunch of people are here and there, crowded and empty. Nia sees another little girl put a red plastic bouncy ball that shoots up out of a glass tube from wind inside and it comes out a lot softer than she realized so nobody's bonked in the head by accident, and there's objects like a gymnastics gym, beams, monkey bars and moving ones, jumping one to one and some others fall off or stay on longer and it does look kind of silly to be honest

"Do you need help or do you got this?" She asks, of Nora pant while climbing the monkey bars and sitting on top of them, swinging her legs, smiling down at her, blissful. She does hope that she and everyone else do more activities and fun days instead of just sending them to daycare though a part of her does want Eleanor, her nieces and nephews to learn about the world about too. After all, they are about one year (Jaxton is a little cutie still,) to five years late with teaching them to go potty and upgrade to big girl underwear but not breastfeed or anything like that though a part of her does want to have her own child some day. But they do need a balance of socializing with other children their age, learning about colour names and sentences since they're all behind their other peers but also have the same joy of playing at the park, intrigued of how fast Lena can cook a meal and everything, they deserve everything really.

"I'm strong Jej-Mom." Andy corrects himself while looking around to make sure nobody heard of their native tongue and Kara smiles anyway, seeing everyday of how her awkward self is in him too but he is brave, dangling from the monkey bars with both hands holding on tight to the monkey bars. Lena comes around to sneak up behind him a hand tickling his armpit before coming around and he almost loses concentration but makes it to the other bar, kicking his feet to defend himself

"You almost made me...made me fall!" He repeats, throwing his head back and laughs this time when Lena tickles his belly this time and stops teasing him, letting him swing bar to bar and getting up to sit beside Nora whose watching Ellie. The little blonde is on one of the beams with other children who are falling off and tripping over themselves but she looks pretty determined, running straight forward while placing both hands in front of her while her legs go over herself, a perfect handstand. Lena looks-....sorry, _gapes_ at her as Ellie is doing a scissor kick, pushing forward as she's on her feet again, jumping off and running to them,

"Did you see me? Did you see me?" She repeats, pointing to the beam and then poking her finger in her chest and Lena nods, pulling her a little closer

"That was so, so cool. I'm so proud of you but I have a question....where did you learn all that? I don't even think I can do THAT!" She tickled Ellie's collarbone softly and she scrunched up but didn't move away, shrugging a little bit and looking back to Andy who was staring at her directly from top o the monkey bars. He asked Nia for help down, please and he came over, looking at her and she could see blueness at her fingers and she muttered a Ellie, _don't show your powers remember,_ and the blue faded away as Andy answered her this time 

"Russia Room....uhh, scary. Sad. Auntie Nat, scary," He repeated, putting his hands out while counting each finger and it would be so, so cute if she weren't infuriated, Natasha were there when they were being forced into submission of whatever the hell they did at that place (she really, REALLY, didn't want to know.) but kept her cool, inhaling and matching Kara's eyes over both little heads while kissing Ellie's forehead 

"Looks like we need to give Miss Romanoff a visit then, you want to see your cousin?" She said while leaning back, wincing lightly as their excited cries started, they hadn't seen Natasha in forever and both twins absolutely loved her and she hoped for all the right reasons for when her and Kara weren't there. She shushed them after a second of people staring at them screeching, you're going to get us kicked out you little bird chirpers but it was short lived a man came with a microphone came by in Science World worker clothes 

"Good morning everyone! Today, we have decided to be opening one of the newest additions to Science World and everywhere else around the world. This toy, we have been working on it for about two years now, it is a green screen 3D, you can pose or do a funny face and it will show up resembling a shadow! There's only about six people allowed in at max but single or pairs can go in the fast express line of you have an express past and....." He takes a breath of everyone clapping and cheering and it must be a big deal since there are slight shoving and long craning necks to see and Andy's hand tighten on Kara's hand of the noise level rising and Nia crinkles her nose too of staying here with his massive crowd when there's other toys and exhibitions to try out 

"You could build a way better one anyway," Nia winks and Lena makes a you're god damn right I could face, making their way through the crowd and out in the center again, just browsing along though Nia promises her own that they'll check out the gift shop before they leave and ending up in the anatomy and mental exhibit ** _"Love and Incisions!"_** the sign reads and wow, whoever made this one is that they had one job to do. There's a drawing table and a bigger one of tables and chairs around of drawing what comes to mind like, "What's the best memory you have of something, somewhere, or someone?", a few kiddie corners in the back as Nia takes them to show what the board game Operation really is why Lena and Kara rest their feet until the mirrors boot to life, they can still see each other through the glass but with wording and a keyboard planted in the middle, it's kind of like those new Apple Laptops and computers with huge screens 

" _ **THIS IS A GAME OF LOVE, PASSION AND YOUR INNER SELF, TYPE IN NAME. (THIS WILL AUTOMATICALLY DELETE AFTER SO PLAY AS MANY TIMES AS YOU WANT! :)"**_ It read and Lena insisted on playing so they both put in Kara Danvers and Lena Luthor, it was like a swarm of when Kara's computer crashed a few times of their Instagram profiles pictures, both Twitter Account profiles and dozens of screen shorter articles that were Kara's work and tabloids and meeting reports that was Lena's and it was almost dizzy watching it and the screen turned black. Lena was about huff a _this game is rigged, come on babe,_ but it sprung to life, texting out a.....

<

"You two are a complete Twin Flame relationship! What is a twin flame, most people don't know and here is a meaning! There only about 100 real Twin Flames every year which is rare, whoever believes in it or not!

_Twin Flame Definition:_

_It is one soul energetic level within two physical bodies, alive or dead. It is seemed to be a devine connection of the soul, and perfectly complemented each other and are brought together to experience love at first sight kinda lovin', honest joy and to be sharing gifts with one and another. Once both souls are brought together to experience a soul recognition known as the Kundalini rising which means that their energies smush_ _together causing them to feel each other in three stages: emotionally, mentally and physically._

_Often they feel that they are in a whole other world away from everyone else while together, which is why if a Twin Flame is taken away, passed away or moved on to someone else, about seventy nine percent of people say that it is one of the hardest things to do in their life. But within harmony, both twins are pulled_ _together, mirroring each other perfectly and love is both given and received in utter balance."_

The text vanishes again, waiting a few seconds until it shows it deleting itself for fraud or something and people are looking at how Lena and Kara are staring at ways oher in awe and she cant help herself, getting up and going around the desk, kissing Lena's lips so, so soft. Lena barely even feels it but she knows that kiss from before when Kara is usually more emotional and she can't lie for her eyes stung at that but it seems to be true, they've been through hell and back with smiles on their faces with or without each other and closer than before, not wanting that to happen again. Kara pulls back at the same time that someone walks right up to them, almost pushing them back of how close shes standing to Lena and Lena stands, gripping onto Kara's hand to pull her away but she's not fast enough as the words slip out already

The woman stands in front of them with pressing her hands against the child's head to not hear the sick words come out of her mouth and in the future on Lena's worst days, she wish the child did. "Julian, don't listen. God....disgusting, how can you even live with yourselves like that on Jesus's land? Dykes....just dykes......" The last spits, literally when she talks and then right on Lena's shoes and Kara stands in front of her, squaring her shoulders back and snaps right back at her. As the woman talked, people had their attention on them as Lena shook, her breathing growing harsher and a Science World employee cane running over while asking the woman and child to come with him now, while people are coming closer and asking if their both alright, telling Nia over her shoulder to go to the show without them while holding onto Lena's back and face side, practically dragging her into the handicap bathroom for more privacy.   
  


Kara locks the door, putting Lena on the floor slowly who was deeply gasping in breaths, looking all around in frantic motions as she was trembling and Kara took her face in both hands while kissing her forehead, "Do you want to be touched?" She double checked of how Lena's anxiety attacks are always different and hands almost rip her skin scratching, of making her come closer and she cradled Lena in her lap. They've only had a few comments and more disgusted looks since Kara came out and when they publicly announced they were together with Kara showing her promise ring on Instagram through they were together for a year and a half already, though Lena hasn't had it to her face since she's been back in National City. Her breathing became so laboured she sure thought her eyed would roll back of lack of exhaustion until the gasps stopped and the cries started but it was a good sign of people reacting finally, sadness, aftercare and then they should be okay for awhile until another anxiety attack happened, her sobs shook both of them until her chest sewed up for how of how people can be so _cruel_ sometimes. 

She seems to be okay of Kara's cheek and forehead kisses, redoing her hair into a relaxing ponytail and not the ones she does for work, helping her up on her feet. "How do you feel now?"

"Better, not as good but better, yeah....that was, unexpected? I'm sorry, god, we were in here forever, I-" She rambled until Kara kisses her face everywhere until she smiles again, relaxes into her touch, 

"Just because you've carried your sexuality since your years in highschool then it doesn't mean that it doesn't hurt or it's not heavy baggage. The children are okay, Nia took them for a fourty five minute show and they get out of it in about twenty minutes, if you want to go in too or if you need to talk it out," She rubs the hand that just wetter a piece of tissue paper while dabbing under her eyes from the slightly messed mascara as her eyes are a little irritated but they should relax before the children come back and try to explain what happened because they definitely saw it but couldn't understand the words 

They move out of the bathroom, going down the elevator and sitting on one of the couches, hands intertwined. They chat some more of people passing by, and both phones are dinging of a new hashtag on Twitter and Instagram of #EndHomophobia with a video of Kara defending Lena who is behind her, visibly shaking and there's a phone call from Alex asking if they're okay and there was a moment of overwhelming sense but also a sense of pride of them trying to get more people to support the LGBTQ+ community. Their hands stay intertwined as Nia comes out of the theatre from the highest floor up where the huge screen is of the movies, Lena explained that it was a person being a little mean and they had to talk it out like when the twins have to talk it out when they get in mischief or have their feelings hurt and they brush it off, but the gleamof worry is still in Eleanor's eye.

// 

"Thank you, Auntie Le," Eleanor mumbles in the napkin that's wiping her face off of the red sauce and white pebbles from the sweet and sour pork and rice over her mouth, the children asked to have chinese food since it was the only thing they've tried from this mall food cafeteria and the adults had Thai food instead, and she cranes her neck to see what Ellie is watching on Kara's Instagram, a few funny cat videos to be exact. Andy's eyes flared, being jealous of Eleanor with his Mom until Nia whipped him around a few times in her arms to let Eleanor have time with her Aunt since she had been asking for her the most when she was sick 

"Soooo, what do you guys want to do now? It's only about two o'clock," Nia asks a little bit later on while looking at her watch to double check the time before looking up at where the children are running around in the room while looking at glass exhibits, molded and clay sculptures on podiums and statues and of people in the Guinness World books of one of the Science World employees coming by and explaining of what Martin Luthur King did for the world and how he changed it. There's other wax sculptures of the tallest man in the world is Robert Wadlow with a whopping 8'11 and then the still living shortest woman who is Jyoti Amge who is only eighty six centimetres, the Guinness World books only started in 1955 and have more progressing books each year. Alex has suggested recently to give them all sorts of Guinness World books of two hopefully (winning) points one to learn about history since they're still learning about it and two, they really need some other books their "age" despite their special abilities 

"Maybe the park? Something to settle them down for now?" Kara suggests, seeing Andy and Eleanor barely miss each other and almost smacking into each other, "Careful, don't run into each other!" She calls and Eleanor slows down but Andy doesn't, making eye contact with her while sticking his tongue out but he trips on his own shoe hitting the floor. His cries start of his sister trying to sit him up and wiping away his tears though Lena wants to run over there and cradle him, the child phystriciast said to let him figure out things on his own and not "babying" him anymore. Lena uses his x day vision to see nothing is broken or fractured and no other blood but it must have just scared him and Ellie kisses his head 

"It's okay, I'm here, I'm here to 'tect you." Her hand pulls back his hair from his face and he sniffs, wiping his face with both hands and Eleanor groans a _god, they're adorable_ while they walk back to their parents and Kara cocks a eyebrow to him and he hugs her leg as a you're right Jeju, 'orry. And soon enough he's already smiling again of walking around the glass cases until three matching and adorable pouts are cued of telling them that they'll leaving in awhile but happy squeals as they all linked hands and skipping together to the gift shop like Nia had promised. They are still toddlers, of looking at all the toy section though Nora has her eye on a specific item in the clothes and merchandise section 

Ellie goes to the little plastic boxes in a few of the rows with little plastic bags full of science toys, lego science planets and little grey pebbles that are rocks from the Moon that she sounds fascinating and Kara would use her pod to go to the moon to get her real rocks to see that huge smile again as she said it was okay to have with her other toys at home. Andy isn't all that thrilled with toys and it worries Lena a little, he's always been so enthused about the outdoors, painting, colouring etc; and never really about toys unless it were too cold or hot to go outside in the yard but Eliza reassured her that it is normal since Alex was the same, always outside. "You can a matching shirt with your sister or Nora, or your cousin Harley, hmm?" Lena bends down, moving a hair strand behind his ear and he looks hesitant of the wallet in her hand but nods 

"You deserve everything and anything you want when you grow up, you can be anything you want. And we want you to stay that way," Lena whispers being bumped by a person walking past them and Andy smiles a little bit, bashful since they aren't quite yet understanding of why they get presents, surprises and treats but he gets a shirt for his Auntie Alex instead. Nora is patting Nia's leg with something in her hand, a hopeful gleam in her eyes 

It's an Iron Man Merchandise hat with the face of Iron Man on it in the front and the words of " **I LOVE YOU 3000"** at the back of it with a red, gold and a thick outlined black heart and the sky of northern lights around it and Nia loves it already, letting her pick it out. She takes a picture of the hat and then another one of Eleanor looking up at the camera with big pleading eyes and sends it to Tony knowing he'll get a kick out of it. They pay for everything in line with Nia saying it's her treat with cash since she forgot her card in the purse which is in the locker before heading back to the locker section to collect all their belongings back and waving them off of Lena's concern of getting busses and a cab everywhere they go and calling one almost immediately

"Thank you....." Eleanor struggled with the words and she is trying to listen after telling the cab driver where their going to the huge park that's not far from the Court House about a street down, and there's a twinkle in her eye and inhales, this should be it. This is it, making sure Nia is paying a little bit more attention for it while snuggling closer and breathes out, "......Mom." She adds, getting her attention of those big, affectionate eyes coming her way but they're kind as always while leaning down to kiss her cheek and then the brim of the hat, realizing the price tag is on the back and tugging it off

"Hey, you don't have to call me that, okay? Not unless you're fully happy and comfortable like the warm fuzzy feeling right here, remember? Like we talked about, the warm fuzzy feeling is a good thing," She taps her chest a few times above her own heart and Eleanor nods, once they were out for an ice cream treat with James and Jamie and she rushed in the bathroom to soothe her if it were an anxiety or panic attack but she was happy, with all her icy walls down being a kid her own age she finally felt the emotion: happy. She nods back, a hand going over the little shoulder and Eleanor rests her head against her rib cage, "I understand what your emotions are and if you're scared or sad, or anything. I know what you're feeling when you look at your cousin Andy and he has his Mommy Lena but you don't have to call me that just because he does, okay?"

Nia would be lying if it didn't make her heart swell three times and one even more of hearing those words, it's selfish to think that Eleanor would latch onto her so easily like the other children did with their guardians, it took four months for Harley to say the big three words back to Alex when she tucked him in at night one time. But the word she wanted to hear most was Mom or Mama or something like that from Eleanor but it seems forced, like a gun to her back loaded if she doesn't say it and she wants it but also wants Eleanor to go at her own pace. "I don't have to be something you don't want to call me, like when you call Yvette an Auntie right? I can be your bestfriend, anything you want when you're ready, okay?" The hand over her shoulder goes to nudge the same thumb up to see Eleanor's eyes and she nodded, swallowing

"Am I in twouble?"

"No. You are most certainly not, not at all. But what I am is I'm so proud of you for telling me what you felt, up here." She taps the same hand on her head to show her mind, "And you can tell me anything you want, I'm a friend." She kisses the top of the hat and Eleanor reaches up and tapping her nose and Nia laughs, kissing the nose. She hums an old tune for the rest of the way, and Nora bobs her head too it even if she doesn’t know the song though her and Harley has a love for music, a different characteristic than the others but she doesn’t mind the speakers blasting even if that’s how she wakes up Nia on a Sunday morning 

//

//

Remember the big three rules here when we play at the park? Eleanorrrr, hi, okay” She snaps her fingers for a second of Eleanor zoning out and watching the birds fly around and she looks to her getting her attention and Lena tickles a hand on her belly making her squirm, “The first rule, we play nicely together and share toys or help someone if they fall off a swing, we only speak English or Russian here just in case and, you have to stay close by where we can see you playing. Go, go have fun,” She let’s them run loose of Andy giggling, starting to climb a pole and she worries it’s too hot but he certainly doesn’t and Eleanor is getting help with Ellie of hoisting her up on a swing though Ellie is chatting with another toddler

“I don’t think I’ve ever been more tired,” Nia groans, sitting beside Lena on the bench whose holding Kara’s hand and sends a glare to Kara, she’s been pushing Nia harder and harder these past few weeks of being a reporter and a Superhero also, pushing her limits and holding her up when they are pushed but also of caring for a little girl, changing her life completely but I’m a good way. Kara shrugs, reaching her other hand and rubbing her shoulder 

“You’ll thank me one day, I promise. You wouldn’t want Cat to be your Mentor, would you?” She raises an eyebrow and she raises one back, pulling out her phone 

“I’m sorry I must be hearing wrong but didn’t you hook up with all your bosses?” She asks, her smile sweet as honey and Lena guffaws, laughing hard and shoving Kara while high fiving a giggling Nia 

“She got you! Oh my god, she got you! But yes, she has.” Lena wipes under her eye of laughing so hard she cried and Kara’s cheeks are bright red, embarrassed 

“Whats your name?” She asks, jumping on the monkey bars, her hand Almost slips but she catches herself swinging her legs and she goes to the other bar, looking beside her and the little girl smiles back, holding up a whole hand and saying five 

“Well, almost five but four and a half’, uh kinda. I’m Taylor but you can call me Tay, s-sorry, what is your name?” Ellie nods at that, staring, she’s different, having brown hair and brown eyes but she might like LEGO Friends like herself and she rambles like her Jeju too. 

“I’m Elizabeth Aluwa, but you call me Ellie. Do you like playing Legos?”

Taylor beams, nodding and she pulls it out of her pocket, it’s only a few LEGO blocks she took from the house to play with because she likes them so much and hopefully Mom won’t be mad but Taylor is different, she knows what she is an alien, she can almost smell it, a half human and a half White Martian like her Grandpa J’onn, and she takes her hand out, giving some to the girl. It scares her almost of the big hand, it’s white with claws and Taylor looks at it, apologizing but she shakes her head, sitting on the grass and rocks with her, humming. “It’s okay. Do you like pizza?” Their conversation leads on for awhile of throwing questions back and forth until it’s almost time to go and Taylor’s parents tells her it’s her time to go and she tells Taylor bye, searching for her brother and cousin to play with now 

“That’s so, so, so fun! I missed you Nora,” Andy squeaks as they both went down the big plastic slide together, his cousin in the front because his Jeju said it was always nice and kind to let ladies go first and she giggles along with him, helping him up and they run to the other slides, making sure their parents can see them still. He missed seeing his cousin, but he also didn't want to get sick along with her, they both like playing with superhero figurines, he likes wearing skirts and she would wear blue jeans all day if she were allowed, following her up the ladder to the slide and she sits down while tugging his ankles around her hips, doing a countdown and they go sliding down, giggling all the while "Ugh, I hate this," He whines, a hand going to pull out the elastic that's keeping his ponytail together but it's barely in anymore, all messy and loose and she sits them down, going behind him and she tightens it in her palm, doing the two pretzels that Nia taught her to do and his ponytail is all fixed, and they're about to get up before his hair is tugged, hard and he looked to Eleanor if she was doing that to be just silly but it wasn't her. Looking up, there's three older kids like them but almost as tall like Harley is, his oldest cousin and he stands, standing in front of Eleanor "That was-wasn't ni-nice! You should do that," He says, but the one standing close to them, the oldest maybe has ripped jeans, a blue skating shirt and his brown hair is short, over one side like a style and his big grin makes Andy's hands clench together, his bracelet is activated though "What, you have a st-st-stutter? What a baby, you know, boys aren't allowed to have long hair. It's weird." He tells them, uncrossing his arms and pointing to his head and a hand goes behind him, feeling the long hair tips in his fingers and it's almost to his butt now of how long it is but he likes it, wanting to cut it off when it's a little longer so he can send it to people who need it more than he does. Harley is going to too, he suggested it to him in the first place anyway and he gets pushed, his shoe gets caught and he can't use his powers so he falls on Eleanor and she grunts, moving out from under him awkwardly, dirt on her pants and shirt and she looks up, staring right at him "Nora, don't. It's 'kay," He pleads, he knows how tough Eleanor is tough, the second strongest from him with their bracelet on or off, and she gets up, running towards him and there's dirt around him, people running everywhere. "Don't. Talk. Mean. To. Cousin!" She takes gulps of air as she made her hands clenched, scratching the kid in the face and a cry echoed the air as a red, angry line was on his cheek and she was shoved, being scratched and hit too and she felt her lip sting but she kicked until he was pulled away by a lady, a stranger but a lady. She saw Nia, Auntie Kara and Lena coming over with Andy crying a few feet away and she felt something in her mouth and she spat. Blood. She felt icky, she hated seeing blood or the smell of it even when she was in the bad places, protecting Quinn and Jamie from Mrs. Luthor but she was being lifted by Nia, concern on her face. Uh oh "Eleanor!! Eleanor, are you okay? What happened?" She asked, carrying her up and she hurried over to the same bench where they left their purses and coats, sitting her down and she searched in her bag for extra napkins she kept in there and Eleanor spat again, blood on the grass and she winced, two fingers holding her chin still and she wiped the napkin around her mouth, blood everywhere. Kara, Lena and the twins followed her as Kara was trying to calm down a crying Andy "What is it, is it your teeth or your lip, which one?" She put the napkin down as Eleanor opened her mouth, it was hard to see if her teeth were okay with all the blood seeping in and out of them, checking the top ones were all fine but she ran her fingertip across the edge of the teeth and one wiggled, making more blood pour out and she hissed, that must of hurt. She checked her mouth and lips, the bottom was puffy and red but that was probably from just being hit in the face and she made Lena check it "I don't know, maybe you should go to the hospital just in case, I'm a doctor with simple stuff but never if a toddler loses a tooth by accident," She explains, sighing on her finger and her ice breath came out, freezing her finger with snow and wetness dripping off it and she stuck it on the tooth, and Eleanor relaxed, the coldness helping the aching pain "Why did you hit him, sweetie? Remember when we talked about using all our words and not our fists for a change?" She reminded her, stroking her cheek and Eleanor took the helping finger out of her mouth so she could talk "He made fun of Andy, his hair. He's bad," She explained, tapping her hair and Nia nodded, understanding and she sucked on the cold finger to help the pain as Andy's cries were quieting down "Shhh honey, it's okay, she was just trying to help you. She was just trying to help you, she didn't know that she was going to be hit on the mouth, you or her aren't in trouble. It's not your fault, okay?" She kept repeating those words until Andy believed her and not the voice in his head, saying it's his fault that Eleanor got hurt and he's older, he should have protected her, he should have, he should have as his scared crying stilled to sniffles, and he leaned away from where he hid his face in her neck and she wiped away the tears. His eyes were puffy and irritated red from the tears and his cheeks were wet from the tears, lifting his shirt up to wipe the wetness away and he smiled, wiping his nose on it and she blew a raspberry on his belly making him laugh, it was always surprising to her how he could change moods so quickly but she smiled, pulling it down again "See? No more tears, no more sadness. Come on, she's okay," She let him down and he held her hand while walking over to the bench where Eleanor and everyone else was and she looked down, blood in her teeth and he made a face "Does it, does your mouth hurt?" "No, I'm tough, 'kay. It's 'kay, keep it," She tapped her head and he realized a few moments later that she meant his hair and he nodded, looking at the blood on the cement underneath the bench "Did he hurt you feelin'?" She asks, helping him up on the bench "Yeah," He sniffs the air and her eyebrows scrunch together, and she slings an arm around his shoulder, feeling the long, soft hair underneath her chin. She doesn't hear the camera going off of Lena taking a picture though "I don't wann' go, Ni. Please?" She begs, she hates hospitals of the stale smells on the beds and the more how the food tastes more bitter at the DEO then at a real hospital and Nia sighs, sitting beside her while kissing the top of her head "Kara, can you x ray her just in case? Like is the tooth cracked or anything?" She asks as a favour since Kara hates using her powers just in case someone sees but she nods anyway, her glasses slipping off for a second to pretend cleaning the lens and she squints, putting them on again. "There's a cut on her mouth gums and the tooth is loose but it's not broken, nudged or cracked maybe she was losing the tooth anyway? Harley lost one already," She shrugs, remembering how Harley was babbling so fast about of getting a dollar under his pillow the next morning and Nia nods, the bleeding has stopped soon enough and she tries to give her a few slices of apples and it's not irritating or red or anything but they should be careful so the cut doesn't get infected. She and Ellie pleads for ice cream as Kara is putting bandages on her little palms and hands where she fell of Andy on her, she caught-herself of the sharp rocks on the grass and it bled a little bit but it wasn't so bad of little cuts and scratches "Hmmm, were you good today?" Nia asks, scooping up Ellie and kissing her nose, "Or you don't want to have your nap little miss?" She continues, a hand going to tickle her neck and belly and Ellie twists and turns but there's no way for her to get out of the playful attack, giggling all the while "No! No!" "You don't want ice cream?? What?!" She asks, stopping to tickle her and Ellie giggles. "I wan' ice cream! No nap! No nap!" She chirps, and Nis lets her down as they're at the car already and Lena is insisting to not get a cab again, just to hop in and Dairy Queen is only a few minutes away anyway "Lena! There's not a seat for Eleanor, are you nuts?!" She asks, slipping in the middle of the car with Eleanor in her lap, sucking on her thumb and she reaches to pull it out of her mouth and to snag Lena in the arm "You'll hurt your pretty teeth, we've alreDy had a scare tonight baby," She kisses the top of her head, strapping the seatbelt around them both and hope the hell no police officer will stop them on the way there and Lena cranks the radio up ti hear her whining and she huffs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe :) I love Nia and Kara's friendship! Will there be a chapter of the Avengers meeting the Super Friends? Yes? No? But there will be a chapter of Lena teaching her children that being different is okay and valid. 🥰


	39. Boating & Hotdogs!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I go to beach almost everyday since you're allowed to here and It's been amazing.

National City, National City Beach

August 14th, 2020

Time On Lena's watch: 10:28 a.m

//

"This was a lot easier when we didn't have kids." Lena mutters, putting the next plastic container full of two sandwiches in the huge bag already filled with another container full of food, three huge towels folded perfectly at the bottom with a few other sweaters for the twins if it gets chilly, a plain zip up grey one for Andy and a pink one with a huge rainbow on it even though it's a million degrees out anyway. But it is true of them literally going anywhere without the children before since she's been packing this bag, feeding the cats and getting herself ready this morning all at once and there is towels, a few extra pairs of clothes for all of them to change if needed, a ton of food, (there's three other fast metabolism aliens in this family too for Christ's sake,) sunscreen, and all sorts of beach toys for them to be entertained with. She realizes at the last moment to get her iPhone charger, her wallet and huge black Gucci sunglasses before grabbing Kara a random pair and placing it in the bag, checking herself out in the little mirror in the kitchen, her hair is in probably one of the messiest buns she's ever had but black jean shorts, a white button up to cover her bathing suit since it is.....revealing

"Tell me about it." Kara grunted of coming down the stairs with holding Ellie on her hip and Andy on her shoulders giggling and holding the supposed glasses on her face usually and she smiles reaching for Andy as Kara ducks lightly to not get bonked in the head and he holds onto her neck to stabilize himself and she feels a pinch of pain, seeing the red sunlight bracelet isn't on and she turns it on as Kara does too, letting Ellie down. Ellie is dressed in a one piece swimsuit, white stars and pink starfishes everywhere on it with straps on the side, it doesn't tighten the bathing suit or anything but it's just the design and she sees Kara struggling to get a ponytail in Andy's hair of him wiggling around and whining, giving a triumphant cry of it staying in the small scrunchie. Telling them to wait in the living room for a second to make sure that they have everything they need for the day and she looks in the bag, putting a few napkins and plastic untensils to eat with if needed and she eyes Lena up and down, lowly whispering

"Miss Luthor, I don't know if this is.....age appropriate even for a youngster like you." She winks, leaning forward and tugging the loose button that she didn't do up and she rolled her eyes, she's only twenty six not a teenager for hell's sake and the age jokes have been going on since Kara and the Super Friends had actually learned Lena's age. Kara tugs the shirt closer to her own body, her lips trailing on Lena's cheek for a second just to tease her while grabbing the huge bag from her hand, slipping her orginal glasses back on and calling the children as Lena stays behind to turn off all the lights and put extra water in the cat's bowls to make sure they're extra hydrated. It's actually one of the most hottest days in National City and they have been waiting for a day like this to go down to the bay and have a good day with their family of swimming and maybe boating a little later on

“We’ll just buy the fishing equipment at the beach right? It won’t be much of a hassle,” Kara decided on since they’ve been talking of bringing their rods, fish bait and other things but it’s already close to eleven o clock and they do not want to waste this beautiful day already. She throws the bag in the back of the car, catching the tossed keys Lena threw her over the car since Ellie gets all kind of grumpy being in her car seat and slipping in the drivers seat but just for her knees to be crushed

She yelps, a hand going to her left side of the seat on the bottom, and adjusting the seat backward a little bit while Lena climbs in, kissing her cheek as an apology. “Sorry, darling, I must have forgot to to change the seat when I was driving the car last time,” Kara pouts, a hand rubbing on her knee while closing her door, backing up in the driveway while using an arm to place it on the back of Lena’s head rest and driving off

“Hayley Kiyoko is a....QUEEN,” Lena declares, twisting the knob to turn the volume up on the radio and Kara grins, she’s been introducing Lena to new movies, songs and books that she missed out on when she was being kidnapped and surprisingly (???) has a liking for Hayley Kiyoko, MachineGunKelly and a few other pop artists (If you asked Lena Luthor if she were driving to the beach with her family while listening to the newest pop songs then she would have called you “bloody insane”). The parking lot wasn’t as full now but they’re both glad they got here earlier than it would be crowded, paying at the little parking box for the full parking day pass with a couple of quarters and Lena passes the bag back and for Andy to stay close with Jeju while she’s keeping an eye on Ellie. They do walk for awhile around before Kara leads them down to one of the loneliest areas and Lena is about to huff out to go on the other side of the bay. “There’s a good spot over here!” A voice calls and they turn to their heads and see a smiling Sam sitting on a chair, with Ruby and Quinn already on a row of towels, blankets and a big cooler as they’re all under a big umbrella and Andy gasps, running over to them

“Say hi to your cousin,” Sam encourages and Quinn giggles, getting up while meeting Andy in the middle to hug Andy, messy but hard, “Andy! Hi!” He laughs, patting him on the back and Ellie goes for a much softer hug for Quinn, messing up his hair playfully and he giggles back. Kara puts the bag down beside Sam’s chair before leaning down to hug her and Lena is more comfortable with her, slugging her in the shoulder before hugging her hard. They put their own towels, cooler of food down before going to the boardwalk to rent a few chairs and another umbrella if they need it

“How are you, my girl? You excited to be here with the water?” Sam asks Ellie and she lifts her hands as a sign to be held and she does, lifting her on her lap, kissing her cheek a few times until Ellie smiled with her dimples popping out (both of the twins had their dimples from Lena but they only pop out so often and Sam tickles her belly to see it again and a little giggle slips out) Sam always wants to do Godmother and Goddaughter day every now and then even if Sam and Lena weren’t talking they’d always be best friends and close as ever and Lena wanted Ellie to have a connection that Andy has with godmother, Alex. Ellie lifted her arms, making her tickle under the little armpits with her long fingers and Ellie did squeal this time for Ruby to save her and she gasped, grabbing her little body while rocking back on the towels and her hands tickling the sides of her belly before helping her take off the purple beach shirt that she wanted help with

“Kierath, can you come here so I can put your sunscreen on? I promise it’ll only take a seconddd,” Lena sang song, in her most sweetest asking voice and he did come over propping himself in front of her crisis cross apple sauce that they’ve been practising of listening and nice manners for preschool in a month and she takes off his shirt, spreading the sunscreen all over his back slightly neck then turning him around. He moved his arms out widely while she puts it around his arms, belly and legs and Kara is struggling with Ellie’s but finishes before Lena and she runs to Sam, sitted on her lap again

“You need some help?” Kara asks, Andy is off digging sand and finding rocks and shells with Quinn a little ways over there since he’s safe of sunburning now, smiling coyly and she sits in front of Kara waiting

Kara moves her hair to the left side of her shoulder and kisses the back of her neck and Lena squirms to get her away from the ticklish spot on her nape, “Don’t want you to be a red lobster by the time we leave,” She whispers above a ear as she reached to get the sunscreen bottle and splayed it around her back as Lena took off the shirt and she shivered of Kara’s hands dipping lowly to her bikini bottom

“I know you guys just got engaged but this is like watching a porno,” Sam hissed as she was having her hands over Ellie’s head to cover her ears and Ruby snorted But bit her lip as her Mom sent her a look and Lena could feet her cheeks heating up (and not from the hot weather) as Kara wrapped her arms around her, the fingers dancing on her flat belly

“You and Luce aren’t any better,” Kara told her while she finished on Lena’s back, turning her around by her shoulder and and squirted some more on her hand rubbing it around her neck and collarbones and smiling as Lena squirmed as it was splashed around on her belly, dipping a pinky in the bellybutton

“Where is that Major anyway?” Lena asks, to move her attention away from her though Kara’s hand teased her center before rubbing it all around her legs

“She had to go to the office of all days. We’re having a barbeque later on though if you guys want to come over,” She tells them while sipping her red solo cup and god, did she miss having hamburgers

"Kid, is that age appropriate for you? How old are you, fourteen?" Kara asks, teasing Ruby as her and Lena were all safe from the sun of sunscreen and were in their own lawn chairs and Ruby rolled her eyes, looking down at her self. It was only a bikini, that her and her Mom Sam were matching with, white and black stripes with one black stripe in the middle and it was enough to show skin and even Sam was surprised _SHE_ wore it and let them match today but she liked the swimsuit too "Why? Is yours?" She asked back and Ruby reminded Kara of herself right then and there, when she and Alex were still bickering children she would always copy Alex back of what she mocked Kara with since she didn't understand Earth logic and irony quite yet.

She didn't answer her, winking instead and held Lena's hand, looking at the ring on her finger, twinkling in the sunlight, they had gone to a very expensive, known jewelry shop and picked out two rings for each since it was a mutual decision of the engagement and marriage and the rings and bracelet (for Lena) would be for the real wedding. Lena looked at her, hearing her thoughts and kissed her hand, both Kara's blue eyes and diamonds glistening

"Sorry we're late, little miss didn't know what she wanted to wear," They turn to see Nia standing there with a bag in her hand and Eleanor on her other hip, pink sunglasses on her little nose matching her flip flops and a little Hello Kitty swimsuit, being let down and going to see her cousins. Greeting them, Ellie hugs her the longest (she always has the most dramatic moments with Ellie but she can't blame them, the only two girls out of six boys will be interesting,) and she goes to the toys, jumping out of Sam's reach who made grabby hands for her "Why you being shy with me? Baby Eleanor doesn't know Auntie?" She asked, grinning and Eleanor smiled shyly to her but no made to go to her and Sam pounced, cradling her like a newborn and Eleanor gave an adorable squeak legs kicking up to be upright

"I missed you so much my girl, Auntie just wants to say hello to you," She cooed, rocking back and forth with Eleanor's head rested on her chest and she squirmed, looking and whined for Lena who was sitting beside her for help Sam laughed, peppering her face with quick kisses and Eleanor's face stopped scrunching up with annoyance, giggling until one final kiss stayed on her nose. (Lena called it a "kissy attack" one of Sam's playful gesture to the children) Eleanor squirmed out of her lap, going to the toys again where Ellie was sitting and Sam then hugged Nia, kissing the younger woman's cheek

"Is it kinda freaky of how young you guys are compared to us?" Sam asked, gesturing her red solo cup to Kara an Nia who were chatting and Lena glared, half annoyed and half playful and she bit her lip to not smile all of them has had all of these conversations before

"I'm 56, I'm not dead." Kara drawled, her eyebrow cocking up and Sam gave one of her own right back

"I bet you loved meeting a twenty year old all those years back then," Ruby jumped in, smirking and Lena gasps, flicking her foot against Ruby's side where she was laying on the blankets and she giggled, rolling away

"People think I look older, I find it kind of weird," Nia laughed, shrugging and fiddled with the little necklace on her neck, Kara looked down to it, a gem, a blue one almost matching her Dreamer super suit and she knows whose it from, Brainy gave it to her a few weeks after they first kissed in the hallway of the hospital. James was injured, and they were all worried struck until his departure to his hometown and Nia confessed her live all over again and he did too, with that necklace that all the Super Friends thought was adorable in the young couple's relationship

"I hated running L-Corp that early, I wanted to travel the world. Well, I wanted to do something else than rot away in the huge tower but.....you guys made it all better," Lena said this time for her sake and Sam grins, reaching to the cooler and giving her a beer. It's a classic Corona beer, Kara made a rule to not drunk anything else in ten house but red wine, not something for Lena, Ruby's or Sam's emotional trauma and past to be triggered from their own abuse of alcohol. Plus, the children seeing them drinking or smoking could make them anxious and scared though Ruby sneaks her vape once or twice in her own room not that they know that.

Lena takes it, handing it to Kara, who hands it to Nia and they all have one in their hands soon, and Ruby eyes her Mom "No, you're not eighteen yet, and you better be smart enough to not drink in front of me," Her Mom tolerated, putting it in the sand to sit and Ruby pouted lightly but nodded, chuckling along with her. She checked her phone again, probably the second time in thirty minutes for Natalie's text message but there's none, Natalie couldn't come today since they're having their own nice day with their family but she misses her terribly instead she takes the low waisted shorts down ties her hair in a bun and makes a run for the water. It's practically empty in the water with no people in it but a ways away there are some and she swan dives, and coming up for air a few feet away and Lena sent a message in her head to slow down if people are watching but Ruby inhales for breath, swimming faster and farther out and Lena shakes her head to her while Kara steels her beer

"Hey! You have your bloody own," She pouts and Kara just lifts the beer bottle higher over her head and Lena reaches for it but there's no use of Kara's height even sitting down and she gives in, letting her have the bottle as a kiss for negotiation. Kara's other free hand cups her face and Sam faux gags while Nia makes a face but laughed and Andy came over, his hair full of sand and his knees, with a little plastic yellow beach shovel in his hand, concerned.

"Are you 'kay Auntie? You choke on tha' food?" He's cute really, so loving of others and a sweetheart along with Eleanor but she shakes her head to not scare him like that and pulling him closer to her lap and she blows a raspberry on his belly ignoring the sand since he's already been playing and rolling around. He laughs, pushing her head away and running off to where he sat and helping Eleanor try and build the sandcastle all over again and she picks up the beer again 

"Should we do it now?" Lena asked, no one in particular and she made a hissing sound like to shush her and Kara looked to her and then Nia and raised an eyebrow. Nia asks what's up and Lena doesn't answer her but types out a quick text for Kara patting her to hurry the fuck up

"Oh, just....something, about later." Lena lies, putting her phone down and Sam can see the poker face slipping on looking to Kara and Nia, one looks slightly worried and one is trying to hide her little smile, fiddling with her black little sunglasses making her leg bounce up and down in anticipation for them to hurry the fuck uppppp. Nia is about to ask what the hell is going on until there's someone running up to their designated spot 

"I perhaps would discuss an object of being romantic....but, I do not have a lot of words." An adrupted voice calls out, startling the children a little bit and even Sam for a second but Nia's jaw drops at the same time as her beer hits on the sand. All of them wanted to surprise Nia for a late summer gift even if it's around September, they all knew how hard it was for Nia when Querl left for the future last year so Winn could come back to support Kara and the rest of the family of Lena's disappearance. It was hard for Nia to not have a connection like the others had, Eleanor was clingy and grumpy most of the time she wasn't with Nia and she was plain miserable at home when they were settling in to Earthly things and a real house, she didn't have moral support from a partner like all the others 

"Brainy! Brainy!" She squealed, scrambling up to her feet as flip flops flew off and her phone fell out of her pocket onto the chair and went sprinting towards him with sand flicking back of how hard she was running. He laughed, catching her when she jumped in her arms, spinning for a second her heart felt like it was thrumming so loud he could hear, she knows he felt bad about hurting her about leaving her (the first with his powers and the second of being an extra person to help a few centuries ahead), looking down at his big, teddy bear eyes before leaning to kiss him. A shock, taking a few seconds of not being used to intimacy from her of being apart so long but he kissed back, letting her down 

It is like screaming _i'm home, I'm home, I'm home again_ and she hugged him again, her head against his chest breathing in of his natural scent but not quite cologne and a hand held the back of her head to pull her back and she grins. "You're beautiful, Nia Nal," He simply says but it's a form of endearment that she loves most of his....talking, she just likes of how he talks even if it weird people out and they kiss again before walking to the spot as he asks to meet Eleanor 

Walking back to where everyone was, his hand around Nia's back and he shook Sam's hand as a greeting, hugging Lena who was laughing _"I was trying to make you hurry up to walk from the parking lot so Nia wouldn't think something bad was happening!"_ and hugging Kara before crouching down on the towels. Nia gestured for Eleanor to come sit with them who seemed a littleee hesitating but she sat neatly in front of them criss crossed apple sauce and her hand clasped with Nia's, "Baby, you remember when Uncle Winn came back from the time before and someone else took his place? Like, how you and Ellie share a toy back and forth?"

It was a silly way of discussing time travel with a three year old but she nodded, looking back to Brainy and with her eyes flickering to Kara, specifically. It kind of made them all of laugh of how the children feel the "safest" in dangerous or scary situations for them with Kara or Alex since they've all seen their acts of strengths the most, they know Maggie is on the good guys side as a police officer but has never seen that before. Kara looks to Eleanor who doesn't blink in her gaze and she puts her phone down before sitting next to Eleanor, a hand on the little one's back rubbing, "He's a good guy, I promise little one. His name is Brainy, he's really really nice,"

She perked up of his name, of him being nice like Nia and she twitched as Brainy was about to put his hand out to shake hers but she slipped hers out of Nia's brace and curled into Kara's chest, she saw Sam over the shoulder, a warm pair of eyes watching her. Eleanor gulped, a couple of short, small nails sinking into Kara's shoulder who couldn't feel the sting of pain but would as a human, "You're okay, Nora, you're okay come here" She stood with a hand under her little tush and thighs and it looked like a little ball in Kara's arms since she was just the younger age of three and sit in her chair like before with Lena cooing back at her. Eleanor and Jamie were always the more shy ones in public and especially meeting new people and she had a spurt of anxiety and Kara wanted to comfort and guide her at the same time with it and Nia kissed Brainy's cheek as a comfort for him too 

"It's okay, she's just a little bit more shy than others, believe me when I tell you that it took me two weeks to actually hug her the first time. I promise she doesn't hate you," She reassured his feelings and thoughts since he had a lot of anxiety of meeting any of the children anyway especially Eleanor since rn he both loved Nia to the " _moon and back, or whatever this generation means by that-"_ but Andy and Ellie warmed up quick to him. Ellie kept braiding his long dark hair and Andy was chatting to him if he wanted to go play a game, crabs and shells making Lena explain to him it's a different version of a human game, Cops and Robbers but with the beach and he looked to Nia 

"You can go, we'll watch from here. Brainy it's okay, he just wants to play," She laughs a little seeing his awkward, nervous little smile but he went with Andy tapping on his arm and he looked down to him while slipping a little hand between his big one pulling him to the water. Brainy's heart melted, holding the little hand while walking with him to the shore and he went running in, only to his knees and squealed of how cold it was and he laughed 

"Cold?"

"Hmmm, not like where Gramma 'Liza is, it's cold but no cold," He babbled, around seventy two months is when children are supposed to talk a lot more than any other age and he seemed to love it so far listening to the rambling like Supe-Kara, though the water didn't feel anything to him 

"You look happy," A voice told her and Nia looked to Ruby who came back for her twenty or so swim around the bay, towelling her hair dry who seen that Nia was watching Brainy's every move on the beach with crouching down to see any shells and she couldn't be more happier seeing this scene and she shrugs 

"He came back, god, I missed him so much. I didn't think he would in years or so. Winn didn't come back until like three years, right? With the thing with Toyman and then Lena happened right after?" She asked and Kara nodded, god that Toyman goose chase was hell and then she had gone through it with Lena leaving too and blah, was it ever hectic 

"Sounds like you missed him, your heart is running," Sam drawls and Nia snorts, a hand over her own chest and it is pretty fast but Brainy is here, he is here and he came back, home, home, home and even though he'll be to the DEO to help Alex guide it, (J'onn has been exhausted lately and Alex just wants him to rest even if he resents on that just a tiny bit) but he will be staying at Nia'a house for the majority. Ruby eyes the docks with all sizes of boats, jet ski's, paddle boards and other things to play around with. But for first of allX Lena wants Brainy back to their spot with Andy before they even think of going around anywhere or maybe that's her natural mother instinct coming through 

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh....hey, why are you holding in your laugh! Why you being so shy cutie!" Lena asks between her own laughs as Eleanor tries moving away but Nia held both little hands away and Lena tickled her armpits and little ribs with slightly poking fingers to not actually hurt her. Eleanor held her laughter in with her face turning red from it before she let the giggles out sucking her belly in but Lena didn't let down, tickling her finger in the little belly button before Nia let her go letting her being more relaxed with her guard down since her anxiety attack earlier and she giggled, crawling fast on the towels to get away and soon hiding behind her Aunt Sam's legs 

"Auntie Swaam'? Play diggin' with me?" She asked and Sam nodded (her name is still short even though Eleanor got the name wrong still which she found ADORABLE) grabbing a few plastic toys, plastic star shaped toys for the sand and buckets while they went running to the shore. Brainy did come back a little bit with Andy with his hand in his again and both were dripping wet from the water but Brainy was a little more soaked with his bangs dripping down 

"This little creature was trying to show me something but pushed me in the water instead," He explains and Kara shakes her head fondly, he's always been a little bit too much Lena with his little playful smirk and a little goofball more than his sister. Brainy shakes his head around as water comes right off around his head and onto Nia and she shrieks, pushing him away and he smiled, sitting down beside her again 

"Hi," A timid voice....asks? Greets? He looks up, seeing Eleanor standing there with a plastic shovel in her hand and fumbling a little with it and he smiled a little softer 

"Hello, child."

"I'm Eleanor," She told him not that he didn't know (being in the future definitely had its perks) and he shook the little slightly dusty hand and she plopped in front of them and stared and oh, it was his turn 

"I am Querl Dox. Everyone calls me Brainy." He informed her, and she smiled back, nodding. The sound of the waves hitting the shore, even further away he can hear the motors of boats and the honking of horns and he can hear almost a knock at his brain, looking to Lena who's staring at him and she shakes her head slowly and he nods back, defeated but Nia picks up on it 

"What was that? Why did she tell you no?" 

Brainy sighs, grinning a little embarrassed and a little bit relieved. "It's an....alien procedure. Any alien may be allowed to do so if they truly, truly wish to you have to....imprint, on someone you love the most. It is like a....soulmate thing, but only so much stronger to the one you want to do it on," He explained, using "human" words for her to understand and she was still confused so Lena took the turn 

"You can do it on your spouse, on your own child, on an ex, it's...it is a soulmate thing, it is what I believe. The first person I...imprinted on was Kara when I realized I was an alien, legends say it is only required one person but I think you can imprint on two people. Alura is assumed she did it on Astra when they were children but....but that bond broke," She rubs Kara's knee that who is in shock too 

"Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"Kara, it's....it's weird, imprinting on someone? We're talking about Twilight Breaking Dawn shit, of course people are going to call us crazy but the legends are true." She half laughs with Brainy whose fiddling with one of Eleanor's hands they she gave him, comfortable now 

"It's like....you aren't holding yourself here anymore, they're just....doing it for you, nothing else matters when they're with you and....it is a little weird sometimes I'll give you that when they are a child, you are an adult but it is possible. I only told No to Brainy because I don't know if Nia knew about it or anything and it lasts a lifetime. Maybe even more, I don't know." She explains further, wjat her experience is like with Kara's, she were going to do it with Andy but....

"What do you have to do to....imprint?" Sam asks, intrigued now and Brainy makes a half-half face 

"Look into their eyes, it's kind of like saying your vows at a wedding but to them, you'll always love them....nothing could hurt either of you....if sounds like a fairytale I know, it takes a few tries to get it and it was the second try for me so." Lena shrugs, scratching her neck, embarrassed she never really wanted Kara to find out this way but Brainy just can't imprint on his girlfriend's foster kid but he's seen the future so.....Her head snaps up, looking at Brainy with wide eyes and he nods, it's barely there but it's true, something happens in the future and he needs to be here for it, somehow. She doesn't send him a telepathic message or anything but he knows that she knows 

"Bwainy? You n Nia 'gether?" Eleanor asks, innocent as ever and he stops looking at Lena and inhales, grinning to her

"Yes, child. She is my girlfriend," He explains and she nods, deep in thought before she jumps in his arms, hugging his chest and he freezes for a moment before his big hands hold her back and she lets out a little sigh of happiness. Or he thinks, but he hugs her back, smiling and blushes slightly as Nia gets a picture of them in that moment. She doesn't let go in awhile and he pulls back but she's limp and the warm ness in his chest of the sweet hug goes icy of her being in trouble but he realizes she's just sleeping and he places the hand on her back to her head, placing her on the towels slowly and he gives a huge sigh out in relief of her not waking up

"You're so cute," Nia coos, kissing his cheek and he smiles, looking back to the sleeping child, half of a towel on her even though she's under the huge umbrella like the rest of them anyway snoring a little with puffed out red cheeks matching her ginger hair and he falls in a love a little bit more

//

"You guys, they'll be _FINE_. Go, go make out on a boat for awhile, we'll watch them." Sam pushes Lena a bit to get going since both her and Kara are worried to leave the children here at the shore while they go for a boat ride, they already bought all the fishing rods, the fish bait and life jackets that actually fit the two adults. They were going to sit up the boat for the children to have a ride with mini life jackets, little boat hats and other stuff but neither child is excited for it now, Quinn was getting ready but lunch happened and he fell asleep in Sam's arms as well as Eleanor and the twins are not so thrilled of it now 

"But what if...." Lena tries again, they've been debating if going or staying here and Sam knows how much they need a break even if it's for an hour or so and she hushes her, pushing her to Kara whose putting the tackle box in. She hesitates for a moment before Kara lifts her like a fireman and she squeals, laughing and Sam shakes her head _crazy kids_ before they're speeding off in the water again, making waves and the twins are blowing kisses to them, digging up wet sand for mud pies. 

They boat on for a little bit more of Lena turning back to barely seeing the beach shore anymore but to be able seeing the city landscapes and taller buildings still and Kara cuts the engine, standing up to stretch. Unzipping her life jacket, flinging her shirt off of her head as her sunglasses fall on the boat seat and Lena's jaw drops of seeing her abs. ( _God, her abs, it's bloody worse than Kryptonite)_ She always does see her abs and toned shoulders as well at home but there's just something that turns her on the slightest with the sun reflecting on the slightly tanned, hard sculptured muscle and her bicep curling slightly as she flings the shirt off behind the her on the floor of the boat. She doesn't, - or can't, for that matter - stop staring at her while she's lifting the tackle box again, putting bait on the end of the fishing rods, test trying it out while casting it and she feels it back in, setting it down on the edge of the boat, "Lena, were you even listening to me?"

Uhhhh. 

She blinks out of her dreamy state, looking up to see Kara standing in front of her with a pout, she drawls back of checking her out for the six minutes or so minutes they've been here. "Or were you just checking me out?" She pouts further and she almost feels bad. _Almost._

"Uhhh...." She squeaks, _fucking christ Luthor get it together will you,_ getting caught red handed as Kara is searching around in the cooler for something and she opens two Corona beers, her shoulders tight and han veins popping out while she twists them off with her bare hands and she almost drops her own beer before Kara is putting them in the cup holders 

"You're just so....hot," She licks her lips, and Kara shakes her head before grabbing Lena's wrist and dragging them in front of the boat, there's a few seats like a 'U' and the tip of the nose of the boat and it's a little squishy of open space. She guides Lena up as she lays her own head down on the cushion and letting Lena straddle her hips while guiding her hands to her middle and Lena blushes even more 

"You can touch, you know. It kind of gives me a confidence boost with you drooling over there," She smirks, her hands going up and down Lena's thighs and hips making her squirm and she leans down, kissing her softly but warmly partly from the sun. It's a slow, long make out and Lena jerks her hips into hers a couple times teasing her, making her bite down on a lower lip and Lena half moans, minding the other people on the boats and yachts around them 

"Fuck.....fuck Kara, we promised, remember....." She whimpers through as Kara leans up, sucking on the side of her collarbone and kissing back on up to under her jaw and Kara wants to stop, she really does but when do they find the time for quiet time at the house. They both decided, mutually to not have any sexual intercourse or any sexual play until after they get married and when they told their friends that, they had laughed in their face since the pair practically had sex of every inch in Kara's apartment and Lena's condo but.....Lena finds it romantic. Even of whatever they went through the past eighteen months, of Lena's sexual assault (physical and emotional) wounds to heal and of Kara's anxiety to chill out until after the wedding. Kara does stop after a few seconds of panting, rubbing her hands on the also toned, creamy thighs until Lena smiles slowly, pushing her hands away 

"Come on, lets swim before I jump your bones right here," She helps Kara up before stripping out of her shirt, her black little shorts of Kara unbuckling the belt, a hand on the side of her neck while they kiss again, the wind hitting them from the bay and there's not a cloud in the sky that Lena is grateful now of wearing the sunscreen and soon, gravity doesn't hold her and she feels fear 

Cold, refreshing kind of like....yeah, jumping in a cold ocean on a hot summer day and she comes to the surface, spluttering and coughing. "You-you ass!" She screams of the cold water hitting her arms and she shivers, pulling her hair back out of the bun, of seeing Kara having her phone in her hands to record her and she swims to the boat, finding the little ladder on the side and climbing up. She swats Kara lightly and Kara gives her that delightful, loud laugh before turning off the video and her mouth drops of seeing Lena, in a practical swimming suit thong and she giggles. The only reason of wearing the shorts is because it kind of is a thong, half of her ass sticking out and she may be a new Mom but wearing that in front of children doesn't seem appropriate and she pushes Kara lightly to go 

"Go, darling, go," She chants to her and Kara shakes her head, taking off her sunglasses and hat only in her bathing suit before cannon balling in the water with a big splash against the boat and laughing cuts short of the video and Kara coming up the ladder. Dripping wet, everywhere of her long wet soaked ponytail,

"God, you're so hottttt," She mumbles in her throat but loud enough, and zooming in the camera of Kara's face before zooming out to her abs specifically, "We should have another kid, I mean look at you!" She unzooms the camera of Kara walking toward her with a towel around her shoulders and still sunglasses on her face and her hand covering the lens before she turns it off with the red button giggling. She goes straight to her Instagram app and uploading it on her story with Kara's own @ name, a white heart and a heart eyes face for good measure before it's on her story. Some of - well, a lot of her fans - have been wanting more pictures, videos of her and Kara and her children but also to not pressure her of being a sexual assault, sex and human trafficking survivor to not post anything that she doesn't want to but she feels pretty comfortable today 

"Did you ever think we'd get here?" Kara asks, towelling off the rest of her body while checking her messages but there's nothing and she passes Lena her beer while having a swig of hers. 

"With you pushing me in again?" She teases, casting her rod in again and leaning it against the boat edge while taking her beer and leaning against the edge. She casts the line again to hopefully even get a bite since they've been here over an hour already making out and fishing (she hates fish but Kara wants one so she'll try her damn hardest), she knows what Kara is trying to say, it felt like forever when they were dancing around each other with the friends of benefit thing..... _how could you do this to me, look at who we are, a Luthor and a Super_ god was her voice that annoying? She sighs, putting the rod down while holding the beer with one hand while plopping herself in her lap again with bent knees, kissing her cheek and circling her arms around her while other hands do the same 

"I didn't think I'd be alive if I ever got out of there but I'm glad we also made it through because....I mean, really Kara my mother brainwashed me and then made me into a killing machine to kill you. How could you not be offended?"

"Because I knew you were still in there, somewhere. It took us months to....to even look at each other, we go to therapy, we do all of this but when we first saved you we did tests on how fast you are with running laps around the room, how strong your mind reading was, how you could go invisible. I didn't care about that, I wanted to go to Ireland and stay there with you and the children forever but Lucy being Lucy....." Her eyes bulge annoyingly and she laughs, out of the serious moment because Lucy and J'onn did make them stay cooped up at the DEO forever but it was for safety and she kissed Kara again for the hell of it 

"The paparazzi....." Lena whispers, looking over Kara's shoulder to see not a total-not-subtle boat wading around them to maybe get a first page magazine photo. Kara huffs, picking her up by the thighs and standing on the boat seat, pulling Lena's leg up to her hip as a pose while pulling her into a kiss, swirling her tongue between her own lips before crashing them between Lena's, the Luthor can only get her gasp swallowed and open her mouth for entry and there's yells, wolf whistles from the paparazzi as a thank you. Kara lets go and she's dizzy but she kisses her again before they jump off the seat and her ass is grabbed and she shakes her head, seeing Kara sitting there with her beer and her phone 

"You're all kind of handsy today aren't you," Kara just smiles, sunny and innocent and she shakes her head again before casting her rod out praying for a nasty, slimy ass fish for her fiancé. 

//

"Oh my gosh, you're so adorable but we should wash you off," She laughs of seeing her youngest niece squished between Nia and Brainy who are fast asleep, red strawberry ice cream all around her mouth, sticky on her hands and positively dripping off of the little cone. Lena and Kara have been gone for an hour or two by now but real shit, they needed it and she lifts Eleanor by the armpits while grabbing a few wet wipes to help her clean up and she sees Quinn just stirring out of a nap in Ruby's arms, watching a movie on her phone since the sun is almost setting, it's only four thirty though 

"Oh I know, I know it's wet and cold but you're just a mess!" She boops the little nose while ushering the little girl thats squirming and slightly whining now and it makes her giggle, cleaning the rest of the sticky substance out of her fingers before throwing it in the bag. Eleanor did snuggle up to Sam, crawling on her until she reached her shoulders, hands holding the sides of her face and chin and she laughed while holding the little chubby legs to make sure the little one didn't fall off by accident. She stood, seeing Kara and Lena coming off the boat with all the gear while handing it to some lifeguard people before they were giggling, holding hands and coming back to their spot with their beer cooler empty and she raised an eyebrow 

"Lee, are you drunk?"

Lena bit her lip before the giggles came out and Kara shook her head, letting her sit on the towels and she plops down, laying down on her face instead as her laughter is muffled. "Lena, you can't breathe like that," Kara huffed, moving her as she was laying on her back instead but Lena didn't stop her giggles and Eleanor giggled too, seeing her Aunt smiling so much 

"Don't mind her, biscuit. Come on, you wanna go....do you wanna go see the toys?! Look at the boardwalk, there's some shops with some toys, and there's a big, big stuffie," She pointed to the boardwalk definitely where there were toy shops like at a carnival and there were a big pink Bulldog stuffie and Eleanor gasped, nodding while kicking her legs and she let her down but held her hand so she didn't run straight for it but nobody else wanted to check it out and she most definitely didn't want Kara to leave Lena alone if she was three, four beers deep 

Her and Eleanor walked for awhile even though the little one was perched on her shoulders and pointing to every bright and colourful thing she could see, smiling all the way and she let her down while grabbing cash from her back pocket of her black shorts, the little one asked for a red slushie so she will grant her wish. (Nia might give her heck for so many sugary things but Eleanor is pretty chill and relaxed anyway so she bet she won’t even be hyper) and she orders two for them, trying it out since Eleanor insisted. The man at the till said it was only a few minutes to wait but the room in the cafe.....something wasn't right here and she looked at the till man, nope no signs of distress and he was firing with one of his coworkers

“Here you go sweet pea! Mmmm, isn't this good?" She picked up Eleanor again, grabbing both cold drinks and straws while she found a booth for them, sipping their drinks. She sends a picture to Nia of Eleanor sitting in front of her, on a booster seat with the slushie in front of her and redness around her mouth and her tongue is red, making Sam laugh because she probably looks the same, letting Eleanor play on her phone for awhile. It's not a lot that Nora is out, Nia has been scared that she'll be sick again and Nia drives back and forth to her hometown to see her family that Nora absolutely adores even if she does miss her cousins and uncles here. "Come on baby, it's getting late we should go back to everyone." She was done her slush though Eleanor was halfway done hers just letting her take it, standing and her phone buzzed as she helped her up, instructing to hold the drink with two hands. Her phone buzzed again, it was Lucy, she smiled while texting back a hello and how her day was until Eleanor tugged on her shorts lightly

"One sec sweet girl, one sec"

She ushered, reading the text from Lucy's hello and typing back if she could pick up mustard from the grocery store since they were out of it, sending a heart for good measure and Eleanor tugged her shorts again. "Auntie Sam," She whimpered, whipping her head down to Nora who never actually calls her Sam and not "swam" with her little toddler talk, looking where Nora has her big, wide eyes staring and she sees three people sitting at a table. Black hats, neck and face tattoos of a brand tattoo with the initials "LI.L" under it and she closes her eyes while shaking her head lightly, making eye contact with one of them, he looks kind of old, kind of tired with his big, drowsy eyes and he winks once, startling to his feet in seconds with the others following him. Her heart sky rockets, picking up Eleanor in a rush while a hand protecting the back of her head while she taps the watch on her wrist and shoulder hitting the door on the way out, grunting. "Samantha Arias, AHR-1 come in, I repeat Arias needs a backup at National City Beach, three men chase down with a three year old," She yells into the watch, knowing the DEO will hear her and she reaches the sand from running down the boardwalk

"Run! Guys, go, go, go! Just run!" She yells out, startling most of the children until Kara squints her eyes then widening them, she hears helicopter blades far out and fucking hell won't let Lillian take Lena again, almost tripping in the sand as Eleanor whines out of fear but she catches herself, shushing Eleanor while looking up to see Ruby holding Quinn and Andy in her arms while Nia covers Ellie's body from the helicopter gunshots. Lena tackles Brainy, covering his head while Kara is already gone probably wanting to go get that chopper down, she goes to one of the bags, finding two small hand guns and she hands one to Sam, loaded. "You ruined Family day!" Lena yells, aiming it at the helicopter while pushing Ruby to go, Nia and Brainy to run while Sam passes Eleanor to her for more safety and she crawls to the loaded gun, firing it at the trio that followed her getting one of them in the neck. It smells like sand, salty water and....something different, looking up that Kryptonite is filled in the air, greeniness and she tugs Lena's neck scruff of her shirt shoving her away, coughing into her hand of the substance. Her feet hurt, being shot at on a beach, people are screaming and running away now, hearing all kinds of sirens coming to their rescue (pfft, yeah right), and finally hearing in the distance of the flapping red cape. "Jok!" Kara curses, seeing Kryptonite right above the helicopter and around it, she fists the air confidently while it impacts with the helicopter side, she can hear the sounds of the engine failing and she ducks out of the way of the huge, sharp blades flailing in the air and she grabs a chunk of the metal throwing it hard and she zooms past it, tackling the two bodies and twisting. She loses her balance as the helicopter makes a huge dent in the beach, sand and dirt flying up everywhere and she blinks, her back is against something while Lena and Sam are in her hold, protected and they all get up, seeing the helicopter in pieces, some are in flames and some are scattered everywhere and she gets up, helping Lena and Sam up but she screams at herself to formerly address them as people and not her family because she has the Super suit on right now

"Go see the paramedics," She shakes both of their hands, Lena knows it's a sign for Kara to send them off so she can check if it's Lillian or not, walking over with clenched blue fists and her cape flapping behind her of the beach wind, it's dusty and sandy around as her boot crunches on a piece of metal. She holds her breath, looking inside but there's only another apposed CADMUS man and the pilot, she checks both pulses, they're knocked out probably from the fall but not dead at least and she nods, letting the police men and woman and DEO people come through to investigate, seeing Maggie on scene with her cap on her head, and she gives a subtle nod as a hello. National City doesn't need to know that Captain Maggie Sawyer-Danvers is friends with Supergirl, it was bad enough with Lena all those years ago and with fangirling over the President

"You're good to go. There were no cuts, no bruises or broken bones on any of the children but I think they're just a little freaked out that's all." One of the DEO Paramedics did a check up on each child just in case of safety, informing Lena of it while she nodded thanks to them, declining a ride to the DEO since the kids freakin hate it there anyway and she looks down to Ellie whose cradled in her chest, clearly freaked out still. She kisses the top of her head once making Ellie look up at her, fear in her eyes and she smiled hoping to cheer her up soon since Andy was already hopping around with the other DEO Agents, not worried at all. Ellie did give a little grin before hiding it in her mother's neck, shy and she rubbed her back, seeing Sam call her over and she walked over with Nia "Just because Grandma scared the shit out of us today doesn't mean we're not having a barbecue. Right?" She tickled under Quinn's chin with a pipsqueak voice and made him giggle, scrunch himself up and Lena raised an eyebrow making Sam huff, exaggerated "I'm hungry, okay? Quinn's hungry, Ruby is, we're going to have a barbecue with, or without you. And if Lena sends a helicopter to my house then that's okay because you know why? I have a shotgun, you know what a shotgun is?" She hush whispered to Quinn, making him full out laugh this time and Nia shook her head, giving in while Braint half hugged her, kissing Eleanor's head while they got a cab right behind Sam and Lena lugged to the car with holding both twins, cursing under her breath. Damn Sam, making them still have a barbeque even if her Mother is being....well, Mother.

//

“You took your time on purpose.” Sam glares at Lucy, coming outside on the deck with the plastic bag full of snacks, chip bags, chocolate bars and the mayonnaise in Sam’s waiting hand and she smiles, kissing her lips lightly before she takes off her hat, slipping off her heels. She’s not dressed in her Army General clothes or her DEO Director suit, only in a black tank top tucked in her short, black skirt and Sam still smirks at her, pleased of it and Kara makes a face, throwing a chip at Sam’s face “Little eyes around here, you two.” She warns and Sam laughs, hitting it right in her face while she puts her beer down, pulling Lucy to her feet, into the house and all Kara hears is giggling and stomping up the stairs and she hears the front door shut close and she tenses until they come out the beck door smiling. It’s Ruby’s partner, Natalie, in a sunflower dress with a big bow keeping it up and with her classic white, painted converse and Ruby smiles slowly, getting up and hugging her while Natalie moves back, kissing her forehead

“You hungry?” Ruby asks, looking up to her, her short hair has been growing more and more with it tickling their neck of its length and Natalie looks to the grill that Lena is tending, flipping patties, steaks and rolling around meat wieners with a huge fork and a beer in her other hand, smelling like smoke and steak sauce filling the air as well as the children running around playing Superheroes with all of Quinn’s toys.

“Sure,” They answer, kissing Ruby again and they take a seat on the lawn chair besides Ruby and Kara, taking a juice box instead like Ruby, hating the smell of beer anyway and Ruby holds her hand before the children come running over, Eleanor, Andy and Quinn climbing all around Natalie “Hey little man! You being good?” Natalie asks, lifting Quinn on their lap, pulling down the dress of it and Quinn nods, focused on all of necklaces and rings on Natalie’s neck and hands while Natalie holds her hand on Eleanor’s leg to stabilize her whose sitting on her shoulders while Andy giggles at Ruby kissing Nat’s hand. It’s funny because All the children were jealous of Natalie having all of Ruby’s attention when she and Quinn were first adopted by Lena and Kara and Natalie was too awkward to play with the babies until they all warmed up to each other and here they were, climbing and babbling to Natalie about what they all did today. Natalie gave Ruby a look of Andy explaining what Grandma Lilian did to them at the beach like we’ll talk about this later and Eleanor was playing with their chains and pulled it slightly to the left to see a big red mark underneath and she tapped Natalie’s shoulder

“Oh, that’s......” Natalie trailed off, she only out the necklaces On so it would cover up the big hickey Ruby gave her a few days so, being a little bit too much but it was cute, marked of Ruby’s. Ruby’s cheeks heated up as Lena lifted Nat’s chin to see it better before tutting them and hitting Nat’s forehead lightly making her chuckle and Eleanor or any of the other children didn’t understand but giggled to the adult’s anyway

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted Nia to have a little surprise and Eleanor is my all time favourite kid


	40. First Day of School!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harley goes to Pre-School. (And is a total boss at it) But Alex and Maggie are a little hesitant.
> 
> Ruby goes to Grade 12. (And is a total bossssss at it) But Lena and Kara are a mess.

National City, Sanvers Household

Time on the bedside clock: 6:58 a.m

September 10th, 2020

//

Firsts were always the most emotional.

First scare of the family with Harley? When they had first brought him to Alex's old apartment after a few days when court happened and the CADMUS attack happened they waited for Ruby to be okay after being shot instead of her mother and Alex when she was knocked out by one of the CADMUS blasts. Winn made all the adoption papers wirh the court of Harley Ryder Danvers-Sawyer to be legally adopted by Alex and Maggie as soon as possible (it was that it either the child care system and no way in hell Maggie would let him go there even if they were complete strangers with the Russian four year old). At the new house, they were setting him up for a new room with Jeremiah, what he liked to do, trying to teach him new English so they could all communicate better and he wasn't medically malnourished like the other children but trying to get him to eat different kind of food? What they didn't think of? Allergies.

It was a Wednesday afternoon when she came back from work and they were showing him creams (peanut butter, whip cream, butter,) and Alex had put peanut butter on a few cut up banana slices for both boys to snack on. He had taken a bite, and another until he stopped, spitting it out in the little trash can Maggie put there if he didn't like something (They has explained and reassured that he wouldn't be in any trouble or be hit if he didn't like it) he spat it out, his eyes watering almost immediately and Maggie had realized when she was patting his back while he kept trying to gag that he had a very bad allergy to, the peanut butter. Peanuts.

(Alex felt very guilty about it, blaming herself when they went to the hospital to make sure he was 100 percent okay, had an EPI pen and everything, medicine, a doctor to talk to about the allergy and everything that in children under thirteen are allergic to peanuts is about sixty percent so it was like a half shot for him to try it anyway.)

First real smile, Harley; Probably one of the saddest things with Harley is that, he had some of the worst life experiences in the first few years of his life, the other child's experiences were terrible too to not compare but Harley took......weeks, to be touched by anyone. He opened right up to Maggie, she was the first to ask his name, she did the tests with him, (running back and forth in the gym to see how fast he was, they did little tests of school work to see how smart he was and what division he would be in Daycare, gave him snacks and water in between to keep his blood sugar and energy up and all kinds of stuff) Weeks. It wasn't easy of course, Harley would go wirh Aled in the morning to go to Daycare after the first month or so to have more social skills and he rocked it. He wasn't mute, he just didn't like taking all the while and Maggie gave him calm and cuddles, and asked gave him strength and encouragement, and soon the sun started to peak out of those dark, heavy clouds.

He got up early to sneak into their room, biting his lip to wake them for breakfast or not but he crawled in holding Jeremiah's hand and helped him up first grunting of how heavy he was but apologized as Jeremiah's lip trembled and he crawled in the covers too, patting Maggie's arm. He huffed, patting it a little faster to get her attention, inhaling through her nose as her eyes blinked rapidly he moved back, laying down fully and looked at her until she did fully wake up. "Hi," He greeted to Alex, who was awake and kissing Jeremiah's head and she whispered it back, kissing his head and he hid his blushing cheeks in the pillow (the endearments and praises he received never faulted to make him smile) and a hand was on his back to move him to see his eyes and he saw those dark, honey eyes awake and he snuggled in close. "Good Morning Harley," She said and the sun peeking out of the windows in the room shined on the floors, her hair was naturally curly around her face and the dimples popped, he thought she was as beautiful as....he doesn't know, but she's pretty, like Alex, and he smiled back. Maggie grinned bigger, the two dimples under his mouth corners were cute and she kissed his head back.

First Mom/Mama calling; That was one of the biggest.....thing, for all of them, Harley having a parental figure in his life when he was in Russia like the big question was at the DEO was where did Harley sleep? What did he do during the day and how did he eat because of an average four year old's weight, he wasn't malnourished as the other children but he must have still been hungry but where was he getting the food? Until Lena was attacked by the CADMUS goons once and Natasha Romanoff and Tony, yes the real Tony Stark in life came to the DEO and that's where they all connected the dots, Natasha and Harley explained he would be trained during the day, eighteen hour days with his powers (Kryptonians didn't possess telepathic powers or supernatural ability ones and they think Lillian hacker the science box she made to make all the children into.....humans, half Kryptonian hybrid and half humans and something went wrong, which is why they are telepathic) and by he was four, he did Karate, he loved to dance and he was smart. But he called Natasha....."Mom" back at Russia.

.....yeah, Alex almost choked the life out of Natasha when she said she knew about Lillian but didn't know Harley was one of "hers". To Maggie, he was her little boy, nothing would happen to him ever again if they were there to shelter him as a family, but for her there was just something that made her think of Natasha being HIS Mom.....it wasn't jealousy, it wasn't hate (because who doesn't love the sarcastic witty, ass kicking Natasha Romanoff) but it was like he was taken from her somehow but soon, Harley switched that up. Yelling a "Love you Mama!" Over his shoulder while he went running into his daycare at the DEO

(Maggie will snort and lie to you about her cry g on the way to work, on her Ducati bike but her helmet was just really foggy okay?!)

But the next big thing for Harley Ryder Danvers-Sawyer is going to school. The first day of school is bringing one of the most mixed bag of emotions yet for the family has even experienced yet. Between the two parents, the shared excitement of the start of a new milestone to encourage and praise Harley about it of them going to Target to buy an "Avengers" bag with Thor, The Hulk and Hawkeye on the front with stars and all kinds of bright and cool colours on it, pencils, a "Paw Patrol" lunch kit for his snacks, little red waterbottle and lunch to go in as well. And then there's heartbreak of realizing their little Harley is not a baby anymore but growing up, Alex crying at night in Maggie's arms of realizing he's actually growing up, the nostalgia and mixed happiness and sadness laced in her silent tears and all the pictures of him in Maggie's phone does show how much he's gained weight and how tall he is. And a new fear piece of their hearts being out in the real, scary world without one of them by his side

Recently, the Danvers-Sawyer household has been keeping his new, shiny bright school routine on track for almost two weeks now for him to be used of it when the time came. (Jeremiah tried to help, he really did, but he always grew tired at night, sleeping in his own bed or playing with little pull-back cars.) For the last two weeks, they started laying out clothes the night before of what Harley would wear the next day, making sure he brushed his teeth and long hair of course (it was growing so much that it was enough to be braided into TWO braids now which he was thrilled about!) or it was either a bath or shower with one of the adults to help him wash his hair and body as well as his supplies in his bag if he went to his Aunt's house for a sleepover or at Daycare to get used to a school bag and water bottle. He was thrilled of it sitting on his back, it was a little big for him but looked absolutely adorable too

(It seemed a little selfish or feeling bad for Jeremiah at Winn and James's house for the night and day so they could focus all their attention onto Harley for the exciting, fun day but Winn insisted he would be fine and wishing their little man to have the best day!)

And they were determined to. But first, it was the somewhat weight on Maggie's back at god-knows-what-hour this morning as a wake up call from the cute little devil, grunting to acknowledge and show he was awake but to not startled him too bad and she received that adorable, pipsqueak giggle in return. (So cute!) She is a little surprised that Harley has gotten up this early since Alex is still snoring beside her, fast asleep but he's been excited of today, meeting his friend Camden (they have been in Daycare together since he went at SunView Daycare instead of the DEO Daycare) and of course playing on the playground with him, Moooooom. Him and Maggie usually loves spending his morning under the covers until Alex gets them out of it, pulling on blankets and shaking them for breakfast but some days like these are nice to cuddle before the day actually starts

"Good morning Harley Davidson," She whispers to not wake Alex yet, he gets off her back (thank god, she is kind of sore from yesterday's training) while squirming between the couple's space and flopping his legs down on the comforter knowing how much Alex hates it when he does that, the legs go under the covers not over! He moves the long, dark curls out of her face from tossing and turning through the night and she can clearly see his face now, his long light brown hair is everywhere and his grey-brownish eyes reflect back to hers and she puckers her lips like a duck and he shimmies closer to kiss her a good morning kiss and he chirps it back.

She looks to Alex, her bare back towards them with those freckles that she oh so loves, her brown, reddish hair splayed on her pillow and she pushes Harley to go get her He's only in his Spider-Man underwear on his tush, crawling to get up on her body, little hands tapping on her face and cheeks as Harley gets her to lay on her back , huffing. "Mommmmm! Get up, get up, get up, get up, Mommmmmyyyyyyy!!" He sing songs, swaying his head back and forth while doing so making Maggie giggle, gosh he's adorable even at god-knows-what-hour and the signs of her lover waking up is inhaling deeply, her eyebrows raising and squinting to. Harley quiets when she wakes up, hovering over her body and she does open her eyes, fluttering and she smiles, lazily up to him and he lowers himself between the two, making her turn towards them, those brown-greenish eyes looking towards her

"Hi," Alex whispers, looking back to Maggie, she doesn't have a shirt on either with the covers for at least modesty not that Harley cares of course, he would run around naked in the house if he was allowed to (he drives Alex and Maggie crazy after he has a bath, frantically running after him with no clothes on giggling all the while) and she reached forward to kiss her forehead. The fingertips pull back the curls on her face, brushing her hair back for a few moments before kissing her head again and then Harley's, their twin grins towards her "What did you dream about?" That's probably the first question she always asks, Maggie usually has nightmares or weird dreams ever since the bombing but talking usually helps even if Maggie isn't good at it and Harley usually has those weird toddler dreams like she read in those parenting guide books. Harley perks up, pulling up a hand for him to talk and Maggie tickles a finger making him giggle and jerk it down

"We was playin' the game an' we was winning but we didn' have another 'troller but we was winning than bad guys," The couple already knows that he's talking about his video game The Wii Switch, it was taken away from him a few days ago when he wasn't behaving and listening that day and Alex took it, putting him in time out when he talked back to Maggie. He cried of course, a huge temper tantrum was due but Alex let him ride it out and they had realized how much his behaviour and listening skills have changed so they are keeping the game away for a few days for him to be used of not playing it all the time and a new schedule will be in place

"Ohhh, wow. That sounds fun!" Maggie tickles him again and he nods, smiling and Alex knows she won't share what her dream is in front of him so she kisses his head before cuddling close for a few more minutes

"I'm okay, Ally. It was just....it was Javier," Maggie whispers to her a few long warm moments in the covers all together and she tightens her hold on the covers in her fist. Javier was Maggie's older brother, he was killed in cold blood by a police officer when he was walking home from school, in a black hoodie and a Jesus Christ cross on his neck they thought he was a bad or hood guy but he wasn't. If it were a white boy, it probably wouldn't have happened, Maggie woke up one night, sweating through her shirt and crying hysterically waking Alex and it took about an hour to realize what she was saying and explaining and she doesn't know how to help Maggie with the nightmares but to comfort her and give her love

"You don't have to talk about it baby," She reaches over Harley's head to kiss her cheek twice and she nods back, she will later but they really don't want to talk about that kind of stuff in front of Harley. She half picks up Harley, throwing him on Maggie making them both laugh while she rolls out of bed, going to the dressers to grab new two shirts for the morning for her and Maggie slipping it on quickly while Maggie grabs hers. The doctors do say that Maggie can go back to work, exercise and play with the two children but nothing too much for her body since she stopped using a wheelchair but the cane has been her bestfriend this past year even if she grumbles of not using it and Harley must realize this while he jumps on her back and she holds his little legs while grabbing her own phone and Maggie leads them down the hall and stairs.

"Sooo, what do you want for breakfast this morning? Your choice," Maggie lets him and Jeremiah pick the food for special occasions and he bites his lip, he doesn't like when he has to pick, he didn't get that much good things when he lived in Russia

"It's okay, I want you to feel special today, it's your big day, buddy. Come on, anything you want?" Maggie crouched down beside him where he was sitting at the table, they did have time, it was only about 7:30 and they have to get him to his new school at 9:00 on the dot and there was time for pancakes, or maybe even waffles but he picked Smoothies and bananas.

"Uhm....smoothie, like when me an' Mom went smoothie to big town wit' Auntie Kar," He explains, its so astonishing to them of how much he talks these days, his thick Russian accent is still there but they understand him of course even if they ask him to repeat what he said sometimes. Alex puts the TV on to the News Channel to see Supergirl already flying through the air and catching bad guys but she can tell its old footage from last night even if Harley does gasp excitedly of seeing her do that, (it's ironic, the children has seen Kara at the DEO in her Super Suit along with their uncle Clark but they still a little too young to put two and two together to realize their the two Supers.)

Maggie already puts the two drinks and berries in the blender cup, milk and juice with the frozen berries from the freezer that she went to go get from the downstairs freezer before she gave a warning to Harley so the loud noise wouldn't startle him too much "Hmmmm.....looks fine to me," Maggie shrugs, stopping the blender a few long moments later, it was thick and smoothie looking as she poured it into three cups but the little cup is for Harley and he took it with a smile, slurping it up and she waited for it. He did sigh out, like a satisfied " _Ahhhhh_!!" sighing out, a purplish moustache around his upper lip and Maggie laughed pointing and Alex saw it just before he wiped it off with the back of his hand.

"What do you have for work today?" Alex asks, sipping her cup and Maggie shakes her head when she has a purple moustache too and she grabs a few paper towels for all of them while passing one to Harley and Maggie grumbles, looking to the cane next to the kitchen counter and the front door 

"Mags." She chastises, raising an eyebrow making her fiancé pout and frown a little, the cane does help Maggie move around a lot faster of catching up with Jeremiah and when she works at the house on the computer or on desk duty at the office but it can tell Maggie does get a little frustrated with it 

"I just....I'm sorry. I am. But....I have gone through worst things like why aren't I just....cured, it was one grenade and I'm like 130 pounds," It's been like this for awhile, Maggie venting to her of it and of going to physical therapy for now, sometimes she comes home in frustrated tears of people mocking or laughing at her at work of using the cane or she has a great day and still needs the cane but she also doesn't want to fall one day and be hurt again 

"Baby....it's going to help in the long run. It will help in the long run, I promise. You have jumped off buildings, fighting people three times your size and all this stuff but this is probably one of the biggest things that happened in a small time span that's all. What's it going to be, the cane or the wheelchair?" She gets up too, holding Maggie's face in her hands gently making sure she doesn't look away and Maggie stops pouting but picks the cane and she kisses her lips, softly 

"What are you doing today?"

She sighs, swirling her smoothie around in the cup. "Doing paper work with Lucy and J'onn. I swear, her talks about all my mistakes are literally all drunk like if I came in drunk, what would she say? A lot. She would say a lot and I can't say anything when she comes in drunk, vodka on her breath and everything." 

"Wait, wait, wait. Lucy is going to work drunk? Isn't that even still illegal even if the DEO isn't "known?" Maggie asks, shocked as hell, putting her cup in the fridge with plastic wrap over it and Alex nods, slow while she waters down the cup in the sink as she finished hers and cooing a thank you to Harley since he finished his all before Alex grabbed him before he could run, wiping his face with a wet wipe 

"Right?! But, I was going to talk to J'onn about it later, butttt enough about our weird, crazy work, are you ready for school?!" She asked Harley who was in front of her to finish cleaning off his face and he nodded, giggling as she poked his belly button and she helped him down before he had the urge to just jump down from the four feet kitchen counter 

"Come on mister, lets go see what we can do because you can't go to school in your undies!" Maggie laughs of him running around the table before he takes her hand, going up the stairs with Alex right behind them 

"Ugh." Harley deadpanned, looking at the suit on the bed that Maggie is laying out, the suit is a white button up, cute little black slacks he can tuck his shirt in and a black suit jacket he can wear over it as well, everything was so little and cute like how could they just send him to school?! A big, real, scary school and hell, Alex wasn't even going to the school, work, and she was probably more scared than he was, she looked up with glossy eyes to Maggie and she just shook her head at Alex; she cannot cry right now or Harley will too and they will be more late than 9:00. He was so little, little shirts and even smaller socks he slipped on while Maggie helped him pull up the black pants to his waist, buttoning it and he insisted on putting on the shirt (he forgot the last shirt button that Alex had to do) but he was being reluctant on his hair

"No, I likes it, likes it long and long," He crossed his arms, looking up to them with a little frown and Alex urged to not coo and pinch his little cheeks but she just bent down on her knees, putting a long hair strand behind his ear and he relaxed, his hands playing with her hair too

"I know you do. I know you like it long and free, you hate braids and ponytails in it but today is a really, really special day today but tomorrow you don't have to. Does that sound like a deal?" She asked, his hair was in fact long, it was almost as long as the length of his back though he decided on a haircut before Halloween. Hesitation is placed, between where his dimples set and between his eyebrows, thinking but he just nods agreeing while Maggie gets a brush, a few elastics and he turns around for her to start while humming a random chorus from the band, Blink-182 and Alex takes a step back from Maggie who blindly tries to swat her about her smugness of him loving that band

"I....ugh," He says again, looking in the mirror again of him in a full suit while his little fingers button his own suit jacket and moving side to side of his hair beautifully braided in a normal, quick braid and Alex smiles, because of course he would just hate dressing up even when they went to the Gala but he plasters a fake smile when Maggie comes back from the washroom to put the brush away before they have to get ready

"I miss Lex," He whispers, looking out the huge skinny windows beside the bed, there's three in the wall each by the bed to show light through of what Kara and Alex made since Maggie whined of not enough "light" in here and his hands were in his pockets, looking like a freaking Vogue model she might add with the sun reflecting on him. But she still stopped her hand from putting on the mascara on her eye, she didn't see Alex sigh in frustration but it was known of when Harley but his lip to not say anything but there's nothing worse than your child being raised by one of the worst enemies of your whole family legacy and Alex inhales again, picking him up to put on the bed while she slips on her everyday clothes

"You know, you can talk to us about anything. Anything. Me and Mama won't be mad, okay, I might be a little bit but," She laughs of Harley giggling knowing she will be mad and she pulls the zipper up on her grey jeans and the button

"He likes purpa," He says after a little while, swinging his legs off the bed edge and Maggie thinks for a second of what he means while she puts her own bra on then gets of it him saying purple and Alex nods at that, encouraging, (They all saw that he liked purple when he "wore" his suit, denying Kara's help for him not to fall through the air.) Her and Alex mostly match on days of wearing black and grey but she has black jeans on and a green long sleeve 'V' cut thats tucked in with a little brown belt (it's actually Alex's but she likes stealing her stuff) and Alex tries not to stare at her while she bends down to grab her black boot heels while she puts on her own converse

"You look pretty, Mam'" Harley says as she brushes out her own hair with a comb, the waves bouncing off her shoulders and she half turns looking over her shoulder while she grabs an elastic for her wrist to wear later on if she needs it and winks

"Did your Mom give you twenty bucks to say that?" She teases and Alex shakes her head, smiling and he frowns

"No! Never!"

Maggie laughs, walking over while bending down to pet his head to not mess up the perfect braid she's done and he hops off the bed with Alex's hand in hers while she switches off the light, the hallway light and down the stairs they go, his little backpack on his back while he's packing his little lunch bag with Alex. Cut up apple slices with celery on the side in the little plastic cup, his favourite, favourite lunch is ham and cheese with a half cut sandwich and his little water bottle filled with half apple juice and half water mixed in for a little goodness and he insists on putting it in his backpack while slipping on his red shoes and strapping on each velcro strap

"But-but, Imma big guy!" He insists, tightening his little ponytail, inhaling a big gasp of his little nerves showing across his face, the street is cold this morning of fall weather starting up around this time of year, they see him look down the street both ways for safety, climbing in the car and then into his car seat without any help (Him and Jeremiah usually fight around this time to get in first and Harley usually wins,) but it's quiet as Maggie locks the door with her keys, her work bag in the crook of her arm and Alex starts the car along with the heat and closing Harley's door since he's already buckled in and can't reach the door with his little arm and she buckles herself in with Maggie coming on in

"A...see.....dee....see!! Aaaa, see, dee, see!" Harley chirps of Alex pulling out of their driveway, avoiding Maggie's broken bike beside the car, checking both ways at the four way stop sign, smiling to Maggie who sighed, looking over the car seat to Harley smiling at her with his toy, Buzz Lightyear in his arms with his backpack in the middle of the seat nicely sitting there and she looked in the glove box, the CD case and plopped it in. Harley had a....very interesting music taste, sure he still liked baby lullabies from his parents for special, private moments at home and for bedtime but he also picked up on Alex's taste of music, punk rock mostly, Blink-182, Machine Gun Kelly, Guns n' Roses and of course, AC/DC has been his favourite lately

"Oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yea! Yeah, yeah, yeah," Harley sing songs, his head bopping to the beats of the song, "Thunderstruck" and Alex hums to it but she knows how much Maggie hates this music and she still winks to her while she takes a left already out of the Suburbs while Harley's school is only a few minutes away, hoping they won't be late for work too

The school, St. Johnson Elementary School is one of the most recommended schools in Los Angeles all the way up the West Coast towards Seattle which costed a ton for Harley to be put in but they are already in plan to have a spot reserved for Jeremiah when he's ready, over twenty children are in each classroom and it's a wide range of Kindergarten towards Grade Seven and Ruby's highschool is a second part of St. Johnson to Grade 8 to Grade 12. It was a little complicated and stressful to pick which school Harley should go to but there were always other options to have if he didn't like it and try his best anyway and that's all they hoped for him while pulling up to the practically crowded area of drop off and she put it in park, turning it off and buckling herself out while Maggie went to help him.

"You excited?! Look at how cool this is!" She encouraged, the school was definitely massive than Alex ever had for school in Midvale, a huge logo sign on the flat platform in front of the doors and they walked up the stairs with him holding both hands, looking behind him to see Buzz in the car still because toys weren't allowed to come to school

"Errr....." He murmured, looking all around him of children going in and out of the huge blue painted doors and some are running straight to their designated teachers and some are shy, hiding behind their parents legs of all the noise, the commotion and people and he shrinks back behind his Mom's long leg

The parents share a look of his anxiety coming through and Alex moves him to the side a little while they both bend down and she lightly moves her hand down the side of his head to not mess up the hair and he swallows, looking at the other classmates lining up to his designated teacher and classroom, Miss Lolly. "Buddy, come on, you're going to have the best day here and you're going to make a lot of fun friends your teacher looks so nice," She nudged him with a finger to his side and he did smile but pushed it away and Maggie smiled, kissing his cheek while rubbing his cheek with her thumb pad

"What are we?" She whispered

"Brave," He whispered back but Maggie could still hear him from all the noise around their little bubble and his R in the word sounded like a W but they were working on that

"And?"

"Tough," He inhaled after saying it, feeling tough and Alex smiled over his head to her fiancé

"And?"

"Nice" He smiled of other kids being nice to him too and she nodded back before he turned to hug her, hard and she patted his back a few times before he hugged Alex this time. He didn't let go of her like Maggie and she was worried of this, he would cling on like a little monkey to her when they were play fighting and he finally did let go, his lip trembling and she smiled, tears in her eyes shining too

"It's okay, you are going to be a good, good little boy today and we will pick you up right here, same place later okay? You're so strong, and nice and tough right?" She smiled along with Maggie and he nodded to them, he fist bumped both their fists while he went walking up, stilling a few times to not be trampled by a few other kids and he walked up to the other little kindergarteners, waving to his teacher. Miss Lolly shook his little hand while setting him in line between his other classmates and she shared a wave and smile with his parents of respect and like Ill take of your little boy here and Alex could feel the emotions stirring up in her throat where a lump was forming

"Baby?"

"Yeah?" Maggie asked, checking her phone of what time it was and her lip wobbled so she had to bite it to still it "You have another twenty seconds until I start crying and you better not let me cry in front of all these damn people," Her voice wavered through the whole sentence and Maggie put her phone down; a hand around Alex's back and kissing her cheek as a comfort // 10:15 “Hello?” She picked up the buzzing phone from her back pocket before checking the Caller ID, but give her a break she’s in the middle of a very, very crowded hallway with jocks throwing a football back and forth while trying to not get it and she doesn’t want to be late for Physics on the FIRST day! “Has anyone threatened you. Where’s Natalie?” She rolled her eyes. “Seriously? Natalie isn’t my guard dog, they’re already in the Library for their free block anyway.” Lucky, she thinks, her free block isn’t until after lunch “Maybe I should get you a guard dog then.” It was mere response with a light teasing tone in it, probably trying to match her own snarky tone but she gasped while her eyes widened monetarily “A PUPPY? WE’RE GETTING ONE?” “Jokes. Go to class.” “You literally called me first.” She protests, huffing while dragging her feet down the stairwell and almost crashing into someone around the corner but swerved yelling a sorry! over her shoulder and then click. Gods, Auntie Lena definitely had a better grand entrance than a goodbye, shuffling faster to the class before the bell rang again to get to class // 12:18 p.m “You know, that still isn’t an entrance.” She greeted while swirling in her leather chair to see Kara, holding a brown bag of food for their lunch date while tucking her cape in (she doesn’t want to know how Kara changes so quickly out of her usual attire and in her Super Suit.....) and turning around, smirking “And you know, just how much I love YOU in a suit.....” Putting the bag on the glass table before walking over and behind Lena, rubbing her shoulders and back with skillful fingers as she sighed, smiling up to her between her eyelashes and received a hum back of Kara’s smirk widening. Leaning down, she closed her eyes to inhale the vanilla and strawberries of the shampoo conditioner Kara oh so loves while a firm but pleasant hum went across her lips and in her body of her own red lipstick and a different kind of chapstick painted each other until Kara moved away giggling “We have a date and you have to pick up the kids at three o’clock.” She confirmed, wiping her mouth for the lipstick to get off before grabbing a Kleenex and doing the job and she sighed, true. James, Kara and Cat has a meeting at CATCO until five or six so she’s on duty of Dinner this time Darn. “Okay fine, fine.” She sat beside her fiancé on the white couch, digging into her salad But think we should get a dog.....Or a guard. Maybe both but.....” // 3:47 p.m "If that school bus is going to take....." She stopped typing, pulling back her white button sleeve to look at her watch, ".....almost an hour to get you home from the school then I could have picked you up, you know." She looks up to see Ruby smirking with Natalie behind them, taking off their shoes and strapping their bag off the shoulder while taking Ruby's, whooshing and then coming back, raising an eyebrow "Natalie, what's rule number three?" "No super powers in the house.....?" Their voice cracked on the last word, sheepishly smiling with their hands clasped behind them and she grinned, nodding back. "Oh, come here you two. Twelfth grade? Oh, my heart." She reached up with both arms to hug them, rocking back and forth in her bare feet since those killer heels got to her right when's he got home, kicking them off while helping the other three out of their shoes before they went playing around and she was hugged back by four arms "Go on, I have another call I have to make. The kids are in the living room I think." She just heard giggles around there somewhere with also a couple of Chinese investors demanding a call at four or five but she really doesn't have the time, she just needs to relax since the board is driving her up the wall already "This is Lena Luthor....yes, yes, I'll hold." She rolled her eyes while the teenagers giggled, going into the living room and all she heard was a playful roar and giggling, shrieks of laughter. Okay, maybe she can hold //

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I liked it. Idk about ya'll but I liked it


	41. Happy, Happy, Happy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had a prompt or two from a few Instagram and Tumblr followers of showing Lena's POV from being captured to safety and also someone else's for a change 
> 
> I just really needed Kara out of the way for this part because I really do believe that partners act differently with partners talking about a personal experience that's old or fresh trauma in their life
> 
> And come on, Eleanor is my favourite character

SuperCorp House, National City

October 26th, 2020

Time on Kara's Iphone, 10:36 p.m

//

Last week, Ruby went for her very first training session at the DEO Headquarters with Alex and Lucy since their both now the Assisting Directors of the DEO (it's kind of weird to have two Directors but Alex is doing half time to spend more time at home to help Maggie with her physical therapy and just doing her own thing and Lucy is debating whether to sign up for duty again or not,) there were about another hundred newbie agents trying out for a position just like her. It was about three thirty in the afternoon of learning the basics of how the talking comm system works, the protocols and rules of working there, and finally learning the basics of weaponry and training and her tapping out after Alex throwing her around for the better hour or so. The Government was nice enough to talk with Lucy that whoever did try out for a position has to be over nineteen before setting a foot in a mission but Ruby is pretty deadpan on attending college and then coming back full time or something else to stay close to home, to Quinn, (Lena and Sam are definitely going to talk to her about that later on and hopefully before her contract is placed on Lucy's desk.)

And this Wednesday is when Kara received a call.

"Miss Danvers, I do not care if you're engaged and it'll be Mrs. soon, but I bet you remember how much I just LOVE surprises, right?" Cat Grant's voice boomed into the whole desk area when she got off the dinging elevator after her lunch break, freezing in her tracks and Rao, she completely forgot! So yes, she knows how much Cat actually hates surprises when she wrote a letter to her biological son, Adam, and she also knows how Cat was happy for her and Lena when they announced her engagement on their social media platforms but she barely had any time to breathe of dropping the toddlers off for daycare at eleven after dealing with two hyper toddlers and one clingy and grumpy all the time with teething the past few months

Sure, Quinn is a happy and a little cutie pie but the doctors did warn them that babies of twelve to thirty six month olds did teeth the most in their all toddler years so that was something, Eleanor, a little girl that Nia adopted last year in November, she didn't have a problem with it at all and she's the same age as Quinn, just turned three in March this year. But it was going to be a process for awhile so they needed a schedule bette than him waking up late at night crying, Tylenol round after round to help soothe the pain. It's like this tonight as well; Lena had a late, late board meeting tonight so she was on duty of making dinner, bath time and story time for the three babies all in three hours and Ruby took over the reading or she would have started ripping her hair out in frustration for Ellie whining she wasn't tired or something and she had over an hour to relax with her feet up, snacking on some chips and watching Netflix

"Auntie Kar.....Auntie......" It whimpered through the little speaker of the baby monitor, letting her know he was awake and she didn't hear Ruby go in but her slow, deep heart thumping a sign she was already asleep. The same time she was coming out of the living room was an exhausted looking Lena coming through the door with her briefcase in one hand and already muttering about a hot, hot yummy meal and sleep

"Did they get down okay?" The briefcase stayed on the table by the door that held random things, a gun briefcase in the bottom drawer for safety measures, a few of the children's daycare art papers and sorts while she groaned of the heels being kicked off in the shoe rack direction

"Yeah, around 8:30 or so I think. I think Quinn is teething again so I was just going to get him," She grunts while walking, her ribs are deliciously sore after the six armed alien attacked her from each side and almost made her solar flare as the alien attacks were getting heavier each day, Alex was going to check if there's anything.....unusual, but isn't that the DEO's whole purpose? Passing her, they both turned at the same time to kiss each other's cheek but planted their lips together and she let her go, both giggling

Going up the stairs, opening the door slow enough for it not to creak, seeing the twins asleep in their own beds before spotting Quinn standing in his crib with a hand stretched out, whimpering. "Oh buddy, it's okay. I'm here, it's okay," She repeated while legs wrapped around to hug her chest and little chubby hands wrapping around her neck while rubbing his back in circles, closing the door again before waking the other kids.

"Hi little man, oh my-, oh what are those tears for, hmm? It's okay, it's okay," Lena reached for him at the same time he did with outstretched arms, she was waiting for the heat up lasagna in the microwave and opened the door before it beeped, loudly, probably would scare Quinn the most with him being extra sensitive right now. She cuddled next to him while her finger massaged the back of his mouth in gentle circular motions where one tooth was coming in and another in the front, he looked adorable with buck teeth but this was far overdue and she grabbed a chilled pacifier from the fridge for him and a fork so Lena could at least eat He made a sigh of content while sucking on it and slumping against Lena's front though they should give him Tylenol before he goes back to bed, just in case, and she made herself busy with making two wine glasses and sitting beside Lena at the kitchen island.

"So I got some news, today." She announces, her acting has never bee good even with a Poker face so she doesn't know how strained her voice actually is but her fiancée's perfectly raised eyebrow is her answer, but also adorable and frightening at the same time

"As I do as well, but you go first, you did make dinner after all," She clinks their glasses together but not too loud for Quinn and if she wasn't wringing her hands together nervously then she would have broke the counter top with the grip and Lenas brow furrows to concern but she blurts it out first. Relax, Danvers, relax.

"I'm going to London for a job promotion with Nia," She finally blurts, looking up from her wringing hands and before Lena could have a chance to say anything to read Kara's expression of how nervous and excited she is at the same time and it's definitely the wrong move as she was chewing her food, choking instead. Quinn whimpered of her rustling as she gave him to Kara while trying to cough it up as her eyes watered from the action and the red wine resembled the big red splotches coming up from her neck before she caught her breath and apologizing for ruining the moment, letting her go on to continue now and Quinn settled in her arms again

"I had a call earlier today from a few boss bosses, like Cat Grant and Jame's bosses? Yeah. Okay, so they gave me a call before lunch and well, they liked my art and articles so much that they want me to go and see them for awhile and since I'm still mentoring Nia, they would like for her to attend with me as well. They want to see if we'll work for them half the time and at CATCO as well and they love her work as much as mine. The workshops, the meetings, the sponsors.....its only attended in London even though Cat has asked to let it be here but.....no go. So.....yeah." She breathes out, taking a breath for all the information rambling like Lena usually loves but she doesn't look like that word is for now while biting her inside cheek to concentrate

"First of all, I have so many pride and gratitude in me that they recognized you because you....are one of the most talented people in the art and reporting business scheme, Im so proud that you AND Nia has this opportunity. So proud." She kisses Kara's knuckles softly, her eyes twinkling with love and she beams back, "How long is this workshop? I just want to....you know, prepare with the kids." She points a finger to Quinn snuggled on her chest with her other hand rubbing his back soothingly "Um.....until November 17th?" Her words are exactly Lena's face dropping when she first realized, pushing back appointments, meetings and others at work for her to go to this one half way across the world, she attended with Lena at her own board meetings when she had to go to Berlin or Beijing but that was years ago when they first started dating

"You realize that's like....." She cranes her neck backwards to see the calendar on the wall, "Eighteen days you'll be gone? Three weeks? I mean, if it's that long then we can't really tag along with three toddlers and one teenager that just started the last grade in highschool with a lot of homework that we have to help her with.....you're asking a lot here, babe." There's an edge to her voice of being annoyed but hey, she would be too but this could be a very, very big impact on her personal and professional career of reporting and art just maybe she could win a Pulitzer like she's always dreamed of since she started as Cat Grant's assistant all those years ago. But that doesn't mean she has forgotten her personal life back at home, there has been some very good news of Ellie's medication for her testing of ADHD and ADD is positive and her progress in Pre-School has changed with more highs than lows in learning and school skills which is amazing progress! And Ruby is just blossoming into early adulthood of starting Grade Twelve and asking them and Sam for help when she needs it in her studies and has also started at the DEO which made them very, very proud (though Lena was more nervous for that)

Hell, Lena even extra reassured her that she doesn't even have to go to college or university right away, to go be a kid and make mistakes, travel the world and all of that and they both promised to support her in whatever she wants or willing to do after High school. And Lena, oh her Lena, always so proud of her of her own personal career in Art, when they had first dating she loved watching Kara paint, draw or sketch and a lot of the time Lena and the children are her regular and recent sketches in her book portfolios and canvasses "I know, Lee. I know that I can do this. Do you remember when we first started being friends and you said, 'well Supergirl might have saved me but Kara Danvers, you are my hero' or something along those lines? I still think about that a lot, as an alien it is my duty to protect Earth from any harm's way with the DEO or not to alien spaceships all the way to Lex and others but I'm not.....I'm not professional, popular photographer James Olsen or Queen of Media Cat Grant but, I want to be a bigger inspiration. In Art, in reporting? and for Nia. Nia has such a big heart, she has passion in her work as Dreamer and as, well a reporter, and....I want to do this. Let me?"

Lena sighed while biting her lip, holding each other's gaze for a few long seconds to study her before nodding and reaching for her wine glass "Okay. I promised as.....when I fell in love with you and when I proposed, I promised that we'd be together as two, in work and at home, but I also want you to be as free as you want. I have no control, no cage around you and I'll always be here, so thank you for telling me now or I would have been pissed later," She reaches forward with a hand to cup her face and she meets her, kissing her back and she hopes Lena can hear her own promise to her

"I'm bringing Blaire to help me then for leaving me with four toddlers under the age of five and another moody teenager," She half teases, Ruby is barely moody or rude to them even with raging hormones mixed along with growing, sometimes overpowering Kryptonian powers but it's fun to make the joke and she blushes to that when Lena's thumb wipes off the light pink lipstick off of her chin. It's not that late of not even eleven thirty but it is for Quinn, lightly snoring on Lena's chest and she picks him up a little slow and awkward to not wake him while Lena gets the medicine ready

"Mmmm! No! No!" His face scrunches up of the taste and squirming in her arms but he swallowed it down and Lena smiles, kissing his head, once, twice before letting him go and really she doesn't want him to have a crick in his neck since his crib sounds a little bit better

"You're like.....one hundred percent sure that Blaire is straight right? I mean, the piercings, the hair, all the tattoos......like really?" Kara asked around her toothbrush before spitting it in the sink and then washing it off under the tap

"Um. Why?" Lena asks, picking out a tie for Kara to wear, blue or black that'll match her suit and then another dress, she likes dressing Kara even though she's twenty nine and not three it was hot to see Kara all dressed up in her favourites. Plus she just needed to make sure Kara didn't forget socks and a hairbrush like last time in Midvale

"I don't know, I just....." She groans internally hearing how stupid she sounds, her cheeks heat up of while putting the toothbrush in it's spot and raking her fingers through the long curls after the messy bun in her hair and two pair of hands wrap around her waist while a finger strokes the exposed skin of her ridden up sleeping shirt

"Are you jealous?" The same hand pinches the skin instead of stroking and she giggles, seeing Lena's smug smirk in the mirror and leans back into her, sighing

"How could I not be? You're....you're Lena Luthor!"

Her eyebrow raises. "And you're Kara Danvers."

"I'm not necessarily one of the best and only owner of a business incorporated of a top notch security and science division company at just age twenty six," Her voice raises high of mocking a TV News Anchor that's literally a channel just for L-Corp, they always have to put Lena's age to "surprise" people but really, it's not a surprise of being 22 and taking the company over, for good. But it makes the Irish girl laugh and her dimples pop that rarely do, echoing around the huge, tall bathroom walls and she has to smile back, Lena is always in a good, calming mood but her dimples are a special feature when she's feeling extremely affectionate or just really drunk and Andy has them as well, already stealing girl's hearts in Pre-School classes

"You're beautiful too, Kara Zor-El. Don't you forget it." Her grip tightens on her hip to spin her around of the unexpected strength making her gasp and tighten her own grip on the marble counter, kissing her hard and boy, she wouldn't.

//

Two Days Later

She's never been more excited.

Well, scratch that, the first time she ever felt hyper off happiness is when she kissed Kara for the first time after their engagement or when she beat Lex at a chessboard match for the first time and he snuck her extra dessert at dinner for being such a good sport. Until she kept winning the chess matches and then that's when he started getting a little jealous

But she's meeting one of her bestfriends in the whole damn world after a couple of months that were in the same "group" as her where they were kept by Lillian. There were four groups, Red (Alpha), Yellow (Charlie), Blue (Bravo) and Delta was (Green) but it was sort of hard for the guards and even Lillian to keep track of them and their "abilities" that were kidnapped, kept in place or were moved to Ireland, Russia or Spain but she only was in Russia and then shipped back to the USA where the DEO found her. Green and Yellow Suits were barely a threat, weren't that great in training or armoury so if they didn't pass on the serum test then they'd be "sent off" or marked as 'M' for "maintenance" that Lillian got mixed up with slavery in other small, unpopulated countries where nobody would recognize them for missing people or victims of sex and human trafficking ring(s). But the Red and Blue Suits were the most dangerous, watched over by the guards more and were never to be "underestimated" or messed with but she was pretty strong after the serum, breaking a few things, an electric shock would be punishment

Complaining for food though it was completely, utterly normal because the first year of being an alien is the most important to control their powers and mindset to not yank off a door by accident or laser someone in the face? (it was a few close calls with Kara now and then.) Electric shock.

Accidentally hurting a guard of her super strength though she didn't realize it? Electric shock.

The special serum that Lillian recreated with that made James Barnes or "Bucky" into a super soldier, that made Steve Rogers or "Captain America" (a close, family friend) though he was never trained to be a soldier except in the war. She was though, sort of, at first there were six of them until they all got spilt up into three people in one bunker room, once they tried to escape when they thought the guard was asleep but that's how another Red Suit was....."sent away" after being caught ; since she was a Red, she was sometimes ballustud and uncontrollable of her abilities, how the handcuffs contained them to be controlled or the guard at the door 24/7, sometimes two of them But the other girl in her room? Another Red until she was transformed by the serum that worked for her as well, compatible in some sick way Lillian probably got off on. Kidding. Gross.

Blaire Tucker, her birthday is the same day as Lena's which is Christmas Eve (what a coincidence) she's actually from Austin, Texas but mostly lives in Seattle for work. It must had been hard to stay in a room with the person who kidnapped you Daughter and who wanted to also kill Lillian. But her and Blaire just reconnected at L-Corp when she was released from her rehab facility after attending ten months and she was in National City for work, construction work, Jess alerted her for an emergency meeting at nine a.m of an unexpected guest but demanded to see her immediately and she.....she just dropped her purse and coffee cup all over her 3,000$ Jimmy Choos and the floor, seeing Blaire stand there in the waiting room area out of her own office and around Jess's little work space as well. Dressed in slightly dirty, brown overalls with a white tank top underneath and a pair of working goggles slung over her neck and her blondish, brownish hair in a ponytail of little curls at the end, the first thing she noticed of how she dyed her hair blonde instead of her natural dark hair like her own. Both their eyes widened at the same time of staring at each other for a few seconds before they ran into each other, chests clashing together, crying and laughing at the same time.

"You're alive, you made it, you're here. I thought she would h-h-have...." Blaire trailed off, blubbering into her neck though they were sort of the same height while wrapping her arms fully around her back so hard she couldn't breathe for a few seconds either from Blaire's super strength control slipping or from the crying "No, I'm here! Oh gods, I'm here, I wouldn't leave you like that, I'm so sorry that I left you." She cried back before her back was being stroked of a comfort and she hugged back harder, practically walking in circles of the hug switching feet to feet before they leaned back to see each other again before she hugged her again, their laughs mixing together

Blaire is staying the two to three weeks at their house while Kara and Nia are going to London and Berlin for a job promotion and workshop alongside CATCO's name. Nia will be accompanying her as her mentee and Kara would pick her as a co worker and a friend anyway, their personal and professional friendship blossomed the past two years of showing Nia her own secret identity to encourage her to come out of her powers and also a work mentor. But she is such an amazing mother figure to Eleanor and an Auntie to their own little children in the family. But Blaire is coming, she's coming, she's going to stay in the guest room across the hall from Ruby's room upstairs as well, it's sort of weird but Ruby shares a connected bathroom through the wall of the children's room and another bathroom at the very end of the hall where Blaire could borrow since they barely ever use it but she was so, so very grateful to them for staying such a long time

_Ding dong._

(Blaire is like a sister to Lena, truly, she shouldn't have to use the doorbell or knock but she's just as nervous as Lena probably.)

"Hey, hey, it's going to be okay. Calm down for a second okay, love?" Kara interrupted her as her head snapped up from the tablet checking Twitter until she got here and tossed it, tensing to use her super speed to answer the door though there's a strictly no using powers in the house. Warm, light hands held onto each shoulder for her to not hyperventilate so quickly of her emotions on high of Kara leaving, leaving for the first time without her or the children and of seeing Blaire, of course though it's a total platonic friendship, Kara kissed her head before going to answer the door. The other heartbeats in the room of Quinn, Andy and Ellie watching cartoons on the huge flat TV screen, light giggles and silly sounds while Andy was on his belly with his feet swinging in the air and playing "Superheroes" calmed her heart rate until she heard another one, it seemed so close which it were, there were warm, friendly hey's and come on in voices.

A big thump of Blaire's bags on the floor, shuffling to get her working boots off and then hanging her coat on the rack while talking to Kara all the while They both showed up in the doorway of the open space living room, a long white plushy couch was on the farthest wall with a ledge of huge, tall windows of framed pictures, little halloween decorations and a few candles though they were higher up for little hands, the huge toy box and play area was by the opening glass door to the backyard deck and the TV and Playstation area was ear the door but off a bit with a glass table near the couch. Blaire looks like....Blaire, wearing a black tank top into dark red ripped jeans and her hair in a high ponytail to show off her tattooed arms, her black piercing engraved on the left side and her warm smile reserved for her while she got up, smiling.

Smelling like shampoo and cologne all in one (such a tomboy) she hugged for a second longer before letting go, "You said you lived in a two story house, not a damn mansion." Blaire teases, pushing her back a little before she lead them to the couch and grinning, ah there's the good ol' Blaire again

Ellie looked up from where she was sitting on the floor beside Quinn, watching the energetic colourful show of "Dora the Explorer" before seeing Blaire beside her and Kara on the other side squishing her together in the middle and poked Qunn. He looked to her, looked to them with his bright Grey eyes before scrunching his eyebrows together curiously but she got up to run to them and jump right on Kara who was closest. "Careful El, my knees can only take so much." She groaned, switching her on the other knee before rubbing the other one

"But you're a Supergirl!" She whipped her head around to argue with that, making Kara bite her lip to not 'Aww' or smirk she looked so much like Lena when she was mad, it was adorable. She nodded, smiling at her and she looked to Blaire, her eyes widening a little and she did laugh this time, tickling her side

"It's okay Ellie, she's a good guy and she knows I'm Supergirl, but that's a very, very, very good kept secret isn't it?" She half whispered, knowing that they would hear her anyway and Ellie nodded hard and serious, they had a very, very big talk of telling no one that Mom is Supergirl or Auntie Nia or Uncle Kent but they got the memo though Quinn, Eleanor and Jaxton were a little bit too young to understand anyway

"Mhm! Secrets are secrets," she whispered back with a hand cupping one side of her mouth making Lena giggle this time and Ellie joined in with her, she knew they could all hear "specially" but must have forgot and Lena took her this time on her lap, fixing her shirt

"So, Elizabeth I wanted you to meet someone. And all your siblings too but you're the oldest, right?" She made confirmation while tugging the wild, long curls out of her little chubby face before rubbing her back to keep her relaxed and she nodded, a very big special role of protecting her younger siblings along with Harley. "This is my friend, Blaire. Blaire and I met in Russia, do you remember going there as well?" Her matching green eyes flash a little bit of seeing her own memories mentally as a telepathic power she received from Lena and the special serum, going back into her memories to see the warehouses, Lillian, the cold, long pointy mountains of Russia. But she nods, studying Blaire and then her eyed flash again of trying to recognize the face in her own memory card until she gives up and holds out her hand

"Oh you know how to handshake? You're very smart one, aren't you?" Blaire shakes the little fingers with her long slender ones covered in tattoos as well and Ellie smiles toothily, nodding

"I ca-can, count all da' way to twenty! But not-not, not thirty," She counts on her fingers to ten, doing it again but not thirty yet and Blaire nods, smiling, she is smart for her age, when they started Pre-School last month they are still learning colours, easy animal names and Andy loves being outside, the sun, the pretty pretty flowers so he was talking about the seasons the most for about a week

"Jeju? Whose that?" Another little voice asked, making them turn their heads to see Andy standing there with a little figurine of a Batman toy in his hand, wearing a striped shirt with little grey board shorts though his orange hoodie should be around here somewhere from being dressed after their bath earlier and his long, long dark curls in his eyes. Ellie pulled his free hand by the wrist forward a little too hard and he frowned, dropping his toy before his other hand tried getting her hand off of his and she let go, making him fall on his butt and he frowned harder at her but Kara picked him up, her cheeks a little pink "

"You can at least try and have manners in front of our guests, little one." He looked up to Blaire, eyes narrowing this time to her but looked to Lena for help before explaining where they met, why she's staying here and he relaxed, he was not as shy as Quinn in front of strangers but a little more.....protective. "

"My name is Blaire, honey. Or everyone calls me "Re" if you want that too." He held her fingers stretching over Lena's lap to trace the tattoo on the soft, light tanned skin, fascinated of it since well, they've never really had a friend of tattoos or not in this family anyway. He let go of her hand to brush the hair out of eyes of spiky bangs, Ruby said he resembled a cute, little Anime character but he kind of did, the big blue eyes and long hair with the dimples "

"Kierat!" He beamed, he wasn't so good with his H's quite yet in school but it was cute effort while snuggling up to Ellie and she giggled, correcting that it was just Andy like on the movie Toy Story before they started arguing back and forth for Re to call him and Lena let them down to go bicker at the show before she called Quinn over "Come here honey, it's okay." Kara waves him over with and another succeeding smile when he shuffles over, climbing onto her lap and snuggling in while playing with the strings of her hoodie (correction: it's actually Lena's hoodie but she needs something to go with her just when she misses them) and looking at the mysterious, blonde tall woman talking to his Aunt Lena

"This is Quinn, he's a year younger than the twins, just turned three earlier this year," She introduces him, twirling the little brown curls at the back of his neck to hear his giggles of the ticklish sensation and Blaire smiles, waving a little "Hi little man, how are you?"

"Good." His pipsqueak voice speaks out, blinking a little, he is a little shy like Eleanor sometimes but he seems fine, only in a diaper and little blue shirt of Post Malone that's matching Ruby today that she just HAD to buy online. He's facinated of her tattoos like the rest of the children but is a little hesitant to shake her hand so he smiles again, the natural Arias charm in him before he's running back his spot to watch the show

_Ding dong._

Kara stands as well as Lena, stretching a little bit before grabbing her purse on the glass table filled with everything on the day day trip and her briefcase before putting one of them down and reaching down to hug Lena, smelling in her natural scent or maybe it's her shampoo but it calms her nerves a little before rubbing her back, she's just as nervous to leave home for so long without any of them but she has Nia, always have Nia and she hears a sniffle. "Lee, shhhh....I'll be back in no time, I promise. Don't cry in front of the kids, we sort of have a cool reputation with them" She adds, making Lena laugh this time but her voice is breathy before she lets her go, kissing her once and then her forehead and she calls the children over while Lena goes to let Nia in

Lena opens the door and both her and Nia share a slightly worried glance as she guides the little sweetie in, unwrapping her brown and white scarf that matches her ugg boots and unzipping the slightly big black jacket on the rack to help her relax. Eleanor has her hat backwards on her head while clutching her backpack straps on her shoulders to follow them into the living room while hugging her aunt Kara goodbye before seeing the cute little pumpkin decorations on the table with Ellie and hugging her cousin. "Sorry I'm interrupting but our flight is a little earlier than expected now and me and Yvette had a little trouble getting this little one packed up. Um, she didn't have lunch but she's not really picky. Uh....everything she needs is in her bag, clothes, her toothbrush and her medicine if she ever needs it....."

"Nia, honey take a breath." Lena squeezes the shoulder to reassure her friend, her sister, trying to calm her before calming down Eleanor, "It's going to be all okay, maybe a little bumpy in the road but we'll all get through it, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, right. Right. It's probably going to go easier if we don't sugar coat it right?" Nia agrees, calling Eleanor back over and kneeling one knee in her slacks while tugging the backpack off her and handing it to Lena who kneels too, "Hey, Nora? Remember when me and Brainy explained that I'd be gone for a little while for my job? Promise you'll be your cute little self for your Auntie Lena here?" Eleanor nods, whispering a promise between her parted lips before her lip starts wobbling and Nia tugs her into a hug, her little face smoshed into her own jacket and Nia's eyes are a little red too before mouthing a "thank you" to Lena who smiles back, nodding. Holding onto Eleanor for a little longer before kissing the strap buttons of her backwards hat where her forehead is and standing while placing her little hand in Lena's while walking with Kara with all her bags to the door to ignore the tears and pleading from Eleanor. The door shuts with a click before Eleanor let's out a sob and twisting her hand out of Lena's while full out running in the hallway before being swung up and hugged by Lena, little fists clenching her neck and tears clouding her vision, "Shhh....she's be back, Nora. You're okay sweet girl.

"She's crying," Ellie's own little voice wobbles like she might cry soon too, holding onto Andy's hand with hers and Blaire looks up to see where they can see them standing in the hallway of the little girl calming down with Lena calmly talking to her

"She is. It's okay, she's just a little bit more upset that Nia is leaving for work, the same as your Mom. But not to fear, it's going to be all okay and it's okay too to cry once in awhile. I cry a lot too," She admits, tucking a stand behind her ear and Andy gasps, pointing to her

"You?! But you....strong and big!"

"Adults are allowed to cry too, everyone gets sad once in awhile kiddo. It's life. But Eleanor is super lucky to have all of you guys, you're going to give her a hug?" She encourages while they come back in, Eleanor's face is dry of tears but sniffling still, hiding behind Lena's leg shyly while seeing the other person in here she's not as socially bold as Ellie quite yet but getting there and her heart is probably a little fragile still of her caretaker leaving Lena chuckles, leaning down while pulling Eleanor in front of her and a hand on her back, "This is one of my and Auntie Kara's bestfriends, can you tell her your name?"

Eleanor's big greenish-hazel eyes widen but shyly takes her hand out to grasp the older girl's big hand, two little shakes before speaking "Eleanor. Nora."

"Well hello Eleanor, my name is Blaire. Your cousins, Ellie and them call me 'Re' if you'd like that too. Is it cool if I'm staying here with your Auntie Lena?" She asks, tilting her head and Eleanor perks up, nodding before shyly smiling of Blaire liking her Avengers Hat and she goes on to get three clumsy, adorable hugs from each cousin that Blaire suggested as a nice thing to cheer their cousin up before getting fascinated of watching the show and giggling with Ellie about Swiper, No Swiping on the Kid's cartoon

"Do you wanna play dollies?" Eleanor's voice is a little hoarse of crying from earlier with her little hand tapping Blaire's leg and she looks down, this little red head is adorable with a sat almost too big for her and a hopeful look in her eyes, she must have stared for a little too long before her hopeful smile fell but she took the doll out of her hand, being guided on the carpet to sit 

"You better not be taking any pictures, Little Luthor." It's barely a threat or hardness in her voice of a crown sitting on top of her head full of plastic little jewels, Eleanor dressed her like a real princess after getting bored of the doll game, a crown and of course lipstick because what princess doesn't have it? Plus she couldn't resist Eleanor, so cute. But she hears Lena's snickers behind her as her cheeks heat up, but come on it's adorable to see Blaire playing as a dressed up princess for a three year old's wishes, she's seen Blaire take down men three times her size with no weapon, she has tattoos literally everywhere with " **LOVE** " and " **KILL** " on her knuckles from a drunken mistake in college and a leader of a construction working crew. And a firefighting crew when it's fire fighting season that is. 

(She's recording the whole thing.) 

"You so pretty!" Eleanor squeals, carefully putting on her own tiara before dancing around, clearly feeling better even after Nia's departure with Kara but they'll text and video chat as much as they can the next three weeks as much as possible, Alex is going to be helping her half the time with all the kiddos anyway to keep her sane of four little toddlers and a teenager though Ruby does have a license and can drive if needed, she just doesn't. (Duh, she can fly why will she need a car? Though it's sort of confusing of why she and Natalie building her own motorcycle in a little garage that Natalie bought with her chore allowance when she can just.....ask to buy one?

Awhile later about half past lunch is when they're asking for some lunch even though they had a snack around 10:30 but hello, fast metabolism. She ruffles Andy's hair while on her way walking to the kitten who just got out of time out after he was wrestling with Ellie and scratched her a little too hard for a little time out and an apology issued and to be respectful with each other with family or guests over, holding half of her face with his fingers tangling in her hair a little, "I'm sorry, Ellie. Sorry." She seemed to accept it, hugging him before following Lena, humming the "Let it Go" song from the movie Frozen. but Ruby said she'd be back around twelve or near one o'clock the second she was walk-in down the hallway is when the door clicked open was her and Natalie taking off their shoes, jackets and, "Oh right on time. How was work?"

Ruby shrugs, half and half to get her jacket off, "Standard, the brakes keep stalling and I'm thinking of visiting a few other little shops, there's a couple owners that owes me."

"Or you could just buy a brand new motorcycle, what's the hassle with making one?"

"Excuse you, you were the super motivating one to get me out of the house more." She teases, seeing the toddlers all come running for them while opening her arms for Quinn to jump in and he chants her name, "Ru, Ru! Ru!" She kisses his cheek before letting him fully hug her and rubbing his back a little "Yeah I was thinking something else than.....working in a garage. But hey, everyone is different." She shrugs with a hopeful glance over her shoulder before settling on KD Mac and Cheese and to boil some weiners in a pot for lunch with cutting up celery, carrots, zucchini with a little bit of ranch as a taste for the kids picky eating. The teenagers were well, no help with throwing carrot slices at each other until was asked to dish up the little bowls and spoons while Blaire helped them into their high chairs but Eleanor had to sit with Lena since there weren't an extra one for her

"Yes, yes! Mac and cheese! Thanks Mama!" Andy cried, digging into his food before Ruby barely had any time to get his bib on "I'm Blaire, by the way. Even though, you guys probably all know that," Blaire muttered, shaking both of the teenagers hands, explaining that Natalie was their pronouns of "they and them" today and Ruby shook her hand, gasping over the cool tattoos though she knew how much Blaire covers up her inked art with makeup half the time for work to show that's not who she really is anymore, growing up in the weak streets of Texas until she moved to Seattle at just shy of her sixteenth birthday. She seems to be okay, she's pretty social and interactive with people, with her friends and stuff but always a little awkward in front of strangers or acquaintances but Blaire is her sister, is her family and anyone part of it usually does treat them warmly and welcomey as possible plus their family is just one big family of friends, co workers.

She was checking her Twitter while seeing something coming flying to her face A carrot. With a whole lot of ranch dip on it. Splattered across her face with it dripping down on her Iphone screen, "Oh Lee, I didn't mean to hit your face," Blaire laughs through her words while slapping the table lightly and she cant help but grin too of the affectionate laughter as Ellie points, giggling

"Mama you gots a big, big mess!" She scrunches up her nose before grabbing a few paper towels in the corner of the counter edge, "I know right?! But let's not throw our food everywhere like Auntie Blaire isn't that right?" Wiping the wet, mushy substance off her nose and inner cheeks before throwing it in the trash can and picking Eleanor back up to sit on her lap and she munches on dipping celery and letting Eleanor play Candy Crush on her phone that she cleaned off by now

"You feeling better, you ate all your noodles good job!" She praises, kissing Eleanor's hair crown as she smiled back, asking for the bib off softly before she leaned forward, a little finger tracing the tattoos of Blaire's bicep and arm with awe of all the ink in different directions but currently fascinated of an inkling of some sort of rapper with a dollar gold chain of "$" and a huge mic in his hand before Blaire explained he was a singer in the late 1980's and he was her favourite though explaining she was a little bit too little to hear his music. There were a couple of crosses, skulls and little fairies from her also favourite Childhood movie, "Tinkerbell" that she really liked, explaining their meaning

Eleanor tapped the piercing in her face "Ooh, ouch!" Blaire yelped while Eleanor jumped back and she peeked our from her hands covering her face with a smile and the little red head giggled, falling for the little trick of hers and tapped it again "Period, love." Eleanor squeaked and Lena turned to glare at the snickering teenagers while recording on their phones and reached to tickle Ruby's side as she squirmed away "I told you to quit watching Tik Tok in front of the kids, you two! You're a bad influence, you especially," her eyes narrowed while pointing to Natalie, making them laugh and throw their hands up in a surrender before laughing when Ruby reached to tickle them instead

"I didn't do nothin!" They say between giggles before pushing Ruby back a little bit and she shakes her head, kissing Eleanor's head again and seeing she yawns with a little squeak, it's around 1:25 but she doubts any of the other kids would take a nap and she picks her up, cleaning her little hands from the stickiness of the food so nothing else gets yucky (especially her couch, never her couch) while Blaire was wiping the other little faces with a wet wipe and hands. Ruby started washing the dishes while Natalie stacked them on the drying racks, talking to each other about that science project for this week and whispering to ask Lena for help or not, tossing the dirty bibs in the hamper in the corner and the wet washcloth that cleaned off the high chair discs and counter with as well

"You can ask me or us, for help for anything, okay? Anything?" She promised, passing by the teenagers with the mostly empty pot for them to wash and throw dishing spoon that helped filling up the bowls with before Blaire was letting the children loose to go play. It was probably a little scary with the whole "we-care-about-you-no-matter-what-" talk with the teenagers but it was a process that was needed with both major, major mental illnesses and health that could trigger so easily sometimes. Sometimes Natalie came over for a weekend when they had a fight with their Father and being terrified tjat they'll be left on the streets again, sometimes Ruby doesn't have any energy to even shower after hanging with her Mother whether it went good or bad. But they both know how much the Danvers-Luthor family loves them as much as the Gortman's which is all that matters "I bet you and Eleanor could have a little nap cant you?" Blaire suggests, starting a movie of " _Cars_ " from Disney Plus on the TV while Eleanor is snuggled onto her chest, her thumb between her teeth but she tuck it out gently, they don't want her to mess up her little teeth already "I bet so. It's okay, let's take a nap huh?"

She wrapped a blanket around them with breathing deeply in and out that usually gets Ellie to sleep quickly and she was breathing out little puffs of air and her fist clenched around one of Blaire's fingers and she turned her head to her as Blaire made a sound of clearing her voice to attention

"So? Tell me something come on, the phone calls and texts aren't enough," She stroked Eleanor's little fingers with the thumb that's not in the little tight grip, it were true since the surprise visit of Jess and Kara as a little early Birthday present of three months early but it were nice, lovely.

"Uhh….I don't know, like, what? Oh! I started going into the labs more often as my therapist put in the consent referral for me legally and the family therapist that shares between Me, Kara and the twins was a little worried of how much it was going to take all of them to a new step so I wouldn't freak out. Well....the nightmares aren't even nightmares anymore to be honest, It's like....I don't know but they don't necessarily scare me anymore though the antidepressants are required, sadly. The lab work and the little gadget prototypes are coming along nicely despite my first week back in." It were a surprise to all of them of how Lena was cleared to do a little bit more Laboratory time than office time after almost six months of working in her office and at home as well but it were a relief of the quietness, the nostalogia of working alongside Alex most days at the DEO while the children in the DEO Daycare a few floors down but it was also a major health goal on her bucket list for 2020 at therapy and counselling with or without Kara but she was so proud for her anyway and Blaire beams, eyes widening

"Okay first of all, that's frickin amazing Lee! And that sounds not very important or "big" to a normal, average person of this Mother Earth with seven other billion people on it but you aren't one of them, not yet, whether you're rich or not, a mother or not, you're gonna do great, Lee. You're a Rockstar, Lee." She wanted to " _awwww_ " at that, you see Blaire wasn't much of a sentimental or even a nice approachable person of her alter ego with the construction work boss gear on of a huge tool belt hanging off her waist with known switchblade, cash and a phone usually tucked in somewhere but Blaire is sweet, smart and first of all a huge sarcastic jerk worm but she wants her to be her bride's maid or on the wedding party at least. But her point is, she's sweet when she wants to be and she rgins back, she isn't a normal twenty seven year old not yet at least but it was getting there with Kara's and everyone else in the Family's help. But she's grown, maturer and a little bit stronger since being rescued and she know Blaire has too even if she is a huge sarcastic jerk worm

"So? What about you? The phone falls aren't enough," She teases while switching Blaire's words on herself with a smirk and Blaire half shrugs, smiling a little

"After I got out of rehab, I got in contact with my biological Father again. Its only been like a couple months of me switching back and forth from up the West Coast around Seattle and then in Miami where he actually moved last year from the childhood home in Texas. He wants me to meet up with him after this work session in National City but I....I don't know it got kind of ugly last time and I left in a hurry. He blames me for being kidnapped.....the trauma.....I don't know, I don't know........" She shrugs, shh'ing a little of Ellie being waked a little that's curled on her other side, Blaire sleep talks and a lot of the time in the warehouse bunkers in Russia or not, she talked a lot about her parents always drinking and fighting; it was sort of a metaphor though she never really told Blaire about it so she wouldn't forget about her family, her friends because she knew Blaire would break if - when - they were rescued and she did, relapsing in the hospital as she was shipped to a Rehab Facility in Texas. She was about as fucked up as Blaire when she got out, self-hate, blaming herself and others, a guilt trip

But she knows Blaire's Father is the exact same as as her Mother but not the kidnapping or the xenophobia or homophobia, but sometimes she remembers hearing Blaire yell to God or whatever she believed in religiously or not to bring her home, dead or alive to her Father, her manipulative and emotional abuser and just an old drunk of a man in her childhood that practically ruined it but it's something better than anything in Russia an then being shipped back to USA but a little bit later after Lena so their paths didn't meet up all at the same time

"Hey, hey, it's going to take time. Time to realize that the world still spins when when ours shuts down and that the world doesn't revolve around our own lives and we have to see that it's okay. Communication, talking, like me and Kara couldn't stand each other in one room for less then a day when I first came back my literal mission was to.....hurt her, Supergirl, like how many times did I wish to come back here? And then when I did, we always fought, screaming at each other. But I don't know, maybe he needs to communicate with himself about you and then......with you?" Blaire scoffs as she started to talk but started to listen, dropping her head on Lena's shoulder and sighing out

"You're right, I'm the best person in my life I already knew that." She looked down to Blaire smiling with her eyes closed and she laughed, being nudged

"God, your ego is bigger than my fiancé's stra-" Ruby practically shoved her by the gross joke as she guffawed into giggles along with Blaire

This was going to be a fun two weeks.

//

_She doesn't remember falling asleep. Or maybe it was just the morphine medicine of the IV stuck inside the top of her hand again, flipping the back over to see the huge, three inch scar in her palm where it connects her thumb and ring finger together and she sighs gratefully that this isn't a dream. (She doesn't know it she's relived or frustrated this time. She didn't feel at peace while asleep even if Alex did boost her sedatives in the IV to get her to sleep for a few more hours until she looks beside her; a hand wrapped around her waist with chipped pink nail polish and she turns her head to see Kara awake, her bright blue eyes a little spaced out but awake and she turns fully, a hand cupping her face. "Good morning."_

" _Mmm.....Morning. How'd you sleep?" Kara asked back, her hand on top of hers and she smiled_

_"No nightmares at all. I think it's kind of.....settling back down, somewhat."_

" _You're doing a good job with.....all of this, I know it's different and hard, even to be right next to me but I'm proud of you." She grinned back, the light just streaming so right between the two flowing curtains above then where the huge window is above the bed of Kara's twinning blue eyes and her teeth seen in the parted lips and she gave a quick kiss, rolling off the bed_

_She felt air behind her and tuned to see Kara's bare back of strong muscles on display and the hand waving a little in the air, "Ugh, you're too fast."_

_"That's what Alex keeps telling me," She winks, slipping a black hoodie over her sports bra with her grey sweatpants that are actually Kara'a and her little puppy dog pout is too_ _cute for one last kiss before she falls sleep in minutes with Lena stroking her hair and then her back to soothe her of how early it is but she has a meeting even this early. But she missed Kara the most; it were like her love turned into a death of someone being so close to her than anyone else but Lex or Sam, snd everyone seems to talk about how Kara started mourning for her around in September which was coincidentally happened her of being transformed into a new.....person. She figured it out by herself of waking up last week handcuffed to the bed with Kryptonite Cuffs as it were safety protocols of being a danger, to Supergirl snd then that's when she really told them about her "mission" she was assigned to by Lillian as BEING a danger to Supergirl.....on purpose._

_But she's an alien. An alien. Something that she can't run away from now with doctors poking needles in her arms, then cheek swabs next, and then her running around the gym against Kara, how strong she is, how much of an alien she is, half human and half Kryptonian still but she's called a "newborn."_

_"Kara was very, very hard to.....be around when she first came to Earth, and no not that kind of way, sorry. Wrong choice of words_. _Kara was afraid of herself for a very, very long time when she first came to live with us in Midvale, strong enough to rattle the whole house if she pulled on a doorknob too hard, once she and Mom Eliza were trying to practise on her English words and she burned a hole in the table to the ground where the floor started deep down. Kryptonians on Earth are very, very strong, almost dangerous, lethal, if they cant control themselves properly, nicely. We call, the DEO, the Government, we call them "newborns", Sam was strong than before even as Reign after you were taken weeks after and the emotional, sad thoughts and feelings she had triggered something inside of her, being just a Kryptonian like Kara and then Ruby's powers kicked in due to her being eighteen. But that's another story for another day." Alex's voice echoed in her mind, remembering a few day_ s _ago of her explaining why she was stronger, faster._

_So she's a Newborn. She cant touch Kara too fast even if she is being light, gentle and leave fingerprint bruises hell she practically doesn't even breathe if Alex or someone human is beside her. She could crack someone's skull by accident leaving them paralyzed, she could do that to their children as well though Ellie has a fond liking for freaking people out to use her invisibility and Andy is fast. Like.....fast. She's too strong, she reminds herself as her hand stills in her hair to not hurt her.....slowly, she gets off the bed and puts her pillow beside where she just was and Kara cuddled up to it immediately, sighing out of those little pouty pink lips and god, she's beautiful. Too beautiful to be hurt_

_Having breakfast of four bowls of cereal, Lucky Charms, and two cups of coffee with no sugar is her usual breakfast these days, she's grateful that Maggie and Alex are watching the twins today so she can actually do something other than plain old cheek swabs and she'll literally create genocide if she's asked to train, if she hadn't for the past eight months she's been gone. She has meetings with the Government, FIB and the CIA and a few other organizations like some are crying about whether to not take the building down or to do it but she honestly doesn't know how to feel about it, it's like that's where she grew up the past eight months, but she knows it's illogical and correct to take it down so history doesn't repeat itself AGAIN. "Miss Luthor. My name is George Findlay, my line of work is assassi_ n, _ex-KBG operative and ex-KKK, I work alone or sometimes alongside the government."_

_That makes her eyebrow raise up. "Whatever fills your cup?"_

" _Or my ammo." He holds the stoic, serious face before smirking a little and she bites her lip not to, keeping them brow raised He looks to his watch on his huge dark skinned wrist, he looks maybe Indian or just African American but he did serve in Afghanistan right after being rescued from Lillian so maybe? But he holds up the finger with both fingers and she doesn't know what he's going to do but instead just starting to rip the huge stack of files and papers of herself, she can literally hear J'onn's thoughts of "wtf" thats the same as hers and she folds one of the little ripped up pieces of "Lillian Luthor; Suspect," with long thick red lines underneath._

" _If I'm being completely honest with you Lena, I don't like doing this. I like helping people in a good or bad way, sometimes if they're bad peoples then I kill them or send them to a government for them to deal with in their own bullshit ways. I've seen a white man being caught of raping a woman and spending six months in jail and the other 500 hours of labour work to pick up trash around the city. I've seen a black man like myself, being wrongly accused with false information of raping a woman and spending a decade in jail and probation for another 500 hours or six weeks. I don't like sitting in meetings, I don't like board rooms but every Sunday there's a meeting with a few Governments with my lawyers, my crew and my husband._

_And I still hate it. and I think you do too. The camera right above the for is recording, the pen in my pocket is recording as well and a 50. pistol in my waistband and another in my ankle waistband and I honestly don't know if it's here to protect me or to protect you. I want to help you, I want to help you feel comfortable with being a Newborn Kryptonian." He yanks the gun out of his waistband while shooting the camera out, the bar scan code to get in or out of the little interrogation room and she hears the pen breaking under his black steel toed combat boot and putting the gun in the middle of the table that separated them_

" _Pick it up."_

_She does, shaky, he seems like a true, honest to his own word type of man that knows what he's doing even with a husband to come home to, a couple of lawyers and it wasn't for him to be assigned here this morning but her original interviewer is sick today and she trusts him more, oddly enough. "You were trained with_ _first combat weaponry, armoury and knowing how to hurt someone or something in sixteen different ways right?" She nods, swallowing. (What sort of test does he even have for this week.)_

_"How do you know all of this?"_

_He smirks again, "Your friend, James Barnes wasn't the okay winter soldier that survived a few years ago. I was.....remade, whatever kind of word you want to use but was shipped_ _back here in the USA in late 2018, listed in to Afghanistan a few months later after being asked to from a rehab facility in Florida, shot my own Sergeants, friends, work buddies. Sure I was then again shipped back to the USA after that, both and raised in Wisconsin state but didn't know anything, know anyone and it took me a day to remember the seven long phone number of my husband's and thank god he picked up." He instead turns it into a smile, slipping into his mind and her fingers tighten on the little paper to concentrate, seeing if he's lying or not but just the memories he's playing by himself and she slips out, exhaling_

" _Why do you care so much? I mean, aren't you worried about what J'onn and the DEO are going to say since you......just went against like six protocols right now?" She asks, nervous while looking at the steaming and broken code scanner beside the bed of hearing J'onn's and Alex's worried voice to get that dam door open behind the huge metal door and he shrugged, crossing his arms and leaning back in the chair again_

" _Like you said, whatever fills my cup of tea. I'm more of a coffee guy if I say so myself. How about we go for a walk out of this government bullshit, all these rules, tell me Lena, when was the last time you felt fully.....free? Comfortable with yourself? You're too strong to even touch Supergirl or so, your girlfriend. I'm surprised your teeth aren't damaged yet with clenching your teeth so hard whenever Agent Danvers's hans creeps down to her holster just in case she has to do something, hurt you more than a sister than an Agent would since you told them what your mission really was. A new mother? How'd that all work, your fighting with Kara, Supergirl, the whole world to keep these kids than toss them in the foster_ _care_ s _ystem?" She bites her lip, her hand tightening on the gun grip of how all true it is, how truthfully painful it is but George must have wanted that reaction, his smile turning a little bit more nice, "So what do ya say? Go for a walk?" She stood up, tossing the gun across the table where he picked it up again, leaving a partially ripped up sticky note on the table, "Going for donuts."_

//

_There was a different girl in your file, what was her name? I'd probably go for her if I wasn't so gay," He sipped his cup and making her laugh, laugh for the first time in in days of all the cheek swabs, test runs and supposed interrogation meetings with the CIA and everyone else but come on, she needs to_ _laugh at how fucked up her life is, how sad it is._

_"Hell, I'm pretty sure I would marry her if I wasn't with Kara, the tattoos, the hair, the supposed "doctors" and guards didn't want her trying to pick the lock or anything with the lip piercing and the eyebrow piercing they had to....they had to take it out and they did it_ so _forcefully that there was a scar. I remember she was pissed about that, didn't want any scars to be reminded of what they did to us but.....she also thought she was badass with it." She chuckles, biting into the double chocolate frosted with sprinkles donut as crumbs hit the table and she could barely remember what it tasted like, what any real food tasted like so George asked it for her as well as a large green tea with three honey and she never had it before but it tastes.....surprisingly good. Sweet but nice for this setting, George did tell her on the ride over that he does want to talk about what any other interrogator would ask but making her comfortable than all those other douche guys_

_He smiles softly, like he has his own ghost of a friend to remember and it breaks her heart, he was a Winter Soldier, is if that's what the demons tell him in his head at night and a worst thing he went through than herself. But he grows a little serious, sipping his warm latte with chocolate sprinkles placed on like he asked even if the waiter gave him a weird look. "What was her name?" He asks and she blinks, looking down to her hand of her other finger tracing the long, deep scar embraded in her hand._

\-------

_*FLASHBACK*_

_It's cold tonight. Well, not really freeze your fucking ass off cold, the mattress creaking under her as she wraps her knees to her chest and the light as a feather cotton blanket sewed with paperclips at the end to keep it together, It's not really a blanket but it's better than not having one. Squirming and shifting again to turn her body to the stone cold wall and rubbing her wrists together of_ _the angry red lines around her wrists from the handcuffs but she's grateful that the guard didn't put them on for the night. (Surprisingly.)_

_But it felt cold; she usually distracted herself trying to do better in her training with the Blue's that were stronger_ , _faster than her but not that smart but could pick a lock faster than she could try, even a Yellow sometimes but they were practically harmless with the training, their stance was always off or couldn't hit hard enough. But they were definitely, definitely smarter than the Blue's, helping her in the little laboratories as small as Gas Station Bathrooms, building better bullets than Lillian gives them to work with thats for sure. But the distraction, the worry faded away in her mind when smelling the gunpowder filling her nostrils firing round after round of a perfect score in the shooting range area on the targets, the ice cold walls she made wrapping around her heart werent hard to break when she cried but she missed Kara_

_God, she missed Kara. She missed just to wake up next to her instead of this one sided bunk bed mattress though Kara loves wearing boxers instead of real underwear with straddling her, pinning her arms against the sides of her head with the medolic chuckles in the air surrounding them but she wouldn't care if it were before seven o'clock or not right now she just wanted Kara. She would always scrunch up her noise (adorably) when she laughed, now her laugh is like wind chimes in an empty wheat field echoing in her head and she squeezed her eyes tighter, feeling the ghost of Kara's arms wrapped around her in a hug at her Earth Birthday Party and the words, "This Earth, This world, has given me a home, a family, I will always love you all. Lena, I will_ always love you, I _will always love you." It hurt to repeat those memories in her head of Kara, sometimes it feels like she's going to be saved finally but other days it feels like it's her last day of living_

_Kara is Supergirl. Supergirl is Kara. Her mission assigned by Lillian, all of them, the Blue's, the Red's, the Green's, they all have a mission to do, a lesson, a sign to kill, hurt,_ _break, kill someone and her mission is to kill either Supergirl or Superman to be the best, the fastest, the most righteous one but no, no, no, no, Kara is Supergirl. You can NOT hurt Kara without hurting Supergirl but you know Lillian wants you to do, shes the same person you love the most, care for the most. They're the same people as a Reporter at CATCO the building you gave back, or as Supergirl in her mighty red boots and cape and you hate yourself for wanting Kara to find you as a damsel in distress even if you aren't one but you'll be one of thats what it means to be saved. How boring. How sexist. How feminism._

" _Can you stop thinking for one fucking second? I'm trying to sleep up here." The body above her barks and in the high top bunk bed squeaks of her moving and she hastily digs under her pillow and wipes the tears off her face all at the same time. The bed frame squeaked above her lucky before the girl was climbing down the bunk bed ladder while she stepped forward with a hand reaching out to her and she jerked too hard to be looking for being subtle as the shank instead cut herself instead biting her lip to try and not scream in fresh pain or they'd both be in huge shit with the night shift guards especially Sergeant Marshall._

_The girl dragged her by the shoulder to help her, slumping against the cold stone wall of the room bunker, her natural instincts of fright or fight mode came intact the past few months but the girl just bends down, putting three bent out steel tools that look suspiciously like bent paperclips straightened out, two strips of cloth and some sort of bandage, "So you're the one who put both of my two friends in a coma yesterday? After training?" She was bent down to see her face before she sat criss-cross legged in front of her, her own pair of brown and greenish eyes staring up at her with a still healing wound gash above her upper lip where the guards_ y _anked it out last week so she couldn't pick a lock with it or something of "safety protocols" and where a slit in her eyebrow literally the hair is split and she distinctly remembers her in training and her eyebrow bleeding less than a week ago._

_She looks like a fucking bad ass if you ask her._

_Hell of a lot stronger as well, "Well, you're the one who sent them there to try and kill me first," It's a weak argument as the girl looks up again with a blaire, dried blood, dirt and coal all over face looking positively terrifying until her hand is touched softly, so tentatively and soft as the girl's hand unclenches her fingers as the blood seeps out_

" _Jesus fuck, you're really a dumbass hey? And you're the bitch's daughter whose keeping us here so yeah, a lot of people want to kill you. It's not surprising." She switched the hand around to see if the shank went right in deep but it didn't; she grabbed the other cloth as the blood kept soaking in and she chuckles but it's not funny. Not at all._

" _Yeah, I guess I am. I'm Lena, by the way." She properly greets herself of the moonlight coming in the little panel of a window above them of 4 feet by 2 feet as they made it a little smaller so she couldn't try and escape like last week again and it sparkles on the girl's face, the blood is dry but shines on the back of it crusty and old and the little greenish specks in her eyes. She hissed through her teeth as the girl started weaving the bent paper clip in new out of the skin pulling to keep it closed as the blood seeped out. The girl stopped as she exhaled giving her a break and her mouth corners twitching up a little to look up at her again_

" _Tucker. Blaire Tucker." She greeted back, offering her other hand that wasn't treating her wound and she looked down, her middle finger and ring finger was missing like it was cut off probably a torture method but she shakes it anyway, strong and sure. There isn't a lot of time to make friends or "buddies" in a human trafficking ring and whatever else Lillian is making her into since they moved to Russia last week or maybe a few days earlier than that. Blaire's red shirt pulled over a white long sleeve like hers is but it smells and even look new in the darkness of the room. They're both Reds, the most dangerous but also the most scared._

_Blaire sticks her tongue out between her slightly clenched teeth and jaws to concentrate and she twists the paperclip to the side while tugging the last one out of three and tying it together and her chest heaves with every breath, god stitches with no medicine? Fuck. "There. You could probably clean it better with the water they give us in the morning. Or if they give us any at all." She drawls, wrapping the bandage around her hand tightly wrapped and she wiggles her fingers before flexing and yep, she still has feeling in them. Stitches with paper clips and a girl who half wants to kill her like everyone else here but it's better than nothing_

" _But uh....." Blaire leaned forward, her hand showing the tattoos of her hand and wrist to her arm probably to scratch the back of her neck before leaning forward and she tried to stop herself from flinching or punching. "But uh, Lena? You need to wake up." Wait, what?_

" _Blaire.....Blaire, Blaire, What are you talking about?"_

//

"LENA, WAKE UP!"

// NOT FINISHED, I HAVE TO UPDATE!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good? Yes? No? 
> 
> I don't even know if I'll keep doing these chapters so maybe toss a Kudos or a Comment to keep me goin? ❤️❤️


	42. Tricks and Treats

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so bloody long, I love Blaire and I love halloween. Kind of sucks from the corona virus but I hope everyone social distances out there and all safe. All love.

SuperCorp House

October 31st, 2020

Time on Blaire's Samsung, 2:17 p.m

//

Blaire's POV

It's been five days since Lena's nightmare.

It wasn't that bad if she were being completely honest to herself and of course, Lena, she obviously didn't mean it to freak out and have night terrors but hey, they all have them and it's a part of recovering from trauma, any really but she knew it was kind of a bad idea to come down to National City. She has her own fair share of her own mental health problems and medication, therapy once every two weeks, even before she was kidnapped and turned into an alien by a weird yellowish serum overnight courtesy of Lillian. But it was sort of weird, she was sent to a rehab almost immediately after being found in a dumped out alleyway of New York, rushed to a hospital by the ambulance and she then realized it wasn't a dream. She hurt herself, purposely and badly, shipped to a rehab facility in Texas where she actually grew up as a child by her Father

Lena's nightmares in Russia weren't even nightmares, she remembers Lena would wake with tears strolling down her face and whimpering "Kara" over and over and over and over, and honestly, she's done the same for Jarrid and Noah. But Lena knows she won't talk about her post traumatic stress disorder.....openly, she will talk about it but again, not a big fan of talki nf about herself and feelings. Which is "normal" for a person that's been through what she has been through but it shouldn't be defined as "normal". At all.

_"I am not certain that it will be a good or reasonable idea for you to go back into your line of work, Miss Tucker. As a professional and as a friend, I do not suggest for you to as well. Your post traumatic stress anxiety could be triggered by loud noises, specific smells, you could have flashbacks in seconds from anything and.....it, I do not think it will be good for you, we just started you into going outside, interacting at drive through's again, it's not recommended my friend."_ Her Therapist, Dr. Mallory has told her about three or four times but it's her job to ask and her job to be a good friend first of all, long red hair usually tied in a bun and worn a black suit almost every session she's been to.

But she's good at her job. Which is specifically maintenance work and general Construction work. Okay, okay it's actually called "Heavy Equipment Operator" and "General Construction Labourer" but she's not much of a fan of "General Construction Technician" so much. And she's a fucking boss at it she might add of her fourth and a half years already since she started fresh out of college in Seattle

But she has her own nightmares of the serum being stuck into her veins until she came out of the...."coma", they call it because it took a few days for her to actually wake up from it of her body "accepting" the serum, her muscles form, her blood felt like a million pounds into the new bloodstream her body produced and Lena says that the telepathic abilities were a extra bonus of how her brain worked as a human which is also fucking cool.

Though she had to get used of trying to control herself to not read people's minds even by a simple touch but she's better, sometimes when she loses her temper or is annoyed she loses control on her strength, until she was kept under surveillance of the CIA, DEO and S.H.I.E.L.D at the rehab facility so no one had any ideas of what really happened to her

But she has dreams of Lena dying.

Dreams of herself dying.

But the construction noise, drilling holes in the ground for a new road, putting pipelines in, walking across skyscrapers, she doesn't have any physical or emotional problem with it, it helps more than anything if she's being honest

But Lena was screaming, literally screaming in her sleep as she told Ruby to watch the kids for a second while pressing all buttons on all their little bracelets do they couldn't use any of their powers to figure out what's going on with their Mama, Eleanor was crying on the other side of the bed with hot red cheeks and tears of her own while she passed her to Natalie because they were the strongest, tallest.

She shut the door, practically climbing over Lena to keep the thrashing and kicking legs in the air and she remembers telling Lena that it was her, she's home and safe while also trying to find distance from the flying limbs, trying to talk her out of it while grasping her wrists, shushing " _Hey, Lena, hey, hey, you need to wake up. Sweetie, you aren't back there, you're back home, Lena. Wake up, sweetie."_ It didn't really help as Lena finally started to wake up as her body fought against the extra, solid weight on her probably thinking it were someone else in the dream then just her as one of the grips loosened but it were wrong, one of Lena's fists came forward hitting her right in the face.

It was an accident.

It was! It were an accident

But it did hurt like an absolute bitch though, Lena was always the stronger one out of all the Reds and Blues, she were kind of smart of ways back at the warehouses, the fingers dropped blood on the sheets and floor from it's own bruising as she had a shiner for the next few days. Looking like a badass, they had to call Kara to calm Lena for another thirty minutes before she relaxed, her eye being iced, makeup put on by Ruby's own face foundation of almost being the same shade of her, (sort of, she was Italian but Ruby were more brazilian or cuban,) and Lena's hand being wrapped by her, she did best in medical as well.

Sort of.

The last few days went of the children finally warming up to her though Elizabeth were more protective of her brother, Kierath though she didn't blame her as a stranger came into her house for the past few weeks and even some more as Kara was on her way on a business meeting trip with a family friend, is Nia her name? Nila? Something like that. Eleanor, Nia's adopted daughter is staying with them as well and holy hell, four little toddlers have been a handful the past few weeks but also very, very treatful.

She misses Noah, she misses him so much and he looks a lot like Kierath, the long dark hair that he never liked to have cut or his chubby cheeks spreading wide into his own dimples though he got that from Jarrid. It hurts to think about but she misses him. 

"You know when I said I'd help with the kids? Well, this isn't fun anymore, this is like the Grudge on MDMA," Blaire whimpers, while also holding Quinn under his armpits of his sticky hands and kicking his feet swinging in the air to be let down but she doesn't think Lena will be too fond of her white marble floors touched with little toe prints everywhere. It were a bad jokes but her humour is much darker, much darker than Lena's is as Ruby scrunched up her nose is disgust and Natalie high fiving her

Lena grimaced of that crinkling her nose up towards her from her on the floor, "Can you not say that in front of my children? We actually have dignity and pride around here instead....of all that." She flicks water toward her with a finger before having Quinn in her arms, stripping him naked before placing him beside Eleanor in the bath tub whose rubbing at her arms, pouting at the yellow and blue everywhere on her, perking up to Quinn while showing him a little rubber ducky.

Ruby took his dirty clothes and throwing the pamper in the garbage wrapped in toilet paper as she whooshes, coming back empty handed and Lena raises an eyebrow to the "No Super Powers in the House" that's taped on the refrigerator on a sticky note of Kara'a and Lena's signature at the bottom to make it official and has been teasing her about it since yesterday

"Oh please, like you don't use your powers when you're home alone."

Lena smirks, "That's not something I need to share with my eighteen year old daughter."

Ruby made a face, "Gross."

"No. Powers. In. The. House. Down." she points to the white and grey marbles floor as Ruby opened her mouth to protest but clanked it shut, dropping on both elbows while lowering herself down to a push-up and she bit her lip not to laugh, washing her hands and in the next few minutes, Ruby collapsed on the floor, panting a little

"You're the worst, you're the worst."

Lena hums, bending down while spreading her hands wide over Ruby's back, "I know but.....I wouldn't be able to do this!" Her hands scribble up and down Ruby's sides and back, tickling her as Ruby squirms for a second, fighting off her laughter before she shrieked, crawling away towards the tub and her back against it while sending a glare towards them. "I gots you sissy! No way! No way, Auntie." Quinn's hands wrapped around her face while patting it a few times as Ruby laughed, kissing his wet cheek from him splashing his siblings so much, making a mess.

She gets up, scoffing directly at Natalie while shoving their chest with her hand and she thinks mind reading is their way of communication? .....Private, of course

"I know, I know it's a little yucky right now but we wouldn't be having this conversation right now if you didn't get into Jeju's paints, Elizabeth Marayah," Lena raises an eyebrow at her while she scrubbed her blonde curls with bubbly shampoo, rubbing off all the colourful colours on all their little bodies that sinked into the warm luke water looking like a unicorn died. Lena clears her throat, hearing her thoughts or maybe it's for Elizabeth to answer her as she mumbled out a _" 'm sorry, Mama....."_ though she's more like Lena, always hating to apologize and mean it before washing Kierath in the little train line she made.

\- But she has two questions, what the fuck does "Jeju" mean? Does that mean Kara? Because she knows these are Kara's paints and she's a photographer and a painter on the side. But Elizabeth, Marayah? Didn't she have a different name like Kara's own real mother?

"All your pride and dignity, you realized that you tossed that long ago out of the boat when you got that tattoo, right?" She teases while her foot pokes at Lena's lower back and practical ass before throwing her a towel for all the water splashing over the tub edge for the fourth time that Lena tsks at, thinking about getting a mop. She does get up before Lena says it's fine and she believes her, sitting on the closed shut toilet seat again with a shocked but annoyed look on her face and ah, there's the Lena Luthor she knows

"I was drunk! Don't you, or haven't you ever gotten a tattoo that you found out the next morning?"

She looks down at her hands, covered in "LOVE" and "KILL" covered across every knuckle placed in cursive - which actually looks pretty badass if she's being honest - she got it inked on the summer of 2017 when it was her bachelorette party, yes they do look absurdingly cool but most of the time she has to cover it with makeup to not scare the accident shit out of someone. Maybe at the grocery store buying milk or getting money out of her bank account from an ATM Machine thinking that she's some sort of bad person, drug dealer or worse.

She actually doesn't even have a criminal record in fact - a few speeding tickets here and there, being a runaway teenager around in 2011 almost a full on decade ago but that is a different story to tell for a different day. But she's not a drug dealer, not all drug dealers probably aren't inked up with tattoos and piercings on their face, she just likes the simplicity and art from tattoos alone but the biggest tattoo she has is on her left inner arm.

It was taken, well, she had it happen about a few months ago, the same time she got out of rehab and it.'s all the names of the people she met in Russia while being turned into an alien, "Becky Waltz, Christina Meyers, Daniel Sonya, Nova Cassi, Helena Falter," they were all her and Lena's friends that didn't make it out and she wanted to honour them in some sort of way. - And now that just sounds incredibly cheesy she realizes now -

"Um....yeah, sort of. I thought.....to be honest, I can't remember but I remember when I was makin' my omelet 'cause that's always what I'm eatin' after my hangovers an' damn, let me tell you this one time-, Okay for another time. But I was washing my hands and they couldn't come off, you know?" She laughs, while Lena rolls her eyes of the story she hadn't hold her a dozen times or so, Natalie nods, solid and looks to Ruby

"I might.....I might get a tattoo of, of Ruby. Not like her face or anything, that'll need to be perfect then, but maybe, maybe an R, or something."

"What if we....what if something happens to me and you'll need to get plastic surgery to get it off?"

"Nothing is going to happen to you." Lena and Natalie say at the same time before she's picked up, being whooshed out of the room and she shakes her head, hearing their joining giggles and laughter down the hall

"Okay, okay, it's a little bit warmer but it's so I can get it alllll out of your hair, okay? Now we're all clean, we're all clean, all scrubby dub dub in the tub, all scrubby dub duh in the tub, all squeaky clean in the happy places we'll go........" If you asked what Blaire were dong today; it definitely didn't add of hearing the one and only Lena Luthor singing her own version of a bath time song with of a too high pitched voice - her and Kara tease her all the time of how she sounds like a stuttering juke box - a The funnier thing is having to tell Kara about sending them to Home Hardware for more paint since the kids tried to take a freaking bath in it and the pictures she took while sending them to her with Kierath's hair with tips of blue at the end and Ellie's hands sticky with yellow and orange paint.

But she was called back in the room by Lena once again, Kierath and Eleanor standing there with too big of towels wrapped around their little shivering bodies and hair slicked back from the water

Now that's adorable.

"Can you help dry them off and help them get dressed? The clothes are in the huge dark brown dressers in the bedroom, it's by the doorway so you should see it." She gestured our with her thumb over her shoulder while scrubbing Quinn's hair to get clean, there's toys, clothes, and a few diaper boxes everywhere in the room stacked next to the crib has " ** _Quinn_** " on it in block letters above it.

Sitting the two little ones on one of the beds, she rubs them down everywhere to get the water off of them before digging in the dresser drawers for some clothes and she smirks.

\- She has an amazing idea. -

"Blaire Tucker. Are you serious right now?" Lena asks a little bit later with a squirming Quinn in her arms and Elizabeth holding her hand, she raised an eyebrow before a war splitting grin captured her face and she smiled back, starting to tie up the laces on Eleanor's Adidas shoe "Not too loose? Not too tight? Come on kiddo, talk to me." She patted her little leg before squeezing the little thigh as Eleanor giggled, shaking her head as a no and she nodded, turning her around before she combed out her long red straight hair, she parter it with the comb before she started braiding.

Noah always loved having his hair braided or it was always tangly and curly sprung his face, he hated it up. Hates it. Kierath started being a little grumpy in the middle of dressing him but she got his shoes, socks, underwear and pants on, letting Ruby dress him instead. Her fingers braid a little quicker while slipping the elastics on at the end and starting on the other braid while Lena slips on Eilie's underwear, purple three lined pants on the side and her white socks before grabbing a matching white t shirt "You know, I never thought we'd have so much Adidas babies but here we are." Lena grunts while she pulls up Elizabeth's sock on her little squirming foot and then the their while she hums, finger looping in and out

"If we get a few more colours, we'll get a rainbow." She teases while letting Eleanor play with the rest of the kids before they start packing up for the day. She knows a thing or two about baby bags and you should always have one, wherever you go, she puts two extra pairs of clothes in the backpack, underwear, a warm bottle for Quinn - Eleanor pushed the milk bottle away last night so Lena will probably have to talk to her about it and Nia about that - a few toys just in case they get bored and they're all ready to go.She looks up, Quinn trying to strip to his underwear all over again and okay, maybe not

She hears footsteps in the house while Lena stills, he fingers stopping as she's twisting two cute little pig tails into Elizabeth's long blonde curls matching Kara's - so, so adorable - before three little children are running into the room in seconds, all jumping and giggling. The older and taller two are one, adorable, the older boy has a long light brown ponytail down his back as his grey, greenish eyes barely contain excitement dressed in a bright orange Adidas shirt and blue jeans that are rolled up a little bit.

The other boy is holding the youngest one's hand, he's definitely not related to them or the whole children clan so maybe a friend? The little boy, she thinks his name is J or JJ or something she remembers Lena telling her, dressed in blue overalls with a white shirt underneath, his dark skin matching his curls that are in a little bun at the bsck while he says hi to Eleanor first, probably just as shy as she is

"Hey, Harley! Whose your friend?" Lena bends down, hugging him tightly while he holds onto her for a second, closing his eyes in the moment and oh shit - there were rumours in the institution they were in at Russia that there were a little boy, long blondish hair and he had a thick, thick Russian accent but he was one of the most dangerous " _creations_ " Lillian made but he's a child. - He is a child, a little bit bigger and older by now and he kisses her cheek and yep, he does have an accent for sure but it seems like it's narrowing down from being in another country for so long

"Hi Sissy!"

"Hi, I'm Julian. Lian. Are we goin' to see pumpkins??" She laughs, nodding, "Yes, we are! Well, come on then let's go!" All the children scream and giggle all at once while she winces but throws the little Paw Patrol bag over her shoulder, flicking the light off and helping Eleanor down the stairs since she's smaller than all of them still, her little fingers wrapped around one of hers

"We brought one of Harley's friends, we hoped that were okay?"

"Of course! I'm pretty sure the rest of the kids know him too so it's all good. Oh! And, Alex, Maggie. I'd like you to meet someone very, very important to me," Lena announces and she's yanked by her sleeve as she almost falls straight on her ass but is supported up, two women, very different. One is tall, muscular than the other one with a little smirk on her face and she likes her hair style, dark chestnut hair curled around her face with darker tips at the end; she knows who she is but she might get the names mixed up. The other one is shorter, slender as well with her dark brown matching her hair, curly but it looks natural instead looking Spanish or Mexican maybe, she smiles with a wide grin and dimples and yeah, their definitely together.

Dating, at least.

She offers her hand out, "I'm Blaire. Blaire Tucker, I'm- oh, okay," She laughs, being tugged into a hug by the shorter woman, - she's small but mighty - her grip is strong while she full out hugs her and she pats her back, smiling politely but here's the catch, she's not a hugger. Well, she's more like a fist bump and a cuddler but not a hugger. "Thank you for watching over Lena when we couldn't, Blaire." The younger woman, Maggie, she introduces herself and she nods, it's a promise and a thank you all in one back to Maggie

"I'm Alex, Kara's adoptive sister. It's nice to meet you," Alex greets herself, shaking her hand with a grip and a little edge to her smile but she's more polite about it, she knows Alex is the one that put her under the CIA Investigation last year, she wanted answers of where they were kept, what happened and why her and Lena were only some of the survivors. It almost destroyed her career, her pride and friendship with Lena but she was just doing her job, some sort of bullshit black ops government organization - Department of Extranormal Operations - that does not follow the President's orders and commands but their own. Sounds like a law breaking huge duty law enforcement organization to her.

Alex holds her gaze for a little bit longer before she squints, a warning to Blaire and Ruby yells that they're all ready to go She digs in her leather jacket pockets for her motorcycle keys before she gets them, walking out behind all of them before her leather jacket collar is yanked back, knocking the breath out of her, "Where do you think you're going?"

"There's not enough room in the car. I'll follow y'all, don't worry," She tells Lena while she nods, hopping in the front seat while she slips the helmet over her ears and swinging her leg over the smoother leather seat. She tried to block her own super senses out to not be an asshole and listen on Maggie and Alex's heated conversation in the car, it sounds like plain bickering and teasing but heat also placed between the words knowing it's about her and she gestured for them to go first, backing her bike up before she does follow them, the huge black metal gate shutting behind her.

Creepy, but it's for safety precautions, or so Lena said and it's not some two story house scary history legend.

She parks right beside Lena in the mostly full parking lot of other cars and pick up trucks, this is definitely the country side of National City with the half an hour drive out - the children must be impatient in the car by now - she's been driving motorcycles for years now after the Accident but she always feels like an asshole for taking up one parking spot for one motorcycle. Until another bike pulls up beside her, revealing Ruby as she hangs the helmet on the handle, taking the keys, it's a classic Harley Davidson.

She whistles, taking her own keys into her pocket so she doesn't lose them while hopping off of hers, "Damnnn, where'd you find this nice bucket of bolts?!"

Ruby grins, patting the leather seat, "Founf her on the scrappy side of town in a junk yard. Probably wasn't touched for a decade or so, I took it into Natalie and I's garage. I just replaced the brakes since they worked like crap, polished it and she's good as new."

Her jaw drops. "Okay, now I'm just fucking jealous. Nothing sadder than a beast with that kind of engine being thrown away."

Ruby giggles while walking beside her to where Natalie and Lena are taking out all the children as well as Harley, Julian and Jeremiah come running with Alex and Maggie behind them as well. Quinn holds his hand to Ruby to be picked up while the twins were skipping together, humming along, "Candy, candy, candy," They both sing in chorus and she grins at Lena's death glare sent to her since she mentioned it early on but Eleanor holds her two fingers before full on holding her hand. Alex doesn't look too happy about it but she's a government agent and some sort of trained soldier but she was never, ever trained like her and Lena were so she doesn't get a say in whether she's "dangerous" or not to be around a little sweetheart like Eleanor, she would never hurt any of them.

She picks up Eleanor under the armpits and swinging her up as she shrieks, looking down on her with little teeth and a chin dimple and she twirls her around smiling so much her cheeks hurt, "Try and keep up Luthor!" She calls while they get to the stacked up square hay bales as it's turned into a maze, all the children are let down and giggling after each other while they try and keep up to them instead. The rest finally all come together in one big bunch of nine children - including Ruby and Natalie - four adults and Lena pays for the submission of getting in while letting them keep the "change" which must have been a few twenty dollar bills in return,

"Howdy y'all! This is Archie's Annual Memorial Fall Festival! All of our pumpkin patches are by the little shop on the left with fruit, vegetable stands as well as a few other tasty, tasty treats, the pickup truck ride is on our right in the back behind the playground if y'all went to check that out. Have a good one!"

Kierath giggles pointing towards her, "He talks just like you!" Eleanor giggles behind her hand and she tickles her just for that before letting her go as they go down the hill towards the pickup truck sign, there's about four bails of hay with pillows and blankets on it to not get itchy or anything and she lifts all of them in before taking Natalie's hand, sitting beside Lena

"I wanna sit on her lap!" Eleanor squeals running for her

"No, me!" But Kierath is a little faster, blocking her off with a hand on her belly

"No, it's MY turn!" Eleanor whines, jumping over the hay bale to get to her

"I want TO!" Quinn joins in with all of them, trying to pull Eleanor back by her Adidas hoodie

"Woah, woah, woah, everybody chill out for a second! Let's take a deep breath to breathe a little, in, and ou-" Lena says over the yelling toddler voices with a hand in the air and demonstrating to take a breath for them to calm down, Kierath scoffs under his breath like " _what the heck is this and WHY do I have to do it"_ but does it anyway, they're all calmed down and quiet before Lena grabs Quinn first while the other three make protests

"Sorry, but the youngest goes first and then to the oldest." Lena clicks her tongue a little sympathetic and Ellie would roll her eyes if she could, sitting with Harley instead but Eleanor is all too fascinated by the scenery of the dirt road they're going down of how much bumps she's counting under her breath and she's only to five.

There's green, long fields for miles on end but they take another right to another road while she points with one hand and squeals "Sheep! There's-there's sheep!" All the children gasp at that and holy shit - there are a lot of sheep - there's about two flock of all sizes of different breeds of sheep, some have long noses, some sheep are black and some are with a couple of little sheep babies and she lets Quinn get a close look hanging onto the railing of the truck but Ruby holds the back of his sweater just in case he goes flying off. "Baa! Baa!" Quinn cries back at them, waving with the younger boy, Jeremiah beside him and waving as well. They drive for a little bit longer down this road until they see more animals, cows instead, they must be milking cows since their only black and white with pink tips on the nose while Ruby, Maggie and Lena are all taking pictures of the country side out here of green fields, they pass an orchard of flowers and blossom trees ss the truck comes to the stop

"The ride back didn't going to be too long or we try not to let it be, only about twenty five to fourty minutes, folks! If you want to take a few pictures of the orchard or cherry trees you're more than welcome!" The worker lets them as Natalie jumps down along with Ruby who stays taking pictures of each other, of the trees and she smiles wider at the camera facing them though Ellie is the one making a silly face in the front before all the children do, laughing and they head back to the little farm.

It is starting to get a little cold, the sun is coming down as the air is cold and she gives her gloves to Alex whose blowing air onto her hands "I think you need it more than I do." She teases lightly but Alex stares at he gloves, her face before turning around again on the hay bale and she shrugs, slipping them on again.

Her loss.

"Play with me!" Kierath tugs her along with a grip on her hand pulling

"Play with US!" Harley corrects him with a little frown Kierath nods,

"Yeah, I mean play with us!" She corrects himself and she sighs, nodding "Okay, okay, I guess so!"

"Stop. Staring. At. Her." She hears a hissing, biased voice from somewhere until she realized its Lena and come on, she has to eavesdrop now.

"I mean, we don't even know her, is it safe for her to be around the children? What if she freaks out and becomes a Red again, she was the fastest-"

"Don't you DARE finish that question. You knew she's been staying at the house, you didn't HAVE to come with us today."

Alex is quiet now, her voice sounds hurt. "Wow. I can't believe you just said that."

"She's my sister too. We see each other almost every fucking week and I didn't see Blaire since May since the surprise visit at L-Corp. I grew up with Blaire at a different way in my life and none of you get that, maybe I am a different person before I was kidnapped but is that such a bad thing of what we went through even if we had each other?"

".......No. But you're acting so weird with her, like a different PERSON with her, are you sure you're not like cheating on Kara with-"

"Go fuck yourself, Alex. I thought you'd be happy that I was progressing, you wanted me to talk about what I went through as a sister not a government agent who needs answers for their work reports. Me and Blaire went through fucking hell together and if you looked in my head, you'd be more happy if I was just dead, you couldn't help me, not Kara, not Supergirl, it was just me and Blaire. Come to the house when you want to act like a sister than an Agent."

Her eyebrows raise to her forehead in surprise, she looks across the playground where Ruby meets her eye of hearing that probably as well before catching Quinn as he slid down the slide and she kept pushing Eleanor not the swing set, not too hard or not too fast to scare the little one. Lena did come walking over this time - alone, Alex and Maggie were rushing to the parking lot while dragging their own little boys along to not get in the cross fire of the argument between the two sisters and she already knows Kara will be called twice by one, her sister.

And two, a fiancé.

Both angry, both hurt by the words and just downright miserable now; Lena's eyes are a little red rimmed around the edges but she knows Lena will steel herself to not show any sort of emotion like that in public "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I shouldn't ha-"

She's suffocated into a hug as they levitate over the ground of half a centimetre and she stretched her toes down to touch again just in case anyone saw and she rubbed Lena's back, her chin resting beside her temple, "She's just....she's protective but she means well. But that wasn't called for, you're part of my family as well Blaire. You always will be."

"But what if you guys get in a fight? And if Kara's mad?"

"Kara would be a little confused of why Alex said that, I am too. I thought....I don't know, I know you help me with a lot of things, my nightmares, my....memories of that place. You help me more than anyone." Lena's words were muffled in her coat she was wearing and she swallowed against the limp in her throat, kissing the top of her head before she let her go, wiping her thumb under one of her eyelids that a tear threatened to come over

"Come on, lets get out of here. You know, screw her like she's being....a dick, she knew that we were both Reds, she knew of my PTSD and your anxiety from the medical records in the DEO Database the rehab facility sent over like, she did that on purpose." Lena fought, taking a few deep breaths to think about it to try without bursting into tears probably - Eleanor and Elizabeth came skipping over, little hands clasped together and Lena couldn't then away fast enough -

"Mama?" Ellie asked, looking up at her while Eleanor tugged on the coat she were wearing until she turned, getting yanked down to eye level to her and both little pairs of eyes widened, "You're crying," Ellie's voice trembles while her little finger points at her Mama's face and Lena's eyes water all over again - so much like Kara, wanting to help and try people even if she doesn't know the full story yet, full of hope. -

She nods, kissing the little hand and she kisses Eleanor's as well "Me and Auntie Alex had a little fight about something, something super duper, duper important but it's all going to be okay. No worries right?"

"But you're crying."

"I'm alright, I-"

"Mama, you're _crying_." Lena hangs her head, chuckling along wth Blaire, she also inherited Kara's stubbornness as well it seems.

"I'm a little sad but it's okay. But hey, remember when we talked with Jeju about our feelings and that it's okay to cry sometimes? That it helps us all get the yucky feelings out?"

"Yes! Like, like ice cream helps!" Lena snorts, picking up Ellie and hoisting her on her hip while kissing her cheek,

"Hmmm, you're right. Ice cream does help sad faces. How about we go and have some? Or maybe are you too cold for it?"

"Never!" Ellie giggles, tossing her head back in exaggeration and Blaire chuckles, picking up Eleanor who asked ever so politely with a little pout, the rest of the children are rounded up while Ruby looks torn - she has a very, very special bond with Alex, Maggie as well though Lena says it took some while for that since she broke Alex's heart for some reason, her mind strains to remember but she can't. But she also will protect and stand in front of her Aunt to take words, actions and punches before she could ever be hurt. - (It's also kind of sad to Blaire of how Ruby is like that, she would do all these things, even for abuser of her own Mother but she....she doesn't speak so little of herself, she doesn't say those kinds of things but it's like she knows things about herself that are....bad. And she cant protect herself from that.)

"Okay, hey. How about we go home, eat some ice cream to help our hearts and watch Frozen until we go trick or testing tonight? Is that a plan?" Lena asked while she was buckling Ellie into her car seat, Kierath beside her on the other part of the car with Eleanor and Quinn in the back seat while Blaire took her turn though Quinn was already asleep, whining slightly of being roused The two excited squeals of the girls were their answer. 

//

6:53 p.m

"This is the most cutest thing I've seen today and it's only...." She pulled up her shirt sleeve that was covering the watch, "....and it's almost seven o'clock." Eleanor and Elizabeth were dressed in very different Halloween costumes, the orange costume that resembled the childhood movie - Winnie The Pooh - "Tigger", the hood if flopped over of fluffy big orange ears as well with black stripes are everywhere on the clothing. It sort matches her coloured ginger hair as well,

But Elizabeth's Halloween costume is a little bit more innocent in a child's eyes - it's a little bit more ironic as well - dressed in a long, warm and baggy red leather jacket that almost went to her knees (it's either Lena messed up on the ordering size or Ellie is just really small and cute) black matching pants with a darker red leather vest that was peeling out form the "V" of the bigger jacket and black gloves went from her elbows to her hands, either for the cold or for the costume but it made her look _much_ cooler. There were red streaks of makeup over one eyebrow, under an eye and a gash on her cheek - but that looked by accident with the little fingerprint beside it - 

"I'm, Blaire! Blaire! I'm Scarlet Witch!" She does a little twirl in the door and she smiles, bending down while she fixes the jacket to keep straight on her and her gloves to make sure it was all right. She was just wearing her little black snow boots since it were a little more chilly outside so nothing fancy there

"You look so cool! I love it!"

"What about us?" She hears a little boy ask - Kierath this time, she covers her mouth with a cupped hand and proud eyes. She never thought the day would come but Kierath and Quinn side by side with two different bur similar toy realm costumes - Kierath is in an Ironman Costume this year with a puffy costume time of yellow, white and red everywhere. Except the light blue transmitter in the middle of his chest, little blue circles on his hands as the jets Ironman has on his costume and his "helmet" in his hands as it's cotton mask 

Quinn is a little bit more different but she can't choose which one she loves more as a 90's kid growing up with all of these as well. "A power ranger, huh?" Quinn nods, putting on his own mask while he does a fight pose of his own, ifs definitely a cotton, puffy costume like Kierath's but looks more comfortable at least with the black shades on the mask like in the comics and tv shows with white gloves to his elbows. It's definitely the remake of the Blue Power Ranger, a white diamond in the center of the costume, white stripes on his knees and a little belt on his waist of a plastic baton, some other cute toys as well 

"I already sent pictures to Tony and Wanda, they're going to be laughing in a couple of years about that," Lena chuckles and she snorts; there's nothing better of your Godfather being the literal Ironman and not knowing while you love him with all your heart. These kids are going to get pay back one day, Blaire can feel it. Lena hands out white pillow cases for every kid while a strict rule is out - "How much you get in half a bag is how much you share with each other."

"Okay, coats, mittens, hats, pillow cases. Let's go get some candy!" All the children are to be holding hands while walking up the streets, there's young and old children running on side lake and on the actual road with cars dropping off kids, some are picking up and teenagers are holding brown bagged bottles and throwing paper rolls. Yep, that's a regular halloween night for ya.   
  


"Okay, like we said, knock on the door or ring the door bell and say "trick or treat'! Go on, take a try!" Lena pushed them a little forward on the porch and Eleanor grew brave, knocking twice while they held out their pillow cases to be filled 

"Trick or treat!" They all said in unison, it's cute to even hear Quinn's little voice copying his cousins's while a man gave them a handful each of random candy, Twizzler bites, chocolate, candy in wrappers 

"What do you say?" Lena helped them out with a smile to the nice man all high diving them and Ellie giggled

"I love you!"

Blaire tried not to laugh too hard even shen they were about two blocks down, getting about four houses all in that when Lena asked her why she said that instead of thank you 

She just shrugged as her blonde hair bounced behind her shoulders, starting to skip. "He gave me chocolate! I love him!" 

//

//

NEEDA UPDATE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck at editing and I love mint chocolate chip ice cream. Oh and who loves a little bit of angst? Me. Me, I would choose an angsty, thrilling fanfiction chapter over any fluffy one.


	43. Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being a DEO Agent and a S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent catches up to Ruby. 
> 
> What if a hit man is after her family? 
> 
> What if she's the only one to know his next move? 
> 
> What is she loses a little part of herself in the process?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mention of:
> 
> falling out of buildings, blood, very (very) gorey acts of violence and swear words. This is a really, really heavy emotional chapter for Ruby.

SuperCorp Household, National City

November 16th, 2020

Time on Ruby's Iphone: 2:29 a.m

//

It's been a long ass fucking week.

That should be the statement of the damn year for Ruby Arias, maybe a couple more centuries if she'll live long enough - that would honestly be so cool if the Kryptonian genetics did that for, the wonders - if Natalie doesn't kill her first or the heavily armed and heavily suited man in black in her room kills her first. She's an DEO Agent - she's training for her badge still but hey, it's cooler to say that - calculating with a precise accuracy of how to shut him up with a hand over his mouth or either turning his own knife on himself without making a noise, three little children sleeping in the room that the bathroom connects to.

The three little children, all of her siblings, Elizabeth Marayah, Kierath Alexander and Quinn, everyone calls them triplets since they're always together at Daycare or at family dinners that happens every two or three weeks - Elizabeth and Kierath are actually biologically identical twins, polar looking opposites; Kierath has the Kryptonian eyes, a baby blue like his Mom, Kara Zor-El and Elizabeth has bouncing curly blonde hair with her other Mom, Lena Luthor, bright green eyes. They're adorable really, different but so similar as well. Quinn is different, he has short brown curly hair that only goes past his ears, light hazel, greyish eyes and he's a year younger than the twins. - But she loves them all, she's always wanted a little sibling or maybe even a pet growing up and her wish was granted....a decade or so late.

The only time she was actually kind of annoyed with the little three to five year old children in the Super Friends family; she left her door open one time as well as her makeup bag when she was running late to school and Ellie has mascara, colourful makeup colours all over her face and way, way too much red lipstick on that kind of resembled as a clown. Or the one that one time when Quinn caught a stomach bug, puking all over her favourite leather jacket, he was emotionally tired that day of being sick with the sniffles so she couldn't be mad at him for even a day

But she can't....she needs to slow down, she knows she should slow down but she can't seem to; it sounds like she's a full-blown maniac but it feels like she has to make everything better. The amount of the homework she has, including her joined English assignment she has due on Wednesday with her bestfriend - Adam, Adam Carr - she cannot let him down or they'll both get a shitty grade. Even after the loud, ear splitting bell goes off, right on the dot of 3:05 is no rest for the wicked of another four to six hours at the DEO - Department of Extranormal Operations, whatever you want to call it, its a heaven and a hell all in one, she wants to help people like her Aunt Kara and Alex do but she's not brave enoug go out on the cape yet. Like a real Super would do.

It's sort of complicated, she is a Kryptonian hybrid, half human and half alien since her biological father is the human part, she wants to help people, she wants to do good stuff like the rest of her family does - Uncle James is Guardian, Uncle Winn works with the DEO, Uncle Tony and Steve are literal superheroes as well as they're called "Earth's Mightiest Heroes" - Like she wants to do that, who adopted her, Kara, she's literally the beacon of hope and Aunt Lena has been working and showing the world that she isn't like the rest of the Luthor Family. And she isn't.

_"I don't see what my job has to do with....this. I help people, I'm training every week with other people my age, some are over 21, my Aunt Alex is like....33, I think, and she works there. I know what I'm doing."_

_Natalie sighed, pursing their lips. "I'm just....saying, there's a whole other world out of a Government organization building. I will support you of whatever you want, whatever you do but you're still my girlfriend, you're still my bestfriend."_

_She smiled, crossing the room while she leaned her head up and Natalie's forehead touched her own, the tension in the room fading. "I know. You'll always be my bestfriend too. I want....I want a lot more than just being a DEO Agent. I don't think I'll ever be.....enough, to be a real Super."_

_"You are. But it's okay if you don't want that."_

_"I want you. I want to live in New York, buy weird coffee mugs from little shops on hundreds of streets and have a apartment that can overlook the water. I want all of it. With you."_ She promised, it sounded like one to herself even and Natalie nodded, smiling down at her, they have been talking what they want to do after graduation, maybe stay another year in National City, get their own place in New York? College and or, University is on the line as well but both their family will support them wherever they choose to go but she won't unless Natalie does too

Until she was enjoying her night, brushing her teeth until she looked down, too bright rainbow and too swirly toothpaste until she realized it were the one the children used instead. Okay, maybe she's a little tired that's all. But it were a through and through deal, it's either she took the half time job with both heavy duty Government organizations, the DEO and S.H.I.E.L.D or she didn't take it all until she finished college, she had as many vacation and sick days she wanted since doing only four to seven days a day sometimes. She wants to punch Wanda, Wanda Maximoff in the freaking face since she, Aunt Natasha and Uncle Steve come every few times a month to spar, "they're just kids, they're getting more bruises and blows than muscle, Rogers," Her Aunt Natasha said one time and it's true. Sort of.

She hasn't even had a lucky day to be honest. Coming in late to home room in her high school, St. Lawson Highschool, she had to send in the mission report file early at the DEO, Pam at HR had to send it to her Aunt Alex so she wouldn't be grumpy if she sent it at lunch. Worse, Natalie isn't even at school, maybe not for the rest of the week since they caught a stomach bug - being half a Daxamite and half a human doesn't always have its benefits, their allergic to lead is a extreme concern but her and their little sister, Ashley, always seem to get sick easier when the snow starts to fall. - So she couldn't even have lunch with them, nor for a few days anyway to not being in the risk of the stomach bug too and that made her grouchy as well

But something is wrong.

Something is suspicious, not right, she knows it when she's done with her shower, - don't blame her for takings shower at two in the morning, she knows she won't have time to have one after breakfast in the morning, she knows it. - Towelling her hair for a couple minutes while attempting to throw it in the hamper but it misses, flopping on the floor instead, her Aunt Kara hates it when wet towels or clothes are laying around after a shower of a mission but she's so tired that she can feel the ache in her body. Shrugging, she turns off, "The Lifestyles Of The Rich And Famous" song by the punk rock band, Good Charlotte is turned off her phone while she flicks the light off, putting her textbooks and homework binder in the bag as it hits the floor. Her hand stays there for a few seconds as her super senses kick in, inhaling as she smells.....leather, gunpowder and.....cologne?

She blinks slower. She didn't invite Natalie over and that is definitely not Wanda's scent is like, or any of her Aunt's, she knows the difference. The dresser is beside the desk table and she yanks it open, the gun under the pile of shirts and tank tops she has in there, clicking the little safety back as it's ready, aiming its at the unwelcomed presence

"Ah, a fast one. I knew you were one of those agents," This is starting to get fucking annoying, her Aunt Alex and J'onn always reminded her that she could have a lot of enemies fairly quick when she's working with the DEO and S.H.I.E.L.D, the kidnapping incident with her Aunt about almost three years ago now. But this doesn't seem like an enemy, dressed in a black suit matching his dark spiky hair slicked up with gel, he takes off his white sunglasses while slipping it in his pocket, he definitely is off the grid, he looks....exhausted, not much older than her. He's definitely off the grid and that's sort of lethal if whoever he is

He stills, putting a finger to his lips and she puts her gun in her waistband and at the same time her door opens, revealing Blaire while rubbing her eye with a knuckle, "Hey, I was just going to bed, you alright up here?" She swallows, the cold grip of the gun handle against her back and Blaire leaning against the door with yawning, if she doesn't move too fast then she'll maybe get out of this. And the guy eight feet away in her room, hiding under her bed with holding his breath

"Yeah, yeah I'm good. I might be late for school in the morning but you know, all good over here."

Blaire chuckles, reaching forward and kissing her forehead, "Alrighty, kid. Goodnight, Ru." She turns while going down the hallway and down the stairs; she's been staying in the basement for the past month and is resigned to go back to Seattle, the day after tomorrow. She shuts the door, putting her gun on the desk while she picks up a bag from the closet, picking up snacks, clothes and money from her drawer while the guy stands, sitting on her bed and she snaps his fingers as he stands immediately, clasping his hands together in an apology.

"Don't touch anything, they could track your DNA."

"I'm from S.H.I.E.L.D., Agent Matt Sey, and I need your help."

"No shit sherlock. Tell me on the way of what we're dealing with," She changes into black sweatpants while a black sweater is thrown over her shoulders and the hood over her head; the bag is heavy but not too heavy to carry along the way while she swings it over her shoulder, grabbing her shoes in one hand and she takes her phone, slipping her phone in the front pocket. She passes him another bag she filled, the baggiest and biggest clothes she's had for him to wear and she pushed him to the window

"Shhh," She puts her finger to her lips, climbing out of the window while he almost slips off the roof tiles, yanking his tie forward and she shuts the window quickly but quietly as it clicks shut. He nods, staying still and she looks both ways onto the roof, the city lights aren't that far out but they can't go that way and it'll take twenty minutes to a half an hour to be out of the suburbs fully if they go right. She bites her lip, she cant fly or her powers will show, she walks across the roof lining while he follows, she holds the ledge with her fingers before she jumps down onto the ground, it's cold and wet with melting snow. She somersaults while looking up and he jumps down, the same as her and they go around the house, beeping the code in and the gate opens for them

"I swear to god, if you go back and try and hurt my family, I will kill you." She yanks him forward again, she tries to look tough and commanding but her voice shakes, he notices that, of course he does and he nods, swallowing

"I'm trying to help your family, Ruby. I will never hurt Quinn, either."

"Okay then. I have your word and you have mine. Where to?"

He sighs, starting to walk, "New York City."

//

7:46 a.m

"So, where did you learn to even hotwire a car?" She's asking Sey, musing, the sun is almost rising and they're already halfway across the country, they'll need a better plan once they get through the thick, heavy weighed highways full of cars and trucks and most importantly; police cars. Most are on the side of the highways or roads on patrol and she's on the lookout just in case they have to run real quickly. But Ruby Arias might know what you're thinking. What the fuck is Ruby Arias doing with a complete stranger that she barely knows in an stolen vehicle with barely any information, itty bitty bits of information? And one gun? Well this isn't the issue; Sey promised on more weapons and possibly coffee while they get to the safe house and this also isn't the case, this is one of her work colleagues.

Meet Matthew Sey.

Matthew grew up in some sort of a abandoned cabin as a kid; he literally didn't know there were another whole freaking world out here from his biological Father's physiological trauma and manipulation abuse he suffered until he left home for college, and he's only about two or three years older than Ruby. Her birthday is next week, like come on, she's turning nineteen, he's just turned twenty two as well. But he took a wrong turn one night, getting too wasted for what he couldn't handle - alcohol - and he was recruited into S.H.I.E.L.D but he's a pretty good shooter, he doesn't even shoot with one eye closed. And he can blend in better than anyone.

(Okay, okay, maybe she read his file.)

"San Fransisco, summer of 2018. And we're burrowing, take your feet off the dash."

Ooh, easily offended and commanding with a hint of charm as well. Okay. She complies wordlessly, if he cared of cares about the little things than he obviously knows a lot about reading people, reading their expressions, knowing how they work as a suspect or as a victim; if he's asking for something then it must be....must be big. "Alrighty then. Okay, so, I have a question. Actually-okay, maybe two," She cocks her head, thinking, "No, I think one for now-"

He sighs, impatient, "What?"

"One, why did you ask for me? I mean....everyone underestimates me or calls me a low knower because it's my first year of working with the DEO and S.H.I.E.L.D., I'm just a rookie." She counts on three fingers which her mind automatically goes to three opinions which he might or might not like - which will equal into three bullets - of why she asked him. He smiles, his eyebrow quirking up a little as he slows down but is immediately honked by another car behind them as he sighs, ruining the moment while he passes a few cars in half of the top speed of the vehicle.

He stays quiet until she huffs in frustration and his teeth are white and shiny this time before he looks in the rear view mirror. She looks out the window too for patrol cars or helicopters in case

1\. In a few hours, her friends and family won't know where she is, she left a specific note only for her Aunt Lena to find - or Blaire, not J'onn though, not that sort of mind reader - as well as important information on it since her mind will only be protected and to also get help from her as well. Natalie won't know where she is as well because they're sick and not at school to ask her family why she didn't show up for home room right at 9:15.

2\. Around twelve, one o'clock, maybe after lunch is when her Aunts and Uncles will start to freak out - oh god, Her Mother is going to fucking kill her - running face recognition all around the city, tracking the burner phone she brought for herself and even one for Sey if he didn't have one before, alerting National City Police Department to start looking on filling her as a mission person case. - Shit. Okay. So, she has about less than twenty four hours, about nineteen and a half hours, to be exact, until she has to be back at the DEO to not be filed for a missing person's report and being chased on a wild goose hunt and also bring down the fucking city.

(Not the city, it's just a metaphor.)

Okay. No problemo.

"Because you know something that nobody else does. Nobody has seen what you seen on your first mission, nobody knew their plan but you and everyone else is too stupid to be smart. Like you. You know it but you've been following under Nick Fury's orders as well, you and your Director....Directors, of the DEO just don't talk about it." Sey turns his head to come and look at her and his dark blue eyes, almost a tad of green mixed in as well, she knows what he's saying and she's surprised he was ordered - or asked - by Nick Fury to take this mission with her. She didn't know Fury knew. Hell, she doesn't even think Fury knows what Fury knows. But it's her secret. She's kept it for.....a couple of weeks, more than a couple of weeks, nobody else knows the grave she dug to hide it and the pain in her back to bury it

She's just known as the Rookie-Who-Blew-Her-Own-Mission-Because-She-Was-Against-Her-Own-Girlfriend-Who-Is-Sort-Of-A-Spy-As-Well.

Ryan Deji has been kicking her ass since she's been chasing him, tracking him down all up and down and around the West Coast for the past two, three months, bloody hell, for the past year she's started at the DEO since she needed to get to know him first before she hunted him down. Which hadn't gone too well, of course. Someone said he was somewhere in Mexico for a few "drinks" but he was reallt there for the drug cartel members to try and get to work for him. Someone else said that he was in Italy, tracking the Toretto's a few years back when Letty Ortiz-Toretto lost her memory from a asshole who hated her husband, the famous and nor a legend, Dominic Toretto.

"So, we're going after Deji?"

"No. I'm helping you protect someone who's on Deji's next killing hit list."

She raises an eyebrow. "And that is?"

//

9:38 a.m

"Natasha Romanoff, or so she used to go by the name, 'Natalia Romanova' from 1988 to 2007 where she had been on the run or about four countries being shut down for twenty seven hours straight because she raised every Government's banks, children in jails and the foster care system, running from the organization she was....sickeningly raised as the 'Red Room' Academy," Sey hands her a huge stack of papers of "CONFIDENTIAL" with huge, blocky red letters stamped on it with one of "S.H.I.E.L.D." over it as well. Huh. "I do assume you've heard of it, they turn girls, people, but mostly girls into the most smartest, deadliest assassins in the whole world. Including Hydra, look what they did to James Barnes, poor bastard. But Natasha was trained by Barnes as well, if you saw the Winter Soldier on youtube, on the news, you know how she can get if you get in her way."

And you want her to get in her way? Jesus.

"She's an ex-KBG operative, she knows what she's doing on personal or on side missions and that she....usually doesn't speak of and that, is dangerous. She doesn't have a man on her six. She doesn't have a partner for a lookout; she thinks she's smart enough, quick enough but she isn't, Deji has been tracking her every move since 2018." He sighs, crossing his arms while reading his own pile of papers as well - running a hand in his hair as the black hair spikes up even more, looking like Shark Boy from the movie, Shark Boy and Lava Girl - She holds up a hand for him to be quiet for a second so she can concentrate; if Natasha is donna secret missions, she hangs low in safe houses for a week of two, she's looking for the men whose after her after the missions but not the men she doesn't realize are.

Romanoff would never see him coming.

"She doesn't know, does she? Okay, so. On my mission, Ryan used Natalie as bait. And then he ran." Her lips part a little in shock of what she's finding out, just now, she never would have without Sey's help, she feels sick, putting the papers on the table, "He ran as a distraction for me to try and find him while he came to New York?"

Sey nods, swallowing again. "Yes. Natasha has many enemies, part of the reason why she changed her name after she ran from the Red Room but this is different. When James Barnes said he had other....allies, when he woke up in Russia, some of them lived and he distinctly said, "They can take a country down in one night and no one would see it coming", imagine what would happen to Natasha? The DEO can't find or bring him into their custody because they don't know where he is, he's a ghost. But he's here, in National City. I know it. You will take him down, even if you kill him." He points at her chest, it's lot of hope and a lot to think about of....killing him, in cold blood, but if she doesn't, he'll kill Natasha, her own Aunt, despite what her Russian past is or not.

"Thank you, Sey."

"Let's go get this son of a bitch."

//

10:22 a.m

"Yes. Okay. Yes, thank you so much. Okay, bye bye." Kara hung up the phone, a headache starting to form on top of her temples, she just had to hang up with Ruby's highschool - St. Lawson National City Highschool - they had discovered earlier this morning when she went to go wake her up for school that she wasn't even in her room. Not at her Mother's house, not at Natalie's either, they already called there but not for Natalie to freak out, the younger blonde still sick. They think, or she doubts - she definitely doubts it - that she went for a DEO mission, or.....or maybe she just left? But they both trust her enough that she won't leave for some illogical reason, like going to Italy for a cup of coffee in a little restaurant of having a "moment" that she goes.

"I get a little quiet and messed up inside but I always swing back around. My Mother, Samantha Arias, is strong. The late, great Lena Luthor, is strong. My whole family is during this time of.....rage, pain and confusion. Please, give us some time for our own family." She remembers those were the only words Ruby spoke at the LLMF - Lena Luthor Memorial Foundation - where they had a dinner to remember Lena, it was in the summer of 2019, about two or three months as she was kidnapped and it was time. But Ruby didn't speak, wasn't in the house a lot that summer, running and avoiding the grief of her late Aunt.

But Ruby better not be having one of those "moments" she gets from being a moody, sometimes-staying-in-bed-for-days of having physiological trauma and manipulation abuse from....her Mother.

So this better, god damn better not be one of her "moments", she's having like, like they should trust her enough to do anything? But when did she leave? Where did she go? Why, did she go in the middle of night, Lena told her to not worry quite yet but she doesn't want to relive her worst memory and fear of one of her family members....being kidnapped. It makes her shiver, downing the rest of her coffee in one gulp, the twins and Quinn aren't even awake yet, their definitely not even going to Daycare for being so late and....a freaking-out day for their adoptive daughter possibly missing?

She slips on light blue jeans, Tommy Hifiliger, pulling a light pink and grey sports bra on and she yanks her shirt on, hands wrap around her waist and she sighs, the finger laced into a full hug. She wouldn't shake it off if she even tried, Lena is still stronger than her. "Take a breath, sweetheart. Take away breath, I need you to be in control right now, if we mess up, if we rush into anything even of freaking out, we make a mistake. We can't make any if anything is actually happening, take a breath." She leans back into her embrace, Lena's lower muscles supporting them both up, inhaling roses and lemon before exhaling and looking at her in the mirror. It's about a six foot tall mirror, three sides to it to make it seem like you're in a hotel room, it's bolted to the wall as well and Lena loves it.

Loves.

"She will be okay. I'll make sure of that as an Aunt and you have to make sure you do your job, do not go into the cross of fire to risk your life, okay? Ruby will be pissed at you." A hand keeps her chin up with the thumbs pushing under her ears and shaped eyebrows raising to her forehead, she knows she's talking to the domestic home life and worried Aunt than a world saving woman who has shown her goodness and purity several, several times to save the world. But she also knows Lena would never call herself a Mother to Ruby because well, her bestfriend, Sam, is her biological Mother and also her bestfriend. She wouldn't do that to Sam.

"Okay. Okay, I won't. But we need to get to the DEO, Nia will be helping Blaire with the children, whenever they do wake up. I love you." She promises, craning her neck sideways as Lena presses a kiss on her neck and her same locked fingers go loose, fingers scraping up and down her abs, snapping her boxer briefs back on her skin and she smiles, kissing under the sharp, soft skinned jaw. She pushes her away, pulling the zipper up, picking a dark brown button up and a dark blue bavy tie as she buttons her shirt in record time, twisting the tie around perfectly.

She stills when Lena is sitting on the bed, briefcase in hand, tracking her every move with a predatory gleam in her eye as she wipes at her mouth self consciously if anything is there. "Or we don't go to the DEO, spend all day in bed while the children go out to the park....."

Her cheeks heated up, closing the wall in closet doors, the light flicker. "Very funny, Miss Luthor."

"I can't help it, you look so....delicious," Lena licks her lips while looking her from head to toe, hands pulling her closer by the hips. She relents, kissing her lips until Lena sucks on her lower lip, being tugged closer and she inhales, keeping her upper lip form on top of Lena's and they should really get going right now or they'll never leave this room. She leans against the door, sighing out, Lena is just trying to calm her down with a good old make out but they all have all day without the kids so maybe, just maybe, Lena sucks on top of her collarbone, fingers pulling on her usual down hair but it's in a braid for today and she moans, breathing out harder

"Okay okay, okay, we need to get out of this house. Stop," She giggles, fixing her tie again before pushing her down the hallway and Lena winks, knowing the effect on her

"Hey, when will you guys be back? Because they want me at the construction site around one o'clock," Blaire called from the kitchen, putting cream on her bagels from the pop up toaster she just grabbed out of, dressed in a black flowing dress for comfort clothes

"Oh, we'll be back before then! Love you!" Lena called before shutting the door, grabbing the keys of the Lexus car The drive was mostly Kara trying not to rip the steering wheel off the car or the brakes under her brown leather boot heels as Lena pressed kisses under her ear and neck at red stop signs while her hand squeezed her thigh or kissed her knuckles. She kissed her hand before opening the door for her to the DEO in the city building like J'onn said; Winn, J'onn, Lucy and Alex are all at the round table all looking a little scared and on guard but Lena keeps her hand warm and steady with Kara's.

Taking a leaning in on her elbows stance beside Winn while she hugged Alex, fist bumping his. "Morning, Danvers."

"You know my last name is still Luthor, right?"

"Take the compliment," Winn grumbled, handing her and Kara a tablet each, the first picture is shown obviously is Ruby's mugshot that were taken last summer when her and Natalie got in trouble for climbing and "violating, what the fuck were we violating, two little spaces for our asses to sit?!" on rooftops to watch the stars and that was also the night Ruby had came out gay. Pansexual, to Natalie. Maggie had taken them into police custody and neither stubborn headed teenager were willing to swallow their pride to call their family to pick them up at the precinct.

Different set of numbers all on the page, a copy of her birth certificate next, Ruby's DEO number, her phone number, her school I.D., and a bunch of others - Alex speaks first - "We - the DEO - neither the sand base didn't assign her to a mission or even a secret and undercover one, neither did the CIA. We're getting in touch with S.H.I.E.L.D., but it's always a hit and run to be contacted with them, god knows where Fury is," Alex explained to them, passing out another piece of paper of Ruby's schedule out for the next "term", which is four to six months in the DEO's contract(s).

"So where is she? What do we do know, how can we help her if she can't reach us, verbally?" Kara asked, running all the possibilities in her mind as well as Lena were; thinking, thinking, thinking, J'onn looked to Lena though. "Can you look into the future? For anything, a time loop, a clue?" Lena bit her lip; she could but it'll take hours, she's not emotionally or mentally trained to do that sort of thing yet but she'll try.

Her finger traces Ruby's schedule of the past six months; the names, "Ryan Deji, Christian Amaro, Gerald Raymond," It's a coincidence, it has to be, Raymond literally escaped prison a few weeks ago but the DEO wasn't too worried about it, Amaro died by Ruby's bullet and Deji, gone like the ghosts. Ryan Deji still hasn't been found but an "anonymous" tip came in, saying his next known location was.....New York City. Of Philadelphia.

She blinks.

Oh shit.

//

12:03 p.m

"You can't go into the open like that," Sey tells her, nudging his chin towards her her while drinking his cup of coffee in a mug - already dressed in black knee cut open jeans, a (probably) Calvin Klein shirt and a black hat on the table that's probably is, the perfect disguise for a top secret Agent on the run - She raises her eyebrow "You have a coffee machine but not running water for a shower?"

"Not.....my best move. Look, I think we can stay in a better safe house, you have more contacts for that sort of thing? It's not the best one but it'll have do for now,"

Her phone buzzes.

Shit, it's Aunt Lena.

"Hey, I'm okay. I'm okay, I'm with a friend." Her Aunt blows out a big puff of air, probably in relief of even hearing her voice.

"Good, good. Look, I got your message, I connected the dots with Ryan Deji, it's Deji right? He's the bounty hunter after Romanoff and me? He was the one in Russia!"

She sighs, sitting, "Yeah, I know. I know."

"Alrighty then. Do what you have to do; I'll be cutting all the connections to your electronics and burner phones before anyone gets any ideas, take the chip out but call Toretto. They will help you." She frowns,

"But he's in Mexico, it'll take him over twenty four hours to reach me, even by plane, I don't have that kind of time right now." "No, it won't. Call him and then break the phone."

Click.

"Lena?" Sey asked, raising an eyebrow and she nodded - she knew her Aunt would actually understand her reasoning and physically figuring out why she actually left, especially with all the clues she left. Looking at the note in her bedroom drawer would be easier for them to help too, damn it - but she dialed their number, ringing for a few seconds, putting it on speaker this time

"Hey, kid, how are you doing?" A light, husky voice asked into the room and she sighs in relief - she does trust Sey with her life now since he asked her to, she has his back as well but this is different, Letty is her family -

"Shitty. I'm in New York, I need two fast cars."

"For?" She asked, the probably already raised eyebrow in question, she takes Sey's coffee, downing it in seconds and he frowns

"Hey, that was my-"

"Letty please, I'm stuck in a time schedule with barely anything. I've got business to take care of."

".....Ruby, whatever you're doing, don't be stupid about it. Don't be a hero that fails doing so."

She sighs, a flick of annoyance into her chest of already having the impression down of just a first year DEO Agent and nobody believing in her. She already knows that and it's annoying. "I'm not, can you just stop? I'm trying to do my job,"

"Does Alex know? Maggie?"

"Yes, of course." She lied.

There's shuffling into the background, "Okay, okay, okay. Alrighty, fine. There's a garage in New York; Mr. Nobody calls it the "Toy Shop" I'll reserve two under my name for you but you owe me. It has anything you can dream of, if you ever need it any other time, go right ahead. Oh, oh, the tank isn't there anymore, Tej stole it," She snorted, fully knowing Tej and Roman would destroy a freaking tank while Letty chuckles. They bid their goodbyes before she turned the phone off, yanking the chip out of the phone and crunching it with her shoe, once, twice. If they wanted to start looking for Ryan, she'll need to start getting dressed

Leather jacket?

Check.

She never goes anywhere without it anyway. Her black jeans are pulled up with a dark brown belt, the snap a little big, a few random jewelry necklaces as well and she puts some in her ears as well. Odd, but she'll need it. Shoes are honestly the most important asset if they'll be in any kind of weather condition and physical actions of whatever they'll be dealing with or in case they'll need to go on foot again, little black Dr. Martens boots that she should be for the day since she didn't have time to dig in her closet further.

"Are you almost freaking done yet? We have a ghost to catch," Sey asked as she pulled her hair back into an ponytail before flipping him off without looking

"Arias, come on. You want to save your brother right?" He asks, scratching the back of his neck with his hand; she opens her eyes, blinking. Nobody brings up her little brother. Not even her Mother.

"You do not want to pull that string, Sey." She warned him, teeth grinding together while she felt her neck and collarbones tightening, putting his hands up in mock surrender

"Woah, woah, woah, easy. Okay. No pulling, I ain't pulling anything, but we do need to get those cars, pronto." He does a head gesture towards her and then turning as she shuts the door close, but she hears something. She pulls him back by the collar of his - probably rather expensive - shirt as he chokes on his own words, but she clamped her hand over his moving mouth while trying to concentrate on hearing anything else

"Did you hear that?" She whispers; he blinks back at her. But that's impossible, the safe house is about a hundred stories and up and - okay maybe a safe house can be over a hundred stories up but that doesn't mean it's a SAFE house - She can hear cats honking as well as some wheels squealing at red lights and stop signs, leaves rustling on the roads, people talking and children laughing since the New York's famous park isn't too far from here, about a block down or so.

The living room is a full on open concept of the table next to the kitchen and the couches, no tv, no electronics at all just in case to be safe and about six, seven foot glass windows all around the living room. The apartment condo is a really beautiful one unless rhat is about men, people in general crashing through the windows with zip lines, boots first and with guns shooting sounding like _ratatatatratatat_.

Eyes widening, she pushes Sey down behind a little brown cabinet drawer for protection while she spider crawls over behind the kitchen counters and island. She's never seen anything like that but in James Bond movie or any sort of action movie before - bursting through windows with the zip lines attached to the roof and onto their suit vests and AK-47 ones in their hands - she yanked open a cupboard door, swinging pots and pans toward them. Sey or none of the rest of the men can fully see her so she super speeds to the other side of the counter, throwing a kitchen knife in one of their chest's as he thinks,

"Go, go, go, go! Get her, get her!" Well, okay, they're after her which seems pretty obvious She tenses before going to crawl to the kitchen table and chairs but a grenade is thrown over her, she widens her eyes, kicking it and using the table as protection. It's a loud boom that she feels rattling the floors, the bullets ping off the walls after going right through the wood table and ringing in her ears as her moves go sluggish; she knows what grenades do to the brain.....shell shock. Post traumatic stress.

" _Go_ ," She mouthed to Sey who was across the room, an own gun in his hands but he shook his head, " _Go now,_ " She frowned at him but he must be used to that look for the twelve or thirteen hours they've been together today and she smirks. having an idea.

She stood up, taking the gun out of her own waistband, "Boys, boys, boys, why don't we sit down and talk about this-" All the bullets and gunfire went to her and she threw the grenade back to them for a taste of their own medicine while Sey took a turn this time, yanking one back, snapping his neck to the side in seconds and using him a human shield "Shit! There's another one! Boys, we have a two man team, I repeat two man team-"

"Duck!" She yelled, throwing one of the chairs to two of the men, it breaks more than hurts them either and she pulls out one of their own grades, pulling the clip off of the bomb while throwing it and Sey looks up with a _really_? expression as he kicks the couch down as a shield. The sound and vibrations on the floor are absolutely rattling now, some of the men are groaning in pain, the pictures on the floor shake of the action and she jumps on a back of one, sinking a knife under his ear. His gun goes limp in his hold, choking on his own blood as it drips on his black shirt and her hands but the other one coming right for her is bigger, she's choke slammed into the wall by his fist

Being slammed into a dry wall by two hundred muscles isn't too fun if she's being honest. "This?! This is for my friends!" He yells, slamming her back against before lifting her, both of them grumbling and breaking the wall as she tries to flip at the wrong time, her hand stuck between the floor and her own body, her hand bending all the way back. (Yeah. Not a pretty image.) She screams, biting down on the hand in front of her to get him off, kicking him in the balls before he drops on the floor, a bullet in the middle of his chest.

She looks at her hand, definitely broken or fractured but it burns, hot flickering pain travelling up to her elbow and she runs back into the room, seeing if Sey is okay.

Until it's too late.

"Ruby! Are you okay?! Is your hand, your hand looks-" Sey immediately goes to her, stepping over an unconscious body seeing her puffy and bruised hand cradled to her chess but he doesn't see one of the men coming straight for him like he's a prey, crossing the room in full strides. Cement chunks are scattered across the floor as well as many men unconscious, some dead and some not, the table shot through with the bullets and couch pillows and blankets scattered around where Sey is. She knows everyone makes different choices in life, but she wouldn't change or fix this one for her or Sey.

Never Sey, she wouldn't let him get hurt for what he's assigned to do is to help her. It wouldn't be fair. She starts to run full speed at him, tackling him as his feet stumble back and he turns his head too late to register who or what it is and she's already making another getaway out. Glass tinkling, air suddenly on her face, "Ruby! Wrong way, dumbass!" Sey yells, fast enough to hear him and she huffs, - _yeah no shit Sherlock_ \- jumping out of the building and him as a bottom leverage, her hand scrambling in her own boot to yank out the knife and he straddles her waist, punching once.

Okay, ouch.

She flips him around in the air, digging the knife into his neck as he's going to hit the ground first then she is and shit, the ground is coming pretty fast But here's no time for her to be scared right now as she braces for impact, - the grinding in her teeth and the scrambling in her chest says otherwise - it's not one of her best moments if she's behind honest; but she has a better landing with the man under her like a pillow. She falls on her side on him as he lands on her back, right in the middle of the street and her knee cracks and not in an pleasant way either, crying out.

Her hand and now this?

She cries out in pain, there's glass and cement pieces everywhere around them and even made a hole of how fast they came out the window, her breath is knocked away from her lungs and rolling over. People are looking at her, some are yelling to _call the police, an ambulance or something, if she's okay, oh my god's, and did you see that?_ Yeah, she felt it more than she saw it, but the police aren't going to do her any justice right now and she's not okay, she just fell from a over a hundred story building

Taking the knife out, his gun from his holster, a little USB drive falls out as well as the gun and she looks at it, flicking it around with her finger as it says, "R.D.D.", meaning Ryan Delano Deji. Huh.

She picks it back up, putting it in her pocket and she lifts herself up, pushing her way through the crowd with a limp in her leg, her hand covered by her other and stumbling into an alley, slumping her ass down while panting, her jeans are ripped, her foot feels swollen in her boot. Blood trails down her chin from the corner of her mouth, she spits it out beside her as the pavement ground is cold and rocks under her, _fuck, fuck, fuck that hurt._

//

3:32 p.m

"Ah, Miss Arias. Mrs. Toretto has arranged a special, more.....unique vehicle for you. I assume you're ready for the package?" Her knee is aching, her hand dripping with blood, pain tingling into her knuckles and she nods, smiling politely at the man, he's not Mr. Nobody but....possibly - or probably - one of the owners of the place. It's sort of like.....heaven.

There's full stacks of trucks, cars, motorcycles, helicopters, sport cars with their own special spaces to rest on, this place is about the size of a hockey arena and he explains most of these are taken from drug dealers off the streets, in different countries, in military and of sorts while he hands her a single key, a bag and......also a chocolate milkshake? "Oh, right! Mrs. Toretto also expressed your love for a milkshake and requested that for you," He explains while also opening the door for her and she nods her head in gratitude for this, a sign of respect since she's already slurping up the sugary goodness through the straw.

Putting it in the cup holder beside her, unzipping the bag to see what's in it, packets of food to warm up in a microwave, snacks, clothes, a black hat with a sticky note on it, " _Good luck, kid. Send us a postcard,"_ all sorts of weapons of knives, gold brass knuckles, handguns with clips for them and it's courtesy of Letty, probably. Dominic wouldn't kill someone with a weapon unless it were a bat or a wrench and of his famous saying - _"Only win in a street fight or don't win the fight at all,"_ like yeah, no that's not going to work. Revving the engine, the leather on the chair rumbling and mmm, she'll never got over that sound.

This car is a 1970 Dodge Challenger RT; it's natural paint job is dark red, burgundy almost with black stripes with black alloys as well, this coup is honestly stunning and she thinks she might just need to thank the heavens - or Letty as well - it has a 4.0 litre petrol V8 engine and whew, she's getting a little hot about thinking it. The garage door opens to for her snd she nods at him as a thank you before she's on her way to the Avengers Tower and god, Sey better be okay or she'll might just have to kill him.

Okay, sneaking into a top super security system building is going to be easy, nobody says it were, and also half of the government organization(s) isn't easy, she'll just say that from here on out.

Neither is backing up into a parallel parking lot with her car but hey, her hand is broken, her lip is split as she wiped blood off of her chin again, there's a cut on her eyebrow as well as the glass must cut her on the way down. She used the car door to hoist herself up, locking it as she puts the keys in her pocket beside the USB. Shit, what the fuck does she do it with anyway?

She looks up to the Stark Tower, it's about one, two hundred, feet high.

Well, fuck.

//

4:18 p.m

This sucks.

This actually full on blown sucks - she wish she had neve taken this mission. She should have screamed at the top of her lungs that damaged her vocal chords a little bit if she used her alien genes, her Aunts would run to her bedroom in seconds right away to see what's wrong - Sey in her room, in his black and white suit and dark hair slicked back with gel, hadn't eaten in days or slept at all either be exhausted bag underneath his piercing blue ones that are so quick, but not quick enough to see the guy in the living room and she took the fall for him, like an idiot.

(Falling over a hundred story building better be enough to gain his trust. His respect. Whatever it is because now she's just pissed at him.)

This sucks because she has spider cobwebs in and out of her hair and ears after she took off her black hat to see better - her knees are probably black right now with all the dust and black soot up in here. She chokes down a cough and a whimper all in one, fuck, her hand is positively pounding- her knee isn't....even working right now. As a child, she thought it were so cool in movies when people used to crawl into vents and cool shit like that, but it isn't.

Still having to find a way out of the three to four foot width vents, she takes a left, opening up the vent while jumping down, leaning on her better leg - it's a room. Oh, an office actually.

She puts the vent up with her good fist this time, she looks around the room but there's no name, no name tag but she locks the door just in case, tapping the computer in, sticking the USB in the side hold, going to the files app. Well, shit. It's about more than five hundred files, five hundred photos, five hundred.....names.

She clicks to " _NAMES_ " files, every single name with a red underline or a green underline, green for " _ALIVE_ " and red for.....for, " _DEAD_ " and numbers beside it. No, not numbers. Money. Those are money percentages, for their heads.

She shuts her eyes, looking for "R" snd the only one in there is " _Romanoff_ " with a green underline and "5,000,000,000" beside it, okay now she really feels sick. Her Aunt, her Aunt is worth five billion on the black market and in Ryan Deji's journal book. She bites her lip, scrolling to "L" instead, and yep, " _Luthor_ " with a green underline as well and "9,000,000,000," also beside it and this time she really needs to throw up.

But it's like a switch, something inside her just flicks open like Red Kryptonite - she's never experienced with the substance but she doesn't feel the need to, feeling all the love she has for her Aunt Lena and Aunt Natasha turns into red, blinding rage, she yanks it out, throwing up in the little trash can in the corner of the office. "Four billion? What am I, chopped liver?" She growls, pressing the computer button once before she clicks the door open, looking both ways into the halls before she runs for the side stairwell, she's only up about the twenty seventh floor and Wanda's bedroom is on the.....twenty eighth floor.

And her Aunt Natasha's.

She's either going to deal with the spider cobwebs and dust in her nostrils or taken the staircases on the far walls to not run into anyone or most importantly, any of her Uncles. Steve, Bruce, Tony, - _oh god, no, no, not Tony Stark. Definitely not Tony._ \- She looks down the hall, it's filled with random photos, the kitchen and living room is down the hall, an open concept as the light comes in through the huge windows - it's beautiful - but she needs to get to her Aunt. She stands behind the wall where the two walls connect the hallway, trying to strain her superhearing, one of the rooms are filled with voices, the other is..... library?

It sort of looks like it, books, racks of books in it and two couches in it. She throws a grenade to the forth side of the room while she slips into a brown vase case and she has to catch a picture after it falls off the shelf from the rattle. It certainly gets both of their attention, feet padding on the brown floors, Wanda speaks first, "What the fuck?! Nat- I, Nat!" Wanda runs down the hall, the elevator beeps as it opens and she's gone, she slips out of the brown hardware doors, running down the hall. She heads Natasha in there, peeking in and there's clothes, that aren't Wanda's - _Oh Rao, no. Oh no, oh no. Her Aunt is banging her bestfriend, oh god_ \- more books and even more clothes

Natasha is digging into dresser drawers, a little handgun in her hand while she's trying to slip the clips in but she's grunting, "Come on, come on, come on, come on! Wanda, Wanda, who did it?! Who-" Natasha looks up to her but she isn't recognized by her, she knows it. She's dressed in black leggings, a red fluffy sweater that looks like Wanda's - ugh, this is....too much for her to brain to comprehend - her green eyes are a little wider than usual probably from the panic of well, the bombing about twenty, thirty feet away from them.

She locks the door, twisting the little knob with a click and Natasha swallows, pulling the gun up toward her. Well, she's not her neice, she's a masked person staring her down Ruby herself is dressed in heavy, black cargo pants, a black bullet vest is underneath her black longsleeve with no name or anything on it, a black mask over her face and ponytail is tucked back underneath it. She's not a goth or emo but the black makeup around her eyebrows and underneath her eyes are just for show so Natasha doesn't recognize her. Yet.

Natasha fires the bullet but Ruby jumps, catching it with a fist and the green eyes widen and the robotic voice of FRIDAY speaks out, "Miss Romanoff, I picked up on a handgun firing in your room, are you alright?" Natasha looks to the door, her and then the roof before going to flip the bed but she kicked it down, grabbing Natasha by the arms, a black gloves hand over her mouth,

"I'm here to help. I'm here to help." She tried to say without one of her normal voices but a British accent she's been trying out it's not easy but it's an Agent's skill to know how to. But Natasha doesn't believe her, biting down the hand in seconds and an elbow firing back into Ruby's stomach as a self defense but Ruby barely flinches, throwing a knife to the door as it cracks the door and now it won't open. Not with human strength at least.

She pounces, jumping fully on her Aunt while they stumble to the floor, she grabs the offending and kicking ankles towards her while she tried to grab the other wrist but it's too fast and she gets a punch in the jaw instead. Ouch, okay, that hurt. "I'm going to ask you one time and one time only, who the fuck are you?" Natasha asks, and it's the same voice she uses while the same guys Ruby is taking down, calling in for backup, on an alien attack, and she grinds her teeth, both wrists in her hand and the needle sinks into her Aunt's skin under her neck.

Natasha hisses a breath in of what she knows what that is, dropping the needle while she slaps the cuffs on both hands, scanning her plain thumb on the scan attached to the cuffs - her Aunt Lena made them with vibranium, nobody, not Supergirl, not Lex Luthor and definitely not Tony Stark can break the handcuffs without her thumb on the scanner again. - "Okay, maybe we're communicating a little bit differently?" Natasha grunts, struggling for a second to stand, and Ruby is kicked in the chest by a heel that her back makes a dent in the other wall of the room by so much force and Natasha has about less than fourty five seconds to run and to her?

Perfectly enough time.

Yanking her back by the hoodie she's breathing harsh, jerking out of Ruby's embrace before she takes the mask off of her face, Natasha is slowly slipping into a unconsciousness state but she has a few seconds for her brain to see its Ruby before her eyes roll and she goes limp. She kisses her head, putting the USB hard drive in Natasha's hand on her own chest, with a sticky note on it saying,

"Be back soon. -R.G"

//

10:48 p.m

A warehouse.

It's honestly not that uncommon from the movies or TV shows she watched where bad guys are hiding out and it also happened to her personally as well - her Aunt was found in one and was switched almost every two to four weeks or so she can remember so they would never find her. If the DEO or CIA ever found out where she was, they'd never be fast enough to rescue her. And neither will they be again, she won't doubt her Uncle Winn but again, they're a step behind of her right now. And she needs to win this race.

Speaking of racing; she's been sleeping in the car and patching herself up of the past day or so, her knee is finally wrapped underneath the black ripped jeans from earlier, her hand is wrapped as well but she can still flex her fingers and over a knife handle or a gun handle and that's all that matters now. Her lip is puffy and pink from one of the earlier blows as well as her cheek, bruised and swollen from her Aunt's punching skills, but she also put extra makeup on it just in case.

The past....four, five hours, she realized how to hack into the police station's comm's, there's nothing on her name but there are a few channels talking about the Avengers Tower "incident" and what happened of her falling down the building across the bridge

(She'll have a story to tell for that one, no doubt about it.)

If Ryan doesn't get her first, that is. She slurps the last of her milkshake, waiting another few minutes for Sey to come but she's kind of running out of that. Kicking the two main doors open by a little bit super strength she's using, that's locked with a few heavy duty, thick chains as the doors burst open, she kicks it back closed with swinging ninja knuckles in both of her hands. Seven masked men, all with heavy duty armoury, all strong, two are at the bottom of the stairs, hands clasped in front of themselves. Well fuck me in the ass and call me Mary Poppins because-

"Deji! Deji, she's here, she-" Jumping on the back of one of the men while all their guns are aimed at her in seconds while ducking her hesd to use the guy as a human shield, bullets going through her instead as he grunts with every jerk forward of the pain. She lets him drop, somersaulting on the ground while kicking the legs out of another, slamming her elbow bsck as he slumps into the wall while doing a 180 and throwing the knife before the other one could even pull the trigger.

It's sunk into his neck and she kicks over a little pottery plant as a distraction to safer at it while she yanks the knife out, him screaming in pain and she jumps, flipping in the air like a ballerina as all the bullets follow her footsteps, one of her feet tucked to her chest, the other spread out and her hands positioned like Barry Allen before he's about to run and she does a "come here" gesture to one of four of them,

"You go!"

"No, you go!"

"No, you!"

She sighs, coming to charge one of them while he lifts his own knee, a kick coming for her while twisting the rest of his body snd he's definitely trained in the more physical strengthened side like Karate. Maybe Ji-jitsu? She yanks the ankle toward her as he stumbled dowsed snd slamming her knee up into his 90 degree angle body, right into his face before the nunchucks are tightening around the other. Both men are choking, red in the face and she lets them go before she actually kills them, both bodies slump in front of her, unconscious - relax, she wouldn't actually kill innocent men who didn't place a bounty on her family member's head.

Definitely not.

\- The last one looks.....oddly familiar, he's quicker than her with blows coming fast with no mercy and precisely calculated until.....oh. She recognizes him. Yeah, yeah, he's - she can't remember his real name, either it's Bill or Will - but it's Ralan. He's part of - or were - of the drug cartels in Mexico around 2016, the Rodriguez Cartel mostly where it did involve possession of cocaine and methaphedamines but also coming in contact with possession of child pornography, child sexual abuse and mainly accounts on him as a pedophile.

Until he went under the radar for a year or two, popping in London at the same time Letty Ortiz went missing and Dominic was chasing her around like a lost puppy but Ralan's recent choices and lifestyle has been being a bodyguard to Deji. How sick is that, a bodyguard for a hitman?

"Look, this isn't personal Arias." She looks around the room of the seven - now eight - unconscious men laying around the floor with the ceiling and lights falling off, the plant knocked over with soil and glass, her nunchucks broke - oops - bjt she has three guns, her slightly bent knife in her pocket but she flings it.

Useless.

"It kind of feels personal."

//

12:03 a.m

"Guys! Guys, I found something, so I traced face recognition, finger prints, anything I could find to alien biology wave lengths and evidence that matches Ruby." Winn puts the footage he found on the huge tv screens in front of the round table instead so nobody has to crowd around to look on the little laptop screen and Lucy, Lena, Alex and Kara look up to the footage. It's been hell of a day for all of them, but they did figure out Ruby has been under S.H.I.E.L.D.'s radar which was commanded by Nick Fury - of course he did it, that slimy son of a only one eye bitc- Fury had sent an Agent, Agent Sey to go and retract Ruby since he was on the run from Deji as well.

Both men knew the consequences and the fear the city and the family would take ahold of but he also knew the only person to figure it out were Ruby and Lena. Alex places a hand over her mouth, "Oh my god." Yeah it is definitely a dramatic moment for that of the footage showing some sort of static audio and camera of shaking a hallway of Ruby, definitely Ruby this time for sure, taking more than half a dozen men down, by herself she might add, Alex looks like a proud mother Hen but is also worried as the video cuts out of Ruby going up the staircase.

Winn taps on his computer murmuring about trying to find the IP address of the camera, the address to the warehouse where it is directly before another secure camera goes up on the screen of Ruby in a room, crouching down to a man, looking familiar and Winn taps at the buttons as the sound comes in for them to hear

"You're going to be okay, okay? You don't get to do this, you don't get to die yet!" The frackling in Ruby's voice and the emotions slipping past her lips are a little heartbreaking to hear as they watch Ruby come behind him, trying to pull him back up but he screams, weak, deep embredded screams that even make Lucy wince on the door as Ruby falls to the ground, with him in her lap.

His head in her lap and her shaky, literally shaking hands playing with the tips of his hair and he pants, and they realize, a dark red spot starting on his white t shirt, a bullet wound. Or a stabbing wound? Ruby takes off her jacket, she would never take off that leather jacket or go anywhere without it while applying pressure to the wound, the blood on Ruby's hands are shown, "Matt, listen to me. You're going to be okay, I'm going to get you out of here, you need to work with me though, what happened after I left? What did he do to you?"

Matthew.

Matthew Sey.

Oh god, oh-

"Ruby-you kn-know that-that is a lie. You hate lying. You hate the yellow skittles but they're all the same flavour, you idiot." Matthew chokes on his words, trying to laugh at that even when Ruby does, letting out a laugh but tears are streaming down her face as well as her lips trembling, "Do what you need to. You shouldn't even be here, you should be a kid, you should be happy. Promise me, no matter what, you don't freeze."

"Freeze? What? No- no, no you're okay. Sey, shut up."

"No, y-you shut u-up. You've been through worse, you've survived a war in the four walls you're supposed to call a home with Sam's fists, with the nightmares of Reign, with the weight on your shoulders to be perfect. You don't freeze. You get up and fight for what you want to do, don't be an idiot like I w-were, don't dr-drink so much."

Ruby starts full on crying now, her lips pressing a kiss to his cheek, holding his head in her hands, "You'll be okay. I k-k-know i-it." Matthew stumbled out as well as blood coming out of the corners of his mouth, his chest expanding with one last huge breath of air before his hand that was holding Ruby's, goes limp. Ruby cries, shaking him, she moves quicker, her hands forming into CPR, right down his chest while blood is still pouring out of his side, he's limp and hard as stone all at the same time.

"Come on, please, please, please!" Kara swallows at seeing Ruby; so desperately trying to save the one perosn she didn't want hurt. And now look what Ryan Deji did to her, not to Ruby specifically, but killing the man on her six? Yeah, that can't not hurt you. There's a loud crack in the air as Ruby stops CPR, looking down to Matthew and oh shit, his bones. She pushed down so hard, she....broke his bones. Starting again, she yells out into the room, "Come face me you fucking coward! Don't hurt anyone else, you fucking bloody no name brainer!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," She mutters, quieter this time while she pulls Sey to the corner, pulling the jacket around him like a blanket while kissing his head and she stands, her face hollow and pale. She wipes her face with the back of her hands, turning to the door opening and one of her hands holding a handgun, it's loaded but her hand is shaking. Alex swallows, eyes tracking The man, fucking Ryan Deji laughs, clapping his hands slow and hard like this is all a game but maybe it is, to him at least.

He's dressed in almost the most casual clothes she's ever seen, all of them has seen and he looks to Sey but she steps forward, hissing out like a snake, "You don't get to look at him after what you did, you fucking swank."

"You know, you don't have to do all of this," Ryan tells her as she pulls the gun out from her back, they all either step forward or backward of being worried since he's about two times bigger than her than they've seen of her taking down any of the other ones but Ruby laughs at that back to him, sounding nothing like the Ruby Arias they know.

"You're after my family. You put three billion dollars on my Aunt Lena's head when she was first saved and then after my first mission, you switched it to seven billion dollars." Lucy inhaled through her nose at that, J'onn is sleeping in the bunk bed rooms for awhile but they - or she - bets that J'onn didn't know that either. Kara tenses while her hand wraps around Lena's back for her to be closer to her for just even hearing that but she bet Ruby took it harder. Ryan's eyes widen as she figured that out but he also seems that he wouldn't be that much surprised as well do she to figure herself out that on her own or from Sey

"And then you put a bounty on Natasha Romanoff's head, and now that part, that part downright confuses me."

He clicks his tongue, shaking his head. "I hope you found it confusing. She got in my way. And she has a nice ass, one of her....Russian handlers had told me she only took two tries before well....that she didn't have to be held down during the sex." Ruby turns her head to the side, grimacing at that.

"You mean raped. She was raped and you find that fucking funny, huh? How fucking far would you go? Huh?"

He shrugs, "Whether she likes it or not, I guess. Plus she deserves that shit, Natasha Romanoff isn't any less than a killer that you will be or will be, she deserves to be raped, she deserves to be killed, the world will be better. The world will be better without everyone getting iN MY WAY-"

There's all sorts of sounds and motion rattling the camera before- Ironman, in his famous red and yellow suit with glowing light blue eyes the same shade of the center of his chest, both hands pointed at Ruby and Ryan, aim ready to fire if needed, Captain America and Hawkeye bursting through the door as well, blue, white and red stripes with a hat of " _A_ " on it, shield in his hand and a hand up to Ryan first. Hawkeye is right on Ruby, his bow pulled back and his old, wise eyes tracking her, her face, everything, he's already more mad at Ruby for hurting Natasha than the solo mission in general. -

It rattles the screen audio but holds still, "Stand down, Arias." Captain America said in a clear, crystal smooth tone that is his working on the job voice, Ironman looked to the now dead Set in the corner, Ruby's tear strained face and the gun shaking in her hands.

Jesus.

"Ruby, listen to me." Ironman's metal face popped off in seconds, because she didn't need Ironman, she needed her Uncle Tony. She shook her head, her lip biting hard that the skin showed white, white and hard, her face more angry than anything really but she wouldn't meet his eye, just the smug looking Ryan, under protection of Captain America. She grimaced, nostrils flaring because she almost has him, she almost, she almost-

" _You know he deserves it,_ " A sick, dark voice in her head spoke to her

She fired off a shot, beside Ryan's he's just for them to get excited, kicking the legs out of Captain America - Uncle Tony always said to go for his knees - shoving Hawkeye to the wall, crunching the bow in half under her boot, while she threw the shield towards Ironman, getting him squire in the face while doing a flip to not be hit by the laser beams, somersaulting, rolling over and another shot fired out. Right in the middle of Ryan Deji's chest, rupturing his heart with the bullet

" _See? That wasn't so hard...."_ The voice whispered as she dropped the gun, thick slippery blood between her fingers and he takes his left breath.

//

2:18 a.m

She killed someone.

She made someone's heart stop besting. For good. He's gone. He's dead. He's gone and she killed him with her own gun - different S.H.I.E.L.D. teams came in the door seconds later, asking for the evidence once of the firearm or weapon that killed the subject, the gun put in a plastic bag with a red zipper lock with " _CONFIDENTIAL_ " printed on it. She was ordered to the twenty four or less mission by Nick Fury who was assigned by Sey, - oh god, Sey, but she took her jacket with shaking hands, the chains off his neck, his rings on his fingers snd pressed one last bittersweet kiss on his forehead, being escorted out, one last look of her friend and her enemy in the same room, dead. -

Because of her.

But god, Fury thought she was storng enough, smart, fast, and she is, she knows she is as a DEO Agent but she hadn't been prepare for the aftermath But was it worth it?

Yes.

Yes, it was; there's a rational reason she knows in her own brain that is needed to be done, still is needed because what about the other people on that file? The other people with green and red underlines, the money beside it, what happens to them? She knows it were the right thing to do, she knew where Deji was; not the DEO, not the CIA, not the other governments looking for him, nobody but her but it costed Sey in the process. And she hates that.

Because he wasn't some legend, wasn't a ghost, he wasn't actually part of CADMUS in general but he was one of the Generals, the guards, one of the men to sink the needle in her Aunt Lena's arm that contained the serum, her trainer, her beater, she knows Deji would kill Lena Luthor.

Natasha Romanoff.

Nick Fury.

J'onn J'onnz.

Wanda Maximoff.

Her three and four year old sisters and brothers.

He would have killed them all, he would have killed children, and wouldn't have batted an eye. But she would, she is, she wants to scream because she killed a terrible person, a drug cartel member who molested snd sexually assaulted women, children, children under the age of five, beat people in their own countries, racist, homophobic, xenophobic in general. Ryan Deji is everything bad, everything terrible in the world but she's.....also just herself. First, she realized Supergirl was her Aunt Kara. Second, she had made a special bond towards Aunt Alex, changing her mind about more then two dozen times to see if she wants to be a hero with a cape or with a gun. And then....this.

She's a kid. She's still herself, she's no killer. But those were Nick Fury's orders; he asked, he assigned the mission to Sey. He obeyed. And so did she, of course she would, being a S.H.I.E.L.D. operative is her job. She agreed because she knew him. What he was capable of. The drive back to Stark Tower is quick since the black vans and SUV's are all lined up in one line with their emergency lights and alarms on to get their way there faster. She flipped the switch, not wanting to hear the police station's cackling chatter and voices anymore, her hands shaking even gripping the steering wheel twice as hard; she said she were fine to drive because she isn't losing this car.

Not today at least. She takes the keys, her bag, her jacket that smells like Sey snd coppery blood - his blood - swinging both over her shoulder and she doesn't bother to hide the limp in her step now, leaning against the elevator doors. She's in shock, she knows she is but she needs rest, she needs a lot of rest, the door dinh's open and she takes a left, not wanting to look at the destruction she did earlier with the chucked grenade as a distraction

People laughing and talking, the tv is playing on dome sort of chick flick it sounds like and a soft, medium voice calls for her, "Hey," It's her Aunt Pepper, Pepper Potts, standing there in the kitchen with a spatula in her hand, a cooking apron on with "King Of Grills" that must be Uncle Tony or Uncle Steve's with an extra addition of sprinkles and painted pink handprints and hearts over it - it would be so cute if she weren't bone dead exhausted - she puts the spatula down on the counter, checking the meatloaf on the pan before her bag is taken off her shoulder, being wrapped into a hug. Smelling like spices and lemon as she inhales, she sighs out and leans against her.

She lets her go after a second to do whatever she was doing, making food for the whole crew at two in the morning but she's somehow - not - surprised. Being pulled forward by her shirt, the other hand on her neck as her back slams into the wall behind her, Pepper yelling, Vision standing and Wanda; red crimson eyes effected by her own magic and damn, she is strong, "You do NOT hurt Natasha like that ever again, not for some.....stupid mission, you do not do that. She's my girlfriend, I won't hesitate to hurt you if you do again, Ruby."

Well, that's cleared up. She nods, the air slowly escaping her lungs and - she really doesn't want to black out from lack of exhaustion - Wanda raises a dark eyebrow and fuck, she really is strong.

"Maximoff, I know she got your knickers in a bunch but let her go, we got evidence Ruby were just trying to save Natasha," Ironman - Or Tony - walks in, holding a sleeping Morgan in his arm while the other holds a hand on her arms as she lets her go, coughing and Wanda sighs, pulling her up. Tony pulls a USB up and throwing it in the air for FRIDAY to scan and he pulls up the "NAMES" files like earlier, showing Romanoff's name and Wanda blinks, letting her go fully and she makes a "no problem" face.

And yet, but not least, Her Aunt Natasha is fully awake now, swallowing at the files, the names, Clint gets up, kissing the top of her head; her knees are tucked up onto the couch with a bag of peas in her other hand on the side of her forehead and her red hair up in a messy bun. She looks worried now of seeing the USB and what cruel information it has else on, exhausted really and she begs the dose of the sedative did her wonders for sleeping for more than a couple hours at least. She knows she's in shit, especially with her Aunt Natasha - but everyone leaves the room for some of their privacy - her knee stains the couch with her still dripping blood and her fingers pick at the blanket on her legs

"Ruby, what were you thinking? Ruby, you obeyed a direct order that could have costed many, many innocent lives, your life and....Agent Sey's, unfortunately. I get that you want to be this hot shot agent who wants it all, you got money, you got this hot chick by your side....." She mocks the rest of her words in a high pitched tone - she knows Aunt Natasha has a very sick and strong sense of humour but this is different - she sighs, pinching her nose with a finger and maybe she.....maybe she just isn't good at this.

She's never backed down from a fight.

Ruby Arias isn't a quitter; she does extra classes in school for Pre Calculus - she swears, she's never hated Math class do much - and after school, she does more practise for Soccer, doesn't give up, and that sort of stuff plus about fourteen hours in a week for physical training and sparring at the DEO -

Her Aunt Alex; started at the DEO about half ways through college before she was found in a jail cell by "Hank Henshaw" and three years before she (supposedly) told Aunt Kara about her job so that's like......five years working there?

Aunt Maggie; she's been in the ball game more then all of them really, turned out to be a rookie cop in Gotham, then Metropolis and back down to a detective the second time in three years, in 2020. Wanted to be a police officer like her Father when she were a child; all that stuff.

Lucy Lane has been in the army for......fuck, she doesn't even know.

But maybe she just isn't cut out for this sort of thing that they all do, maybe she isn't strong enough to go to bed at night and know they've deliberately hurt or killed someone and not have nightmares. Maybe she isn't one of them, a DEO Agent, a Kryptonian Superhero or a.....hero, in general

But her throat tightens up like a huge fucking basketball in the back of her throat, her eyes tearing up whether from the emotional pain and stress or maybe it's the physical ache branded into her bones of how m uh she wants to protect her Aunt Natasha, her Aunt Lena, the people in the files who are already gone or.....being hunted and they don't even know it. There might be food in the refrigerator, clothes on your back and shoes protecting your feet from the cold but that might not always be home, might not be the safest place and she knows that, from experience.

Her Auntie stops talking, her head cocking to the left to try and see her a little better because normally she would have snapped back with a snarky comment or rolling her eyes, the redhead softens as she makes eye contact with her

The huge fucking dam of emotions finally spills - shes glad she didn't crack under pressure on the mission or she would have screwed it up - she pulls her knees to the couch, looking down at her hands of Sey's blood on her hands. "I'm never going to be good enough, am I? I know you and Wanda and everyone else will be confused of why I di-did it, you can scream at me, you- but can you- can you just-"

She breaks into sobs, tucking her face into her knee space gap so she doesn't have to look at the disappointment on her Aunt's face - she's never seen Natasha Romanoff happy, like GENUINELY happy, - she remembers that same face, the happy one - or sort of one - when she bowed at her Aunt Lena's funeral in the summer of 2019, bowing for a hero who didn't have a cape. Or a gun of bullets who saved people. Her fists clench as her hand aches of it but her mouth rips open to let out a scream, a cry for help, a cry that she's fucking drowning right now - hair falling around her face - she sick because she killed someone and she has to be okay with that now.

Her Aunt isn't.....affectionate. Well - she is in her own kind of ways, isn't w hugger, isn't a kisser, not a regular Aunt from where she was raised in the Red Room - her chin is tilted up with a knuckle, she's hugged with both arms and she clings to her sweater. And the words. "You are good enough, do you hear me? You're good, you're so good sweetie, I'm sorry that you lost your partner, I know from experience that, that hurts."

"You protected me though Ruby, J'onn didn't see the attack coming, nobody knew about Deji except you and Sey, and you're taking them down, there's already Agents going to houses bringing people into protective custody. You took us home," Her Aunt kisses her cheek softly, squeezing her and she sighs.

"I saw red. I saw.....red, and I needed to be the one to see the light come out of Ryan's eyes. I needed to protect you, I needed to protect my Aunt, my family......Sey. I mean, Deji worked with Lillian but he never, ever met her. I killed him and I don't know.....how to stop." Her Aunt nods at that, probably knowing that feeling all too well herself while her hands wipe away her tears, laying her head on the shoulder.

"Thank god, that was getting mushy." Wanda drawls, sitting next to her as she's squished between the two, she hums a giggle, holding onto her hand as well. She knows what she did weren't....wrong, Ryan Deji was a horrible, xenophobic man but killing is killing; she won't be charged federally since it were a mission assignment needed to be completed. By Nick Fury's orders as well, she won't be in trouble with the DEO or the CIA but she will be with her family, but it feels pretty good to be.....home,

Wanda is her bestfriend whose making her tea. Natasha is alive, her heart is still beating despite what else has happened to her in her life. Uncle Tony and Clint are bickering of what to watch, baseball or football until Pepper picks a Hockey channel instead, making them all laugh.

She's home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> skxbksbxksha Ruby, I'm so sorry.
> 
> Oh btw did u see how terrible that ending was???? Same.


	44. New Year's Eve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's literal fluff.

Sanvers Household, National City

December 31st, 2020

Time on the clock: 9:36 a.m

//

Maggie Sawyer woke up with a bright light on her cheeks that made her warm and she snuggled back into the blankets even more, even if she was cocooned in the sheets already. She realized it were probably the sun had already risen this morning, also surprised that Harley or Jeremiah weren't tumbling into their room or maybe they were already downstairs with Alex, making breakfast but she didn't smell food cooking. Her hand fell to her side beside her to see if Alex was still there or not, feeling around and she felt an arm - Alex's arm - soft and the sheets under her as well

"Mmm, Morning babygirl," Alex hummed out into the air, her voice a little bit deeper whenever she does wake up in the mornings - she loves it - her face is kissed about a dozen times before she giggles, pushing her off a little bit while her arms come out of the blankets; the blanket over her armpits, she and Alex never really wear any clothes to bed since Jeremiah sleeps in his own bed. - Alex laughs, hearty and light even in the morning but its a good one, New Year's Eve.

But it feels right; she flutters her eyes open to see Alex, staring down at her with her red, dark chestnut hair tangled and messy but her eyes, those chocolate eyes she fell in love with. They realize they've been staring at each other for a little too long

Alex smiles, low and wide but her teeth don't show, one of those shy, adorable smiles. Her eyebrow flicks up, Alex only does that when she's nervous or....turned on. She wouldn't mind either way. "What?" Maggie asks, Alex still is staring at her, looking to find a needle in the haystack but hey, she notices. She's a detective.

She detects.

"I just....I love you. I love you, Maggie." Alex's face is starting to get a little red, especially her little nose - she always has called her Rudolph because whenever she is upset or crying, her nose starts to get red - the corners of her eyes are starting to crinkle, like when tears are forming in her eyes. She blinks, a hand coming to hold the side of her face and she knows her eyebrows are doing that little worried thing where they go up and Alex kisses her palm, holding it

"I remember.....I remember after Rick happened, after the water, the.....I was scared. I'm terrified off the water, well, the thought of water I should say. But the thought of you not being with me anymore, like....physically, whether I died in that tank or not, scares me."

"But do you remember.....ages ago, we, when we decided to break up and you had your duffel bag.....lose about staying with a friend when you really were in a crap ass police precinct basement? But we broke up, and.....and you said you wanted me but I wanted kids? I know I've always wanted kids, to be a Mom, to do all those things but I only ever need you. And I'm sorry you had to leave to prove that," Alex empathizes while widening her eyes as an expression and her chest heaving to try and not cry, it makes Maggie's eyes sting with emotion, her finger tracing the outer line of Alex's lip

"Hey, hey, my turn." She whispers, her finger being lightly kissed by Alex whose smiling watery but let's her talk

"I want you too, Ally. I want you all in the lifetimes and you do not have to apologize for that, there's ups and downs in every relationship, sweetie, we've experienced that more than once or twice. But, but I don't want to compare our love story like Kara and Lena's or Eliza and Jeremiah's, our love story is different. But, this sounds like a major super turbo proposal right now, and I don't think a wedding could be in place right about now but....I only ever want you." It's probably one of those "moments" people have of true love and stuff like that, and she tried to express it as much as Alex, both their faces soaked with tears while Alex's thumb catches the next one and Maggie nips on the thumb pad

"I want you. I want you forever, Danvers. We don't have to make a big wedding like we did two years ago, I could care less. But it's always been you." Alex cracks a smile, sniffling. "I know this....I know this isn't how I proposed last time but I don't think a breakup or the world ending should make me profess my love to you. That sounds like bullshit. But, I do have this." Alex reaches up behind her as Maggie tickles her fingers up her chest as she squeaks, pulling away but unclamped the gold chain around her neck, putting it on Maggie's instead.

Alex pressed a feather light kiss under her ear as well, clasping it together and she hummed, her hand keeping Alex's head still but she pulled back anyway Pursing her lips, Alex closed her own eyes while tilting her head while a tongue poked up into Maggie's mouth, Maggie sucking on Alex's lower lip before letting it go and both barely kept a groan down, pulling Alex closer by her skin, not wearing a shirt either snd her scalp was scratched just the way she liked it

"I love you."

"I love you too." Alex sighed out, coming closer to kiss her fiancé (!!!) again.

Maybe just another five more minutes......

//

11:23 a.m

"Ruby? You ready baby? Natalie?" Sam called down the stairs - it wasn't like five out of seven days of the week that the Arias Family were late but this morning just happened to be one of them, Lena will ring her neck if they are - she heard shuffling before a little crash of things possibly falling and a faint "we're okay!" before both teenagers came up the stairs

We aren't done talking about this, you need to understand what you're doing is irrational and it costed Sey's life, you fell of a building and-"

"Don't." Ruby seethed, looking up to them, "Don't say his name. And yeah, I know, everyone is talking about me, the DEO, calling me such a fucking saint to be this bad, to be this wreckless, I know Natalie. But I'd like to protect the things that I can't live without." Ruby brushed past them, brushing past them while bumping their shoulder on the way and Natalie shut their eyes, Sam sighs. They've been arguing about this for the past week, bickering and bickering but her and Sam know that'll be sooner than later that a bomb will drop.

But they look adorable as a couple as well; Ruby is dressed in bright leather pants, a simple but lacey black shirt tucked into them with bright white overalls clicked on to the pants, a white suit jacket that Natalie is putting on her, making sure there are no lines of wrinkles. Natalie is tall and still growing, having to crouch down for Ruby to make sure there aren't hairs out of place, a soft but red cotton suit jacket matching Ruby's pants, black slacks on and black Louis Viotten's on, popping their collar. Yep, out of all of them, the two teenagers have grown up the most out of all of them. Lena too. "I'm not saying that, I'm....I know what it's like to be the bad guy, with everyone on your shoulders and you can't breathe without someone telling you to shut up."

Ruby blinks, a little taken back at that, "I....pfft, I....yeah. Yeah."

Sam smirks, picking up Quinn whose in the little car seat carrier holding the handle, "Come on love birds, we're going to be late." Lucy chuckled, locking the door behind the teenagers with her own key, climbing in the passenger's seat while pushing Ruby for dibs.

"Mom?"

"Yeah, sweetie?"

"Can we....we go to Natalie's after the whole dinner thing? Or maybe my house?" Ah yes - the young Arias, her birthday a few weeks earlier, Sam and Lucy had agreed on getting Ruby two things; a house and a car. Ruby obviously declined, already having a motorcycle and a Dodge Ranger a gift from Dominic Toretto, it's almost the same area where Lena's old apartment was in fact. It's about sixty to seventy floors up, one of the highest and best apartment buildings in National City and one of the best views of the city as well.

She looks in the rear view mirror with an eyebrow raised, "You better not be drinking tonight and then plan on driving, remember when we had a talk about that? You can drink and smoke your own cigarettes if you know your own limits and not black out, I am telling you this, never drunk and drive."

"I promise. I promise I won't.

"Okay, good. Oh and Natalie? She likes donuts after when she has a hangover, just a reminder."

Natalie chuckles, winking at her back. "How thoughtful. I'll keep that in check." Ruby giggled, kicking her seat back. "You guys are the worst."

"No, Lena is the worst. I love her so, so much but the amount of parties she throws like yearly, like my kidney isn't going to survive tonight." Lucy sighs, rubbing her temples with both thumbs, making them all laugh of how the young Luthor does....she can handle her own liquor but by the end of the night, Alex, Lucy and Lena are all tipping back shots and shoving each other to not tap our first. It's not easy for their girlfriends to keep them in place to get back to their houses, especially with little thirty pound children to carry home too

//

12:13 p.m

"Kara.....Kara, people are going to start coming soon," Lena pushed her away, Kara's been feeling her up for the past week or so, this morning was all snuggles and kisses - way more than she'd had from Kara the past year really, her birthday was on Christmas, a few days ago actually. Yes, she's an old woman, she's heard it the past week, turning twenty seven this year, she's been reminded by that of Kara trying to give her hickies but they barely had enough time for alone time as the children came barreling into their room at the ass crack of dawn

Well, it were actually around eight or nine a.m in this morning but it felt like the crack of dawn of getting up earlier almost faster then the sun as it were still cold outside the blankets and lazy kisses being exchanged before they actually had to start getting ready for the day. Kara has been planning the next few days and the past week for months on end with help of Eliza and Blaire - Blaire Tucker, Lena's bestfriend - They'll be watching soap operas or tv shows, drinking red wine, board games are all the agenda for today, which of all Lena loves.

And surrounded by her family. Maggie and Alex had their own plans on Christmas day as well as Blaire couldn't come down fast enough for trying to of visiting her Father, her friends from work and also hopping on a plane to come to National City. Not logical. That's why literally everyone is coming over today.

Alex, Maggie, Harley and Jeremiah Jr.

Sam, Lucy, Ruby, Natalie and Quinn

Blaire.

Eliza is already here - bless her loving soul for coming earlier last week to help with the children and the house in general - "Fine. But I don't think we should have a wedding anymore," Kara pouted at that, hopping on one of the spinning leather chairs while swinging her feet, Lena did have to laugh at that while smacking her lightly while she turned once again to grab a few mugs for them.

Eliza did ask for some tea since it were a still little chilly in the house in general as Kara came back from downstairs, checking the heat panel and generator but everything seems fine. - But it's sort of funny, Kara is the one begging at her knees for a huge, fancy ass over the top wedding bough Lena couldn't care less, Kara Danvers loves her back and that's all she needs. But she's more excited after, the honeymoon part.

So it's kind of funny. - "Uh huh, you're having a wedding, that is where I put my foot down Kara Zor-El," Eliza tutted while walking in and sitting beside Kara, shaking her head at her and Lena stuck out her tongue in response, giving Eliza her mug of tea first - chamomile tea with a dash of a teaspoon of honey or more, just how she likes it - she just likes earl tea, simple and obviously, delicious. Or she thinks when Kara takes a sip of hers, scrunching her nose up and coughing

"Happy New Yearssssssss!!!" Lena jumped at the noise, trying all not to break her phone in two wirh super strength as she recollected herself, going to wards the front door. Lucy is juggling a bag of white and red tissue paper sticking out of it, Quinn in her other arm of the carrier, Christmas ended six days ago but that doesn't mean the presents have - she assumes - red and green wrapped up in boxes as well as bags wirh tissue paper and specific names for the person whose gift it is.

And the rest of them tumble in, Ruby slipping off her boots while leaning on Natalie, Sam already coming straight for her to hug; Alex lets Jeremiah down while plucking his hat off and Harley is a little more independent, sitting on the floor while sticking his tongue out in concentration, almost hitting himself in the face while taking his boots off Jeremiah leans too much into his brother, Harley is....rather persistent on keeping his space with people of keeping his hands to himself - it's honestly a polite thing that they're all taught at a young age so nothing surprising there - but he hates it, dreads it when he's touched unexpectedly or shoved.

\- So much like Alex - he knows how to control his powers but he's little, still learning to not flip out at the smallest things. Her hand picks up his as he's about to use his laser vision, shushing him while flicking the button on the watch on, "Hey little man! No powers in the house remember? Your cousins are in the living room."

"Ugh, you're so old now! My little baby sister," Maggie hums while wrapping her arms around her first and soon. she was being squished by Alex and Lucy even with little Jeremiah tugging at her pants as a hello. She laughed, feeling like she's being smothered into a bug hug love before she let her go and Jeremiah went running to Eliza first, Maggie kissing her cheeks and Alex has to dip her chin down to kiss the top of her head for that one. Jeremiah clung to Eliza like a little monkey, playing with the tips of her hair

"I missed you Grandma'"

"I'm right here, silly goose!" She kissed the top of his head, not denying she missed all of her grandchildren as well

"I missed you," He grumbled, snuggling impossibly closer to try and get his point across Lena grinned, leading them into the kitchen where Kara was making more hot water on the stove for the rest of their tea.

Until she heard a specific heartbeat coming closer before Blaire is standing there, snow in her hair, motorcycle bike under her arm which is holding her purse, the duffel bag slung over the other and a wide smile poking at her, "Hey there, 007!" Lena squealed, reaching you to wrap her arms around her neck - Blaire always makes fun of her height, it's annoying - smelling in vanilla and lavender, she hugs her for a little bit longer before they squeeze each other as hard as they can while letting Blaire get out of her layers.

She flings the duffel bag and purse down the hall, her beanie coming off her head "Blaire! So lovely to see you again!" Kara calls, putting both mugs on the wooden table that's off to the very opposite end of the kitchen, it's tiny really with only six chairs but none on the end of the table. Hugging her next and grinning, Lena was always so worried that she wouldn't love Blaire as another sister but she does, knowing of how Lena's flutters a second later of their interaction

"I missed you," She mumbles, her arm looping with Blaire'a and leaning her head on the shoulder, they literally seen each other at Halloween but it feels like forever ago

"I missed you too."

"You better have brought a dress, because we are not going window shopping again." She punches Blaire in the shoulder, taking a seat on the edge of the table for Blaire to be in the more comfier chair; Blaire smirks but shoved her back harder, and her annoyance flickering, she pushes back. Both of them freeze while hearing a huge _crack!_ looking where she pushed Blaire of a huge hole in the wall and they both burst into laughter though Kara and Alex sigh almost at the same time, both Danvers Sisters are the plumbers/builders in the family so they're mostly patching up the holes and cracks in the walls for one of them losing their cool on superstrength.

Especially the little toddlers.

"Look what you did!"

"It wasn't me! You pushed me!"

"Yeah, because you're fat!" Blaire mockingly gasps at her, going to give her a noogie for that one, Kara slaps her hand away and getting up, rubbing Lena's shoulders behind her, "Let's not break my kitchen, yeah?"

"I'm sorry, _YOUR_ -"

"You two are awfully quiet," Kara comments on judging her nose forwards her older sisters, Alex and Maggie; but it's sort of true, they haven't said a single peep since coming in, usually would be bickering of what to do first for the day but of Eliza scolding them for digging in the walk in pantry for snacks because the lasagna is almost ready. Alex looks up to them and then to Maggie but shrugs as Maggie's lips curve upwards with the same expression on her face: _clueless_.

"Eh, you know, stuff."

"Alexandra Caroline, are you already _drunk?_ Or did Ruby slip you some edibles again?" Eliza asks, teasing, that only happened like, once, when Lena was missing, Ruby came home intoxicated and Alex was in sorrows of meeting up with Maggie the first few times since tenth broke up. All things considered, a practically everything wrecked kitchen of Kara's apartment, a broken hand and two very intoxicated seventeen year old and a thirty two year old found both in the bathroom, still detoxing from the marijuana......

"Wow Grandma, just straight to the chase hey?" Ruby walks in, she's propped on Natalie with a light back ride before jumping down, kissing Eliza's cheek first, fist bumping Blaire and sitting on the counter with Natalie beside them

"Well, we all know how you're my favourite," Eliza teases, winking and she punches the air in triumph while the sisters all " _hey_!" and " _what about me!"_

"I don't know, I think it's Lena whose her favourite. Hell, she practically loved her before even meeting her and she's the baby in the family." Maggie teases while Lena flips her off from across the table, lightly kicking her under the table

"It's true, she's eight years older than me." They all turn to Ruby.

The _fuck_?

"That is.....weird." Lena hits Blaire in the arm, frowning

"You're only a year older than me."

"Mamaaaaaaaaaa!!!" A loud yell interrupts them and Lena winces, she and Kara have been trying to put their work and effort into showing and expressing to use their manners more but, children are children. The doorway is opened to El Marayah, Harley and Kierath running behind her with snatching hands and a figurine in her hands - a Hulk Toy - she goes around the counter hiding behind Alex. Until she shrieks, taking a right and Lena lifts her under the armpits for Kierath's hands snatching at her.

Again, the children will be children.

"Hey, what's wrong? Why are you chasing Ellie?"

"She has my toy!"

"Not YOURS! Ours!" Ellie said back, ever so much like Kara with the justice system with having the same toys

"It's weird! You're a....a girl!" Harley pokes at her with a finger arguing for Kierath, his eyes squinting and Ellie takes the bait, jumping off of Lena's lap and pushing him with both hands while the toy drops on the ground

"I don't push girls!"

"Why? Are you scaredddddd?" Ellie asks in a high mocking tone while cocking her head

Harley frowns, "No!"

"Scaredy cat!"

"Because you're a girl!"

"I can't play Hulk but you won't push me? Because I'm a girl?" Ellie asks, again sounding so much like Kara again for sticking up for herself and Harley's mouth opens, closing before he turns to his Mother for help, looking up at her and Alex shrugs, nudging her chin towards him while playing with the tips of his long hair

"I don't know dude, you started it you have to finish it. Welcome to adult life."

"Sorry," Harley mumbled, giving her the toy off the floor and she makes a sound in the back of her throat somewhat in annoyance. He tugs Kierath along with his elbow and he shrugs back to Ellie, running out of the room behind him and Lena picks her up upside down, blowing a raspberry on her belly as her shirt rode down due to gravity, kicking her legs above Lena's head and belly laughing

"You're so smart! When did you grow up, hmm?" Lena asks, sitting her down properly while all the blood rushes down to her cheeks again, poking her side as she squirms, shrugging before starting to talk to the Hulk Toy, babbling along. She's wearing pink skinny jeans and a white button up with a Minny Mouse on the front pocket but it's a little too big of Eliza buying the wrong size of her and Lena takes the opportunity to tie the back in a knot, her hair down in a braid courtesy of Kara's magical fingers of wonders.

The oven dings as Eliza and Maggie get up, starting to get the lasagna dish, the macaroni, meat stuffing on the pan and the pie will be baked later or tomorrow if they're all too hungover "Mama?" Ellie asks, her little plastic plate beside Lena's full of food as well, most children are in the high chairs or in their parent's laps, Jeremiah is more content of laying on the floor and feeding himself with hands, munching on steamed vegetables, mash potatoes and hot chicken pie.

Ruby is throwing grapes and watermelon pieces at Natalie - getting them in the face each time no matter of super speed reflexes - Kara and Alex are - hopefully - not talking shop talk "Yes?" Lena asks, sipping her bite of food down with red wine gulps, looking down at the same shade of green as hers, the back of her hand caressing the chubby cheek, waiting for her answer

"I love you. Like I love Ice cream." She snorts but smiles back down at her. Wow, she topped ice cream to a four year old. "I love you too. Like I love....my juice." She taps her nail on the wine glass.

"So, Lena." She sighs, leaning into Kara. This isn't good.

Ever.

"When did you fall off of the wagon?" Blaire asks, chewing her bite of food "

What? What wagon?" She asks, frowning, genuinely confused

"Well, I mean, you haven't just got hitched yet so," Blaire moves her food around the plate with her fork, and she sighs into a blush, everyone around the table erupts into laughter even as Kara giggles, kissing the top of her forehead even as Eliza scolds, Ruby makes a face and Alex fistbumping Blaire just for that.

But she wouldn't change it for the world.

(No matter how annoying they are.)

//

6:09 p.m

"El Marayah, you look so, so beautiful," Lena cooed, Kara is already dressed in her own clothes for the party, her fast fingers redoing the two braids to try and make them tighter so it's not all messy or in her eyes for the night; Ellie does look stunning though, just like Kara she thinks, dressed in a puffy pink dress, blue jeans underneath and she raises an eyebrow - Ellie also inherits her tomboy style as well - her black little shoes are at the end of the bed.

She grins a little smile, bending to bend her nose and Kara whistles, low and melodically and her head hangs, shaking and Ellie giggles "Jeju loves you!"

"You're right, she sure does. But she's also very, very silly." She winks while standing as Kara twists the little elastic around the end of the finished braid she was doing; her hand coming to squeeze Kara's bicep under the black suit jacket and coyly grinning as Kara almost snaps the elastic in half. Taking Kierath's hand, he's also dressed in a black suit as well, a pink rose tucked into his suit pocket to match Ellie, " _I want to match her too! Please?!"_ He had also threatened with a little glare to not dress up if he couldn't match when they were fitting him for the suit that was out in a plastic bag for no wrinkles or lines, holding his hand going down the stairs with her own purse on her shoulder

She heard another whistle, turning to see Blaire on the last step, "Well, well, well, you're going to turn heads, sister." She snorts she doesn't know if that's true or not; the dress is sort of similar to the some she wore before, a black silky dress that pools to her feet, skinny spaghetti straps on her shoulders and it shines in the light, it's more silk and tight fitting than anything else. (Kara _loves_ it, she knows she does but Kara won't say anything.) Her own light nude heels already strapped on; her hair curled and down past her shoulders, eyebrows filled, red lipstick on though she determined to not mess it up more then twice tonight.

Hands are snug on her hips, she looks behind her in the mirror, smirking Kara is still taller than her with Lious Vittion shoes on than her Supergirl boots and god, that's sexier. She fixes the last button of the black button up shirt, trailing her nail down the long hard jaw, muttering, "So fucking sexy," Kara nibbles on the finger pad with a wink and she tries to not focus on the heat in her belly, pushing her off with a finger. She calls if everyone else is ready to go or not, Sam, Ruby, Alex, Maggie and Natalie all come out since Eliza will be watching Quinn, Jeremiah, and Eleanor for the night.

Ruby takes her own car, slipping out of the driveway suspiciously fast with they can see Natalie cranking up the music, laughing along with her they can see in the light from the outside house lights

It's honestly such a hassle and a rush to get to the hall in time, guests are already arrived when they pull into the parking lot, Lena holds Kierath on her hip while Kara loops her hand around her waist as the cameras flash and reporters and paparazzi yells out, " _This way! This way!"_ and the " _girl of the hour!"_ while Ruby and Natalie are being fangirled as well, they made a special section outside of the building for the red carpet of alll of this and barriers for the paparazzi to not jump over.

Ruby takes most of them so she and Kara don't have to answer questions while taking the twins's hands for them to have a minute or two alone Which Kara does take advantage of, fingertips holding the nape of her neck while hiking one of her knees up with the hand underneath as there's cheering and more flashing of paparazzi lights and she giggled into the kiss, god.

Kara does that every time.

"Kara! Kara, look this way Daddy!" Kara sends a little wave to their way, nudging her chin up to them as a hello and Lena shakes her head, for a girl she fell in love with; the one who doesn't swear, doesn't drink as much as she does and a literal puppy for a human. Kara freaking Danvers is called "Daddy" by most of their joined Twitter fans, and by the press after she made a joke all those years back when they first started dating that she was the top in the relationship. Which is totally not true.

Kara only loves it to piss her off or turn her on, kissing her cheek before walking up the stairs to the huge dining hall. The food, drink and chocolate fountain is in the far side of the building with sparkling tin ware, dishes and platters of food, wine bottles, beer still in the cardboard packets

"You see, I met Lena in.....oh hell, I think in 2017? The beginning of 2018? But uh, everyone knew her as the Luthor in the city or uh, a Luthor, really, not that anyone cared about what an old, rich white man said." She turned her head to the left to see the stage of two sides of stairs, the dancing area of the building where people are already dancing, talking and mostly just hanging out.

Jess just did her own welcoming speech but it's supposedly Ruby's turn with the mic in her hand, slowly walking on the stage with everyone's gaze on her as the crowd erupts into laughter, and Ruby grins back. "But uh, you know I've never been.....good in the spotlight, I'm an Arias. I was adopted by Lena Luthor, including Kara Danvers, both are my adoptive mothers. But when....not to bring down the mood or anything, but when Lena went missing, she left it all behind. The city, her company, her family but tonight, we celebrate her on New Years, tonight. This is for you." Her eyes snapped to Lena instead of the last four words, smiling a little before Kara guided her to sit down at the table where everyone else was and some VIP seats

Ruby moved as well, taking a seat on the huge black shiny piano coming into view of the stage, taking a breath into the mic, Natalie coming out of nowhere with their own guitar in hand, sharing a smile with Ruby. Ruby's house is.....smooth, rough and perfect all at once, she remembers the first night Sam pushed Ruby away to do her own work starting at L-Corp for the first time, Ruby was so excited to sing for her Mother, remembering the little girl asleep on her couch, remembering the talk of "perfect mothers" with Sam, laughter, tears and a lot of hope. Now that little girl is, singing in front of a whole crowd and even more with people recording on their phones, singing for her, the little girl she grew to love

"I'm going under, and this time I fear there's no one to save me," Ruby stayed off the song, she knows it, blasted in their house for weeks on end even after she came out the DEO; adjusting to life in society once again. But it's the song, "Someone You Loved" by a British singer, Lewis Capildi, one of her favourite artists by all time actually.

"This all or nothing, really got me way of driving me crazy. I need somebody to heal, someone to know."

"This all or nothing way of loving me sleeping without you, now I need someone to heal, somebody to know, just to know how that feels." Tears cloud her eyes while all of the family is all smiling, Sam is wiping under her eyelid with a napkin, Kara is more like proudly sitting up probably the one with Ruby in the sound proofed room downstairs training her to sing this good, Maggie is tipping her beer back in salute.

It's one of the highest notes and Natalie must know that as they're smiling as well, fingers strumming fast to keep up to Ruby but it looks they don't even have to keep up, probably practising over and over with Ruby on this, her neck veins popping out and shoulder muscles showing out of her dress but it is impressive. The whole crowd claps, cheering her on

"And I tend to close my eyes when it hurts sometimes, I fall into her arms."

"But now the day bleeds fly into nightfall, and you're not here to get me through it all, I let my guard down and then you pulled the rug."

"I was getting kind of used of being someone you loved," Ruby sings the last sentence, hitting the high note once again - _damn, she is good_ \- while Natalie strums the last few notes, it echoed into the full room before everyone is standing up, wolf whistling and clapping. Maggie hits the table with both fists while Natalie puts the guitar on the stand and both of them bow, playfully. She smiles to the crowd before to Natalie, reaching up to kiss their cheek and once they reach the table, Natalie lifted her up, spinning around

"You were SO cool! I told you to do it!"

"Duh, of course I have. But not without you." She smiles, kissing them fully this time, hands pulling them closer "That was so scary, there must be like, a hundred people here."

"Two hundred," Lena croaked, getting up to hug them both with hands over their necks, while both grunted at the same time of how strong she is and she let go but kissed their faces about a dozen times before Natalie blushed and Ruby pushing her off a bit

"Hey, hey, hey, don't get your makeup anywhere near me, I am nowhere the same shade as you." She teases, kissing her cheek this time before they take their own seats, both in suits. Ruby has had such a glow up since she came out as pansexual and honestly? She is _LIVING_ for it.

"Sorry we're a little late, but who can blame the girl of the hour?" A scratchy, uptown of the best voice talks behind all of them as they turn to their heads to the one and only Tony Stark, Pepper Potts and little Morgan in her arms and she shrieks, rather startling Morgan but she hugs him hard. Rocking on the back of his heels while his hands slowly rub up and down her back and she sighs into his suit jacket, he actually started to work with her older brother, Lex Luthor but he didn't like what he was trying to do so of course she was the leftovers of the bunch.

Kidding, Tony has always been a big brother to her in some sort of way too and she loves him. Kissing her cheek, and she lets him go, hugging Pepper next

"Did you bring Mama Nat?" Harley asks him, tugging on his leg and Tony nods, stepping to the side

"Why don't you hug her and find out?" A sultry and thick different accented voice asks - Natasha Romanoff and Wanda Maximoff come into view, not so secretly holding their hands together, - Natasha in a silky dress as hers, with lace on the sides of hers with black heels while Harley crashes into her knees, sobbing out loud and she scrambles her hands to pick him up, she guesses neither are worried about wrinkling their clothes. Her own eyes squeeze shut, holding him tight as possible while trying to shush his crying too, Wanda stumbles back into an empty set of chairs and tables of being hugged by Natalie and Ruby all at the same time, all of them laughing

"I missed you Mama."

"I missed you, my son." Natasha let's him wrap his legs around her waist, kissing his cheek repeatedly and he smiles, he doesn't wreck her hair style but playing with the tips of her hair instead, she's probably the only one to understand Russian except Blaire and Wanda. It's sort of bittersweet for Natasha, she raised Harley for the first few years of his life in the Red Room until he was adopted by Maggie and Alex calling him....their son.

But he was her son first, even if he doesn't remember half of it, not like he can look back into his own memories with his telepathy abilities but _still_.

This is a pretty good way to say thank you for getting together, only wishing happiness, health and good things for the New Year.

//


	45. The Sun and The Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is actually one of the most longest chapters that I've ever, ever, ever, everrrrr..... done, like one of the longest and most productive too. But it's here, I really wanted to reflect on the beginning of all of the fan fiction, - like all of the chapters - about Kierath's physical and emotional trauma and abuse. Like all the children went through it as well but I put different disorders and health issues in every kid, 
> 
> Kierath was mute (until you read this chapter),
> 
> (Jeremiah, Jamie and Jaxton had to have a feeding tube put in) What the hell, I never noticed there's three names that has a J or started with a J.....should I change that???? Wth????
> 
> (El Marayah has ADHD)
> 
> (Harley has PTSD)
> 
> I sort of cleared all of it. With the kids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But also ^^^^ I wanted to include Ruby's storyline in here because if you go back and read the latest chapter, "Firsts" in my Fanfiction, "Brutal and Beautiful", it shows Ruby and Natalie's intimacy: smut. Like a lot of it. Soooo maybe go read that first???
> 
> But I'll explain Ruby's storyline in this one too. It's very important and I just wanted it in because it's sort of iconic with Samantha Arias's storyline. I reallyyyyyyy needed it for when Ruby graduates. It'll all line up, I promise. 
> 
> But please, read.

SuperCorp Household, National City

February 27th, 2021

Time on the Oven clock: 8:38 a.m

//

Kara flipped through the newspaper, looking up every few minutes - Kierath loves meal times, breakfast time especially, as much as the next Kryptonian four year old hybrid but his favourite isn't right now, hot cooked pot oatmeal with little pieces of fruit mixed in and milk in a cup on the side. El Marayah doesn't have a preference for food but Kierath's favourite isn't oatmeal like his sister's - Kara Danvers is nervous. She's so nervous, she might be Supergirl as Earth's protector and well, bulletproof, but the Girl of Steel is nervous though in the back of her mind she knows she shouldn't be.

She hears Lena coming down the stairs, Kierath seemed to be an early bird this morning with her, little El Marayah in her arms, Ellie for short, - she grows more silent when she's agitated or upset about something, or a Sisters Night with Alex instead always cheers her up, always, it's a void she tried to avoid or she'll either be harsh at work at the DEO or shut herself off. Neither good coping mechanisms but therapy by herself and different sessions with Lena are helping, a lot. -

"Hi Jeju," She hears while turning her head to look over her shoulder to see Ellie's arms reached out for her and she holds her instead, rocking her in her lap. It must be something or maybe nothing but both Lena and Ellie need to be held right after they wake up, Lena is an early worm too in the mornings but movement, any sort of movement helms their body get a boost of energy, maybe it's skin to skin? That helps? Brushing the bouncing blonde curls out of her eyes while those green eyes she falls more in love with every day looks up to her

"Hi sweetheart. Did you have a good sleep last night?"

"Mhmm. I had dreams of dancing with unicorns and bunnies." She yawns, rubbing on of her eyes with a fist and she smiles, both of their children never needed or asked for toys in the first place but they wanted them to have bigger imaginations, different skill sets and more but Ellie is creative in her own way. Dancing with uniforms and bunnies is one of her favourites while her eyes flash - showing a vision. Lena, Kierath, Ellie and Harley all have telepathic abilities, not a before known Kryptonian power but it's not a memory of Ellie's she hadn't seen before, it's actually Lena's but like Martians, they share their memories, feelings and thoughts together.

But Ellie does it too. She's capable of though Kierath's mind doesn't, which he'll be trained by J'onn and Lena in the future but she shows a memory - it's when they fiery bought the house. Kara spread out on her back, Kierath snuggled to her side, snoring slightly and Ellie on her other, curled into a little ball and of her walker braided hair all tousled and messy with Lena standing over, watching them all together in awe. - She blinks out of the memory, booping Ellie's nose

"He gets the snoring from you," She teases while putting Ellie in her own high chair with her own little bowl of oatmeal, choosing more raspberries and nuts mixed than blueberries like her brother and choosing apple juice instead and she politely thanks Mama - Lena - before digging in. Lena scoffs in response, sitting down beside her with her own cup of coffee steaming a little over above the rim, kissing her lips as a good morning, tasting like sweetness and oats from her nuts in the oatmeal. Lena isn't dressed in anything particular just black boy shorts and a light spandex bra - don't get her wrong, Lena still dresses like the badass CEO of L-Corp, appropriate for her line of work and business

(But it's either Lena is half naked half the time in the house or half naked and the only thing wearing is a messy bun, mis matched socks and one of Kara's sweaters.)

"I do not snore."

"Okay and I can't fly." She teases while pulling the edge of Lena's kitchen island chair closer to hers, pulling her legs up on her own lap and arms circling around her neck, smiling into her neck. It's a good day already - a busy one though, they have two meetings with their new family paediatrician, Dr. Kalkin, and then another one after lunch at the DEO. Alex, Dr. Hamilton and the other alien "specialists" to test out Kierath's abilities which are leaning towards Quick Silver and El Marayah is leaning towards Scarlet Witch. What they think is that Lillian is trying, or tried to, recreate the twins that Strucker did.

But that's what is sort of freaking her Rao out right now; what if something is happening to Kierath and he can't explain it in his own words? Because he doesn't understand it himself? What if something is going on with him, emotionally, telepathically because he can't do what Ellie can, or physically? What if he needs to be in the yellow sunlight more? What if god forbid that he's growing more but his mind isn't? It makes her almost more nervous in fact, which is why she only had three bagels, some fruit in a cup with Kierath and her own cup of coffee

But that's what makes her want another Kierath, despite all the worries, the money (like Lena could even stress about that right now, fricking billionaire) of what the future might look like for the twins, they'll support them and care for them, no matter what. But she wants another Kierath - she shouldn't say that though since he was literally made in a biological glass box Lillian made them into - but she does want another child. She wants another Ellie, another Kierath, another Ruby - though that'll take some time -

The twins are polar opposites - Kierath with dark hair and dark blue eyes and Ellie with light blonde hair and the same green shade as Lena's, - but they smile the same, the most beautiful and infectious laughter shes ever heard, it's the best sound ever, next to Lena's in line, they both have a love for science like Lena too. Kierath likes green instead of blue, Ellie won't go anywhere without her brother which is cute but also part of her anxiety. She does want more children, maybe like, well, her and Lena will talk about a lot more but maybe more than two at least, she won't be fully completed in life when they cut the umbilical cord, sign the adoption papers or thank the surrogate for everything

"Hey, um," She lifts her head off of her shoulder, Lena looking for her as her warm, bright green eyes catch hers from the sunlight reflecting from the window, she was watching the twins making a mess with their food, feeding each other raspberries and little nuts, her hair still a little messy from her bun. Her heart thumps in her chest, feeling like when they proposed to each other all those months ago though it still feels like yesterday, she fully turns her body towards Lena's while holding Lena's hand in hers

She realizes she hasn't really said anything yet, just plainly staring at her with blue eyes meeting green, her face constricting into confusion while putting her own coffee cup down on the table, fully facing her too, her green eyes tracing Kara's every movement, every little thing to see what's wrong. (Her heart is rather loud) but nothing is wrong.

"Let's.....let's have more. I know we've talked about this a few times, only like a couple, and we are still trying to talk about us, but....but I want another baby.

Not like, right away since we're still planning our own wedding but I don't care how, I want another child, I want to see the same love in your eyes looking at him, or her, I don't really care. I won't love our own children, Ruby, Quinn, Ellie, Andy, any more less. I'm ready if you are." Kara's own eyes track and measure all of Lena's emotions happening all in one, as her face falls trying to think where this going but then into excitement, joy and then the dreamy look she only has for Kara. A slow, genuine smile crosses her face, pressing her forehead into Kara's

Lena has thought about it herself, originally, she does want another Kara running around with the same sunny smile and blue eyes, she does, her heart feels so full with love right now. So much love. But if that doesn't work out, they'll figure out the problem, find other ways like adoption, surrogates if she can't carry the child herself, it'll all work out. She knows it will. "Well....yes. Yes, I do want more children, I don't care any way, I fell in love with them the first time I saw them, I knew we were...connected in some way. I don't care about their skin colour, race, how they talk, if they can't talk, if they're in diapers or in highschool, I do want to."

Tears shine in her eyes, sparkling from the sunlight still like a vampire on the Twilight series. She's beautiful. Sparkling, half crying, no make up and hair down. Normally, she doesn't swear, she doesn't feel the need to but she's fucking beautiful. "Yeah?" Feeling excited now, her knuckles brushing the side of her face, her cheek, the blush spreading

"Yeah. Yeah, I....but after the wedding, let's get married first, I want to be married to you, I could care less about signing papers, darling. I just want you." She wraps Kara up, kissing her, pouring all the love and own care she has for her in one as Kara inhales, either trying not to moan in front of the children ten feet away or trying not to choke. "But I am not showing up at the alter with a baby bump, people sill be mortified, do you understand me Zor El?" She poked her nose as she giggled back, the blonde nodding while kissing her again

"Wedding?!" Ellie, the adorable four year old looking around the room for any sign of a wedding but there's no one - they did teach all the children about Earthly customs since they only really understood what Russian people did, of where they were originally raised but only Harley still has his Russian accent. All of the Kryptonian hybrid will be included into the wedding somehow, they have talked about that, Ellie understands it more than Kierath does, truthfully -

"No wedding yet, baby. But soon, okay? Promise." Kara winks at her while both children giggle and Lena's cheeks blush, downing her coffee and she peeks over at the clock on the oven. Shit. She scoops Ellie up, putting her down before letting Kierath down before clearing all their dishes away into the dishwasher racks before starting it up as Kara cleans off the little plastic trays where they were sitting, the kitchen island counters

It's only 8:30 but Lena still needs to shower, the children need to be dressed while she holds both their hands, Kara trailing behind towards their room, the second biggest room of the house (she sort of feels bad that Ruby didn't get this room since it's two whole sizes of her room down the hall) "How about Iron Man?" She asks while Kierath's head snaps up around to her, smiling already and the cutest thing is that he or any of the other children know that Tony Stark - Kierath's Godfather, is actual Ironman.

It is just so cute and like, loving, he loves Tony as his Godfather but pretty sure he'd freak out if he found out he was Ironman. So maybe they'll keep it in the books for a little bit longer. - But he's been obsessed with buying the Avengers merch and any sort of toy related to it, including a styrofoam Thor Hammer that she sent a picture to Tony to show Thor

He's dressed in a Iron Man shirt, little blue jeans and little grey socks since it's a little bit colder now with the snow melting away and the wind picking up outside; Ellie is a little more confident with dressing herself though, a pink long sleeve shirt with a dark purple shirt over it, "My Little Pony" on it and her grey sweatpants on. Interesting choice. "She's definitely got my tomboy style." Lena chuckles, seeing her spirit while helping her with the socks, tickling her toes a little while she wiggles it one, she holds Kierath for a second longer

"Would you like a french braid, German braid, two braids or a ponytail?" She asks while holding up little pictures that look like flash cards and he bites his lip, looking between all the four cards to choose from "A ponytail. Please, Jeju."

"I want a french braid!" Ellie butts in, quite literally as he trips over himself, frowning at her but she sighs, pulling him by the hand "I have to wait my turn, I know."

"You are almost as dramatic as your Mama," Kara kisses her palm while letting Kierath sit in front of her, criss cross apple sauce while she combs out his hair, she actually starts braiding a little braid on the side of his hair to add in to the ponytail, just so it's not so loose. Lena and her take turns every other morning to wake the kids, make breakfast and then help them get dressed, it's a little easier with Quinn and Ruby here but sometimes Kierath will not go to school unless Quinn is in the car. Very much like the Danvers Sisters.

"Okay, you're done. Ellie." She plopped down in front of Kara humming

"You done?" She asked, getting a little impatient. "Another minute, little one."

"Now?" She laughs, stopping her braid for a second while tickling her side, "I said a minute, not a second!"

"Oh," She giggles, staying still for her until she twists the elastic around the end of the braid, patting her shoulder to tell she's okay before she bolts up, going to play with the train as well as her brother before she stands, going to get ready herself.

Today, she has the day off as a reporter and as Supergirl so she can be there for Kierath, it's part of Mom guilt for thinking she's not home as much as she used to be before they had children but also she thinks she's more scared than he is. Her hair is down but with a half braid, blue jeans and a black button up tucked in with a brown belt looped in the holes "Mmm, you look delicious," Hands wrap around her waist, stopping her fingers as she was fighting the belt buckle to stick in and she smirks, popping her own collar out while doing the last button and checking her sleeve buttons next

"You feeling me up, you want a kid now?" "Maybe," Lena smirks in the mirror, her lips kissing her neck, thank god she isn't wearing lipstick since this is a much slower day for the two of them, and a little bit more one and one time with their son since both twins are fighting constantly for all their attention. She relaxes, feeling Lena just trying to get her a little bit more calmer for the appointment, she sighs out as a hand pulls her shirt a little bit off her neck to pepper wet open mouthed kisses on her neck

As just as she was going to say they should slow down, both children are already in their room, climbing up on their bed while jumping, hand holding and she inhales, exhales, about twice to calm her arousal down while Lena kisses her cheek, smug. "Are there two little monkeys in our room? Are there?" It was adorable to see Lena's playful attitude with their children, all their children, hopping side to side to taunt them as they screeched, moving to the next side "Iiiii..... _gotcha_!" She was quicker, snatching up Ellie as all their laughter echoed the room and Kierath jumped in her arms this time, all of them going down the stairs an her hand in his for support.

Neither of them has actually fallen down the stairs - the children, not the adults, except Blaire, that was only once - they never really needed to put up a baby gate, like ever but if they will foster/adopt and potentially have their own baby, naturally or a surrogate then maybe it's time to. Kara turns the T.V off, flicking all the lights off, locking the garage door before the front door with a click, locking the outside garage door and palming her hand at the scanner

She hops in the front seat the same time as Lena who was buckling the children in, starting up the engine and the twins fighting on what music channel to pick from, "Let it go!" Which is the top song from a childhood movie, Frozen, which Ellie is currently and maybe slays will be obsessed with while Kara sighs, pulling out of the driveway while the lock gates shut on its own, locking. The extra locking and extra security stuff is a hassle but after the home break in, the numerous CADMUS attacks that happened, even in court and then Ruby's solo mission ranked it all up

"Rock and roll!"

"Let It Go!"

"Rock and Roll!"

"Rock and Roll sucks!" Ellie stops the arguing though they both hear a little gasp from Kierath of someon insulting his favourite music. Lens switched on the country channel which she's currently obsessed with after the too-many-times-close- Time of being rescued by the DEO from Cadmus, Kierath makes a face at it but Ellie hums along.

"We will pick you up right here at three o'clock, okay?" She unbuckled Ellie, grabbing her link little backpack she uses for school full of her lunch bag of her lunch, snacks and other stuff she needs, it hangs off her shoulders and her hood on her head as the snow falls "What about Andy?"

"Remember, when we talked about that special, special, special appointment with your brother? I promise he'll come to school tomorrow but, today is just....for him. I promise." She holds out her longer pinky and Ellie smiles, linking hers with Lena's, both kissing their thumbs to seal the promise, both shades of green twinning back at each other.

Kara forgets to breathe for a second as Lena kisses her forehead, walking her to the door and coming out a few seconds later, the advisors are always there to lead them to class and hopping back in while Kara starts driving to where the supposed appointment is held

//

9:26 a.m

"Hi, my name is Lena Luthor and this is my fiancé Kara Danvers, we're here for an appointment for Kierath Danvers-Luthor?" Our paediatrician, Dr. Kinkle, he said our appointment was at 9:30?" Lena asked the recipient woman at the front desk of the building, it wasn't very big but the waiting room wasn't small either as Kara held Kierath in her arms, his fingers playing with her long blonde hair

"Yes, Miss Luthor, the Danvers-Luthor family is right on time! You can go down that hall third to your right, Dr. Kindle will be with you shortly." She stands while leading them down the hall while opening the door and she lets Kierath down while the door is shut behind them, and sitting in the chair beside Lena's, a little jittery still

"Jeju?"

"Remember, you have to call me Mom in public. Only Mom."

"Mom?"

"Yes?"

"Are you sad?" He asks, being pulled over by Lena to take off his jacket, unwrapping his scarf that's laid on her lap so the doctors and nurses can asses him properly during the examinations, she falls in love with him all over again. He's a much more gentler child at heart, he knows how to read the room by people's expressions, their faces, the tone of his voice, it's physiological trauma embedded not only into his brain but all the children's. But it was different for them to help him, because he was mute.

She shakes her head but he squints his eyes, a thing that Lena does when she knows someone is lying to her or being....secretive "Ly-lying isn' nice."

Lena snorts at that, slapping her mouth over her mouth as Kara glares a little, blushing as she was called out by a four year old. "You tell her, lying isn't nice, Mommy."

"Okay. I'm sorry for lying, I know....I know you don't like that. But Mom just gets worried about some stuff, okay? But it's okay." She reassured him while he climbs into her lap, his head tucked under her chin as she rocked him side to side, he is nervous as well but he relaxes again, feeling a little better with being protected by strong arms, it's always a little overwhelming for children to be in a new environment, new smells, new people. He's contented with staying in her arms and he holds Lena's hand, still in awe of the rock on his engagement ring

A very nice looking nurse and Dr. Kinkle do come in a little bit later for their timed appointment while Kierath is on the scale only in his blue boxers underwear to see how much he weighs about - 31.2 pounds - his height isn't too much different from his sister - 38.7 " - though Kierath does tense when the nurse touches him, he smiles up to her but it's a little forced, like how Lena acts when someone touches her. "Can you tell us who brought you here today?"

He swallows, blue eyes boring up into hers. "Are you a doctor?"

She smiles, "Yes. Well, I help people like doctors but I don't do bigger things, I don't go in ambulances or anything like that. I sort of help other kids like you."

He smiles, perking up, "Cool! Um, yeah, Mom. And Mama, she's Lena."

"What's Mama's last name?" He scrunched his face up, a little apologetic. "S-s-she doesn't like her last n-name, s-she doesn't l-like Luth-Luthor."

"Why not?"

He throws his hands up, "I do-don't know!"

Lena could not blush any harder. "Alrighty, that's okay Kierate." Kara opens her mouth but her son does it for her, "That's n-not how you say m-my name. It's Kierath. Kie-rath." He sounded it out like he does do in pre - school, the nurse does apologize for that as he accepts it, because then the real testing starts.

"Your siblings?"

"Ellie, Q-Quinn, and R-Ru-Ruby, she's w-way older. Not like you old!" He reassures her while his temperature is taken under his armpit as he wiggles, so ticklish like Kara is to try and not laugh, while the nurse laughs again, taking the blood pressure cuff off of his arm and he wiggles it, probably feeling a little weird. His pulse, heart and blood pressure all seems to be normal as there's no concerns or talking about it but his eyes widen while seeing Dr. Kinkle comes toward him with plastic gloves on and a needle in his hand

"Will it hurt?" He asks, backing up a little on the little medical table; looking towards his parents with wide eyes, whimpering, it's one of the most common and natural fears to a child or to a youth but it still makes Kara tense her seat like she's ready to pick him up and run the hell out of there. Lena nods to him that it's okay while holding Kara's hand to reassure her as well, letting her squeeze hard as she can, she's still stronger than the Girl of Steel so she can barely feel anything as Kara does

"Only for a second, I promise you, Kierath. One, two," Kierath squeezes his eyes shut while letting his arm being held by the nurse of being wiped down by a wipe, waiting for three but Dr. Kinkle does it on two instead like most doctors do to not let the kids freak out, his arm being pricked. A cotton ball is pressed to his arm to stop the little blood that came out, he let out a big breath but they all clapped for having no tears, smiling before he looked to his doctor frowning a little.

Even when he got to pick a Spider-man bandaid for his boo-boo, "You cheated! You didn't s-say three!" He's allowed to be dressed again and that they don't have any more physical tests for him to do while he pops his lollipop in his mouth as a treat for him for being so good. Pulling up the jeans and the zipper but needs help with the button while Kara helps, squeaking a little happy to wear his Iron Man shirt again, slipping his socks on and Kara holds out her hand again for him to lean on of slipping his boots on next.

But the Doctor looks to Kierath and then Lena and Kara - she knows that look, she's known that look before, knew it when Lionel had his first heart attack. And then the third. "What is it?"

"I won't know until further testing done and a few more processing with other patients, checking up on Kierath's previous past medical notes. But Dr. Hamilton, who treated the twins first, she sent over Kierath's test results and shows that he is a little behind on his cognitive, learning and motor skills." He explains while giving each parent a different clipboard to look through of stacks of papers while Lena skims through it in mere seconds

"How....far behind? It's not too much to get worked up on yet?" Lena asked carefully to not spook Kierath on Kara's lap while they both put a hand on his back as a comfort before linking their fingers together

"What can we do to help him? Will the results be the same for Elizabeth?"

"Thankfully, no. The program at Dedall's happens to be one of the best on the West Coast, it is about an hour drive from National City, Kierath will be granted of speech, occupation, and physical therapists and other paediatricians to help him develop skills that he needs like other children in his own age category. He doesn't have a lisp though we know that might be a possibility of him developing one from his muteness but he has a stutter, verbally, we want to help him with that. There are a few activities you can do as a whole family, maybe reading a few child's books every week or maybe an extra at bedtime." He explains further while giving them more printed out forms, documents and suggestions online for him to be caught up on his peers

"Playing physical games can also help with coordination skills, Kierath is a little shorter than his sister but all children grow at the same age, just different timing, they look similar but not every twin group does the exact same thing. Keirath will be playing a lot of games as the people and staff do try and make it fun for the children, the program goes a year old to nineteen years old."

"How long will he be in the program?" "It honestly depends. They do focus on the whole child instead of one little issue or one bump in the road, they want to be there for Kierath even if his treatment is done though there are longer ones he can do even after the first. Progress is patience and you two, have a lot with it with four year old twins," He smiled at the end as they all did laugh, honestly they did not have it easy some days, Quinn is teething a lot more, Ellie is adjusting to her medication and this with Keirath. They all shook hands, taking the paper packets from him before heading out to the car,

"So what will it be little man, burgers, pizza or maybe even a poutine for lunch?" Lena asked while they held his hands, skipping along and squealing when they lifted him a few times while swinging their arms

"Poutine! P-please?"

Kara couldn't hold back her emotions after she buckled him in, squeezing his knee before shutting the door, facing the other way while she wiped hot, frustrated tears off the corner of her eyes, trying to focus on the other people leaving and entering the building. Lena held her wrist as she was about to open the door, slipping a little on the slushy snow as Kara buried her head under her neck, shoulders shaking with sobs and she rubbed her back, a hand on the back of her head,

"Hey, he's going to be okay. We are going to support Kierath in no matter what, like everything else we do - we will make sure that Kierath and his siblings see this as positive as possible, he knows he's different. He knows he talks different, it's going to be okay." She promised and her fiancé never really did break her promises, neither from a bestfriend to Kara as well, she nodded.

The cold wind made her face sticky from tears, Lena wipes under her glasses, meeting her halfway to return the kiss back, the snow on her own dark hair and eyelashes "You....I don't like the taste of your boogers." That made Kara laugh, hard and carefree,

"Thanks, babe. Come on, we'll be late," Lena went around the other side to hop in, wiping her nose with a tissue and starting to pull out of the parking lot

"Are we, are we gon' see Auntie Alex?" Kierath asked, piping up and trying to strain his neck to see one of their eyes, - another thing that he needs to talk to someone and see their eyes, that's a big thing for him - Lena half turns around in her seat, grinning while already on their way to Nonnan's "Yes. And Auntie Maggie, we'll have lunch with them and then we'll go home, okay?"

//

12:13 p.m

"Hey, we didn't think you guys were going to make it! We were just about to call one of you," Alex and Maggie are already sitting at a further booth just so Kierath can have a better place for quietness and not so many noises near the front door, he hoists himself up on his chair where there's a little booster seat for him while Kara sits next to him, helping to take off his jacket, scarf and he shivers, sitting in her lap instead

"Hey little man! Did you have a good morning?"

"They lied! They-they, they said on three but they tricked me! But I got somethin' cool!" He lifts up his little shirt sleeve to show his Aunts his band aid on his little arm as Alex gasps picking him up right over the table and he's a little taller but stands, hugging her neck. Alex has always had a different bond with Kierath so they made her is his Godmother though he told them that Maggie is too, whose currently poking her cheeks to see the dimples and he giggles as they pop out

"Hey, I got you something, would you like to see it?" Maggie whispers, her hand on his back and he smiles, nodding already while she takes something out of her purse "You're always stealing Harley's at our house, so I thought I'd buy you one,"

She pulls out a packaged Robot that's about half the size of him, she presses a button through the plastic as it makes definite robot sounds, the cuter part is him hugging Maggie hard and long before jumping down with his new toy, sitting in his own spot "Mama! I'm l-like you, I have a r-r-robot! A ro-robot!" He squeals, showing her from his seat and Lena gasps, a hand over her mouth as her own heart melts, pretty sure Kierath likes science as much as her, El Marayah isn't that....excited.

All children like different things but it still makes her heart melt "That is so awesome! How about, hey, how about we play with that at home okay? Aunt Alex already ordered our food and your hot chocolate, may you mind waiting?" She asks, he looks to the colouring sheet and a little cup of crayons to the robot before nodding, giving it to Kara to pass on while he runs a hand through his hair, his crayon in a fist and Alex has to sip her own tea to not laugh

"That was such a Kara move. How did it go this morning? He seems exited, but I know there's another 'but' in....." Alex raised her eyebrows while Maggie nodded along, they do look relaxed now but she knows how her sister's eyes look after she's been crying.

Lena moves her arm around Kara's chair, kissing her temple and Kara sighs, looking to the little boy who wants to know so much about robots and why snow falls, but also knowing he's different. He's smarter than a four year old, a practical physiatrist. "Kierath is a little under developed from his peers, from in daycare, we don't know if we have to pull him back a class from Ellie and Quinn, we don't know how far back it is," She explains while giving them her stack of papers from her purse while Maggie takes it first;

they had a rogue start with Harley with his fresh trauma after being dropped off in a box - quite literally, Clark found him near the half wreckage of the Court House when CADMUS came after Lena last year - with his post traumatic stress, he wouldn't talk, he wouldn't eat, but then he was helped by in the Luthor Hospitals. It really did help him. - But this one will be helping Kierath for the next nine to twelve months; maybe even more if they decide to but a mental illness or so physical one doesn't go by a snap of fingers,

"We sort of had an idea of him being, but we weren't so sure and the news is still fresh to us."

"And how are we feeling?"

"We want to help him, he can't even control it, like he knows something is wrong since his sister doesn't take long as he does to figure out a little problem, why he speaks different, not like Harley, he knows about his accent but....different." Kara sighs, leaning into Lena's embrace while also playing with the tips of his hair, his hair is past his shoulders already

"You guys will support him in this, you guys will do that literally with anything. He knows how much you guys love him, it'll take a lot of work let me tell you that but I know he'll do great." Maggie, one of the most empathetic and kindest souls under all that teasing remarks and smirks comes out once and awhile while Alex nods, kissing her sister's hand and Maggie squeezing Lena's.

El Marayah.

//

The Next Day

The snow is staring to melt - finally, she hates the cold - winter is nothing but cold, obligated to buy expensive gifts for her family members that half the time doesn't want to do anything with her, buying winter tires for her car that are like four thousand a piece? She loves Dominic Torretto for letting her keep the car but man, it is expensive to keep it. - So yeah, not the best experiences she had as a child who loves ice skating and candy apples, no wonder why her Mother always stressed about the holiday season

The chill in the morning isn't so bad anymore, the rush from her own house to across town, getting her mission filed in at the DEO and then going to first period? A freaking hassle. She never knew working at the DEO would be a roller coaster

But it's better than the three little four year old toddlers jumping on her back and belly for her to wake up - "Sissy!! Sissy, wake up! Mama Lena made pancakes this morning, get up, get up!" is usually screamed in her ear and little hands patting her face to wake up, six something in the morning - she loves, loves, loves her little siblings but she could not handle it anymore, she just needed a little bit of her own space.

Which is sort of why her Mother bought her this condo apartment, the stove is a pretty beater upper, the hole in the wall from her back being pushed against her when Natalie.....well, you know how it went. Yeah, she still needs to fix those two things. But soon, she's kicking the covers off her feet, off of her legs and the bed practically, - there's no time to even laugh at that of how it looks - running across the apartment and taking a left.

The bathroom isn't that big but it also isn't that small, a huge shower and also a separate bathtub in the other corner, the sink beside the toilet. But she falls to her knees, throwing up so hard that tears springing her eyes and her nose stings. Choking on her own vomit, it flushed out through her nose as more vile comes out like her throat like acid. She hasn't gotten this sick since her seventeenth birthday in that alien bar when she figured out she were gay, having a crush on Wanda Maximoff from her heteroveronomity and then she had a real crush on Natalie.

Crazy stuff back then.

Jesus.

That's the first thing though; she throws up almost twice a week for the past three months, it's so like, she could be at school then she has to throw up in the middle of History class. She could be in the middle of a DEO mission and she has to throw up. She could be asleep and she has to throw up. Just like right now. She flushed the toilet, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand while she lays on the cold marble floor, shivering and sweaty. How gross.

Thinking back of what she had last night, she only had salmon, rice and kale salad she all made, herself, thank god she can actually cook now but maybe she shouldn't eat salmon and salad mixed together again? Noted.

Stripping, she starts the shower of steaming hot water, brushing her hair with a comb to get all the knots out, and she looks....different. Her face isn't as round thanks to her puberty kicking in but she doesn't think anyone else would notice, Natalie, her Mother Sam, nobody, so maybe she is tripping balls but her cheeks are sucked in and her eyes are hollowed more since last month. She's sober from nicotine, tobacco and alcohol but it feels like she can't get enough therapy, there's too much time for her to think and not enough to process, it's like she's craving one of her many earlier addictions but at the same time, she wants to stay sober.

_Well you better be dumbass, you worked so hard on your own sobriety_ she thinks while she's washing out the shampoo in her hair, the steam and warm water on her skin makes her feel a little better. It's only about nine o'clock which means she's already late for school but maybe today is the right day to finally go....for help. God, she sounds like a ninety year old woman with hip pain who has a sore throat and thinks the pain is the same. Maybe Aunt Alex knows.

Her light baggy sweatpants are pulled up, she catches herself in the mirror, her bra clipped on and her dripping wet hair down, she steps forward to the mirror standing towards it. She turns to her side, her hand hovers in the air - god, she is so naive and stupid, but this can't be. It has crossed her train of thought more than once, seven times in fact; the morning sickness, her bras don't fit, she's tired all the times, the cravings......But what if? - What if?

She puts both hands on her belly, one under her belly button and one under her bra where her ribs sit, feeling her belly for anything. She thought she was gaining weight, she thought her period coming along but it's late, - she eats a lot but she's also not even gaining weight, she's skinny. Like skinnier than she ever has been. But she's eating a lot. Her hand goes over her belly, it feels useless and it's only for a few seconds but her whole body bucks forward, her vision going with a flash of light and her head swarms with memories of Natalie, everything is Natalie

She lets go, blinking but she's still in the same place as before in front of her mirror but she turns to the side, trying to look at every angle; she definitely didn't have a little but defined bump sticking out between her hips. How she's looking at herself might be weird with twisting every which way to see a better angle, but she isn't hallucinating. There's a bump. And she only had sex with Natalie like....three days ago, it was hot and messy sex in the school bathroom of how much work is over filing at the garage shop, at the DEO, but.....sometimes you gotta do what you gotta do.

But maybe she was sexually assaulted again and she blacked out? Maybe she was sexually assaulted in a alley again? _Ring! Ring! Ring!_ The phone is loud. And annoying. The moment is dropped, maybe the biggest moment in her whole life, or at least one of them, hands scrambling as she pays on the bed to find the phone, yanking it out of the mess of the blankets and sheets and shoot, her Aunt Kara.

"Hey! G-Goodmorning, Auntie!" Her voice cracks, jesus get a hold on your self

"Hey, are you okay? Your Aunt Lena had a vision of you, you know how she gets."

She swallows, her Aunt just saw a vision of the future of her. She wants to ask. "Oh, heh, yeah, I get it. I'm okay, just....um, just a late start that's all this morning, I need to go to the DEO to hand my files in."

"Alrighty just checking up on ya, sorry about the late start kiddo. I have a two hour meeting with James, wish me luck." She grumbles, she clearly sounds grumpy about it, she knows she loves Uncle James but they're always skidding on the other side of of journalism, on the opposite side

"Good luck!" The sunshine laughter echoed through the speaker of her phone before a click! ends the call and hanging up. Slipping a simple black shirt on "Riverdale" the TV show she just started watching recently, she grabs a leather jacket as she zippers it up all the way to her neck for good measure. Her phone, her wallet and backpack are all in her hands as she locks the door about twenty minutes later, juggling it all in her hands before she's going down the elevator to the parking level.

It pisses her off that people think she can't drive just because she's famous. She can, shes not disabled, she has hands, she has a car.

Throwing her bag over the passenger seat, her phone on the counsel while the engine starts on the second try, puttering as she's already halfway to the DEO and her phone rings, well whose obsessed with me now? God damn it. Looking in the rear view mirror, answering it with a quick swipe, "R.G, here on speaker."

"Hey, asshole, where the fuck are you?"

_Fuck_ , Natalie.

She laughs, having to, "Good morning to you too Ruby, oh can I take notes for you Ruby, oh you're running late what can I do?"

Natalie snorts at the mocking tone, scoffing, "Oh shut up, you're perfectly fine, your heartbeat went down around eleven thirty last night." Her heart flutters at that, Natalie usually checks up on her with sending a telepathic message or hearing her heartbeat just in case anything is wrong. It sounds stalkerish but it's actually sort of sweet "Whatever, I'll be there. Just running late."

"Ruby. You're.....baby, I'm worried about you, you literally paid the school for a elevator card that's over a hundred dollars. And you hate being privileged and you hate spending money that you don't necessarily need." She bit her lip, hitting her head on the driving wheel at a red light and hating how much Natalie actually knew about that.

"I know you, Ruby Gisele. Talk to me, what is it?"

"I think....I don't know yet, I don't but I will tell you as soon as I have answers okay? I love you." Natalie sighs on the other end, whether trying to figure out to try and keep her talking or sigh again in frustration. "Fine, fine. You....ugh! I can't even get mad at you, I thought we were going to fight it out! I love you too."

She stifles a laugh, hanging up. She sticks it in her back pocket, her keys in her front pocket deciding whether or not to bring her bag but she leaves it, shutting the door closed while walking to the main glass doors. It's not all the time that her Aunt is roaming the halls but she takes the elevator up a few floors, smiling to a few Agents, seeing her Aunt Alex, Brainy and Uncle Winn are all at the main comm center.

She not so subtly walks up, pinching her Aunt Alex's side as she jumps in the air, a hand on the holster and she and Winn are giggling, "Oh my god, you should have seen your face! Oh, that was funny,"

"Was not." She grumbles, a pink tint on her cheeks, she's ticklish there more than anything but hates it when she's tickled. A lot like Ruby. "I thought you weren't on shift until four o'clock?"

"I am. But, uh, I sort of need your help."

"I am not going to a girl's house who was bullying you online again. That was a one time deal when your Mom was being a Worldkiller, you hear me?"

She smiles, leaning her elbow on the table, "Well, that's sort of the thing, I think I am turning into a Worldkiller."

//

"Okay. So. We'll start on the all non-physical tests on your powers later on throughout....today, I take my time testing with you, Ruby, I do not want any mistakes. Any casualties that I seem to miss and then it pops up next week and we don't need that. It's just safety protocols." Aunt Alex explains while she's tying up the strings of the hospital gown at the back, kissing her shoulder before pulling her hair up into a bun. Alex knew Ruby could do all of this by herself but she did look pretty shaken up of walking in here, so she took the reins to try and not start more stress and anxiety about this for both of them.

"Okay, do you have any psychiatric disorders, past brain trauma or trauma with violent activity from it, allergies, or allergic reactions to medicine? Surgery recently?" Alex clicked a pen for her to take, a different clipboard to fill out the boxes, she had a different paper to take notes on

"Does a splint matter? Like for my knee?"

"Yep, I did x rays, listed your symptoms and it was a clean break on your knee cap, it was a fracture." Ruby had broken her leg last year, well, a couple months ago actually when she did her solo mission, she was required to take a four week bed rest or a easy rest for a few days but Ruby was in the field, lugging tires at the garage in no time.

"Okay so, any physical changes recently, anything that concerned you to come in today?" Yeah a lot, she thinks but puts a 'x' in the boxes of fatigue, dizziness, recent pain in back, neck and pain, lost interest in appetite, sickness, lost interest of usual activities or hobbies, symptoms of depression-

_Aw shit, don't put that one!_ She thought while trying not so subtly flipping the pencil upside down and scribbling it out but her Aunt's eyes already were on it and her hand stills. - Her Aunt Alex has photographic memory, she doesn't forget anything she wrote down or she doesn't forget a paper, a book page or mission report. -

She looks to Ruby who swallows, "Look, I don't need to be on antidepressants again, I'm not....depressed, I don't need to be put on watch again." Again, Ruby doesn't hold grudges very often but she's been particular on this one, Alex had been putting her on suicide watch for a whole month after she and Quinn were adopted at the court trials Just so she didn't have a mental breakdown, she had been holding in that physical and emotional trauma for months, about six months, her and her Mother fighting back and forth or any chance her Mom was sober.

She did save Quinn for not having to live with them and he didn't suffer like her but he still had nightmares, terrified to be left alone at night, or any time. But Alex and Lena took her to a therapist, did a rape kit examination, got her into a counsellor group. They took care of her. She lost a piece of herself in that matter of less than twelve months of losing Lena, she lost her Mother, her old Ruby Arias life she thought she always would have. She lost it.

But she also self harmed, Alex patched through cuts up at her old apartment where her and Maggie held her for a day to try and get what happened, she drank, Sam knew she drank but Ruby had a severed liver by the while she was admitted to the DEO when she got her powers. Sneaking bags of drugs into her room explained of why she fainted so often, not eating enough, not sleeping enough; she was suffering in her own mind

So Alex put her on suicide watch, they got her clean. She's been clean since January 14th of last year, that's four hundred and eight days. She guesses she has to thank her Aunt for enrolling her into therapy like some sort of school girl "I'm not putting you on watch. I wouldn't if you asked, if you felt like YOU really needed it, I know you know yourself and your limits. But I need to know, therapy, how long have you been off the medication? All smooth sailing?"

"Yeah, mostly. Shannon Talia, the therapist, she's really good, she was Natalie's therapist before. Um, she said I wouldn't need the medication until, or unless something and I was admitted onto it but sometimes I don't feel like....it's a priority, even when I am having a bad day." She explains smiling a little about that, a year ago she couldn't even go to sleep before about four or five shots of vodka just to get her mind to 'shut up'. Or she would be high off of drugs she found off the street, usually doing them with Natalie or Adam.

"And like, I don't feel so lonely. Like....I know people have a bipolar disorder and I've been diagnosed for a year and a half and like, I don't feel so lonely."

"That's good, good. I am, so proud of your progress. I am. But first, we need to get these tests started to get the results so you can rest and I can get the answers for you." She started calling people on all the floors for heart testing, MRI's, the x rays for her ribs, x rays for abdominal pain, CT's, seeing if the sun beds will soothe pain, literally anything to see what's wrong with her

//

Alex is going a little bit crazy. Out of all the things she's worked on - aliens, and half hybrid aliens to be exact - at the DEO? She's never seen anything like this before, even in a Kryptonian though she has worked on twelve or so other Kryptonian hybrids which are the children, but she hasn't seen this, it's certainly symptoms that are relating to how she and Lena figured out how Reign transformed but it's also something that's.....human?

This....infection, has spread itself all over Ruby and she's _freaking_ out.

"Ruby." She chastised, snapping her fingers right next to the comms and she jostled awake in the MRI machine - oh and she keeps falling asleep. Like on every test but is has been a few hours so maybe her body is taking the hit but it's also different, certainly not how Nia dreams. She's just plainly exhausted. "Just a little bit while longer, okay? Just a few more tests."

"You said that last time."

"I know. But I want to make sure of everything, so I don't miss anything and to keep you safe and so I can see what this thing is." "Okay."

Sleep Apnea - It's a potentially serious sleep disorder in which where breathing stops and then starts, feeling tired even after a full night's rest then it might be apnea. Plus the only excessive cure could be surgery to remove excessive reissue from the throat, lose weight from obesity or CPAP therapy. Or it could be RLS, which caused by the imbalance of the brain chemical, the dopamine, which controls muscle movement....plus Ruby is already sore and with an aching body

" _You said it were your liver that hurts? Or just stomach pain?"_

_"Mostly just stomach pain, But I Googled my symptoms, the first symptoms of liver failure are nausea, and I've been throwing up my guts, I'm not that hungry, fatigue, like what if my liver is shutting down and I don't know about it?"_

" _First things first, never self diagnose yourself. Ever. Come to me first and I'll check up on your organs, all of that, I'll keep a tab on that liver of yours."_

1\. NAFLD, (non-alcoholic fatty liver disease) is liver fat in people who drink so little or doesn't drink at all but Alex can check that off, Ruby used to be drinking a bottle a week in that summer when Lena was missing but she's sober. So why.....

2\. A liver function test, they did that one almost right way after Ruby did express of what she knows and what she thinks what's wrong with her but the results are coming back. It could be a range of things, proteins, liver enzymes, bilirubrin which is a yellowish, whitish substance in your blood forming in red blood red cells and travels through digestive tract. Which could be serious. But everything could be serious, every scenario she's making up in her mind of any illnesses, diseases and organ failure but the one she's making sure of is using the MRI.

To see her heart for coronary heart disease, heart failure or defects but Sam would have told her or she would have found out by the tests if Ruby has a congenital heart disease. Which she doesn't. But she does have hyper tension, the force of blood against the heart walls (arteries) are too high which is why she's trying to keep Ruby calm "Okay, kiddo, come on, I got you. Let's go back, most of your test results came back." She grabbed a wheelchair so Ruby doesn't have to walk up the three stair wells, plopped in as she sighs in relief, rubbing her temples while the elevator dings open.

She looks down, Ruby has.....whoa, her bones are sticking out of her hands, not literally but....."Ruby, do you or Sam have osteoarthritis? Or rheumatoid arthritis?" She shakes her head, the door opening of Dr. Hamilton and a few nurses in the room, "No, why?" Maybe because her wrist and finger bones are bulging out of her skin and it hurts?

She waved her off while the two nurses lifted her onto the exam table, swiftly but she still cries out of being jostled and she looks to Dr. Hamilton, nurse Octavia is one of the most gentle, soft nurse they use for patients to try and calm them. Hmm. "So what I figured out from the pictures, x rays and CT scans is that Ruby is more human than she's ever felt, right, Ruby? How strong are you, in your powered form?" Dr. Hamilton asks while flipping through a a few different clipboards and gave Ruby a hand for her to squeeze but she could barely without her wincing.

"I do believe you have arthritis, some sort of one, your joints, fingers, toes, and knees are swollen and I bet you haven't been in the field to get those. Usually arthritis happens with age but many children to young people are diagnosed with pain, stiffness in joints and you just fit the diagnosis."

"And her face, well, Miss Arias, you are beautiful. But I know you've noticed you look a little bit different. Your cheeks, your nose are sort of closing on themselves, like you're pulling your skin back and they stick out." She passed the clipboard to Alex who takes it in worry, and shit, melasma is hormonal changes from sun exposure and grey, pale blotches appear most on cheeks and the face in general. And which happens 73% of the time in.....pregnancy.

_Pregnancy_?

Ruby isn't pregnant. "Dr. Hamilton, this isn't right, this can't-"

"Dr., let me." She offers, a more gentle and relaxing touch to her hand as she unclenches her fist from anger, from confusion, a little bit from pain because Ruby would tell her if she were pregnant. Right? There's a lot of hope, a lot of recognition in the one worded response but she nods, giving her the clipboard while nurse Octavia hangs up the x rays on the opposite wall from the exam bed that Ruby is on

"Four broken ribs, her heart seems to be okay but it is a little high for my liking, her organs are shifting, see?" She points to the video thst were taken to see better in the machine, and whoa, Ruby's organs are almost shifting every minute with her intestines jiggling in the video but with every breath, Ruby's organs are free floating. Which doesn't happen because they're surrounded and connected by to muscles and bones. They're like....making room for something else.

"Ruby." Dr. Hamilton sits on the wheeling chair, a hand on Ruby's and she looks terrified - her eyes are wide but also not that wide from the melasma on her face from exhaustion, her lips parted while a hand on her stomach probably feeling the broken ribs, her hands are swollen and puffy. She nods as a sign that she can hear her, swallowing, "I know this might be a difficult and uncomfortable question regarding how I know your personal life but as a doctor.....when was the last time you had sexual intercourse?"

Ruby raises her eyebrows, snorting, "Are you asking me the last time I had sex?"

"Yes."

"Uh....why?"

"Ruby, answer the question."

"Hell no! That's my business, I get that Natalie is hot, like really hot," Her eyes widen at the same time her cheeks go red and Alex shakes her head, pinching the bridge of her nose, "But they're my partner so you know, hands to yourself Dr. Hamilton."

"This isn't funny, Ruby."

"It kind of is, it sounds silly. But I had sex like.....last week? Or the week before? Do you know how uncomfortable it is in a school bathroom? So uncomfortable-" Alex scrunched her eyes up, "Stop, stop talking. Why does that matter like?"

"Because I think.....Octavia can you-" The ultrasound machine was right next to her in seconds of the nurse already knowing with a smile and she thanked her, in clipping the little probe object off the side of the machine and the muse gives her a little bottle of liquid. "I want to check on your organs once last time, the ultrasound might let us see something that we missed, okay? This might be a little cold." Ruby hisses of the cold liquid squirted on as she rubs it all over her belly with her gloved hand, Dr. Hamilton's eyebrows are pinched a little bit looking at the screen and Alex watching as well.

The ultrasound machine beeps, twice and loudly, and Alex takes the little object out of her hand while pressing on Ruby's belly for herself and she wouldn't call it an...." _it_ " but what other word would she call of a little blob shaking on the screen. It's barely that big but not that small either, white and black in the screen shaped like a 'c' "Ruby, um....um," Alex repeats, looking to Dr. Hamilton whose flipping through papers, switching to opening and slamming the cupboards looking for something and it shows the same thing what an ultrasound would.

A _baby_.

_A baby_.

She's pretty sure she's in shock.

"Ruby." Her Aunt Alex's voice fades away into her brain and out of her ear drums as she's concentrated in on herself, she can hear her own blood streaming in her veins, her intestines moving up and down with every breath and if she really concentrated she could feel her bones clinking and clanking inside her skin, clenching the leather on the exam bed with her fingers. To try and not break it. But there's a baby in her stomach.

There's a baby figure showed on the ultrasound. She uses her super hearing, hearing a little thump thump thump, inside of herself as well registering the _fetus's heartbeat inside her._

Heartbeat.

"I told you! I told you, we shouldn't have let them be together in the first place! We knew this would be happen, we knew it, Alex!"

"We couldn't let them not be together, they wanted to be a couple, they love each other!" "Like how Kara and Mon El did?" Ruby can't really hear them.

"We gave them the birth control, we made alien birth control to a Kryptonian and a Daxamite, we're monsters, Dr. Hamilton. We're amazing. We will help Ruby, we helped Ruby like we did with Kara."

"Kara was never pregnant, we wanted to make sure of that. Ruby is!"

"Kara was never pregnant because her uterus would've _crushed_ the fetus, she was too strong, but we knew Ruby had a chance of being pregnant because she's half human, she still has half of a human uterus. Alex, what do we do with this thing?"

"Thing? It's a baby! It's just a little baby!"

"That could kill her! Ruby." She doesn't know how long they've been fighting but her ears are out of tune, everything is flipping in the room in her eyes, her head is pounding and she can't hear them.

"RUBY." Her Aunt Alex pushes her shoulders back for her to fully lay on the exam table; shoving the ultrasound machine away with a kick, her eyes are wide but dilated. She snaps her fingers, once, twice, but Ruby doesn't blink at first, doesn't register at what she sees but also heard them talk about, a child. An ultrasound would only register that, physically and seeing. Ever. In all the medical records since it were made. Dr. Hamilton flashes a little light in her eyes and she blinks then, coming back to the present

"Call Lena, Lena Luthor. She's worked with her mother before, she'll know how to help."

//

"These are all the records of Kryptonian records, history and old legends that we all have at the DEO, including a little bit of Daxam history and records." Alex announced while putting the second brown box down on the table; they, Alex, Lena and Ruby has been moved into a board room where it's a little bit more private. The boxes are filled to the brim with papers, binders, pictures and medical records, Lena is sitting next to Ruby trying to calm her down with soft words and having half a mind to use her telepathic powers to calm her down

"So what do we look for?" Ruby asks while looking up to the boxes hopefully getting her answer like a needle in a haystack

"Pregnancy on Krypton, Daxam and Argo." "Okay. Let's start, we don't know how long this will take us."

"Wait, wait, I know that guy." Alex says about an hour later after the flipped through page after page, only got through four binders out of eleven and Ruby is slowly losing her mind. Alex points to the paper in Lena's hand who gave it to her, she almost didn't recognize the picture since it's been so long; but she did. His dark skin, bald head with black bushy eyebrows and a inked eye drop under his eye, dark green zip up hoodie and bright white Jordans, it's all coming back to her memory right now

"He came off of Fort Rozz, he was obsessed with Daxamites, aliens. Any species really. But he came in after he was in a fist fight with a White Martian."

"So?" Lena asks before Ruby gets the chance to

"He was also arrested and imprisoned to Fort Rozz for impregnating and sexually assaulting several Kryptonian children. And he's a half Daxamite and half Kryptonian."

"Wait, children?"

"There were laws and rules on Krypton that resemble Earth: it's illegal to have unconsented sex with a minor, grooming, sexual abuse or sexual trafficking, it was the same on Krypton. It wasn't the same for Daxam though until the King and Queen didn't think it were necessary but.....look at it this way, eleven and ten year old kids were running around, pregnant, bump and all, and then they signed the same laws for anyone over sixteen or eighteen to have children, just so they could graduate highschool."

"But that wasn't always the case. So the children, didn't need a sperm donor or special 'modification' to take like se do on Earth, condoms, birth control, that sort of thing." Alex explains, writing it all down on the white board some of the Agents rolled in here for her as she asked for it, explaining in brief content for them to understand how in simple terms, Ruby is grateful with the pounding headache she has right now

"But, it was forbidding for a Daxamite and a Kryptonian to be together, to be a family, to have a child biologically or adopted." Alex explains further, it's more less explaining within words on the white board but a long skinny strip with two circles on the end of it and an oval looking shape "entering" of what looks like a....you get the image? Right. Ruby inhaled through her chest, expanding, already knowing or having a good idea of what happened to the children, the two planets literally had a war together, like it would be expected of how they cared

_Or if they cared_.

"And this guy? Alfred Zestman Jr., a mouthful to say really but he was a secret child of a Daxamite and Kryptonian, Kara said she remembered his Father being killed for it. He was somewhere in Italy, I doubt we'll find him but when he was in our custody, he expressed of how he knew he was.....not belonged."

"He's not a mistake. And neither is this baby." Ruby snapped, a hand on her belly, looking a lot like Sam with her eyes and she softens, swallowing, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell."

"It's okay." Lena kisses her temple, a hand on the belly too but she lets go, shaking her head. "I can't see your future."

"Which is why I brought you two this." Alex said, sitting in the chair closest to them despite being on the opposite side of the two women, giving each of them a little 16x14 picture of the ultrasound of the baby. Lena's face breaks into a grin, her finger tracing it with a thank you in her eyes though Ruby's eyes well up, putting it in her wallet. "We have to keep this a secret. This cannot be let out. You're an Arias, a Luthor, you're both already easily targeted though it seems Lillian and Lex have vanished off the face of this Earth doesn't mean anything. This is a secret.

We cannot tell Kara, Maggie, Lucy, not anyone. What stayed in that room and this room is classified, Ruby or Lena, you have to RTI," Which is Resisting The Interrogation where Ruby learned it in her training to be a S.H.I.E.L.D. and DEO Agent, it was needed and she'll use it if she has to. Whether she's wearing her badge or not.

Ruby pressed a hand to her belly, promising to keep this baby safe, no matter what the cost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playlist: 
> 
> Slow Dance - Ava Max 
> 
> Let Me Down Slowly - Alex Benjamin 
> 
> Growing Pains - Alessia Cara 
> 
> Unloving You - Alex Aiono


	46. The Bed Is Big Without You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter shows Lena and Kara's fight about Kara choosing a job promotion and Lena reacts. 
> 
> Angst. So, so angst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I sort of wanted a chapter with angst especially with Kara and Lena; I sort of wanted to do this chapter with Maggie and Alex but come on, Maggie would not leave Alex for some job, hard to believe from the TV show but that's my opinion. So. Last chapter. Ruby is pregnant from a origin legend between Daxamites and Kryptonians that happened in old TV shows and comics. I made it up. Ruby is pregnant and boy, I am getting you guys into a treaaaaaatttttttttttttt
> 
> But Kara knows about Lena is lying about something, most importantly about Ruby and of course Lena wouldn't lie, not to Kara but....she did do some things, pulled a few more strings to protect herself and Ruby. And Alex. Lena then freaks out about it to Alex who is also hiding the secret to Maggie, both of them are freaked out and both of them are having huge emotional problems which then leads to Lena wiping Alex's memory. Just like in season four, just different. 
> 
> It's about lying, it's about knowing all relationships aren't all sunshine and rainbows because they aren't, all couples have different views or opinions on different topics and things in life and society. 
> 
> Kara is fed up knowing Lena's PTSD of being kidnapped and tortured and many other things and that it shouldn't be a "thing" between them.

National City Beach, National City

April 15th, 2021

Time on Lena's Watch: 2:38 p.m

//

It is probably one of the most beautiful days that National City has ever, ever has - and maybe that is an exaggeration but Lena has been here for years, since she was twenty two, quite literally on her own from L-Corp being dumped on her back before it fall into a world wide business industry catastrophe. Or so until she did take the position as her brother did try to take it all back a few years ago as well, nope, that's not how she rolls.

Or how she "rolled" with the manipulatiation, pain and anger that Rhea dumped in her hands as well with the Luther Hospitals of giving free health care like in Canada, the manipulation of her to do something she didn't want to do, blowing up hospitals full of sick, desperate and in need children and people. Sick, people, needing help. And Rhea would have blown it all up without blinking? Dick move.

But other than that, she opened up a lot more to people, Kara especially about that as she dug her roots down in this city for real, and the Super Friends turned into a Super Family. But National City always surprised her with the water, the water is so blue, the same blue as Kara's for the girl she fell so hard for, the same as their son Kierath's eyes that she started to love in that old, disgusting warehouse in that stare well. They were all meant to be in some sort of way though if you said that to her a few years ago she would laugh and drink her wine

The water is so blue. So sparkling from the sun above them on the wooden dock; they're on a fiery boat because Kara remembered when they started dating of how she loves the water, boats, beaches, like she did in Ireland as well. Always going down to the beach docks in Ireland, finding sea shells and being a kid; away from Lillian's icy cold stares and her and Lionel's relationship problems, they were together or not at all.

But she knows that little girl's hope and love is still in Lena for the warm, cherry months, seeing the twinkle in her eye when she points to a bird in the air with El Marayah in her lap. Or just how she's watching, Lena is leaning against the rails with her elbows, arms holding each other and it is a little chilly with the wind blowing, her dark brown hair from the wind blowing. She looks....more peaceful than she has, in weeks really. Going back to L-Corp was hard, for all of them, the children were terrified of her not around the house, Ruby was getting back into school again after the court trials. But it happened, therapy, limiting to wine, getting back into the work she loves

Beautiful.

This is the Lena she fell in love with. She walks, arms wrapping around Lena's waist from behind as Lena indulges in, sighing out pink, soft lips. Lena smiles, her skin is literally so fucking soft, so soft, her eyes are even better, memorizing. "Kar, we have to do this more. This is....perfect, it's perfect and we need the kids on here too, as a whole family. Maybe invite Alex and Maggie. We'll do this before your last trip to London, it'll be perfect. You're everything."

Kara smiles, turning Lena around while cupping her face with both hands, Lena smirks as pressing her hips to Kara's, she couldn't help but just kiss her. Because she didn't have words. Welllll.....she has two reasons for that, actually.

She's more proud of Kara than she ever has been, almost the same as she was of when she won a pulitzer as a reporter.

"I didn't promise....I, I sort of just hoped for the best. But, hey, it won't be as long as last time, it's already confirmed like....only three weeks? We fly to New York on the 20th, be in Beijing on the 28th and then the next weeks are for London." Lena sighed, her chest already gaining with a load of stress, she certainly isn't flabbergasted of Kara going away, again, same as Nia who is being mentored by Kara. Kara is in the process of writing her book, Nia is being recognized as a amazing reporter and in the fashion line business and she's so, so, so proud of them

But she's not....she's not as happy as she is in some sort of way. The Twentieth of April is literally in five, a few days at least, four days to make up her schedule again, all over again with Brainy. Pick up and drop off time schedules, meal times, what weekends that Quinn and Ruby will be with Sam's house for the visitations and how her own work schedule will be.

The moment is over.

As well as Brainy will be - not mad about Nia pursuing her dreams and hopes as a reporter but frustrated that he's not helping the DEO as much as he used to be, along with Alex who is going to work every day and getting her tasks done. - He's practicing raising Eleanor on his own, learning day by day, he had to learn what colour books to buy for Eleanor, practising to braid on dolls so it will look better on Eleanor. How to cook Mac and Cheese.

She's annoyed now, looking at the water before they're already back at the beach of National City, walking to the front of the docks while Kara follows, lifeguards and other parents trying to catch up with their kids. Ruby is waving to them from their spot at the beach, Eleanor asleep in her arms and Kierath on the other chair, wrapped up in his blanket. "Thanks, kiddo. We love you. Be safe driving, okay?" Lena kisses her cheek, hugging her and she rolls her eyes, passing off Elle to her

Kara bit the inside of her cheek while putting the beach towels, the huge rainbow umbrella and lunch bag into then back of the car while Lena buckles Kierath up, kissing his hand while putting the AC system on, both asleep.

Her long, silky pink dress that Lena picked out today, it felt too exposed for this talk; she knows she needs to talk to Kara about it but she's sort of pissed off. Is it necessary to talk about it though? Yes. Does she want to? No. But it'll get worse before it gets better, like how most talks about this job has got in the way of their wedding, how Kara missed Ruby's solo at school last month and how....there's too much. Not enough trust in this little splinter. "Lena." Kara says while the car jerks too fast while the light turns green, already almost at their house

"You're giving me the silent treatment? Really? I thought we were way past that." One of the first things they told each other while getting together as a couple is why Lena puts the cups in the left cupboard, why Kara sleeps the closest to the window just in case something happens, why Lena is mad about something that Kara put faith into something that would 99% happen and didn't tell her

The kids are put to bed first when they get to the house with taking off their shirts just in case it gets too hot while keeping a night light on (Ellie is terrified of the dark) and the food in the huge lunch bag is put away in the fridge so it's not spoiled. Kara undresses out of her jacket and heels upstairs and the house is sort of quiet so she goes on her way to ask Lena about what.....what they need, to talk about.

Lena is halfway scheduling the next few weeks from working at home so the kids can have two days at home and the rest of the week at daycare, how she'll work at L-Corp, meetings, paperwork and if she can get to the lab a few times until Kara is behind her, she doesn't know who she knows but she turns and she is. Standing there in Lena's university sweater, her hair in a bun from earlier and arms crossed, not defending herself but just being her

She puts the tablet down, taking the pencil from her ear down and leaning against the desk with her hip, "I hope you know what you're doing."

Me too, Kara thought, me too. "What do you mean? I don't see why you're so hard about this, it's not one of the most toughest things we've been through, together."

Kara fixes her glasses and originally Kara would find it adorable but now is not the time, "It means that raising four children, fostering another teenager who has a home, who has people to look out for them but home, isn't safe. Natalie is here almost every day. Brainy barely has a break for himself of switching here, his and Nia's house and the DEO is that him barely having a minute to himself. Ever. I'm rethinking....I'm.....processing, the London thing will be for awhile right?" She puts the paper down as Kara noticed her eyes are so dark, hollow

"I'm rethinking of the whole having another child, thing. Whether it's adoption, foster, surrogate or I carry them but....I can't raise another kid with all of this, I don't know single parents do this. I can, handle only so much, the children need another parent to lean on with the kind of work schedule I have and Brainy isn't their father."

Kara shook her head, "No. No, you don't mean that, I know-Lena, I know it has been tough for me, for you, for the children-"

"Don't. Do not say the kids. You don't know what it's like for them when their Jeju is away for so long and home for only a week or two, every month. Ruby is....she's graduating, she's graduating highschool and you won't be there to see her walk across the stage. It's great that you're doing all of this, your dreams, but....I don't know, what's more important?"

Kara swallowed, torn for looking at her socked feet on the carpet and from looking at Lena's red rimmed eyes, "I love our children, I will be there for one of the biggest days of her life, I....actually, I wasn't hoping to leave you, I was hoping you all would come with me this time. The cabin, Lena, I built that for us, a safe place we could go to if we need to get away, we would be.....safe." Lena stood up again, frowning; trying to figure out what Kara is exactly saying and if this is a joke but Kara's wide grin is saying otherwise

"Are- no! No, are you kidding me? You want us to- we can't, they have school, Ruby has her graduation next month and I won't pull a Lillian move and pull her out in the middle of the school year! I built my life here, the buildings I own in America have my brother's name, my Father's and my name! Bruce, Kate, Veronica, Alex, our family is here." The desperation in Lena's voice broke both of their hearts as Kara realized what she asked but who else would?

She thought it would be the right move, the life changer decision for all of them but this wasn't in Lena's book that would be asked by Kara, of all people. "You used to hate it here! You used to resent the Luthor legacy, everyone banished your name even after you were captured!"

"DON'T. You don't know what it's like to be whiskey away and held for days and days, I didn't think I'd see you again. All I wanted was to come home but nobody saved me, I had to learn to save myself when no one else could."

"I WAS in that situation! Or did you forget how I came to Earth?"

"That was to save your life from a fucking dead planet! I didn't need saving, I didn't need to be taken, of course you and Alex all thought I was dead in the first two months, how Ruby risked her life half a dozen times to find information about me? She wasn't called Robin Hood for no good."

"That's in the past. She was stupid, she was reckless fo be a vigilante, trying to find you-"

"So it didn't matter of whatever I came back, it's all on Ruby to try and do something, you, Alex, Winn, did nothing." She snapped.

"Oh, we're doing this now? How about last year when you stayed in bed for hours, not blinking, not talking, you weren't....you weren't a human! The kids didn't even trust at me at first, neither did Ruby, I was all alone too."

"Stop! Stop, why- my brain, doesn't work right, do you realize that?" Lena asks, standing closer to her while grabbing one of Kara's hands and yanked it to hold the side of her head and Kara shut her eyes, "If you looked into my head, you would have not survived in the Red Room. My brain can't right work right, neither does the children, I was tortured, to try and get the thought of me, killing you. I am, broken inside. And I have to live with all of that for the rest of my life, you were just grieving for someone who wasn't dead."

"Because, we didn't know!" She takes her hand off of Lena's cheek, huffing, "This shouldn't be an issue, this shouldn't be so serious to talk about it, neither with the children, Ellie, Eleanor, Harley, all got hysterectomies, why didn't you? Did you get the thought of not wanting a kid into Lillian's head and she just did it? Were you working for them too?"

"You're kidding. You- I can't believe you just said that. I was the young girl, I was the young girl holding the weight on my back, I will always be that young girl who fell in love with the top notch, Pulitzer winning reporter!" Lena yelled, she didn't mean to but she can't believe Kara just accused her of working with CADMUS and Lillian when she was nearly dead because of them, on several accounts. "Don't- don't walk away with me!" Kara did, stomping out of the room

"You don't think I know things? Because I do. Winn and Brainy tells me that you're always at the DEO when I'm not, sure as hell not working with them obviously. I know you lie, sneaking out of L-Corp with Ruby, giving her more money from our secret accounts?" Kara asked, turning on the other side of the kitchen island separating them as she raised her eyebrows for an answer, knowing she is on the right track

Lena let out a harsh breath, annoyance flickering as her nose twitched. "No! No, it's not Ruby. Why would it be?"

"You don't think I know when my soon to be wife lies? You might have chanced a lot but your lying skills have slipped, probably because of the torture mechanisms but I would never do that, is because how it slips. I know when something is wrong with our oldest daughter.

It's the middle of the simmer, she's covering herself up with sweaters, jacket, flannel, you name it. She's gained weight, a lot, I think we should talk to her therapist about it, she's eating everything in plain sight." Kara digs her hand around in the little stocked wine cellar where the rest of the alcohol bottles are with vodka, alien alcohol and she poured a glass for herself

Lena swallows. Shit, she knows. Kara knows.

"Lena, tell me what is going on."

She took a breath, the longest of her life, sitting on one of the chairs. "I can't do that, Kara. If you want to know, you have to stay. Ruby needs you to stay if you want to know."

Kara turned again, sipping the glass. Oh this is bad. Kara would only really drink beer or red or white wine on some nights and she's straight up going to the hard stuff at....four p.m in the afternoon. Oh no. She took off her glasses, blue eyes burning with a fire fueling the fire in them and Lena wanted to scream. Kara knows something. About Ruby. She knows Kara knows.

"I don't know what, you're talking about." She said back, trying to gain any confidence in her face to try and keep calm and still. Just so Kara wouldn't see her slip but it was already too late for that. It's almost been five months into Ruby's pregnancy, they needed a few more months for the secret to be told snd maybe before she going into labour.

Kara shook her head, tucking a strand behind her ear. "You're a terrible fucking liar, I can see right through it, you're my fiancé, you're my bestfriend, you know everything about me but do I know your secrets?"

The hood over her head is pulled back.

Lena is done for.

"Do you?"

"I don't know, which is why I'm asking you."

"Go. If you want the job, take it."

"Oh so you're now ordering me to? I'm not one of your L-Corp workers."

And Lena didn't have a chance to answer it as Kara's phone rang loudly into the air. Lena rises an eyebrow to her in question and Kara gave in, putting the cup on the counter while digging through her purse, smiling too happily for this time, too fake. She tapped the speaker button while answering with a cheery voice, "Yes, this is Kara Danvers from CATCO medi-yes, yes, I can hold, please."

Tears finally welled in Lena's eyes but she couldn't break down right now. "I can't believe you. I cannot-"

Kara put a finger to her lips as a shushing mechanism, smug and knowing she was going to win this one. Mr. Rannell, who Kara and both Nia started to work for late last year, one of the men that are sponsoring the women in their work as reporters and a book writer as well. "Ms. Danvers! I never thought I would hear from you so soon this week- did the wife finally untie the rope against your neck and let you come for once?" Lena gritted her teeth as Kara laughed, bright and carefree but boy her blood is boiling from that single comment

"Oh yes, why would she say no to an opportunity that I could never say no to? I'll be on the first plane tonight." Lena couldn't break her eyes away from Kara's that were doing a battle that weren't eye fucking, just the opposite, in fact. The fire is past their heads. "We will talk more once I'm in Beijing and I am taking the full time job sir. Yes, Nia will be right by my side. Yes- okay. Goodbye." She hung up, while putting the phone on the counter in the middle of them while Lena leant back into the chair, eyes red and furious

"Go, now." Lena didn't sound like herself, that was the voice she used in the board meetings, against a man's choice or decision that was nothing like how L-Corp worked. It sent chills down Kara's back from the harshness of it as she stands, downing her drink while trying not to wince at that sting of the alcohol and her throat closing on it's closing off from the emotions in the room as well

"Oh, I'm going."

"NO. Go, now."

Kara didn't look back as she packed her suitcase, her duffel bag and gathered her paper work in minutes, slamming the door behind her and not looking back.

//

The Next Week

April 28th, 2021

Time on Alex's Watch: 11:28 a.m

//

"Jesus Christ, why didn't you tell us sooner? Or me? We could have had helped you with the kids," Alex slightly scolded to Lena but both women knew there were no real heat in her words especially with the young Luthor cradled against Alex, sobbing hard. Alex guides them down to the couch to sit on as Lena curled herself into her arms and her heart broke for her little sister -

she knew that Lena and Kara had a misunderstanding of her work schedule but if Maggie did that? She'd be pissed as hell She should be....she shouldn't be by herself either, Lena is taking care of four children, a teenager that's five months pregnant that needs help moving around as well and Brainy is at the DEO since Alex isn't for a day off. She loves, loves, loves her little sister but Lena is exhausted and the children are already energetic enough.

She lets Lena cry on her shoulder for a good other twenty minutes until she gets her breath controlled, her chest evens out and she wipes her nose all over Alex's collarbone

"Okay, moment is over, get off of me." Alex teases, handing her a few tissues as Lena dabs her eyes with it, mascara being wiped off, her eyes are red and puffy but looking better. Sometimes you just need to cry it out.

"Can't believe she just left it." Lena whispers, holding the ring in her hand - Kara packed her bags in less than ten minutes, waking the twins up and hugging and kissing them goodbye, promising she'll be back for Ruby's graduation and that she'll Facetime every night. Like she always did, the twins hugged and smiled back but they didn't see as Kara put her engagement ring on her and Lena's bed, leaving it. She left her engagement ring. For Lena. And she can't.....are they still together?

Are they girlfriends?

Are they co-parenting?

Are they raising the children together and they'll be in separate houses?

What are they?

"I'm sorry." Is what all Alex says, she can't really say anything else since she's never been in that sort of situation. She sort of was with Maggie, she wanted kids and Maggie didn't, so they sort of did have a huge miscommunication but this is different - picking your job over a family. Is not what she realize Kara would do of how much she adores her family, loves Lena like she just met her yesterday all over again. "She'll come back, you guys will fix it, I know you will. You're.....look, I'm not that good at talking, about my own feelings, but Kara is scared. Has been scared since you got back."

Lena follows her outside to where everyone else is - Maggie is on the lawn chairs with Ruby, wearing a flannel and sandals with Maggie on the other chair wearing a white bikini showing off toned muscles in the sun and her dark hair in a bun. Ruby smiles, patting a seat down beside her and Lena sat beside her and Ruby's eyes widened while seeing the ring, "What did she do to you?" She asked, jaw set and eyes dark, she knew her Aunts had a fight but she didn't know exactly about

Lena kisses her cheek, loving her oldest's protectiveness since the story was told recently; Ruby supposedly gave herself to CADMUS to try and see more information where Lena was and if she was being kept there at the warehouse. She wasn't. But it's such a dangerous, beautiful thing to do. "Left her ring."

Ruby's eyes flash a little and Lena cuddles closer to her, "Don't get upset, we're just....just couple arguments, that's all." Lena leaned closer to kiss her temple to not show her lips moving, "Seriously, don't get upset or you'll upset the baby."

Ruby huffed, "I know, their more active in there whenever I'm mad. But seriously, she just left? We should leave too, move to a new house and she gets here, the house dark and empty, she would be so-"

"No. We are not doing that." Lena tried not to laugh who Maggie already was, clutching her own stomach and Ruby shrugged, she gets how Ruby is mad and wanting to do the same thing to Kara of leaving but she can't. She won't. This is their home (that cost over 3.6 million dollars) but she remembered who she was, who she is now, why she's a Mother, why she still loves Kara, even if she's picked over something

Out of all this serious talk, Alex started to come sick of it as she picked up Maggie like a firefighter, right over her shoulder as she shrieked, hands scrambling to hold onto something. Alex hit her ass with a palm as Maggie's laugh turned into a squeak, still struggling to get out of her grasp and Alex let her down. Throwing her right. Into. The. Pool. The second she reached the surface was Alex's cackling laughter that she loved so mcuh and the rest of the children's giggles, coughing out water and sputtering "Alexandra Caroline! You little-"

"Ah, ah, ah, little ears around." Alex shushed her with a finger to her lips while she squatted down to Maggie's level and Maggie growled playfully back, pulling Alex down who was still fully clothed and they both tumbled into the water, laughing. Maggie kissed her underwater, her legs wrapping around Alex's covered hips with shorts, Alex's eyes closed even underwater, giggling into her lips. They erupted to the water, both laughing and Alex lifted her onto the pool side, hands squeezing her ass and Maggie kissing her again

"Hey Director! Take it upstairs! You can't work on a car if you can't take it apart!" Ruby yells, for her sake to not see what her Aunts do in the bedroom and for the little innocent eyes and ears of her little siblings. It startled Quinn who was in the mobile crib that was also under the umbrella, hands on the sides as Ruby cooed, picking him up and she almost dropped him from bending down and the immediate pain in her back, wincing

Maggie almost missed it but the look on her face, Quinn contended on her hip and her other hand rubbing her back while she sat again, hissing through her teeth. Her eyebrows furrowed and she got up before Alex could reassure her that she's fine and Quinn is growing, he's just getting heavier- "Are you okay?"

Maggie asks, wiping herself off with the first towel she saw and Ruby's heart sped up, she has gotten so used to lying of how she's okay.

Pregnancy is one of the greatest, incredible experiences that Ruby has ever experienced, even at a very younger age but it has been life changing. Her back is always aching as well as her ankles, her breasts are growing than she even thought possible at her age and the children do know a baby is on the way but it's a secret. That Alex has been keeping from Maggie. And she can't not lie anymore.

"Yeah, just....sore."

"Is it your back or your front?"

Ruby's brain backtracked, "My back, it's, ugh, you know, just sore after training at the DEO and lugging the kids around."

Maggie sat down on the same chair as Lena who was also a little bit worried but didn't let her face show with her black sunglasses on, cocking her head. "I thought you stopped being in the field months ago?"

SHIT. Alex forgot she told Maggie that.

"We-well, yeah, but like, just-"

"Ruby, you can tell us. It's okay, whatever it is, you can tell us." Ugh. Maggie is too sweet for her own damn good. Quinn whines, kicking and Ruby lets him down with her flannel shifting and Maggie's eyes widened, her lips parted for a second, a hand on Ruby's belly as she moved the flannel and the little bump of her baby showed.

The bump wasn't even that big yet but Ruby froze, Maggie in front of her with a hand in her bump. A hand, on her bump that is growing into a baby. And Maggie already knows it's not extra weight, her belly is solid and shaped into an oval. Ruby looks to Lena who took off her own glasses, chest heaving and Alex swallows.

"You're....is- how did- you're pregnant?" Maggie asks, taking her hand off of her stomach, looking horrified and excited all in one, looking to Alex and then to Lena for confirmation. Lena nodded, a barley there nod with Ruby almost hyperventilating and Alex's hand on her shoulder and Maggie blinked, "Wait.....is that why Kara left? Kara left because you wouldn't- who- who did this to you?"

Ruby shakes her head, "I was not raped. The sex was consensual."

"Lesbian sex does not work like that." Maggie raised an eyebrow

"It's hard to explain." Ruby took off her flannel, in a black sports bra and black flowing shorts that showed her bump for real and Maggie rubbed her face, realizing she was being lied to like Kara was. "But please, Maggie, please, it's a secret, they both took an oath, we can explain it later but please, please, don't tell anyone. Natalie doesn't-"

"NATALIE DOESN'T KNOW YOUR PREGNAN-"

//

"This is crazy. This is nuts. This can't be real, this can't be....you're actually pregnant?" Maggie is pacing the whole deck, back and forth, back and forth, back and forth with holding her hand to her lips, trying to process the information, trying to understand. Trying to understand dog her neice being percent and she didn't know she's pregnant. She didn't know she is. And it makes her angry but it's almost costing Lena and Kara's relationship so she's trying not to get mad at Alex

Ruby pulls out an ultrasound picture of her last twenty two appointment; Alex has made the precautions of having Ruby's appointments of every three weeks, they- the DEO, doesn't know what will happen during labour of giving birth to a mixed Kryptonian and Daxamite. They honestly doesn't know what will happen. There are old tales in Kryptonian history of the baby having curses on them, curses like Reign, curses like a World Killer by blood. Not made. And it's freaking all of them out. But Maggie doesn't know that, when her finer is tracing the fetus in the picture and sits. "Are....are you okay?" Maggie asks Ruby nods, a hand on her bump. "It's hard. It's really hard because Natalie....doesn't know. Will never know, until I go into labour and.....it's one of the most scariest things I've been through. They always....I guess, suspect something but I don't know, I just hope they'll love the baby as much as me. A long shot but......"

Ruby sniffs, waving a hand to her face, laughing just a little. "Sorry, hormones." "It's true. Sometimes, it looks like she's going to rip my head off."

Ruby flips her off, "Stop, it's part of the circle of life."

"Gosh, I'm happy for you. Scared too. Is anyone else freaking the fuck out?" Maggie whimpers while squeezing Ruby into a tight, long hug and they all laugh. "This baby will be the best of us."

"I love this baby. I love all of you. I love Natalie, and I will tell them when this baby arrives." Ruby promises, it is a big promise to herself of how she's growing as a person, physically of how big her baby is on a app on her phone of being a lemon. And how she much loves Lena, Alex, Maggie of supporting her of being pregnant, of having a child on the way and the appreciation of soothing her worried of Natalie, she loves them so much, so much, but maybe not as much as she'll love this baby.

She's kidding. (Sort of.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might not be done this chapter for awhile so if you see a "//" then I'm not done. 
> 
> If I am, gosh, I hope you liked it.


	47. Ruby Gisele Arias-Luthor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Blood, gunshots, school shooter, murder, slight sexual assault, past sexual assault, it's just a lot of angst. Lot of pain. But, this will be shaping Ruby's highschool, Ruby in general and her family, it is a school shooter and....yeah. Whew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol, I'm so scared right now.

SuperCorp HouseHold, National City

June 25th, 2021

Time on Natalie's Watch: 7:55 a.m

-

_I will have to die for this, I fear_

_There's pain, rage and sickness everywhere around here_

_I fight because I have to right now, for myself to know the truth,_

_There's not enough rope to hold me down, there's not enough tale to shut my mouth, there's not enough bullets to show my weakness_

_The sticks and stones you throw can make me bleed but I won't stop until we're free,_

_This is a battle we all must win, to want my share is not a sin, to give all my heart without a single doubt,_

_This broken world keeps turning._

_Wild hearts can't be Broken._

//

"Rubes, Nat. Ruby, you two have to get ready or you'll be late for school." Natalie groaned, pulling the pillow over their head while Kara - Kara usually always gets up first in the morning and lets Lena sleep in the mornings - Kara started shaking both of them, taking Ruby's pillow with a laugh as she tried to reach for it again. That didn't work. She pulled the blankets off both of the teenager last bodies that were warm and comfy under the blankets as Ruby made a sound between a grunt and a scowl of the cold air of the morning hitting her body

They peeked their eyes out of the blankets to see Kara flicking the room light off and opening the window drapes instead as the sunlight hits the bed, perfectly. They move the pillow to the side while propping their elbow up, their chin in one of their hands while their other cupped Ruby's cheek, their knuckle brushing softly on her cheek until her eyelashes fluttered open, showing brown and green pecked eyes to Natalie, smiling softly, makeup off and lazy

"Good morning, Rubes." They greeted her, bending down to kiss her cheek and she smirks softly, leaning into them for a few minutes to try and wake up at least, always hugging each other or cuddling as a good morning or a goodnight greeting.

Ruby is just thanking Kara to not let the children come in of being so early.

They kiss her forehead first, lifting the covers off of their legs while climbing out of the twin size bed first, both not knowing how they both fit in there. They had only brought two duffel bags, their school backpack and their skateboard for the weekend; they had gotten in an argument with their Father, again, they kissed Ashley's head, promising to be back the next morning for breakfast. But that was a week ago.

"This one? Or this one?" They asked, holding up a light blue, baby blue button t shirt with long sleeves that Natalie will usually roll up, loving the shirts but never how how it can be in National City, especially in the summer. And then the other was a yellow cut off by the sleeve button t shirt as before, just cutting the sleeves off of a $3,500 shirt that's all. The little rainbow on the blue one above the pocket is just too cute.

"The blue one will just make your eyes pop, I'm not sure I don't want teachers to sneak you a little note and confess their undying love." Their arms drop from holding both shirts up and it definitely ruins the mood. When Natalie was in Ninth Grade, same school as before, Lawson Highschool, one of the science and biology teachers slipped a sticky note in Natalie's marked homework on her work that they actually tried so hard on of kinetic energy, potential energy and gosh, how many energies are there? Did they get a good grade? Did-

"Miss Gortman. After the last bell rings, come to my car in the north part of the parking lot.....don't tell anyone, sweetheart."

And okay. They didn't fully understand it, they were still understanding Earthly customs and laws and rules and this? Even to them, not knowing about stuff in the real world and society.....still didn't feel right.

So Natalie went home with their older brother's Derek's hand in theirs, he's calling their parents, cursing in French, cursing just in plain anger because don't you understand?! a teacher just tried to have sex with you and not so subtly with a god damn note! this happens in like, movies of a teacher liking a student which is weird! and illegal! So they showed their parents the note which Derek put a plastic bag in for safety and for evidence, they got some of the best of the best lawyers and he was arrested at school the next morning.

(Natalie still doesn't know if they passed the Science test or not.)

"So, the blue?"

"Yes, my love. The blue." They sighed, Ruby thought it was hot or maybe it got her hot and bothered when people hit on Natalie. Weird but they find it adorable to see her jealous, in a playful way. They toss the shirt back in the duffel bag while picking black shorts and a matching black lacy bra that Ruby eyes from her spot on the bed. She sucks a little spot above the lace, a pinkish hickey at....not even eight in the morning as they hold the back of her head, sighing out, knees a little weak before she bites their earlobe, starting to get dressed herself

She picks out a various outfit that is much like hers lately since it's summer; a black simple t shirt with "Stranger Things", the Netflix TV Show that she's currently obsessed with, the same as the main actress that is in the show, Millie Bobby Brown.....an icon. A freaking Icon that she is. Light blue jeans with three buttons are done up, as well as her zipper, hoping to see Millie at Comic Con since Natalie is buying both tickets after they graduate. Her hair is down in curls, brushed out

"You know, she told us to get dressed, not exactly ready....." Natalie whispers as she's taking a mirror selfie in her six foot tall mirror in her farthest corner and she pulls their face to her neck while snapping a picture; Natalie's hands around her waist, their hair in a little bun that barley has enough hair to make. And then kissing her cheek in the next picture as she beams, she looks so short next to Natalie. Even with both of them wearing converse.

She sighed a little in disappointment but they could always make out in the library or go to town at lunch and have some food, sharing kisses back and forth. She laughs as Natalie throws something at her face and it's a red and black checkered flannel, slipping it on. Grabbing her backpack by the door as she finished all her homework last night though Communications and Public Speech is kicking her ass. Her Iphone, her charger, headphones and her backup DEO Iphone as well, just in case, though she rarely ever needs it from her contract being cut short

"Morning, sweetie. And sweetie number two." Aunt Lena kisses both of their cheeks and squeezing their shoulder like they aren't graduating next week; they are grateful they have this home, this family to come running to if they never need help or a shoulder to lean on. And Lena treats them the same as Ruby. Throwing her business work bag and purse at the same spot on the hallway of their bags and sitting down at the kitchen island wirh two plates of bacon, scrambled eggs and toast with strawberry ham on it with a little bit of ketchup

"Sissy! Sissy, hi!" Quinn and Kierth are more the morning birds in the morning than Ellie who is being held by Kara in her arms, yawning and rubbing her eye still. Ruby kissed her cheek on her way while kissing the boys's heads as a goodmorning, Kara hums back, "How did you two sleep?"

"Good, if someone wasn't elbowing me in the face."

"Well, I'm sorry if a 5'10, 125 pound Daxamite isn't small enough for my bed."

Natalie sneaks an arm around her waist, fingers prodding with tickling her belly as she laughs into her coffee cup, stopping as they kiss her knuckles that just put the mug down; "You love it, don't you?

"Okay well if we aren't interrupting, I'm gonna go throw up now." Kara who did indeed interrupt them who is also drinking her coffee and placing Ellie in her spot and already dressed for the day as well in her black jeans and a darker button up that Lena is also appreciating.

"We aren't any better, darling." Lena teases back with a smirk of her own while nibbling her toast coast that Quinn didn't want, kissing Kara's shoulder thats the closest thing she can reach. Kara grins after a few moments after, Lena probably sending a telepathic message to her at the same time.

"We're getting married, we have an excuse." Kara fought back and god, did they! Several excuses in fact; they're in the honeymoon stage and they haven't even had their wedding yet. The wedding will be in Midvale, quiet, peaceful, no world saving emergencies and scientific breakthroughs. Then a day in National City to celebrate with the rest of their friends and the honeymoon part will be in Ireland or Italy in two weeks, precisely.

Completely complicated and probably different from Alex and Maggie's fix it wedding, which was a few months earlier. Kara just hopes it doesn't turn into a Barry Allen and Iris West wedding catastrophe like she and Alex attended about two years ago. Three?

The good thing is; (which was for everyone) is thst they did make up for the argument and almost breakup last month where they miscommunicated of Kara wanting to move to London though it would have never worked with her being Supergirl, Lena's newfound legacy and her self discovery and the age of children from 3 to 19. (Natalie has been here more often so she's including them in) But there is no tension. No pain. Not anymore with Kara coming back not even a week later with Nia trudging along and jetlagged.

" _I thought London was everything. It wasn't. I couldn't stay for more than a week because....you're everything, Lena. You're more than I ever could be."_

_"Oh, reallyyyy? So leaving the ring behind wasn't real? The children can sense when something is wrong, they know why Jeju left. Quinn is too young, he's been sleeping in Ruby's room, she doesn't trust me, not you, we can't let her! I need her to feel safe here! So get your shit together to make her feel safe in this house! And to make sure we're together or not!"_

" _We are! We are, we are....I will do everything in my power to prove it to you. I broke the trust between us."_

_"Yeah, you did."_

_"And I, am so sorry." Kara dropped to her knees, lips shaking slightly with emotion while staring up; "I promise I will never, never, never leave you again. Or our children. Wherever you need me, I'm here. I will do anything to save us, to save our marriage. You are my whole of me."_

_Lena kneeled too, her forehead leaning against her lover's, "I love you. I do forgive you. I do need you. We need you, as selfish as that is, but we're a family and families stick together. But you're sleeping on the couch tonight."_

Natalie clears their throat of picking up on the memory that Lena sent Kara telepathically, and they blush blush in response as they laugh, taking their plate and Ruby's before stacking it in the dishwasher, Ruby downs her cup of coffee before kissing all the little one's cheeks goodbye and to have a good day.

"See ya!" Quinn chirps with a piece of bacon in his fist and gosh, he's so much like Ruby.

"Rubes." Natalie snaps their fingers a little to try and get Ruby to hear them and not crash the car, Dodge Ranger all at the same time and she still flinches, blinking out of her state while looking a little embarrassed. "You okay? Kind of spaced out on me there."

She smiles though, shrugging, "I just....I have a bad feeling."

"What kind of bad feeling?"

"I just....keep seeing Sey, everywhere." She confesses while taking a left. It's true though; she feels like a deep, dark presence on her though she made Alex double test last week just to make sure that she wasn't turning into another Reign. Like how she stared out the window and onto the lawn before backing out of the garage where her and Sey where jumping out of her window and him not so gracefully falling on the ground before they made a eight hour trip to New York, where they found Ryan Deji

"It's like....like he's trying to tell me something."

Natalie heaved a sigh, "Great, him again. But do you know how crazy you actually sound?"

She looks over them at a red light, halfway to school. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"You're serious? You know how many times I wake up to you crying, sweating and sitting straight up? Too much. You need more help, I think you need to go back to therapy. You need help, you say he's a ghost?"

She rubs her temple, not wanting to talk about this so early in the morning and not at all. "Because I can't talk about him! I just can't. I don't want to, it hurts, it's like a bullet wound but it just twists and twists. If I talk about him, I have to talk about Deji. And You don't want to know, it's in files at the DEO, he was a....monster."

"Then why did you have to go? Why did YOU have to go, Sey could have picked the other ten thousand people in the task force, better people, stronger people, if you didn't go, Sey would still be alive!"

"Stop." She whispers with a hand coming up with a pleading manner to Natalie ss they hold her gaze for a few seconds before sighing and rubbing their forehead. Ruby has probably made up about ten thousand or more, (definitely more) with thinking of calling SHIELD instead of breaking in and protecting Natasha, asking Wanda to help, asking Letty and Dominic Toretto to hell but no, their son needs both of them. She replayed the scene of Deji shooting Sey right in front of her; both their blood on her hands

But Deji costed Sey the worst pain of killing his little sister when he figured out Sey was coming after him, personally or not.

So....blood for blood.

Natalie sighs, nodding, "Okay. Okay, I believe you. I'm here to support you, we're on the same team, us against the problem right?"

She nods, kissing their hand while holding the steering wheel with the left hand, "Right. I love you too."

//

National City Lawson Highschool, National City

1:14 p.m

//

Natalie G: _You should fake a heart attack and run out of the school before that meeting starts. You'll thank me._

_She grins, typing up. "You're so dramatic...... Was it actually that bad though?"_

Natalie G: _Yes. You still have a minute left to run._

_"My report card will hate me."_

Natalie G: " _Same. Good luck though."_

_"K, I gotta go. I love you."_

She puts her Iphone in her bag before dropping her bag where everyone else's bags are just so her teachers want them all there to not go on their Iphones or reading a book in the middle of the meeting, sitting down in one of the seats. She hears her name while she turns around but looks to her left where Adam and Michael are sitting and she's about to go walk over until the principle, is telling everyone to stay in their seats and get out their papers. Damn. Adam makes a sad face and she copies him before turning her attention to the stage. The school administrator, Mrs. Dotson, started talking about summer school programs, work places that'll help people's credit in college or university, summer jobs and even the Arias-Gortman Garage was mentioned which made eight or nine people raise their hand for a job application. Sweet.

"-that's a very good question, yes. The summer jobs will not be connected, some might be but you'll have to talk about it your parents, your college or university teachers about it, it's your choice, the websites and papers should assist you."

One of the counsellors, Mr. Labrant talking "-the last day of the school is just in eight days, people! Don't forget on Friday to pick up your gown, cap and bring your smile as well!" Mrs. Dotson is just too pure honestly. And she hears it. Maybe some other kids do too who are "out" as being them true selves of aliens, differnr skin with bumps and ridges, some have cool ears, some have an extra eye, like fuck, why couldn't Kryptonians be any more cooler? But they're also scared to show themselves even with this highschool no judgment to the LGBTQ+ community, the aliens and multi coloured people of students, janitors and teachers.

But her super hearing kicks in - or what she has left of it - like a lock being picked before the main doors are slammed and making them all look to the sound because excuse me, we're in a meeting It's a kid. He doesn't look that old but definitely a lottery but older to be in Ruby'd grade, Grade 12. But it's a kid and he's holding a gun.

He's holding a plain black school bag that looks so full like Santa's sack of toys on Christmas, the gun might be a M249 light machine gun or maybe a MK3AI Jackhammer automatic but all the thought process goes out the window when he starts shooting up to the roof with a _ratatatratrat_ echoes, kids are screaming while teachers are yelling and pointing their finger at him while the fire alarm lever is pulled and she ducks.

"Anybody, tries to think you're leaving, you're not, because you, you, you and _NOBODY_ is coming out of here alive!" The kid yells, she looks up from being hiding under her folding up plastic chair, she looks to her bag, where is her bag, she needs it- and it's halfway across the room.

If you flip in your head, she's in the middle of the room. Her bag is in the far left corner, the closest to where the kid is still standing, observing, watching them tremble in fear and she can feel her own hands shaking on the floor Her heart thumpers into her chests while she watched the black and white converse worn by the kid is walking on the stage where all the teachers are, four of them, one of him, heavy breathing and whimpers throughout the whole gymnasium.

Her eye catches Adam, whose clutching Micheal's hand, their sets of eyes on him as well and jesus, this is real. This is real life. This can't be dale. The bag drops to the floor and they all jump. The huge gun in his hand is huge with the tip of the gun leaning on the floor, "Ah, Mrs. Dotson, I always do like you, a fine piece of ass to take, even better in here than you could be in bed."

Another kid stands, she has long brown hair, a choker around her neck with rings on her hands, she almost jerked forward of how much it reminds her of Wanda, Wanda Maximoff, hands shaking in the air as she puts them up, like a surrender. No! No- "L-leave he-her alone! Mrs-Mrs. Dotson never did anything to you, di-did s-she?! Take me, take me, take me instead but don't hurt her, don't-" Willow Spencer - she and Natalie have her in Theatre Class, an exceptional singing voice and she's one of the funniest, humoured people she knows- bang!

The kid beside her- Bang!

Micheal- no, she can't get the words fast enough out of her mouth for Adam to move, run, but the billet is already in Micheal's leg, one in his thigh, one somewhere else- Bang!

Ruby shuts her eyes, both three of their bodies falling or slumping to the ground as soul wrenching, sobbing screams fill the air and she realizes that she's screaming in pain, in agony because Micheal was her bestfriend too. Sort of like a brother too. She screams, a fist pounding on the floor as Adam yells, a hand, another hand and someone else's hand trying to put pressure to stop the blood, just stop the blood, I _love you Michael, Willow, look at me, don't look, look at me-_

The kid is walking to the stage while kids are running to their side and she yanks Adam whose carrying a half dead Michael in his arms A hand grips her arm.

She swallows down her tears, her hand on his while Adam fixes his cornrows, splattered with his own blood and sweat, "R....Ruby?" He asks, and she feels her whole face scrunching up to cry again but she nods, kissing his hand, letting him talk. "I love you, I love you.....don-don't cry, oka-y? Be-be....ha-happy." He gets it out before his arm goes weak and his lips are chapped and blue before Adam bends down, kissing him one last time and Adam cries, a tear splattered on Micheal's dark cheek "We....we are still going to go be astronauts an-and we're gonna- we're gonna be, we're....we're meant to be, Michael."

Michael smiles, his dimple popping with his bright white teeth the opposite of his skin, tears leaking out of the corners out of his own eyes as they fade out, "Mean....meant to- to, to be......" He whispers out, his smile freezes into the air and Adam rocks back and forth with his cries joining the other kids, wishing to not die like Michael just did. She looks up to the hole that he made with his gun and then the holes down into Micheal, the three gunshot wounds that killed him and her shaky hand closes his eyelids, as a goodbye.

Adam breathes in, taking the ring off of his finger, it was Micheal's grandfather's ring that he was given when he passed from colon cancer. Adam nods to her and she kisses Micheal's cold, sweaty forehead She's in the perfect spot to see where the teachers are still standing, being circled, Mrs. Gordon, Ms. Bailey and Mr. Labrant, one of them drops and Mr. Labrant does too, papers are dropped and pens are out of their grasps. Mrs. Dotson is bleeding.

She's bleeding into her light green dress and she's bleeding. "No, no, Shelly, look at me, look at me, don't look at him." He bends down, holding her head in his lap while pushing on the wound, blood soaking his hands thst it drops off his wrists and.....jesus.

But the Kid is laughing. He's laughing at her dying. He's laughing. She hears something else. Like a bag being opened up with the zipper and little beeps like calling someone, like 911. And then a familiar ping that she also has the app on her phone....twittering for help. Shit, now he's going to be really mad.

She turns around to see a kid, he's Daniel Kosh, he's almost 6'1, about 130 pounds of muscle as she always seen him in the gymnasium. He tip toes, or tries to before he's tackling the Kid, "Run! Get out of here! Go, go, go!" Daniel yells, punching the kid, once, twice One does run, pushing open the doors where the Kid came in, "Come on, come on, come on, _let's GO!_ " It makes them all jump up and run, running and yelling for kids to come on, go, go, go, and she hoists one of Micheal's arms over her neck, hobbling to her bag and seeing the locked chains that the kid somehow got off, kicking open the doors- are all the doors like that?

She looks back, she shouldn't have with the Kid shooting a bullet in Daniel's head, right through his brains and bang! Bang! Bang! " _NO. NO. NO. No! No!"_ Well, he's definitely angry. Ruby passes Micheal to someone else while he takes him, not questioning it with some other kids carrying the ones that didn't make it.

Sirens. That's what she hears first. " _GO_! Go, go, carry them- carry if you have to people!"

"You run. And I drop him." Ruby hears as she feels every muscle in her body tense up because she knows who it is. She turns on her heel to not spook the Kid, her bag in her hand with the other holding her stomach because stress isn't good for the baby, stress isn't good for the pregnancy, and she's stressed, she's in shock, she's seen twenty seven people die and take their last breath including her bestfriend in two hours.

But she does turn slowly with eyes wide staring of the crying face of Adam, dressed in brown cargo pants that's soaked with Micheal's blood, a black skull on his tank top and his clenched hand probably holding Micheal's ring and the other Kid's arm around his chest to not move. The pistol pressed harder against Adam's temple and his lips quiver, "It-it's okay, go, Ruby. You go. Ruby, please, just go." He pleads while nodding and it's okay but it's not okay. None of this is okay.

Wait. Ryan....what day is it? The twenty fifth of June? That was the same day she took Ryan Deji down last year. Wait, wait, wait....she thinks back, when Ryan left home in Virginia in 1998, he left his alcoholic Mother and his new born baby brother.

Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit.

"You're Marcus. Marcus Raynold Deji."

"Bingo, Ruby Gisele Arias. This is for my brother." He smiles, teeth showing in a disgusting smirk and he looks exactly like Ryan, why couldn't she think of it earlier, why didn't she think she was being targeted, hunted down after a year?

And then the gun goes off. //

"NO!"

She drops her bag as well as her knees hit the floor but the gun is cocked towards her with the gun powder in the air and she huffs, blood splattered on her face, her shirt, her neck, but moves Adam anyway, heaving as her arms shake with not a lot of strength while pulling him, the blood leaving a trail from the door and he locks it, again. Damn it. They really need to find another way to get out of here.

The other kids are whimpering and holding onto each other, the ones that didn't make it out, "Hey, look at me, look at me, you're okay, I'm gonna get you out of here, okay?" The Kid- she really has to stop saying that but saying Ryan Deji's Little Brother in her head is positively making her throw up in her mouth. Marcus- Marcus laughs, his hands digging around in his bag with his back slightly turned - if she has to take down both Deji Brothers then she hell will. - "Nah, he ain't gonna make it, Ruby, you know that, don't you? Just how my brother got your good old buddy, good old friend, Matthew Sey. Right?"

His thumb strokes her cheek and she shuts her eyes closed, one of the boys tensing his jaw, everyone probably knew about her past sexual assault in Metropolis. But he stops as the kid sits down again, slowly. Marcus turns his back again and she finally gets the perfect time to strike, she stretched her feet long, kicking the legs out from underneath himself as he fell, he didn't fall to the ground yet, his hands fumble and she takes the gun handle from him. Her hair is around her head as he smiles, "There she is, assassin, special agent and military in training soldier." He smiles like he won.

She clicks the gun back, "You don't have the balls, Ruby Arias."

Does she? Well, she doesn't get to choose that. He moves at the same time a bullet is echoed through the floor, she swirls on her knees, again, Marcus isn't as fast on his feet as his brother is but she's on her ass too and her legs in his hands. She raises an eyebrow, "Oh, I don't want to look, I don't want to look, I don't want-" And he snaps her leg. She screams, tossing the gun in the air while smacking it against the side of his head in seconds and he grunts, spitting out blood on the floor and she wheezes, "You are an arsehole."

He snatched the gun away from her and she flipped him off, "I wouldn't have done that if you were being nice to me back."

"NICE TO YOU BACK?" One of the kids yell and she hisses through her teeth in pain, pleading for them to shut the fuck up, he will shoot you, he will do that without a blink of a eye and he looks to them before Ruby. She glares. He nods, his dripping blood eyebrow and he wiped it, hissing, walking away and out of the door on the far side of the gymnasium instead of the closest one to them. Weird. He locks the door.

She lifts herself up, stumbling, and she decided to crawl instead, taking the wedding rings, rings and necklaces off of the teachers, slipping it into her pocket so she can give them to their loved ones.

She used the stained bloody chair to hoist herself up, hobbling over, "Come on, come on, get up, hey- hey, we have to get out of here, right now, come on-" She doesn't want to yell to any of them, they'll be even more scared but their dazed eyes lock onto hers, trying to pull Adam up whose groaning incoherently and blood soaking into the floor. A boy stands first, Jamie? He doesn't want to go.

Not with Ruby at least. "H-he said, he said you were a.....w-w-were you all of th-those things that he said you w-were? You-you could have killed him," He hiccups, he takes off his hat to rub at his slightly buzzed head, looking at the teachers or what's left of them - Marcus went a little crazy earlier and did overkill, four gunshot wounds in Mrs. Dotson's body. Or what's left of it. - She nods, she hates a little bit more of herself for not going after Marcus after what she did to Ryan but she didn't know where he was and she was drained for weeks after the Ryan thing, after Sey's funeral

"Yes. I am. Not the military stuff, I was looking into applications but I don't know yet."

"Well, what are you?" Defensive, crossing his arms. 

"This is not....supposed to be spoken of but I work for a government operation called the DEO; Department of Extra normal Operations, it's sort of like a police task force. My Aunt is in it, my Mom, I was born into it, sort of." Sort of, is that I'm half alien, half human and I really want to help people but now? She wants nothing to do with crime, with guns, with.....all this death, all this death in one room.

"You can blame me. He came after me after a deal went wrong when I was undercover on a mission with his brother. I really really want to explain more but school shooter? Mass murderer? Run?" He nods, swallowing before follow in her as another girl helps with dragging a limp arm of Adam's over her neck as Ruby punches the glass of the little window in the door. Glass tinkles and blood drips down her hand. _Dramatic, she knows_.

She looks both ways of the hallway before they start roaming the three main hallways, the bathroom area and the cafeteria. All the doors are locked. And there's a bomb on the stairs that they realized at the last second and why black soot is covering both Ruby and the other girls's faces. He trapped them inside. Then they get a little bit smarter. Kicking, throwing desks and chairs at doors to try and get them to break, looking in peep holes, yelling up the eleven or thirteen foot broken staircase but nobody can hear them. What an arsehole.

She slowly opens a door that just wasn't locked? A fist in the air and the other protecting Adam and the girl and it's a.....janitor's closet?

"Okay, this will work, there's....." A table on the far side of the room with a computer, a few books, and binders stacked neatly on it before the oldest of them - There's six other kids with her, the oldest who was held bsck a year after he failed exams, Colton Mave, Mackenzie Froop who is currently obsessed with Natalie and it's very awkward right now, Georgia Utis who is honesty a sweetheart, and the two twin brothers, Jamie and Jackson Wu and the girl whose helping her carrying Adam, Bluebird Belon. And then her and Adam. Eight kids against two injured (herself and Adam) and one school shooter, perfectly okay.

"....actually a lot to work with. We have to find away to help Adam, get out of this damn school and....maybe rehydrate, this much hours without water or food, we'll be passing out soon." Colton is already wiping all the stuff down from the table with both hands, taking the office chair while putting it against the door handle so it won't or can't open from the inside, all of them jumping as the desk phone rings from the floor, still plugged in.

Colton slaps Georgia's hand away as she went to reach for it, "Don't answer it, are you nuts? It could be Marcus!"

She glares at him and he lets go, shaking his head still.

"I'm sorry I touched you. I'm sorry. Sorry. But Marcus is still here, somehow, he has a phone, probably, knowing we'd find this room, knowing we're alive!"

Jamie stands, "Or by the Grace of God, it might be a call from Jesus, a sign!" The Wu family is very big on their Christianity religion and Ruby tried to think positive and hoe much they adore and love their life and family history but now is not the time for signs of God. Colton huffs, "A school shooter calling them isn't a Grace of God unless you forgot."

"It might be!"

"Or it could be 911."

"Again, could still be Marcus."

Ruby ignores them all, picking it up, "H-hello?" "Who am I speaking to?"

Definitely not Marcus.

"R-Ruby Arias."

"Hi, Ruby, just the person I would like to talk to. My name is Emily Prentiss, I work with the FIB, Behaviour Anaylsis Unit of the FIB, I am actually a friend of your Aunt's, Maggie Sawyer."

"Oh, thank god." She muttered under her breath and she put it on speaker as almost all of them breathe out of relief at the same time, "Yes, yes, hi, I have about.....seven other kids with me, one shot in the abdomen on the right side of his chest, one is in catabolic shock-" She looks to Mackenzie who is sitting on the floor, her knees to her chest and she's breathing, blinking but....not quite there. She doesn't blame her. "And....and god, we don't know where Marcus is, we looked everywhere, he locked the doors, he locked everything, Jackson needs food-"

"Okay, okay, take a big breath. Big breathe, one, two...." And they do. "Okay, good. Good. How badly injured is your friend? His name?"

"Adam. Adam Carr, he's....it's pretty bad, I doubt the bullet would have travelled up or he would be puking, he would be up and talking, but it hadn't gone down either or he would be talking, awake at least. He would complain of pain." She looks up again, seeing Adam starting to twitch, and then he really starts to shake, "He's hemorrhaging!"

Despite the pain in her leg, she shoves the phone in Colton's palms while her and Bluebird are rolling him on his side, repositioning his head so he doesn't choke, his fingertips are blue the same as his lips. "Hold on, hold on, hold on, please- it should only be a few seconds, Emily-" "Just hold him, sweetie, is it a Grand Mal seizure?"

She looks to him. Adam would want to be with Micheal, more than anything, he would want to be with Micheal and if they just let him....shake, if he just shakes until he's tired, his breaths will even out which will then slow his heart rate down and his brain will go first. Usually people who are dying should save their air and not talk, Micheal would have minutes but some people like to say their goodbyes. If she just let him go,

Adam would be painless.

Adam was sort of always "painless", he has a supportive family who opened their arms when he came out gay, who almost did come out gender fluid, he's goof in school, he actually wants to be an actor than be a reporter like his Dad is. And being the more perfect Dad, he supports what he wants to do. And Adam is good, he's one of the most genuine people she's ever met, truly. And he's feeling the most pain he's feeling in his whole life, will be feeling, his boyfriend of four years just died and he got shot because of Ruby. So is it worth it to keep him here, where he'll feel the pain? The most pain?

But Ruby is selfish. And an asshole. And goes to therapy twice a week.

So Ruby waits it out until he's limp again and she scratched her sweaty neck, the school is somehow shut all the way shut down so there's no damn air conditioning. "It isn't a brain bleed, I made sure to catch him so he wouldn't hit his head. Take neurosurgical injuries off the list, Penelope. I know you're listening into this call right now. I love your hair, by the way."

"What the fuck? How do you-" Yup, Garcia.

"Emily Prentiss, or so I was working on a cold case of her undercover name, Lauren, I honestly thought she didn't die, not in a car crash at least. Took me three days to realize you have a cat, Sergio? Weird name. You should also get back to the safe house in New York, your plants are two seconds of dying." She smirks. 

"Are you a....." "Spy. Assassin. Killer....? You didn't hear any of that by the way," She whispers to the kids in the room.

"Let me ask YOU something. How far do you think the bullet is in?" She stills at the same time Georgia stops pacing; Adam was always nice to everyone, he protected Jackson a lot from bullies, volunteered at Georgia's parents's shelter on Sunday's to help feed, sew and buy clothes for the homeless people in shelters and off of the streets. "Wait, wait, wait, wait, you're....you're asking me to find the bullet without him going into surgery? He could....I could do some sort of damage to his organs, to his liver, to his ribs, to his stomach, I could hit a nerve which would hit a bullet and he'll bleed out twice as fast if I screw up? Are you fucking insane?!"

"Ruby, I would not ask you to do something like this if it weren't absolutely necessary, he obviously needs help or he will not wake up if he has another seizure. You'll be waiting them out and you do not have that kind of time to take Marcus down. Micheal is resting, all you have to do is help Adam."

"I can't, I can't-" "But neither of us have ever seen that before! We won't have a clue of how to help him!" Colton says and it's true. She's the only one who can.

"Okay." She puts Micheal's ring in her pocket, just in....just in case. "Okay, I need my bag." Colton grabs it, zipping it open and she puts it on the table, she has four folded up bullet proof vests, five guns and she puts the chip in her shirt, one in her ankle brace, one in her waistband and she throws one to Colton, "The safety is unclipped, use it if you absolutely need to." He nods, putting in his waistband too. She picks up her first aid kit, dumping it all out on the table She digs around before her

heart leaps into her throat. "I have a scalpel." "Good, that's really good-"

"There's dried blood on it." "So?" Colton asks

"Whoever Ruby operated on, herself or someone else, it could lead to an infection to Adam."

Fuck it. "I'm using it, he's not dying today." She squirts antiseptic saline over Adam's abdomen, her hands hovering over him, "I'm so scared. What if I do something wrong."

m"You know the procedures, you've been studying medicine alongside your Aunt Alex for months since you can't be in the field." Oh shit. Not so much of a secret, are you? She thinks with a hand on her belly and she gets a kick in return. Yep. "So you know what you're doing, I know you know what you're doing, one clean cut and look for the bullet, it's right there. I know what you're feeling too, when something similiar happened to me, a situation like you guys? And a man, he was after me. He killed eighty three people in a week. In seven days. I grieve for those people, all day."

"How does she know where the bullet is?" Colton asks while Ruby is halfway through the procedure and she's making sure he won't bleed out from the incision with holding both sides of the incision and she digs her fingers in and oh my god. Her hand is in her bestfriend's stomach. Literally. Her fist is- okay, bad image. You ever think about what your insides feel like when you're awake at night? It feels like squishy, cold, freshly grocery store blight meat that you're just about to cook in the oven.

Literally.

"She'll feel it, bullets are small but they're hard and solid, it's not a thing to miss."

And she does. The tweezers get it out and she has to tense her arm muscles to not shake, shake her fingers or she'll drop it while she puts it in the empty pop can and then into her bag again. She tied the little knot of the last stitch she's doing, forever grateful that Adam didn't wake up in the middle of the procedure, it's the best she can do right now, taking her flannel off with shaking fingers on the buttons. She flips it over her head as they stare....at.....her.....pregnantness.

She gulps, tying it around his stomach so if the stitches pop or aren't that good, the flannel will keep him from bleeding out. She gives him one last kiss to the forehead, praying. "Ruby? Ruby, he'll be okay." Will he be? Both of the Deji brothers ruined her life and they're trapped. She looks up. Wait. Sky. Ground. (She's not making a 100 TV Show reference, she swears) but....sky. Sky falls down. Sky can fall. Sky can....drop. Gravity. Gymnasium. Gymnasium is two floors tall. Gravity. Gymnasium.

She stands, pressing a kiss to Adam's head, she wants to stay here, a school shooter on the loose and they're hiding from him in a janitor's closet, eating granola bars and drinking water. She doesn't want Adam to be alone, it's dark in here. He hates the dark but he'll never admit it. He's scared of the dark and he'll be alone. She can't wrap anything around it before she kisses his head again

They all follow her as she straps them up with the rest of her bullet proof vests, Colton in the front with the gun, Jackson in the back, he's autistic and living with down syndrome and ADHD so Jay has been trying to keep him clam throughout this and who offered the vest to him in the first place. She checks both ways before opening the door fully, going into the gym and coming back with rope as she ties to the door handle, three knots. Colton breaks the window (she doesn't ask how) before she's throwing down two, three gymnasium mats down onto the concrete floor, two stories down.

They all see cop cars, ambulances and reporter people behind yellow "CRIME SCENE" tape with the cops with tables, a literal white board and she can see Maggie from here. Alex. Grandpa J'onn. Aunt Lena and Kara. Natalie. Na-oh, Natalie. She breathes out, a hand on her stomach. Natalie. "A whole other world away...." Colton whispers while they start going down, bunjee jump cords strapped to the bullet proof vests. The mags were actually just for Colton. It's going to take them about thirty seven seconds to run. Jackson is first. He's under the yellow tape and looked over by the paramedics before Jay is running too.

Then Georgia. Then Mackenzie. Bluebird.

And Colton next.

"You'll be behind me, right?" He asks, strapping up while starting to walk down the wall with using the rope as a leverage. She wants to say yes. She grieves to. She desperately wants to. But she takes her tactical knife out, slashing the rope as it falls and so does Colton, but he's cushioned by the mats. Her heart already has a ten minute apology to Colton. "What the-.... _RUBY_! Behind you!" Ruby freezes as Maggie and Emily are there, pulling a Colton along though he's breaking down, crying, slumping forward and she bites her lip but this is better, Marcus would never stop looking for her and she needs to start shovelling a grave for her past.

Marcus beat her to the finish line with being behind her, a pistol to her temple and an arm around her and all she thinks is get your hand off of my fucking baby, get off of my baby, get off of my baby, get off, get off, get off and he does, pulling an arm around her neck, "NOBODY IN OR OUT!"

//

5:27 p.m

"Guys! Guys, it's Ruby!" Emily yells while Maggie, Alex, Lena and Natalie are rushing over to the little computer with "MarcusD6969" on the top of the caller ID, boxes of files, information of the Deji Brothers, information on Ruby, treating the case of a hostage situation, a stalker to a multi-coloured woman, a school shooter of over five people killed and a mass murderer of over twenty peoole killed. He has a very long rap sheet. Ruby does too but that's not the point.

Alex figured it out first in the beginning though when they got the call and from a LIVE TV broadcast to show as well

She types it a little bit more before the call is accepted with a light of a flash of green and the sound is coming in and oh god- Ruby looks terrible, not in a mean way but....in a truthful way. She's spitting out blood, it dribbled down her chin as she wiped it, her eyebrow is a little bloody and puffy too but she's shoved into the chair in front of the camera and she grabs his arm as he shoves her down, choking his neck and he wheezes out, "L-look! L-l-look! Look, I got what you-you wanted!"

She lets him go while blinking, eyes widening Blood is under her fingernails, blood is coated onto her hands, dark, fresh blood and Lens covers her mouth a shaking hand but she looks to her hand, shaking her head, "No, no, no, it's not my blood! No, I'm okay. I'-I'm okay. Did- did, is everyone- are you, is everyone okay? Did they ge-get out okay?"

Maggie swallows, only the one having enough strength to talk back, "Yes, yes, they're okay. They're okay. The kid you shoved out of the window, they're okay too, Colton's leg is broken from the fall despite the mats, that was genius, they're all okay."

Emily opens her mouth, "Ruby, he wants-"

"No! No, do not give this terrorist what he wants, do not listen to this killer, he will run and we will never see him again, he will kill me if he gets a second chance, d-do you hear me? He d-does, does not get to take any-anything from this school, from t-this family, o-okay? I have...." She shirts her eyes closed and she sobs, "I have M-Miche-Micheal's ring. I-I-I have it, I have i-it. He died, he di-died in my arm- _arms_. He _died."_

Maggie nods again, "We know. We are, so sorry, so sorry, sweetheart, but we need a way in, we need to help you and Adam, both of you, okay?" Ruby nods, opening her mouth before Marcus is into the view again and he hits her in the back of the head with the gun in his hand and the end handle, hard, so hard it makes Ruby cry out in pain, it makes Natalie jerk froward with nostrils inhaling.

He holds the pistol to her head and Ruby laughs, laughs, picking her head up and oh no- Ruby is into shock. She has been in a high stress, one of the most scariest things to happen, in the world, and it's taking a mental and physiological burden on her actions, how she reacts and how quickly she is getting irritated; she just cried of being slapped. and then laughed of the thought of being shot in the head.

Alex and Lena share. looks. They're both doctors but they also know Ruby; she will snap and she will snap hard and fast.

Marcus did lean closer, his lips brushing her cheek as she scrunched her face up into disgust, not pulling away, not being allowed to, with the gun to her temple and his other hand travelled down, playing with her bra strap. She squirmed, licking her lips while a single tear trailed all the way down, "Aunt Alex," She whimpered, lips parting and then gritting them, Alex swallowed her lunch down with Emily stepping away, the same thing done to her.

More than once.

Alex doesn't blame her. Ruby trembles, his hand cupping her bra cup, lips shaking together and Natalie screamed, taking the laptop into their hands, " _STOP_! Stop, please, please, please, don't hurt her, don't touch her, don't you _dare_ touch her you _fucking bastard!_ Don't touch her! Please, please, please, just stop, stop-"

Marcus sighed, fixing the shirt immediately. "Okay, okay fine."

And he's out of view again. Natalie tapped the screen, sitting on the curb of the road, "Hey, look at me." They plead but it's more soft, more gentle and Ruby locks her eyes on them, their blonde hair is messy and finger raked for the past half of the day, crying, waiting, yelling at the paparazzi just go the fuck away, throwing up what they tried to eat so they wouldn't faint earlier food when they saw Micheal's body. Dark skin a little pale. Not breathing. Lips parted of one last breath. 

"Look at me, Ruby Gisele. I love you. We're going to get you out of this-"

"Natalie?" She asks, a whisper

They stop, nodding, "Yes? Yes, what is it, what is it, my love?"

"Give Quinn a kiss for me." They both know what that means. Natalie always have Quinn a quick hug and a kiss for Ruby if she was on a late shift at the DEO, a mission for S.H.I.E.L.D., anything really. That was sort of like a goodbye for both siblings. But this isn't a goodbye.

"No. No, don't you dare talk like that Ruby, we have all of these people, smart people, you're going to be okay, we're going to get you out of there alive, you're going to be okay. Promise? PROMISE ME?" They yell

She nods, swallowing. "I promise." They tap the screen again as her eyes are going hollow, when her eyes do that, she's usually exhausted, from crying, from staying in bed all day and still exhausted, she's starting to give up. She had the same look on her face in court. She can't give up, not now. "Hey, we, we-, our story isn't over yet. We aren't d-done yet, Ruby."

Their voice cracks at the same time as Maggie's lip trembled, remembering she said those same words to Alex who was also in a hostage and _knowing-Kara's-secret-identity situation_ and near death experience. Alex wipes her own tear, pressing her lips to Maggie's head, hushing that it's going to be okay. But none of this is.

"We aren't done yet, I-we aren't done yet, we're going to live a long, full happy, we-fuck, we're graduating next week, we're going to be working in the garage, all day. Everyday. I'm a Gortman. You're a Luthor. We're gonna change the fucking world, and they're not gon-gonna know us by our last name but what we've done instead. We're gonna see the Eiffel Tower. You'll be in my all time farm life fantasy."

Ruby giggles and their heart melts all the way onto the concrete below them, tears sliding down her cheeks. "With chickens? And horses? And a garden?"

"Yes, yes, all of it, Yes. We a-are. We're going to get horses and dogs and sheep and I'll buy as much french food you want, baguettes, we're going to live, a long, happy, full life. Our story isn't over." They promise it, it's a promise, it sounds like a wedding vow, there's legitimate pain in their chest, all the way down to their toes with Marcus coming back into the view an she shakes her head, swallowing

"Natalie, I'm preg-"

"Okayyyyy, family time is up, everyone!" And he is digging through his bag again while Natalie puts them laptop on the rolling table again for the rest of them can see. It's....Ruby yells, standing up so abruptly while her chair screeches, the laptop in the gym that's showing Ruby and him falls to the ground, showing Ruby choke slam on the floor, it makes a cracking sound. She lifted him so far up and let him drop that it made a hole.

Ruby takes his gun, "Come on. Arias, we've been dancing in this hole for a while....you're weak. You don't have the balls to shoot me, kill me even. What would Sey say-"

Wrong choice of words.

Ruby growls, punching him once while holding him up by fisting his T-shirt hem, "You don't get to say his name, you life ruiner!" She punches him again. Again. Again. Again. On the sixth punch, he grunted out, finally, blood dribbling down his chin and hanging his head but she yanked his chin up, "You think I'm going to merciful on you?" She asks, chuckling, humming a little, "You weren't merciful to the twenty eight people you killed, what makes you think you're so powerful? So ruthless? So strong, but inside, you're just a weak little boy, crying at night because when is big brother, Ryan coming home? Why isn't Daddy here? Why does Mom hit me so much?"

"Ruby! Ruby, do not mock him, he will lash out!" Emily yelled, a warning to both of them

Ruby laughed. "God, I hope he does." Marcus roars, trying to get up but Ruby lets the trigger go. Marcus falls back, on his elbows, all their eyes on his abdomen with the most tiniest red dot is starting on his shirt. "God, I hope you burn in hell." Is all they hear. Natalie almost smiles. Marcus tackles her anyway and the gun goes off again while Ruby screams and the silence erupts them, Natalie's heart is stopping, none of them are moving.

No movement. No sound. Nothing. Natalie is about to yell before Ruby is gasping, sitting straight up and lifting her shirt- a....a fucking bulletproof vest. "Now I really hope you burn in hell." Marcus laughs, blood spilling out of his mouth while his hands slap at the bag and she opens it-...."YOU FUCKING ARSEHOLE!" She yells before knocking him out with the gun handle with all her strength, the rest of her strength she has left, he drops on his side, eyes closing and it's a bomb. It's a fucking bomb. It's not that big but bombs aren't that small either. Sixty seconds? What does-

"Danvers! That's a T-28, that could take out the whole gymnasium, get her out of there, now!"

Emily yells. "RUBY, RUN!" Ruby drops it, she can't leave Adam. He's the room across from the gymnasium. Not even twenty feet away. She can't leave him.

But if she runs and she's not fast enough, they both die. "I can't leave him!" She screams, turning around with her bare feet skidding against the polished wooden floors, shoving her way into the janitor's closet, her bag, the rest of everyone's bags are emptied out, it smells like plastic and blood in here. She could barley hold him earlier but his arm is hung around her neck and his legs dragging behind her feet. She passes Marcus and then down the stairs, stumbling, falling down the stairs and she groans, pushing herself up with both scraped hands, standing with Adam wheezing.... _awake_? "Adam, wake up! Come on, I will not leave you, come on, come on, come on-"

She stops before picking him up again as he mumbles something incoherently and she feels the bomb going off more than she hears the _BOOM_! rattle the main hallway with lockers stacked and the two classrooms each on her left and right.

Then she sees darkness.

//

Fate: Something Ruby has hated: why did it have to be her Mother to have freaky powers, she wanted her to have powers like Supergirl, not....the opposite of Supergirl. Why did her Mother have to go crazy on her? Why did it have to all happen to her?

And it's also happening to her right now. People who come from near death experiences like she's going through right now; she's in the air, face first, hands in front of her to stop the impact but gravity will kick in about three and a half seconds. What most people say? They see the "light", or "the tunnels of heaven", the "gateways to hell" or whatever people do believe in their final moments They accept their fate. It's sort of like "your life flashing before your eyes" type of thing with your first memory, the first feeling of sadness, of happiness, getting a first band aid, a last bedtime story before next year, it won't be "cool" anymore.

You should, or maybe necessary to accept the choices you made or didn't make or had a second or fourth chance to make it. The people you love. The people you hate. Your dog. Your cat. Who you were; what you liked doing as a child, comparing your dreams of being six to being eighteen, how choices in life shaped you, what job do you want? Is there anyone famous you want to meet? Who do you look up to? Your favourite book? Some people find it a bit touching to see their life flash by, knowing they lived a happy, even if it wasn't good at some times, it were happy. And safe. And healthy.

Some people don't want to die whether they know their fate or not.

Some people are ready, okay with what life they lived, okay with the people that will carry their casket and life with them. Are ready for the pain to just end. Ready to know they'll be okay without you. Which isn't easy, it hurts, it hurts because would anyone care if you're gone? Would anyone notice? Would anyone think your life mattered, whether you're in heaven or hell or whatever? What is your fate?

"Our story isn't over yet." The words echoed into her mind, like an empty, empty room and it rattled into her bones like someone took a hold of her spike and shakes it; but so unbelievably soft. She saw Natalie standing there, looking sexy as hell in that white three piece tuxedo, long platinum hair over their shoulder, blue eyes popped out. Fuck. And she's offering her hand, "I think you know my name. Ruby. Ruby Arias." She said, bashful under their gaze and they, the gentle person, flipping Ruby's hand in theirs, kissing her knuckles as a greeting.

Sexy. As. Hell. Her body tingled after that kiss. And then their first real make out after the court. Their first fight. Their duo at Lena's party. Natalie is a vision and she's never going to get used to it. Natalie's moans in her ear, their first time. Natalie picking her up, kissing her while she bought them their first binder.

"I hereby announce you, Lena Kieran Luthor and Kara Danvers as Quinn Elan and Ruby Gisele Arias-Luthor's adoptive parents. Congratulations." Is what she hears next; she's hugging Aunt Lena and Kara with Quinn squished in the middle, wiping her tears for accepting them, El Marayah, Kierath Alexander are clapping and giggling from the audience seats where Eliza, Maggie and Alex are, smiling with tears in their eyes, smiling with happiness. Samantha Arias isn't her Mom. Mothers; parents, don't hit their children. Or cause harm; deliberately or not.

She knows she feels warm, safe, happy, knowing she won't be hit ever again

"If you ever do choose to be a Superhero like Supergirl or Superman, you'll have your very own cape, if you ever choose it. You can take the badge. Both of them belong to you." Alex gives her the DEO badge that's in a black wallet and her own picture on the wall of DEO Agents. Old and new. Aunt Alex let her stay in her apartment, saving her from Reign then and then on Christmas when she was being saved by her Aunt, slashed wrists and a broken heart. She would have taken that newly bought helmet any day. She thanks both Maggie and Alex for keeping her secret before she was outed for being pansexual to her Mother.

All she thinks about is her family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might not be done this chapter if you're reading this right now!! I'll update as soon as I can!! 🥺


	48. More Love, Less Hate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is Ruby alive? How will the adults tell the children? How is the rest of the world dealing with it? The recent hashtags of #JusticeForLawsonSchool and #JusticeForRuby is currently trending. Is Adam alive?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg omg I'm still shook from the last chapter

One Of the Luthor Hospitals, National City

June 27th, 2021

Time on the wall clock: 11:28 p.m

-

I _wanna believe, wanna believe, that you don't have a bad bone in your body_

_I wanna believe that when you're stone cold, you're sorry too_

_I know you're choking on your fears, I already told you that I'm right here_

I _don't know why you hide from the one,_

_and close your eyes to the one,_

_mess up and lie to the one you love,_

_when you know you can cry to the one and always confide to the one._

-

The Second Day 

"She's....she's stable, for now, I advise you Ms. Luthor and Ms. Danvers....prepare yourselves before we let you see Miss Arias-" There's about six doctors that came down from Seattle, one of the most greatest and ambition and recommended surgeons all in America; Dr. Grey, Bailey, Hunt, Avery, Robbins and Shepard has all flown down from up the coast, Seattle. Dr. Bailey is talking to them first though, her scrub cap in her hands, "She has many, many worrying injuries that we saw even before surgery, we had to restate her once on the table but, our biggest concern was her brain. Initially."

"Initially?" Sam asks, she and Sam got here the same time off of one of the jets the same time Ruby was being rushed into the hospital, Lucy's arm around her waist as wel

Dr. Grey, supposedly, the daughter of Ellis Grey and she practically owns a hospital, just not this one. "Yes. We also discovered Ruby has a cracked sternum, only five percent in a trillion people happens to them, the chest bone, manubrium, when Ruby fell, it shattered. The crack, has travelled all the way down to the other bone, the ziphoid, has separated itself from each other and we had to repair that first and fore most."

"And?" Lena asks, the breathing tube and the bulky leg cast doesn't explain how Ruby split her chest in half.

"Seven broken ribs, another x ray showed a pneumothorax which is a collapsed lung as we treated that well, it should take about a week or two to heal."

Kara blinked, looking at Ruby. "And....and her face?"

"Her eyes....her right eye is very irritated and puffy with the stress of the left one, on a eye, around the orbital rim around her eye is....trying to remain intact, despite the trauma. It requires much, much blunt force to even, even fracture this bone a little bit but it was completely broken, there is major damage to her optic nerve and there's symptoms of vision distortion, temporary or permanent vision loss." The Doctor takes a breath, " We still don't know about if she'll lose her eye, until she wakes up."

Natalie felt like they were going to throw up, a hand over their mouth before they lifted it, "And....a-and her neck brace?"

Dr. Shepard, the shortest woman but the neurosurgeon steps forward, a hand on Dr. Grey's shoulder, "Ruby has developed a compression fracture, it is a type of break in her bones down her back, the bones in her spine-" Natalie shuddered out a breath, holding their elbows together. "-but there was no trauma or damage to her spine or spinal cord. She isn't paralyzed. And there are no symptoms of it in the future either, when her sternum cracked, it probably led down to her spine."

Dr. Avery is talking now but Natalie isn't really paying attention, they just want to see Ruby, "There's no other burns than on her arms, two degree burns, ma'am. It's sort of an opportunity for us to work on her better, faster, treating her skin faster if she's asleep, these sort of situations are different with every person but we're glad that if she's asleep, she won't feel any pain when we treat the burns. We hope her skin heals faster and a few residents here will also assist to her injuries."

A blonde with blue eyes, in pink scrubs and a pink scrub cap looks downright exhausted, she clasps her hands together, looking to Dr. Bailey and then to the family, "My biggest concern and the biggest complication for all of us has surgeons to work on Ruby, we have all of our specialities and mine is....babies." Natalie looks up, blinking as Dr. Avery steps forward to the blonde, protecting while Sam runs her hands through her hair, shaking her head, "Ruby was twenty seven weeks pregnant, when she was flatlining I decided to take the baby out by c section or they both wouldn't have made it."

Lena speaks first while Natalie is trying not to hyperventilate, "Is....are they okay? Did the baby....."

The blonde smiles, gentle but also warming, "A beautiful, little girl that Ruby gave birth to, she is currently in the NICU part of the hospital; she is a premature baby so she will possibly be kept there more than Ruby will be but yes, she is stable and a little miracle. Congratulations."

Natalie runs a hand through their hair, it's too hot, it's too much, Marcus Deji didn't just hurt Ruby, he hurt the Mother of their daughter. "Can....can I see her? Please- please, can I see her, I-I, I really need to see her."

Dr. Robbins nods, a hand on their back while guiding them to the elevator, "Of course. Let's go see your daughter, yes?"

Sam is however....shamefully reacting the same way to her daughter being pregnant at eighteen like how Patricia reacted. She lets go of Lucy's hand, there's so many thoughts that she wants to say to Ruby. To Natalie. It's known that Ruby wasn't sexually assaulted and the baby is the child of a assaulted or Ruby wouldn't keep it, she knows that in her heart, it's definitely Natalie's, it's an old Kryptonian and Daxamite legend, which is real. Very real. She looks to everyone else. Alex is sobbing and curled into Maggie's lap with Lena holding Ruby's other hand with Kara by her side.

Sam looks to Lena, whose eyes are bloodshot and an apology in her eyes. Sam mouths an I'm sorry to her and Lena blinks back, receiving the sorry, for herself as she lied to Sam go about it but not for Ruby. They both know that Ruby doesn't deserve it as Sam and Lucy are walking out of the hospital doors and not looking back.

//

The Third Day

"Baby. Kara, wake up."

She finally stirred out of her dreamless sleep and not so peaceful sleep as she hoped sleep, at least getting a few more hours in then she did last night. Lena is hovering over the both of them with Natalie beside her on the sleeping hospital cot that the nurses gave them because no way in hell is Natalie leaving this hospital until Ruby is. Lena and her have been taking turns of sleeping in the chair or the cot, Natalie is sitting upright, in boxers and a sweater (Ruby's, Shawn Mendes sweater), "Mmm....mh, what is it?"

"One of us have to go pick up Eliza from the airport." She answers her, sitting down in her chair again, rubbing the sleep out of her eye with her dark curls past her shoulders. She's wearing light grey shorts, a simple black sweater despite the heat in the middle of summer, for hospital is always sort of cool with air conditioning 24/7, Natalie slipped sweatpants on, putting a bun in their air and murmuring it's she/her today, sitting on a chair beside Ruby

"Hey, beautiful." Natalie kissed her forehead, avoiding the bruises to not irritate them, sitting down. "That cot isn't easier to sleep on every night, you know? The baby is getting stronger, she was born with my Daxamite and your K-Kryptonian powers so the sun is helping, a lot. And the warm incubator. She's almost four pounds already, she's eating a lot more." The nurses and doctors said they don't know if Ruby can hear them or any of them talking to her but it soothes them to talk about their daughter to Ruby. Little steps. Little updates. They kissed her bandaged hand from the burns, her dark nail polish on

"And gosh. Do you know how many people are outside the hospital? Too much. They're just fans really, paparazzi, concerned since everyone saw you on the news, on the stretcher. My phone has just been blowing up of #JusticeForLawsonSchool and #JusticeforRuby has been trending, almost every minute." Which is also true, the same news every morning has been on the situation at Lawson School, it's on Celebrity talk shows, foundations in Micheal Que's name has been spiking and Ruby has now 89.5 million followers on Instagram and Twitter.

"But don't let it in your head, you'll be sliding down the hallway in your socks with only boxers on and singing Mariah Carey at the top of your lungs." Kara smiled, rubbing their back while kissing Ruby's forehead, cheek and then hand for a last one before hugging Lena, wiping her off her feet, - literally - as she squeaks, hugging her back just as tight. It's been a long, tense, heart wrenching days but it also adds up to a lot of hugs, more kisses that Natalie sends to their Aunt's cheek, more love for Ruby and the baby then they've ever felt.

"So....I was thinking."

Lena looks up to her phone, Blaire, sweet, sweet Blaire Tucker has been at the house for the past week as well to look after the children with Bruce Wayne, Alex and Maggie who they also switch off to go home for a few hours for a proper nights sleep and food better than the hospital food. Blaire is going through a rough patch in her life, her sister, Blake, was in a car crash last month and her three month old daughter was with her in the backseat. Blake didn't make it but Blaire was the closest family member that could take care of the newborn and she has been for the last month, her neice, Cassidy

"Yes, sweetie?"

"I...." They huff a breath of air, kissing Ruby before sitting at the table where Lena is, taking a breath from their chest. "I don't want to make any decisions or choices without Ruby here, she's here but....she's also not, I want her opinion before I do anything but....I think, in my opinion, I think it's way overdue that we name the baby after you. Lena Arias-Gortman."

What? Lena laughs, a little nervous, "M-Maybe.....maybe not Lena? I like it! I do, I do, just, um, I'm honoured but um, we don't need another Lena."

"I think we do. I want something with your name, but I'm not going to be naming her without Ruby. Ruby is her Mom and I don't want to take that away, from Ruby or from her." They scratch their neck, it sort of sounds weird, like, they don't want to be too objectified but Ruby did care about this baby before they even knew about the baby. Or Kara. Or Sam.

"Natalie, you're the baby's parent too. By blood and by genetics." They nod, knowing. Lena has.....been blaming herself, mostly herself for lying; lying to Sam, lying to Kara that almost cost them their own relationship that they haven't talked about yet, lying to Natalie who just....who should have known but the government already settled on who would know or who wouldn't and Ruby wasn't even allowed to choose to pick for them.

Natalie holds Lena's hand, she cringes but they hold on tighter, "Lena. Lena, do not blame yourself for this. I will not let you and neither will Kara. Marcus wasn't actually targeting Ruby, he is a school shooter, yes, but he didn't know this was the same school. Okay? He didn't know."

She wipes under her bloodshot eye, "How do you know?"

"I read his mind. He's certainly a monster but also surprised it was Ruby." Natalie squeezes her hand before pressing a kiss to it; Lena Luthor is a fucking force of nature, she has allowed, forced the thought, into Natalie's mind to let them come to their home whenever they need. She's donated money into LGBTQ youth centres and pressed on topics of gender fluid and nonbinary people after Natalie came out and....you should not mess with Lena Luthor. In a good and in a bad way.

"You're my family. You all are and in my opinion? I would want you to lie than to tell the truth which saved Ruby."

"Okay, stop talking right now." Lena waved her hand in front of her face to stop the tears and they both laughed, wiping their eyes.

"Oh.....oh my god." They both heard of Kara holding two brown bags of Noonan's on it and Eliza holding her suitcase with one hand and a cup tray with the other while Natalie went to help so she didn't spill it on shock. Eliza must have been told to pack by the DEO guard that they sent to Midvale, it's safety protocol and hopefully only one time they have to do this. She hugs Lena, hard, no judgement on the lying or whatever else is going on, holding the sides of her face and kissing her forehead

"I know, this is scary. Well, you grew up with Kara as a teenager so this must be a six out of ten scary," Lena teased as Eliza chuckled, taking a seat at the table, the same as Kara

"So....what's the cover up story?" Eliza asks. She raises an eyebrow and Kara and Lena show a look but they can't lie to Eliza, she'll just ask Alex

"That it was a simple school shooter and Ruby was the last one out."

"And what's the real story?"

"That...." Lena rubbed her head, she hated even saying his name. "Okay. Okay, okay. I'm starting from the top. So, a few months ago, well, it was sort of last year, Ruby went missing, taken from her room in the middle of the night. Until I found a note saying that she would be back and she's with a friend. They took one of the cars from our garages downtown and were in New York in....what, three hours? Four hours?"

"Why did she go there? What's in New York?" "When Ruby had her first mission, we thought he was a drug dealer and an alien trafficker system leader but he was much worse. Meet Ryan Deji," Kara unlocks her Iphone, showing Ryan's mugshot photo back from 2014, "Terrorist, terrorist leader, xenophobe, human and alien trafficker system leader, ex-KBG and ex-assassin. Ruby went after him in New York after he was targeting Lena, Natasha Romanoff and he knew my secret identity. Ruby knew where he was all this time because she studied him, she knew his weakness and where he was hiding out was in his Father's workshop."

"And she caught him?" Lena nods, sighing.

"She wasn't with the DEO. She was with S.H.I.E.L.D. Fury, the leader, he assigned her the....mission, to kill Ryan. The person she went with, Matthew Sey, was killer first by Ryan and she went after him for revenge. The DEO doesn't kill. Well, Supergirl doesn't. But S.H.I.E.L.D. does. She's considered a hero. And this? This was Ryan's big bad brother, Marcus. He grew up in America where his brother was shipped to military to smarten up after he was expelled in school. Marcus, a school shooter, drug dealer, auto theft, he wasn't a terrorist, he has said on record, in 2015, that he didn't want to do what his brother does. That all changed when he died, he raged, wanting revenge and.....well, he got it."

Lena sighed, looking to Ruby "So. We got good news too."

Natalie perked up, grinning.

"Would you like to meet your Great Granddaughter?"

//

On the Sixth Day "Should we tell the kids?"

"We'll scare the shit out of them."

"We told them she was on a business trip, I'm surprised of how they don't know with watching the TV at home with Blaire and Eliza."

Kara sighs, rubbing her forehead. "Lee." Lena presses her forehead to Kara's their fingers tangled together on their lap and it's enough. For now. So they switch spots with Natalie's parents; Mary and Robert who happily agreed so they could have had some alone time and who are also family to Ruby and their whole family as well. (Natalie's little sister wanted to come to see Sissy Ruby but she was denied by both their parents and Natalie. They don't want her to see Ruby like this.) Before they're hugging each other and hopping into the car after being trampled by paparazzi and news reporters and on their way to the house

"MAMA! Mama, Mama, you're home! You're home!" Kierath yells at the top of his lungs; they haven't seen the kids in about a week, spending most of their days in the hospital to watch over Ruby and Baby Arias and Lena gasps, taking off her sunglasses and putting her purse down while scooping him up.

"We-we-we're, we're playing outside! We're playing baseball that Auntie Blaire bought us, she throws the ball but not too hard so we don't get hurt but I only got three hits and Harley got seven strikes-" She misses this. She misses Kierath's babbling to what they did today at school or not, she misses him, it doesn't mean they don't not love their other children just because Ruby is at the top of their list. She hugs him again as he's still talking about how good Harley is at baseball and _come on, come on, Jeju, come watch us! While pulling both of their hands along._

(She hopes Kara is trying to hide her tears as well.) (She is.) They're dragged outside where everyone else is and both women get trampled by Quinn, El Marayah, Harley and Jeremiah as they all tug on their shorts and making grabby gestures for them and Kara is on her back, laughing, "Careful, careful! All of you are little monkeys, all of you are little monkeys, aren't you?!" She lifts El Marayah into her arms with Jeremiah Jr. in her lap as well, kissing both of her cheeks and giggling.

Lena has Harley sitting right on her chest and Quinn hugging her neck, being tickled on his sides "Mama, no!" Quinn's face is pressed to her cheek as her fingers dance up and down his back after she was hugging him and she stopped, kissing his button nose before they all climb off of her. Harley sits her down on one of the lawn chairs beside Blaire and Eliza on the toner side, "Sissy. S-Sissy, what's wrong?" He asks as he's sitting in her lap and Alex raises her head to the question Well, here goes nothing.

So they all sit on the blankets they put down on the grass in the shade, Lena is shaking Jacqueline's little hand while Blaire smiles as she's so shy of meeting new people and El Marayah is in Kara's lap, content to be with her Jeju again. Maggie is leaned against Alex whose arm is wrapped around her while Lena is beside Blaire and Eliza, holding her hands together, "So, um.....do you remember when we told all of you that Ruby was working? Working with Grandpa J'onn?"

They nod. She rubs her lips together, "That was a lie. I know that we taught you and explained that lying is bad. Nobody should lie. Mama Maggie, Alex, Jeju and me, lied to you guys."

"Why?" Harley asks, clearly confused. He was taught when he was adopted by the family that if anyone tells him to keep something a secret; talk to his Moms about it. He knows he can tell them anything. He knows he shouldn't lie because he trusts them and they trust him back. He knows that, clearly.

"Because....because we were scared. And we're all apologizing, we're sorry." "Okay. But where is Ruby? She's coming back from work, right?" Harley asks, playing with the grass and his other hand moves the hair out of his eyes, he's so innocent. All of them are, despite what they lived through in the Red Room, they're all innocent and nurturing. They care about Ruby, they always waited for her to come back from work, asleep on a couch waiting for their big sister making sure she's okay and ready for bed too.

But Lena bites her lip, closing her eyes for a second. She can't do this. Kara holds her hand for support whose also swallowing past a lump in her throat, squeezing as a reassure. Lena squeezes back, opening her eyes that are a little red, "Ruby is in the hospital, children. Something bad happened but um, do you remember Adam? Adam is Ruby's friend, do you remember-"

"And Micheal?! Where's Micheal?" Kierath asks, half standing up to look in the house, looking in the back door to see if he came with them and all of their hearts break. Adam and Micheal came over about once, twice a week with hanging out with Ruby, Natalie was over a lot of times too, practising in the music room downstairs, playing video games, doing homework _because come on my Aunt Lena is the best at science, she can help us! Oh and she has like three Ph.D's, guys!_ She can still remember seeing all four teenagers, eating chips, drinking energy drinks and doing homework all at the kitchen island

"No, baby." Lena pulls him back down to sit, her eyes are red rimmed and hot, "No, Micheal isn't here. Micheal....Micheal got really hurt in an accident, he....Micheal passed away, Kierath. Micheal passed away and Adam and Ruby are in the hospital."

Harley swallows, looking to his Mom, Alex, but she nods, holding his hand. Harley Ryder is strong. He was born in the Red Room. And the same place in Sokovia where James Barnes were held with other winter soldiers. That doesn't define him. Neither does it define Natasha Romanoff. Or Bucky. So he lets his clenched fists shake while his nails dig into his palms, he knows what's wrong. It was a bad man. Or a woman. Women can be bad too. The last time Ruby came back from work, her friend passed away. Ma....Matt? Matthew? And now Micheal?

Tears are hanging on the edges of his eyes and he doesn't let them fall, "No, no, no she's n-not. She's.....she's, she-she's at work with G-Grandpa."

Maggie shakes her head, "No, she's not baby. She got really hurt but she's at the hospital. She's going to be okay."

"What-is Adam okay? Is he sad?"

Maggie nods, "He's really sad right now, honey. But that's okay because-....we can remember people even after they pass away. We can remember him how we love him and that it's okay to cry, even after he is passed away, he's....he's in a safe place now. Adam knows that too and he'll always love Micheal."

"He sad? Mama sad?" Quinn asks nobody, seeing Lena's red rimmed eyes and who are being hugged by Blaire, a kiss to her temple and an arm around her, rocking her. "A little bit." Lena wipes under her eye, her head on Blaire's chest. "But it's okay to be sad, it's okay to cry and to....let your emotions out, there's nothing bad about crying, okay?"

Harley crawls into Alex's arms as she wraps her arms around him as he starts to whimper, holding onto her long, red, auburn hair, "It's okay, just hold onto me, sweetheart. Get it all out." She stands up instead with his legs dangling and her arms under his tush, swaying in the spot with his arms over her shoulders and crying. Alex's own heart breaks for her oldest, he's the only one who really understands and none of the children do but of their big sister hurt, hurt so bad to be in the hospital and not the DEO. Why is she not in the DEO? Why can't we see her? Why did Micheal have to go?

And even as their Mother and as their Aunt, she doesn't have answers to any of those questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might not be done this chapter if you're reading this or if you see a // then I'm not done!!
> 
> Prompts for this will be lovely!! Comments are nice :)


	49. A Bear, a Lion and a Sheep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natalie and Ruby's baby, little Lena is mostly part of this chapter. 
> 
> Lena punches a protester.
> 
> Maggie and Alex talk about having more kids possibly in the future.
> 
> Natalie realizes how serious this is and how they're going through trauma themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it! I really do love little Lena Gortman and I didn't want to not update you all on Ruby and leave the baby out of the picture because the baby and Ruby's condition is very serious. And it happens a lot in real life. And a lot of conditions happen to premature babies, babies in general and in the NICU

One of The Luthor Hospitals, National City

July 12th, 2021

Time on Natalie's Watch: 3:28 p.m

-

found you when your heart was broke, filled your cup until it was overfilled

took it so far, just to keep you close, i was afraid to lobe you on your own,

I said I'd catch you if you fall, and if they laugh then fuck them all

Baby, I'm the one who put you up there, thinking you could live without me, thinking you could love without me

Gave love about a hundred tries, trying to replace the demons in your mind

Then I took yours and my mind got swept away

Tell me, how does it feel to be sitting up there?

Baby, I'm the one who put you up there but I don't know why

-

//

"There's no complications with the baby despite she was born at twenty six weeks and she is now twenty nine weeks, that's pretty close to thirty weeks in my books. We have put her on an incubator in the NICU, it's a sort of different hospital for babies that have complications, issues and born earlier than thirty six weeks. The incubator's whole purpose is designed to protect a baby that needs just a littleeee bit more support for their little body and it provides a safe haven to protect them from issues or conditions that are possible in the future. The incubator is very common for premature babies and baby Arias has taken it well and we are confident she will make it through the night."

Natalie held their head in their hands, "Through the night?! You expect me t-to. to, you expect me to take the news well of no complications but there's a risk of, of- of losing my, my daughter overnight?!"

They tried not to scream. But Ruby was attacked, Ruby is in coma with Alex at her bedside, Lena at her other, both worried to death of her....they can't even think of that. Ruby Arias, she's hurt, she's in a coma, and so is her baby, their, their baby, is hurt and they can't help but yell at the doctors though they know it's not their fault. The doctors are doing everything they can, they just had a seven hour surgery, a c section, a blood clot on Baby Arias and had to stitch Ruby's chest that literally cracked itself apart

Kara murmurs some sort of an apology to the doctor and Dr. Robbins squeezes her arm back to say it's okay because she knows what's it's like to have a comatose wife and a barely there, one pound and one ounce Sofia Sloan Torres in the NICU, she's a doctor herself and she knows what's it's like to be helplessness of her in pain family. Kara pulls Natalie out of the NICU, taking the pink scrubs, masks and gloves off (a protocol to make sure neither of them don't get the little tiny humans sick and worse). Natalie slides down the wall, knees pulled to their chest and rocking back and forth

They sob into their arms that are wrapped around their knees while Kara sits beside them and they cry, they don't care of how people are walking by and staring, how it's two in the morning and they haven't eaten all day, haven't slept, not even when Ruby was in surgery. "I'm, I'm....I'm s-so, I'm _so_ scared, Kara. I'm _so_ scared." They blubber, holding onto themselves tightly until both hear a little pop! and Natalie clenched their fist so hard that they broke a knuckle. And they cry harder. "Ruby always ha-hated when I d-did, did that."

Kara has tears in her own blue eyes, she's stressed to the core and she's angry because she couldn't help Ruby as Supergirl with the Kryptonite surrounding the school an the school shooter knew her secret identity. She's angry because her own other three little children are being taken care of the Gortman family, Natalie's parents and older siblings offered to take care of them until Blaire Tucker comes to help and they sort the schedules for to stay at the hospital or not but she doesn't want to leave, if she closes her eyes, she just sees Ruby on the stretcher lifeless and being done by CPR

This is the second time she was hopeless, couldn't help in either way, when Lena was kidnapped, she was shot with Kryptonite bullets and couldn't move, couldn't move and Lena slipped through her fingers. Now? Ruby went to school like a regular fucking day and a school shooting happens. And she couldn't help, she was just another parent waiting for their kid to _please, please, please don't let any of them be dead, please, please don't let it be Ruby, please, please-_

"I know. I'm scared too. I don't really know what else to say but what I can? I, I was scared when we found Lena, she was ninety two pounds from almost being starved to death, you could literally see her ribs, she didn't remember anyone, she didn't remember herself from all the torture they- from all the torture Lillian put her through. And then the kids were there, they wre right in front of our eyes, at the beach at some old shut down warehouse and....I just knew we couldn't give them up to adoption. I knew I couldn't let them go, they are all made from Krypton blood, from my genes, from Red Daughter's genes that Lillian stole from Lex to make Lena and Blaire.

They're made form my genes, the twins were made from Lena's hair strand that Lex stole when he kidnapped her. But all the other kids, Harley, Jeremiah, Jaxton....they're just some random dude's sperm but they're our kids. And that little girl in there?"

Natalie looks up, breath hiccuping but follows Kara's kind of sight to see little Arias's incubator even from sitting on the hospital hallway floor, "That little girl is _your daughter_. You _and_ Ruby's daughter. You know we'll support you and Ruby no matter what and no judgement. But for now? Go give her a little greeting for Ruby, just a little hello and we can go back up to see Ruby."

They help each other up with tugging hands and slipping the equipment back on while they slap gloves on, swallowing hard, creeping around the beeping incubator, it's a open incubator with two circles on each side to stick your hand in and Natalie does. Their shaky finger softly brushes the baby's hand that's filled with a huge plastic bandaid to hold the IV in, wires in her arms, white sticky pads on her chest, a hat on her head and she's so tiny.

She's so small.

Natalie breathes, calming down just a little bit more of being around her, they move to pull away but their daughter's little fingers wrap around their finger. And they're in fucking love.

(Natalie stays for the rest of the night in the NICU, completely, completely, completely in love.)

//

She is currently breathing on her own, she has for the for the first two weeks of her little, little life except the second day she was in the NICU, Natalie was having lunch with Maggie when a code blue was called and all the nurses and doctors were called to the NICU, some of them were dropping their lunch trays, running out of there and taking the call. Natalie didn't have to ask themselves of who baby it is and if they are okay, sending prayers, before they looked to Maggie, running behind the nurses too

A blood clot.

On a four pound baby, they saw her being moved to surgery, chest heaving and let's get the facts straight: they aren't religious. Ruby is, sort of, Ruby believes everything happens for a reason and that fate brings us to where we are and destiny will bring us to where we want to be. And that was the first time they prayed to Rao, to anyone, _don't take my baby, please don't take my baby, she hasn't even seen the light of day yet, please don't let her die, she hasn't even opened her eyes, please, please, I haven't even held her yet! I haven't even held her yet, she hasn't even met Ruby, she hasn't met her own Mother, please don't take her_

Baby Arias did make it through the surgery a few hours earlier, the doctors, the nurses and Dr. Robbins was taking off her scrub cap and telling them to get some sleep, she's stable for now, it was a minor brain injury for a baby as young and as small as her but we wish the best of her and for her. And Natalie stayed all night, they couldn't touch her yet just so her numbers wouldn't spike but they thanked....they don't know who they thanked. But they were just grateful that they didn't take her, nor Ruby.

She is actually, currently breathing on her own, she has since her numbers, she has increased tremendously; she has since she was delivered by c section, many babies are in worry of NRDS (Newborn Respiratory Distress Syndrome), it's when the baby's lungs are not fully developed and cannot provide enough oxygen for themselves. Her lungs aren't as strong but she's about fourty out of one hundred percent, her other organs, her organs are developing the way they want to. And that's great, relieving progress but it's really just a day at a time sort of process, for now.

And then another thing:

1\. Phototherapy.

Photography: Phototherapy, a few specula lights that they use in NICU, Phototherapy are a few fluorescent light bulbs or light emitting diodes lights, (LED's) and a few yellow sun lamps that Lena designed a few years ago when Kara would burn out her powers and she didn't have to stay at the DEO overnight and just use the lamps at home.

Jaundice, which is caused by liver damage, early liver failure symptoms, liver failure, early liver issues....etc. But they think Jaundice had developed because little Lena's liver was damaged probably from the fall Ruby took and the bilirubin is a waste from when the red cells break down. It's almost "always" common in premature babies, either in the NICU or not, or it's passed down by blood type imbalance in the parents's genetics. Which Natalie doesn't have and their Mother went back to her own family tree back in the 1850's to make sure there's no heart or blood type incompatibilities and neither does Ruby.

Or Sam.

" _She needs phototherapy, yellow sun lamps- or we could move her incubator closer to the wall to get her into the sun but sometimes that doesn't work.....and a blood transfusion."_

And of course, Natalie.

Natalie was the first to offer their arm, both of their arms to take as much blood out but their blood is A+, Ruby's blood type is O- and little Lena needed O+. So the blood transfusion was that next morning, little Lena cried through the needles (something both Sam and Ruby hate as well), they got the blue lights set up and J'onn was raging with the Luthor Hospital to sign a NDA, another type of forms to bring DEO equipment, very expensive and very alien like form equipment and Alex was on the phone a few floors up in Ruby's room, yelling to the board, to the President that she doesn't care to break the law, _my Grandchild needs this and can I ask your boss or do it anyway?_

" _Look. That, that little girl that everyone seems to be talking about except my other little girl, Ruby, she's my great, great Granddaughter and one day, I want to watch her grow up. I'm her Great-Great Grandpa with nine other Great Grandchildren and I want to see her grow up, I want to see her grow out of this hospital because I know she's strong as her Mom. I need you to let me do this, I won't do it again but please, she's only....she's only, she hasn't even lived yet. Please."_ J'onn snatched the phone from Alex.

Alex has never seen him more desperate.

//

Baby Lena Arias-Gortman is already a perfect, perfect little girl to the whole family. Perfect of being a strong little girl of being four whole pounds, (that's around 2.4 kg) and sixteen and a half inches, she is called a little spirit by some of the nurses. Baby Lena was born with her alien powers, they don't quite know what powers she has, Kryptonian or Daxamite but it's definitely there, little sprout. Little sprout was two pounds when she came in and now? Four pounds. Four pounds is like....I don't know, lighter than a sack of potatoes?

Sleeping, pooping, eating, seriously, how can someone so little poop so much? Natalie honestly doesn't have an answer for how much diapers they've gone through and they're hoping no blowouts are soon. Ugh.

She's a perfect mixture of her both parents; she has tan skin that matches Ruby's though some babies skin colour do change weeks after birth and other teeny tiny milestones. She also has Ruby's face shape, the same light pink pouty lips (that she genetically inherited and playfully saying she inherited them from her Grandma Kara's pout and puppy dog eyes). It's sort of hard to explain since Baby barely has any hair showing yet but it looks like she's going to have Natalie's dark blonde hair, blonde hair with black streaks in them. She has Natalie's button nose, Ruby's soft chin and despite the newborn eye stage of grey, it still looks like she'll have Natalie's blue eyes

"I love you babygirl. Oh yes, I do. Oh yes, oh yes," Yep, 5'10 and still growing to maybe 6'1, 130 pounds of muscle and young strength, Natalie Gortman is sweet talking to their daughter and little Lena coos back, she's on her back and staring up at her, a blanket over her with a hat and diaper on. "I love you, I love you, I love you."

//

"Code 11 - 25 - 20-" Alex snapped up her head, her feet already moving as she almost went head first into the concrete floor of the DEO when Agent Twello; she has a fond spot for Agent Jack Twello, he's been on duty all week though he was an friend to Ruby first. His father is a White Martian who escaped as a literal child and coming to Earth and his Mom is a human so he's half human and half Martian, Ruby is a half Kryptonian and human and they bonded over that when her powers came and also when she started working at the DEO. They trained together before Ruby had to stop being in the field of her pregnancy

"Hey, I'm tracking the device, it seems like a New York code? I don't know. But it is most definitely not from around here, it's 11 - 25 - 20, sort of like date? Or a due date? I don't really-"

" _NO_! No, no, no, no. Computer, now!" Vasquez stepped out of her desk space to offer Alex her seat and she nodded her head, Vasquez behind her trying to see what she is doing but she's typing too fast, "Get me J'onn on the phone, override the phone of Maggie Sawyer right now!" Another few typing and Maggie picked up before she could answer Alex, "Maggie, get your vest on, I have a hit on Marcus Deji, I repeat I have a hit on Deji- Maggie, Maggie, I need your help. I need you in my corner, I need your help. If you're up to it, I sent the coordinates to your phone and you have twenty."

Beep. She wasn't Lena Luthor that she had with those amazing hacking skills and she weren't Winn Schott either (who is currently at the hospital with Lena and Natalie and little Jaxton is at their house resting) but she went all the way back into the DEO database records all the way back to last year. November 25th, 2020 is the day that Ruby killed Ryan Deji in New York ( the month is 11, the day is 25 and the year is 20 ). The coordinates should be different but it's a code and it's not that far from National City at some sort of....warehouse? Abandoned warehouse, three stories, the landlord Carl Duanall has given up on the house and it's supposed to be torn down by September.

The name of the "company" that is taking over the warehouse is "Deji" and the code is ( 4 - 5 - 10 - 9 ) the letters line up with the numbers and a sequence only hackers use. And Marcus figured out the code.

She sighs, "God damn- override, get everything we have into the teams; I want seven wirh each team, Alpha, Beta and Omega, I am not updating the President by myself if it's my last dying breath! I need eyes on the warehouse before we get there, do a permitter check from ten kilometres each direction and I don't care what bullets are used."

Vasquez was starting to get the teams ready but threw Alex a shotgun and Alex smirked, "Let's go get this son of a bitch."

O O O

"I have to go....I-" Maggie looked down to her phone, her hand started shaking before gripping the phone edges instead. "Blaire- fuck, man, I am so sorry to leave you like this but-"

She bites her own tongue to not speak; theyre all exhausted with moving their lives around with shifts of watching the children, watching over Ruby in the hospital and the "main base" is Kara and Lena's house. Kierath has been a little bit of a troublemaker the past few days of pushing cups off of the table, snatching toys from his siblings's hands, a little bit more time to get him asleep for a nap or for the night.....it's been a long fourty eight hours. El Marayah, has been an angel however with cuddling Maggie, in her pink unicorn pajamas on already El Marayah is a Europhian from another planet but logistically speaking?

Lillian Luthor had no idea what she was doing, making babies in genetically modified engineerred contained oxygen and everything you need to live space or so they just call it a box. They- the doctors, mostly Alex, is in awe of how Ellie is here, she can't read her own mind but she can read other people's minds and is usually reminded not to but she also has been incredibly kind.

Maggie has thoughts on tea? Ellie lifts a chair to the counter, scrounging in the cupboards for green tea bags.

Maggie is tired? She is usually already asking to go on the couch, humming to the television and (softly) playing with her dark curls.

So yes, Ellie has been angel with reading her mind and not reading her mind. Quinn and Jeremiah are asleep on the couch surrounded by pillows and blankets with Harley beside them as well, only in summer shorts and a bun in his hair that he actually let Blaire do (he hates when people touches hair). Jaqueline is in Blaire's lap, only in a diaper and her dark curly hair free and freshly washed from the bath earlier which was a gift from Satan, two adults and six children aged one to five? Thanks Satan.

The house is surrounded by six DEO Agents watching the streets from three blocks down in every direction, a helicopter is on stand by, three FBI men outside of the house gate, one is in the backyard with a sniper and-yeah. Protection from protesters, there was already a death threat to Lena Luthor and how " _that bitch Ruby shoulda died, you're next"_ which was on a comment on her post and he was brought into the precinct for questioning but he was drunk and hates the family. Which wasn't an excuse.

"Yes? What is it?"

"I....something came up, about....you-know-who. They think they know where his hideout is, it's not that far from here outside the city and Alex wants me to go but..." She looks to the children, they just got all of them settled down and she doesn't want Harley to worry, he only really understands why his Mommy Alex hasn't been home to find the man that hurt his big sister. So yeah. Ellie looks up to her, knowing that look and she kisses her forehead crown to not worry

"Do you want me to go?"

She snorts, she knows Blaire is a trained assassin, she can kill a man without a course of to even think, she is a Black Widow and you just need four words to get her to do all of that like how James Barnes worked as a Winter Soldier. Lena isn't the same, she wasn't tortured the same way Blaire was but she probably would go if she had a Super suit and didn't want to leave Ruby at the hospital.

Blaire is also in a sports bra, sweatpants she's been wearing this week everyday and her hair in a messy bun. "You're very sweet but little Jackie needs her Mama," She leans forward, playfully smacking a few kisses on Jackie's face and neck as she preens, leaning into Blaire to get away "Who do I need to send to help you?"

"Maybe Nia? Wait....no, I love Eleanor and Nia both so so so much but I can't handle another kid," Blaire whimpers, rubbing her head and she must be more exhausted than Maggie is "I'll ask for James."

"But....he's a guy. And look at me."

"He's also very gay and an incredible father though James does have some Daddy issues....anyway, he's amazing, he looks sort of scary from how stressed and tiring it's been but he'll be an angel. He'll probably have you into a bath with wine, putting the kids to her and meeting little cutie," She brushes her thumb on Jackie's cheek, promising Ellie she'll be back in the morning for breakfast. She's slipping black combat boots on she packed in her bag, tying her hair back into an ponytail and she looks like Lieutenant Danvers-Sawyer again.

"Okay, give me three for the road baby." She bends down, tying her last laces together, Harley beside her and he holds up her little backpack that's full of magazines, knives, shotgun shells and she takes it, cupping his face. He gives a fist bump, switching statistics to slapping her hand as a high five and kissing her cheek hard, drool and all. She still can't believe he's going to be six in a few months.

"I love you, okay? I'll be home....I'll be home really late honey but you got two. Do you want Mommy Alex to come here with me or do you want to see Ruby?"

"Both?"

"One, baby. Remember, with all the stuff happening we need to follow Grandpa J'onn's rules."

"But I'm the oldest."

"I know. I know you are and you're scared for me to leave right now but it's okay. Your Mom always has my back, remember? I'll be back before you know it."

"Okay. I'll wait up for you." He hugs her neck again and she smiles, a hand holding the back of his blonde hair and they both know he'll be asleep once she gets back in the early morning and hoping Blaire is asleep too, Rao knowing she needs it.

//

"I'm scared."

"I know, sweetie. It's okay." Alex and Maggie are at the SuperCorp house with an exhausted Nia who collapsed on the couch still in her Dreamer suit, face first and blue mask over her eyes with Eleanor poking Maggie in bed at two a.m when they arrived at the house and Nia was already snoring and little Eleanor was hungry. James switched shifts again with Winn at the DEO and Jamie in DEO Daycare while he went to work (trying to and desperately trying not to lose his cool if he hears one more thing about Ruby Arias's.....situation.)

Eliza is at the hospital with Natalie and stayed the night though Natalie felt bad and gave her the sleeping cot for the night.

"I got Ellie,- come here, hold my hand," It isn't the first time that the children has seen Ruby in the hospital but the protesters and paparazzi hasn't been....welcoming the last few days. But Blaire is scared too, she hasn't seen Ruby since New Years which was also six months ago; drinking red wine and playing board games, eating pizza and potstickers (though Kara and Ellie almost ate it all by themselves.) The next day was of the children sleeping in until ten and the adults caught up; little did she know Ruby was already pregnant Blaire has her purse, Jacqueline on her hip and Ellie's little princess bag on her shoulder as well

"Mama," Kierath whimpers into Lena's pant leg with all of the crowd of reporters and paparazzi with huge cameras, people yelling out questions, " _justice for ruby, justice for ruby, justice for ruby!"_ and " _ruby, ruby, ruby, ruby"_ is all being chanted by a lady with a huge microphone. Lena shushes him, slipping his backpack over his little shoulders and he clutched the straps while she lifted her other hand to cover his face from the quick flashes. Security guards are around the gates that's holding the protesters of cardboards, papers and she heard something.

Lena whips her head around, Kierath's hand in hers and the other still covering his face and she swallows not really knowing what to say to that but someone yells a " _god damn right to that, dude!_ " to the comment- "Lena, Lena, don't, don't do it, not here-" Blaire hisses and a hand on her elbow but she lunges the man about how bitches should be on leashes and she grabs the man's collar, slamming him on the ground. She can't help it, all she sees is red, punching him once, another person is pulling on her ponytail and she can hear Kierath crying

" _MAMA_!" Kierath yells, breath hiccuping into his tears strolling down his cheeks when the protesters and paparazzi jump the gate in seconds, Lena grunts a little every time she's kicked, one of them has a camera right in her face on the ground. Blaire picks up a crying, red cheeked Kierath with Ellie beside her and already inside the hospital and Lena spits out blood on the cement beside her, "HEY! Get off of her-get off of her, go on, go fucking get!" The security guards are already surrounding her and she's curled in a ball, coughing

"Jesus-Lena! Lena, come on, come on," Kara urges, running out of the hospital doors with nurses of the bloodied and bruised that got in the scrap fight, hoisting her in her arms and Lena spits out blood one more time before they're in the hospital and Kara whispers _you're the best woman in the world, you know that right?_ in her ear and Lena smiles, blood between her teeth and her swollen eye.

"THEY CALLED HER THE N WORD?! The N word, she's not even- on her papers, she's "Cuban" like she isn't even cuban, there was no race on Krypton, on Argo- but apparently Earth is just the primary reason of being such a....a....!" Kara huffed, she's outside of Ruby's hospital room in the hallway, not wanting to be far from Ruby or the kids but Lena is in the emergency room with a black eye, three bruised ribs and a bruised back with a cut lip. She's not mad because of Lena, she's just mad because of why Lena reacted so bad of a simple word. A simple word that doesn't even define Ruby.

"Kara, breathe. Look, I'm pissed as hell too but do you want to press charges or not? I got a pen and paper." Maggie has been or trying to calm her down for the past hour of seeing if the parents went to take any legal action but Lena is fine, no concussion, no further complications physically and they don't know how Ruby would want to react. What are they kidding, Ruby would be pissed as hell. "Kara, I know what it's like. Okay? Do you need me as a police officer or as a sister?"

She sighs, letting her head fall onto the wall. "I want to protect my daughter, both of the Lena's but....can we just talk about legal action tomorrow?" Maggie and her are more of a teasing kind of way than a bickering like her and Alex do and the gentle nature of Maggie Sawyer is probably the best thing ever. The best thing from both of her sisters that she could ever ask for.

Later on that night, Kierath clutched to his Mama even when they were eating dinner and sharing his "they taste like plastic, Mama" meatloaf with her from the hospital cafeteria, Eliza gushing over little Jacqueline who also warmed up to the older woman after a bottle of milk and snuggles for the rest of the night, Ellie at Ruby's bedside and telling her about her day.

Lena types out her post on Twitter: "For the incident earlier today, I have a few words. If you know me, I fight for truth, justice and all rights to people....what their skin colour is or not. I, on the other hand, have white privilege. My daughter Ruby doesn't. She's been cyber bullied, attacked physically, slapped, spit on, beat up in dark alleys and even sexually assaulted because of her skin colour. I don't know what that's like for not being able to control something that is....you. You shouldn't be kicked, spat on or raped for your skin colour, no matter what century, year, day....I do have privileges and it makes me sick in the stomach for it.

I don't want my children to think they have to play with specific toys. I don't want my bestfriend, Blaire, to be stalked by paparazzi, harassed at work and her own family stalked in the home town she grew up in....because she has a black daughter. Adopted. And that's on me because she was photographed (which I asked to be taken down, never happened) with me and her daughter. And I hate that, I wish I could do more than choose violence first of hearing that word about my daughter but I couldn't help it to hear something like that. Especially to my kid. I'll be pressing charges. I apologize, it were wrong doing for me to act like that and I'll choose words next time to figure the situation out and find a solution first before making one.

She's our daughter and we'll fight for her with both of my words and both of my fists.

-Lena Luthor and Kara Danvers."

It's a good day to be a Luthor when you have over two trillion dollars to sue whoever the hell you want who's yelling slurs and all of the ice cream for Kierath who she scared the shit out of being beat up right in front of him.

They're anxious to wait until Ruby wakes up, knowing she'll be thanking them for the post and kind words and the one time at the dinner table in the future: 

_"Knock it off, Harley."_

_"Whatever my Sister-got-beat-up-for-you-of-being-in-the-hospital- for you!"_

_She splutters, "I-I wasn't even awake for that!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still working on this chapter!


	50. Where Does The Good Go?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The doctors come in with that look. That look. We all (maybe not all but I do and it's a terrible dread feeling in the stomach, the opposite of butterflies) know that look: your loved one is dying or dead. 
> 
> They figure out what to do, how to do, do they want Ruby to go peacefully? What were her "death wishes"? It's a lot. Alooooottttttttt.
> 
> Kara, Lena, Natalie, Alex, the whole family really they all figure out what will happen next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So some of the scenes are actually sort of made from an idea I had of the Greys Anatomy episode, Season Three and Episode Sixteen where (SPOILERS!!) she has a near drown. When Meredith is being brought back to life from a coma, she has memories of the people were close to her, that died in her life, she sees her and she sees Doc, the gunman, the suicide bomb lady, her dog that died....yeah. 
> 
> So Ruby instead sees her dead bestfriend that died in the school shooting, her supposed dead father, when Kara had a near death experience when Reign almost killed her she also saw Krypton. And Ruby sees Krypton as well. I really love this chapter, I think there's a lot of different views in this, will Ruby come back to life, where do people go when they die, how is Krypton....alive but was actually blown up? 
> 
> I have a lotttttttt of thoughts on this and this is one of this most biggest chapters I actually wanted to do for awhile.

One Of The Luthor Hospitals, National City

July 20th, 2021

Time on the Wall Clock: 9:28 a.m

-

I loved you in secret possession like you were mine, first sight, and then we loved each other with reason

When I look into your eyes

It's like watching the night sky,

or the sunrise.

There's so much that they hold inside,

and just like them old stars up above,

I see that you've come so far,

to be right where you are but how old is your soul?

I won't give up on you,

even if the skies get rough,

I'll give all of my love.

I'm still looking up,

and when you're needing the space

to do some navigating;

I'll be here patiently waiting.

-

On her Fourteenth Day, the doctors came in.

Bailey, Grey, Shepard and Torres all in that line though Dr. Grey, the most patient and kindest person to help the family through this and she commands them to sit, to relax. But they all know that look: it's the Doctor's Look of sympathetic eyes, more of a sorry in her tone when she's talking to them and it's classic behaviour from a doctor or several when they tell you that your loved one is dying, dead or an "accident" or "incident" happened. It's not always sympathetic or more kind to the family that's grieving or in pain or in shock or in supposed bloody knowing of what happened. It isn't, not even for right now and this family.

"Truthfully, we don't know when Ruby will wake up. It's uncertain if the coma is helping her mentally, it will help her physical injuries but we don't know what is going on, inside. Dr. Shepard will be running tests and doing further research of how the coma is helping Ruby or not,"

Kara holds a hand to her wobbling chin, "And if....and if it's not?"

"Then we....consider other options. We are getting worried and we want to fulfill her wishes-"

"No. She never asked for gave her power of attorney to anyone, not me, not Sam, not Natalie, not Alex, she didn't give her power to anyone! She never signed any papers, she never said anything, we are still legally her parents, Sam is out of the picture and we're fully adopting Quinn- her life is in our hands and you want us to make a choice?!" Lena almost screamed, she shoved hands off of her: she's twenty seven years old and she shouldn't be making her daughter's fate to keep her alive until her brain goes to a vegetable or pull the plug and hope she's happy with it. This must be the universe saying hey you did a great job proving yourself to the world as a good Luthor and now here! Take it with love and harmony!

Lena does start crying, looking to Ruby on the bed and then hanging her head, Alex takes the wheel with Lena being held by Kara, wiping under her eyelid, "A-and how long does she have? What will the tests prove?"

"As long as she is on life support, she will be healing for as long as she can, how hard as she can, she will have a breathing mask, puffers snd medication to keep her breathing but we are uncertain if the tube will prove her quality of life."

Maggie squeezes Alex's hand as she takes a breath to not cry, biting her lip hard until it turns white and Alex asks anyway, "And-and if we don't? If-, if we just take her off of the tube?"

"It could be hours, days even for them to go. I don't know what your family's choices are for Ruby's life. We'll be here."

Natalie is however not listening, clutching Ruby's hand and on their knees beside the bed. "Please, please, please, please."

//

Ruby blinks, looking to an amazing view. A huge window is in front of her that her view goes to horizontal and to the ceiling, the ceiling doesn't even look like the ceiling look like in all the rooms she's slept in and all the cars that she looked up to when Samantha would drive them around America; always needing money and always running away. Usually it was from something. She blinks a little slower, her heart is beating. Which can't be possible, not right now. The pillows literally feel like they're part of feathers, she feels warmer and lighter though....

The last thing she remembers....think, what happened? Think! her brain screamed. She....she smells gas, smoke and....blood. She tastes blood. She remembers the cement block fell on her, rubble swallowed her and Adam up after the bomb went off- "RUBY! RUBY, come on, DUDE JUST-" Adam broke off into screaming next, he's beside her, covered in dirt, ash and blood as well, his leg is bloody and a bone sticking out of it and he's trying to lift the rubble off of her. He'll probably break his back before he lifts it and saves her life. "HELP! CAN ANYONE HEAR ME?! One, two, three-" The Three comes out ss grunt, trying to lift it once again

"Little one, welcome."

Her hand goes flying to her waistband but her gun isn't there, her gun is usually always there unless a holster is around her ankle and one is usually under her pillow if not. Oh shit, where's her gun- No weapons. No guns. No bullets. She needs bullets in a gun or it won't work. but she has a knife that's strapped to her thigh holster and she pulls it up- who the fuck would be calling her little one? Only Kara calls her that. Oh.

Oh.

She sort of actually kind of recognizes her- both of them actually. She's sort of tall. Tall but maybe because Ruby is laying down on a bed that's sort of like a feather keeping her up, her hair is light brown, almost blonde, and a single white streak is in her hair. And both of them are....identical twins? One doesn't have the white piece of strand in her hair though.

The One With The White Hair Strand steps forward, she's in a long silky black gown that goes to her feet with two black skinny spaghetti straps holding it up, she turns just an inch but Ruby can see four finger prints bruises around her bicep. Interesting. She keeps a note on that for later when she scrambles back in seconds to the bed headboard, swallowing with a gulp while looking between the two, "Wh-who are you?! Where am I? You-....you actually look familiar, you actually- you guys really look alike y-you k-know that? I'm-I'm, I'm, I only use, use one of these f-for good reason so, so watch out! W-watch, watch out!" She whimpers, sitting on the edge of the bed, her shaking hands in front of her

"Hey, hey, it's okay. We're here to help you, we won't-" But she can't even recognize the language at all, she....is it Kryptonian? Or Daxam? Maybe Theroplian? The woman recognizes her confusion and she repeats it back into English for her, just at the foot of her bed and she raises the knife, higher, shaking all the while and she stops, giving a small smile. "You might know me, my name is Astra. And this is my sister, Alura, we are relatives of your mother, Kara, you may have heard about us in stories....in the AI's, we're....we're on our home planet, Krypton."

"Whoever is made, transformed and born with Kryptonian blood, how Lena and the children were created genetically engineered, how Kara, Kal and Samantha were born on Krypton.....we all sort of see your life." She struggles with her words, she has a huge, huge accent, like how Lena and Harley have one after being in Russia for so long, speaking Russian or Kryptonain. Even both. "....sort of like a projector, we see your memories, we....sort of like we see them through your own eyes."

"Astra, you're making it worse."

"I do not know, I do not know how to explain it in real life. Well....in English?"

"That is why I lovely agreed first, volunteered first and you explained 'noooo she'll recognize me first' you are an idiot. We are twins. We are the same. We are alike, you idiot."

Ruby giggled at their banter, clamping a hand over her mouth and Alura rolled her eyes as Astra smiled, not a care in the world. She puts the knife on the little brown bedside table that was shaped.....odd, trying to calm her racing heart down while she sat a little closer, she still doesn't trust him but she trusts her Aunt Kara. They are her family, far, far, far apart family that she didn't even know existed until Reign happened. "Kara has talked about you both, Astra died by a sword through her chest? I've never had a sword since they're not allowed at the DEO but-"

Astra raises a single eyebrow.

"Wait, wait wait wait, wait, wait. Astra is- YOU'RE DEAD? YOU'RE-"

She puts a finger to her lips and Ruby (she even surprises herself) shuts up as she talks, "Don't wake up the baby."

Baby? Astra does a little thing with her thumb that swings and looks to her left like why don't you take a look? And she does, it's a....it's a hospital room. She takes a step forward and she's in a hospital hallway, there's people around busying like bees up and down the hallway, nurses are in simple blue scrubs and some are in pink. She looks to the door in front of her with

"My name is: Ruby Arias-Luthor

I don't like: Loud noises and no more than six people in my room at a time.

Please: Tell a nurse or a doctor if I start turning blue or purple immediately or press the red button above the bed!"

She traces the other whiteboard with the same format on it but with a different name on it and a different prescription.

My name is: Lena Arias-Gortman

I don't like: My sun bed off. Please keep my sun bed on and I don't like people touching me.

Weight: Six pounds and five o.z

Length: Twenty five centimetres

Which keeps me happy: Quietness."

She traces the name, Lena, the same name of her Aunt Lena Kieran Luthor, billionaire, philanthropist, she has four PhD's, two M.D's, one M.D, medical degrees, she earned it when she turned twenty one in America to accompany for the Afghanistan, Iran and Indian tribes, Rajastahn and Maraharahstan, to protect them from war, domestic violence and what the USA declared war on, killing millions of lives. Lena is the last child of the Luthor apprentice (or so known of?) and she was twenty two when she took ahold of her family's company to not go out of business and fall out of the pit. But there is another Lena, she is a newborn, she is small and she is a baby.

Another Lena?

She opens the hospital door, seeing....Lena. Lena, she didn't look like a business woman right now with baggy sweatpants on, a grey and blue letter printed "NCU" on it with her black hair being played with by Kara, Kara Danvers, in matching clothing but with her glasses on. Secret identity, duh. She steps forward, running then with hugging them both but they don't even move- "Aunt-Aunt Lena?" She lets them go, her hands touching right through them. Like air. She frowns, looking to the person at the bedside.

Natalie.

Oh Natalie. Maybe they'll see her! She runs too, hugging them from behind snd clutching to Natalie's, (here, actually) sweater, breathing in strawberries and a tint of strawberries and metal, they're in blue baggy jeans, original white converse and tears in their eyes, lips forming words but she can't hear. "They....hey! Natalie, Natalie, I'm right here! Hellllooooo?" She waved a hand in their face but they can't see her. She looks beside Natalie, who's hand is in something, a crib, their hand is being held by a baby's finger. "Oh...oh, my god is this-"

"Your daughter, yes. Three generations of Arias girls."

She wants to break down sobbing but she can't even cry, she can't cry because none of this is real. "I thought- I for sure thought I was going to have a little boy. I was going to name him Nathaniel, after Natalie. Nathaniel Karin, Karin was for Kara, I wanted to name him after her since she never....was she mad? When she found out?" Stepping around her medical crib, Lena- Lena is asleep in a pink zip up onesie, hat on her head and she goes to cup her cheek but all she feels is air. That is the worst pain she ever felt; her daughter in front of her and she can't even touch her.

Astra is learning down in front of Kara, in awe of Kara; she actually thought Astra was some sort of....monster for Alex to slice a sword through her chest but the way Astra looks at Kara with pure adoration and love changed her mind. Astra kisses her forehead though she can't touch her, probably feeling the same pain as her. She stands, fixing her white flowing dress that matches Alura's who is standing over.....Ruby. Ruby stands closer, looking down at herself. "I look fucking ugly." She thinks she does with white bandages over her head, her face, half of her face is covered in bruises, black splotchy bruises that goes all the way down to her neck but it's covered by a neck guard

"You do not."

"What is on my arms?"

"You were badly burned in the bombing. Your legs too, only your left one." She lifts up the blanket to see her legs, one is covered in a white leg cast and the other is wrapped in white bondages, different bandages and she lifts it up, blood and pink skin underneath. She grimaces, putting the blanket over herself again. "Your face otherwise is.....not to be rude, you were also bruised and hurt but you did go face first into the floor. The c section went well, you're being fed by a tube, a utility bag-"

"A POOP BAG? I have a poop bag? Are you serious?"

"Yes. It is not so bad, it were life threatening if you didn't have one."

"Isn't everything life threatening for me at the moment?"

"So sassy like Kara." Astra snarks, kissing her forehead again. "But yes."

"What am I really doing here?"

"Because of me. I would like to talk to you." Micheal, her also dead bestfriend walks into the door of her imaginary world that she must have created that she is having in her medically induced coma state.

Oh Rao.

//

On the Fourteenth Day

It was late. It was late and Natalie couldn't bare to even look at Ruby one more time with the words " _we want to respect her wishes"_ echoing in their head everytime, kissing Ruby's forehead, shrugging Kara's hands off and going to the NICU. They kissed Little Lena's forehead twice for the day that they won't be back for the night but in the morning, hoping Kara will check on her later, staying for awhile just to see her squirm and gurgle for awhile before one more kiss and they were out of there, needing a break

Somehow, they ended up at Ruby's apartment, on Third an Elhauw street, it's a weird name that Ruby loves, she found it as a unique name and neither of them knew how to say it properly.

They get to the door and there's literally boxes, boxes of gifts, presents and shiny vases of red roses, there's gift baskets and letters taped to Ruby's door, probably all from fans. Fans that care. Fans that have #Justice4Ruby trending on twitter. Classmates that came out alive. Classmates that didn't have a bullet in them, that doesn't have to say " _I was in a school shooting"_ to their grandchildren one day and being named a hero. A hero? Ruby, laying in that bed, not knowing if she'll breathe on her own or even live another day

It makes them hate themselves for wanting to be one of them, for Ruby to be one of them, for this to not happen to them and the world to not be so fucked up. But they take a breath, knowing that a world with a Super and a Luthor, Kryptonians and Daxamites shouldn't be together, blah, blah, blah. But they bring all of the boxes, the vases, the gift baskets all in the apartment and on the kitchen island counter before taking a picture of it and captioning it on Twitter: " _thank you for all your love, your prayers and kindness. - natalie."_ with a black heart emoji at the end. Just like Ruby used to do. They throw the phone down, breathing out again

This is Ruby's first house, her first apartment, her first own space that she bought with her own personal account, her Aunt Lena might be in the list of top ten billionaires but she wasn't letting her buy it. The median rent for a studio apartment, like how Ruby's is, it's an open concept with the kitchen and living room opening, huge bay windows showing off natural light in the living room, the rest of the apartment has a single hallway going both left and right. The rent costs about 1,653 dollars a month that Ruby beats her ass to do with going to highschool, having a conjoined job at the Arias-Gortman Garage with Natalie, volunteering at homelessness shelters.....yeah, she doesn't care about how much money her Aunt has and what she does with it

" _I'm going to be nineteen and then I want to buy my own house."_ Ruby argued back to Kara and Lena for letting them buy a bigger, better, house for her. Now Ruby might not even get a chance to turn nineteen. They hold their head in their hands, looking around the living room of pictures of Ruby and Natalie, Ruby and Quinn, there's a single picture above the fireplace with Samantha, Lucy and Ruby all smiling in the picture, staring right into the camera. That picture was taken on Ruby's seventeenth birthday, Ruby has makeup on half of her face to cover the bruises. Lucy's scarf is covering the handprint bruises that Sam gave her after she tried saving Ruby from Sam's beatings.

There is so much that this house holds. They walk down the hallway, looking at the framed paintings that Kara painted her, that Ruby painted herself, opening Ruby's bedroom door with a flick of fingers. The bedroom looks the same. The bedroom looks the same from a few days before they went to Lena and Kara's house the morning that it....happened, the pillows have _"Fuck Off_ " on the pillowcases. Ruby hates mornings. Ruby hates the colour yellow. Her laundry hamper is filled to the brim, they walk over to pick up the first thing and it's the shirt of " _Okay_?" and _"Okay"_ from her favourite movie, "The Fault In Our Stars".

Holding the shirt to their face, they break down crying, slamming their head on the floor and gripping the shirt with both hands, looking up to the ceiling above them, they aren't religious, Rao is for Krypton and Valpor is for Daxam. They don't know who they even pray to, maybe they're trying to talk to Ruby in some spirited, transcendence way, they just pray that Ruby stays alive until nineteen, until twenty, until twenty one, they don't ever want Ruby to go, they want Ruby to meet their daughter, they want all of the "milestones" and the "domestic life", they want Ruby to live. With them. They were never supposed to meet, never supposed to be together, never destined to meet but now they pray just don't take her, _don't take her, not yet, not yet, not yet, please._

They clean. They do Ruby's laundry, twenty five minutes in the washer and fourty five minutes into the dryer and in that time they change the bed sheets and pillow cases, putting water in the flower vases, putting pillows onto the couch. They don't know what they're doing but rearranging, cleaning to get rid of the old, cleaning to try and make up fresh just makes it all better, picking up the books and putting them in their place on the book case, cleaning out her makeup bag and buying on online.

They don't know long they've been at the apartment until they wake up on the hardwood floor with the Vodka bottle beside them, Ruby's pictures, books they didn't put away yet, their phone beside them buzzing. Buzzing loud and annoying. Scrambling up, they rake a hand through their hair, pressing the green button without been looking at the caller ID, "You have to get over here. It's Lena."

They run the whole seven blocks back, bursting through the doors, going up the stairs two at a time with so many thoughts, so many questions, so many possibility that's wrong or what went wrong when they were crying themselves to sleep, drinking and in Ruby's " _National City Lawson Highschool"_ sweater on with black sweatpants they also burrowed. Panting, bursting open the NICU's sliding door with gloves and a rushed put on NICU pink baby poncho on, Lena and Kara talking to the doctors, the nurses, the midwife, the helper with the baby when she's allowed to leave the NICU-......"What? What happened? Is she okay, does she have a brain bleed? Is her blood okay? Does she need more blood? Do we need to call J'onn for more light?"

Kara shakes her head, holding their fidgeting gloves hands, "No, no she's okay. She's cleared to come out of the NICU, there's complications, no worries and no brain bleeds. She's cleared to come out of the NICU but they want her to stay in the hospital anyway with Ruby, just in case." They breathe out in relief, their cheek being kissed by Kara and they step to the changing table where little Lena is, only in a diaper and cooing up to them, almost having a smile on her face.

"Come on, beautiful, let's get you out of here." They kiss her forehead again, picking out a simple pink onesie with a matching hat on her little head with "babygirl" on the side in light pink writing as well, slightly kicking feet and they smile, taking the first picture of her in real clothing. The first time that they actually realized they had powers was when they fought off a drug dealer twice the size of them when their Mother didn't pay the wanted money and they flew. Flying is like....they don't even have to think about it, they just do it. Loving Lena is like flying, to them.

//

Currently............

Well, we also wanted you to meet someone. You have had a lot of questions and we wanted to answer at least a few." Micheal shrugs, smiling again and she can't help but take a screenshot in her head, his bright shiny teeth, his dreadlocks down and free, skin clear and even more shiny in heaven? Is this the Kryptonian heaven, Krypton? Beautiful. But she turns to see a man. He looks sort of familiar. He smiles anyway as a greeting, hugging the twins first

"Ruby, this is Kalen. This is your biological father." _Oh shitttttttt. Oh shit oh shit oh shit._ He smiles again, softer and okay _woah_ , they do sort of look alike. His nose is hers, she always made jokes to get a nose job though she would never. He does sort of look like her, her dipped chin is all from him, a long, sharp and poked out jawline as well that her Mother definitely doesn't have, his hair is surprisingly blonde, a blonde that's almost beach blonde. Okay, she could never. She steps forward.

Uh, what the hell is she going to say? "What happened to you?"

He sits at the table, hands clasped. "Cancer. Got me a son of a bitch if I have to say so, I did a couple years of chemo. I was good. Last year, you were in New York. For some sort of mission, I suppose, falling off a building? You should be dead from that, you should have not survived that. I saw it all happen on live TV, paparazzi, random people recording a ninety pound girl falling off of a skyscraper, that sort of thing."

She sits too, a little hesitant but Micheal's hand in hers is all she needs, scoffing, so many people do say that she shouldn't have survived that. "And you just knew it was me? Your long lost daughter?"

He smirks, "I always knew who you were, Ruby. Your mother said I didn't do shit for you, she was kicked out and left the city the same night and I never saw her again, I wish- half of my life? I fucked up. Me and another chick, we went through a lot of drugs, needle problems which led to my cancer, STD', yeah, I wasn't a good person. I beat a lot of my girlfriends, my kids- you have six more siblings."

Ruby smiles, excitement clouding her face, "Really? I always wanted a sister."

"Yeah. You have four sisters, two twin brothers and you were the second oldest. Are. I wish I knew you, Ruby. Well I can get to know you since I've been in Krypton for a year, it's been lovely, we can't eat in the after life but we do sleep a lot, when I had cancer all I wanted was to watch you but I was so tired. It's exhausting. Congratulations, your baby! She's beautiful." He expresses, his eyes to the right and she looks too to the hospital room where her body is and where the crib is beside the hospital bed. She smiles, so excited. "Thank you. I really want to meet her. I'm not sure I could hold her of how sore and tired I'd be but....would you do the same thing? Natalie....I can't believe I kept the pregnancy away I mean I sort of had to for security purposes but would you do it too? If you didn't have a choice?"

She honestly doesn't know why she's asking him, he knew her all her life, her Mother just hated him but she doesn't want to ask Micheal or Adam since they both sort of knew while she was trying to save both their lives in the school.

He nods, relaxing a little more. "I would. I mean, if I had to? I _definitely would,_ I saw how you and Lena, god bless that woman I'm so grateful that she and Kara brought you in- but I saw the struggles day to day what you had after you realized you were pregnant. The DEO check ups, the morning sickness, like you were doing it all by yourself even though you were with Natalie at the time. I could never, I don't.....I don't think I could have done that by myself, first week of puking every morning? Fuck it, I'm telling my partner,"

He and Ruby laugh together, she shakes her head though she had many, many times she wanted to say fuck it and break a few laws here and there "Were you scared? Out of all of that? I mean I saw that you.....not so nicely killed Ryan Deji and I don't blame you one bit but were you scared after you were being 'targeted' for his death? Like a revenge plot?" Micheal asks this time.

She hates herself for how he was killed, he was killed in school shooting but by the brother that she killed to save her family.

How ironic is that.

She swallows, squeezing his hand before kissing the knuckles, sighingx "I was fucking scared. I signed up to be in the DEO to save lives, to stop crime, to.....all of it. I wanted to help people, I wanted to save people that were kidnapped, tortured, killed, the same sort of way that my Aunt Lena was. Humans or aliens. Male or female. What I didn't sign up to be in the DEO for was having enemies and in the huge crime departments, FBI, S.H.I.E.L.D., NCPD, you have enemies. You have people, had people who come after you, people who beat you in alleyways for being related to a Luthor. People who are cruel but don't define themselves as that. I didn't know that. So I didn't sign up at the DEO for that and I don't regret it but I also regret you dying. Adam, heartbroken

My Aunt, Alex, it happened to her too, a near death experience and a kidnapping. My Aunt Kara, targeted more times than I could count.....I didn't sign up at the DEO for that. I don't really have more words, information I can tell but I'm sorry. You died young and I hate that. A lot of kids did, a lot of kids in our class, in our band class. I have a lot of hate and I won't be okay."

Micheal wraps an arm around her and she snuggles close, "You will be okay, just not for awhile. Come on, let's go see the city!"

Oh Rao.

//

"I want to go back."

"Are you sure?" Ruby huffs, frustrated.

She wants to live, she is aching to see her little girl grow up, she wants to see her little girl's first smile, her first tooth, her first hand aid, she wants all the firsts, she wants it all and everything and more. And, she wants to see her family again, Aunt Lena is gonna wring her neck if Aunt Alex doesn't get her first, or maybe Aunt Kara will, she wants to see Supergirl flying in the air and seeing her little brother's gasping smile, pointing to her for Ruby to see. She wants it all back.

She stands, nodding.

She hugs Micheal, a bone crushing hug as he grunts, lifting her up and her fingers hold onto the tip of his braids, she's happy that she got to see him one last time. He lets her go and she bends up, kissing his cheek where his dimple sets. "Tell Adam I love him. And...." He looks out of the window to where Krypton's red sun is shining on them. ".....for him to be happy. I know that's the most stupidest thing to ever say but I don't want him to go to college and not fuck at least one boy in the bathroom. And books! Push him to write his book, he always wanted to do that. I died happy. I died with you and Adam. I died happy."

She nods, her forehead being kissed one more time before she's waving Astra, Alura and Zor-El goodbye and she turns, seeing white.

// Ruby does wake up on the nineteenth day.

It's a shock for the doctors, even one said it's the "burst" the "burst" is when the patient has a sprout of energy and uses it before they die. It wasn't very comforting to the family when she showed signs of waking up, her fingers twitching, her MRI scans were showing her brain was trying to wake up with her brain active and "awake" in the scans. They brought Little Lena into her room just to maybe calm her down if she did wake up that day or that night but it happened right when the sun shone.

Kara usually did wake up early.

She sort of hated it and loved it at the same time wishing she could rest some more with her body heavy and exhausted during the day with being at the hospital, taking care of little Lena and then taking care of the children if they do go home for awhile. But she's happy about it if she could get a half hour or so in to snuggle with Lena, both Lena's, her fiancée and granddaughter, she propped an elbow up for her coded fist to rest against her cheek, light against Lena. Her dark hair around her face, stern and potty face features but soft as well, the couple is in the hospital cot and Natalie went home last night for at least a good night's sleep.

What do they do? She can't-, she doesn't want, she does not want to take Ruby off life support but the world doesn't resolve around Kara's opinion like it does for Supergirl's and she would not even think to take Ruby off of it or think of it. That's her kid. That's her daughter right there and she's so torn, this is her family, her daughter and her soon to be wife but none of them are ready to make that move. A muffled whimper.

Her ears perk up at the sound knowing it's not somewhere in or outside of the hospital since she tuned her superhearing close and steady to not hyperventilate like the first few years on Earth of that. She looks to Lena's crib beside one of Ruby's bedside but she's cacooned into her white blanket with "Cutie" in even a whiter print. Definitely a seven pound cutie. They all don't know what to name her so it's just been little Lena or L for now. (Older Lena hates it.) Another whimper. She raises her head to look at a better position but Lena is asleep, dead sound asleep.

She looks to Ruby's hospital bed. Ruby's eyes, (well, one eye, half of her face was smashed in and she can't see out of one eye) is open, her hazel brown open. Her eyes are open. Her eyes are......open? She looks closer, frowning a little because is this one of the dreams she's been having? When she has a dream and Ruby is awake and happy and alive? This better not be a delusion that J'onn put her in her head just to calm her down for the first few hours of the day. Ruby's hand raises, another whimper. Her hair moves. Okay, that definitely didn't happen in her dream.

She scrambled up, patting Lena everywhere, on her hands, a hand in her hair quick but soft to not yank her hair, her light pink shorts on and she runs over, both of her hands hovering over her, not knowing if she should touch her or not. "Ruby! Ruby, oh, Ruby, hey- it's Mom Kara, it-it's Kara, hey." She reaches over Ruby to push the blue button as a nurse to come by and check on them, as soon as possible, Ruby blinks to her, leaning forward. She frowns, snapping her fingers. "Ruby, honey, can you hear me? Lena, hey, Lena get up. Lena, come on Ruby is awake."

Once again.

All the doctors lined up to diagnose Ruby of what her symptoms were, what they were treating and helping and supporting her with mentally and mostly physically of her traumas and what will happen in the future. Natalie is stuck to Ruby's side, just staring. Ruby doesn't mind. Ruby can't seem to mind.

Dr. Shepard starts first. "Here are the physical symptoms of severe traumatic brain injuries can result in continuing or permanent change or changes in someone's state of consciousness, responsiveness and cognizance. There are many, many symptoms to many different brain injuries and here are some that Ruby did have in the past of her hospital stay and some that she might have in the future

1.No loss of consciousness but dazed, maybe a little confused, or disoriented

2\. Headache or migraines

3\. Nausea, vomiting or feeling of tiredness, fatigue, fading in and out Problems with speech and talking There are sensory symptoms as well-"

Ruby taps her ear to show she can't hear Dr. Avery well and she can't until he raises his voice an inch, not to make her flinch but enough for her to hear. "-Ruby has tinnitus, which means that when she fell, the gravity and air in her ear drums blasted and it made her lose her earring, her left ear is 100% but her right ear is about 40 percent which will be a lot of patience. Ringing in her ears, changes of her taste, smell and touch, even sensitive to light and sound. We will keep an eye on that, for sure, if you need help or anything, we got you this."

Ruby frowns, looking at the little white board and pen. He hurried to explain, "It's for you to write if you can't say or if it hurts to talk of how severely your face has trauma and swelling."

She writes a smiley face on the board and he smiles back. Yay. "Amnesia is a very, very big and impacting part in Ruby's condition, it's called post traumatic amnesia or PTA, Amneisa is a condition after an injury, some sort of injury in a time where a person is conscious and awake, some people do remember a lot. Some people don't. And that is okay, that is totally valid because a lot of people go through their own things in life-"

"They hurt like me?" Ruby asks, confused and Dr. Shepard stops explaining, smiling a little

"Many, many, many people go through the same things as you, that is definitely true. It's a daily thing in hospitals and we help them as best we can and we will help you as best as we can."

"Okay."

Dr. Shepard continues, "And Ruby, is progressing, fast, it's not a bad thing but we don't want her to have a breakdown of not....her inability of recognizing people, being confused, agitation or distress becoming unpredictable behaviours, many do walk around and forget where they are but in Ruby's case, we want her to heal physically. If you need help, will you buzz this little button?" She picks up a stringed button next to the hospital and puts it on the bed beside Ruby's bed and she nods. She wants to push it but it's for help. Only for help. Only for help. Only for help. Only for help.

"PTA and PTSD may last minutes to months and many certain medicine help people improve their own personal case though we don't know how long the medicine will help until we take her off of it. Ruby, do you want medicine to help that?" "I used to be addicted to drugs. Like....really, really, really, really bad. Bad. Like...." She breathes out her nose, moving her hospital gown sleeve up to show the needle marks. "See? Bad. Is morphine bad like....needle? Needle hurt." She taps the IV in her arm. "Hurt. I do not want....medicine, medicine to make worse. And not better. Make medicine better?"

The doctors look severely uncomfortable, so uncomfortable but Dr. Shepard, elbows Dr. Grey in the side as she's about to say. "I used to be addicted to drugs too, Ruby. I used....well I won't tell you which ones but I lost a baby and a partner over it but when I'm sick? I use medicine to help. I use tylenol to help. I use buckley's if I have a cold or a flu. It helps me. I promise this medicine will help if you want it, none of us are pressuring you to do it if you do not want to. That is a very, hard and fast line. Okay?" 

With Lena asleep in Natalie's arms, swaying from leg to leg, she hasn't been particularly cranky today but the doctors and mostly Alex thinks she just needs to be held of how "touch starved" she is of being in the NICU for a few years and not allowed to be held or cradled or swayed. Natalie otherwise is basking into the love, cuddling their daughter as much as they can and they look to Ruby, awake, they don't jump but is surprised she's awake of how late it is. "Hey, what are you doing up? I can turn the light off so you can sleep." They offer but she turns it down, blinking 

"I....it is nice. To see. You. Nice to....see you." Ruby tried to point but her arm is deadweight, sore and aching as she winces, rubbing it with her curling fistand Natalie sits. Ruby has localized trauma which is when she can't pin point or recall a specific event or a period of time around when the school shooting happened, the amnesia didn't manifest until the third day that Ruby woke up, she asked where Adam was even though they explained he's at a psychiatric hospital, why is her Mom and Lucy gone and if they're going to hit her, they think her memory is around the same time her Mom started hitting her: three years ago. 

Ruby also has generalized amnesia, she can't remember a lot of herself, life history, family history, what she did, who she spoke to, said, did, thought and experienced. They had to explain why there's cuts on her arms and ankles which were a form of self harming when she was being abused. They had to explain why she has a scar on her knee when she fell out of a building in New York on a mission. They had to explain what a straw is. How to use a tablet. When to tell them she needed to go bathroom. How to breastfeed. Why did Sam leave. Who Natalie is. Why she is gay. Why she loves Natalie. Why she can't remember that Kara, Lena, J'onn or Nia is an alien. 

(Kara honestly is dreading to tell her that she's Supergirl.)

"Ah, well, she gets sort of fussy when I put her down so."

"Oh. She. She likes you."

They smile, looking down to Angel who has a pacifier in her mouth, sucking with every breath in and her little fingers wrapped around Natalie's thumb. "She loves you too, you know. I'm here if you would like to....." 

The two young parents haven't talked about.....being parents. It's not that they don't want to but the sessions with Ruby and being treated for her third degree burn marks aren't....all pleasant with screaming in pain, sweaty and exhausted after, Lena usually keeps them both up of needing to eat with Ruby already exhausted of the day and Natalie hates to wake her for milk. For Lena. Gosh, wrong choice of words. The interrogations with police departments, Maggie has put a hold on the investigation since nothing goes past her in the precinct and to let Ruby rest with her depression, confusion and amnesia catching up to her 

"I do not remember you." Ruby, on the other hand, that's just her physical well being but all she's seeing is a face she doesn't recognize, she remembers the face from past memories in a court room, at some sort of party, at a garage as the face smiles at her before coming closer, cupping her face and kissing her and she feels warm and tingly while remembering the memory- but she doesn't even recognize them. Natalie's heart breaks, trying not to wince though they know they did already and she winces too, swallowing, "Well, I do. Just....not quite there yet." 

They nod, fighting the fresh batch of tears on the way, "I know you do. The doctors said you won't remember for a few weeks, Ruby, it's okay. You went through a lot-"

"Don't."

"Pardon?"

"I don't remember you, Natalie. But you do, you're looking at me like....I don't know, it's like your eyes light up. Looking at me. So look at me like that and not how doctors look at me, please? The rest of them can't even look at me in the eye," She leaves her voice as a whisper, so broken, so shattered in the inside while her one eye that she can only see out of looks to Kara and Lena in the sleeping cot, tangled in each other with tank tops and sweatpants. Natalie didn't think about that of how it must be for Ruby to not even be looked at, thinking she's hideous for her injuries and even more scary to not remember her own parents. 

When Ruby's gaze is on them, they wipe the side of their eye to not let her see them crying, looking back to her, "Okay. I won't. But a total stranger will look at you like you're their whole world and that we have.....a baby together. It shouldn't be weird, right? We have a baby, it's not the weirdest thing to happen, did you know that seven hundred and fifty five thousand teenagers have babies from age thirteen to nineteen?" They ramble, swallowing after with a gulp and Ruby musters a smile that doesn't hurt her bruised, healing face 

"Okay, I sort of remember you now, you're a rambler."

They beam, shrugging a little, shy. "I guess?"

"I find it funny when people do that. Not mean. Just.....cute."

They blush even harder with the light above Ruby's bed showing the pink tint in their cheeks and Ruby smiles bigger, holding her chin with a bandaged hand, "Okay don't make me smile, it hurts!" She giggles, a hand stretched out to Natalie. 

//

It's sort of a transcendence experience when they're allowed to walk back in and come into the hospital room where Ruby is settled into, Maggie, in her police uniform with taking her own original police hat off of her head, fingers tightening on the hat, "-just not sudden movements, I don't know i'd she'll allow you to hug her, don't touch her unexpectedly without her seeing the hand first, careful of specific sounds of chairs scraping, don't shut the door but don't keep it open either-", and "-she doesn't remember a whole lot, Kara and Lena will go first and then Natalie, you can go back in with little Lena later if she's stable.....enough."

Lena held Kara's hand in hers that squeezed back as Ruby opened the door for them, neither heard the door close but the rest of the hospital sounds were blocked and Maggie was guarding the door, she is on active duty and especially for this case since it's been going viral and almost over five billion posts of #Justice4Ruby has been trending for the past month. Lena swallows, the doctors pull back the curtains and- oh fuck. Ruby is sitting up straight with the bed inclined upwards, she's out of the blanket and her cast shown, her neck brace on as well as her eyes open 

Maggie comes forward again, in front of the couple with her hands gesturing what is she- "Ruby has tinnitus, it's a medical condition where a feeling of noise, white noise or ringing is located in the ear drums. It's not per se a condition, more of a underlying condition and it happens of prolonged exposure of loud sounds- it probably happened when...." She makes a face like duh and they nod, still puzzled, "Ruby's left ear-" Maggie raises a hand, slowly and then back down slowly to tap the side of her head in the air, "-here, she can't hear out of. The right one isn't great either, about fourty out of one hundred percent?

"But the gestures....?"

"Ruby is practically deaf. I know sign language and she does too so that's how we're communicating. She could also read lips if you don't know how to sign language and will try to talk or pronounce it out." Maggie made a gesture of a fist, her thumb sticking out a little bit, pointing it like a fist bump and rocked it twice. Ruby blinked, doing it back. Maggie squeezed their shoulders before going out and giving them privacy. Kara took two chairs and sat them on either sides of the bed, taking off their jackets 

Lena waved, "Hi, Ruby." It was choked in her throat, she cleared it to try and relax and Ruby caught her eye, raising a hand to her eyebrow and saluting, a hello gesture in sign language, blinking. "My name is Lena. Lena Luthor, do you.....does it sound familiar to you?" The doctor also suggested saying that instead of "do you remember me" which triggered Ruby's hyperventilation a few hours before. Ruby looks between them, her hands gesturing separate movements but stops as the two women have same faces: confused 

She licks her lips, swallowing a few times, her voice throaty. It doesn't even sound like Ruby. "Will,- will," She coughs, muffled into her lips and Kara offers the cup of water with the straw in it and she sips anyway, cheeks flushed (Ruby wants to do everything by herself and hates being helped by simple tasks. That didn't change.) and smiling at her. "Will. You. H-hit, will you, will you hit m-me? For, for, will you hit me if, if I d-don't?" She asks. It's not the best thing that you want to hear the first words of your daughter's mouth after she woke up from a three week old coma, not remembering who you are and not remembering why she feels so fucking scared 

Lena shakes her head. "No. No, we would never hit you. No. We just wanted to see if you did. It's okay. Is....it okay if we just stay here? Rest."

Ruby nods, a hand reached out for Lena too while Kara repositions her bed, falling asleep with Kara's humming and Lena's thumb brushing her knuckles and she looks over to Kara, "Well, shit."

//

"She doesn't remember." Alex chokes out ages they leave the hospital, she's in the car, passenger seat actually and Maggie sort of saw it coming after Ruby asked for the fourth tile who she was, twice for when lunch was and why she was in the hospital. Amnesia patients aren't easy. Nobody said they were. Ruby didn't want Lena or Kara in the room when she woke up, none of them know why since Ruby can't remember why she dint want them in but Natalie. She didn't say a word to Alex. Not a single sentence that Alex made her believe that is the same little girl who thought Alex Danvers was cooler than Supergirl.

Maggie hasn't known Ruby as long as Alex but she'd be lying if it didn't break her heart as well to see Ruby's cool, distant eyes and broken body. The neck brace practically brought her tears to the surface. She know this is some sort of miracle that happens in books and movies and she's extremely, extremely happy she woke up and is alive. And communicates. And is trying to talk. And is breathing. But nobody said it was easy to see your niece say "who are you?" over and over and over and over and over 

"I know, babe. But she's okay, Alex. That's all that matters, right now. We'll get there when we cross that bridge. Ride or die?"

Alex leaned her forehead on Maggie's, both crying, both broken and both the happiest they've been in the three weeks Ruby had been asleep. "Ride or die."

//

Can I....Can I?" Ruby asks after she swallows her last spoonful of jello, green jello is her favourite and Natalie snagged it just for her this morning. Ruby is talking and saying a lot more words than a few days ago she was, she's moving more better with arm exercises, stretching and moving her to be more comfortable even in the bed, and Maggie just changed little Lena's diaper. She's only in a diaper, squirming on the changing table with Maggie picking out an outfit

"Ruby....." Alex starts, gentle, to not discourage it but they still don't know if it's okay for her to engage with Lena since the mental condition she is in. Ruby shoots her a look, she can't glare but her one eye says something like why not and she sighs, nodding. It might make Ruby better or not. Natalie takes Lena from Maggie while going to give her to Ruby, "Okay, support her head, there you go, careful of her head," They muster and Ruby has her head in the crook of her elbow with Lena's feet in her other 

"Okay......wow," Ruby breathes, eyebrows raised a little bit in surprise, she switches to position her into her lap, Lena's eyes wide open staring back at her. Ruby laughs but they all see, it's one of the most beautiful moments that any of them has ever seen before, a mother holding her child for the first time and Natalie sits in the chair, smiling softly. Ruby laughs again but it's actually a sob, the eye that she can see out of has a tear leaking out and her thumb brushing the small, soft cheek. "You're so beautiful. She looks like you."

Natalie is surprised at.....Ruby's love, she hasn't "shown" love or comfort to anyone else the past few days, she's held hands, talked to the whole family, hugged Quinn even though she doesn't know he's a little brother who spent almost every night crying for Sissy Ruby to come home, come home and eat macaroni and cheese and watch movies with me

sister, she Googled who Lucy Lane is, Googling if Supergirl visits kids in hospitals, Googling what the hashtags of her name #Justice4Ruby is trending and still viral until Lena took the tablet away and was worried if shed have an anxiety attack. She never did. 

But they smile, kissing Lena's forehead as she squirms of the action, cooing, "Yes you are beautiful, yes you are- um, I guess? She sort of has my eyes and your hair? Your hair is brown but mine is blonde so it's probably dirty blonde."

"Not clean blonde?"

Natalie stutters to explain but she smiles, "I tricked you. Get it? It was a joke." She grins, offering a hand and Maggie high fives it, barley tapping her hand with tears in her eyes, she's okay, Ruby Arias will be okay with or without Samantha, she's okay, she's okay. She's okay. 

"She's still really little," Ruby whispers, Lena is currently seven pounds from the past three weeks, she was born with Kryptonian and Daxamite powers as well and the yellow sun transmitters helped her injuries about more fifty percent than if she had no sun bed at all. 

Natalie smirks, a finger tracing her shoulder, "I wonder where she gets it from."

Ruby has a slow smile on her face, shaking her head, it's time to tease and just let loose from all the stress and pain and fear from the past few weeks. "I'm not that short."

"Sure, sure."

In the next half an hour or so, Ruby breastfeed Lena as well with a blanket covering her for modesty but Ruby grumbled, yanking it off, and she nursed for a good few minutes before burping her and she fell into a little milk coma. Ruby couldn't care less with more people coming into visit her, Mary Ann and Robert Gortman came to visit so Alex and Maggie could take a break and go home and change. Alex didn't want to, just in case something happened but Maggie reassured her just to sleep in their own bed in a few weeks and left with a kiss to all their heads 

Ruby put her jello cup down. "Angel."

Natalie looked up from their arms where little Lena has been asleep in for awhile. "Pardon?"

"Angel and Lena.....Lena for Aunt. Angel from above. Angel is good. Angel is holy. Angel is....is a miracle. Good? Angelena? No?"

Natalie beams, not controlling themselves to kiss her forehead and she doesn't flinch this time. Tiny miracles. Angel is a miracle. 

"Well hello to you too, Angelena Maddison Arias-Gortman." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might not be done this!!


	51. NOT A CHAPTER

Okay but y'all.

Yallllllllllll do not how LONGGGGGGGGG those last few chapters took me. I might do the chapters over again or edit them but that's all YOU GOT! I loved that section and I'm sorry if i triggered you but I put Tw's and stuff. 

Please give me Prompts!!! 

Literally if it's just: "Ice cream day with Sanvers" or something like that and I will put 10k into the whole damn chapter and a potsticker on top.

Any prompts. Literally anything because I am slowly, slowly running out of my own ideas and I still would love to do that Loki/Supergirl challenge!!!

Kudos, comments and prompts keep this fanfiction going!!!


	52. Healing and Closing Wounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to make some closure of where our characters are, how the family is doing and coping with it because which is true, very traumatic things don't go away overnight and it is terrifying what they did go through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope u like it!!

SuperCorp House, National City

July 27th, 2021

Time on Lena's Supergirl Watch: 10:27 a.m

-

teresa, I'm sorry that they stole your heart they took it out of the middle of your chest

i 

I don't blame ya for walking out into the dark, then they are crying with you they're always gonna see through ya

They're gonna try and make your heart

I'm faking from the start

You don't need to run, you dont need to say we're dead, you don't need to say you're mad,

I'll follow you down every street to watch over you.

-

//

Well, we have cleared Ruby to go home-" The doctors came in two weeks later which is a check up that they do every week to see how Ruby's injuries, physically with a few physical therapists to get her to try and move at least so if she doesn't move than she won't heal as fast or as much the therapists want her to. She has to move if she wants to get better but at the same time they want her on a six week schedule to heal and so she doesn't pop any stitches.

The speech therapists, Dr. Garett and Dr. Doreen, have been with Ruby since she woke up and the original plan was for her throat, neck and vocal chords to heal from her fractured ribs, cracked chest, her broken leg and since she did go under in surgery, they are working and helping her recover from neck pains, discomfort and restore mobility throughout her whole body with little steps. She can hold Angelena and go to the bathroom by herself but the main thing? She can't really talk. She can form words, she can sign language but the trauma and severe bruising on her neck travelled to her throat and they're trying to get her to heal before anything

Ruby does a gesture of bringing her fingers together to rich her cheek, right beside her mouth, bringing it to her ear and then touching her cheek again with her bandaged hand.

She's not the master of sign language but she does know quite a bit and she repeats it as Dr. Bailey nods, "Yes, Ruby, you are going home." Bailey repeats it back to her, squeezing her hand softly while turning to Lena and Kara, "She will be transported by one of our ambulances just in case it's not too bumpy or something happens like you can't get in or out of a regular car, if that's okay with you?"

"Of course, yes. That if absolutely fine, we have talked about where we want to let her down maybe in her own apartment but maybe she should just say close to home? To us, specially because Natalie is taking care of Angel," Lena turns a little to see Natalie bending over the crib to coo at Angel who is all smiling and gurgling up at them. Angel is actually six weeks today with pink leggings on, a white t shirt with a bunny on it and a little blanket going to be covering her while she's in the car seat and on their way to Lena and Kara's house, "And we will be supporting, helping, helping in any way with Ruby, really."

"You have the hospital's phone number, Angel's physician, Ruby's therapists will be coming to the house twice a week and......take care, really. Take care of yourselves." Dr. Bailey is sort of the supervisor of the rest of the doctor's that came along to help and treat both Ruby and Angel the past month and the family hasn't been more grateful and hopeful of the future despite how crazy and alien like their family has been since Lena met Kara and Supergirl started flying around and starting her "career" with the DEO. "Bye, bye," Bailey gestured a sign language motion and Ruby did it right back, waving to all of them goodbye

"This is.....um, this is the house. It's not very clean with the kids all running around but um, yeah." Natalie, has Ruby's arm around their shoulder so she could lean on them, trying to walk and they know she has to do daily walks to get her body used to motion and to heal faster. But Ruby's winces and whimpers out of her clenched teeth makes them slowly, carefully lift her up into their arms as she squeaks instead, holding onto their t shirt hem. "Sorry, I just- I know you're supposed to walk but it's only like a couple feet away." She leans into them, melting and they slowly put her down on the couch as she lets out a big breath, her hand rubbing her ribs.

She's in the lightest clothes they can find, a light white summer dress with lace on the top, a bra and a chest brace, neck brace showing off first and her hair in a bun. Ruby looks exhausted from that twenty minute ride over but looks in the moving room of white couches, toys literally everywhere and pictures up on the walls as Lena found it "homey". Ruby stares at a picture of her and Lena from a few years ago, both smiling into the camera. "That's me?"

"Yes. You were about.....twelve in that picture? Are you comfortable?"

"Where's Angel?"

"Right here, she's right here." Kara comes into the room first with Angel in her arms, wrapped in a blanket with a hat on her head too and Ruby yearns for her touch as she's asleep in Ruby's arms. Natalie knows it's a emotional and physiological issue embredded in Ruby's head and brain to protect Angel, to keep her a "secret" though it were necessary and she always wants to hold Angel as a " _she was in my uterus"_ Ruby drawled after Maggie made a joke of them being glued together. Ruby doesn't understand humour quite yet.

Lena comes into the room with all the children a little while later as the parents explained to all the children to be quiet, still and using their inside voice, it's sort of true that _"Ruby has a solar flare, she's very tired and very hurt so you have to be careful"_ the speech that was told the children like when Kara came home from solar flares and colds after solar flaring. Natalie explained that they were just excited and happy that she was back home and they'd be right beside her just to make sure the children don't climb all over her and accidentally hurt her.

Blaire is beside Lena too with her own children, Jacqueline and Khaliyah, one and seven years old, the youngest and oldest out of the bunch and has been helping the family with the children, being almost everyone's shoulder to cry on and trying to support the family in any way. Ruby looks to Blaire first, she knows her name, she knows how she's an alien, she knows she's a construction worker but she doesn't actually know her. She smiles, tries to at least.

"Sissy! Sissy, you're okay! Sissy, hey, she's- you're okay!" El Marayah springs forward first to say hello but Lena keeps her hand in hers not wanting her just to run and jump on Ruby. Ruby smiles, trying to keep it positive and happy for the children despite how Kierath looks to her, wide eyes and confused. She does look a little scary with bandages over half for her face, a leg cast big and bulky and a baby in her arms because last time they saw her was at breakfast, not showing a baby in her arms, not half broken and she does look like his sister but also not.

It must be a little scary.

"Hey, Ellie! How are you, are you okay?" Ellie hops right next to her with Lena's hand on her back to not pounce and Ruby has a déjà vu moment as she kisses her temple, "My sweet girl, hello. Do you want to meet your little sister?"

"She's so little!"

Ruby doesn't know what she's doing but it just feels right, it feels like home when she brushed her thumb on Ellie's cheek, "I know. You know what her name is?"

"Mommy."

Ruby smiles, the children knew the baby was named after their Mama Lena and were a little bit confused of why someone would do that and Natalie said it was "a very, very, very nice thing to do" and Ellie named her Elsa doll Lena as well. Older Lena rolls her eyes fondly every time. "No, it's Angel. Angelena. Angel because she's so special, like you. Are you happy, you get a little sister?" Only El Marayah and Eleanor are the only little girls in their family and Ellie nods, beaming.

Quinn is next.

Quinn's lip wobbles and he tries to stop it but Ruby rubs her lips together, she doesn't really remember her little brother, the one she fought in court for, the one she protected him from fists and rib kicks from their mother, the one who loves pancakes as much as she does, the one whose smile is the cutest thing in the world. She pays the spot next to her and he climbs up, looking up at her, "You okay, sissy? You hurt?"

She nods, "Yeah, buddy. But I'm good now, okay? Are you okay?" He nods with his lip jutted out and tears in his eyes. She swallows, pulling him closer, "Quinn, hey, I'm okay."

"You were on T.V." Okay, now Ruby _realllllly_ hates the paparazzi, showing her half naked on the stretcher and not breathing. "Okay, I was. I was for awhile but everyone was scared and it's okay for you be, you know? I can't talk. Good, I can't talk good but I'm okay."

He snuggled in close, breathing her in, basking in, her to be okay after seeing his parents hold each other and cry throughout the night as he went into his own toddler bed, worried about his big sister. Ruby kisses his head, offering comfort as best she can with Angel in her arms and him on the other side while Ruby looked up to Lena and Kara, tears in her eyes and close to crying. "Thank you," She mouths before squeezing Quinn again and Lena sighs in happiness, happy that her daughter is okay and their family is okay

"El Marayah. Forever." Kara promises.

Ellie popped her head up from playing with her toys, "Yeah?"

//

The first few nights are terrible, Ruby waking up in her bedroom screaming, crying, tears streaming down her face of horrors of her past and the school shooting. Kara has looked up articles and ordered books from some other families recommended whose children's lives were taken from the school shooting, their older child's and only child's, for post traumatic stress, anxiety disorders that might happen in the future and looking at symptoms and how they are helping and supporting the chuldren through nightmares, depression during the day and insomnia.

It's a Thursday when she gets her memory back.

Ruby woke up screaming.

Lena jumped out of bed first with patting through blankets for Kara to follow, running out of her room and up the stairs as fast as she can without tripping and falling on her face, bursting open the door- Ruby has a gun, her hand shaking while pointing it at Natalie who has both hands up, "Ruby." She breathes and Ruby looks to her once, Lena is reading her mind in seconds: Ruby had a dream of the school shooting and she has a gun under her pillow just in case She takes the gun, pointing it down to the ground and Ruby releases her hold as she gives it to Kara

Ruby screams when she steps closer, holding her hair in her white knuckle gripped fingers, "I LOST EVERYTHING! I-I-I, I LOST MICHEAL! I lost all of my friends, my-my, what- why did you even bring me here?" Ruby's voice is hoarse and scratchy from not talking, she's not supposed to be talking but she's screaming, Lena flinches of the volume and Natalie is already holding back tears. "Oh god, oh he's dead, isn't he? He's dead."

Lena nods, pushing the tray that holds her dinner plate, her fork and knife and sippy cup away while sitting on the bed and Ruby kicks but she catches the leg- Ruby screams again, punching and swiping and gets a unprepared Lena. Lena has three scratch marks over her eye but she holds both of Ruby's hands, gently, so gentle, and Ruby breathes in, sobbing halfway through the breath, "Why did he have to die?"

She asks, heaving into Lena, she has drool coming out of her mouth, her hands shaking and Lena sees in her head, memories of her and Micheal, her and Adam, her and Micheal all over again and she pressed her forehead to Ruby's "I don't know. I don't know why but I am SO sorry that he did, I know he meant more to you than he knew."

Ruby clutches her shoulders, digging into the skin, it's like she's trying to climb inside her and never come out into this cruel, dark, shaking to her core world that wrecked it with one bullet, "I just wish he knew how much I want to hug him, I just wish I could hug him one more time. And I know, kno-know,-" Ruby breaks into sobs while looking up at Natalie, knowing how selfish she is for only caring for her feelings and not thinking how it affected them.

And here she is, not even crying for them but for herself and they shake their head, biting lips "You don't have to explain, Ruby."

Her chest heaves, shaking her head, "No, don't. You thought I was dead and I'm not even crying abou-about...." She wipes her eyes, red and puffy with the bruises covering her face already while raising both arms and Natalie takes Lena's spot. She doesn't do anything but swallow, look at their face before trading their jaw with a fingers,

"I don't remember much but.....why do you always feel so inevitable to me?" She raises both eyebrows in a little bit of shock which is the only feeling she can muster how she feels, she's sort of falling in love with Natalie all over again. Natalie cracks a smile, sniffling while taking the hand and kissing the fingers, a little thing they do to Angel.

"You're like, you're like this.....you make me feel outside my body, it sounds weird when I put it that way but it's like I look at you and I just.....it's like I'm watching myself outside of my body and just.....okay, it sounds weird." Natalie laughs, halfway through a sob and she smiles.

Natalie sighs, wiping her eyes with a tissue since Ruby can't do it herself quite yet of fumbling fingers, "There you are, the Ruby Arias I love. I don't know when you'll be okay, I know I won't be for awhile. I knew you.....wouldn't die but the thought of you dying just sort of made me shut down, like I don't think I could be my true self if you died. But you almost did die and I can't help you, physically, when you're crying, when you can't remember and I just feel so selfish."

Ruby laughs, hard, "But I feel selfish! You have to feel something else!" They laugh with her until she's smiling wide and they're half hugging her with a hand scratching Natalie's buzz cut with her fingers, mouthing thank you over their shoulder to Lena and Kara who are smiling with tears in their eyes, she'll apologize she'll over again for waking them up and thanking them to be so understanding despite how selfish and yucky she feels since she cant do anything herself physically and- and she's falling in love with Natalie all over again.

//

It's only the sixth time that they check their phone, their Twitter actually. They're tagged in so many posts, so many Tweets of #JusticeForRuby and #JusticeForLawsonSchool is what they're tagged in as well, almost over two billion posts. Two. Fucking. Billion. People. There's probably way more than what they're tagged in, over two billion. And it's sort of insane, they know they're rich, wealthy and one of the most popular kids in Lawson Highschool but still, that's a lot of posts and a lot about Ruby. Angel is in their arms, asleep, another thing that

Natalie has recently figured out is that Angel loves, LOVES to be swaddled, all warm and comfortable in her little blanket is adorable and rather comforting as they woke up from a sitting up straight, sweating nightmare again. And Angel was already awake, staring at them in the sleeping cot from her own crib. But the weight of Lena in their arms, in their (Ruby's) sweater and black sweatpants (Ruby's, again) and sitting at the table

It's the music teacher from Lawson Highschool post that caught their eye; Mr. Butler, he is rather....different. A tall, lanky, skinny man with short brown hair with a matching simple beard, a huge wart on his cheek and his husband always got the Band and Drama kids lunch on Wednesdays. But his post is not about Ruby but Natalie, Adam and Micheal as well, all four of them were in Band Class for two years straight since Ruby came to the school for her Aunt Lena's funeral and in grade Ten.

"My heart is completely, utterly broken for the school, I went to that school back in 1983 and it's standing today, also broken, ashamed and insulted as well. I grew up in that school. I watched kids from Grade Seven and all the way up to Grade Twelve grow up. I thought it was normal to see the same kids I see everyday but the day, June 25th, I was at the dentist. I was at the dentist and I am ashamed that I'm glad I weren't there but at the sam time, I wish I saw some of my students one more time. I'll say a few names for you.

Micheal Que. He was bullied, harassed and wrongly arrested by police offers since he was seven years old but that never stopped him to have dreams, he wanted to graduate. He has dreams, his dreams move on through his family and I knew his dreams but what is said about hopeless dreams, college and crushes, stays in the band room.

Ruby Arias. She hasn't passed away but that says more words than she ever could; Micheal, her bestfriend, died in her arms. And then Adam, Adam Snapper, almost died in her arms too but she saved his life with a pair of tweezers, her shirt around his waist to stop him bleeding out and dragged him. Dragged him away because she couldn't bare the thought of losing him too. And neither could I. Ruby is one of my favourite students, she always will be one of my favourite students and I do hope she recovers in the hospital.

Here's a video that made me smile the other day and I thought you would like to smile too in all the trauma, pain, confusion and teary eyed time:

It's a video from a few months ago. It's Ruby, Natalie, Micheal and Adam, Ruby and Natalie are both holding a guitar, mic's in front of the two, Micheal is at the drums and Adam at the piano. Natalie remembers that day, after they did this little "concert", all of them went out for burgers at Belly Burger, Adam kept stealing Ruby's fries, Natalie was trying to teach a kick flip to Micheal on a skateboard and they got ahold of Mr. Butler's Iphone to "document" what happens in the band class. (They never thought he noticed but he always did.)

And the taken videos are these. The video starts for the first time, showing the feet of a person's white converse shoes across marble floors with feet surrounding the shoes, like being crowded somewhere.

The camera fumbled for a second before being pulled up, showing a huge, huge, wide hallway with dozens and dozens of highschool teenagers until the camera reaches on the final destination, Ruby Arias.

Ruby looking annoyed to see whoever is behind the camera, her hair down in her brown wavy natural style, a sinful tight leather skirt with a black t shirt, wearing a choker around her neck that's visible and again, looking pissed off. The worse part? Her glare toward the person isn't even bad, the shined around her eye is what makes the person giggle Natalie:

"Hey, what's the long face, pumpkin sauce? It's time to go to Band and then Drama Class for the first time, ever! Big day!" Their voice sound lighter, more feminine, before they came nonbinary and their voice was more high pitched and sound like Britney Spears (in their head, that is) Ruby rolls her eyes, walking the other way. This video was taken in 2019, almost three years ago, Ruby was 16 and Natalie just turned 17 a few weeks before the new school year started in September. She looks younger. A lot.

Younger to be prepared for having a baby that's for sure.

"Fuck off, Natalie." The camera shook to catch up to Ruby, "Hey, hey, come on now! The principle said that I have to tutor you around the school, remember? New kid, new school, new beginnings?" Ruby whips around, a finger in Natalie's face, behind the camera, "I could care less! I'd rather walk around every god damn time and refuse the dance at the Gala to not be caught dead with you."

Silence when Ruby steps back, taking her hand back, swallowing. Okay, it sounds a little harsh and even Natalie sounds sad behind the camera. "Look. I'm sorry that-"

"You broke my heart! I actually thought you cared about me as a human fucking being, I fell for you, you were insulted when I confessed to liking you and the worst part? I don't even blame you, yeah, a lot of friendships end over confessing true love but this isn't true love and this isn't the 1950's! Screw you, Gortman." Ruby scoffed, looking Natalie up and down, looking into the camera for a split second before walking away Natalie flips the camera around, running a hand though her hair.

"Fuck."

And the camera cuts off.

The next part of the clip is when Natalie came out nonbinary and was terrified to come to school after receiving a lot of hate online of coming out and didn't show to school for almost a week. Of course Ruby brought them their homework they missed, did their homework together at the Gortman household but she promised she would try protect them from bullies or any comments on their gender identity and to support every step of the day. Regular school days are eight fourty five to three o'clock on the dot, that's seven hours and fifteen minutes.

And she was there for them every step of the way. Two hands are linked together, one white, one brown, one painted with black nail polish and one not, the Iphone comes up to show Natalie.

Natalie looks very different than the last clip, about a one month difference, maybe two month difference, their hair is into a blonde buzz with a mop of blonde hair on their head, freshly curled by a iron curled that Ruby helped them with. Their black eyebrow piercing is snug in, white teeth already showing into a shy little smile, looking at Ruby and then directly at the lens Natalie, "And why are you filming this?" Their voice isn't that much deep but it's deeper than earlier in the video

The camera makes a little movement, resembling a shrug. "You're just so handsome." A blush spreads across their cheeks, "Yeah?"

"Sexy as hell too." The camera moves down to show Natalie in a dark green sweater with "Slytherin" on it, their love for the Harry Pottsr franchise is the same as the Danvers Sisters, Alex and Kara's love for the witch craft world which they all bond over from time to time. You can't see the binder but it's underneath as well as boxers. Light brown cargo pants and Natalie's natural white converse. "But, let's save that for later. Wink wink."

Natalie stills but is rugged around, "Did you just say an action and then wink at the same time?"

"Shh."

They both walk into the band room; it's huge by the way, the different sets of drums and three pianos are at the back of the room with three or four sets of black folded up chairs all in line and the little estate that the Band/Choir/Drama teacher sits on with his chair, his stand for the music sheets and attendance paper for each day. The room erupts into yelling. Two boys, hug Natalie first, and then almost everyone starts squishing them into a twenty or so people hug while Ruby laughs, being caught in the cross fire and the camera jostling "Happy coming out the second time, Nat!"

Adam, Adam Snapper, he's in a white muscled tank top with baggy sweatpants hanging on his low hips, about four or five piercings in each ear that bling, his brown hair sweaty back with his usual black bandana on his head. Micheal, the other boy whose hugging Natalie next, Micheal Que is Adam's boyfriend and all their bestfriend, Micheal is in black board shorts that match his snapback and a red t shirt with "Pugs, Not Drugs" on it in bold letters across the front. Micheal, Adam, Natalie and Ruby are all bestfriends.

Natalie is crying, rocking back and forth while hugging Micheal, "What the actual fuck," They wipe under their eye, looking at everyone while being lead over to the main table where homework is handed in or for extra space. Mr. Butler, the most gayest person in here, has a shirt of "Supportive of Enby Friends" and Natalie cries harder, sniffling and wiping their eyes with both hands and a smile over their face, "What- what is all of this? What is this-"

"You don't deserve to be hated of whatever you cant control." Mr. Butler takes something out of his office, a cake with "We Are Proud To Call You Family" on it with black inking of icing on it and a little flag of yellow, white, purple and black that resembles the nonbinary flag and Mr. Butler is like another father to all of them, he's fostered Emily Ronan when her parents were killed by a drunk driver for six months. He supported Ruby when her Aunt was missing even when she hated the world. He donates money to the LGBTQ+ groups, fundraiser flyers and fosters as many children, no matter what age, as he can with his husband.

"A letter?" Natalie asks, sniffling still while someone else has the camera, Ruby is beside them, kissing their cheek every few seconds and Mr. Butler nods, "Well go on, read it out loud, you have an audience."

Natalie starts reading, "So, we are here for you. It's not much, it's a cake, I would buy you a binder if that were legal, I would do anything for all of you. You kids will change the world, one practiced song at the time, or whatever you want to be. What are your preferred pronouns, what do you want us to call you and we hope you liked the cake because the person at the cake shop made us pay an extra thirty bucks for the flag to be drawn on."

Natalie laughs and sobs at the same time and hugs Ruby, so hard shes on her tippy toes "I kind of like the nickname Nat or Talia. Natalie is okay too. My pronouns are they/them and.....I love the cake. I love all of you."

Another scene is next:

Natalie remembers clear as the day as this one. They were all trying to teach Micheal how to do a kick flip and the only one in the friend group, Ruby, she can do a Fakie Beta skateboard trick and she was the one who was hurt that day.

The view is a skateboard park. It's not that far from the huge part of National City park, a few blocks East, there's a pizza box, a six pack of beer bottles beside the bags, Micheal's head is in Ruby's lap, she's braiding his puffy hair and they must be there for awhile if she's braiding his whole head. Adam is throwing M+M's into the air and catching it every time between his teeth and sipping the frozen cold beer. Micheal asks first. "Why didn't you ever tell us that you were being hit at home?"

Ruby's fingers stop braiding, she looks around the scene of people scootering and skateboarding everywhere. This was last year, August 2020, it's the summer, it's hot, Micheal just got back after a three week vacation in Africa with his biological family.

Natalie is filming, they have half a mind to put the camera down. "I.....I. I don't know. It's like....she's my Mom. Was, I mean." She shakes her head, starting to braid again. "I guess I was scared, I think I put over ten million attempts to tell any of you, the abuse was only six months but...."

"It felt forever." She nods to Micheal. Micheal was also in a few abusive, alcoholic, domestic violent foster homes until he was twelve and the Que Family adopted him with four other adopted siblings, ranging from three to thirteen with his foster brother older than a year. She cups his cheek, trying to find the words, she has wanted to talk to her bestfriends about this, she has with Wanda, she has with her Metropolis friends but Micheal and Adam are like her family.

No.

They are her family.

But she doesn't have the words yet, despite it's been five months of being adopted. "I....you know how much I love all of you. I really do love all of you, I don't think I could....ditch you? It felt like I was living a second life when I was being abused, sure, I always hit back but if I hit back then I'd be hit back twice as hard. I didn't want to tell anyone and be told that I'm lying or someone doesn't believe me or that no it's Sam Arias, she would never do that."

Ruby said in a mocking

Natalie is crying at the end of the video while they pause it, sniffing the air, "Oh man, those were crazy times," They whisper to nobody, but they hear a coo and Little Lena must have loved it too. Somewhat. They kiss her forehead, she's only been up for an hour but they walk around until she's asleep again and they keep walking around way after her little snores are filling the air with Ruby's slight snores in the night.

They crawl in bed twenty minutes later, breathing her in and grateful she is okay and that they're family is okay.

//

Lena, come home, please."

Lena didn't quite look at Kara though her eyes flickered up to the voice despite she heard Kara come down the street in her car, put the keys in her pocket as it jingled in her light blue short pocket, her sunglasses clipped to her white button up despite its almost one billion degrees out with the hot summer day and the sweat on Lena's own brow can identify how hot is it.

She's been at the garage, the Arias-Gortman garage, it's actually Ruby and Natalie's garage they funded from their own money and not their family's and it's been going strong for the past two years

" _Ruby, it's not reasonable to do this! It's a garage, it's.....dirty and gross and-"_

_"Right because Luthors have to be perfect, white and perky don't they?" Ruby snapped_ _back, turning around to meet Lena's already regretful eyes: Ruby sort of had a rough start with being adopted by her Aunt Lena and Aunt Kara despite they are family, they have been there for her with the "incidents" her Mother had when the WorldKillers happened, with Lena's funeral, with the court trials, with therapy and with her being sober of drugs and alcohol. (Lena trier to cut down how many cigarettes she had a week since Kara didn't have the balls to say no to Ruby but like this, it backfired.)_

_Ruby turns again and her hand comes up,_ _wiping her cheek. Lena shuts her eyes closed as Ruby brushes past her, hitting her shoulder in all teenager angst and her bedroom door slam identifies how Ruby feels. She tries not to use her super hearing but twenty minutes later when she's cooking dinner, spaghetti, with is Ruby's favourite, she hears muffled crying, like crying into a pillow. Rubbing her head, she asks Kara to watch the pot to make sure it doesn't bubble over while hesitating twice, one knock on the door._

_Nothing._

_She lowers her head to the door, feeling the worst parent in the world and not even "How to Raise a Teenager" and "What Happens after Adoption, Negative and Positive side effects" books can't even help her. "Ruby, I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Can I come in?" Nothing._

_She opens her door anyway, hesitating but she melts with Ruby's curled body on the bed is facing the door, her bed in the far corner, suit cases, cardboard boxes not put away in her dressers, clothes not put in the closet and walls bare of pictures. She doesn't want to forget the mother she knew of Samantha Arias_ _but she doesn't want to remember the pain and fucking hell she went through to not put the pictures up._

_Ruby is crying, hard enough to ugly cry into her pillow with heavy mascara coating the pillow and a picture, her and Sam in it, Sam kissing her cheek and her eyes, innocent and maybe eight years old in the photograph. "Oh, Ruby."_

" _I-I'm sorry" She chokes, holding the picture to her chest while reaching for Lena at the same time, torn between the two women to call 'Mom." Lena holds her head in her lap, stroking her sweat coated hairline from the hyperventilation and anxiety attack. "I, I didn't mean to snap, I just.....I'm so fucking sad but I don't want to not act like I'm grateful from being adopted. I am grateful. I am. I just.....I can't let her go, I know she's a terrible person and society doesn't believe me she is but I'm sorry I'm so fucked up."_

_Lena kisses her head, "You aren't fucked up, this is called being human Ruby. You are human, you went through various trauma and injuries through the past few months and your mind and body is healing, this won't go away overnight or for a "I believe you" comment on Twitter. I know you like your phone and love Tik Tok but maybe you should take a break, just to get your head clear. I do.....I am privileged, I am white, I did grow up much differently from you. I'm a Luthor, in those four walls, they didn't cry, break or fail."_

" _You're a better Mom than Lillian ever could be."_

_Okay, now Lena's eyes teared up. "I know. I want to make sure you know that you can do anything and be anything you want. I want to have more taken of how you're feeling and why you're feeling that way, you'll throw things, slam doors, scream into your pillow, bite your nails but that's okay. Me and Kara are here to help. We're here to love and support you. You're our daughter and it's okay if you don't want a label with us yet, we'll be family just for now."_

Lena shut her green, cold eyes at the sudden memory, feeling stubborn tears prick her eyes at the same moment as she dug around in the toolbox. "Are the kids okay? Is Ruby okay?"

Kara sighed, "Yes, they are all fine." She didn't say what about me? because she and Lena both know of how much of a ego she has and how all of them have put up walls the past few weeks since Ruby can't out of the hospital. Her and Alex are a little distant, it was sort of like when Alex's mind was wiped they were very distant since their one "conjoined" world of being Supergirl and Assisting Director of the DEO and Kara and Alex, the Danvers Sisters were two different worlds. Literally. She wondered why Alex didn't tell her, clenched her fists and puffed out her chest to protect her and Alex's own heart but she then remembered why the world can't know she's Supergirl.

"Lena, we need to talk."

Lena does still her motions at that, she's half bent over the car hood with a wrench in her hand so the transmission doesn't cut out seven times and the owner came here, hoping they'd receive better help from the last car dealership. Lena is also working on Kara's Anti Kryptonite suit. Kara is here. She could get measurements to make sure the suit fits, making sure it's not too tight or too short. She brushed past Kara, picking up her tablet while going into the private back room of the garage where nobody can see the suit and she can work privately (which she has been for seventeen hours straight with two food breaks and a quick nap.)

"Lena, stop. Lee, look at me."

"Kara, I just need a measurement-"

"Stop, stop." Kara's hands are on her hips, blue and green eyes locked, both with frustrated tears forming of one annoyed, why isn't she home, why isn't she sleeping, why is Lena slipping into old habits when they went to therapy and two late night talks last week. She knows the past two months have been a gift from Satan, Ruby's near death experience, having a granddaughter and Supergirl's "death" from the kryptonite surrounding the school.

"Can you talk to me, please? I don't know what you're thinking when I can't read your mind babygirl."

Lena wants to melt at that but the icy walls she put around her heart puts a red flag up to run, to get out, to defend, to act like a Luthor and be a wall, stone hard, cold and unmoved. She does move, away, leaning against the little counter with her papers, blue papers, information of how to build this suit better. Information of what she messed up in the old suit. Information to save Kara's life sucks she was so busy crying, stressed and broken at the school praying for Ruby that Kara, half the time was at the DEO with the children who went there for protection and so she could recover.

Lena throws her hands up but Kara waits, ignoring thr clash of the tablet on the ground as she leans against the table. "Threat is.....Kara, you're a superhero. You fight aliens, you fight Worldkillers, you fight, you lift cars above your head, you.....you are indestructible, you will live way longer than when Earth dies and climate change kills us."

"And you are too, you were made into an alien."

"I'm....." Lena shook her head, "I'm not as good as you. As a superhero. I'm.....I'm a Mom, I feel like a Mom and a parent and a woman instead of Lena Luthor, instead of a businesswoman, instead of a person of authority, instead of the last child of the Luthor apprentice. I don't feel strong. I don't feel......you experience things, we experienced a huge, huge thing, a school shooting, a personalized attack to our family and our daughter almost died. I still can't explain it. We all experienced it but I can't explain it, I don't think I have words to explain it. I can't explain it and I'm driving myself insane."

"So don't, I can- we can all help you Lena. Why are you here, can you come home please?"

"No! I can't! I can't come home because......" Lena was on the verge of a breakdown. Kara stepped forward, wanting to comfort her and support as best as she could as a parent talking to a parent instead of Lena Luthor and Supergirl. "I do what I know, I've been in two colleges, seven classes and four degrees. Three Ph.D's. I'm lucky to do what I do, I'm lucky to have you Kara. You understand why I work so hard and I love you. But honey, I can't sleep. I do what I do, I come here to fix your suit, to help people's cars because I don't want them to die in car accidents. I don't want any more death but that's selfish. I come here, I have to come here, I do what I know, aliens, death, shootings....imminent. I want to make your suit, I want to make sure you're safe if you do run into Kryptonite again. I have to protect the one thing that I cannot life without."

Lena pointed to her, "That's you." Kara held her gaze for second, basking it in like the sun. This is the most that Lena has talked about what happened, her and Alex have been the most quiet but almost the most loud with support to everyone else but themselves and Maggie told her yesterday that Alex broke. Crying when Maggie asked what she wanted to do and if she was okay to go to the park and the words, "are you okay" triggered Alex into inconsolable crying, saying sorry over and over and over and promoting she'd never lie again, especially something like that.

She walks forward, Lena's head hangs and she wraps her up in an embrace. Kara cradles Lena's head with both hands while Lena's hands hold her back, nails digging into her shirt to not let go, to never let go. She pulls out Lena's ponytail that was resting on the top of her head wild caressing the dark waves, trying to make her melt and relax from the past stressful week. Lena half moans as she hasn't showered in days, her body is sore from sleeping on the couch when she stumbled in the house at three a.m and was tired to make it to bed.

"Okay. Okay, I hear you. But please, please talk to me next time when you're.....scared? It's okay to be, it makes me feel better that we're both struggling and scared, of more simple things. Like to come home. Always come home."

"Okay," Lena chokes out, tears coating Kara's shirt and she shushes her, kissing both her wet cheeks with little pecks and Lena kisses her lips, snotty and wet and perfect. "I love you."

"I love you more. Come on, let's get you home for some lunch." 

//

Natalie inhales through their nose, fast and hard, a response of being woken up they know it's weird but they can't help it. The feel their phone buzz beside them on the bed and they wipe their eye to push the fuzziness away from their eyes to see whose calling them but sits up in a shot, seeing it's Ruby. Their feet kicked themselves out of the blankets while swinging their legs off the bed, switching the lamp on quick and sliding to accept the call with a flick of fingers. "Ruby? Are you okay? Ruby, babe, are you alright, it's sort of late." 

Crying. She's crying. "I-I fell."

Their heart drops, "What? Where,- are you hurt Ruby? Are you hurt, do you need help?" 

"I-I, I, I had a fight, me and Lena got in a fight-, god I was so stupid! She- I got mad because I wanted to do something by myself, I wanted to take a shower by myself, I wanted to do good, the doctors say I'll never get better if I move around more and exercise my arms but I hurt so much," She cuts her off with a sob and they hold the phone to their ear while slipping a shirt on and zipping their skinny jeans zipper up, "I just wanted to do something myself, I wanted to be better. She left- I don't know, Angel is asleep in the other room but everyone is gone, the kids, Blaire is gone, Kara is gone and left the house- I need some help, I'm sorry, I need some help, I'm sorry, I'm sorry-"

"Ruby, love, take a breath. I'll be there in a few minutes, I'll fly over." They arent supposed to fly since it's a risk of being seen and since they aren't working for the DEO like Ruby is and she's more protected by the DEO. "I'll stay on call but it'll be a little windy okay? I'll be there, I'm coming babygirl." They keep her on call, pulling a sweater over and shoving feet into their flip flops, running up the stairs and knocking on their parents door. "Mom? Dad? I need- oh, sorry"

Mom sits up, half asleep and a hand outstretched over to them, "No, it's okay but its a little late honey, what are you doing up?"

"It's Ruby, she.....god, I don't know but she fell and wirh her leg she can't really get up so-, god, I'm sorry I know I'm supposed to watch Ashley but-" They lean against the room doorframe with an arm and ducks their face in the elbow, groaning out loud. Ashley and their sister day is always on Wednesday's and Angelena comes to their house for a visit on Wednesday's as well, trying to balance out where Angel stays with the two sides of her huge family tree. Their Mom, the sweetheart just gets up and kisses their forehead with her tippy toes of the different height, 5'4 and 5'11

"Go, don't worry about Ashley I'll explain it to her. Make sure she's safe, both of them."

//

Natalie takes the key from the flower pot on the deck beside the door, unlocking the door with the hallway and living room is completely dark and they don't even bother taking off their shoes and closing the door with the tip of their fingers at the last second. Flicking the hallway light on upstairs, the stairs light and busting into Ruby's bedroom door on the last left of the hallway, the bedside light is on but it's barely enough light but they see Ruby's leg sticking out of the bathroom that joins the room. Flicking both lights on and rushing in to see her laying down, on her front, hair covering her face, "Oh baby, oh fuck, I'm here, it's just me, it's just me,"

Her hand reaches behind her, scarred with three degree burns, big splotchy scars up and down from her shoulders to her fingertips, "Please, please, yes, hi, can-.....my leg, it's my leg, can you at least lift me off?"

Natalie flips their hands to cradle her head and their other hand tucked under her hip and slowly turning her over with her leaned against the tub, chest heaving, her brown hair sticky on her face from tears and sweat of the fear being stuck, not being able to move, feeling like when she was under that rubble when the bomb went off and barely breathing. Natalie lets go, checking her leg with their x ray vision but there's no broken bones or fractures or sprints. Whew. They sit back on their heels, running a hand through their hair, thank god she wasn't hurt.

"Are you okay?"

"Am I okay? Do you think that I'm okay, I'm in q puddle of my own urine because you couldn't get here fast enough." She snaps. Their eyes widen, going down and she is soaked from the hips down, slick with urine and sweat, soaking her shorts and underwear in the process and looks up to them with annoyed, cold to the heart eyes. 

"No, I-, okay, dumb question. Obviously. Look, I'm sorry, okay? I rushed over here fast as I could and I didn't know if I wanted to risk it to fly-"

"Oh so you were scared to risk it tonight bit you didn't risk it at the school schooling? You could have flown in, saved all of us and be called a hero?"

Natalie's eyebrows rise, "Okay, wow, what the hell is your problem? I couldn't even go ten feet close to the school because he put lead literally everywhere and you know it's like kryptonite to me? My skin turns brown and I could go to stone and not move a muscle again? Lead is dangerous to Daxamites?"

"Can you not be a victims for one fucking second?" 

"Ruby, what the hell is your problem?" They ask back, getting up to go in the cabinet that's full of essentials like towels, bubble soap and a comb because they are not going to let Ruby sit more than a minute in her own bodily fluids. They know Ruby is embarrassed of not being able to hold it back but when you got to go, you got to go and since her surgery and being taken care of, you can't really control it or have good control over it. It's part of life anyway. It's the circle of life. They pull Ruby up to sit on the rub while wiping the floor down 

"God, you're so delusional. Did you ever think about how I felt when Lena and Kara just stormed out on me, did-" 

They turn, still wiping the towel on the floor, "Yes, Ruby in fact I did. I still am because I want to know why they so why don't you just tell me? And how am I delusional, thinking I don't know how you feel, I know you're frustrated from not being able to do things yourself, physically, like walking or cooking a meal by yourself but that's just how it is until you get better and I will do that until you're better. I hear how upset you are but please, let's not name call and accuse the other of how I don't think I know how you feel because I do, I just want to help and support you, can't you see that?"

"Oh so you're we're fighting?"

They pinched the bridge of their nose, "No, I.....No, we aren't, I'm just trying to express of how my feelings are valid and how I could help you. Nobody in this room has it 'worse', both our experiences are different right now as well as our feelings and I want to make sure you know that, all I want to do is help you."

"No! You don't get to do that, I was in that room, I was in the school shooting, I got hurt, I got-" Ruby didn't even know why she stated talking, she doesn't know why she's been arguing with Natalie about why she fell in her own fucking pee, shh Angel is asleep and why she can't sleep as easily as her own baby and how she doesn't feel connected as Natalie does. She knows, reached out virtually online with other teenager mothers, mothers at a young age and information about post partum but she never knew she would be this rude, snappy and so exhausted. 

"Ruby, not everything is about you! I'm sorry that you think it is but it's not, okay? Especially the last few days, Lena and Kara are both stressed to the brim with three kids, Blaire's kids and trying to i figure out what will happen to L-Corp since Lena hasn't been in weeks and Supergirl supposedly dead? Have you even thought about how James, Winn, Nia, Maggie-everyone feels? I get that you're hurt, out of the top people that were physically injured the most but you're not the only one suffering and traumatized by the school shooting!" 

"No, I haven't! I haven't because I almost died and Micheal died! You haven't said a fucking word about Micheal-"

Natalie does stand, dropping the towel, "Because I can't fucking talk about anything but help you and help Angel and when I do talk to you, you just push me away! Micheal was my bestfriend too, I knew his favourite colour was green, not light green but not dark green, I know he crossed his fingers and prayed every night that he would go back to Africa and see his real family again! He was my friend too! You don't think I want to talk about him? He can't even have a funeral of how poor his dad is! He isn't here, he's gone and Adam is gone!"

"I loved Micheal!"

"I did too?! At this point, I don't even know if you love me! What am I doing here? Thinking I want to clean up your pee, I have to wrap a paper tissue over my hand and wipe your ass now. You think I want to do that? You think I don't want to do things like to see my daughter? Like I didn't have plans with my family tomorrow? Like my parents aren't fucking divorcing and I'm here, cleaning up your mess and then I have to talk to Lena and Kara after this, cleaning up another mess? What am I doing here, Ruby? Want me to call the hospital an ask for a fucking nurse to come and help?"

"No!" She roars

"Don't wake the baby-"

Angelena's cries echoed into the air a second later. They're panting, chest heaving and heart slowly breaking, they never wanted to yell at Ruby. Never accuse of her not having feelings. Never wanting to hurt her feelings, not through a yelling match of what she thinks they don't feel about Micheal, about Adam, about the kids that died in that school, Natalie passed those kids everyday in the hallways to class. 

"Great. Stay here until I get her back to sleep." They mutter, closing the door behind them while walking to Angel's crib, a white painted crib with pink on the handles that Alex built. Angel's cries turn into little breathy, whimpers into the lamp lighten room with the stars signing in the sky above them in the window and they whisper to where they can show her the moon when she's old enough to fly. Swaying and rocking gently and softly singing "my little sunshine" song gets Angel asleep in about ten minutes again though they swaddle her once again, pressing a kiss to her forehead. 

God, what are they doing? Are they even a good parent? Does Angel love them too? Does Ruby love them? They keep a hand on Angel's stomach while putting the crib side up again with a click, wiping their eyes for the frustration and anger of the argument and tears. They just want to dual Alex or Maggie on their phone and ask them to come over to try and get Ruby to talk, to say anything, to communicate in any sense. Ruby loves Alex, no- adores Alex Danvers. She is so much better than they are right now of yelling at Ruby and then waking up their own daughter from the yelling. What the fuck are they doing? What are they doing right now?

"Natalie?" A soft spoken voice asks and the word echoed into the bathroom. 

"Here, let me," They pull Ruby's shorts down and underwear goes along with it while throwing the stinky towel in the hamper across the room, putting the paper towels in the garbage bin and then cleaning Ruby. Ruby grimaces is all the while, looking up to the ceiling with an embarrassed, red face and hands on their shoulders to lean against until they let her down again, she's in clean red boxers and black shorts. "One. Two," They lift her into their arms on a three as she holds onto them again and they try to relax their rapidly beating heart when she leans her cheek against their sweater covered chest.

"I'll see you in the morning, kay?"

Ruby is in her bed, foot comfortable with two or three pillows underneath, her neck brace is off so she can breathe and relax better when she's asleep. Natalie hesitated but kisses her forehead, softly tucking a hair behind her ear and she forgets until then how her body vibrates when their thumb brushes her cheek. Her hair is brushed, teeth freshly washed after Natalie put the toothpaste on her toothbrush as her shaky hand slipped twice and Angel is in arm's length in her Baby Bedside 2.0 Crib if she needs a feeding. 

"Natalie?"

Natalie is halfway out of the window, their left foot out onto the roof. This reminds Ruby when Natalie used to come over and she snuck them in for a few hours to play video games or make Tik Toks. When they were kids and got to do kid things. This reminds Ruby of what she has and what she has lost all in one. "Stay for the night? Please?"

Natalie's red rimmed and broken eyes give her a answer. "Ruby, it's okay. You didn't hurt me."

"I did."

Natalie's jaw clenched and unclenches. They have tears in their eyes when they look back to her, moonlight on their face and just nineteen years old. "Do you love me? Do you love me enough for me to stick around for more than one night? Is one night enough to heal your wounds or do you want to....." They close their eyes, a tear on their cheek. "To be together?"

God, she hates herself. 

"I.....I don't know."

They hastily wipe their cheek, nodding. "Okay. Okay. I'll be here around ten o'clock to pick up Angel and I'll see you on Friday, okay? I'll stay the weekend if you want me to but I promised my sister I would see her at least a week. Don't make me break that promise. She's all I got left. I'm sorry that I have to leave but....."

She nods, her throat tightening up and it's not because of her injuries. "Don't be. That's why I....." Should she say it? Is three words enough to save their relationship or has she been fucking it up and throwing all their promises, memories and relationship since she hid her pregnancy since March from them? Since Natalie found out they had a daughter at the hospital where they both almost died? Since she just implied that Natalie doesn't matter and neither do their feelings since they weren't shot or didn't see the school shooter. Since she just hurt Natalie so bad that she doesn't know if she even loves them. 

"That's why you're you."

Natalie squints their eyes, knowing what she was going to say but climbs out the window, shutting it with a soft click and is halfway across town before she's asleep, hoping sleep will take her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't not use the "That's you" reference from Iron Man 3.
> 
> I also couldn't help myself with the Cleda reference, "I'm sorry." and "Don't be. Thats why I....what's why you're you" scene from the 100 Tv Show which are both my favourite movie and TV shows except Supergirl.
> 
> Should I make Ruby and Natalie break up??? Should I get Samantha Arias and Lucy Lane to come back to my Fanfiction? Should I get Alex and Maggie pregnant? Should I kill off Blaire?????? (People don't like Blaire but I do, I'm just trying to get opinions and ideas for my chapters!!)


	53. In Memory of Micheal Que

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suggestion/ Prompt/
> 
> "Hi! I really, really really love your work and I hope we can get a POV of Natalie's reaction of ruby, of Micheal dying and of Adam being in the hospital or the mental health facility?! I love Natalie's backstory, I'm nonbinary too, I grew up in the white people, no disrespect to the POC but I wish i did grow up in a diversity place of POC, and I have a very white, rich, small minded people family and I was scared of them disowning me or something but I'm so loved and supported! Thank you for doing all your work!!" 
> 
> \- Ash, 18.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Natalie's reaction to Micheal's death and thinning they weren't "enough" or their feelings weren't enough like Ruby's is. Maggie comforts them and shows or tells their story of her and Alex's when Alex was kidnapped and had a near death experience back in Supergirl Season 2, Episode 19? I think? I might be wrong! But thank you for the suggestion :)

They knew what happened from the call from Ruby in the school, they knew it before anyone else did, the press, paparazzi or social media but it still didn't make it any better. They don't know if they would want it to be this way or another way though they hate both even now. But the words, fuck the words, fuck the “we don't know when his heart actually stopped but it was hours ago, maybe in the beginning, maybe the first kids” is when Natalie got up, getting out of the police pretinct

Emily Prentiss, the police officer that talked to Ruby on the phone while operating on Adam – Adam is fine, somewhat, he went through a shorter surgery than Ruby did, only two hours and he's in recovery with a bullet wound in the chest, hypothermia and needing a neck brace (Adam got whiplash from the bomb aftermath) for the next six week recovery. Natalie leans against the wall covered in blue and light green wall paint, they knew and know Micheal is gone. But it doesn't help in the end anyway.

Micheal’s family, his biological family from Africa is on a plane and on their way, should be arriving in the morning sometime and god, they were his bestfriend and his Mother, Amariah, wants Natalie to say the eulogy at his funeral sometime in two weeks. A eulogy. A written down paper to say at their bestfriend’s funeral. A quick appointment at the store for a new suit. Micheal, little brothers are sobbing, inconsolable and they don't know how the police officer are allowed in there, they're grieving and mourning and fucking sad, leave them alone-

“Natalie?”

They look up, seeing Maggie there. Maggie doesn't look any better, exhausted as them, eyes broken but too tired to even shed a tear instead of Natalie’s wobbling chin and they wipe their face- “Natalie? What's wrong with your eye?” The actual medical term is called subconjunctivial hemorrhaging, their Mother already made them get it checked out but in reality, it's not that much of a big deal and they really need to get out of this hospital for awhile and now

“I burst a blood vessel in my eye that's all.”

She cocks her head, yanking the black tie out of her button up collar shirt and leaning against the wall beside them, “How?”

“From crying.”

They feel her wince. Moving but their elbow is grabbed, “You're not going to stay for Ruby?”

Ruby, Ruby, Ruby, that's all the fucking headlines, newspapers, their phone is literally pinging every second from being @’d and tagged in Twitter and Instagram articles and how it's being called “Lawson Highschool Shooting” across the nation and the news is already supposedly already in New York. (They remind themselves to text Wanda.) They almost roll their eyes. They aren't jealous of Ruby, their girlfriend is in a coma, broken back, half snapped neck and she might not fucking wake up.

“What about her?”

She sighs, letting them go. “It's okay if you're angry.”

“I’m not-“

“November 15th, 2017. Alex, kidnapped. Took us almost a whole day to figure out where she was being held hostage by a childhood apprentice, trying to get to Supergirl through asking Alex before it turned worse when we didn't give him what he wanted.” Maggie starts walking and they keep up with her in a slight jog. They never knew Alex was…..- “I was furious, I don't think I've ever been so angry at the world before my parents kicked me out. Alex was……Alex is everything to me. 

Our children are too but it took me eighteen years to find my soulmate and when she was in the tank, drowning in an unbreakable tank he designer and if we dropped a bomb on it, it still wouldn't open. I don't think for another second those eighteen years weren't worth it with her here. I also don't think it's selfish for me to sit up straight, sweating through my clothes and having nightmares about her almost dying. I also don't think you're mad, right?”

Natalie never heard that story before. Or incident. A “not supposed to happen” accident like this one. And how Maggie is mad now, god forbid what she did to the son of a bitch who did that to Alex. They've heard stories of Alex and Maggie going viral of a lesbian kiss, Alex in Maggie’s arms with her police hat on her. They've heard stories of a butch, downgraded and not “worth it” cop and the FBI Agent who saw her worth in a few days of doing police cases together, seeing her more than a police badge.

“N-no.” They push open the door out into outside, stumbling with their heart tripping over themselves and they lean into the stair well railing. They let go, barely landing on their ass with Maggie’s arms around and under their shoulders to catch them, a hand on their neck nape. They lean and push Maggie away at the same time, wrapping arms around their knees and rocking. “I'm so fucking scared.”

“Oh, kid. Come here.”

They cry, shaking and Maggie is way, way shorter than them but they feel like a little kid and being cradled.

They also never thought they would be in a hospital parking lot, crying their eyes out about their dead bestfriend who wanted to travel the world and help foster kids in the system. And their girlfriend who wants to work at the DEO and maybe become another Supergirl and who is so fascinated about life, about school, about being happy and she's there, a school shooting survivor, a now sexual assault survivor and in a coma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe I did all that I could worth his fanfic, Ash?? I hope I did? Oh and you can ask me suggestions or anything on Instagram or Tumblir of DoDatLikeDat or dodatlikedat2!! Thank u for your support, positivity and i'm soosososo proud of you!! >3333


	54. Mission Impossible Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie and Alex find more clues about who did the schools shooting, why, and why are there so many women in suits??

At Some Sort Of Crime Scene Downtown, National City

October 15th, 2021

Time on Maggie's Iphone: 10:32 a.m

\- Oh, Father tell me, do we get what we deserve?

Whoa, we get what we deserve You let your feet run wild

Time has come as we all, oh, go down Yeah but for the fall, ooh, my

Do you dare to look him right in the eyes? Yeah

Oh, 'cause they will run you down, down 'til the dark

Yes and they will run you down, down 'til you fall And they will run you down, down 'til you go

Yeah, so you can't crawl no more, And way down we go,

Way down we go, Say way down we go Oh, 'cause they will run you down, down 'til you fall,

Way down we go -

//

"Hey, what the hell do you think you're doing on my crime scene?” Maggie rolled her eyes, hard, a hand over her eyes to try and see who it was, towering over her with the sun shining on the cold, crisp morning and also the first day of Halloween. Standing, Alex is here, but Alex shouldn't be here because this case isn't “enough” for the DEO to handle and they already have enough on their plate.

Standing, she takes her blue gloves off, hand on her hip mirroring Alex, “Well, I didn't think someone was this grumpy when I made her breakfast in bed and a quick orgasm to go this morning.”

Alex’s cheeks go a little pink, hopeful the wind could cover it up and she tucks a long strand behind her ear, “You didn't answer my question, we didn't call NCPD if we need help and certainly not with this case, Maggie.”

“Who is this?” A blonde came up to Maggie, slapping blue gloves on as well – well damn, Alex would say but stopped herself - she's in a white suit, looking like she's going to a funeral, a black vest and a white tie as well, her hair is down and straight with piercing blue eyes looking between the two women and holy, shit. Maggie smiles, a hand on her back, “It's so good to see you! Gosh, it's been ages!” The lady smiles, half hugging her as well, pressing a kiss to Maggie’s cheek and _okay, who is this._ “So good to see you, Sawyer.”

“Good to see you too.”

“And who is this?” The woman asks, looking at Alex, her hands on her hips with her leg relaxing to lean back, looking Alex up and down, both in suits and both….fan girling over Maggie right now?

Well, apparently.

Alex tries to not squirm in her place but takes her little black wallet out, looking across the courtyard for the button to work, Maggie rubs her lips together to not laugh at her, knowing she's not really- “Alex Danvers-Sawyer. Secret Service.”

“ _Wait_ , you two-“

“I showed you mine, show me yours.” Alex challenges, her eyebrow twitching with putting it back in her pocket and now Maggie is really trying not to laugh, they aren't even legally married and they both didn't agree on their last name if they did get married. (Maggie likes the tone of Alex Danvers-Sawyer though.)

Another woman comes up to Alex – okay now many women can be in suits at….ten in the morning? – short dark hair, brown eyes and taller than Alex, apparently- “Jennifer Jareau-Prentiss. SSA of the FBI, BAU.”

Alex crosses her arms, making the name feel familiar. “Like I said, we can handle it from here.”

“Our all Feds this cocky in the morning or this subdivision?”

“All.” Colonel Haley answers, starting to take the evidence from the ground in a little baggy

"Hey-“

“You need to leave, this is a federal crime scene and NCPD wasn't called. Neither the FBI.”

“Actually they were-“ They all hear – okay, what is it with women in suits. Maggie might be having a little bit of a brain fart, clearing her throat and she smiles back to her, she knows who she is. “Emily Jareau-Prentiss, captain of this ship, and I'll be taking over the case, following the incident of the school shooting, Lawson Highschool. Jareau is the best on my team and it's just her, my other SSA Agent, Dr. Spencer Reid and I from Washington. Don't make this harder then it already is? I want to be home for dinner tonight, ladies.”

Colonel Haley stared Emily down before handing her the bag who smiled in return, turning on her heel and three or four other NCPD people started talking to her about the evidence, Jennifer barely nodded her head, “Ma’am.” Haley did it as well before they would regroup up at the DEO but she shook her head, “Oh hell no Danvers, you're not working with us. I need your eyes and ears with them, they contaminate the evidence, this will all go to downhill and it's the most we've gotten since the school shooting. Be a Fed, not a lover.”

Alex wanted to sigh. Containing it, she took the keys from another police detective and Maggie hopped in the passenger seat, “What was that about?”

“What?” Alex, feigned innocent. Maggie shook her head, lip bit and watching Alex, her arm around her head car seat to back the patrol car back and on their way to the precinct, “God, you're so fucking cute you know that right?” Alex must of knew by the way she shifted in her seat, looking out the window and sped up. Maggie chuckles, deep and low and it goes straight to Alex’s lower belly,

“God, this is going to be the time of your life.”

//

“So who is this anyway?” Dr. Spencer Reid asks – looking to both women when they walk into the conference room of a huge table of chairs to sit, there's only six or scene of them working on this case but the room is just big enough for two white boards, papers being taped up and he’s rather different. He's obviously talking to Alex. He's dressed in a suit too – _okay what the fuck_ , Maggie screams in her head, _did she miss the motto or something?_ – his brown curly hair hand run through but still stylish anyway and sneakers on

"This is Alex Danvers-Sawyer, she’s a Fed of Secret Service. Supposedly the best one they for, don't think I didn't hear what Haley said.” Maggie drawls, taking off her leather jacket in the process and Alex swallows, eyebrow ticking and he takes it, looking between the two before she sits and they start talking on evidence, what they know and what they don't know.

“We know Ruby won't talk. We know that many of the survivors wouldn’t talk about what happened, we know that many sources have been trying to get them to talk, I mean it's been five months. Nobody really knows anything.”

“Didn't one go to treatment?”

“Three, actually.”

“How do you know that?” Jennifer asks with her hand rested against her temple, it's nearly one o'clock and nobody has food or water after a four hour run away on this but it hasn't been going well and Alex doesn't want to be in the inside man and she just blew her own cover. Well, how does she know it?

“Inside source.” “

Oh, really?”

“Yup.”

“Interesting.”

So, so awkward. Maggie’s phone buzzed, not looking at the caller ID, “Sawyer.”

“Hi Maggie, this is Harley’s school principle, Mrs. Dell.” Maggie’s eyes widened, tapping Alex, “Hold for one moment, please.”

She but Alex this time and she grunted, eyebrows raised “What?”

“It’s Harley!” Alex’s eyes widened, “What? What happened?” Maggie finished the phone call in her own office before coming out to the conference room and Harley was on the phone, talking to Alex, “We’ll be there in twenty minutes okay? You're okay, no more tears sweet boy, no more tears, okay? We'll be there, Momma’s coming.”

“What's wrong? Where are you two going?”

“On all days, Alex! I thought you got his show and tell!”

“Me?! I was on shift with Jeremiah, which one would you want?”

“I don't want no screaming kid at six in the morning!”

“Still not an answer!”

“Why do we both have to go?”

“He asked!”

“He's not a baby-“

“He'll always be our baby, age doesn't matter. Fine. You can stay.”

“Well, now I want to come!”

“You didn't want to five seconds ago!”

“Ugh, you're so….” Maggie looked to the audience they had though both women were more sympathetic and Maggie realized that they had two sons of their own, two little boys like they do, she pushed Alex, barely but Alex sighed as she took the thrown keys, “Sorry, an emergency with one of our children- we’ll be back in like ten minutes but he gets the drama from Alex.”

Jennifer smiled, more kindly, “No worries, Sawyer. We’ll be here.”

//

“Well?”

Maggie asked, fully turning around to see Harley in his car seat, he has tears sticky on his face, a blue Stark Wars bandaid is on his cheek from the scratch. Alex took Harley from the medical, nurse room down the left hallway upstairs of the school, her backpack on her shoulder that she threw in the back seat and Maggie talked to the recess supervisor and Principle about what happened and why Harley has a week suspension

“Harley…..he is a very, very bright student here, there is no doubt about that I reassure you and his academics are through the roof by seven years old. He's one of the most amazing students in his class and even in the school,-“ The school went grades from kindergarten to Grade Six.

“So we don't want him to fall behind by the week and here is his homework, all printed and expected to be done but it's okay if he doesn't.”

“But- why, what happened? I want to know why my kid is crying and hurt and why he's being suspended. He's seven.” She empathizes, she tries to keep her voice stern and palpable but it's shaky as well, nothing has happened like this and she was expecting him to be in fights in highschool, not in Grade Three. Mrs. Dell smiles, sympathetic and it calms her, making her stop fidgeting,

"Yes, my apologies. My husband is a fire fighter, the captain of the team. I'm the school principle. We have five children, all under the age of ten. We have very demanding jobs, very much homework of our jobs and barely enough time for ourselves. And why am I telling you all of this? Because parents with the most demanding jobs love their kids the most. You and your wife’s jobs don't change that and why Harley got in a fight with three other kids.”

“Vulgar language is not welcomed here but Harley is not the one who said the word. And I know, professionally and personally about you and your wife, Alex, Harley got in a fight, sticking up for himself about a comment that was made about your personal relationship. We also don't allow homophobia or slurs offending the LGBTQ+ community.” She frowns and then gets it, eyebrows raised. She nods, sadness in the woman’s eyes who tried so hard to keep the school safe and protected of the community. “In the personal way? Harley was sticking up for his parents. The actual way? He violated our no violent or aggressive acts and do/or don't’s, it is in our script pPers of the school and despite the age, he would have a week of suspension any way, Mrs. Danvers-Sawyer. It'd just how things have to go.”

She nods, “Thank you, Lisa. Really.” They shake hands while she's on her way to the parking lot, homework in a little see through binder so it doesn't get dirty or crushed on the way to home or it's not dropped.

Harley breaks after Alex turns and looks over the car seat to look at him too, she's nor mad or disappointed, just wanting to know the full story from him, a black eye and an ice pack dripping in his lap. “I-I'm so-sorry! I'm sorry, I- I was playing on the swings and someone tripped me when I wanted to play in the sand box and it was Carlie Mas, Carlie is really, really popular! He's so cool but he's mean and he's meaner than Jeff-“ Jeff has also bullied Harley in the past, “And- he said, he said, the- the, the f word!” Alex frowns but Maggie knows his answer already and wants to see if he’ll show that with them, a show of trust,

“The mean one. For you guys. Like….” He huffs, frustrated of Alex not seeing it, “Like because you guys are together. Like….he said you guys were the f word, like….I don't want to say it,” He whispers, hiccuping still and eyes up to them again Alex is downright fucking fuming, she feels her cheeks are red, not from embarrassment but shame of their son knowing that word. Maggie rubs her knee and she softens but not enough, Maggie’s thumb clicks the seatbelt open as Harley is in Alex’s lap, hiccuping and fists clenched in her suit jacket.

“Baby, we are not mad at you for sticking up for us, I know what he said was really wrong and rude but we won't even be mad at you for sticking up for yourself. Ever. I know we have had this talk before of not using violence or your fists but I'm so proud of you, you know?”

Maggie’s thumb catches his tear, lip shaking, “Y-you are?”

“Yes, Harley. We will have another talk about it, maybe when you're more calm and no tears. Okay? No more fists, no more tears.” She kissed the side of his head and Alex, shen Harley used to have really had anxiety attacks and post traumatic stress meltdowns, she would rock him. So she does, it's a little cramped in the police patrol car and the phone rings again, Maggie’s. Sighing to ruin the cute moment she takes it.

“Sawyer.”

She put it on speaker for Alex to hear too, “We need your help at the precinct, Maggie, we found some more evidence. How is your little boy doing anyway? My son, Henry, is here, If you bring him here they could hang out for a bit.” Maggie's face fell because shit, they didn't figure out that part yet and Harley whimpered no DEO the second he got in the car and his Aunts are all at work. Fuck. Harley’s face falls even more, tucking his face into her neck and crying even harder, hands scratching at Alex to not leave him and fuck, a friend the same age as Harley, a kid that was taken on a plane from Washington which is a span of six hours from coast to coast and across the country as cranky and emotional as Harley? She'll take it.

Alex nods, rubbing his back in circles and she doesn't want to think Harley is even in more trouble than a punishment of his Mothers being called a slur and he doesn't understand why being gay is ‘ _bad_ ’? That's enough punishment. “We’d love to. Be there in five.”

“R-really?” Harley asked, head popping off his shoulder with red rimmed eyes and a black eye. It hurts her heart just looking at it. She nods, kissing both his cheeks, a little softer on the bruised one before he's in the back seat, holding the ice pack to his eye and sniffles radiating the ten minute drive.

He’s asleep before they even get there.

Alex lifts him into her arms, from how their lifestyles and work jobs are like, he's barely a burden to lug around but she's a little more gentle, his legs dangling down, arms wrapped around her neck loosely and her hands under his tush. Some officers give them looks when Maggie has the car seat under her elbow and tossing the keys onto the counter. “Harley, hey, we have to ice that eye remember?”

Harley grumbles, pushing himself off of her chest, a sleepy sigh turns to silence of seeing Maggie already talking to the suspects and their lawyers but to the other blonde little boy with long hair and black thick glasses on his nose. He's colouring at the table with victims files all scattered around him and Alex guesses ss he grew up in precincts and spending late nights here with his parents.

“Hi,”

Harley smiles, tried to, his hand holding the ice pack to cover the bruise,

“Hi.”

“Did you win?” Harley takes the pack off of his face, frowning,

“Win what?”

“The fight. You know, I had the same fight last year. Same word, same talk my Moms gave me. Emily isn't my actual biological Mother but she is my Mom. I got the same bruise. You'll learn how to stand up for them in other ways,” He supplied a small smile.

Okay, wow, Alex has never seen much of a kind child in her life of such a sensitive, bad issue in society. And he's older than Harley? By like, a year? Harley smiles this time for real and the kid beams. “I'm Henry.”

“Harley. People call me Ley.”

“Okay.” And he goes back to drawing.

//

“We don't have anything- babe, I think we need to rethink of being home for dinner.” Jennifer whispered softer, her forehead leaning on Emily’s, they both look exhausted and it's six o clock at night – Harley and Henry are taking the couches in the conference room, both still in their clothes and blonde mops as their hair around each other and Maggie smiles, nuzzling Alex “Sawyer, get out of here. Go home.”

“I can't, Cap. We still need-“

“Alex?”

“On it.” Alex replies, firm but tired as well, standing up first while stretching her legs feeling her joints pop and crack, going over while trying to wake up Harley but not wake up Henry at the same time and they both stir. Jennifer smiles at Henry who grabs her arm, thinning it's his Mom but she lifts him, quick, whispering reassurances of hotels and better beds while she cups Harley’s face, “Come on, it's late sweetness. Maggie, I'm too tired to pack you.” Another saying of get around, she snorts but gets up too, collecting her own things

"Wait! Wait!” Harley squeaks, legs kicking and trying to see over Alex’s shoulder, certainly awake now and she frowns, letting him down and he mets Henry half way, crushing each other in a hug. Alex softly coos at them while they both see Emily really, really smile at the close interaction before Henry smiles, softly talking to him before he runs over, taking Alex’s hand in his and they're out on their way home.

//

"Jeremiah wants to sleep over at James, is that okay?” “Honestly of how much James has Jeremiah thinks he's not our son,” She lightly jokes and Maggie laughs, sending a thumbs up to James while Alex carries Harley on her back into their house, flicking lights on everywhere and putting Maggie's brief case on the table, guns in the drawers and ID’s thrown in.

“Mommy? Can I help cook?” Often, she would find that sweet and thoughtful but Harley is clingy, emotionally clingy from the rough day and wants to be close to one of them and she knows just the thing. They all change into more comfortable clothes but he's content in his underwear, wrapped in a blanket and a ice pack over his eye. She dials the one number that'll make Harley forget the day and the husky voice comes through, “Where’s the best seven year old in the world?” Harley’s face absolutely lit up as Maggie chuckled, taking the phone from Alex to turn on Facetime and all Harley saw was Natasha Romanoff, her hair in a red messy bun and a clear face of makeup,

“Mama! Mama- Ma, hi, what- hi, hi! I got in a fight today but don't worry, I actually did it for an better reason because I was sticking up for Mom and Mama about a mean word- do you know the word? You probably do. It's the f word but not the f word that Mom uses when she burns herself trying to eat too fast!”

“Oh, really? And I know munch, Alex told me all about it, she thought I could cheer you up a little. I'm sorry we haven't spoken in awhile.”

They haven't spoken since Christmas. No texts. No calls. No nothing. Harley just giggles, “I know! You always cheer me up.” Natasha shut her eyes, barley for a second but Maggie knew the feeling and she smiled, bittersweet.

Natasha Romonaff raised Harley in the Red Room and when he was shipped to the USA by drug cartels, they almost gave him back to Natasha. But she's an Avenger. She still does undercover missions. She still is the Black Widow but for good use. Maggie wonders a lot of Natasha does want him back to raise him as her own like she did in Russia. “Maggie, he's okay with you. And Alex. And all of you guys there. I'll be here whenever he needs me.”

“ _I'll always need you,_ _mamushka_.” Harley mumbles, putting the ice pack on, trying to remember the rule of keeping it on for five and take off or five. Natasha tilts her head to the left, looking at Harley fondly. Apparently he hasn't forgotten any Russian lately. “But it’s okay. You're always here, right?” He taps his chest. God, Alex feels like balling Natasha’s eyes well in her eyes, Harley didn’t hear the snuff of her emotions coming out (being a part time Mother, the Black Widow has softened) she wipes her eye with her soft red sweater,

“ _Yes, I’ll always be right there. No matter what, okay, сын?”_

“ _Okay. Why are you crying?”_

Because I'm the Black Widow. Because you were raised in the Red Room and you can't be able to ever have children, biologically. Because I can't carry a fetus after the “ceremony” in the Red Room. Because you had the same ceremony. Because I’m an Avenger, my job is so tiring, so exhausting, so hard to maintain to watch Clint, Wanda, Steve and everyone and even watch myself that I can't even watch you. Because I saw you walk for the first time, I got you out of milk into foods and I hid you in a cargo plane for a better life before the Avengers found me with my tracker, being beat by Madame B.

Because I love you.

Natasha smiles, lip shaking but she contains it as she speaks, “I just miss you that’s all, munch. These are happy tears.”

“Mom.”

“Okay, a little sad. But it's okay. So,” She sniffs again, “How are you? School? You better tell me you're doing good in sports, your first steps weren’t even steps, you ran to me. Jeremiah? You always wanted a young sibling, I remember.”

“Mom,” He groans, embarrassed. Natasha winks to Alex and she smiles back with tears in her eyes, grateful, grateful, grateful.

//

A knock on the door made Harley grumble, annoyed not having enough alone time with his Mothers, either that or he was grumpy and emotional and tired, _“Can they just go away? Do they not see that they can say ‘oh we need help to find a bad man’ tomorrow?”_ He pitched his voice up higher, sounding like a girl and Maggie smacked a hand over her mouth, shushing him and they both turned into giggly monsters as Alex smiled, opening the door anyway

“Ruby?” Alex's face fell, answering the door.

“Well, shit.” Harley sighed out. Maggie didn't bother to say 'language’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger
> 
> ;))
> 
> Keep reading to find out!


	55. Mission Impossible Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So the last chapter is connected to this one almost right after where we left off but I forgot to mention that this chapter happens right after the other Fanfic, "Destiny and Fate" which is Lena and Kara's Wedding. And I just really do love the other TV Show, Criminal Minds and I personally think Jennifer and Emily belong together as a couple, I snuck a cute moment in of their son, Henry and their son, Harley. It's cute and sad. 
> 
> Oh! And the moment of what Harley said, getting into a fight and why he gotten into a fight, it's really bittersweet because a lot of LGBTQ+ people, the community or any awareness is not represented or representative in day schools and I think it should be because the younger generation should not be scared of that stuff. As a kid myself, I don't really remember seeing any LGBTQ+ representation in schools, in public and then when I was like twelve, the 100 TV Show came out, The Commander kissed the blonde, my older siblings went fucking mad and berserk and- yeah. Let's just say five years later that Lexa and Clarke are still my crushes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this little fanfic parts.

//

The Sanvers Household, National City

October 16th, 2021

Time on Harley's blue Spider-man watch: 8:28 a.m

-

I got in trouble, the first time my dad saw me, dancing with the devil How are we so opposite?

I lived with your sister, my first home since Mom had left me

And I wrote my first song with him in the basement, i killed that I got in trouble, the first time the cops saw me dancing with the devil I ended up in handcuffs and then, you called your sister

She cried when she picked me up

Goddamn, how I miss her

'Cause she didn't give a fuck

\- /

/

"You do realize I'm a police officer, right?" Maggie raised her eyebrows, rubbing the side of her cheek with a little bit of a let down from a high - they, her and Alex actually thought Ruby wanted to help them solve the case but Ruby clearly, clearly has other plans. - Ruby wants to hack into the system, any system, go undercover online and try and delete all the information on what the world does know about the Lawson School shooting, how some suspect it was targeted to the now passed ones from the shooting, how some think it was a terrorist attack......it's a lot and Maggie wants to clear that up as soon as possible

Ruby nods, hands wringing themselves together, "I know. That's why I wanted to come here to get your help before I try and do anything. Look, I can barely walk, physically. I can't move that much, physically. But what I do have and what I can control is me, my memories finally came back after months of despair we think my memories wouldn't to them help of J'onn." Maggie sighs, letting Ruby have that one since J'onn did try and help her through that with his telepathic powers, "I can control myself now, physiologically, I remember what I used to do for S.H.I.E.L.D., half of the time I was working at the DEO I didn't go for my shift, I was out on the field but that doesn't mean I was working with you guys, necessarily."

Alex raises both of her eyebrows, surprised, she knew Ruby worked with S.H.I.E.L.D. but it's not common that they have a mole or that they catch a mole anyway. She licks her lips, trying to pinpoint where she can choose her words from her brain connecting to her heart, "So....." Well. She has been working at the DEO for many, many, many years, sometimes she's taken breaks, sometimes she's left completely, sometimes she's saved the worlf one after the other, sometimes she did necessary events she wouldn't want to again.

But she's never called out her niece, Ruby, on something that's legal and something that can put her own job and life on the line. "So you want us to put legal, government property in your hands and trust, respect that you will handle it?"

Ruby swallows, a word that describes Ruby isn't necessarily guilt or "confused", she is simply asking for a favour she would do for her Aunts, her family, she knows she can do it but you can't built a house with only a hammer, skills are tools and Alex Danvers is a tool that she needs. Even if that means......swallowing again, certainties crossing her eyes in a flash and......gosh, she hopes she looks strong. "Yes. Like I said, I never not worked for S.H.I.E.L.D and the DEO even when all of you thought I was. And the files are mine, Emily talked to me directly in the hostage situation."

Maggie crosses her arms, trying to breathe even with it hanging in the air like a elephant in the room, sipping her coffee. "No, it's not."

"And why not?"

"You weren't......." Maggie has had sort of a rougher experience with self discipline and how she has grown and learned more ways to self love and with the tougher, weaker years has gotten herself wheee she is today for not blaming her younger self of not wanting kids, not being straight, not being white and for things she can't literally control. Which house are all those things. But she's grown and she can say the next five words with no problem. "Not everything is about you. Okay? You don't know how much people have come up to me with death threats towards me, the legitimate fear I have of getting a phone call of Alex hurt, of Kara, of my children. You weren't the only one whose life changed."

"Wow." Ruby blinks, hard, like trying to get a eyelash out of her eye, "I can't believe you just said that to me. I thought......I thought-," Again, blinking. Alex clenched her fists, trying to not break but if she's involved, she could be put in jail for this type of thing. "Wow. I thought wrong about you."

She turns around, grabbing her purse, her jacket and Angel in her carrier since she was going to leave after breakfast anyway, buckling her in with a kiss on her head and a deceived, hurt look in her eyes before she's out the door. "But my mothers won't, thanks to you. Bye."

Maggie almost slaps her own forehead, groaning. She really doesn't want to go through another police case with Lena again. "Fuckkkk. Great, now she's going to give us hell, not to mention she's going to go to Lena. Fuck, what.....what did we do? Did we do the right thing? You agree with her- Ally, I don't be mad if you do...... don't you?"

Alex smiles, a little gentle, a little scared. She holds her hands, kissing her knuckles. "Ride or die, right?"

Maggie smiles, squirming closer and their foreheads touch together. "Ride or die, Danvers."

Alex smirks, her lips tickling her cheek, "That's Mrs. Danvers-Sawyer to you, miss." She teases and Maggie smiles back, kissing her properly this time.

//

Brian! Brian, wait up!" She calls, a hand cupping her mouth and the little, narcasstic, weird dude looks her way from where he was sitting on the street and he looks the other way- "No! No-" And he runs. Sighing, looking to Jennifer, her own blonde hair in a tight ponytail on her head with a nod of her chin and she holsters her gun, starting to run after him and do they really have to go through this again? Rushing, she slaps her hat down, taking a shortcut and it's honest to god the wrong alleyway you take a shortcut, people laying down onthe concrete with their piles of stuff, grocery carts, sleeping bags and she grunts at the sour smell of the place 

"Brian! I know you're here.....somewhere." She whispers the last part, looking around and she just ran four, five blocks but sees a flash of something, following it, a huge gate in her way. Well, thanks she thinks, backing up a little before she's jumping, her foot springing off of the building side to get more speed, hands flying out holding onto the window lining but the west side doesn't have the best of buildings. She's lived in many. In National City and in Gotham. And it breaks. There's nothing else but old shit, ripped up mattresses, sleeping bags and cardboard boxes thrown out and falling on it. "Son of a fucking bitch......"

Rolling onto her back, she takes her hand out, already bruised and swollen to hell from falling on her left side, tapping her ear piece, "Jareau? Prentiss? The suspect got away, headed to...." She looks around her for the sign before doing the calculations in her head, "Mt. Carlson and 28th street, five to ten minutes ago and.....I'm on my way back." 

"Are you okay?"

"Peachy. Just....." She holds a hand to her bruised ribs, leaning against the brick wall while trying to catch her breath and a hand run though her hair to look normal, this is a normal day in National City. Hobbling over, she looks at the seven foot metal gate and.....there's a latch on it. Pushing, the gate swings open and it was open the whole time. She bites every curse word she knows, panting while a police cruiser pulls up, Jennifer is in the passenger and Prentiss is driving, both of them already pulling her up, she's probably not even heavy but full of muscle, pulling her up to sit in the seat. "Just a little sore."

l

"What the hell were you thinking going in without backup!"

She unzips her leather jacket, lifting her shirt up to show her bulletproof vest to show. "I don't like partners, expect for one. And I had him, he just......look, if he was snooping around then we know he knows something but he won't say shit unless we give him something. He's not a bad guy, he just got caught up in the bad world and if he tried to leave, he'll be dead in the next twenty four hours." She explains, rubbing her side and the two women to try and connect the dots, nodding. "He's always looked out for me and I've always looked out for him. This? Was nothing. Come on, we need to go to the precinct."

"Alex is going to be mad," Emily half sing songs, slamming the door for her while Jennifer hops in the back instead and she smiles, dried blood between her teeth and yeah, she is going to be.

Alex was. A ice pack on the side of her head for her bruises, she spat out blood the second she got in the bathroom, Alex right behind her scolding her to not do that again if she didn't have any backup or get the other two FIB women to help because that's what they're here for. But she's going over the files, the papers, the pictures, her foot is on the other chair propped up, wrapped underneath, her ribs sore and will heal in a few days with her nose clean of dried blood and Alex ready to go after Brian. "No, we can't, if we accuse him of something he didn't even do then we're the one in the bad. We need more.....what did you say that was just tracking Brian?"

"CADMUS. There has been a rumour that CADMUS has been snagging up aliens roaming the streets and taking them and making them into bigger, stronger, faster species. Brian escaped, he said they were treating them like rats, doing anything they could and bringing them back with CPR, surgery, anything, so they couldn't die. If they die, it's illegal and they could be caught faster, the more evidence, the more harm to them and then to the world." Alex explains, writing it all down with circling the key points, it's sort of hard to explain what CADMUS is and what it does to strangers. "So, we need to find them. And fast. They're trying to go after the known aliens from the Lawson Highschool."

Emily nods, understanding. Her and Alex are the captains of this ship. Emily purses her lips, looking to Jennifer and it's a solid five seconds before she's shaking her head, "No. We promised each other that we didn't do that again, Em."

"J, we don't have a choice."

"We do."

"No, we don't. If we do this quick, I can go quick-"

"You?" Alex asks, "No, I meant an undercover agent, someone who knows how to manipulate someone in any form, maybe even an alien."

Jennifer inhales a big breath, crossing her arms. "Emily  was an undercover agent. Emily," She goes around the table and Emily smiles, soft hands both on her arms to steady her, "Emily, please. I'll go in. I can go in, right? I can go in. I'll go in, you don't have to right?"

Emily cups her face this time, "Alex?"

"Is Jennifer a certified one?"

"Emily, please."

"No, she isn't. And Maggie is too."

Maggie smirks, looking up from her files. Alex shakes her head at the same time as Jennifer but she grabs her leather jacket, pointing to Harley and then kissing Alex, hard. "Keep your phone on, make sure he eats lunch and hey, I'll watch your girl." She reassures both of them and Jennifer and Alex both have the same looks on their faces with annoyance of their god complex, perfect wives before they're out the door, taking a bag each and headed to the suspected location in a black matte covered car, revving out. "God, we better be right about this."

"I hope so."

//

"Emily, this is it."

"Holy......" The other brunette unbuckles her buckle out, standing out the door with a hand over her eyebrows to see better with thr sun in her eyes and looking straight up, about two hundred, one hundred and fifty feet away with a huge, grey blocked concrete building thats a solid four stories tall. A huge gated area is what makes Emily shut her car door more quietly, the gated area has a huge barbed wire fence with crates of money, huge armoury machines and moving crates full of.....god knows what. "So who is.....CADMUS? Is there a leader or......?"

Maggie chuckles, unzipping the bag full of ammo, guns, a cross bow, four packs of water, food packets for overnight and ah, here it is. "Well, let's just say that the leader is a dick. And it's a she. She's actually my mother in law." She smiles, winking a little while clipping the scope to the sniper on top, "Sort of. Lena Luthor, philanthropist, billionaire, business woman of a five hundredth company in the world, former owner of CATCO, four Ph.D's with like two years of college? Ever heard of her?"

Emily makes a face, "I think I've heard of jealousy of her."

"True. Yeah, okay, Ruby, like Ruby Arias you talked in the shooting? Okay, so, Lena adopted Ruby a few years back. Okay, Lena adopted Ruby and then when Lena was a little girl she was taken in by Lillian, not her biological mother. Lillian has always been batshit nuts but the leader of a terrorist, xenophobic and racist group that hunts aliens, humans and.....is overalls bad? That was a 180."

"I bet." Emily chuckles, slipping the bulletproof vest over her head. "So is this a stakeout?"

"Maybe? Let's see and wait."

//

Meanwhile.........

"Star Wars or Star Trek?"

"Star Wars, definitely. I would do anything to have a light saber."

"Mac and cheese or pizza?"

"......Tacos? My Mama makes the best kind."

"Good choice. My Grandpa Dave makes good spaghetti."

"So do you like......wherever you're from again?"

"Washington." Henry supplies and Harley nods, a pencil tapping his head to remember that, he hasn't learned too much about the world except for what his parents told him and what he's learned in school, he remembers as a little boy Russia being cold and to "layer up" to go outside and play. He's never been to.....Washington though. "And.....I don't know, I guess. My Mom is never home so," He shrugs. "I guess. My dad is never home too so I don't......it's okay."

Harley frowns, stopping mid bite. He puts his sandwich down, trying to comfort his friends since he does understand that, he knows how his Moms love their job but sometimes they......love it too much? He knows they like working, it makes them who they are, it makes them to be themselves, it makes them happy but.....he gets it but he never met anyone else who has those kind of Moms. "Me too."

"Really?"

He nods, "Yeah. It sucks. But I have a little brother so i have to be tough for him or Mom gets mad. Well, not actually mad but she gets mad because if he's little and I have to teach him a lot of stuff. Like.....I don't know, it's hard to say."

Henry smiles a genuine smile, nudging his head to get the hair out of his eyes. "Me too! He's so little, he doesn't understand why they leave and I have to say why and he cries, he cries a lot and......Mom doesn't get mad, Mother does, she's not my real Mom, you know, but that doesn't matter since she said love is any love. But she yells sometimes, she's not a real Mom, she doesn't have kids and I don't have any more siblings but she tries to do good. As a Mommy."

Harley sees how Henry swallows hard, cheeks burning and the tip of his ears, how he straightens his back to sit up straight and moves the hair o of his eyes. He knows that because he did that a lot with Mama Maggie, she didn't want kids in the future or in the past (he also read her mind quite a few times) so she didn't know how to make grilled cheese. Or how to tie his shoes. Or what shoe size he was. Or what stories he liked. But she knows that he'll eat anything, except his allergy to peanut butter, she bought him shoes from the mall, ("Harley, I don't have enough money to get better shoes but these were only like two hundred bucks so.....?") And he loved them. And he likes when she talks about anything. She's a good Mama.

"She loves you. She won't say it because she's scared, my Mama didn't say it until.....until awhile ago but it's okay."

Henry swallows, sipping his orange juice box. "But she does this. She goes to get bad guys, she takes them down and puts 'em in jail, she does the bad guy stuff but she won't say....." He looks away, looking at Jennifer and Alex talking in the office area of where there's a table, chairs full of people and two whiteboards he has at school of that icky stuff, words he hears like "victim and suspect" and "location" and "unsub", "Never mind. It's dumb."

Harley shakes his head, "No, it's not. Hey, hey, it's not."

"Okay. But can we-"

Harley frowns, hearing something else, he looks at the right time to see the main doors of the police precinct being blown off the door hinges with smoke coating the air like a virus and people are moving and screaming "run" that gets covered up by the door of the office room. What his Mom taught him is that when he gets in a bad situation or when he is scared and in a bad place, don't do anything to get there attention or say anything and he ducks, the coloured paper and colour crayons going flying. "Henry! Henry, get down here!" He hisses, tugging on his pant leg.

"I-I-," He stutters, standing with his awestruck eyes wide as saucers, his jaw dropped with looking at something or  someone,  his Mom also said that someone "freezing" can be a sign or a part of something related to something crazy, they can freeze up and stand still. And not move. And Harley scrambles up again, his finger pressing to turn off the red sun stimulator bracelet off and feeling his powers sink in, pulling himself up and tackling Henry down at the same time big sounds with pop! pop! pop! pop! making Henry cry out into hysteric fear, he squeezes his eyes shut and tries to not move even with the squirming, in shock bigger body underneath him 

"Har-"

"Shhh, not yet." He whispers back, a finger to his lips. He rolls off of Henry, hands propping himself up to not make any necessary noise before another huge bang erupts somewhere into the building, making Henry jump. "Hey, it's okay. Someone will come looking for us, hopefully your Mom or my Mom." 

Henry nods, licking his lips and looking at him, his gaze lowering and Harley looks down too to see the bullet holes covering the shirt, went straight too. Oh......Rao. The omg thing that his Mom makes sure if he's full of food, or he's thirty, had a good night sleep and clean with a bath and the other thing is that he always keeps the bracelet on since if it isn't then he would be in big, big trouble. Especially from Aunt Kara since he could make people think he's related to Supergirl. Supergirl. What kid wouldn't want that? He doesn't.  Supergirl didn't have to starve, freeze and be tortured in Russia and the one that's stronger, faster, mind reader is Lena Luthor and if you don't know her than it's probably why it doesn't sound like a big deal but it is, to  him . 

Oh Rao. They were talking about light sabers and going to space the whole day and here he is, Henry is smart, he knows he's an alien without saying it but he offers to look at him in the eyes without making a mean face. He smiles. Smiles. His hands are wrapped around his knees, (trying to not cry he can tell from his eyes) but smiles, offering a shaky hand and his pinky stuck out like a sign language motion he learned from Natasha, his other Mom. "I won't tell anyone, Ley. My friend is one too, but she turns yellow. Like the sun. I pinky promise." He whispers, shaky and Harley can't wait to stick his own pinky out and they kiss their thumbs at the same time to seal it. "But.....but what was that sound?"

Harley takes his hand back, both hands playing with the hem before he yanks it off, his tank top underneath and Mama will be mad with him in light blue cuff boot jeans and a white tank top in the middle of October since it's cold outside. Peeking over the wall to see what's going on, people are running around, some in clothes like Mama Maggie, some with black suits and a simple white shirt, a weird badge on them and- Rao. CADMUS uses those identification badges like the DEO does but they're fake to trick the person. "Ma'am, you're going to have to come back with us to the desert base. We will assess-"

The DEO also doesn't use the old base unless something bad happened (" _Where are we going?" and Mom replied, "Somewhere safe. We're just playing hide and seek for a little while.")_ Is the same response. He ducks down again, feeling his blood pressure badump badump badump in his ears, feeling a little scared without any of his Moms, his cousins, but Henry is scared and the same. Offering his hand Henry clasps it, a little bit taller than him but still scared, his other hand shakes before a flame erupts. He also has weather manipulation powers. He can make fire, a green tree sprout or a flame in his hand from fire.

(He can't make water until he really concentrates but Uncle Brainy and Sister Lena thinks it'll come when he's older, hopefully.)

Sub power of nature, weather and infinite elements are at his fingertips at any time, he can summon a hurricane from the West coast anytime he wants, he can light himself on fire (he has many scars from that when he didn't know how to control that) an he can make a tornado faster than Thor Idinson can and he relishes into pride at that. But he holds a handful of fire power into his palm, nodding to Henry before the door opens and someone whips in front of them, running. Running from.......something. He tugs and Henry has no trouble to keep up to run, running out the doors and there's others people in ambulances, police cars and black vans without the DEO on it and that isn't the DEO. He would know.

"We have to get out of here, if this was a power blow out then it was a distraction."

"For what?"

"An attack. Come on, I know a place!"

//

"Is this a......restaurant?"

Haley smiles, shaking his head. "Nope. It's a happy place. Well, it's a little scary sometimes with the people but you'll be okay, you're with me." He looks around, trying to find it but he has to walk around the alleyway before he picks it up, a concrete block to stand on and he knocks on the big metal door as the little slot on the top opens, asking for the passcode. He tried to not giggle but answers anyway, "Bubblegum. Maggie Sawyer's guest for emergencies." He adds at the end to try and convince them but they open the door anyway, he puts the block to the side and clasps Henry's hand again 

"M'gann! Auntie!" He cries and she smiles, lifting him up in seconds, kissing every inch of his face as he laughs, squeezing her but kicks to be let down when a grunt is let out from his uncontrollable strength hurting her. "When did you get back? Did you-" She holds out a hand and he squeals, taking the box. She always gets him something from Mars when she comes back. "Oh! Something happen' at the police place, where Mom and- this is Henry, he's my friend. But his Mom and my Mom went to go help people an' I came here 'cause it's safe and Mama told me the passcode but shhh, you can't tell Mom I know it."

She leads them over to the main area, wiping them table down before pulling her phone out, making a face, "Okay, kiddo. I see that there......oh, the power all in town is cut out, there has been a few arrests and-, CADMUS. Oh, kiddo, I have to go help, okay? You'll be okay, right? The snacks are under the counter, there's another phone somewhere in the top cabinets and- Darla! Watch the kids!" She points while Darla nods, getting someone's drink for them before she's kissing his head and running out the door, slipping her jacket on. "Be good! I'll come back with your Moms!"

"Harley?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are we in a adult bar? Is this.....Al's?"

His cheeks flush, taking the remote from one of the tables in the middle before going through movies that are on. "Look, it's safe, okay? Your Mom will be here in no time, they'll get those bad people out and we have unlimited chicken wings and pizza in the freezer. Say no?"

l

He sighs, smiling, still worried for his Mom but he knows he can feel safe with Harley and not with his powers. "Okay, okay. Is Spice Girls on?"

//

Alex and Jennifer did come to the alien bar not too long after that - a few hours at least - with the two younger boys in the back room of the bar with Darla just laying a blanket over Henry, Harley took off his blue and orange shirt with space rockets on them, only in a white tank top and his pants with spread out on the made up bed of pillows, sleeping bags and blankets with Henry beside him. Darla jumped, her alien-like eyes flashing towards her with her fists up but let out a sigh of relief, "Jesus, you scared the crap out of me. Are you two okay? I seen the news." Darla wasn't as friendly at first as Maggie came back to National City, a sort of weird protectiveness but with her corners for the children and worried about them, cops, makes her feel warm inside 

She sighs, letting Jennifer have the comfy chair. "Mostly, yeah, it was a huge attack, cyber attack at the DEO and then at the police precinct and we think it was......god, I don't know." She held her head in her hands to try and get ahold of herself from the god damn break in at the DEO, Ruby's half witted dream to save herself and not others, and they think they know why but god, she needs to throw up. Or eat. A shower would be nice too. "We think it was S.H.I.E.L.D., Ruby has worked for them on numerous accounts and we don't doubt Ruby would use them to get the police files of the school shooting and it's right, the files are gone, the evidence is gone, we have no way to find Marcus Deji and being them justice." 

"Fuck. Sorry, the kids. Fuck.....how much people were hurt?"

Jennifer answer this time, checking her phone, "I counted seventeen ambulances."

"Shit."

"That's a bad word......" One of the boys murmered sleepily out of their half awake trance, they think it's Harley from how he rubs his arm against half of his face and yawning a second later, eyes blinking. He blinks for real this time, smiling with getting up but he fixes the blankets to make sure Henry is warm enough, it's not as cold as earlier but the bar doesn't have warm heating either, jumping into Alex's embrace and she catches him under his armpits. "Mom! Mom, oh my god, Mom, there was a big bang like pppppooooopppppp!! and I ducked and Henry ducked and it was really loud and I remember you told me to stay down and stay still and I listened but Henry was scared but I protected him." 

She grins, another thing that she loves almost daily is that.....it's not necessarily dramatic, the words exciting would be used correctly as her son explains his whole day out with back stories, details and why the person did what they did whether it's funny or related to school work. He's very into detail. His ponytail is fully out of his hair to keep it away from his face, curls down his back with his shirt covered in (suspected: chicken wing sauce) and his.....red sun stimulator bracelet off. Okay. Red flag but ruining the moment into a person, an FBI agent would be illegal and horrible and law suiting kind of thing. "I see that. You're okay though, right? You didn't have to press the button and call anyone?"

"Nope. I was scared but Henry was too. Can we eat now?"

She moves him in her lap, kissing his cheek. "Yeah, baby. Jeremiah is at Uncle James's, Mama wont be home until late, late, late, late tonight so just you and me, okay?"

"Or......" 

"Don't tell me our wives got into shit that don't know how to get out of?"

Jennifer makes a sympathetic face, tossing her badge and gun down on the table. "They're in the city, somewhere but they have a flat tire."

"So lesbians can't drive either?"

Jennifer grins a little, looking exhausted snd happy to see her son, in a alien dive bar, fed and tired as well. "Not my wife. Are there any hotels-"

Harley pipes up, jumping off of her lap and sitting on the table, he's here at least twice a week if both of his Moms are having a tough time, one is at home with one kid and one is here with the other, playing with the FBI plastic badge. "Come to our house! Did you know that Nationa' City is really, really, really scary? I betcha didnt, this don't happen' a lot but what we do is when someone doesn't have a house or hotel, we bring 'em to our house. Mama says it's called bein' good. Plus you and Mom both are sad and work the same work! Please? You're so nice and you look tired."

Jennifer smiles genuinely for the first time today, hanging her head while looking up and running a hand through her hair, "Do I? And no, I actually didn't know National City was like this or I would have Emily to keep a spare in the back, little dude." She points onto his shirt as he frowns, not noticing he got sauce on his- and her finger boops his nose, making him laugh and touch his own nose. It always works on Henry too. She looks over his head, tired and happy and thankful, today was scary and a risk taking one though all days are, "That'll be okay with you, Danvers?"

Alex smiles, "Of course, Jennifer."

She smiles, opening her hand and her colleague, Dr. Spencer Reid is actually sort of a wizard in her sons's eyes but she learned a few magic tricks of her own, a little candy wrapper in the middle and Harley plops it in his mouth. "My friends call me JJ."

"Mama calls Mommy Ally," Harley tells JJ not too long after that when they're getting in the door of the house, Alex scoffed while Jennifer laughed, Henry is in her arms, asleep and exhausted while she toed her own shoes off and Alex swooped you Harley before he could run. Her fingers wrapped around his belly, lightly pressing but still in the air he could squirm and grunt before he laughed for real, "Mom! Mom, don't!" 

"Okay, okay, go."

"Okay so, we don't have a lot of food since well, Harley is a big eater and I bet your boy is too, it's not that much but you can use the bedroom downstairs, the bed is already made and......" She put up her hands, rubbing the side of her buzz cut but Jennifer smiled, saying it was enough and she started cooking dinner. It was a little awkward at first but it shouldn't be as Harley and Henry are playing with train sets and superhero's on the floor, Jennifer looks a little worried since Emily isn't back yet and she tries to......interact 

"How did you and Emily meet?"

Jennifer smiles, putting her phone down and taking a seat at the dinner wooden table, "Quite a few years ago, actually, it was late in 2001 if I remember correctly, I met her at a job site, she was fresh off of the desk job and......it was one of those things when a case goes wrong? Like we knew what we were doing, the team was ready, this new girl is on our team and we went to check a suspected location and......listen, I like dogs. I just don't like being bit by one and if happened, we couldn't find the suspect and with the hours we were putting in I was exhausted, traumatized and the new girl just...... wasn't." 

She smiles, stirring the pot, "And you were more scared by the new girl than by your own job. Yeah, I had the similar experience with Maggie actually."

"Really?"

She grins, sitting down too. "I know, I seem like such a......tough guy, sometimes you have to do to keep yourself in check, especially at our kind of work, but I fell for Maggie, hard. Yeah, um......she was just kind of always there, as a friend and as a coworker first and I know you're not supposed to fall for your coworkers to remain professional but I just couldn't, it was like it was my......I don't know, it feels like she's always been there before I even met her. And work, it's so good to work with her as well, we really are partners."

Jennifer nods, "Yeah, Em and I, we sort of are the only active in the field girls since one is a doctor, one is our tech person and......yeah, our other SSA intermediate is in charge so let's hope our place is all in the right parts. We've worked for nineteen years together and I don't know if I can do it anymore with two boys, I know I can but the thought of it, or doing what we do until we're fourty, fifty, sixty, I don't know......just......I don't know, they deserve better than that, as children and as their parents, you know?" 

"Yeah. I know."

And maybe they both know what it's like.

//

"Maggie." Emily whispered out, it's almost two in the morning and they called both of their wives telling them that it is an over-nighter shift tonight, Maggie had to call her supervisor and the police chief about her shift changing and Emily calling Jennifer about what's going on. Emily is also tired, she doesn't want to be here overnight, she isn't scared or anything, but it is sort of creepy out here with the howling coyotes, rustling wind outside the car doors of the desert. Emily sighs, nudging Maggie with her elbow, blinking out of her nap, "Look." She hisses, pointing towards the building 

"Oh shit, is that......"

" _Children_?"

Emily opens the door to hop out but Maggie pulls her back in, "Wait! Wait, wait, we need backup."

Emily makes a "are you kidding me face" and raises an eyebrow. "I deal with child cases every week, I know you work with a superhero but I don't need a superhero to get the children out."

"Prentiss, we don't know what is in there." She hisses

Emily smirks.

Maggie lets her go, sighing as she giddies out, grabbing her gun and binoculars to see what's going on out there as Maggie follows, shivering of the wind. "You realize I'm a police officer right? And I could get in trouble with this? That we could get in trouble for this?" Emily shrugs and god, her confidence and wanting to help people all she can even if it risks apart of her and her job reminds her too much of Alex right now. "Fuck it, come on."


	56. Mission Impossible Part Three

Sanvers Household, National City

October 20th, 2021

Time on the Computer: 11:27 a.m

//

“Mom?”

“Yeah, babe?”

“Do you hear that?”

Alex popped her head off the desk, doing the “needed” paperwork for the past day that happened yesterday, she has so much paperwork from one singular day of alien attacks happening all over the city all at once…..her hand is cramping. Not to mention they still have to figure out from video footage, camera surveillance, any witnesses saw anything and top notch security services coming in to the police prentice and famous people have been making donations to clean up the city as well

Jennifer and her son, Henry, has also been staying here for the past few days and working from home since it's too dangerous to stay out there and work with all the numerous, anonymous attacks. Henry and Harley are playing legos on the floor with Jennifer finishing up the dishes, Alex cooked lunch and Jennifer washes, the angel she is though Alex reassured her she didn't have to but again, an angel.

Jennifer blinked, washing her hands on the dishcloth at the same time she kicked down the table, Alex rolled and threw a protection portal towards the two children (Lena made her some, if she is ever in a situation and needs to teleport somewhere, it tells you wherever you want to go and poof.) but the deafening sound of the breaking in interrupts it and Alex is thrown across the wall in seconds, shoving the couch over to try and protect them from the blast 

“HENRY! H-HENRY!” Jennifer yells but it's like static in Alex’s ears, barely lifting her head up from the floor to see Jennifer huddling with the two children in the corner and a gun raised at some sort of alien. One shot. Two. A thump. She licks her lips, trying to moisture anything to try and get to do anything, speak, cry, scream but all comes out is a groan, a hand rubbing her side and “-Harley, don't!” But as stubborn as a Danvers goes, he runs, kicking one of the men in the balls and the other wrapped in vines 

(Sometimes she forgets her son is a person with plant powers. Kidding.)

“Mom! Mom, get up!”

She groans again with seeing Harley bent over to look at her face, little hands brushing away hair in her face with his blonde hair whipping around as he sinks his hand into another man coming at them, fire erupting all over his clothes. “Get outta here!” He yells at Henry, especially, but Jennifer shakes her head, pushing Henry towards him and she's off fighting the other men in black suit-……

Alex opens her eyes, blood coming out of her nose and meets Harley’s eye. 

“CADMUS.” They say at the same time. 

“Your son is a alien?!” Jennifer yells over the fighting as Harley pulls Alex up by the wrist, keeping her steady by the wall and she almost protests of being too heavy but remembers who she's talking to, waving her off as Jennifer uses the wall for leverage and taking the tallest man down with her legs around his neck and twists once. She looks a mess, a black bruise around her cheek, limping softly and her blonde hair messy out of her ponytail while walking over 

“Listen, it's confidential.”

“I could care less, I'm just…..aliens are more targeted and everything you've told me the past few days of what CADMUS is, if CADMUS broke into the police precinct, I think CADMUS is after you.” Jennifer finally settles with, she doesn't have a objection if aliens could stay on Earth or not, sometimes you don’t want a pizza with pineapples on it but it just happens. She's fine with it but she wished Alex, this incredible, hard working and an even nicer person who let her stay here where they didn't have a place? Told her.

Alex pants, rubbing her hand over her nose and spits out blood as Harley clicks his bracelet on again, swallowing. “I know. And it's not a surprise, we try and keep a down low, nobody can really know that he is. Jeremiah is too but the reason he hasn't been home is because he's being protected by a government agency that I work with. I'm not FBI. I'm not a vigilante. I work by own rules, I'm a boss of my own and I use co workers for help but sometimes I used other people if I needed someone gone. Please, Jennifer.”

Jennifer bites her lip, rubbing Henry’s head whose arms are wrapped around her waist, scared for sure but Alex can tell this isn't their first rodeo for him seeing violence like that. She offers a hand and it's more than any words could say, lifting Alex’s arm around her shoulder and she grunts, leaning into her, “So you got a secret hideout or something?”

“Yeah, I know one.”

//

Maggie chickened out.

No way she was going into a CADMU infested building with no back up, no cell service or wifi on her phone to call for back up, she hasn't seen Alex or her family in a full twenty seven hours and god, she misses her kids. She wasn't there to tuck Jermiah in. Or help Harley with his homework that he's supposed to be doing over his suspension two weeks and that's not happening and she's grumpy. And hungry. Emily is tougher than she is apparently, emotionally, bugging Maggie about all the snacks she’s eaten

“Sawyer, come on.”

She shook her head, curling her lip in to try and see the children in the gated fence, outside with barely any clothes on, it's summer but it's still cold. “No,” She hissed, putting her gun down, “No, I am not going in there – look, I might not be in the same position as you are but I know some stuff about the organization that you don't.”

Emily huffed a breath out into the night air, her dark bangs blowing slightly and looking to the children outside, children. That was the only thing running through her head as a parent and as what her job is to worry, protect and care for. “Maggie. This is not about our jobs, this is about helping people and clearly, they are in need of help.” 

“Emily I am so serious, you do not want to mess with CADMUS! You do not want to- you-…..” My son was raped everyday because of CADMUS. Both of my sons has post traumatic stress disorder. My youngest was so clingy and scared and terrified of being left alone that my wife and I had to work from home the first month we adopted him. My sister in law was taken by them and I thought she was dead. I thought I failed as a cop and as a sister, blood or not. “You don't know the full story, okay? Please, we’ll wait for a few more hours if anything happens and if they need us at the city, we are going back.”

“Fine! But you better be right about this.” Emily hisses back, holstering her own weapon. Maggie breathes a slow, long breath into the air, looking over the sand dunes to the city’s bright lights and she can almost hear taxi cars honking and people chatting. She hopes she is too. 

Just as the sun rose, Emily woke up her from her sleepless night. “Maggie. Maggie.”

“Hmm? Hm-hmm, what?”

“We got a hit.”

Maggie blinked the sleep out of her eyes, reaching for the binoculars to see the building, “Hmm? Is it-“

A hand smacked her shoulder, a phone shoved in her face. “No, not that. About the missing police files, the missing evidence, the shoot out at the precinct!” She rubs her eye but almost snaps her neck to read the article better with black bold words on the front of the page, “LENA DANVERS- LUTHOR, MOTHER OF FOUR, BILLIONAIRE, VICTIM…..NOW CRIMINAL?” 

“Oh shit…..oh fuck, hey, we need to go. Right now. Fuck. Fuck, we need to go, come on.” She lifted her feet off the dash, moving her seat back up, fixing her hair into a messy but doable ponytail and the cruiser bounced and served on the bumps and plot holes in the uneven ground as Emily hung onto the handle. 

Asking what the hell is going on as Maggie drove like a god damned maniac, switching her radio on and off to get a signal and trying to text Alex at the same time she shook her head to her partner. “Luthors, man. You're in for a ride. And I also have to tell you why I'm so fucking freaked out.”

“What. The Fuck.”

Alex shook her head, her hands are firmly planted on Harley’s head and Jennifer beside her with hands on Henry’s head and it would be so funny if it weren't a serious topic. “No, she couldn't. She can't. She's…..hold on, hold on, hold on, Lena is not a bad person! Lena is not- no, she's not, I do not to even put Lena down as a suspect, do you hear me?” 

“Alex.” 

“Ooh, Grandpa gots you,” Jeremiah coos into Maggie’s arms making them all smile as Maggie shakes her head, leaning over to kiss his temple. He's been in James and Winn’s protection for the past few days to make sure he was cared for when his parents couldn't, their family is targeted and are victims of the attacks. But they went to J'onn's place for protection, there's no known time for her family and J'onn to be seen and it's the safest place so far 

“I do got you, missy.” J'onn shoulder bumps Alex, almost knocking her over as she scowls, taking the phone from him as he offers it, barely moving him while she pushes him and Harley on her other hip, kissing his cheek. “You hungry, boys?” J'onn asks though all has eaten about a portion of Jonn’s snack cupboards already taking him from her while she takes the call and meets Maggie’s eye while following her into one of Jonn’s reading rooms.

Picking the sofa against the window, the sunlight is on both of them, covered in dirt and sweat and Maggie doesn't care while pulling her in close to kiss her. Alex honest to god melts, arms wrapping around her shoulders and sighing out as arms rub her back. “God, I'm so sorry.” Maggie swallows, she doesn't want to see Alex like this but kisses her bruised eye anyway and Alex leans into her, “Why?”

“Because a bunch of rogue aliens broke into our house I bought you and you're- you're bruised! You're hurt! You got hurt and we have to pay our fucking-“

Alex put a finger to her lips, exhaling shakily. “Can we not talk about anything, my ribs are bruised and so is my ego. Harley had to swoop in and save my ass.”

Maggie rubs her head, looking down to the phone. God. She feels like a headache is starting to happen and she really needs coffee – both of them need a pound of coffee and a few fingers of scotch mixed in as well. “Fuck, I know. The two people we didn't need to tell found out, even Henry knows! I don't want…..I don't want to do this today but I know we don't have a choice. The DEO is smashed. I can't go into work. The streets are messier than our house.”

Alex nods, feeling her hands start to settle. And her stomach. She felt sick, like sickingly sick when she heard the streets were infested, praying Maggie wasn't hurt. “I know, baby. Come on, let's get down to one truth.”

“There isn't such thing as truth.”

Maggie wanted to bang her head on the window, rolling her eyes. She loves her little sister Lena. She does. She truly, honestly does but there is just something about when she is “at work” or “not at home” is that she turns into a different person. Like there is no ego fighting to keep Lena Luthor sane, if her nudes sends to Kara get leaked, the whole board is going to faint. “Lena, be reasonable. No drama. No fake deaths. We know that you are connected to this, we just need a confirmation if that is a yes or no, evidence and your name will be cleared.”

“What if it isn't my name?”

“We all know your name is Lena Danvers-Luthor. Your wedding hasn't changed. I was your bridesmaid.”

“Look. I've been caught up in the press too much, me and Blaire, there has always been rumours of me going around of turning into a Luthor.” Alex raises an eyebrow at that because all of that is true, newspapers on Lena almost weekly…..paparazzi thinking Lena was cheating on Kara with a mystery woman but that’s when they met Blaire Tucker, a friend and another survivor from the Ree Room......once a Luthor, always a Luthor sort of saying. 

“That doesn't answer my question, I'm on duty and this is my work, Lena.” Maggie is also annoyed. 

“Same as I could say to you, Maggie. If that's all, I'm working. Good day.” 

Maggie opens her mouth to respond but it's no use and the next thing they hear is a click! and god, little sisters are so spoiled. “That little……”

//

This isn't real.”

“Well, it is now.”

“No! Sissy wouldn't do this!”

“Harley-“

“What?! I can read-“ Keeping his powers has also been hard for him around other people and he points a finger in the air shaking it like he just forgot something as Alex raises a tired eyebrow. “I can read my book. And do homework. I can- I am, doing that.” And he leaves to Maggie's fixer up (and mostly cleaned up) office in where the other two children are, in earshot if anything happens or they need anything, leaving the adults to talk.

Kara on the other hand is downright furious in her suit, (not a particular red and blue one) but in a brown pant one with a black suit jacket with a blue tie hanging down. Lena is a suspect of the police break in case yesterday which makes the closest relative and relationship to Lena is her significant other, Kara. And boy. If she thought Lena was bad then Kara’s interrogation was worse, it went well with the first few questions, they're saying inside with their children of how dangerous it is outside especially with two newborns and a disabled person as well, they're keeping them home from school and stuff like that

The question “where were you a few days ago at this precise time” is what threw her off the wagon, Maggie isn't allowed to talk to them on the job because of “personal reasons”. Kara looked at Alex, she knew she was there in the one way see through glass, cracking under the pressure and the story is that Ruby wanted to destroy any evidence on Marcus Deji and needed a powerful person to do that – so she went to Mama Bear, Lena. Kara didn't want to. Kara is technically off the hook but they need her to keep the timeline steady and they don't get caught in a time lapse 

“Mrs. Danvers-Luthor…..you do realize you broke-“ Emily looks down to her brown file, eyebrows slightly raised. They all know it’s an act but at least Lena is talking now. “-four laws in the past week and still didn't think to look for an opportunity to tell anyone? Not the police officer that spoke to you on the phone? Not the one who came to your door and you told them they were mistaken? Not the one who came in here before me?”

Lena moves her head side to side. She's also in handcuffs, to the table and broken, hallow eyes. “I suppose I could have, yes. Do you have children, officer?”

Suspects love to switch the role on the interrogator to say the famous line: “Do you know what it's like having children?” saying and Emily cocks her head. “Is this about saving your daughter from the school shooting six months ago? Or is it about covering your daughter's dirty work with a secret, undercover government organization that a terrorist, hit man and then school shooter allegedly hurt your daughter with?”

Lena parts her lips open once. Twice.

Lena stays quiet. Half an hour later, she wants a call with her lawyer. 

“A lawyer?! You think that is going to save your ass, Kara’s, Ruby’s and Natalie’s own ass from this sinking ship that you made when you broke into the police precinct…..approximately five days ago?! You put this on all of us and this isn't…..this isn't saving your own skin, Lena!” A loud squeal of a chair scraping interrupts her speech of Lena standing in front of her, not as tall as her but her gaze is fierce and if her bracelet was on, two laser eye holes would be in Alex’s face. Alex keeps her ground, back straight, chin raised and eye bruised.

“Watch your tone. I did this for you too, you-“

Alex shoves her back down, handcuffs and all, hands planted onto the table and a flush of warmth in her brain. “No, do not victimize me of what you saw in me of what the outcome of the shooting gave all of us, do not try and change my experience to get more witnesses on your side. You broke four federal laws, you hired men to do the dirty work, you burned the evidence of what surveillance we do have of, you agreed to do the deed for the one who should be in handcuffs right now. You are a criminal.” She snarls, inches from her face and it’s Kara who stands this time 

Their chests barely touch but she raises a hand to Emily to not move forward, eye leveled with Kara, her red rimmed and tears eyed, stubborn little sister and she swears Kara was sliding down the hallway with NYSNC blasting in her headphones and graduating college. “She is your sister too! You're just going to throw family away, just like that?!” The crack halfwsy in her sentence makes Alex swallow, she's never seen Kara in handcuffs before but it's breaking her heart 

“I'm not! I'm doing my job, I'm the one who has to clean up your guys.'s shit!”

“Really? Because when Ruby came crying to us, she said you guys turned her offer down!”

“Offer? Offer to lose both of our jobs, I can't- both of us can’t go into work, I had to call our Mother because you guys are in protective custody, Blaire is a witness and seven, hungry and terrified kids are out there, waiting for you guys to go home tonight! Guess what? You guys aren't going home! Grow up!”

“She's your niece?!” Kara screams back at her, eyes wide as saucers and a “duh” look on her face 

“She is!”

And the words that broke her heart to say a few years ago when they both had different opinions on if Jeremiah was working with CADMUS or not until he broke out of the DEO not even twenty four hours later he was escaping to do Lillian Luthor’s dirty work. And the words that fly out of Kara’s mouth, “So act like it!” is more enough for her to shake her head, her hand shaking on the door handle before turning around to look at them once more before she's out of the room and crying in the bathroom stall, hand clamped over her mouth and ugly sobs escaping her 

Lena destroyed evidence for Ruby’s own mental demons of the school shooting but who can blame her, she's a teenage parent, she lost her bestfriend to a gun shot wound, one in a phyctriatic hospital and her Mother abandoned her; not knowing what to do. 

She leans her head against the wall, trying to remain calm but this is the first time her family is (second, with Lena) being in the spotlight of actual crime, working with the bad people and doing the wrong things. But the two are let off, children and all surrounding them and the look Lena gives both of them is enough when she walks out of the police precinct, hand in hand with Kara.

//

“I'll miss you.”

“Me too. And don't worry, I'll always keep your secret safe with me.” 

“……But you can't stay a little longer?”

A wishful sigh. “I wish I could, I really do. But my Mom said…..well, you know what's it's like, work is always on their mind.”

A metaphor for little boys is that they never cry or show vulnerability in any sort of way. That's not the case. His voice isn't exactly watery but it’s not normal either, “I know. But my Mom hates my Auntie now and my cousins, well- we're all sort of related, in a way, I can't- I can't really tell you that part. B-but, b-but, but you make me feel, like…..safe? From all of this, you know? Like we don't have to pretend that it hurts our heart wh-when our Moms run to work instead of us or protecting little b-brothers from when they fight and yell at each other.”

Henry is crying too, sniffing. “I know. Maybe when we're older, we’ll be a little, little, little, little bit smarter.”

“I don't want you to go.”

Henry cups Harley’s face, “I don't want to either but superheroes have to keep going too even when it gets scary. It only takes a pinch of hope.” And it makes Harley smile even when he walks away with Jennifer and Emily, the case is done and for real this time, they get to go to their own home all the way in Washington. Harley wipes his face and tries to not cry when his new friend, his new best friend walks out but he does anyway, right into Maggie’s leg.

“Friends always come back. He'll come back.”

“But what if he doesn't? What if they hate us? What if they grow up too much and we notice but we are scared? What if they don't need us when we need them the mostest?”

Maggie blinks away tears of how she thinks that's not about Henry leaving as Alex clenched her teeth though her hand still rubs her hand on his back in circles and plays with the tips of his hair. “I don't know, baby. I don't know.”

//

It's a few weeks later when Lena sees Alex at the DEO after she and Kara get back from a mission and she raises her chin in the air, "Director."

"Ma'am."

And they go on with their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked the ending!


	57. Closure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A closure on what Lena and Ruby did though Lena was blamed, Ruby in on house probation for three months and this is Ruby's experience of it.

"You may wonder why I am here today. I'm wondering about that too to be honest," Ruby gets a better hold on the microphone, swallowing. "My name is Ruby Arias-Luthor. I'm eighteen. I'm a Mother and a....." Ex girlfriend. Ex everything. Natalie is my everything and I screwed it all up. They wanted kids but not this early. I wanted kids but not this early. ".....survivor of the Lawson School shooting and homicide bombing accident. I didn't want to come here today but um, I did, you can see I'm not.....that great with words. I have a lot of words but enough won't be able to explain the pain, suffering and fear of all the other kids's experience and stories of their experience."

"You're not special!" A grisly voice yells from the audience while " _hey's_ " and " _what_ " all echo in the room and even Lena and Kara turn in their seats. Ruby smiles, chuckling softly and a hand towards them. The kid doesn't look much older than she is to be honest and she doesn't blame him for saying that.

"You, my friend, are right. Why did I just call you my friend? Because we're both suffering in some sort of pain, anger turns into pain. Anger turns into yelling at a stranger who you don't even know about their mistakes and about what they are already judged for." She walks a little on stage, quirking her lips up and he slumps in his chair, cheeks brightly red and she shakes her head, doing a gesture, "Hey, stand proud, don't slump. Anger turns into slamming doors, screaming at my parents at three something crazy in the morning and waking my own daughter for my embarrassment and not blaming it on them."

"You know, I'm pretty scared right now. The last time I was in a big of place, it was the school gymnasium. That's two thousand square feet. Four doors. One entrance. If you look to my left, she holds up a arm to ping where the crowd can't see, "There's three, four bodyguards right there, another four in the backroom where I got dressed, my hair done, my daughter is in there asleep. She didn't get much sleep last night and neither did I but the makeup crew is phenomenal," She chuckles and the crowd does too, "And there's four or five police officers to my right, one has his holster open and there's a barricade outside. There's eleven bodyguards in the audience, six guns on them and two cellphones each if one is broken or not wifi in here." "That was all protocol and I'm not allowed to tell you that but I just did. My show. Protocol wasn't me having an anxiety attack before this. Protocol wasn't me in my Mom's arms, shaking, as she shut the cupboard door too hard this morning while making us breakfast and it gave me a meltdown."

She walks to the left, feeling her shins start to shake even with her holding onto the cane and ice trickle her chest but she breathes, trying to calm down with then right lights and over four hundred people in the crowd of all eyes on her. "You might know her name, um, I had amnesia for three months after my accident, memories came and went as well as meltdowns and slamming doors to be left alone but she never left me alone. Whether she had one or five kids to take care of, she was outside my door, eating her dinner and listening if I needed her. Lena Luthor." She smiles as Lena groans into her hands covering her face as there's wolf whistles, clapping and all heads turned to her and Kara are in the front row "My Mama Lena and Mom Kara, I can't....there is no way to repay you for well everything, a secret child, my trauma, it's a lot but thank you."

She changes the mic to her other hand, wiping her hand on her leg while stuffing it in her jeans pocket, "They are better people than I ever will be, they are kind and respectful and tolerant and so, so inspiring. I broke my back in the accident. I couldn't walk for six weeks. I just got the neck brace off last month. I couldn't lift my head. I couldn't hold my own child. I couldn't talk. Yeah, they dealt with a lot of my shit for the past three years." Laughter. She can hear Kara's sunshine laughter from here.

"So, um.....on a more serious note, I shouldn't be here. I _shouldn't_. But um, before all of this we were a 'normal' family. They slapped a perfect, white person famlily all on it all wrapped in a bow when they adopted me two years ago and I'm _not_ white, I'm _not_ perfect, I'm in jeans and a flannel right now and Lena is in a suit. Very different, biracial family. My brother, Quinn, is chinese. My brother, Harley, is Russian. All adopted, obviously but we are all so different and Ive never loved it more. _Why_? Because I've lived different all my life, I've been on the road since I could walk to when I was entering puberty and we hunkered down in Metropolis.

From on _three_ accounts, I was in the hospital for _overdosing_. My biological mother didn't show up. I called her, ring three times and asked if I was hurting physically, I said no but I'm in the hospital, she asked the same question and I said no but can you come visit me? Can you pick up food for me? She hung up. I called Lena, explained what happened and she was halfway through the driveway of Big Belly Burger on the phone, getting me food, she drove to Walmart to get me clothed because she knew I hate being in a hospital gown."

"And why is that?" The Moderator, Bonnie Muo asks. Sweet, sweet lady. Ruby could talk about anything she wants on this stage but she's sort of there if there's fan questions or a little nudge if Ruby is getting emotional and she is.

"Love isn't defined of how many time you spend together, it isn't defined by your mistakes or your flaws because the person should love you more than that and it shouldn't matter. And Kara, does that. Kara is adopted and when I first moved into their house, she and I sort of bonded over that." What else was Ruby supposed to do? Fresh in physiological trauma, abuse and addicted fo drugs? And alcohol? Kara would never. Not the drugs part. "Kara loves her work, she is an _amazing_ reporter. She can make pretty damn good pancakes. She is also great at braiding hair. She helps me with my homework. She's my Mom."

She didn't want to talk about this today but swallowing down a lump, she blinks at the bright lights above her to calm. "So, when naturally, your daughter is an addict, she's spending all her allowance money on drugs and drinks, every weekend she's either at the skate park or smoking weed in the park. What do you do? You do a lot because that's your kid. That's your kid, your priority, your worry, your thing to love and care and worry for because that's what you signed up for. You stay up, two, four in the morning when she comes in, drunk and could barely stand, I'd shove her off."

"She'd say 'Ruby, can I talk you for a second?' and I'd flip her off, trying to get up the stairs and she helped me up but when i reaches the floor, I shoved her off, 'Ruby, I have not seen you all day at school and all night at.....wherever you were, may I please have a second to hug you?' And that's sweet. But _I_ didn't find it sweet, I called her a few names of profanity, slamming the door and calling her other name since she couldn't hear me behind the door anyway." She explained, a few fingers to her wobbling chin, making a 'yeah' face to whoever raised their own eyebrows, made a surprised face and cocked their head questioningly

"And with a lot of enemies from her infamous xenophobic brother, she is targeted, physically. Assassination attempts. Bombs in packages. So when one of those things happened I was called into the school office, they said "a incident happened with your Mother" and I ran, not bothering to wait, hooping on my motorcycle and I went to three hospitals before finding her in the emergency room, hooked up to tubes and wires and not breathing."

"What was your reaction?"

Another person in the crowd yells. Ruby smiles, a little wobbly, her knuckle catching her tear under her eyelid, "Scared. Very scared, um, she was fine, she had an oxygen thing on her face, police came to talk to me if i knew the suspect, if I knew anything about it, all of that sort of stuff. But when I went in her hospital room, she was awake and laughing and hugging my sisters and brothers- she saw me and looked the most proud. Why, would a mother and a woman like that be worried for her a _druggie_ , a _drunk_ and a dramatic to the hell teenager? I asked her that. She hit my face. Not hard, not hurtful but for me to open my eyes and tell me that I _am worth it._ "

_Her eyes went dark, eyebrows scrunched a little together and didn't wait for Ruby to say the rest of her sentence. Ruby's face was slapped, quick, hot pain scattering against her cheek and she grabbed Ruby's chin, gentle but firm, "Do not dare to speak like yourself ever again, do you hear me? You are addicted to something you can not control, your escape from pain and from abuse from your mother is a getaway. You can not control your addictions. That is your demon. That is your chip on your shoulder. Promise me you will never say that again."_

_Ruby's eyes watered, chin wobbling a little, nodding nonetheless. "Okay. Okay, I won't. But....but I don't want to be addicted, it.....Quinn didn't even give me a hug this morning because he already smelled the alcohol on me. He thinks I'm Sam."_

_"No, he has legitimate trauma and his brain has issues and works differently from his trauma, he doesn't like the smell of alcohol because he has memories of bad things with alcohol, like your Mother and Lucy, and-"_

_"She isn't my mother."_

_Lena's eyelids close, nodding, "Yes- yes, sorry. I apologize. I apologize, I messed up a lot of_ _words today, my concussion is just killing me."_

_Ruby giggled making Lena smile, lazy and sleepy and she scooted closer, kissing her cut and bruised forehead as Lena sighed out softly, the events of today, an assassin, her brother's goons and being led on thinking he wasn't alive stroke her heart and she called the DEO first, half awake with a concussion and a bleeding eyebrow to see if the children were alright or if Ruby's school was hit but it wasn't - passing out in seconds, bruised and_ coughing. " _Rest. We'll be here when you wake up."_

Ruby blinks out of her trance as her Mom, Lena, just showed her a vision, a past memory, it's sort of like communicating with her telepathy in a way J'onn can't even do. J'onn can put words into people's minds. Lena can put memories into people's minds. Different. It always catches Ruby off guard though the visions last about five, ten seconds at least and she sways in her spot, "I was really scared and that incident made me open my eyes a little to see what I have, what I don't have, who I love and who isn't in my life and why negative comments or negative people shouldn't affect my life, you know? So that scared me because my Mom is in the hospital bed, my other worried sick and I realized how life can just go like this," 

She snaps her fingers, "And to never take life granted because it does go like that and it is scary. That was scary. Which was even scarier was I should have died on three occasions of overdose, alcohol poisoning and.....yeah, what was the point? Being cool? Being with your friends? Being cold in the park, throat so sore of smoking so much, chainsmoking? What was the point? So I threw all of that away, my friends were convinced to be clean, my partner, and we are healing so much more and so more happy than we were with alcohol and drugs in our life."

Ruby smiles, shrugging a little and Ruby can see tears in Lena's eyes and she does a little gesture of 'come up here', she turns to Bonnie, "Can she come up here? Can she?" Bonnie smiles, waving her up and Lena grins, walking to the stadium and Ruby offers a hand: she's in a black three velvet suit on with a white tie and her hair up in a bun, she is Lena Luthor, she is having to dress accordingly and professionally for what her job entails but she could care less about wrinkling it while Ruby hugs her, hard. There's cheering and clapping in the background but Ruby's fingers grip her, she kisses her cheek and holds her face with both hands, "You are _extraordinary_ , Ruby. You are so brave."

She smiles, "I got that from you."

"Yep," Kara whispers under her breath, knowing both women can hear while she stands, clapping with everyone else, "She sure did."

//

"You were so good," Natalie stands up and Ruby giggles, being hugged hard by them, breathing in the smell of Angel (She still has that newborn smell and she is loving it) and the smell of soft perfume, they're in a long, silky to the ankles dress, grey and white coloured dress with a jean jacket over and they rub her back. "You were awesome. And she, was an absolute cutie pie," They chuckle while turning to see where Angel is on the floor, doing her tummy time schedule even not at home, a toy in front of her and Ruby gasps, not caring to disrupt a very important thing for a four month old to do, tummy time, picking her up. 

"Hi, my precious baby! Oh hi, were you good for Mama? What did you do? And why aren't you in any clothes?" She coos, Angel is only in her diaper and looks to Natalie as they shrug, blushing, "Nat, I know she hates her clothes but it took me all morning to keep the dress on so she could match Mama," She coos, her baby voice and baby talk has gone up the ramps the past few weeks since Angel is a little bit more awake now, she can do tummy time, she interacts with the kids more than just sleeping and eating and Natalie kisses her cheek, grabbing the baby bag again 

"Well sorry for a naked baby, you're the one who pushed her out."

"Mama is so silly, they forget!" Ruby teases, kissing Angel once more before they try and wrestle her into her dress, little tights and shoes before they go on to another interview. "Nat, where is-" Natalie holds up her little boots and she clicks her tongue, taking them in seconds, "I'm _so_ serious, where is her binky?"

"It's called a pacifier and she doesn't need one,"

Ruby snatched it from the side pocket of the baby bag, "Haha, too slow. And whatever it's called, she likes it. She doesn't even have teeth yet, relax."

"Six month old babies start developing teeth," Kara absentingly reminding the young couple, playing Candy Crush on her phone while waiting for them. It feels like her and Lena are four wheeling. Natalie and Ruby aren't together. But they share two houses together, Natalie's studio and Ruby's two bedroom apartment. But they spend everyday together even when the other has Angel by themselves. But they wake up in the same bed, cuddling together and spending every waking second together. So yeah, co parenting has been going well and.....productive.

"She has another month, don't you? Yes, you do. Are you hungry? Actually I don't want to jinx myself, my boobs hurt and you're the culprit."

"I thought you pumped last night."

"I did but still, she gets all like a teenager when she doesn't get her way to eat when she wants."

"Reminds me of someone," Lena raises her eyebrow and Ruby rolls her eyes, smiling while following them backstage, the bodyguards surround them all again and Ruby keeps her grip on Angel with Natalie carrying the baby bag and their hand snuck around her waist. She jumps a little but relaxed knowing who the touch is, swallowing a little and she hates the paparazzi the most and the press when they step out the doors. God, she can't believe she cried in front of all these people, offering papers and objects to sign, asking for photos and how is Angel, how are you, can I get an autograph yelled out and she's never hated being "rich" even more.

//

"And welcome, Ruby Arias and Natalie Gortman!" 

Ruby almost flinched at the loud sound of the crowdcheering, some people are standing up and then they really are standing up, all four, five hundred people and Lena said that there would be more people here than the last one. They walk out, individually though Natalie is so tall, always have been taller than Ruby, sneaking a kiss on her head that's up in a bun before they sit down on the couches.

Again. With so many people, there aren't a lot of places to go and talk so they're using a convention place with couches in the middle for them to sit on, four other chairs for the police department people to set up, Maggie, Alex, SSA's of the Federal Bareau of the FBI all the way from Washington, Jennifer and Emily Jareau-Prentiss (we all love to see lesbian, married cops in the similar working departments) and they all shake hands (Natalie cringes, trying to keep a straight face to shake Maggie and Alex's hands though they had dinner literally last night about planning the interviews and everything) and not knowing what to do because wow, that's a lot of women in suits.

"Hi, so, for the members of this audience I do hope you prepared yourself for these discussions because they are serious matters and events that have happened in the past, present and we are trying to make sure they don't happen in the future." Emily, Emily Prentiss is the leader of the FBI Bureau, supposedly, she looks older than kk of the other women, soft pink lipstick, her black hair straightened out and reading out a piece of paper that Ruby and Natalie read backstage of "warnings" of this interview. "This did happen in real life, these are two survivors of the attack and we will be starting shortly and the 'intermission' will be whenever is needed."

Okay, a pro. 

"Would you like to introduce yourselves for the audience and people watching online social media's who don't know who you are?"

"She was just the number one tweet trending for sixteen weeks straight, nothing much." Natalie grumbles, shrugging and Ruby smiles, nudging their shoulders with hers and the crowd laughs even as Alex shakes her head. "But me, me first because I'm the oldest. Natalie Gortman, play girl, billionaire, writer."

"You're rude. Umm.....my name is Ruby Arias, the Luthor part is not apart of my name anymore because I'm over the legal age now, I apologize for the confusion." She smiles, putting the mic down

"See? This is why I hate them, they always let me talk and then they cut me in."

Natalie frowned despite the crowd laughing and the cameras flashing with white lights of photos being taken despite the 'no technology allowed' sign, "No, I don't! No, I don't, I will cut in if you lie about something but no, not about that. And I hate that, I do hate the stereotype of women not being able to speak or talk about what they want to talk about so I will give you the chance to say anything." They shrug, rubbing her knee and she holds their hand, humming at that. Natalie is a supporting feminist to the max and she's not surprised if they make so many comments in this one hour interview.

"This is so weird. I'm sorry, but this is so weird."

Jennifer, cocks her head, soft, "And why do you think that? Is that a connection to the incident or is it a complete different thing?"

Ruby fiddles her hands, "I don't know, I don't-" She catches one of the camera operators going to turn the camera off, "No, don't turn it off. I'm good, I'm okay, it's just a lot of nerves because again, big places, no way to get out, no way to leave- just a lot of little things to worry about now. Sorry, I know you were going to ask some light, easy questions for the first intermission but I'm just sort of freaking out right now that's all. Ask away, help me settle or I'm going to fidget all interview long."

"Fidget if you have to, you know what my wife gets worried about whenever I'm worried?" Emily asks and sort of tells at them same time 

"W-what?"

"I bite my nails. A lot. She hates it." Emily turns to Jennifer, whose trying not to smile, "Though she'll never admit it, short nails are the way to go and-" Ruby's eyebrows do a little raise and Alex wolf whistles and Jennifer shakes her head, smiling small though it must be big as Emily giggles out, "That was so unprofessional, oh my god." 

  
Ruby shakes her head, "No! no, no, no, it was funny! Come on, lay back and relax, I'm laying for all shit any- wait, are we allowed to swear?"

"Would you like to?"

"When it's not in front of our daughter? Yes."

"Swear all you like."

Natalie nods, bopping their head a little. Sweet. 

Emily grins, handing the paper to Maggie and she smiles at them, "Ready? Easy question this time." Both give a thumbs up, nodding, "Okay, so, what was your experience after the incident happened as a couple? Waking up from a coma to see a kid, relief with seeing your partner wake up? I imagine that-"

"We aren't a couple."

"We aren't together." Both Natalie and Ruby answer at the same time.

Maggie raises an eyebrow, fully knowing.

Natalie scratched their neck, embarrassed, "Uh, well- Ruby has had amnesia for the past few months actually so when she did initially wake up, I wasn't there, I was actually, um....." They swallow, not sure if they can finish but they do, watery voice and looking right at Ruby, "I was planning her funeral with her Mom, Kara Danvers-Luthor, actually and I had just called a casket company to see which casket to pick out. They needed her height to see which one would be big enough and both of our phones rang. We didn't pick up, we or in the car and she drove, fast and probably would have gotten a ticket if we got caught but she was there, barely.

I remember her doing sign language because of she couldn't talk of her throat and neck injury which came from her back injury, I remember she was just signing and couldn't even remember my name. That was hard. But she came around and yeah it was ironic when she woke up from where I was and what I was doing."

"You never told me that," Ruby whispers, a hand on the mic to not let the crowd hear and they shrug, doing a gesture like your turn. "Um, it was weird sort of in the same way. Um.....I don't remember when I couldn't remember, like when I woke up? Don't remember that. I remember meeting Angel though, they were like you but you hid your pregnancy from us for months so here you go, plopping her in my arms. Umm.....yeah, I do remember more and more everyday and you," She points to Emily, "I remember you. Sort of. Your voice sounds different. Or maybe I'm remembering wrong but I sort of remember that." 

"So you two aren't together?"

"Yes! I mean, no- no, no we aren't together but it's not something that we don't-"

"Mind in the future that's all." Natalie finishes, coughing a little, "Which is very, very far from here, very far." 

Alex feels the urge to smack herself in the head when the crowd ooh's.

"You remember me?"

"I mean.....kind of? I remember saving Adam but I remember being on the phone with someone and we were all yelling at each other, Georgia was freaking out, I had to-...." She thinks back, trying to get the scalpel in and out of Adam for the bullet, how scared Sonny was with being in shock, they had to practically push him to where she hooked up the rope and put the gyn mats down for cushion, she was doing a lot in that small janitors closet but at the same time she felt like she was doing so little. And Emily, it's foggy but she remembers the comfort she found. "Yeah, I sort of remember. I don't think I met Jennifer though."

She does remember Emily, the soft shaped pistol barrel down her breasts, Marcus's lips on her cheek, Emily's brown chocolate, loving eyes staring from the screen, disgusted and outraged out of all his antics and this is the one that got under Emily Prentiss's skin and she think she knows why. She wouldn't want to intrude in Emily's own personal life and experience(s) she's had though. 

The next few questions come flying in and the intermission is coming up pretty quick though the fans and press have their own personal questions and the first one is loving and a little cute with, "I love that you spell Angelina with an 'e', is that for Ruby's Mom or is it just a coincidence? If so, I love it and this might be a sensitive issue or you don't have to answer this but Angel's eyes in pictures change.....what is her natural eye colour?" And it's two very good questions that most people do ask, why is harry name spelled weird, are her eyes blue or green, is she blind, why do her eyes look weird and is she a Lena Jr.?

Natalie smiles, taking the reins, rubbing their chin on Ruby's shoulder and she smiles too, "Yes, Angelena is named after Lena Luthor, it was originally going to just be Lena Karrine, like Corrine but spelled different as well but both parents didn't like it. Kara hated it actually. Umm.....Lena didn't want another 'Luthor' in the house because the media hates her but her brother's actions do not define her and-" There's a big "ooh" echoing form everyone in the audience and they wince as even Maggie slaps a hand over her mouth, "Oooh, ouch, burn in hell you xenophobic, rude ignorant people."

"Shhh!" Ruby hits them, "You're going to get us in trouble!" 

"Eh. Okay, back to the question. So neither parents didn't want us to name Angelena after them, she was going to be named Rosita after my father, Robert, but he didn't like it. So we tried being respectful, they didn't like it, so we made up our own names of Angel because.....well, she's an Angel, and Lena is for her Mom. Madison is for my Mother, sister and my middle name so it all sort of worked out." 

"Yeah, I wanted it to be sort of not so original, like I think we both have the most basic names and I wanted to dazzle a little bit of sparkle on her name." Natalie nods, they did like Lena at first in the hospital and not wanting to do anything without Ruby, if that meant waiting or if she.....but they loved Angelena even ore of how different it was and how it's even spelled different than others for the 'Lena' part to be included in and to make sense.

"And Angel actually has two different coloured eyes, her left one is brown and her right one is bright blue, I forget the medical name for it but it's very rare and it's cool." Ruby will never forget when she freaked right out, they had been waited months to see her natural eye colour since it comes in late, especially with premature babies but waking up and seeing one brown and one blue: it was cool but it freaked her out. Googling it was also not the smartest idea at six in the morning, some parent forums saying it could be many types of cancer in babies and children. It wasn't. But it framed her into thinking it was for awhile but it's unique and pretty beautiful. "I'm glad she has one eye of each, like mine brown and the other blue."

"Yeah. I found that cool too, yeah."

"Okay, we will be taking a quick break and we will be right back! Sit tight!" 

//

Im not done lol


	58. Christmas Time

SuperCorp Household, National City 

December 25th, 2021

Time on the Christmas Themed clock: 9:46 a.m

//

Natalie blinked, slightly turning over and looking at the clock right beside the bed and…..it's sort of late? On Christmas morning? Rubbing their eye with their knuckle, they try and strain their hearing and they hear laughter coming down from the hall and especially in Lena and Kara’s room, waking up their parents. They forgot how much kids love Christmas until it actually comes. They forgot how much they even love Christmas. 

Rolling over, they look to Ruby. 

“Can you come over, please?”

They hesitate, looking down to their mug of freshly made hot chocolate, “Rubes, do you think they would mind? Like…..I mean isn't your whole family at the house right now? And your Grandma Eliza? I don't want to intrude on you guys.”

Ruby huffed a laugh and it was magic over the cellphone. “Natalie, be reasonable. You're family. The mother of my child. My……” Their cheeks heated up and not warming up from the drink, scratching their neck to look at the clock. It's late. “Please? Just for the night and you can do whatever you want to do later on with your own family? Pleaseeee? Angel would love the surprise.”

“You can't pull the kid card.”

“I just did.”

“Be over in five.” They responded with a smile on their face while locking up their apartment, lights are off, their phone charger and garbage bag of presents thrown over their shoulder and flying across town.

“Stop staring at me.” A grumbly voice threw them out of their daze and grinning now, their thumb rubbing her jawline. Ruby is also not a morning person. She's grown so much in the past few months, amnesia comes and goes but a lot of the time it will always do that, mess with her memories a little bit but it was a extensive brain trauma. Plus she's also gone through a lot physically with her face filling out with adding weight on and she looks so much more healthier 

“Sorry. And I think someone else is awake.” They kiss their forehead as a good morning since she hates morning, rolling over with slipping a old, plain Christmas sweater over their head and walking over to the baby crib and yup, Angel is awake. Seven months old, she can sit up on her own and she smiles the same as Ruby while they pick her up, in a red and white striped onsie, kissing her forehead. “Good morning, beautiful. How did you sleep? How did you sleep, huh? You sleep okay? Hm?”

Two knocks on the door and Ruby calls come in with Kara coming in, “Merry Christmas!”

“Yesss, Merry Christmas! Did the kids wake you up?”

“Unfortunately but we actually got to sleep in a little bit more thank god. Lena is making two batches of pancakes, eggs-“

“Coffee?”

Kara smiles, kissing Ruby’s temple and rubs her back, matching her clothes as Natalie and walking down as Natalie changes Angel’s diaper, a little hat on her and another onsie that matched theirs. “Your Mama is so cheesy, making us match our onesies.” They whisper, picking her up again with one arm and their phone in the other but sighs, going down the stairs and seeing Ruby smelling her coffee and Quinn on her lap. “And I think I am falling in love with her again,”

A coo.

//

“Present time! Come on, let's see if Santa came!”

The pitter patter of little feet almost trampled her over as she laughed, hands on Kaliyah’s shoulders for her to not fall, letting all six children of Kaliyah, Kierath and El Marayah, Quinn, Jaqeullin and Angelena sit around the huge Christmas tree decorated of red, silver and gold ornaments hanging off of it. Lena has Angel in her arms, blowing a raspberry on her belly making her shriek and Lena laughs the next, turning her around to let her see, “My baby! You're a little young but you can watch your big cousins open presents.”

“Can we?! Can we?” Ellie asks, jumping up and down with her wild, blonde curls bouncing on her shoulders and Kara can't help but kiss both her cheeks, letting her go.

The next hour and a half is sounds of all the children ripping through paper, Kierath got a bike that he has been asking for awhile, Kayilah has gotten a doll house and a variety dolls, Quinn honest to god got a ten pack of board games, clay dinosaurs to make and cover up “fossils” and Angel and Jaquellin, the youngest, both under the age of one got more clothes than toys combined but they definitely got age required toys. All the children were squealing with happiness and hugging their parents as a thank you. 

“Thank you, Jeju,” Kierath, the more emotional and sympathetic child of them all (which is never bad!) is in her lap, he doesn't really understand why they get presents or gifts, explaining it’s a way of love or show love. And it's nice. Kara smiles, letting him hug her as hard as he can with his powers on and she squeaks a little forgetting how strong he is. Her chin resting on his braided head and her eyes closed, blonde hair in a messy bun and Lena gets the perfect picture 

“You're welcome,” She squeaks, turning his bracelet on again and letting out a breath as he eats a piece of pancake off the plate on the glass table, getting syrup on his cheek and Kara’s nose. 

“I have an announcement to make,” Blaire says a little bit later after they do the dishes of cleaning up breakfast though most of the adults are trying to wake up still with coffee mugs in their hands, the next thing they are going to do is bake Christmas cookies and colour though the children insisted on watching some Christmas movies before. Kaliyah squeaks, hopping on her lap and Ruby turns the volume down with her breastfeeding Angel and covered in a blanket 

“You're pregnant!”

“You found a boyfriend?!”

“You're getting more babies?”

Blaire and the rest of the adults laugh at the children’s innocence of what her announcement is, Blaire is not in the mood or even think of having the time for someone else in her life, she is most certainly not pregnant no way in hell is she and she won't be adopting any more children for the next few years. Maybe when her own girls are older. Maybe when there's enough time for herself. Maybe when she's happier. “No, no and no, silly gooses.

I have been looking for a job for the past few months as many as you know and you two were the most supportive people in my life when I showed up here at three in the morning, a crying baby in my arms and a scared, shy little girl shivering at my feet after being evicted from my apartment. You two, I cannot thank you enough.”

Kara smiles, a hand squeezing hers as she reaches over. “You're family. We would do anything for you, you know that right?”

She squeezed back, “Of course. But, anyway, I cannot thank you enough for supporting me and helping me raise these two little girls of the past year and I did find a job, in Texas. My father is living there, he just got out treatment for alcohol abuse, he's clean and sober and we are buying a house in the same neighbourhood as him!”

Kaliyah’s little screech of happiness of hugging her Mom the next makes Ruby wince thinking Angel would start crying but Lena gasps, “Blaire! That's so amazing, congratulations!”

“We really are happy for you, that's…..that's amazing. That's awesome, how is the job?”

“It's honestly a great one, they said they really liked my interview and what I want and how I will be and I'm the assistant manager, going in for less than sixty hours a week and I can get holidays anytime I want…..” Blaire shrugs, this construction job is way better than the one she was in for Seattle, she got fired then her boss, the asshole told her landlord she was moving, which she wasn't and she got evicted, all in the same day. Hopefully this time will go more smoother and a better relationship with her father. “I'm just so glad I got this, you know. They pay hella good as well, oh my god.”

“That's great.”

Blaire cocks her head a little, letting Kay go watch the movie with everyone else while she follows Lena into the kitchen, grabbing her wrist. Lena stills, sighing and looks over her shoulder, “Lena, I'm going to come back to visit you guys, you know that right?”

She nods, feeling her nose start to tingle and she turns fully around, crossing her arms, a barrier to protect herself. “Yeah, I know that, I just…..I don't know. I didn't see you leaving so soon, I thought you didn't get any calls back?”

“I got this one a few days ago but when we went shopping for gifts, trying to find a hotel for Eliza…..trying to keep the gifts a secret from the children…..I thought I would surprise you all.”

She nods but she lets her chin wobble and Blaire smiles a little watery too, bumping their foreheads together. They've been in the Red Room together. They've been assigned missions to kill Natalie Romanov who is now Natasha Romanoff, a close friend of the family’s. They've been through thick and thin with Blaire trying to commit, Lena being targeted by her mother time and time again, them getting children and sort of having them adopted at the same time…..this is her soulmate. 

“Blaire, promise me you won't fade away. Promise me you won't leave like the rest of the people in the Red Room did, their assassins and killers and work for bad people…..promise me you'll always show your true colours.”

Blaire wanted to scream and crack into the pressure and just tell Lena what is really on her mind. Blaire wanted to leave and tell her to take care of the children. She nodded against her head, a hand cupping her cheek to rub away the tear, what a sight to see Lena Luthor in a zip onesie, glasses on and living the domestic life. She would have never thought she'd see it. She is so grateful. “I promise. You'll always be a part of me, Lena.”

Lena smiles, letting out a little sob but wipes both under her eyelids and hugs her, hard. Blaire grips onto her shirt, feeling more human and a monster all in one. “I love you, Blaire. I know I do not say that a lot despite how I grew up in the Luthor mansion but…..but I do. I do.”

She wipes a tear over her shoulder, “I love you too.”

Please take care of them for me is there last time she thinks before letting go of Lena, both wiping their eyes and promising to be bestfriends no matter what. And they start getting the measurements of plastic cups, a few big and round bowls, wooden spoons and whisks and calling the children in the next twenty minutes to make the best sugar cookies yet. 

When Natalie tells Quinn they'll be right behind him for the cookies he nods, squeezing their leg as a hug once more before they turn to Ruby. She's in the rocking chair with Angel in her arms, asleep as usual though she's seven months and sleep for a little longer in her naps still. She's beautiful. It hurts Natalie's chest to not say it out loud but they catch her honey filled brown eye in the light and they sit on the couch, knees brushing each other. 

“Do you ever think about settling down?”

She blinks a little, she's half naked, doing skin to skin time with her daughter and the Mother of their child is asleep and fed and her Aunt is moving away, they'll have less children in the house and less diapers to change. But that is not what is on her mind, she'll start physical therapy to try and walk again after New Years, the twins are going into Grade One in February and taking care of their little one still. “Is that not what we are doing here?” 

Natalie studies her, “Are we?”

“Are you asking me to move in with you?”

“I could be, I…..I could be if, if you wanted that.”

“I don't know, Natalie. I mean…..my parents are really helping me right now and I can't just leave after everything, you know. Um, if you…..maybe ask me another time, yeah?” 

“You…..you don't feel the same way?”

“I do! I just, um…..you don't think we are rushing?”

“For what?”

“To….to get to know each other? I don't remember you like you remember me.”

Right. Amnesia. Not remembering memories. Of them, together for the past three and a half years. They let their mind go blank and the words sting more than Natalie can admit and they shouldn't forget about that. “R-right. Yes. 

Ruby smiles, offering a hand and Natalie takes it with a nod before kissing her knuckles. She's probably right but it still hurts, the sting. They would do anything for her though because that's what El Marayah means.

//

“Hellooooo!”

“Where are all of my Grandbabies?!”

It's after almost three o'clock when the rest of the family comes in after having their own Christmas day, Eliza with Maggie and Alex, James and Winn, Brainy and Nia and J'onn is currently running late. The eventful day has slowed down a bit but when Harley, Jeremiah Jr., Eleanor and Jamie all come in the door with excited squeaks to show their cousins what they got from Santa, all eight children are running around, trying to get their jackets and scarfs off while talking a mile a minute at the same time 

“Hey, Mom.” Lena hugs Eliza first, helping her take off her coat and the tin foiled covered plate full of goods though they'll be cooking the Christmas Dinner for the next few hours for sure. Rocking back and forth as Eliza senses all her daughters get a little anxious around each other after the arrest when they tried to destroy the evidence of the school shooting tragedy. Lena is the most vulnerable in her eyes since she puts the most walls up. 

Maggie goes straight to the beer for her to do something.

Kara, the child in her, starts playing with the children and gasping of what they got from Santa.

Alex, she used to call her a little duck, following her around on the beach, in the lab or around the house and is still behind her. Rubbing her back, she lets Eliza go before hugging Alex, awkward as ever but she's still on a high of how good today is. She usually hates her birthday but- “I know you hate your birthday but still, happy birthday.” Alex whispers in her ear a second later, kissing her temple before letting her go and she grins like a little kid. Alex still inspires her to be the best she can be, as a scientist, a hard working woman in tough businesses and as a person

“Thanks. Kara tried to not baby me but I already had two cups of my favourite tea and binge watched documentaries when the kids finally went down for a nap, we’re going for a vacation in France and she's booked us at a hotel tomorrow,” Alex and Lena laugh together because god, Kara is not so subtle at all and when she wants to spoil someone, she spoils them really good. Especially Lena. Mostly Angel as well.

“That's awesome, awesome. You need someone to watch the kids?”

“I was going to call a sitter-“

“We could.” Maggie pipes up, she's stealing a few cookies off of the pan before it takes her two tries to hop up on the kitchen counter, swinging her legs. This is her way to also reconnect to Lena of how everything went down last month and a half, she doesn't have to apologize because she was doing her job but she misses Lena and she'll spoil her as much as Kara, “If you need someone, we could.”

“You won't be too hungover?”

A whoosh and Lena is in Kara’s lap at the kitchen table, across from Maggie. “They better not be, I know for sure you will be bringing out the expensive alcohol tonight.” Kara kisses her cheek, nuzzling her neck and Lena giggles, leaning in and pushing her away at the same time though it's nice to see them relax and being in the honeymoon phase since their wedding. 

Another whoosh and Ellie is smiling up at Alex, hugging her knees and she can't help but swoop her up under the armpits and hooping her nose. “You're my little super girl,” She coos, kissing her cheek while sitting down next to Maggie who cooed over her next. Don't get them wrong, they love their two sons more than anything in this world but having a girl to do dress up and tea parties with on possible free weekends is enough to keep them from dressing their sons up in pink. (Not that they would mind, colour doesn't have a gender.)

“Cookie?”

“And how many have you had?”

Ellie holds up a fist for zero but Maggie calls bullshit, taking her with pressing raspberries all over her neck and face, head thrown back into giggles and pushing Maggie’s face away from her, “Okay, okay. Only because it's Christmas but you have to brush twice while you're going to sleep, kay?”

“’Kay.”

“Kay.” Maggie gives her one from the bowl which she munches on gratefully and she isn't the only one whose hungry when Ruby comes in the room with Angel, nursing a bottle. Alex gasps, mostly at both of them since the last time she Facetimed Ruby, she looks healthier than last week, knowing she has problems to gain weight but her eyes are a little bit brighter and Angel is already growing so much though she needs to sleep with the yellow sun bed on half the time. “Oh, hi! Oh hi, my baby. Oh hiii,”

“It's Grandma Alex,” Ruby whispers, carefully putting her in Alex's waiting arms only in a diaper and a bottle, she stayed wide and long at Alex, sucking softly on the bottle. “She's hungry today so I had to switch from a bottle, she almost sucked me dry.”

“No joke, Ruby had to ice her…..”

Maggie pats her hand, softly, a barely tap since her hands are still recovering as well, “Oh dude I know, my Aunt had triplets when I was ten or eleven and man, she almost switched to formula right away like she could not handle…..oh man, I cannot imagine from how she was crying of three kids and you have one. Not that I'm comparing but ooh, it sounds like it hurts c even for how cute she is.” 

Ruby nods, pouting. “I know. I still can't believe…..I don't think this is real life, I got a kid before any of you did. Any. Of. You. Did.” She winces, her limp arm patting Alex’s, “Too soon?”

She snorts. “Not soon enough. But it's true, I remember when I dyed your hair for the first time, blue and now you're here, talking about breastfeeding and how cute you are,” She judged Ruby away playfully and kissing Angel’s head again as the older teen rolled her eyes, reaching for a cookie

“No,” Kara took it from her and Ruby pouted

“It's Christmas, let me.” Ruby’s recovery plan doesn't really involve a lot of sugar, if you have a sugar rush? If something goes up then it has to come down, tired, fatigue ness, anxious……that sort of thing. Her doctors are very serious about it but the first thing she asked to get from coming out of the hospital was ice cream. It was so good. It tasted like real like heaven. “Mom?”

“Let her live a little,” Lena chastised, her finger easing the tension out of her jaw and Kara grumbled back, sliding it against the table. “Are you okay?”

Ruby flustered, nodding. “I need to go bathroom.”

“Why didn't you ask Natalie to help you?”

She turned redder, making a face and Maggie had to rub her lips together to not laugh. “Are you kidding? It's…..Natalie.”

“Why so offensive?” Lena teased, pinching her cheek and getting up to put her cup in the sink 

“Why so noisy?”

“Why so embarrassed?” She got one more in before scooping her up and sending a wink over her shoulder. Kara raised her eyebrows at the pair. It's not a secret that Ruby and Natalie has had a few arguments on relationship issues, how friends should look at each other, are they together or are they just co parenting? Ruby after all did keep a baby secret. And lie about it. No wonder why they fought so much for the past month Ruby got out of the hospital.

But love like how they loved each other, it's not puppy love or horny teenage love, it's a Kryptonian and a Daxamite sort of love, both born on Earth, both raised without their powers and backstory and both stubborn as hell. They have a kid together at nineteen and twenty years old. They're going to mess up and call one of them when Angel can't stop crying. They're still children and that sort of love doesn't go away from memories trying to be restored 

Maybe they should see it like that but the only ones who don't know they love each other is Ruby and Natalie.

//

knock on the door makes all of their heads turn while cooking, Quinn has half of the cookie dough in his hair and Kaliyah is (trying) to hell Eliza and Maggie make lasagna for the dinner so Natalie takes off their cooking robe (they forget the word for it at the moment) and a hand running through their hair, and opening the door a second later. “Adam?!” He grins, dressed in his usual clothes, grey jeans that's ripped at the knees and a blue Nike shirt on 

“Hey, kid. How are- OOF!” Adam brings when they pull him in the door, hugging him tight and not caring a single thought about their super strength. Okay they do because they don't want to break him in half and they're crying and Adam is out of treatment and he's out of treatment. Adam went to treatment back in mid-August, he stayed there until October but his family took him for a vacation to Africa, a ceremony held for Micheal. “Man, I missed you, I missed you so much,” Adam pulls back, knocking their foreheads together and tear on their cheeks 

“I missed you too.” They sniffle, rubbing their face and he kisses both their cheeks, hugging them once more. “Don't you ever try and leave me again, okay? I was so fucking scared.” 

You can't convince a suicidal person to not think about ending their life everyday but Micheal nods, toeing their usual black and white sneakers off and their jacket, “I won't, Nat. Where's my Goddaughter at?”

“In here. Come on.”

“Adam! What the hell, when did you get here?” Lena jumps up first, putting her drink down and kicking the blankets back while hugging him the next, rocking back and forth. She sees Adam as a son sort of, he’s Snapper’s son, and a big connection to them is a family friend now, kissing his cheek. “Oh man, I’m so, so happy that you're okay.”

He’s always been a bit goofy and with that blonde mop on his head, he looks like a golden retriever after hugging everyone. It goes a little quiet except the kids still chattering to each other of their presents and trying it all out when Adam sits next to Ruby, offering a red rose in his hands that come out of nowhere. “Hello, Ruby.”

She swallows, looking to Natalie and they sit next to her, she doesn't really remember him but she sees that same smiling face in her dreams. “Hi, Adam.”

He offers the flower and she takes it between shaking fingers, sniffing it, “You love red roses. You said they were your good luck charm for…..whatever you need. You also love the smell of them.” She sniffs it again, humming. 

“I don't remember you.” She clarifies, holding the rose 

He shrugs. “I didn't ask you to.”

“But you're my bestfriend. I'm supposed to.”

He shrugs again, “I'm not asking for anything, Ruby. We can be friends. We don't have to be friends. We don't have to be anything but Lena did ask me to stop by when I came out of rehab.”

“Rehab?” She asks, brows furrowing.

He parts his lips but lowers his voice, “I tried to hurt myself, intentionally.”

“Why?”

Natalie feels Adam becoming uncomfortable, rubbing her back and taking over, “Because of Micheal, remember? Adam just needed a little bit of help to get going again and he went for help to fix his mind a little bit. That's okay.”

She nods, thinking. “So you're okay now?”

He moves his head side to side, nodding. “Yeah, I guess so. I'm better than before and I'm going to try starting college.”

//

Kara looks around the room, it’s sort of like in slow motion with J’onn and Maggie kissing Alex both on the cheeks for M'gann to get a quick picture before she's laughing and pushing them away, snuggling closer to Maggie. Blaire shakes her head with Lena almost spitting out her drink of Adam and Natalie telling them a funny story, Angelena is in Adam’s arms, sucking on a pacifier and happily content.

Little hands are on her legs and she lifts Jeremiah Jr., up and sitting on her lap to show his books to her of what they got for him on Christmas with the rest of the children coming in the dining room, the volume of the room goes up with laughter, happiness and joy. 

Backvoice, “This world, has given me family.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo, what you think? Sucks or nah? I tried and I'm bored, send in ideas or text me on Insta (Dodatlikedat2)! :)


End file.
